Steel Swan
by Rocinante
Summary: Sequel to Anything Is Possible and Life With Kim. Part III of the Celler Series. Kim's daughter is faced with her worst nightmare. Fourth part in the Series is Gleam Surge.
1. The Birds And Bees Were Sooo Cake

-It would hardly be fair, much less congruent, to make such a leap in the story of the lives of Kim, William and Kimi without leaving a few footprints, and taking a few snapshots in the chasm that leap traverses.-  
-Author-

Kimi was an instant hit with anyone who laid eyes on her - especially because of the allure of her eyes - the reflective silver streaks against the azure blue background of her irises gave her eyes a sparkling appearance in sunlight, and picking up on any available light at night, made her eyes appear to "glow" in all but total darkness, not unlike those of a cat. A picture William had taken with his digital camera caught just the right angle, the silver radiating outward from her pupils gave Kimi an almost regal appearance, and coupled with the smile on her tiny face, produced a reaction of wonder and an immediate love from anyone who viewed it.

William had taken about a week after the birth of his daughter, and then returned to work - tired, but extremely happy and proud. Kim's pregnancy had been quite an adventure for the both of them - happiness about breaking new ground for a Celler - and at the same time apprehensiveness about facing the unknown - the undiscovered country that was the first fruit of a union between a Celler and a Flesher. Kim and William couldn't have been happier with the result - their gift to the world - their only gift of this nature, for try as they might, they would not produce another offspring. Their existing gift was warm, outgoing and endearing.

Kim stayed at home for a little over two months to recuperate, and to spend time with her newborn daughter. A few days a week she would log into work and help with various duties, further acquainting herself with procedures and preparing for her venture into her supervisory position. Kim's first day back to work after Kimi's birth was on Monday, June the 14th, to begin her week's training for her new position as supervisor - but this event was preemptively eclipsed the preceding Friday, when she brought Kimi in to show her off to her coworkers at Meridian.

It was as if a celebrity had walked into the Processing department, with people crowding to get a good look at Kimi. Several of the women asked to hold her, and she seemed comfortable being handled by so many strangers. Another beneficial effect of Kimi's visit was the members of the Board being convinced to incorporate a daycare department into the company, which cut down on mothers having to miss work because of other arrangements falling through; now many infant and pre-school children spent their days with their mothers only a moment or two away.

From nearly the very beginning of her existence, Kimi marveled those around her with her development. Her first words came at the early age of six months, uttering "Mama Mia!" in response to a popular commercial for D'Angelo's Italian restaurant. A mere three months after that, she was composing simple sentences. At one year of age, when most children were just learning enough about their abilities to sit up without support and pull themselves to a standing position, and saying "mama" and "dada," Kimi was already walking about the house, and often when returning home, Kim and William were treated to their infant daughter blurting out a tiny, exuberant, "Hi!" and an energetic wave as they passed through the door, as if Kimi were greeting the house.

When checking in on the daycare one day to take Kimi to lunch with her, Kim got another developmental surprise from her daughter. In the center of a group of children was Kimi, now a year-and-a-half old - reading a storybook to the others. Slow, and stumbling over the larger words, Kimi was determined to conquer and tell the story to her playmates - and they sat, hanging on her every word. Even one of the daycare workers was enthralled by Kimi's ability and commitment to her task.

Kimi's intellectual development continued at a record pace, reading articles from the newspaper to her parents in the evenings at two years, pronouncing even the more challenging words slowly, but with accuracy. She began to grow a fascination with pencil and notepad shortly after that, and by three had been enrolled in kindergarten with children a year or two her senior. Kimi was entering into the realm of cursive writing when her peers were still largely unable to print their own name. She also took to drawing, sitting with a pad, studying items of furniture and other things around the house, then presenting her renditions to her parents, who didn't have to feign surprise at her grasp of scale and perspective. Her crowning achievement just before her fourth birthday was to spend a couple of hours capturing the image of a sleeping Angel Mist slumbering on a corner of the couch.

Kimi had become an inquisitive child, and her advanced intellect and gifted abilities only supplanted her curiosity. Often were the times that Kim or William would be drawn into conversations with their daughter, sometimes for the entire evening, about current events, or deep and spirited discussions about a classmate, events at school, or creative arrangements concerning chores for the weekend. Kimi had even earned a nickname of sorts, coined by Marcy - "Ki" - like "key" - for short. She instantly fell in love with the moniker, and her parents and closest friends adopted it. Kimi advanced to a school for gifted children by age five, and continued to keep up with the quicker learning curve, even with classmates older than she was. In time, those classmates learned to respect and even trust in her skills, coming to her with problems they had with learning a subject or researching assignments.

Along with the growth of their child, Kim and William were presented with changes and events in other aspects of their lives. Donna Collins, whom Kim and Tina met during the first day of training class, and was engaged to be married during the summer after Kimi's birth, had a falling out with her fiance, Randy, after an incident during a spring picnic at the end of March, hosted by the company he worked for. Donna discovered him in a rather heated moment of passion with another woman. That heat was answered with Donna's own heat of rage. She immediately went back to their house, and began throwing all her fiances belongings onto the yard and driveway - including his clothes, his computer and an antique accordion given to him by his grandfather. When Randy returned home, he was met by Donna - who was armed with a baseball bat, which she employed to break out every window of his Volkswagon Jetta, which reeked of the perfume his clandestine encounter was wearing. Donna then called the police to have Randy removed from her property.

Donna sank into a deep funk for the better part of a year, speaking only minimally to friends and coworkers, who pledged their belief and support to her. The most ardent of the people who refused to give up on Donna was Ben Aaronson, whom she, Tina and Kim had also met on their first day of training. Ben always greeted Donna with a kind word, no matter her mood, and always offered a sympathetic ear, whether she was in the mood to talk or not.

As Donna began to lift from her social isolation, she realized how true Ben was with his offers of condolence, concern, support, and friendship. They began to talk quite frequently at work, and it eventually expanded to outside of work. Nearly two years after the breakup with Randy, Donna surprised everyone with an announcement of her engagement to Ben, and they were married the following spring, enjoying a honeymoon in Cairo, Egypt by invitation of Ben's grandparents. They found the experience and the country so beautiful, they vowed to return - in fact, two years after they wed, Donna and Ben moved to Cairo, with Ben taking work as a programmer at a nearby military installation, and Donna opening a small restaurant on the outskirts of Cairo.

Donna and Ben were not the only couple to hear wedding bells during this time - the year after this marriage, Marcy Alvarez announced the engagement to her now-longtime boyfriend, Lupe Delgado, with the wedding coming shortly before Donna and Ben moved to Egypt. Marcy and Lupe pulled out all the stops with a traditional Mexican ceremony, complete with translators for their English-speaking friends. Their honeymoon was a bit more "traditionally" American, with a two-week stay near Niagra Falls. On their return, Lupes love for cooking continued with his restaurant in the Market Square - a much easier effort now, with Marcy's added support and part ownership in the business. Marcy continued at Meridian on the Board of Regents. The crowning moment of their union came a little over a year after their wedding, with the birth of a daughter, Valencia.

A little over five years after Kimi's arrival, a vacancy opened in the Board of Regents when the chairman, Michael Hawkins, was struck by a rare, debilitating form of arthritis, leaving him all but unable to walk. He cashed his stock options, collected his severance package, and retired on a tidy sum to live out his years in Arizona. A vote was taken, and a decision was made for Cheryl Carter to move to the position of chairman, having been on the Board longer than any other member, save Michael. This left a void in the staff of the Board which stood for nearly a year. Applications came in from offices throughout the East Division from supervisors and officers in other branches, all stating their case as to why they should be admitted to the Board, and how they could further help the company, once installed in that lofty position.

The most vocal case for the Board candidate was waged by Marcy Alvarez. She recounted time and time again how William, once appointed to head Processing's restructuring six years before, had put his all into not only seeing the project through, but also into incorporating ways to save the company money while doing it; and after, in day-to-day operations. From his beginnings with Meridian, William showed a commitment to his work - and to Marcy's work, often without her asking him - and, after his marriage to Kim and the birth of their daughter, a commitment to family as well.

William's model for streamlining productivity while increasing revenue had been adopted by nearly every Meridian branch, and was about to be launched in the head office in Los Angeles. If there was a more perfect candidate to become part of the most important decision-making entity in Meridian East, and possibly the entire corporation itself, Marcy did not know their name. In late September of that year, a vote was held by the Board - and William Hodge was appointed as the newest member.

William's move left the position of Head of Processing open - and from every employee - the only name that was brought up when asked about a replacement was "Kim Possible-Hodge." William underwent agonizing temptation in keeping from sharing the news with his wife. About a week later, Kim was called to the Board Meeting Room, where an offer package was made to her, complete with all the fringe benefits. Tina Drexel, without whose help and commitment, Kim could not have advanced as she did, was promoted to a new position, that of Director of Data Flow. Her job was to make sure that client information from branch offices flowed quickly and smoothly into the Processing department, and to track down and free up bottlenecks when and where they occured. Tina was answerable only to Kim.

With the combined salaries and stock options, Kim and William were now millionaires.

Kimi was approaching seven years of age, and was quickly growing. One spring afternoon, after Kim had brought Kimi home from school and had laid down for a nap on the couch, she was awakened by a commotion from the basement. Rushing downstairs, Kim discovered her daughter standing in the middle of the floor of a room they had converted to an exercise area, belting out short gutteral screams. "Ki, what's wrong!??" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing, Mom," came the reply. "I was just practicing yelling like you do when you do Karates!"

It gave Kim an idea. She set about getting the proper documentation from a local dojo to become a licensed instructor, and on Kimi's seventh birthday, began to teach her the lunges, punches and kicks associated with those "Karates" yells. Kimi dove into the sport with her all, begging her mother for lessons during the least moment of spare time, and graduating through the first three belts - yellow, orange and blue - within her first year, via tests given at the dojo. By the time she was nine, Kimi had begun studying and researching the methods and theories of advanced Kempo Karate, and had graduated to her green belt at the "teen/adult" level - her technique and power far above that of her peers at the "junior" level, thanks to her mother's insistence on perfecting and polishing moves and sequences.

The point that Kim and William were most impressed with, and the one they stressed the most, was that Kimi was free to study and gain as much martial arts training as she could physically handle - as long as she kept up her commitments with school. While not a straight "A" student, Kimi kept high marks in all her classes, the highest in math.

Kimi continued in her studies, learning the basic tenet of Karate - not that it was a way of bullying people or "showing off" - but rather a way of developing and keeping a high level of fitness, both physical and mental, and defending oneself in a fight, should the situation ever arise - and that Karate itself, like most martial arts, had originally been an art, rather than a fighting style. Kimi was fascinated at how fluid her movements could become just from using parts of methods learned - and by how much power she could unleash from her body, when applying the right leverage.

Sometimes during impromptu sparring sessions, Kimi would try to sneak in an unrehearsed move, which was usually met with skillful defense by her mother/sensei - until Kimi snuck in the side lessons of "speed striking," taught to her by a brown belt student from the dojo - a technique to build hand speed to where a student can land up to 10 or more strikes in a matter of a few seconds.

The first time caught Kim unaware, and Kimi landed a rather forceful blow to Kim's midsection with the heel of her hand, knocking the wind out of her. It was then that Kim made the decision to further her own Kempo skills, and begin the studies for her black belt. Through their learning/teaching experience, the two had formed a tight and loving mother/daughter bond - but after the incident with the sneak attack, Kim vowed that her daughter would never lay a hand on her again unless she allowed it.

While Kim furthered her own skills, Kimi went to the dojo to meet her after school to graduate to an Advanced Green Belt, and to begin her weapons training, particularly in the art of the Escrima - twin sticks about three feet in length, used both for defense and as a fighting style, coupled with low kicks meant to strike at an opponent's legs and feet. Kimi opted not to study attack techniques with other weapons, but rather focused on defense against knife attacks, and those such as staffs and chains. At twelve, Kimi tested for, and graduated to, her Advanced Purple belt - five levels from 1st Degree Black belt. As a present for her thirteenth birthday, and for her years of commitment and determination to excel in martial arts, Kim treated her daughter to an appointment at one of the more prestigious hair salons in Eastgate.

With the progression of the years, Kim bore out an interesting side effect from her long-term existence in the Flesher environment - a slight aging. The fourteen years since Kimi's birth added a few years to Kim's physical makeup, as well as two inches to her height, now at five-feet, seven inches. A routine checkup with the doctor revealed that Kim was now physically the equivalent of about 23 years of age - a thankfully slow progression. Kim's work to expand her martial arts limits paid off just before Kimi's fourteenth birthday - achieving her fourth-degree black belt. At the same time, her daughter celebrated her birthday by passing the test for her red belt - a mere two steps from becoming a black belt in Kempo Karate.

As she grew into her teen years, Kimi became a near splitting-image of her mother in size, height and stature, save her eyes and her new hairdo - which up to now, had been in the style of Kim's, albeit shorter, about shoulder length - but she took the opportunity on her thirteenth birthday to change it to ultra-short, near shaved at the neck, sweeping upward to a cascade of brilliant auburn bangs which hung past her eyes when let down, but she usually brushed it in a long sweep to the side.

Kim and William could not be more proud of their daughter. Along with the physical attributes from both of them, Kimi had apparently also been bred with the ethics and commitment they shared and exhibited. When Kimi put her mind to a project, she didn't let lack of interest creep in and disrupt her efforts. She not only focused on her schoolwork, but on other pursuits - and had gone just as far as her mother had in Karate, before Kim's thrust into her black belt. Kimi had a nearly constant rappore with her parents, complete with witty puns and wordplay, which kept everyone in a light and jovial mood.

Kim and William were watching their daughter grow up and live a normal life, and counted her and themselves lucky not to have to deal with any of the potential problems that they were expecting during her childhood. This was further insulated by the decision not to tell Kimi of her mother's origin, or how she came to be in the Flesher environment. This was not done out of shame of Kim's beginnings and her travels to her present, but rather for their daughter's future - to erase the possibility of any self-doubt germinating in Kimi's mind about her appearance or abilities, which in turn might sabotage her self-confidence, and the confidence in her mother and father, whom she idolized for all of her nearly fifteen years...

**Steel Swan **

**1. The Birds and The Bees Were So Cake **

Thursday, March 7  
4:48 PM.  
"Remind me to call Tina again after dinner and thank her for jumping into all that extra work," said Kim as William turned the corner onto their street.

"Oh, I think in a way, she's thanking you, too," William said. "I mean, the bonus you gave her after her trip to Springfield...they told me later that she wouldn't leave without a 'yes'."

"Yeah...thanks to her, we now have all of southern Missouri, not just Kansas City and St. Louis. That's why I gave her the bonus. She went above and beyond in convincing those insurance carriers we'd do right by them." Kim turned and reached for a large sack in the back seat. "She went above and beyond on Ki's birthday present, too," she said, pulling a shimmering black silk karate uniform part-way from the sack. "This has to be the most beautiful Gi I think I've ever seen. Ki will just love it, but I doubt she'll want to spar or practice in it."

William smiled as his wife slowly slid her fingers along the gold trim adorning the arms of the uniform. "Now I'm wondering who will be the first to try it on," he snickered.

Kim responded by breaking into a giggle. "Hey, we already share some clothes. Who could blame me???" then, "I'm kidding...I'll ask before I try it on."

They were both laughing softly as William brought the car into the driveway. Kim put the Gi back into the sack and rolled it closed. They heard the TV as they walked to the front door. "Hmmm," Kim said quietly, "I would have thought Ki would still be at the dojo. She must have left the TV on." She opened the outside door and started to put her key in the lock, when the sound of the TV came through more clearly:

:::Ron...an evil whacko is in the Dairy State with a giant laser drill! I'm going...and I was hoping you'd come with...:::

Kim's expression instantly changed to one of worry and concern as she turned to her husband, grasping his forearm. "Oh no," she uttered softly, her brow furrowing as her grip tightened. "That's...that's Bueno Nacho...Ki must have found the--"

Kim was stopped by William's arm around her shoulder. "Okay....we knew this would probably happen at some point...just that this was not the way we had envisioned Ki being...introduced to it...the best thing to do now, is to prepare for the worst - and hope for the best."

Kim looked into William's eyes for a moment, looking for strength...and trying to keep hers from glassing over. She dropped her head, sighing, then put on a happier face, hiding her apprehension - and turned the key in the lock, opening the door slowly.

Kimi was curled into a corner of the couch, as if in retreat from the television. She had a pillow embraced across her chest, and a bag of mostly-uneaten microwave popcorn was on the cushion beside her. She was riveted to the screen, mesmerized, oblivious to the opened door as the episode continued.

:::Mom, reassure me...I just had a fight with Ron...he was all high-horse because I failed on work...and I really need to stop Drakken, but....Ron thinks I quit because I can't take him being good at something, which would be way pa-thetic...:::

"Hi, Kiiiii," Kim drew out in a cheerful, yet slightly uneasy tone as she entered the living room, sneaking a quick sideways glance at the TV. "Maybe I should expl--"

Kim was cut short as Kimi jumped with a start against the arm of the couch, her feet pushing out, sending the popcorn bursting across the couch and spilling onto the floor. Her eyes were wide as saucers and were teary at the corners as she clutched the pillow tighter.

Kim immediately drew back a step from her daughter's reaction, then tried to regroup. "Ki...we have to talk..."

Kimi slid up the arm of the couch, sitting astride it, one foot dropping to the floor. "No!" she shouted, her voice spewing an air of disbelief and a feeling of betrayal. "It's all about we don't have to talk. All I want to know is what _THAT_ is--" she thrust her arm at the television, her finger snapping straight out, pointing at the screen:

:::No big...going organic was a total no-brainer, heh:::

"--and what _YOU _are--" Kimi turned back to her mother, her voice now beginning crack in and out of a broken falsetto as her emotion poured through. "--the hell with that...what am _I!??_"

"You're our daughter," William interjected. "Our beautiful, wonderful, talented daughter."

"We were going to tell you about this..." Kim added, "...when you were...older...and more ready."

"R-Ready???" Kimi stammered, canting her head at an angle, causing a tear to change course and stream slowly along her cheek. "Ready for what? To find out my mom - or who I thought was my mom - is a--"

"--a Celler," Wiliam cut in again. "And she's very much your mother."

"A what?" Kimi blurted. "I've always liked cartoons, but I never thought I _WAS _one!"

Kim bristled at that word and set her gaze at her daughter. "Kimi...Hodge..." she said with a note of unexpected, yet restrained anger in her voice, "I don't ever want to hear that word come from you again. You're _NOT _a cartoon...and neither am I!"

Kimi said nothing, but threw her finger at the TV again:

:::Okay, points for a bizarre hiding place...:::

Kim again took a step toward the couch, her expression softening, her eyes dropping to the floor occasionally. "Ki...I can see you're already jumping to conclusions. Let's sit down, and we'll tell you the whole story...from the beginning. We love you very much...and we don't want you to start thinking the wrong things about this without hearing us out." With this, she eased slowly onto the couch as William sat on the arm near his wife, and motioned for her daughter to join them.

"The _wrong_ things???" Kimi shot back. "I don't know if I can think _ANYTHING _right now!" She slowly brought her other leg over the couch, moving to stand, and sweeping her hair from her eyes. She continued in an excited, nearly hysterical tone and pace. "I've been watching this tape for nearly an hour, and wondering if I'm even real! I thought about going outside and jumping off the roof just to see if I wouldn't get hurt! I'm wondering why I've never heard a ricochet noise when I take off running--"

"Kimi, _STOP IT!_" Kim burst in, her voice now rising in pitch with emotion. "For the last time, you-are-_NOT_-a-cartoon! Now sit down and let's talk about this."

Kimi responded by sniffling and slowly backing away from the couch toward the hallway, holding her hand up. "Nope....can't," she said, walking backward down the hallway toward her bedroom door. "I have to call some of my friends--" she put one hand on the door frame, and wiped away a tear with the other, her gaze never leaving her mother "--and ask them if I seem to _STRETCH WHEN I MOVE FAST!!_" She shrieked the last, and punctuated it with a hard slam of her bedroom door.

Kim stared down the hallway for a few seconds, and then slowly turned to look at William. "Maybe we should have told her in the last year or two." Her eyes began to glass over as she continued. "Maybe we're going to lose her trust..." Kim's gaze shifted toward the floor. "Maybe we're going to lose her respect..." She then turned to her husband again, who had taken note of her now-evident tears, and had placed his palm against her back, rubbing slowly.

Kim stood and embraced William, falling into open crying. "Maybe we're going to lose our daughter!" She wept against his chest, clutching his shirt and upper arm - then suddenly, "I feel sick," she said, and left his embrace, running for the bathroom.

William stood alone in the living room, still registering the events of the last few minutes, and what it might mean to the future of his family. He walked over, picking up the remote for the VCR.

:::--and the Kingdom of Drakkenville will be born! Say it with me - 'Drakkenville' - does that have a nice ring to it?:::

William pressed "stop" and sat on the couch letting the remote and his hands fall to the cushions, thinking for a moment about what Kim said...and how much of it might come true - and how much would prove to be fearful - and tearful - overreaction.

7:21 PM.  
William quietly entered the bedroom and sat on the bed, gently stirring his wife who, after vomiting into the toilet for nearly 20 minutes, had laid down and cried herself to sleep. "Kim? Are you feeling any better? I reheated some of the roast and potatoes, if you feel like eating something..."

Kim slowly turned to face William. Even in the unlit room, the light from the hallway showed her face was streaked and reddened. "Hi," she whispered, lifting her head from the pillow slightly and managing a wan smile. "I'm not really hungry...but you can save me a small plate. I might eat something later...have you talked with Ki?"

William shook his head slightly. "No. She hasn't even been out of her room since this afternoon." Kim's head sank back to the pillow and she exhaled a slow, resigned sigh. William slowly brushed his fingers through the hair near her temple. "She's got her stereo on low. I was going to ask her if she's hungry, too. Maybe she might want to talk a bit. I'll let you know." Even in just the moment he caressed her, Kim was already drifting back into slumber. "...rest, hon," he said, and slowly rose from the bed, edging the door nearly closed.

William then walked past the bathroom to the halfway point in the hallway. To the right was his home office - to the left, Kimi's room. He leaned to the door and heard music still wafting from Kimi's stereo. He gently rapped the back of his hand against the door. "Kimi?"

For a moment - nothing. Then, slight sounds of stirring and a foot landing to the floor.

William knocked again once. "Ki? I reheated last night's dinner, and was wondering if you're hungry."

The stereo volume went down a few notches, and William heard his daughter take in a long slow breath, then an equally slow exhale, as if she were debating food for a moment and had come to a reluctant decision. "No," a soft, slightly weak response came from the other side of the door. "Not right now...but thanks."

William's face fell a little. "Okay," he replied. "There's a lot left if you change your mind later."

"Thanks, Dad. I might sleep for a while. I don't know."

"'K. I'm going to have a plate, and then watch some TV."

"'K."

William softly padded down the hallway, and took a left into the kitchen. The entire house seemed empty this evening, compared to the normal conversation and banter between the three of them at dinnertime. For a moment, it reminded him of his nights alone in the apartment near Brookings Market Square - back then, so many years ago...the solitude seemed a comfort; his compensation for dealing with the outside world - but tonight, even with the increased space in the house near Mason Park, the silence seemed oppressive and close, like the humidity on a hot day in July.

It was as if William not only shared, but could actually feel inside himself the turmoil that was affecting Kim and Kimi. He sympathized with Kim's shock and dismay that Kimi discovered the tapes containing episodes from the show with no explanation or even preparation to view what was on them, and the further shock at Kimi's reaction - definitely not the expected one. William thought about how they might have presented Kim's past to their daughter at an earlier age, given her intellect - but even at that, telling a child that one of her parents is a character from an animated series, and that she inherited at least some of the physical traits of that parent was something that might have been impossible to "cushion" or present gently. But the most difficult situation to deal with would be exactly what happened - for Kimi to discover the secret herself, with no one there to even try to explain...and as time went on, and she viewed more of the tapes, it only served to fuel the frustration and the shock.

Wiliam took an oven mitt from a hook on the stove hood and opened the oven, reaching for the pan of roast and potatoes and setting it on the butcher block. He then turned to the microwave behind him, setting a bowl of carrots for "2:00" and starting the oven. He opened a cupboard to his right and retrieved a plate - then went to the utensil drawer next to the sink for a serving spoon, a butter knife and a fork. William brought the plate next to the pan and scooped out a serving of the russets, mashing them with the fork and, using the spoon, letting a spoonful of the juices from the roast soak into them. He then cut into the tender roast and moved a portion to the plate, cupping his hand underneath to catch any drippings. He took the knife and retrieved the butter from the counter, slicing into it, and letting the slice melt over the potatoes. Just then, the high-pitched beep from the microwave prompted William to turn and get the carrots, spooning a portion of them onto his plate and cutting a slice of the butter to marinate them as he set the plate on the kitchen table and went to get a can of Coke from the fridge.

William sat and cut his fork into his roast, bringing the bite to his mouth, still impressed with Kim's cooking skills after all these years. The roast was done to perfection, even after reheating. Kim had originally let the meat soak overnight in a mix of root beer and seasonings before going into the oven for the better part of the day. The taste had a bit of a smoked flavor, with just a hint of sweetness from the root beer - neither of which overpowered the hearty taste of the roast itself. The potatoes were quartered lengthwise, browned at the corners by the juices from the roast, and were tender and permeated with the meat's essence. The carrots were coated in a thin glaze of brown sugar, slightly sweet to accent the flavor of the vegetable.

William ate slower as he thought about how Kimi would often hover around Kim as she cooked, asking questions, gaining culinary knowledge, tips and tricks, and offering help with meals. The karate lessons were the most bonding experience - both physically and mentally - that William had ever seen between two women, especially a mother and daughter. He then thought about the incident just hours before; Kimi's sudden reaction to her mother after discovering and viewing even part of the tapes; Kim's persistent askance of her daughter to hear her out, now that at least part of the story was told - albeit the wrong part to have been told first; Kimi's own persistence, letting her emotion rule her common sense in the face of a situation that, to most people, would have no common sense to apply; his wife's disappointment and fear after seeing her daughter defiant, even angry in her disbelief.

William eventually picked his way through his meal, rinsing off his plate and covering the rest of the food, placing it back into the refrigerator and turned off all the lights in the kitchen except the small light over the sink. He then went into the living room and flipped through a couple of programs, but just could not focus on any plotline or situation the channels offered. After nearly an hour, William picked up the remote for the VCR and pressed the "play" button.

:::Wade? Where are you??:::  
:::Not important. Kim's in trouble! She found Drakken inside a giant cheese wheel - but I lost contact. She needs help - **your** help:::

"I don't know what help I can be right now, Wade," William replied to the TV, "other than just to be here." With that, he pressed the "stop" button and turned off the VCR and the TV, placing both remotes on the coffee table. He then stood up, stretching. William knew that Kim knew her daughter better than anyone, even him...and that she would not have reacted to Kimi's outburst the way she did if there was not the possiblity of even some validity to it becoming harmful to their relationship. But in the back of his mind, William put stock in Kimi's advanced intellect and quick grasp of things that seemed far-fetched at first glance. He tried to ease his mind by putting trust in that aspect of his daughter - and further strengthened those thoughts as he walked quietly down the hallway, unbuttoning his shirt as he prepared for bed.

10:54 PM.  
A slow, crooning song by Kimi's favorite pop group, Nytra, greeted her from her short fitful nap. She turned onto her stomach and, grabbing the remote from beside her on the bed, turned the volume down until it was barely audible; then flopped over onto her back, rubbing her palm across her forehead, trying to hold back a small, focused pain between her eyes. Kimi tried to determine if it was from the stress of the afternoon, of from lack of food. Her stomach served to further blur her thoughts.

"Okay, Ki," she said in a low voice, "take a little stock here. Basically? My life is upside down and headed into the ocean." She punctuated this by sitting up and lowering her head into her hands, her elbows resting on her knees. "Boy, it's all about bombshell," she sighed into her palms. "The person on who I depended for so much, the person I call my mother - it could be that...that person isn't even a real person! And what's even more wrong - it's all about I might not be, either!" She accented her frustration by putting her foot under a pair of shoes on the floor by her bed, and kicking one across the room, where it landed on a large maroon beanbag chair in the corner. Kimi raised her head and held an arm out in front of her, folding her forearm back toward her, twisting it slowly so she could study the skin. _My skin is a lot like hers, _she thought..._and if she's a cartoon, how could I not be?? After all, I __was__ sprung from her loins...which brings up another dilemma - how can a cartoon even give birth, much less be in the real world??? _

Kimi reached under the edge of her bed and slipped on her pair of "Jimmy Neutron" slippers. "It's not as if I don't _like_ cartoons," she said softly, crossing the room to her desk and picking up a picture of the three of them, taken when she was about 11 - William to the left of the photo, Kim to the right - and Kimi in front, grinning wildly, the silver in her eyes glinting from the studio flash, "it's just that I never thought I could actually have _been_ one all these years - or even my _mother!_" She pulled the blue high-backed chair out from the desk and flopped into it, placing her feet on the desk as she reclined, her eyes never leaving the black-framed picture. Kimi gave a long, heavy sigh and thought to herself, _even if I __am__ a cartoon, I __do__ have a lot of friends at school and at the dojo...but I can't talk to any of them about this! They'd either think I was crazy, or just hang up and never talk to me again. Not even Frannie would buy this one. I can't even talk to Dad - he's in love with her! He __MARRIED __her, for Nytra's sake! _

She sighed again, still looking at the photo, her brow lifting a bit from resigned frustration. "Life was diamond until _this_ kicked down the door and moved in," she said.

Kimi paid special attention to taking in the image of her mother in the photo. Kim was dressed in a white French-cut cotton blouse with chiffon ruffles at the sleeves and collar, and a dark blue pair of dress slacks. William had on a maroon polo shirt, which seemed to accentuate the color of his wife's and daughter's hair, and a pair of non-faded jeans. Kimi was seated in front of and between her parents and wearing a dark green t-shirt - a gift from the dojo for her advanced accomplishments - which read, "My Mom Gave Me My Green Belt" in a neon-green lettering.

As she studied the difference beween her mother's eyes and her own, Kimi slowly reached over and pinched her right forearm. "Okay...it's all about ow," she said, rubbing the spot. "I don't think ink and paint has pain properties." She then stood and flopped onto the bed again, on her back, holding the photo above her, staring at it intently. She devoured Kim's image with her eyes. As she did, she wondered if Kim also felt pain. _Emotion would come easy to a cartoon, _she thought. _After all, it's acting. _She then remembered the times during their sparring sessions when she would make more than light contact, and how Kim would react. _Was that acting, too? _Kimi then remembered the night she knocked the wind out of her mother with a surprise application of the "speed striking" she had learned. _Kind of hard to "act" getting the wind knocked out of you, _she thought - _and so quickly - no time to prepare to "act" that. _

Kimi's hand holding the photo flopped down onto the bed, the photo sliding a few inches away. Her other hand once again grasped her forehead, feeling the still-present tension there. This was suddenly joined by a slight wrenching in her stomach. She stretched until she once again grasped the photo, bringing it to her view. "Okay, 'Mom'," she said, moving to stand, placing the picture on the desk, and turning off the stereo before grasping the doorknob to make her way to the kitchen - and then the living room. "It's all about research and roast."

1:27 AM.  
Kim stirred slowly from a deep sleep and glanced at the clock. _Ohhhh, man, _she thought. _I'm going to be useless at work tomorrow if I don't get some more sleep. _That thought was instantly preempted by thoughts about the recent crisis between she and her daughter.

Kim sleepily rose to a sitting position, looking over at her sleeping husband. Normally, William would without hesitation do everything within his power to help her get through any emotional crisis - but this was a crisis dealing with the bond between a mother and daughter - and try as he would, and through no fault of his own, William wouldn't have much to contribute as far as mending the potential breech. Kim started to analyze the events from the last evening, and how she might begin the process of not only explaining what her daughter had discovered, and how to now make sense of it to her - but how to repair the damage that had already been done to their friendship and bond.

Kim's thought processes were preempted again by an empty gnawing in her stomach. "Ugh," she muttered, rubbing her midsection. "I have to eat something...but I don't want to risk a repeat of yesterday evening. Maybe if I just had some of the carrots...and a little tea with honey in it--"

Her thoughts were further interrupted when she thought she heard the TV in the living room;

:::So...I think Brick Flagg is **hot!??**::  
:::It's true! She just said it herself!:::

Kim turned her head in the direction of the hallway and saw a light on in the living room, casting against the wall through the partially-open bedroom door.

:::RON!?!?? You ferociously misquoted me!!!:::  
:::Whoa - I may have done a _tiny_ bit of rephrasing...but, come on! You'd think a crime-fighting cheerleader...would give a more interesting interview:::

"All The News," Kim sighed the title of the episode to herself. "Ki is watching tapes again." Her eyes fell as she stood, and she slid her hand over her complaining stomach again. "Maybe I can sneak in and just get some bread and butter."

1:29 AM.  
Kim slowly made her way into the hall, being careful not to make any quick movements or let the bedroom door make any noise. She stayed close to the wall that would adjoin to the entry of the kitchen. As she moved, she watched her daughter, who was again on the couch, again embracing one of the pillows that was normally on the corner of the cushions. Kimi's stare was intent on the television screen - yet without the look of slight horror that she held the previous afternoon. Kimi had fixed herself a plate of the roast, with some carrots and a small amount of potatoes.

Kim edged along the wall until the TV was visible to her. The episode was showing Kim and Ron walking through the cafeteria with their lunch trays, with Bonnie Rockwaller and Amelia suddenly crowding around Ron after learning that he had landed a job with the school paper;

:::Ron! You're sitting with us!:::  
:::I'm having a little get-together tonight. No biggie - just fifty of my closest friends...you **have **to do a write-up for the paper.:::  
:::...I do??:::  
:::How else will the social outcasts know what they missed??:::  
:::You...**could **invite them...:::  
:::Ahh, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You are -so- funny!:::

Kimi burst into a quiet, subdued laugh herself at the scene - which in itself served as a lift to Kim's heart. "And kind of cute," Kimi said quietly at the screen as Ron walked off with the two other girls.

:::Check ya later, KP - duty calls:::

Her daughter's reaction to Ron caused Kim to utter a small breath of a snicker herself. She then froze as she realized her laughter. Kimi's head instantly snapped to the right at the sound.

They spent a short moment looking at each other. Much of the smile she had from the scene in the episode drifted away, leaving barely a smirk with the discovery of her mother. "Hey," she spoke first in a subdued voice.

"Hey," Kim replied, not exactly sure how to respond to the mix of signals coming from her daughter.

"You feel any better? I heard you yesterday." then, "The roast and stuff should still be hot, if you can eat."

Kim again brought her hand to her stomach. "I'm a little better...and with yesterday's food long gone, I am a bit hungry. Is there some carrots left?"

"Tonnage," Kimi said, cutting into a slice of the roast. "You always make enough veggage to cover at least two meals."

"'K," replied Kim, and she started into the kitchen as Kimi brought a bite of the roast to her mouth, turning her attention back to the TV. Kim watched her daughter as she continued to view the episode, "All The News," in which Kim deals with Ron using a misquoted statement during an interview for the school paper to gain fame, while at the same time working to stop Adrena Lynn, who was the star of an "extreme" adventure show, using faked stunts to garner an even bigger audience.

Kim took a bowl from the cupboard and a fork from the drawer, then dug the serving spoon into the large bowl of carrots, which were still quite warm from being reheated. She sprinkled a bit of salt over them, and set them on the counter as she reached for a glass and poured some apple juice from the refrigerator. She leaned to look over the half-wall into the living room to see to what point the episode had progressed;

:::Ron...get over it already:::  
:::Sorry, KP, but discovering that your action hero is a big fake is not something you just "get over":::  
:::...and this from a wrestling fan?:::  
:::I don't get the connection...:::

Kimi let her head fall back against the back of the couch at this. "Hell-oooo," she said at the screen, "Time for a V-Clue...it's all about DUUUUHHHH, Ronald!"

Kim suddenly backed up, setting her bowl and glass on the counter by the refrigerator, opening the freezer and sticking her head inside, trying to hide her sudden fit of giggles. _I think she's actually crushing on Ron! _she thought. She composed herself, picked up her food and started into the living room, taking a chair across the room, near the other end of the couch. Kim was still cautious, even with the positive signals she had received in the past few minutes. "How long have you been watching?" she asked quietly.

Kimi turned her attention slowly from the TV, as if not wanting to miss an important part of the episode, her eyes flashing to the wall clock on the way. "Couple hours, I think," she said, trying to avoid sounding attached to the show. Her attention immediately went back to the TV as the "peep-peep-be-deep" of the Kimmunicator came through the speaker;

:::What up, Wade?:::  
:::It's your brothers...:::

The scene switched to a doctor's office, with Kim's brothers in the show, Jim and Tim, in various bandages;

:::You were doing **WHAT!??**:::  
:::Bungee jumping out of a blimp...like Adrena Lynn. Only we didn't have a blimp...so we used the roof...and we didn't have a bungee cord...so we used yarn:::

Kimi turned to her mother. "Are those really your brothers?"

Kim was taken off guard for a second by the sudden inquiry from her daughter, who just hours before, didn't seem to want to have much of anything to do with her. She quickly caught herself, and tried not to sound too eager, internally fighting the urge to burst out and dive into telling about the Celler environment. "Nope," she replied rather coolly, matter-of-factly, "they're actors in the show, same as I was."

Kimi canted one eyebrow at her mother. "What? Actors? C'mon...I know how cartoons are made--"

"Now you're getting the right idea," interrupted Kim. "The show is a cartoon. But we're not."

"Paaauuuussse," Kimi drew out, holding her hand up. "Cartoons are drawn. The images are put onto cels, then they're colored, so it looks like film."

Kim's expression slowly drew into a knowing smile, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Look at other shows. Are those drawn on cels, too?"

"Nooo...all about film," Kimi said with a knowing tone to her voice. "...you know...cell--" She caught herself in the middle of the word "--uloid....."

Kim's response was a slow nod, her smile a bit wider, as Kimi's expression muddled a bit - then slumped into a pout, as if a part of the theory she had formulated during the time she was watching the tapes was just sunk. Kim canted her head the slightest bit. "You pinched yourself yet?"

Her daughter replied resignedly, "...yeah."

"Ow?"

"Ow."

"Still confused?"

Kimi nodded slowly.

Kim sighed slightly, mostly as a sign of relating to Kimi's present situation. "Ki...you'll never understand by trying to figure it all out yourself...even as smart as you are. You have hardly any of the information. And once you find out the truth, it all makes so much sense, you'll never believe that you were once skeptical...like you were yesterday afternoon." Kim's head dropped a bit, her eyes remaining on her daughter. "Like you are right now."

Kimi said nothing, but her eyes shifted a few times between her mother, the TV, and the floor. This marked the start of a pregnant silence between the two, the tension seeming to thicken to Kim with each passing second.

Kim decided to dive into the abyss before she exploded from suspense. "So," she uttered rather timidly. "...you wanna hear...?" Kimi was looking at the screen;

:::Oh, Kimmie - your boyfriend called while you were out:::  
:::He's **NOT **my boyfriend!:::  
:::...that's not what Ron said on the Ron Report...:::  
:::Urrgh!:::

Kimi's gaze didn't waver from the television with her first response - "Nope," she said, her voice with a slight indifference.

Kim's heart teetered on the precipice of defeat. Kimi's voice was the lifeline. "Not from way over there," she said, patting the couch cushion beside her, turning toward her mother with the slightest hint of a smile crossing her face.

Kim couldn't stop the tear from escaping along her cheek as she moved to the couch and sat. She waited with a polite tension as Kimi reached for the remote and muted the sound on the TV. "So," she said, turning toward her mother, giving her entire attention, "...Cellers?" she said, pointing first toward the TV, and then Kim.

"Sooooooo Cellers," Kim replied smiling, cautiously feeling the weight of the earlier rift between she and her daughter beginning to disintegrate, and hoping that relating all to her would shatter the rest.

Kimi's eyes narrowed toward her mother, and her nose wrinkled ever so slightly - a sign that Kim learned early on meant that she was interested. She said all she needed to with the request: "Tell me."

Kim proceded to tell her daughter **everything **about the Cellers and their environment over the better part of the next two hours; the Cross Agents, and their mission; the negative connotation of calling a Celler a "cartoon"; the Resonance Conduit - the doorway that makes the Cross possible; how Crosses are chosen, researched and planned; the fragrance that each Celler chooses for their Cross; the ritual and incantation that initiates the crystal given to each Cross recipient; how all the items coincide and interact to initiate the Cross; the self-sustaining termination, or SST, that was the result of Kim's cross immediately after her marriage to William.

Kim showed her daughter the paper Wade had sent so many years ago with technical information on the Cross. She showed Kimi the case with the items from the Cross. She even showed her the necklace made from the cap of the crystal. Kim didn't leave out a single detail - even telling the story of her friendship with and the untimely fate of Angelica Guardia - one of the three original Cross Agents - and the person responsible for Kim and William meeting on one cold December night. Kimi sat with her head resting on her hands - as if she were five years old again, listening to her mother reading the most incredible fantasy tale she could find.

3:38 AM.  
"So," Kimi asked slowly, still trying to absorb all that had been revealed to her, "...the...Cellers...are on a different plane, but the basic enviro is similar?"

"Nonononono," said Kim, shaking her head. "Exactly opposite. The same plane - but the enviro has differences."

"Aannnd," Kimi asked with a bit of caution, "all Cellers are...real?"

"Very," smiled Kim. "You mean you actually thought that I might not be real??"

Kimi's gaze shifted to the floor. "I'm not sure it was...that. It was just - I don't know, like...you look like...well...there you are on the show...and here you are here...and you're all about...you know...look the same, and...I don't know," she fidgeted a bit, "the cartoon is all about...save the world...a cartoon thing...then while _that_ was wrapping itself around my cortex, you were all about...you know...walk in the door, 'Hiiii,'...I looked at you, and I looked at the TV, and it was all about...the same."

Kim couldn't help but to giggle softly. "Yeah," she said, "...gee, just like everybody else....right?"

"Yeah but," responded Kimi, trying to justify her first reaction, "they're like...you know...not animated characters and..."

"Remember back when we first started full-contact sparring?" asked Kim.

"Yeah."

"Remember the first time I smacked you?" she snickered.

"...yeah."

"Was that real?"

"All about."

"...want another one?" Kim teased with a silly grin.

"It's ALL about _NO,_" Kimi burst, holding up her hand. "It takes 'no' to an art form!" Kim giggled again as her daughter continued, putting her finger across her chin. "Let's see, how would the diamond Kim Possible put it? '_SO_ no'!"

Kim laughed out loud, putting her arm around Kimi. "Usually that's, 'So not,' but your way works here." She then placed a hand on each of Kimi's shoulders. "So you're not freaked about your mother any more? I just heard you call me 'diamond'."

Kimi looked into Kim's eyes, searching for a second, as a kind of last assurance. "Now that I know everything...and I know who you are and where you came from, and how that relates to me and who I am--" she paused for a beat and said the last with a warm tone to her voice and a wide smile "--so not!"

They both burst into warm laughter. Then a tear of relief formed at the corner of Kim's eye. "Let me see if I can put it like you would," she beamed. "It's all about I love you, Ki," she said as they embraced.

"Awwww," Kimi purred. "Flawless diamond perfect, Mom."

Kim clutched a little tighter, feeling lighter than air from this revelation to her daughter, and the result. She felt as if the only thing that could strengthen and tighten their bond - was time. And now, there was no longer anything that could become a potential barrier or hinderance to that time.

Ki broke the hug first, reaching for the remote and pressing "play," then taking the mute off the TV. "So Mom...you know all these other, people, in the show, right?"

"Know them, worked with them for years, and still keep in touch with them," Kim nodded as the tape started again;

:::Kim...the only thing down this road is the old Middleton Fairgrounds:::  
:::That...and Adrena Lynn:::  
:::That place is haunted! Plus, I lost like, ten bucks trying to win a stuffed hippo:::  
:::Too bad, Ron...if it weren't for you and your stories, we wouldn't be here:::

Kimi motioned toward the screen. "Your...sidekick...Ron...is he that lead off the show, too?"

Kim gave her daughter a quizzical look. "...lead? Oh, you mean like dense?"

Kimi's response was to wave a finger back and forth in the air, then touching Kim between the eyes. "...and then a Clue Bee flew in and stung Mom!"

Kim playfully swatted at her daughter's hand. "No, he's not dense at all. It _is_ acting, after all..."

"...so he's kinda cute...and smart..."

Kim burst forth with a sudden titter. "You _ARE _crushing on Ron!"

"Yeah but he's crushing on you!" Kimi said in defense, "so it's all about worthless...unless..."

"...un-less..." Kim drew out, knowing where her daughter was headed.

"Well, there are too many tapes to watch in one night...does he...wear the diamond?" Kimi raised an eyebrow.

A rather confident, authoritative expression crossed over Kim's face as she sat up very straight, looking Kimi in the eye. "In the entire five-year run of the series, Ron and I did not have a romance on the show."

Kimi's eyes narrowed at her mother, unfooled. "Ah-haa..._on_ the show..."

"That's what I said."

"...but _off_ the show..."

They stared at each other for a second - then Kim drooped her head. "Busted. A short romance..."

"Soooo Mom-busted," added Kimi with a smirk.

"Yeah. But it started to affect the show...so we ended it on the friendliest of terms." then "But don't mention it around your father. He doesn't know."

Kimi nodded in agreement.

:::No, please! This ride always makes me throw up!:::

Kim and her daughter both burst into laughter, falling into each other's arms.

Friday, 6:48 AM.  
William reached to turn off the alarm and settled back onto the bed. Friday. The Bell Lap of the work week. The last door the student opens before bursting outside the school , free. William sat up and reached for his glasses. He turned to see if his wife was also awake. The other half of the bed was empty. _Either Kim is already up or is sleeping on the couch, _he thought as he rose. He quietly opened the bedroom door and peered down the hallway, spotting part of his wife's mane of auburn hair draped over the arm of the couch. William smiled to himself, and padded down the hallway, wondering if she felt any better.

What greeted him was Kim sleeping on the couch - and Kimi stretched out beside her, with Kim's hand resting on her waist. William picked up a small note on the coffee table:

-W,

Ki and I were up all night talking. I told her the whole story and she's just peachy with it. Everything is (as our major cool daughter would say) "diamond". We're going to play hookey today after we wake up - hehehe. We trust you'll make the appropriate V-mails to school and work.

Love,  
K&K

P.S.: Shhhhh.....-

William chuckled to himself, moving quietly to the counter between the living room and the kitchen, and taking a pen from a cup holder, scrawled a reply:

-K,

Done and done. Keep the cell open, I'll call later and see what you two are up to.

Love,  
W

P.S.: Even if the rift was short, it's good to see you and Ki where you belong - close to each other-

to be continued...


	2. Vgypt By Night

**2. V-gypt By Night **

The week after Kimi's discovery about Kim's past and learning the rest of the story about her origins proved to be one of the most emotionally enriching of their relationship. The two became as inseparable as possible, with Kim leaving work early on several days to pick her daughter up from school, and the two would go to the dojo for an exhaustive and satisfying workout. After showering, they went home to meet with William and cook dinner, sometimes with all three coordinating their efforts to produce the evening meal. Their evenings consisted of choosing a movie from cable, or joining in a board or card game. Kim even took her daughter to the backgammon club on Monday evening where she was well received, and Tina began to give Kimi strategic tips to help sharpen her game.

Kim and William also noticed an unexpected, but pleasant effect from their daughter's discovery of the existence of Kim's "other" environment - a growing and intense interest in the show. Kimi would spend at least an hour each night watching episodes, always with a few questions for Kim about how a certain scene was created or how one of the many fight scenes with Shego was correographed. Watching so much of the episodes was also showing in Kimi's everyday vocabulary; the inclusion of some of Kim's catch-phrases, like "So not" and "No big."

The big event of the week was Tuesday, the 12th - Kimi's 15th birthday. Kim and William had arranged a "block party" of sorts, with people and friends from around the neighborhood and friends from school attending a large cookout in the back yard, hosted by William and Lupe Delgado. This was culminated by Kim and Marcy bringing out an absolutely huge devil's food cake topped with strawberry frosting - and a striking likeness of Kimi, outfitted in a black karate uniform with gold trim.

After blowing out the candles to thunderous applause and cheers, and a rousing chorus of "Happy Birthday," Kimi commented that while the rendition of her on the cake was just "shiznekkin'" (her generation's vernacular for "Awesome") in its likeness, she had never worn a black outfit. With this, TIna came from the house with a large flat package wrapped in silver paper and presented it to Kimi. Her eyes grew as big as saucers and she took in a slow gasp as she revealed the black silk gi. Her friends immediately cheered her on to go and change into the outfit, and Kimi posed next to the cake for pictures before carving into it to serve to the guests.

After the cake, Kim whispered something into her daughter's ear, which produced a smile and nod as a response - then both went into the house, returning in standard white karate sparring uniforms. A large space was cleared on the patio, and Kim and Kimi proceeded to put on a short sparring session for their guests. Kim, being advanced over Kimi, held back a bit, so their moves would be more equal. They went back and forth, cheered on by the crowd, each gaining the advantage for a move or two, only to be countered and bested by her opponent. When they concluded they hugged warmly, then turned to bow deeply to their audience, which applauded wildly in approval. The festivities ended as evening turned into night, with Kimi and her mother forming a sort of "receiving line," thanking each of their guests personally.

As the week progressed, the entire family came to realize that Kimi's discovery of the tapes was turning out to be one of the best bonding events that could have happened to them. Kim and her daughter had formed an even tighter relationship than before, sharing more experiences together; and William felt it as well, as their closeness spread throughout the entire house.

Friday, March 15th  
5:38 PM.  
Kim exited the car with a large cup in each hand and waited for William, who got out with his own cup and a large bag with the Knick Knack Chick Shack logo on it - a chicken standing next to a likeness of the KFC mascot, Colonel Sanders, and smacking him across the shin with a fried drumstick. "I, for one, am glad this work week is -over-," Kim sighed as they started along the walk between the driveway and the front porch. "Especially with Tina still on vacation, and Dena having to leave to take her son to the doctor for a bee sting he got at school. I had to step in and take over the training class for the end of their first week, and give out a test that I haven't seen in years - and act like I have!"

"Ugh," said William, shaking his head slowly in condolence. "And all the stuff that happened earlier in the week...no wonder you didn't feel like cooking tonight."

"Yeah," Kim replied, "two people quitting without putting in a notice...and having to terminate three others for violating confidentiality policies...not only is it a headache for HR, it shoves the work those people were doing off onto others."

"People like you," William offered with a bit of a playful smirk.

"Yeah - _Hey!_" Kim caught herself in mid-sentence. William fell into a chuckle as Kim half-growled, half-laughed, "Ooooh, if I wasn't carrying these drinks... Come closer so I can kick you."

"Heh," William snickered, "it's...it's all about no way."

Kim's expression spread into a softer smile. "I see you've been practicing Ki-speak."

"It's about the only place in which I can keep up with you two," he smiled as he transfered the bag to his left hand and inserted the key to open the front door.

Kim held the outside door open as he moved inside. "Ki? We're home, and so is dinner. Knick Knack Chick Shack Chick'n Bitz."

"On my way," Kimi called from the basement. "You...did remember the chipotle dipping sauce...?"

"Doi," Kim giggled in response.

Kimi hurried up the stairs and stopped at the doorway. "Hey Dad," she smiled at William. She then turned to her mother and her lips pursed as if to hold back laughter. "Hey Mom," she said - then let a small snicker slip. "I'll help someone with stuff," she offered.

"I've got this," replied William.

Kim held her hand toward Kimi, offering one of the large sodas. "Have a drink," she grinned, "and what's so funny?"

"Nothing," Kimi replied quickly while bringing her hand over her mouth, trying to hide another snicker behind it, her breath escaping between her fingers.

Kim set her drink on the dining room table and eyed her daughter with a suspicious smile as William reached into the cupboard for paper plates and holders and began to divide the chicken for them. Kimi sat at the table, trying her best to present an angelic persona. "Baked beans or potato wedges?" she asked her father.

"Wedges today," said William, bringing over a prepared plate for her - several Chick'n Bitz, most about an inch-and-a-half across; a couple of plastic containers of tabasco sauce to dip them into; and a small pile of potato wedges, lightly battered and seasoned.

"Shiizzz-nekkin'!" Kimi said, thrusting her arm into the air and bringing her fist down quickly, close to her body.

William returned to the counter to fix plates for he and Kim. "You two," he said laughingly, shaking his head, "Starch nuts."

"The starch gives us the energy for our workouts," Kim beamed, "And we work off the fat, thereby keeping our girlish figures." Kimi nodded in agreement while dipping a piece of the chicken into her sauce, then bringing it to her mouth.

5:58 PM.  
William brought two more plates to the table, handing one to Kim, and sat to her left. Kimi finished her bite of chicken and asked, "How come you never learned martial arts, Dad? It would be diamond if we all went to the dojo together."

Kim was just about to bring a Chick'n Bit to her mouth and stopped. "I think that's my fault," she grinned sheepishly. "It could have been the way he was introduced to it." William canted his head to his wife in response, smirking. Kimi looked at her mother quizzically.

"I came home from work while she was practicing for the first time in quite a while," William explained. "She had the stereo up so loud she didn't hear me come in. I yelled her name...and she was so hyped from the workout, she instantly spun around and let me have it." Kimi's mouth slowly dropped open as he recounted the story.

"_ALMOST_ let you have it," Kim interjected, smiling. "You mostly blocked it."

"Yeah...and I wore the bruise from that 'mostly block' for nearly two weeks."

This produced a smirk and a snicker from Kim, who turned to her daughter while pointing back at William. "Himself knows a few rudimentary moves and blocks...but Himself has never studied formally."

"You SHOULD, Dad!" perked Kimi. "It's all about keeping in great shape, both mind and body...and after you studied a while and like, got through a few belts, Mom wouldn't be able to do that again!"

Kim's eyes widened for a second. "Pffffffffffft," she scoffed, waving a "pshaw" motion at Kimi. "'A few belts'?? You're a _red belt,_ and I can handle you, no big."

Kimi narrowed her eyes at her mother, wrinkling her nose and grinning slyly. "Maybe....maybe not...not after the secret move I learned today..."

"Oooooo," mocked Kim with a sly expression, wiggling her fingers at Kimi, "Se-cret moooove."

Kimi nodded slowly, still smiling. "Mmm-hmmmm...duuuuuck..."

"...duck?" quizzed Kim, puzzled.

"...duuuck..." repeated Kimi, this time bringing up her hand, slowly waving it back and forth, her thumb and forefinger together, and slowly moving it in the direction of Kim's chair.

"Duck?" Kim asked again. Then her eyes suddenly shot wide open along with her mouth as she uttered a huge gasp. "_DUCK!_ William, she found the tape of her birth!" With that, she sprang from her chair and ran into the hallway, with her daughter in hot pursuit chanting quickly, "Duck duck duck duck," through her laughter.

William just turned in his chair, laughing as the chase ensued, listening to the two running through the house, and the noise as Kimi reached her target; "Duckduckduckduck_GOOSE!_"

"Ye_EEEEK! OW!!!_" Kim shrieked while trying not to laugh. "William, HELP!"

"DuUUUCKduckduckduckallabout_GOOSE!!_" Kimi laughed again as they burst out of the bedroom down the hall.

"OUCH!" shrilled Kim. "You-_SO_-did-not pinch me-_OW! _William, do something!"

Kimi gained the upper hand and took Kim to the floor, holding one hand on the back of her head, the other giving her mother a playful smack on the rear. "What up....Tara," she said through a giggle.

William watched the two, chuckling, his hand rubbing his chin in thought. "Hmmm...get between two karate experts...how shall I put this..." He glanced at the table for a second, then brought his hands up in mock surprise, clapping them together. "...it's all about--oh look, more Chick'n Bitz for me!"

At this, both women froze and looked in the direction of the kitchen, then at each other again. "Say your name...Tara," Kimi said breathlessly, "or it's all about Dad ate your dinner." Kim managed to twist her head sideways, looking up at her daughter who was leaning down. "Yeessss...? You were going to say...?"

Kim feigned a pained look. "I was going to say...," she started, "My name...is Jessica." Kimi instanly burst out in laughter, joined by her mother. With Kimi's voice being only slightly higher than Kim's, but with the same tonal quality, each of their laughter nearly sounded like an echo of the other. They both relaxed their grips, collapsing into each others' arms, continuing to laugh - then rose from the floor. "It's all about save our dinner!" Kim proclaimed, and took a step toward the kitchen - then quickly whipped around, bending slightly and holding her hands toward Kimi at about waist level, protecting her flanks. "You just mind your affairs, _chick,_" she tittered while backing slowly to her chair, "There will be no more duck-goose during dinner."

Kimi merely responded with a triumphant smirk and a wrinkle of her nose, and took her seat. "See the fun you miss by not knowing karate?" she giggled at William.

"You weren't using karate just then," he said.

"Yes I was," Kimi responded. She waited a beat - "It was all about the Fourth Level of Duck Fu...the Crumbly Crunchie Attack."

Kim was sipping on her drink as her daughter said this - and she burst into a fit of giggles, a bit of lemonade dribbling from her nose. "Just how much of that tape did you watch?" She asked after recovering a bit.

"I got as far as where you said, 'I can't push a car, I'm having a baby up in here!" replied Kimi, "Then I had to stop--" she fell into a giggle "--I had to go to the bathroom, It was all about laughing so hard. But I want to watch the rest of it."

"I'm....not sure about that," Kim said. "There might be some things you're not quite ready to see."

"Mom," protested Kimi, "uhh...d'uh! It's all about I was there for the real deal. I can't see the replay??

William placed a hand on Kim's shoulder. "It's not _that_ bad, hon...it _is_ her birth..."

"I mean, c'mon," Kimi reiterated her case. "You told me all about where you come from...I want to learn where _I_ come from...and we have a tape!" She puctuated her request playfully by bringing her finger and thumb together again in a pinching motion.

Kim instantly scooted sideways in her chair away from her daughter. "Okay...I'm outnumbered," she sighed. "But the only way you can watch the rest of it is with us in the room." She then thrust a pointed finger in the direction of Kimi's pinching motion. "And any more of _that,_ and I'll fix you a nice Vallium shake for dessert."

Kimi's instant response was to withdraw the pinching threat, coupled with a giggle, knowing that her mother was kidding. She then dipped another Chick'n Bit into her container of chipotle and popped it into her mouth, a pleased smile on her face. Kim returned to her meal, dipping one of her Bitz and putting it into her mouth and purring, "Their honey mustard sauce is just the beeesssst."

"There's one thing I wish you had passed along, gene-wise," commented Kimi. "The way you react to food."

Kim smiled, then turned to William. "Hon, let's bring some tofu home tomorrow night. I want Kimi to have a taste of Celler food."

"Tofu isn't all that diamond," Kimi said. "Well, it depends on what flavor you give it."

Kim snickered at this. "Flavor?" she said, "I said Celler food...what flavor?"

"What...it's all about bland?"

"Bland as paper," William added.

Kimi's gaze turned toward her plate. "I think I'll save that Vallium shake for dinner tomorrow night," she said. Kim and William just chuckled at this.

6:42 PM.  
After dispensing with their paper plates, the three repaired to the living room with Kimi taking her usual place on the far right of the couch, Kim and William seated to her left. Kim uttered yet another sigh as she sat and picked up the remote for the VCR. "I can't believe I'm letting you see this, Ki. I can't even believe that I'm watching it myself!"

"It's all about Dad said I could," replied Kimi. She punctuated this by sticking out her tongue; which was met by a light and quick slap on the thigh from her mother, who then pushed the "play" button on the remote. Kimi immediately pursed a smile onto her lips as Kim's sedated expression appeared on the TV screen - especially her eyes, which were showing even more emotion and expression than usual;

:::Does this mean you're not going to pinch me?:::  
:::No way! I'll buy you a hot fudge sundae even if I don't get to pinch you. I just pinched Tara over there because she reminds me of somebody I used to work with.:::  
:::It's Jessica.:::

"Good call," Kimi snickered. "She _does_ look like Tara." She then exhaled a soft laugh. "It's all about the dumb blonde."

"Heh," Kim chuckled. "You'd be surprised. Tara was only the 'dumb blonde' on the show. Behind the scenes, she was one of the technical advisors. She did the tech work on all the gadgets that Wade would give us."

Kimi was sipping on her drink when she turned to face her mother, her mouth still around the straw, dragging it out of the cup. "Then she's a reeaally good actor, to be able to be that lead on the show."

"Guess you have to be pretty smart to play dumb," added William.

Kimi continued to watch with interest as the anesthesiologist made ready to administer the needle for Kim's epidural;

:::Is that it???" she asked. "That's the needle? Come on! I barely felt a thing!:::  
:::I'm sorry, Kim...that was just a felt pen. I'm marking the location of your spine. Now you have to sit still for me.:::  
:::Sit still while you stick a needle in my ass...you're funny, Nora, Maybe next you're going to have me stand on my hea-HEY!! _HEY! HEEEEEEYYYY!!! OWOWOWOWOWOW!!!_:::

Kimi winced as she watched her mother clamp her hands intensely onto William's wrists - then shrank back into the couch a bit as another contraction came. "Look at your _EYES!_" she exclaimed. "All about pain!"

"Soooo all about pain," Kim added.

:::Jesus, Mary, Joseph and the entire cast of 'ANTZ,' _THIS HURTS, NORA!! AND I GOTTA TAKE A DUMP!!!_:::

Kimi looked over at Kim, her mouth trying to purse back a smile. Kim just dropped her head into her hand as her daughter let forth a closed-mouth giggle, much in the same fashion as hers - "Hmmm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm...it's all about dump!"

:::Hey Tara...how's the caboose?:::

Giggles once again overtook Kimi. who was sipping from her drink. She quickly brought her hand over her mouth and coughed a couple of times through her laughter, drops of her soda seeping out from between her fingers.

:::William...this is kinda comfortable. We gotta get one of these beds for the corner of the bedroom!:::

Kim looked at her daughter, who had leaned over the arm of the couch, her body jumping with silent laughter. Kim's only recourse was a quick smack on Kimi's rear, producing an "ow" punctuated with laughter. Kimi then sat up as her mother's tone of voice and expression on the tape changed to one of seriousness:

:::William? This is it. This is where you come in. You have to concentrate along with me - and do what I tell you....'K? Take hold, babe...this can't happen without you.:::

Kim leaned to her daughter, placing a hand on her arm. "This is where it gets a bit hairy," she said softly.

:::Here we go...I'm your basic average girl, and I'm adding to the world, you can't stop me 'cause I'm Kim-Preg-na-ble--:::  
:::I've heard that song..._THAT'S _who I was thinking of. You look just like Kim Possible!:::  
:::Omigosh! Call the lab - tell them the brain is alive! I LOOK just like Kim Possible because I _AM_ Kim Possible!:::

"Ahhh, _HAHAHAHA!!_" Kimi burst out. "Tara takes one between the eyes!"

"Wait for the finish," Kim shushed, smiling widely at her daughter.

:::You know, when this is all over, I'll be apologizing my ass off to you...but if you interrupt me just once more, I swear I will stand straight up in these stirrups and deck you like an unfinished ship...are we clear?:::

"Boooo-_YA!_" Kimi exclaimed, engaging her mother in a high-five as the TV showed Jessica marching out of the delivery room. "Heheheee, Mom was diamond even before Kimi came along to show her how!"

"Show _ME _how!??" Kim smirked. "Where do you think _YOU _got it??" The three of them laughed at this - then Kimi's attention became focused on the television as Kim seemed to drift into a trance:

:::_Animation breathes its Life from a Cloudless Mind..._:::

"Whoooaaaa," Kimi drew out, placing her hand on her mother's leg, "that's from the incantation thingy..."

:::_The Doubting, though surrounded by Light, are blind..._:::

Kim nodded in response, her hand finding her daughter's.

:::_The Candle falls before the Wind...The Mirror falls behind you..._:::

Kimi's startled reaction matched that of the doctor's on the screen as he stood, knocking the stool into the cart of instruments. "That light...is that...?"

Kim said nothing, but patted her daughter's hand warmly.

"...that's...the light from the...Cross...isn't it?" Kimi stammered. She sat in rapt absorption of the events unfolding on the TV. She was so engrossed, she nearly screamed when the alarm sounded on the vitals monitor. Her grip on her mother's hand suddenly tightened, as if she, like William on the tape, were holding on as Kim's lifeline:

:::Pressure's falling--she's flatline. I've got no pulse.:::  
:::Dammit! The baby's gonna crown any second! Get a crash cart in here, stat. Get an amp of Atropine and an amp of Epi on standby.:::

Kim looked over at her daughter. A tear hovered at the corner of Kimi's eye as the doctor continued to bark orders at the attending nurses. "M-m-moomm...?" she said in a wavering whisper.

Kim leaned over, slipping her other hand to Kimi's shoulder. "I'm right here, Ki."

"You...you almost...died giving birth to me...?" said Kimi, the emotion rising in her voice, her hand tightening even more around her mother's.

:::Wait!! I have a pulse. It's...slow...20--:::

"No, baby," Kim explained, trying to calm her daughter, "not even close. It looked that way to everyone in the delivery room--"

"Even me," William interjected, his arm sliding around Kim.

"Ki," Kim continued, "I was the first Celler to ever even become pregnant in the Flesher environment, much less give birth. The Cross Agents studied this tape for over a year before they could come up with any sort of explanation. They determined that it had something to do with the Resonance frequency...some sort of...readjustment it had to undergo before I could give birth to you." She then beamed at her daughter. "As you can see, I'm okay - and so are you."

"...so I..._am_ a Celler?"

"No. You acquired traits from both of us...just as any child gets traits from both their parents." Kim's smile widened. "There's a little of both of us in you."

Kimi looked at her mother for a moment - then her nose wrinkled as her face broke into a smile, and she reached to embrace Kim. Their attention was once again drawn to the TV as the brightness of the light from Kim began to cast their shadows on the wall behind the couch:

:::Cover your eyes!:::  
:::The Improbable...Now Plausible...The Incredible--:::

Kimi slowly leaned toward the screen as the light faded and thrust the room into near-blackness.

:::I need a light on:::  
:::--Now Possible.:::

The cacophony of noise caught Kimi unaware, causing her to jump back against the back of the couch. The image on the screen melted into intense white, tinges of light blue curved around the edges. "Wh--" she stammered.

"We found out since this happened," Kim offered, "that because of certain types of radiation in the Resonance, no camera can capture it on film." She then smirked. "The radiation is harmless to Fleshers - but murder on video electronics."

"So there's nothing more to see?"

"No, that's pretty much it," said William, trying not to chuckle. "Only one more thing the tape doesn't show - it was a girl."

Kim broke into a string of uncontrollable giggles as Kimi leaned forward, looking over at William. "Really and for all about _TRUE!?_" she exclaimed in mock surprise. She then quickly reached for a magazine on the coffee table, rolling it up and rising to her knees on the couch. "Ohmigosh Dad...there's a Clue Bee on your head. Don't move, I'll get it." She dove across Kim's lap and started to swat at her father. Kim collapsed into laughter, and could offer her husband little more assistance than a few playful smacks on Kimi's rear.

William laughed as he snagged the magazine from Kimi's hand. "Say there, Inspector Clouseau-not," he chuckled, "did you think to check the mail this afternoon?"

Kimi recognized the resemblance to a line from one of Kim's shows, and played along. "I did not," she said, a rather indignant expression crossing her face. "I'm not your mail-checking person."

"If you want your first driving lesson tomorrow," William countered, "you WILL think to check the mail this afternoon."

Kimi gave an exaggerated mock sigh and rose from the couch. "It's all about blackmail," she exhaled as she crossed the room toward the front door.

"No no, not blackmail," William corrected, smirking, "just regular mail."

Kimi reached a small pass door beside the front door and opened it, bringing out a small stack of white plastic chips, each wafer-thin and about an inch square, and each adorned with the eagle-silhouette logo of the US Postal Service. "Looks like the usual end-of-the-week effluvia," Kim said, reaching for a small device on the coffee table about the size of a laptop computer, and opening a compartment in the back of it. "Flip 'em in," she said. Kimi placed the stack of chips onto the tray and pushed the compartment closed as Kim flipped up a screen on top of the device which lit up. "12 mail chips entered," the screen read. "Performing virus scan..."

"You'd think they would do that at the Post Office instead of letting potential viruses get all the way to the house," William commented as a progress bar slowly moved across the screen.

"Yeah," Kim replied, "but remember the added cost they projected of them doing it instead of us? Each piece of mail, instead of $2, would cost $5 or more."

"Government bureaucracy," sighed William. "Our tax dollars at rest."

Kimi retook her place on the couch next to Kim as the progress bar filled. "Virus scan complete. No viruses detected. Read mail no. (1-12)?" Kim pressed the "1" on a small keypad, and a figure filled the screen:

:::Hi. I'm Dora Menendez. How would you like to save up to 20% on your home insurance?:::

"Ads and junk mail," Kim scoffed, pressing another button. "Read next mail?" She pressed a "yes" key and another person jumped up on the screen.

:::THIS week - not next week - THIS week is the week to jump on lower rates for your mortgage--:::

"Ugh," Kim sighed. She pressed another button.

:::Say ladies! Have bigger, firmer, more beautiful breasts by this time next month just by using our patented system--:::

"Gaahhh!" Kim burst out. Kimi held up her hand at the screen, closing her eyes and turning her head as her mother stabbed another button. Tina Drexel's familiar face filled the screen. She was standing on a balcony, a beautiful evening landscape spreading out behind her, the setting sun coating everything in a warm golden hue.

"Hey...Aunt Tina!" Kimi straightened up.

"Isn't her flight supposed to come in tomorrow?" asked William.

"Yeah," Kim said. "She must be replying to the v-mail I sent her this afternoon. I gave her a little heads-up on the work front so she could brace for Monday."

A light breeze blew part of Tina's brunette bangs over one eye. She brushed them back and smiled into the screen, flourishing her fingers in a wave.

:::Hi guys. K, I know you sent your v-mail from work, but, by the time I got this...I mean, we were out shopping then stopped at a restaurant, and it's a lot later here than back there...so, I figured you'd be at home with W and Ki by the time I sent a reply, so...heh....hi again, guys:::

"Soooo T," Kim snickered as Tina continued.

:::Sorry about the bad time at work...but I'm glad to hear you made it through the week...now you can rest up on the weekend, and I'll be back on Monday to save the day, just like always:::

Kim giggled. "The funny part about that? She usually _does_ find the department a way out of tight spots."

"Well, look at the teacher she had," William added, smiling and slipping his arm around his wife. Kim leaned into his touch.

:::This is my last night here with Donna and Ben, and I gotta tell ya...I've had the most wonderful time here..the sights...the people...the food--ohh, the _FOOD, _Kim!::: Tina then looked to her left for a moment. :::I was thinking of panning the cam and letting you see more of the _beautiful_ skyline of Cairo...but someone said not to until they talked to you:::

Tina motioned her arms out from her sides, and she was joined by a blonde man in a grey polo shirt and jeans, and a woman dressed in a long flowing purple gown, with brilliant blonde hair put up into a bun. Kim broke into a wide smile. "Donna and Ben," she said. "Wow. Egypt has been good to them."

"That's Aunt Donna and Uncle Ben?" asked Kimi. Her mother nodded in response as Donna spoke:

:::Hey Kim! Hi William! And Hi to Kimi, if she's there. Wow, it's been forever since we've seen you guys! Tina tells us you're just about running Meridian now...doesn't surprise me...you were both destined for good fortune. Things are going really well here too...the restaurant has been rated one of the best in the city. Ben just got a promotion at the base. Life is really good here...but we're not going to tell you any more:::

Kim and William slowly turned to each other as Donna paused for a few seconds.

:::That's right::: Ben continued. :::We want you to come see for yourselves. Donna can have her assistant take care of the restaurant for a couple of weeks, and I can wrangle some more vacation time out of my boss at the base...so c'mon! It's high time we saw you again...and even higher time you saw Cairo. It's like no other city in the world!:::

Kim and William looked at each other again. "We _were_ trying to decide on where to take a vacation," Kim said softly as William nodded in response, smiling.

:::We were thinking about sometime in mid-June to do this::: said Donna. :::The weather doesn't get nasty hot for about another month after that...it would be the perfect time. It'll be after midnight by the time you get this, so reply in the morning and let us know what you think. We'll be taking Tina to the airport about 9 our time....which might be about...1 AM your time. Please let us know. We'd just love to have you guys!:::

Tina closed the v-mail. :::I'll talk to you when I get back home, K. And don't worry about work...I'll handle it, just like always!::: The three then waved and shouted their goodbyes.

Kim looked to William again. "Wanna?"

William took his wife's hand. "We're there," he said.

Kim immediately embraced him with a squeal of thanks, then reached back for Kimi to join them. "Pack a few summer things after school lets out, Ki," she said, "We're going to Cairo for vacation."

to be continued...


	3. Scram!

After the v-mail from Donna and Ben, Kim and William arranged a conference v-mail with them the next day, accepting their invitation and setting up a preliminary intinerary for their visit to Egypt. Using air miles accrued from his trips to Los Angeles, William arranged for the three of them to travel from New York's John F. Kennedy Airport via Lightspeed Air, an airline which transported passengers exclusively by "Scramjet" - a propulsion technology which allowed supersonic travel to anywhere in the world in a mere fraction of the time taken by conventional flight.

The day before, the three set off by rented car from Eastgate, traveling 700 miles to stay the night at the Ramada Plaza JFK - a hotel near the airport. Because of security procedures, they would have to be at the terminal by 6:30 the next morning to make their 9:15 flight.

**3. Scram! **

Friday, June 14th  
Ramada Plaza JFK Airport Hotel  
4:51 AM.  
"Ki..."

Kim whispered to her daughter, reaching down and gently brushing one of her bangs from her forehead as she slept on the fold-out couch in the living room of their suite. Except for the hair, it's like looking into a mirror, she thought, remarking on the resemblance she and Kimi shared. She also counted her blessings - not only the immeasurable blessing that was Kimi's birth, but the kindness of her daughter's life to this point. Must be a more open and accepting attitude among youth, thought Kim. She had never heard of anyone teasing or making fun of Kimi's appearance, and she liked to think that a small part of that was due to her warm, open and helping demeanor. Kim knew that another part was Kimi learning karate and the self-confidence building mindset that came with it. She saw much of herself in her daughter as she progressed through her belts, and through her youth - the never-give-up mentality and pushing herself to acheive goal after goal, both in martial arts and in her schoolwork. Kim counted those blessings one more time, and their product - a daughter that anyone could be proud of, and that many were envious of.

Kim lazed her fingers softly across Kimi's forehead, speaking in an almost lyrical tone. "Kiiii...wakey wakey, eggs and breaky...time to get up, hon...we have a little over an hour to get ready, have breakfast and be at the terminal..."

Kimi slowly reached up to brush at her mother's touch. One sapphire dot opened to greet Kim - then the other. "Mmrrrrrrrmmph," she managed through her half-sleep. "G'mrrn'n..."

"Good morning," Kim purred in response with a wide smile. "Sorry about such an early wake-up call, but we have stuff to do so we can make our flight."

"I know," Kimi nodded slowly, turning toward her travel alarm. "Shiz-_nek,_ Mom....5 AM???" she moaned as her head sank back onto the pillow with a muffled thud.

Kim smirked slightly. "Hey - I was up a bit after 4 and got your father up. This is the price you pay for staying up half the night watching TV."

"Mmmrraarrr," Kimi growled a protest, sitting up and sweeping her hand over her forehead to brush her hair back, then tugging downward to straighten out her nightshirt, which read, "I'm Sleeping And You're Not." "I wasn't really watching TV half the night," she said. "I was mostly about looking out the window. I've never been this high in a building before. You can see for miles up here."

Kim looked back over her shoulder as she folded her night clothes into a compartment of her suitcase. "Yeah...but you think this is high, wait until you get in the plane. We'll be flying on the edge of the atmosphere. You'll be able to see the curvature of the earth zipping by." She took a look in the mirror over the bassenette to check her hair, then closed her tote bag. "There's tea in the kitchenette," she said. "Want me to brew you a cup?"

"I think I'm all about a shower first," Kimi mumbled as she sluggishly padded across the living room to the window, to take in the New York skyline silhouetted against the first light of the approaching sunrise. She took the same position as the night before, sitting on the wide sill, bringing one leg up, folding her hands around her knee and resting her chin on it.

"Your father is still in the bathroom, but should be just about done," said Kim. "Maybe you should have a cup of tea."

"No he's not," a voice came from the short hallway, "and yes he is." William crossed the room to Kim, giving her a light kiss on the cheek as he tightened the belt of his full-length terrycloth robe. He then crossed to join Kimi at the window. "Morning Kiddo," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder, kneading it lovingly and kissing her on the top of the head. "How's the view?"

"Hi Dad," Kimi turned to smile up at William, then back to the window. "All about worth staying up for." She pointed at a couple of skyscrapers jutting into the brightening dawn. "There's the Pan Am Building...and that one is the Chrysler Building."

William smiled at Kim. "She knows her landmarks," he said. He then turned back to Kimi, patting her shoulder twice. "Shower's all yours."

"That'll wake me up," said Kimi, rising from the sill and going to her suitcase, picking out some items of clothing. "It's all about keep the tea hot, Mom," she said, making her way to the bathroom. "I'll be about five."

"One sugar and a little milk," Kim replied, checking the setting on the heating element on which sat a carafe of water, then bringing a cup from a mug tree and placing it on the counter. She then reached into a small complimentary basket with assorted teas and coffees and, selecting an envelope of Orange Pekoe, tore it open and set the teabag into the cup, pouring hot water into it.

William joined his wife in the small kitchenette, sliding his hands around her waist as he stood behind her. "One for me, too?" he asked.

"Your wish is my command," Kim cooed, bringing another cup from the tree, then looking through the basket. "You're in luck," she grinned as she brought out another envelope and opened it. "Earl Grey, coming up." She poured the water and then settled back a bit into her husband's arms as the two cups steeped. "Ki isn't exactly the perky riser," she said, giggling softly, "she must take after her father."

"Mornings have never been kind to me," replied William, "so if she's a bit slow, I can relate."

Kim slid her hands over Wiliam's at her waist, caressing gently. "So what's wrong with slow in the morning?" she said, cuddling her head back against William's chest.

"Slow could be good," said William, nuzzling his nose near Kim's ear, "especially with what's coming up later. Kimi's never been in a plane, and neither of you have ever been on a Scramjet flight."

Kim turned in her husband's embrace to face him. "Ahem," she admonished with a knowing smirk, "_If_ you recall...I was in an orbital reentry rocket on 'Monkey Ninjas In Space'..."

"Uh huh...a simulated cabin in a studio with film backdrops and matte paintings," William snickered as Kim feigned a mock struggle of exaspiration against his arms. "This is actual supersonic flight at the fringe of the atmosphere."

Kim thought for a moment - then her expression spread into a devilish grin. "...wanna join the Twenty Mile High Club?" she said softly, teasing the tip of a finger over the partially-exposed chest above William's robe.

They were stopped by an obvious-sounding "ahem" from the living room. They quickly turned to see Kimi tapping her foot, her arms folded across her chest, a brush in one hand, her expression a mix of stern authority and a playful smirk. "Soooooo busted. I leave you two alone for five minutes, and it's all about you're on Spring Break or something."

Kim suddenly adopted an angelic look to her eyes. "But...but..." she stammered, blinking innocently, "we were just talking...honest!"

Kimi broke into a small titter. "Sounds like you've been all about a peek at Frannie's playbook."

Kim eyed her daughter with a suspicious grin as she removed the teabag from Kimi's cup and added a cube of sugar and poured a bit of milk from a Refrigitainer on the counter. "Maybe we should 'be all about a peek' at _YOUR _playbook, young lady."

"Mooommm," Kimi snickered, "You already know all the guys I hang around with. They're all mostly from the dojo...and you've met the kids I hang around with from school. All about no revelations there."

Kimi's mouth dropped open as her mother giggled, "Yeah...you're so predictable and boring...and we _were_ just talking."

William took note of Kimi's outfit - a shirt with a picture of the lead singer from Nytra, Sarah Nayde - a sultry brunette - and the title from their latest album, "This Is Us" - then on the back, a view of the back of her head - "This Is Us - Leaving." "Sure you want to wear that into Egypt?" he commented. "I mean, you can never be sure how people in other countries react to Western culture..."

Kimi looked down, tugging at her shirt, then back at her father. "This??? Dad....Nytra's guitarist is from the Middle East. It's all about No Big. I'll be welcomed!"

Kim trailed her finger across William's chest as she left the kitchenette. "Keeping up means keeping up on the music front, too," she mused, then looking at his robe, "and keeping up on the clothing front. You're the only one not dressed." She gave him a playful swat as he headed toward the bedroom.

"Love those diamond cargoes, Mom," Kimi said, noticing the near-emerald shade of Kim's pants as she walked into the kitchenette to pick up her tea, taking a small sip.

"I thought they would be rather fitting," Kim replied, slimming her hands over the fabric, "I found them about a week before we left. They're very close to the 'Caesar Green' Cleo cargoes I wore on 'Pain King vs. Cleopatra'."

"I'm all about jealous," said Kimi, slightly dejectedly. "By the time I went through my summer stuff, it was too late to get to the store...and all my cargoes are AAWT."

"AAWT?"

"All about Worn n' Torn," Kimi grumbled.

"Awww, so not the drama Ki," Kim beamed. "I brought a few pair of cargoes. We can share. I like those jeans you have on, though."

"You should," her daughter smirked, "they're yours." Kimi then walked to sit on the arm of the couch. "Seems we're all about share everything," she said, reaching into her backpack and pulling out a series of small discs. "When I mentioned that retro was the new platinum this summer, you showered me in MD's - especially the Rush stuff."

"No big," Kim continued, "thanks to your father's extensive music collection. It was already huge when I met him...and a lot of stuff he downloaded off the net and put on CD's. All I had to do was copy some off to Mini Discs." Kim's expression dropped a little. "...I really like Rush - always have. I have every one of their albums up until their fatal plane crash in 2009. I still kind of miss them a little."

Kimi crossed from the couch and placed an arm around her mother. "Shine up, diamond Mom," she offered. "As long as you have their music, it's all about always with you."

"Keeping up on the vernacular front, Kim?" William chuckled as he came from the bedroom, dressed in jeans and a burgundy polo shirt. He had his suitcase in one hand and a tote bag slung over one shoulder and wheeling Kim's suitcase behind him. He set them near the door, then turned to the girls. "Sooo," he said, clasping his hands together, "Breakfast in the dining room downstairs, or the airport cafeteria?" He immediately realized his error with the look he got - Kim with her arms folded, Kimi with her hands on her hips, both with their head canted a bit, one eye slightly closed. "Allll-right then," he said, trying to save himself, "That's the dining room downstairs. I'll call to have the bags brought down to the holding area."

5:32 AM.  
Kimi slowly rubbed her palms together as the waiter approached the table with their order. "All about carbs and protein," she said as he set the plates in front of each of them - eggs, toast and bacon for Kimi; eggs and sausage for William; and eggs and toast with peach preserves for Kim, with orange juice all around. As Kimi dug into her meal, she noticed that her parents were looking at each other even more than usual, especially after Kim had ordered her breakfast. At one point, she had to ask. "Something up between you two that I should be in the loop about?"

Kim broke the gaze first, turning to her daughter. "This breakfast is an exact replica of the first meal your father ever made for me after my Cross," she smiled, tipping her fork toward her plate.

William nodded to Kimi in agreement, then smiled widely at his wife. "I still remember the expression on your face as I was cooking," he said. "It was hard to ask you what you wanted, you were so distracted by the eggs." Kim tittered in slight embarassment at this. William continued, "That couldn't have been as embarassing as having to explain the noises you made when you ate it."

Kim turned back to Kimi. "Over the years, my reaction to Flesher food has...lessened somewhat...but I used to just go nuts over _any_ food."

"Like you do when you have an after-dinner mint?" asked Kimi.

"Exactly," Kim replied.

"Not so much with roasted skunk butt, though," William smirked.

Kim broke into a giggle and swatted at William's arm. "I'm so sorry I ever brought that up that morning. I should have said spinach waffles or at least something _edible._" She then looked over at Kimi, who was slowly placing her fork onto her plate, pushing her remaining egg away. "What's the matter, hon?" she asked. "Something wrong with your eggs?"

"Spin-ach waf-fles??" Kimi grunted, "It's all about soo-_NOT_ the appetite, Mom!"

Kim tittered, "Oh, the roasted skunk butt didn't get your attention, huh?"

"C'mon," Kimi brushed a hand in her mother's direction, "everybody knows that roasted skunk butt isn't a real food...but spinach? The second Sunday of every month, Frannie's mom invites me to breakfast...and she invites me because she's all about making spinach omelettes. Frannie thinks it's all diamond, but I couldn't even stand to watch her eat it!"

Kim giggled in response, and William dialed a number on his cell. "Let's eat what we're going to eat," he said, "We have about ten minutes before we have to leave...just enough time to check out. I'm calling the lobby to load our luggage on the shuttle to the airport."

"I...think I'm good for now," said Kimi, pushing her plate back and downing the rest of her orange juice. Kim finished her last piece of toast and tapped a napkin along her mouth. The three then picked up and started for the door. They stopped at the cashier as William slid a card through a slot. An electronic voice came from the machine: :::Total of $31.18 paid. Thank you for choosing the Ramada Plaza JFK Restaurant. We hope you enjoyed your meal and please dine here again.::: They made their way to the main lobby of the hotel. William stood at a computer terminal filling a check-out form while Kim and Kimi stopped for a moment in the gift shop.

Kimi was standing in front of a v-postcard terminal, looking over several scenes of the New York skyline to choose as a backdrop. "V-card to Frannie, Mom," she said, "And you're buying." She punctuated this last with a flutter of her eyes, the flecks of silver flashing reflections of the lighting.

"Is _that_ right!?" burst Kim, giggling while fishing a card from her purse and sliding it into a slot on the terminal. "I guess I got talked into that...somehow."

Kimi flashed her mother a wide "I get away with stuff like this because you love me" smile, and turned back to the terminal as a voice came over the speaker:

:::Welcome to the VidFlash V-postcard System. Please choose a background::: Kimi flipped to a view of the city from the top of the spire of the Chrysler Building. :::When the light over the display is on, the camera is on. You will have 30 seconds to leave your message:::

A yellow light over the monitor flicked on, and Kimi's face lit up with it. "Heyyyy, diamond-unit Frannie! It's all about The Apple of Immense Dimension! New York is a BIG diamond. Our hotel room was on the 28th floor. I think I saw your house from here!" she giggled. "Well, we're all about Scram now. V-mail you when we hit The Middle Easy. All about Byyyeee!" She then pressed a button on the terminal keypad.

:::Message saved. Please enter the address of the person you wish to send this V-postcard to::: Kimi worked at the keyboard for a moment, entering Frannie's address.

:::Address valid. This V-postcard will be sent with today's v-mail cycle. Thank you for using the VidFlash V-postcard System:::

"You'll have to tell her to save that," Kim said. "I'd love to have a V-postcard from New York."

"Well, Mom," Kimi smirked, "you...._could_ always send yourself one when we get back." She reached up to tap Kim on the head. "Here's a Clue Bee that will remind you."

The two giggled softly as William appeared at the entrance to the gift shop. "All aboard, ladies...the shuttle is ready to leave."

The three walked out the front doors of the hotel, where a large transport was parked. Kim looked near the bottom of the vehicle, which was perched on a single rail. "Maglev?" she asked.

"Yep," William replied, holding his hand out for Kim's as she ascended the two steps into the cabin. "And its own route straight to the airport - no sitting in traffic."

"...mag-lev?" queried Kimi, following her mother up the steps as William brought up the rear.

"Magnetic Levitation," said William, as he passed the card for their plane tickets through a reader near the aisle. "It's on a light rail powered by magnetic fields. They hold the train suspended just inches above the track. It's smooooth." He puncutated this by hovering his hand in front of him. "And it's underground. A quick four-minute ride to the terminal."

6:21 AM.  
JFK International Airport  
Terminal 4 - Lightspeed Air  
Kimi was still reading from a brochure on the Scramjet as the maglev shuttle slowed to a stop in front of the Lightspeed Air passenger loading area. "It says this thing will do 'Mach 23'...whatever Mach is..."

"Mach is a term for The Speed of Sound," Kim said. "It's around 700 miles an hour."

"Mach 23 is roughly a little over 16,000 miles per hour," added William.

Kimi lifted her head from the brochure, looking at her parents with a wide-eyed, disbelieving stare. "...sss-six-teen-thousand...?" she stammered.

"Yep," William replied.

"A-and this thing is safe??"

"Absolutely. It's got loads of backup systems on board, if anything should go wrong."

"Wh-what could go...wrong...?" Kimi stuttered out.

"Don't know," Wiliam shrugged. "Seven years of constant operation, and nothing has ever gone wrong. They spent years and years perfecting the idea before a single passenger ever set foot on one."

He was interrupted by a voice from the overhead speaker: :::Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Lightspeed Air. Your luggage is now being offloaded from the terminal shuttle. If you would please exit the vehicle through the doors closest to your seat, you can enter the terminal, claim your luggage at the preliminary collection point and proceed to the Security Lanes. Please remember that any luggage not picked up at the preliminary collection point will not be loaded onto the Stratoliner.:::

"That's us, guys," William said, standing up. He held out his hand to help Kim, then Kimi out of their seats, and the three turned for the shuttle exit just behind their seats. As they exited the maglev shuttle, Kim and William broke into a smile and locked arms, bouncing and singing, "Let's all go to the lobby...let's all go to the lobby...to catch ourselves a flight..." Kimi started to lag behind during this, trying to pretend she didn't know the silly couple walking toward the terminal.

Just before they entered the building, they heard an approaching roar from above. William pointed toward the post-dawn sky. "There's a Scramship," he said. "Might even be our flight."

Kim and Kimi looked into the air, and were stunned by the sight of a completely unconventional-looking wedge-shaped craft flying over the airport. The entire plane was a wing - its shape sleek and swept-back, like the head of an arrow, its dark gray skin gleaming in the just-risen sun

Kim drew out, staring in wide-eyed wonder. "Ssshhhhiii--"

"--zzznek..." finished Kimi. "It looks like a spaceship...!"

"It might as well be," William said. "It flies to the space station a couple of times a month."

"Well," Kim cut in with a smirk. "There's an idea for next year's vacation, Mr. Simulated-Cabin-In-A-Studio."

"C'mon, let's get our luggage," William chuckled, "Miss Twenty-Mile-High-Club." He punctuated this with a short swat at Kim's rear which produced a squeal from her as they continued into the terminal to the collection carousel.

Kimi stood the closest to the machine as suitcases passed by, looking for their articles. "Mine," she uttered as they appeared, and she pulled them off the rotating platform, "Mom's....Mom's...Dad's...mine."

After they collected their luggage and carry-ons, William tipped a finger in the direction of a large sign down the concourse- "Security Lanes" - and several aisles through which people were funneling into and lining up for. The three set off in that direction, totes and backpack over their shoulders, carrying suitcases or wheeling them behind. "Just do what the screens tell you, Ki," William explained, "and...the screeners can sometimes be a bit...infuriating...so mind your tongue if they ask to inspect something."

Kimi fell into line behind her parents, placing her suitcase on the floor and sitting on it as they waited for the line to move. Each passenger would have to go through several different and thorough checks and scans of both their luggage and their person. Kim and Kimi were surprised and, a bit worried as a couple of people were pulled from the line for non-compliance or violation, and a couple others were escorted to nearby rooms for a short interrogation or a more extensive search.

Finally they were at the first station - an x-ray scan of their luggage. William hefted their suitcases onto a conveyor belt, and Kimi helped a woman behind her, then turned to watch the screeners as they intently studied their monitors for anything of note. Kimi watched her backpack slowly enter the x-ray machine, its contents moving across the screen. The screener manning the x-ray station - a balding, rather rotund man in his early 40's - raised from his position at the screen, looking Kimi in the eye. "Is this your backpack, Miss?" he inquired, already a tone of suspicion in his voice.

Kimi was taken back by the sudden unexpected attention - then caught her composure. "Yes..." she replied, a hint of defense in her own voice.

The screener retrieved the backpack from the x-ray machine, setting it on the counter in front of Kimi. "Please open your backpack and remove all electronic devices, Miss." His tone now had a tinge of accusation in it.

Kim turned to look at what was going on. William leaned to her. "Now you know why they tell you to be at the terminal so early before a flight." He then looked at Kimi. "Everybody has their electronics checked, Ki." William then raised his head to the screener. "This is her first flight," he said. "I think you surprised her a bit. I should have told her about the electronics check."

The screener looked at William - then back at Kimi, who was unzipping her backpack - and his expression lightened a bit. "He's right, Miss," he said. "Ever since the bomb that went off at O'Hare Airport in Chicago back in 2006, all airports screen any electronic devices that are brought on board an aircraft - especially in carry-on luggage, such as your backpack - and especially since the Scramships began flights." He then motioned to Kimi's backpack. "I'd like you to take any and all electronics you have in your carry-on and place them here on the counter. Then I'll ask you to operate each of them. I think I only saw one item with electronics, though...looks like an MD player." The screener then attempted a slight smile, to ease Kimi a bit.

"I think I understand," Kimi smiled back, pulling her MD player from her backpack and setting it on the counter. "It's all about your job."

"And your safety," the screener replied, then chuckling a little. "Yeah, and my job, too." He then motioned to the MD player. "Would you please open the disk compartment and show it to me?" Kimi complied, flipping the back of the player open, showing the screener. "Okay, now close it and please operate the player for me," he said, picking up the headset. Kimi chose a disk and track, and pressed the "play" button. The screener's face melted into a smile, his eyes closing slightly as music flowed into the headset:

-A modern day warrior, mean mean stride-  
-Today's Tom Sawyer, mean mean pride-

"You're a Rush fan?" he said. "I never would have guessed...especially since you have on a Nytra t-shirt."

"It's all about retro this summer in my force," Kimi beamed. "I got the Rush from Mom," she said, pointing to Kim, who also had a proud smile.

The screener turned to Kim. "Got all their albums?" he asked.

"Soo yeah," said Kim.

"Man, that takes me back." The screener then returned his attention to Kimi. "Can't fault Nytra though," he said. "I have a cousin who is head over heels for Sarah Nayde. He brings their disks over all the time."

"Shiznekkin'," Kimi grinned. "So, am I diamond?"

"You're good to go," the screener smiled, removing the headset. "Please advance to the next screening station, and thank you for your patience and understanding."

Kimi replaced the MD player in her backpack and moved to catch up with her parents, who were lining up next to a tall cylinder-shaped enclosure for a full-body scan. She looked over the instruction screen: "Please empty your pockets and place all items into the tray to your left. Please place all removable metal objects including piercings into the tray to your left. Please remove eyeglasses, contact lenses and all jewelry. Once you have followed these directions, please enter the scanner and stand in the white circle. In order to get an accurate scan, you must stand still until the scanner light goes out. Failure to fully comply with these instructions may result in your being asked to pass through the body scan again, or to step from the line."

Kimi removed her rings, earrings, watch and belt, then emptied her pockets - then stepped into the body scan. She stood within a white circle on the floor about two feet across, and waited for a moment. A band of bright green light appeared over her head, then began to descend down the wall. Kimi tried to remain still, but after the light passed down her head, she couldn't help looking down, watching the light band highlighting her contours as it slid down her body. The band of light stopped at the floor of the cylinder, then went out.

As Kimi exited the body scanner, she was immediately stopped by a screener, this time a woman. "I'm sorry, Miss," she said, "but the instructions clearly stated to remove contact lenses before entering the scanner. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to please go to the end of the line and repeat the scanning process."

Kimi was dumbstruck. "Wh-What contacts?" she stammered. "I'm not wearing contacts!"

The scanner canted her head, closing one eye, staring more intently at Kimi. "Miss, please. No one has eyes that color. Now please step to the end of the line or I'll have to call security."

Kim had heard the last of the conversation and walked back. "What's wrong, Ki?"

The screener instantly turned toward Kim. "Ma'am, please do not hold up the screening process. I've asked this girl to remove her contact lenses."

Kim's expression soured into a stern scoul. "Listen..._Ma'am_...this girl happens to be my daughter...and those are _-NOT-_ contacts!" Kim then pulled a small photo album from her purse. "Her eyes are that color...they have been from birth."

Kim shoved a baby picture of Kimi at the screener, who gave it a bit of a scoff. "Pictures can and have been edited, Ma'am."

A few of the passengers behind the incident started to show signs of frustration at the delay. The woman behind Kimi who had been helped with her suitcase spoke up. "Madam, I've spoken with this girl, and I think her eyes are really that color. I also think that it's _you_ who are holding up the screening process." This was echoed by several other people.

William had by now walked back. "Is there a problem?"

The screener turned to William, not missing a step. "Sir, please do not hold up the screening process. I've asked--"

"She thinks I'm wearing contacts!" Kimi interrupted. "This must be one of the 'infuriating' ones you warned me about."

"Ki--" William started - then noticed a penlight clipped to the screener's belt. "Ki, close your eyes," he said. Kimi looked at him quizzically for a second, then complied. William turned to the screener. "Ma'am, turn on your penlight and shine it into Kimi's eyes when she opens them." Kim's eyes widened as she realized what her husband was doing, then she smiled warmly at him. The screener plucked the penlight from her belt clip and turned it on, pointing it at Kimi's eyelids. "Watch her pupils," William said to the screener. "Okay Kiddo," he then said to Kimi, "Open 'em wide."

Kimi opened her eyes, blinking for a second at the brightness of the light, and then kept them open. The screener looked into the pools of sapphire blue, watching Kimi's pupils contract amidst the streaks of shimmering silver. "In-credible," she said, clicking the penlight off and returning it to her belt. "They _are_ really that color. Was it from a surgery?"

"Genetics," Kimi beamed, turning to her parents, who were also smiling widely, then back to the screener. "Sorry, but it's all about can I go now?"

The screener looked as if she were ready to dig into a large platter of crow. "Yes, your body scan is negative and complete," she said, then turned to the rest of the passengers. "I'm very sorry for the delay." Kimi then herself turned to the people in line behind her to apologize. Their applause didn't give her that chance. Her only response was to smile, wrinkling her nose and bowing deeply - then picking up her items from the tray and trotting off to join her parents at the next screening station.

8:52 AM.  
Kim, William and Kimi finally finished their screening process, and checked their baggage. They walked down the long hallway to the boarding area, carrying their totes, and Kimi slinging her backpack over one shoulder. "Does everybody have to go through that before _every_ Scramship flight?" she asked.

"Every single one," replied William. "It's even tighter security than conventional flights."

"Next time it should be all about conventional," grumped Kimi. "We'd get there faster."

"Heh," William chuckled. "If we were flying conventional, we'd be in the air for over six hours, and still not be in Egypt. We'd have to be stuck in Rome for two hours to catch a connecting flight, then another four hours to Cairo."

"Well, how long will the Scramship flight take?"

"We'll be in the air for a little over two hours. We'll touch down in Cairo in time to catch dinner."

"I can't wait to see Donna and Ben again," Kim said. "I'm glad we don't have to wait all that long."

Kimi put her hands to her head. "This time thing is all about headache," she moaned. "Three hours ago, we had breakfast...and in a couple of hours, we'll have dinner."

William looked at his watch. "It's about 9 in the morning here," he said. "In Cairo, it's nearly 5 in the afternoon."

"Just think of it as a late lunch," Kim teased. "Then you can have a snack before bed...if you're not tired from the flight."

"Tired," Kimi mused as they neared the end of the corridor. "Is that what's called jet--"

The three stopped as they rounded a corner, the corridor opening up into a large boarding area. The wall facing the taxiway was all windows, wrapping overhead to form half of the roof. "--laaag-a-mooch," Kimi finished, her eyes wide and round.

What greeted them was the Scramship, waiting at the end of a retractable egress tunnel, some 80 feet from the building. The overhead pass gave no real idea of the craft's true size. From the front it looked like a spaceship, which was Kimi's first impression from the sighting outside the terminal, but mixed with an enormous manta ray. The gray shape was even sleeker from this angle - and even as close as they were, the immense size made it look even further away. There were two huge intakes for the engines, and they were formed into the shape, rather than jut from it like more conventional craft. There were no sudden curves anywhere - just a huge wing, sitting on the tarmac. A manta ray spaceship, with huge eyes.

A slim brunette woman made her way from behind a large desk to stand in front of the passengers, who were still taking in the sight of the aircraft before them. She was wearing a uniform of the company - a silver short-sleeve shirt, with black pants and vest, each with a pair of thin stripes of silver down the side. On her chest was a pin with the company logo - a letter "L" in silver, shaped like a lightning bolt, surrounded by a deep blue field dotted with tiny stars. "Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen," she said, "My name is Janet Spencer, and I want to thank you for choosing Lightspeed Air. Sitting before you is our newest plane, and the flagship of Lightspeed Air, the X-49 Stratoliner, first brought into service three years ago. It can, from takeoff, reach Mach 1, which is the Speed of Sound...about 740 miles per hour, in less than 30 seconds. Its top speed in orbit is Mach 23, or more than 16,000 miles per hour, and its non-orbit flight ceiling is just over 200,000 feet...more than 38 miles above the earth." This was met with hushed gasps from the crowd of passengers. "With the X-49," Janet continued, "we can fly you anywhere in the world in less than five hours - and even on special flights to the Space Station."

Janet then walked to a card reader near the entrance to the egress tunnel. "If you would please have your ticket cards ready as you approach the reader, your boarding will go much more smoothly. If you can't find your assigned seat in the aircraft, please ask a flight attendant...they are willing and more than happy to help." With this, she reached to press a button on the reader, and the door on the egress tunnel slid up into the ceiling.

Kim turned to Kimi, who was still in awe over the image of the Stratoliner. "Ready, Ki?" she asked. "We're starting to board."

"Oh...sorry," Kimi said, snapping back into focus. "I was...you know...like...it's all about spaceship."

Kim placed an arm around her daughter. "C'mon, Duhs Lightyear," she snickered. "Let's get in the spaceship." The three of them got into the forming line and edged toward the card reader. William brought three cards from his shirt pocket and readied to swipe them through the reader.

They approached the reader, where Janet had remained to greet each of the passengers. She read the reader as William swiped the cards. "Good morning, Mr. Hodge," she smiled, "and welcome to Lightspeed Air. Three in your group today?"

"That's right," William said, sliding the cards back into his pocket, and taking a half-step to the side. "This is my lovely wife, Kim," he said, bringing his arm out for Kim to step into his embrace, "...and our charming daughter, Kimi."

Janet extended her hand warmly to Kim, who took it. "Nice to meet you, Kim...I just love your hair," she beamed, prompting a "Thank you" from Kim - then turned to Kimi. "And how do you do, Kee--" she stopped short as the reflection from the Stratoliner in the morning sun caused Kimi's irises to glitter a dance of silver "--oh, you-have_-THE-_most amazing eyes I have ever seen!" Kimi's response was to blush slightly. "I'm sorry," continued Janet, "you must get that a lot, but...wow! Your boyfriend must feel very lucky to be with you."

Kimi smiled through her blushing. "He might be," she said softly, "once I meet him....but right now in my life, it's all about polished diamond on the schoolwork."

Janet smiled warmly at Kimi then to Kim, who met her with a wide smile of her own. "Kimi will be starting high school next year," she said.

Janet tried to hold back a small chuckle. "She'll have to beat the boys away with a stick, once they see her eyes."

"She can do that, too," snickered Kim, starting to turn to enter the tunnel. "She knows some karate."

Kimi's mouth dropped open at this. "Some!??"

"Have a good flight, you three," Janet laughed as they made their way into the tunnel entrance. She heard Kimi's voice echo in the egress tunnel: "All _not_ about 'some,' Mom!" and Kim's resulting laughter.

They reached the entrance to the ship, where they were met by a young blonde flight attendant who was handed the ticket cards by William, and she slipped them into a slot next to the door, then read a small screen over the slot. "Good morning Mr. Hodge, Kim and--" she mispronounced "Kimmie."

"Keemie," Kimi immediately corrected.

"I'm sorry...Kimi," the blonde replied. "Your seats are 14A, B and C," she said sweeping her arm into the ship. William stepped aside to let his wife and daughter enter first.

They were greeted by a wide, open seating area - two groups of four seats wide, and twenty-five rows deep - a total of 200 passengers. The center aisle and the ones running down either side of the ship were wide and spacious, allowing people to move throughout the ship with no obstructions. The seats were soft and tall, curving over and around the passenger's head, and contained speakers and plug-ins for headsets. If a passenger wanted to listen to radio or watch an in-flight movie, they could pull a mediaset from the headrest containing a viewing system which made it appear as if the passenger were sitting before a wide, six-foot tall screen. The seats were covered in a plush charcoal fabric with gray accents. They sat on a carpet of deep blue, and the walls of the ship's cabin were of the same color.

Kim and Kimi immediately noticed how bright the passenger compartment was - then they noticed why. The entire upper half of the ship was a clear canopy, running the length and breadth of the ship. It appeared almost as if the ship were exposed to the open air.

"Shiizzz-nektikal," Kimi drew out. "All about wide open space!" She felt the gentle tug from her mother as she led the three down the center aisle to their seats on the left side of the ship; William to the outside, then Kim and Kimi. Kimi looked at the back of the seat ahead of her, which held a small panel screen containing facts about the ship and answered questions about in-flight tasks.

William leaned forward and tapped a panel near the bottom of the seat back in front of him. "Here's where you put your carry-on," he said, tipping out a generous storage space and placing his tote into it. Kim did the same.

Kimi followed suit, then read the screen: "Performing pre-flight scan...all a-bout security."

A rather small man with rich, dark skin and dressed in a business suit took the fourth seat in the group and opened the storage compartment, placing a small sports tote inside. He sat back, turning to look at Kimi and smiling. "You handled the screener at the body scan very tactfully," he said with a bit of an accent. "Both you and your mother. Screeners can be...infuriating at times."

"Thanks," Kimi replied, smiling. "Hey, my dad said the same thing about them. I'm glad he warned me. That lady was all about lead snob."

Kim leaned forward, having heard the short conversation. "Hi," she said, offering her hand, "Thanks for complimenting my daughter. I'm Kim...this is Kimi," she motioned in the other direction, "and my husband, William."

"How do you do," the man said, shaking first Kim's hand and then William's. "I am Ramsi Al-Kalesh. I was a few places behind you in the screening line, and saw the entire incident. As I was saying to your daughter, she responded well." He then took an extra second looking at Kim. "Oh my," he exclaimed in a hushed voice, "I think I recognize you. Your maiden name...was it...Kim Possible?"

"Yeah," Kim said through an exhale, beaming. "You actually remember the show?"

"Yes," said Ramsi, "I used to watch faithfully as a child. I still have some of the episodes saved onto videotape." He then slid his hand inside his suitcoat, pulling out a small electronic notepad and stylus, then smiling at Kim. "Would it be too forward...if I were to ask for your autograph?" he said.

Kim was rather surprised, not having heard that in so many years. "Yes...yes of course," she finally smiled, taking the pad and stylus and writing: "Ramsi - no big! Thanks for being a fan. Love, Kim Possible."

She then handed the notepad back to Ramsi, who studied it for a moment, grinning widely. "This is a very good year indeed," he said. "I get to go on a trip back to my homeland, and I get to meet a celebrity from my youth." He pressed a couple of buttons on the notepad to save the message, and placed it back into his suitcoat.

"Oh, you're from Egypt?" Kim asked.

"Yes," replied Ramsi. I left and came to America as a child. May I ask the nature of your trip to Egypt?"

"Strictly pleasure," beamed Kim. "A couple of my friends moved there after they were married."

"Ah," said Ramsi. "I wish that I could say the same, but my trip is mostly business. I am an editor for a dining magazine. Perhaps you have seen it...'World Restaurant Monthly'? We are doing a special on the restaurants of Cairo, and they chose me to do the story. I am very lucky."

"Wonder if Donna's place is on his itinerary," said William, leaning to Kim.

"Yes, good idea," Kim said, then turned to Ramsi. "My friend Donna runs a restaurant in Cairo...she's gotten a lot of good reviews on it. It's called 'Rotisserie Belvedere.' They serve everything from Egyptian to Greek to American."

Ramsi pulled his notepad out again and pressed a couple of buttons, then checking down a list. "I do not have it listed here," he said, taking the stylus from its holder and scrawling something at the bottom of the list, "but I am adding it now."

"Our friends are meeting us at the airport," Kim added. "We're probably going to eat there tonight when we get off the plane,"

Ramsi looked at Kim for a moment - then reached into his other pocket, producing a cell phone. "My, uh, cousin lives in Cairo," he said, dialing a number. "He will know where the restaurant is." He brought the phone to his ear and immediately started speaking in Arabic at a very fast pace. Kimi could not help but wonder at the strange language she had never heard before. She was able to make out part of the conversation, where Ramsi uttered the phrases "Kim Possible" and "Rotisserie Belvedere" mixed with his native tongue. Ramsi then smiled widely at the three of them, and ended the call, slipping the phone back into his suitcoat. "I am most fortunate indeed to have met you, Kim - and your family." He then reached into his pocket and brought out a small packet of medication. "If you will excuse me...I do not like flying. I must take a sedative that will make me sleep for a couple of hours." Ramsi then instructed a passing flight attendant to have someone wake him when they were on the ground in Cairo.

"It was good to meet you too, Ramsi," said Kim, smiling. "It's a shame you don't enjoy flying...but it is the quickest way to get anywhere. Have a good nap, and maybe we'll see you at Donna's restaurant one night."

Ramsi smiled again at Kim. "With everything you have told me about the restaurant," he said, "I am sure I will see you there." He then opened the packet and tipped it toward his mouth, letting a pill slip out of the packet. He put the empty packet into a pocket, and reclined his seat slightly, fastening his belts and folding his hands across his chest. Within a moment or two, Ramsi fell into a sound sleep.

9:14 AM.  
The passengers started into a low buzz of conversation as the engines of the Stratoliner began to whirr and whine to life. A flight attendant stood at the front of the passenger cabin with a microphone in hand, her voice coming through speakers in the seats' headrests. "Attention, Ladies and Gentlemen...if you would please fasten your belts, Flight 1422 to Cairo will be getting under way." She paused a moment as people throughout the cabin found their belts and snicked them into place, then continued. "Please make sure all carry-on items are stowed into the compartments in the back of the seat ahead of you. The captain will inform you when you will be allowed to access carry-on items. We should be in the air for around two hours and eleven minutes, putting us on the ground in Cairo Airport at about 7:26, local time."

The buzz among the passengers increased slightly as they felt the Stratoliner begin to pull from the terminal. Some of them watched the morning sun slide across the cabin as the ship turned onto the taxiway. Kim turned to Kimi, checking to make sure her belts were tight. "Is Ramsi all strapped in?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Kimi. "He strapped in before he blinked out."

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah...all about butterflies. But I think those will go away once we're in the air."

The ship came to the end of the taxiway, making a slow, sharp 90-degree turn, then stopping for a moment - then the whine of the engines began to build, rising in pitch - then again, reaching what seemed to be a crescendo, nearly screaming. Kim patted her daughter on the knee. "Here we go, Ki," she said. At that moment, the ship began to move forward. Before Kimi could even think, the ship was accelerating at an incredible rate, the grounds of the runway and outlying buildings rushing by in an ever-increasing blur.

"Oh...ba-by," was all Kimi could manage as the front of the ship began to lift. She felt a distant thud as the wheels reached the limit of their travel just before leaving the ground. The scream from the engines rose to a new crescendo now as the ship lifted into the air, the sun at their back as they ascended. Kimi strained a bit to turn her head to her mother. "G-all-about-force!" she exclaimed. She found it even harder to return her head to a forward position as the ship continued to accelerate, climbing at a steep angle.

A voice came over the headrest speakers: :::Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen. This is your captain, Lance Perrish speaking, and welcoming you to Flight 1422 to Cairo, Egypt. We have reached our first velocity plateau, Mach 1, or roughly about 750 miles per hour. I wanted to advise you that we will now be switching from conventional jet engines, and initiating the Scramjet ramair engines. You will feel a strong surge of acceleration as the Scramjets kick in:::

"M-m-mmorre..?" Kimi stuttered out.

"More and more," replied William. Kimi heard the scream of the engines begin to fall away, and be replaced with a low, steady roar. Just then, Kimi felt as if she had been shoved in the back. The ship, which had already been gaining speed at a fantastic rate, burst ahead, further pinning Kimi's head back against the fabric of the headrest.

They continued to climb as the captain counted off the velocity over the speakers: :::Now reaching Mach six...Mach seven...nine...this is Mach ten, Ladies and Gentlemen...about 7,500 miles per hour...and we're only halfway to cruising speed!::: A mix of whoops and applause came from the passengers, thrilled by the sensations. :::We'll be accelerating at a less intense rate from here, so I'm going to announce that it is safe to remove items from the forward stowage compartments. In a few moments, you will watch the color of the sky change as we reach into the upper middle atmosphere:::

Kim, William and Kimi felt the vice of acceleration-induced gravity begin to loosen just a bit, and they stretched, bending forward. William leaned to Kim's ear, whispering something. Kim nodded to her husband, smiling warmly, then turned to Kimi. "Can I see your MD player for a sec, hon?" she asked. Kimi reached into the compartment and pulled the player and headset from her backpack, handing it to her mother. Kim searched the list of songs on the disks, then chose one and handed Kimi the headset. "William says to listen to this song while the sky changes color," said Kim, pushing "play." Kimi heard a hypnotic rhythm begin to slither from the headset, enhanced with reverbing synthesizers. William's suggestion was "Mystic Rhythms" by Rush. The entire song had a far-away and surreal ambiance to it. Kimi slowly closed her eyes, her head slowly beginning to sway to the beat.

William reached past Kim and tapped his daughter on the shoulder. "Ki...keep your eyes open...you're going to miss it," he said. Kimi stared through the clear canopy as the second verse of the song started:

-We sometimes catch a window-  
-A glimpse of what's beyond-  
-Was it just imagination-  
-Stringing us along?-  
-More things than are dreamed about-  
-Unseen and unexplained-  
-We suspend our disbelief-  
-And we are entertained-

Kimi felt her mother's hand wrap around hers as she stared with rapt wonder into the sky, which morphed from a brilliant blue, descending in hue to a nearly black azure, suddenly being sprinkled with thousands of stars.

-Mystic Rhythms -- capture my thoughts-  
-And carry them away-  
-Nature seems to spin-  
-A supernatural way-  
-Mystic Rhythms -- under city lights-  
-Or a canopy of stars-  
-We feel the powers, and we wonder what they are-

"Sssshhhiiizzz-nektion..." Kimi slurred in her hypnotic wonder

to be continued...


	4. KIMIA

4. KIMIA 

Cairo International Airport  
7:28 PM, Cairo Time  
The Stratoliner rolled along the tarmac at a slow but steady rate as it neared the terminal. The speakers in the headrests clicked as Captain Perrish spoke:

:::Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Cairo, Egypt. Local time is now 7:28. We'll be at the terminal in just a couple of minutes. The weather report from the airport tower is for clear skies tonight, with a low temperature of around 72 degrees Farenheit...or 25 degrees Celsius. Tomorrow, there will be scattered clouds and a high of about 91 Farenheit, 33 Celsius. We ask that you do remain seated with your seat belts fastened until the ship has come to a complete stop and your flight attendants give the OK to disembark. Once again, we want to thank you for choosing Lightspeed Air, and we hope you'll tell your friends to try us, for when they don't want to spend much time getting to where they want to spend time:::

"That flight was so incredible," Kim said to William, her hand finding his, "and very relaxing...reduced gravity must be therapeutic. The scenery was out of this world." She then giggled when she realized her unintentional pun.

"You're almost right," William chuckled, then motioning to Kimi. "Guess it was a little too therapeutic for some."

Kim turned to look at her slumbering daughter. "Well, she _was_ up late, taking in the view in the hotel...guess she must have fallen back to sleep after we woke her to watch the sky change back." She slid her hand along Kimi's shoulder, shaking gently. "Ki...we're in Cairo, hon..."

A flight attendant's voice came through the speakers: :::Rows 1 through 20, you are cleared to disembark the aircraft. Please remember to take all carry-on items you brought on board:::

Kimi stirred and looked around, not having her bearings yet. "Mmmmm...I was just all about snoozing for a few secs..." she said, stretching her arms out in front of her, loosely balling her fists, and straightening out her legs under the seat in front of her.

"'A few secs,' she says," snickered Kim as she opened the storage compartment and pulled out her tote and small purse. "You were asleep for nearly an hour the first time...and you slept through the entire landing. This is what happens when you don't sleep at night."

"Hey," Kimi retorted, "all about frost off, Mom." She tried to ignore her mother's smirk, and motioned to the still-sleeping Ramsi in the seat next to her. "I wasn't the only one who had an in-flight nap."

William retrieved his tote and Kim leaned to look at Ramsi as the flight attendant he had left instructions with came down the aisle to their seats. "He's still sleeping?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kimi responded. "He took some sort of medication before we took off."

"He didn't wake up the entire trip," Kim added. "Must be some sleeping pill he had."

The attendant patted Ramsi's hand gently. "Mr. Al-Kalesh? Mr. Al-Kalesh? We're pulling into the terminal, sir...time to wake up..." The smile left the attendant's face and her brow furrowed a bit as Ramsi's hand slipped from his chest, falling slack to the arm of his seat. He gave no sign of waking. There was no change in the rhythm of his breathing. The attendant tapped a Lightspeed-logo pin on the collar of her vest. "FlightMed to Row 14, please," she said. She then returned to trying to wake Ramsi, gently shaking his shoulder and turning to Kim and William. "If you're not traveling with or related to this gentleman, I'll have to ask you to disembark now. We may need the room in this row if we have to bring in any equipment."

Kimi reached for her backpack, sliding her MD player into it and zipping it up as Kim and William rose to their feet. "I hope he's alright," she said, looking back as they went to the side aisle, making room for two men in white uniforms who started to make their way down the center aisle to Ramsi's seat. One of them started taking vitals readings on Ramsi while the other, as did the attendant, made an attempt to wake him. Other passengers looked over at the seemingly unconscious man as they passed, making their way to the front of the ship.

Kim stopped before they left the ship, talking to the flight attendant at the door leading to the egress tunnel. "Is there some way the airline can contact us and let us know if Mr. Al-Kalesh is okay?" she asked. "We had talked with him for a short while before we took off. He's an editor for a New York magazine."

"Yes...yes we certainly will," the attendant said as William gave her one of his business cards with his cell number on it. Kim smiled a "Thank you" to the attendant as they started down the tunnel.

7:38 PM.  
Kim was the first to emerge from the egress tunnel, closely followed by Kimi and William. She immediately spotted Donna in the small crowd of people waiting in the post-boarding area. She was wearing a white tunic-style shirt with oversize sleeves, and a pair of "parachute pants" in a deep silver faux silk, with thong sandals. She held up a sign made from a piece of notebook paper with "KP and Entourage" scrawled on it in black marker. Ben was with her, dressed in jeans and a shirt depicting one of Nytra's earlier albums, "I'm Off The Hook, So Hang Yourself Up Already."

"Heeeeyyyy!" Kim exclaimed, her tote swinging across her back as she broke into a trot to meet Donna with a tight hug. "Ohhh, you look _fabulous_, girlfriend!" she said, backing up a step and holding Donna at arms' length.

"Not nearly as good as you do," Donna replied, embracing Kim again. "Ten years...so age a little already!" The two women broke into laughter as William and Kimi caught up to the reunion. Donna slipped from Kim to embrace William. "William, you look just terrific! Life with Meridian still has its rewards, I see."

Kim turned to hug Ben, wrapping her arms around his neck. "How are you, you wonderful man, you," she said. "You both look soo good!"

"I've sure missed both of you," said Ben, looking both Kim and William over and reaching to shake William's hand heartily as Kim embraced him. "Life here is great, but it still isn't as interesting as when you two were around."

Kim snickered at this. "You don't know the half of it," she said. "But we've missed you, too." She then took a step back, as Donna and William parted their embrace. "Donna, you might be the Jewel of The Nile, but I want to introduce you to the jewel of my life. Donna and Ben Aaronson," she beamed, sweeping her arm and turning, "this is our daughter, Kimi. Kimi, this is your Aunt Donna and Uncle Ben."

Kimi smiled sheepishly for a second - then stepped forward, offering her hand to Ben, who shook it - then was neatly mugged by Donna, who then held her at arms' length. "You're...kidding me," she exclaimed. "This is the little bundle I remember back in Eastgate? She's- she's spectacular!"

Kimi had no real response but to blush deeply. "H-hi, Aunt Donna," she stammered.

Kim's jaw dropped in mock exaggerated shock. "What? Kimi shy _and_ speechless?? I don't believe it!"

Kimi swatted at Kim's arm as she giggled, and steeled her gaze for a second - then looked back as Donna patted Kimi's upper arm. "Chalk it up to jet lag," she said with a wide smile. Kimi smiled at her "aunt" - then gave her mother one of her trademark wrinkled-nose grins.

A voice came over the overhead terminal speakers:

:::Passengers of Lightspeed Air Flight 1422, your luggage has been offloaded to the baggage carousel in the North Main Concourse next to Gate 21, and you may claim it there:::

"Time to get bags," Donna said, then turning to Ben. "Bring the car around, sweetie?"

Ben was already digging a set of keys from his pocket. "I'll be in the passenger loading area when you come out," he said, starting off toward a set of escalators. Donna took Kim by the arm and began to lead her in the direction of the North concourse, with Wiliam and Kimi following close behind.

"So how'd you like that Scramship?" asked Donna. "Ben's been on it, but I haven't."

"It was out of this world!" Kim exclaimed. "So fast...and smooth - especially after the Scramjets kicked in." Kim looked over at Kimi, who returned her glance. They both smiled - "Shizz-zoom!" they blurted together, then burst into laughter. Kim then placed her arm around Kimi, drawing her close. "This one slept for half the flight, but she had been up late the night before taking in the sights over New York."

"I _was_ awake for the _diamond_ parts," Kimi intimated, her brow lowered in frustration.

"Yeah," Kimi added. "That takeoff just took my breath away."

William edged between the two of them, placing an arm around each. "Yeah," he broke in, "kind of like an orbital reentry vehicle." He snickered as Kim flashed him a look of mock exaspiration and slapped his chest.

Kimi looked at Donna, throwing up one hand. "All about Happy Family," she grinned as Donna broke into laughter. They reached the carousel. "There's one," Kimi said, spotting one of their suitcases, rushing to the turntable to retrieve it.

8:25 PM.  
They left the terminal - Donna in front, Kim and Kimi following, and William bringing up the rear, each carrying a suitcase or towing it behind them - and walked into the warm evening air, now barely lit by the setting summer sun. They continued down a long canopy-covered curb lined with street lights, under which several vehicles were parked, many of them cabs. "Heh," remarked Kim, "Some things are not changed by distance or location. This is just like the airport at home."

"Yeah," Donna replied, "but they're a little more friendly here than back in Eastgate. There are a few who try to cheat unwary foreigners, but most of them are okay...and nearly all of them speak English. Actually, a lot of them are moonlighting college students. Neat thing is, there's no tipping a taxi driver in Cairo."

Kimi took note of some of the drivers as they walked along the curb; most of the men were young, and she wasn't surprised by the reaction of most of them to someone from another country - especially one as unique-looking as herself and her mother, and she smiled politely as they passed each of them. Some of the drivers were sitting behind the wheel of their vehicle; others stood next to their car, leaning against the rear fender; all of them seemed almost too eager to offer passage to this American gentleman and the three beautiful women accompanying him.

She slowed as one young man caught her eye; he was tall and slender, but well-built. His skin was a rich, dark golden shade. He was rather well-dressed in black slacks and a white short-sleeve button-down shirt, both neatly pressed. He looked like a limousine driver. He smiled as Kimi neared, his teeth almost movie-star white. His taxi was a gleaming black Peugeot sedan with white doors, clean and polished. "Do you need a taxi, Miss?" He asked. His English was nearly perfect through his accent; his voice was soft and not easy to resist.

Kimi's expression softened, and she smiled. "I'm sorry...no," she cooed, "we...already have a car waiting."

The man's eyes dropped for a second, as if he were giving Kimi a quick lookover. "But my taxi is larger and more comfortable," he said.

Kimi wrinkled her nose at the man, her eyes narrowing to soft slits. "Mine's free," she almost whispered.

The man, still polite, knew he had been refused in a most gracious and slightly seductive manner. "As you wish, Miss." He then bowed slightly, still smiling widely. "Please enjoy your stay in Cairo."

"Thanks," Kimi smiled, and started to walk a little faster to catch up with the others. She had passed two more taxis and nearly caught up to her father.

8:27 PM.  
Kimi suddenly felt a rather firm grasp on her upper arm. "Nice clean taxi, Miess--"

Kimi's surprise triggered her instincts. She instantly spun 180 degrees, her body tensing like spring steel, tearing her arm free of the grasp; the carry handle of her suitcase clattered to the concrete as she let it go. Kimi swung her right arm over and around the left arm of the man in front of her before he could retract it, trapping it fast under her own, and clutching a thick handful of his shirt from his chest. Her left arm flashed back and locked, coiled, her hand open-palmed and rigid, her fingers curled against it.

The entire move took but a fraction of a second. The man winced in pain from his arm being wrenched so suddenly. "Aiiee..." he moaned through clenched and gapped teeth.

"Hey, what's Your _FLAW!?_" Kimi barked at the man, who was a bit shorter than she was and rather dumpy, his clothes somewhat disheveled, his hair thinning on top. "Why'd you grab me??" Kimi's quick move and shouting startled several people on the walk, and several of the other drivers.

"Please! I meant nothing!" the man pleaded in a thick accent. "Only a taxi rdide! Ameddica nomba one!" His voice began to crack and waver with fear.

Kimi's anger rose, one hand gripping tighter onto his shirt, her free hand now curling into a tight fist. "Why-did-you-_GRAB_-me!?" she snarled. The azure of her eyes seemed to ignite into a silvery flame from the street lights as her face contorted into building rage.

Kim had whirled around at the sound of her daughter and now ran toward her. "Ki!" she shouted, "Stand down!"

"He grabbed me, Mom!" said Kimi, her eyes never leaving the man, who was now beginning to sink to his knees.

Kim reached the incident. "Let him go, Ki," she said as the man turned to look at her, seeming to give a silent plea for help. "I'm sure he didn't mean to startle you, and I don't think he meant any harm to you." The man quickly whipped his head back to Kimi, nodding rapidly.

Kimi slowly released the man's shirt and arm and lowered her fist, but kept it clenched. The man's knees thudded to the pavement as he let out a breath and began to dig in his pants pocket. "I meant you no hadrm, Miess," he spoke in a quick pace, pulling a thick wad of bills from his pocket. "My name is Khalid bin Azrdul," he said, extending the fistful of cash toward Kimi, his hand shaking. "I gieve you money...please do not rdepordt me."

Kim's eyes widened at the amount of money in Khalid's hand. Kimi's expression changed to one of mild surprise - then disgust. "We don't want your money," she said, "just...get out of here."

Khalid rose to his feet, backing up. "Thank you fodr not hitting me, Miess," he said, digging in his shirt pocket for his keys and turning toward a dingy white sedan with orange fenders that had definitely seen better days. "You wiell not see me again, I prdomise," he said as he flung open the door, dropping inside, the vehicle starting with a cough and a cloud of smoke even before he was fully inside. The taxi lurched from the curb, nearly hitting the car in front as he sped away, the cloud of smoke trailing behind.

Kim looked her daughter over. "You okay?" she asked.

"Well...yeah," Kimi replied, finally loosening her fist. "He just like, caught me off guard. I talked to another taxi guy for just a second, and I was catching up to you, and this little slug, he was all about--" Kimi grabbed her mother's arm in much the same manner as she had been, imitating Khalid's accent with a drippy, sick quality "-- 'nieeece cleen tahcksii, Meees?'...I might have overreacted, but he surprised me, and I just...like...all about lock n' load mode--"

Kimi's explanation was cut by spontaneous applause from the other drivers, and a few of the people walking along the curb who had witnessed the entire incident. A couple of them walked up, patting Kimi and offering compliments. Kimi tried to play down the comments. "Please, "she said through a sheepish smile, "I didn't do anything that anyone else wouldn't--"

"I'm...not sure you understand, Miss..."

It was the well-dressed young man Kimi had been talking to just prior to the incident. Kimi looked at him quizzically as he continued. "Khalid bin Azrul is also known as 'The Snake' by most of the taxi drivers in Cairo, and many of the passengers he has fleeced of much of their money." He then offered to shake the two women's hands. "I am Ahmed Al-Kasim."

"And nobody has bothered to report him?" asked Kim.

"They have," Ahmed said, "but his brother is a high official in the Cairo police force. Most of the reports are just ignored. Even if people report to the taxi bureau, it does no good. Khalid has not had a taxi license in over a year, and when they report him, they diavow any knowledge of him." He then lowered his voice and spoke closer to Kim and Kimi. "If you were to report this incident, his brother in the police force might make your stay in Cairo...less than pleasant and peaceful."

"All about international incident," Kimi whooshed through a whisper. Ahmed nodded slowly, a bit sadly.

By this time, Donna and William had also come back, tending to Kim and Kimi's luggage. An older man made his way around Ahmed. "I will make a report on Khalid bin Azrul," he said. "I will say he accosted a young woman and tried to pull her into his cab."

Kim started to put her hand up. "I'm not sure we want to start anyth--"

"I will not ask you your names or mention your description in the report," the older man said.

Kimi looked at her mother - then at the older man. "But Ahmed here just told us that reports against that guy just go ignored..."

"Ahh, but here is the edge," the older man grinned widely. "I know Khalid's brother, Hamid. The high official in the police force has an eye for my sister." He then began to laugh softly, joined one after another by the group who had gathered.

"Go now," the man motioned to Kimi and her mother. "Enjoy your time in Cairo...and know that Khalid bin Azrul does not represent the good people here."

Kim and Kimi broke into wide smiles. "Thanks," they said simultaneously, and turned to collect their suitcases. The crowd broke into applause again as they walked off, and Kimi's head tried to hide behind her hand as she blushed.

Kim spoke up first, in a slightly scolding tone. "You know, you might not have gotten into something like that if you would just work on toning down that hair-trigger of yours..."

"I know, I know," Kimi broke in, rolling her eyes, "'don't act - react. You are in control if the next move is yours.' Well, when I'm a black belt like you, I'll be all about cool and calm. But when I'm in a country I've never been in, and someone I don't know from the lead guitarist for 'Feeder' suddenly grabs me from behind, the only way I could think to 'react' was to hold him, thinking how long I would wait for him to pull like, a knife or something before I would 'act' by stapling his nose to the back of his slimy skull with my fist!"

William and Donna had faded back a step or two while Kim analyzed Kimi's choices in the incident. "Do they fight like this often?" asked Donna in a whisper.

"Ohhh, they're not fighting at all," William replied with a smile. "This is merely a...spirited discussion between a karate master and her student."

"We've been over this what, a thousand times?" Kim continued. "Break the threat - then assess - _THEN_ act, if warranted. I didn't see the whole thing go down, but I can guess...I've seen you do it enough. You executed the first of the three...right?"

"Yeah," Kimi replied, "broke his hold on my arm--"

"Mmm-hmm...then you immobilized him...wrapped the arm...you've got that part down pat. But after seeing that he didn't have a weapon of any kind--" she patted Kimi's left forearm "--you had that arm locked and cocked like a .45. You execute the moves with textbook precision, Ki--" Kim then dropped her face a bit "--but then your emotions take over. Nobody - and nothing - can defeat you faster than your own emotions."

Now Kimi's face dropped, and she nodded a slow agreement with her teacher. This was met with Kim's arm across her daughter's shoulders. "I bet you one thing, though," Kimi said.

"Hm?"

"I bet you wouldn't want to check that slug's shorts about now."

Kim broke into a snorting giggle. "Yeah, you're right. I think you scared it all out of him." They both laughed, then Kim added, "Judging by the way that taxi looked, you probably helped improve the atmosphere in there."

"_HAHAHAHAHA!_" Kimi burst into laughter, joined by her mother.

"See?" William chuckled. "No fight."

"We've _got_ to start working harder on this when we get home," Kim said, nuzzling Kim's shoulder. "Next year, when I get you to your brown belt, and start getting you into tournaments for the dojo, I want you to learn about your emotions not being a good fighting partner. And I'd hate to watch you learn that the hard way."

"Oh all about puh-lease, Mom," Kimi schmoozed her mother. "I'm the best red belt you know...and why not? Look who I had for a sensei from diamond day one!"

Kim had no response but to hug her daughter. "And you know I put love into every one of those lessons," she said.

"Here's the car, guys," said Donna. Ben opened the door and stood beside a blue two-year old Toyota Nexus sedan - the second generation of the manufacturer's hydrogen fuel-cell vehicles.

"You Sir, have im-peccable taste in automobiles," said William as he moved two suitcases and totes to the rear of the car, followed by Ben with another suitcase. "This is exactly what I have at home." Ben smiled and pressed a button on the key ring to unlock the trunk, and then the doors, which Donna opened, showing Kimi into the front, and Kim into the rear, then enetering after her. Ben and William then closed the trunk and got into the car, with William in the back sitting next to his wife.

Donna prodded at Ben's shoulder as he put the key card into the ignition slot. "You told him...right?"

"Shhhh," smiled Ben. "He likes it." Donna prodded again, and Ben snickered, "Okay...it's a rental."

"It's just like ours at home," said Kim.

"We don't own a car of our own," Donna said as Ben pulled into traffic. "The restaurant is close enough to the house that I can take the tram or a bus, or just walk most days, and Ben drives one of the base's Jeeps to work and back."

"I could have gotten a HUMV for this, but Donna thought it would have been a bit crude," Ben smirked.

"Diamond!" perked Kimi. "Hummers are all about Jeeps on steroids." Everyone in the car laughed at this.

"We're going to leave it up to you guys as to your plans for your first night in Cairo," said Donna. "We can go straight to the house, where you can unwind, unpack and relax, and we can fix you a little something...or--" she paused, her espression changing to a hopeful, comely smile "...we can swing by the restaurant and taste some real Egyptian food."

Kim turned to look at William. "...can you deal with a little something? Or do you feel more like a full meal...?"

"You two deal if you want," Kimi interrupted, turning back to face them, "but I last ate at 5:30 this morning...which I didn't finish, thanks to--" she made a face "--'spinach waffles'...and by my watch, which is still on Eastgate time, along with my stomach...I haven't eaten a thing in--" she glanced down at her watch "--nearly 7 hours. Aunt Donna, I apologize for my rudeness...but drop them off at the house if they want. _I'M_ all about _FOOD_."

Donna burst into laughter. "I _love_ her, Kim! She's got your spunk! Does she always speak her mind like this??"

"No," tittered Kim. "Sometimes she speaks our minds, too. We're actually pretty hungry."

Donna reached forward and patted Ben on the shoulder. "You heard your fare, driver...onward to Belvedere!"

Rotisserie Belvedere Restaurant  
221 Cornishe Street  
9:18 PM.  
"Is traffic always like this?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Ben. "Much of Cairo is pretty crowded. That road we took from the airport, Salah Salim...that's one of the main roads. It's always pretty packed."

An orange taxi sliced across their lane into a space ahead. "And the taxis _always_ drive like that," added Donna. "New York or Rome has nothing on this place. They all seem to have a need to fill every little open spot in traffic." She then noticed Kimi, who was looking a bit dejected, watching the waterway on their left. "Something wrong, Kimi?" she asked.

"I'm okay," Kimi said. "It's just...I don't know...I've seen pictures of The Nile...and I just thought...like....it's all about...bigger than this."

Ben chuckled. "Don't worry," he said. "This is just a little waterway on the east side of Rhoda Island." They neared a bridge at the northern end of the island to their left. They passed it, and Ben motioned to the window. "Now _this_ is The Nile." The waterway opened to a massive expanse, shimmering with the light from buildings and streets on the other side. Ben turned to Kimi. "Better?"

"Shiz-nekticus," Kimi drew out, moving her hands across her hair and down her arms. "It's all about rings, and amulets, and gold bands, and an Anubis hat...I should be dressed!"

"It's the Queen of Style De-Nile," Kim laughed.

"We're here," Ben said, turning the wheel.

Kimi held out her arm in a commanding pose, pointing off the road. "Yes, Ben-Ali...stop the chariot, I wish to dine here."

Donna burst into chuckles as Ben brought the car to a stop in front of the restaurant. They got out, with William holding out his arm for Kim. "Guys, welcome to Rotisserie Belvedere," said Donna, sweeping her arm in a presenting motion. The restaurant was two stories, built and decorated in the style of the adobe buildings and missions of Mexico, complete with a terra cotta clay tile roof, and a series of arches across the front, forming a roofed walkway to the entrance.

"It's almost like something out of an old western movie," William said, "but...it fits."

"Heh," Donna chuckled. "The original restaurant was doing so well, we took out a loan from the base for a larger building. Shortly after we got the loan, we heard about Marcy having her baby. This is a bit of a tribute to her, actually...but I've always had a love for the old Catholic missions in Mexico and California."

"Has she seen any pictures?" Kim asked as they approached the entrance.

"Oh, Tina took a ton of pictures when she was here. Marcy already sent back a v-mail saying that she wants to come out either later this summer or after Thanksgiving."

Kim let out a small giggle. "So I guess that might be dependent on our critique of your food?"

"Probably," Donna snickered, swatting playfully at Kim, "but, knowing your love of good cooking...I'm sure Marcy will get a mouth-watering review." With this, she held the door open for everyone. Kim and William walked in first, followed by Kimi, then Ben and Donna.

The inside of the restaurant was a large, open space, filled with oak tables and chairs. Large throw rugs with intricate patterns sat under each of the tables. The rest of the floor was a deep-colored wood. The walls appeared to be made from adobe, like the outside, but smoother. Lanterns on large brass sconces sat over each of the perimeter tables, and wood-and-brass chandeliers lit the rest of the room on two levels. Two stairways led to the second story, which was about fifteen feet wide, and ran around the perimeter of the restaurant, bordered by a hand-carved railing, leaving the center open. Windows adorned the second story, allowing a beautiful view of The Nile on the east side. At the back of the first story was another archway, with restrooms on either side, and double doors at the back leading to the kitchen.

A rather exotic-looking young woman in a light gown approached the group, cradling several menus in her arms. "Masa el-khier, Miess Donna," she said. Her voice sounded nearly like that of a child. Her English was good, even with her accent. "Youdr frdiends frdom Ameddica, yes?"

"Good evening, Johara," Donna smiled. "Yes, these are our friends from America. They just landed a couple of hours ago, and wanted to taste our food right away." The woman bowed her head and smiled warmly as Donna introduced each of them. "Kim...William...Kimi...let me introduce Johara, the jewel of our restaurant, and my best greeter." She then turned to Johara. "Our guests would like an upstairs table and a view of the river."

Johara blushed a bit at Donna's introduction of her; then motioned to the stairway to the left of them "Please follow me," she smiled sweetly. Kimi followed first, followed by her parents and then Donna and Ben. As they reached the top of the stairs and turned to walk to a large table at the front of the second level, Johara turned to Kimi. "Youdrs is a unique name," she said. "I have not heard a name such as this. Does it have a meaning?"

Kimi now flashed her own wide smile. "Yes, it's a Japanese name," she said. "It means, 'she who is without equal'. What about Johara?"

"It is Ardabic name," replied Johara, "meaning 'jewel'."

"Good call," said Kim. "You are adorable, Johara."

Kimi nodded in agreement, causing Johara to blush again. As they arrived at the table and Johara held Kimi's chair out for her, she made note of her t-shirt. "You are a fan of Nytrda?"

"All about yeah," Kimi beamed, pulling on the bottom of her shirt to straighten the picture of Sarah Nayde. "This album is just the deep-blue-_bang_."

"Especially the guitarding of Abdul Fayed," Johara purred. Both girls then launched into a squealing giggle, until an "Ahem" from Donna, and a knowing smile. Johara recovered herself, grinning through her embarassment, and began to hand out menus. "Oudr lamb tonight is two houdrs fdresh, and the pita is hot fdrom the oven, with tahini."

Kimi perused the menu for just a moment before finding her choice. "All a-_bout_ lamb kabobs," she cooed, closing her menu.

Donna nodded. "Kabob is very popular in Egypt."

Kim looked to William, who nodded his agreement. "Once again Kimi speaks our minds," Kim said, collecting her husband's menu with her own, and passing them to Johara. "Three orders of lamb kabob, Johara...and I think we'll share a pita as an appetizer...what is tahini?"

"It is a sauce fodr dipping the pita," explained Johara. "It is made mostly of grdound sesame seeds...quite pleasing."

"That'll work," smiled Kim.

Donna held up her hand indicating the number five. "Lamb kabobs, Johara, and another pita. Oh, and bring a tea basket with two pots? Darjeeling and Earl Grey."

"Yes, Miess Donna," Johara smiled, slipping the rest of the menus from the table and bowing slightly. "Shukran, Kim and William. Welcome to Egypt. I shall brding the tea and pita rdight away. And Kimi," she winked with a wider smile, "Nytrda rdocks." She bowed again and turned for the stairway.

"Perfect name," Kimi said. "...'Jewel'...she's already a diamond...and a Nytra fan."

William turned to Donna. "Gracious host," he said, grinning. "You remembered the v-mail about the tea."

10:21 PM.  
"Ohhhhh, mmaaaannnn," moaned Kim, setting her fork onto her plate. "Donna...this meal was just...stellar. I could eat another plate of that lamb...but I wouldn't know where to put it!"

"I'm going to have to request a wheelbarrow to get me down those stairs," William grinned, sipping at his tea.

Donna beamed widely. "It's all in how the meat is spiced," she said. "Garlic is the big spice here. In fact, the oil for the salads is a garlic oil."

"All about breath mints," Kimi quipped, bringing laughter from the table.

"Did I taste a little bit of mint in the salad?" quizzed William.

"Yep," replied Donna. "Mint leaves. Adds a little brightness to the salad...and, along with the garlic, it's great for digestion."

"Speaking of digestion," smirked Kim, "did I see the restrooms were downstairs?"

"Yeah," Donna nodded. "The ladies' room is on the left just before you get to the kitchen doors."

Kim dabbed at the corner of her mouth with her napkin, and rose from her chair, slipping the strap of her purse onto her shoulder. "I'm sooo there. See everyone in a few." She wiggled her fingers at William and blew him a kiss as she reached the stairs.

Donna turned back to the table to notice Kimi staring at her. "What, hon?" she asked.

Kimi broke the stare. "I'm sorry, Aunt Donna," she said, resting her chin into her hand, "I was just trying to imagine you in a big pink bunny suit, like in the picture."

"The Meridian Halloween party!" Donna gasped. "I have a copy of that picture in my office downstairs. Wow, that's going back to before you were born." She shook her head, seemingly in disbelief. "Man...what a night that was...your mom and dad and Ben and Marcy all winning prizes....the fake fight with Marcy and your mom...then the real fight in the parking lot--"

Kimi straightened up quickly, her eyes wide. "Real fight?"

"Remember how Marcy was dressed just like your mom? After the party, these two dirtballs jumped Marcy, thinking she was your mom. They started to rough her up, until your mom heard the noise and ran over. She beat...the..._Schlitz_ outta these two guys. They never knew what hit 'em!"

Kimi popped a date into her mouth from a bowl in the center of the table. "My diamond mom," she beamed. "I wish I could see her fight...all I've ever seen is sparring. She's been my karate teacher since I was 7." She then turned to her father, still smiling. "How come you guys never told me about this?"

10:26 PM.  
A deep, low moan coursed through the building, seeming to come from under the foundation. Some of the dining guests looked around, startled; others looked up for just a second before continuing their meal. Kimi dropped a date she was bringing to her mouth, and William placed his hands palm-down against the table, as if to steady himself.

"Relax, guys," Donna sighed. "It's the plumbing...it's been doing this almost every day for about the last month. Something in the water system. They're supposed to come out next month and fi--"

She was stopped short as a sudden, deep bass "thud" shuddered the entire building. This was followed by two more, rattling the windows next to them and clinking the plates on the table. Kimi grabbed the edge of the table, feeling the quick rumbles reverberate through her.

"That was new," Ben said, watching the chandelier near their table swing gently.

"Earthquake"? asked William.

"No," Donna said. "They don't feel like that." She rose from the table, turning in the direction of the stairway, looking toward the kitchen, her hand on the side of her head. "Ohhhhh, I hope it wasn't the pipes rupturing. Kimi, go down and check on your mom. I bet that shook her up. I'm going to check on the kitchen." Kimi stood and followed Donna down the stairway. Johara met them from the kitchen as they neared the archway. "Johara, did you feel that?"

"Yes, Miess Donna," said Johara, "but I do not know what it was. We felt it in oudr feet...like it came frdom under us."

"Do we still have water?"

"Yes, Miess Donna. It is the first thing I checked."

Donna turned to Kimi and motioned toward the ladies' restroom with her thumb. Kimi pulled the handle of the door and coughed as she was met with a thin mist of dust from the restroom, which made Donna and Johara turn in her direction. Kimi took a step into the restroom - a sink, a mirror, a small padded lounge seat, and a single stall. "Mom?" she called. She took another step into the room - then noticed that the stall door was slightly ajar. "Mom?" she said again. Kimi edged slowly toward the stall door, noting that the dust was becoming thicker toward the back of the room. She looked along the floor for any movement of the shadows; listening for any noise; anything that might preclude her from having to look in that stall.

10:31 PM.  
"_DAD!!_"

Kimi exploded from the restroom, the door flying open, knocking Johara back against the wall and nearly sprawling Donna to the floor.

"_Dad!!_"

Commotion increased among the patrons as she ran through the restaurant and up the stairway, taking two and three steps at a time. William stood as Kimi raced across the second level, clutching Kim's purse. Her breath heaved as she blurted a single unbroken line: "ThebathroomwasallaboutdustallintheairandnoMomjustherpurseandallabout_THIS!_" She thrust an envelope toward William.

William took the envelope. It too had a thin coating of dust from the restroom. He tapped the edge on the table a couple of times to shake it off; then he slid his finger under the flap and opened it as Donna and Johara joined them, Johara placing a hand on Kimi's shoulder. He took out a single sheet of paper and unfolded it, reading.

"We are the organizational force to be known as El-Dok Ali-Bin Drak. We are dedicated to hatred of the West's decadent way of life and culture. As proof of this, we have captured your 'Kim Possible' - a personification of a mythical Western creature, and further proof of your decadent ways. You have one month, until July at this time, to produce to us twenty million American dollars. Your 'Kim Possible' will not be harmed during this time. If the deadline passes and our demands are not met, your 'Kim Possible' will become an example of our resolve of our hatred against your ways."

Donna moved to William's side, reading the paper and slowly bringing her hand to her mouth in silent shock. Johara placed a second hand on Kimi's shoulder in a light conciliatory embrace.

William slowly sank to his chair, reading the paper again. His expression was quiet, his brow furrowed in disbelief and confusion. "My Kim...is being held for ransom," he said quietly. "Kim...is missing, I'm afraid."

to be continued...


	5. Investidiscoveries

**5. Investidiscoveries **

10:33 PM.  
-30 Days  
"Mom's been kidnapped??" Kimi stammered.

"That's what this sounds like," said William, placing the paper onto the table.

Johara moved to look at the paper. "El-Dok Ali-Bin Drak," she repeated. "I have not heard this name. It is vedy poor Ardabic. Loose trdanslate, it could be, 'The Claw of The Drdagon'."

William shifted slightly in his chair, sliding his hand across his forehead and looking at the paper and envelope. He then slowly slid his hand back through his hair and looked past the table to the first-floor archway, and the light mist of the dust that came from there. He motioned to the dust he had shaken onto the table. "Where did all this come from?"

"The air in the bathroom was full of it," Kimi said, smoothing her hands together. "It was all over everything."

"There aren't any windows in the restrooms," said Donna, "So the dust couldn't have come from outside."

"Is anything broken or out of place?" William asked Kimi, who shook her head.

"This is nuts," Donna said, starting for the stairway, "I'm calling the police."

"Donna, don't," said Ben. "With the bulldog tactics of the Cairo police, the restaurant would be closed for at least a couple of weeks, and they'd tear the place apart." He then pulled a cell phone from his shirt pocket and started to dial. "I know an investigator from the base. He can be here with a team in about half an hour, and they'll be neat and discrete." His attention now turned to the phone. "Yes, my name is Ben Aaronson. I work V-CAD Shift 1 in Building 17. I need to make urgent contact with a Captain Mark Broderson..."

Donna turned to Johara as Ben continued the call. "Johara, I want you to quickly...and calmly...clear the restaurant. Tell people that have already been served that their meal is free tonight."

"Yes, Miess Donna," said Johara, already walking toward the stairway, digging in her pocket of her gown for a set of keys.

11:09 PM.  
They had moved to a table on the first floor near the entrance when they heard a rather forceful knock on the front door. "That'll be Brody," Ben said, taking the keys from the table and walking across the room. He looked through the window as he unlocked the door and opened it wide. A man carrying an attache case walked in and heartily shook Ben's hand - a BIG man. He stood all of 6'7" tall, without an ounce of fat. Even through the conservative cut of his military clothing, the shape of his muscles was nearly impossible to hide. His handshake was accompanied with a quick smile, showing nearly movie-star-white teeth. A close-cropped head of blonde hair topped this mountain of a man.

"Sorry I took so long, Ben," the man said. "The only crew I could get together this fast was off-base at a lab."

"I told Donna it would be half an hour," said Ben. "Given the late hour, you got here pretty fast. Please, come in." He held the door open as two other men entered carrying a couple of aluminum cases, and the four of them walked to the table where everyone else was seated. Ben swept his hand to each of them, introducing. "Captain Mark Broderson...you know my wife, Donna...her greeter, Johara...and these are The Hodges..."

William stood, shaking Mark's hand, quickly noticing the strength in his grip. "How do you do, Captain. My name is William Hodge. It's my wife, Kim that we think has been abducted."

"Please, call me Brody," returned Mark. "Good to meet you, William. Sorry it couldn't be under more pleasant circumstances."

William then turned. "This is our daughter, Kimi. She was the one who found the letter in the restroom."

Kimi stood, seemingly dwarfed by Mark's huge frame. "H...Hi." she managed as her hand was swallowed in the large man's greeting. It almost felt like she had to tilt her head to look to the second story in order to meet his eyes. "You're...all about...Shizznekinator."

"Hi there," said Mark chuckling, repeating the name slowly. "Kiimmiii...that's Japanese, if I remember right."

"Yeah," Kimi said, rather impressed. "You're the first one who recognized it."

"I spent some time in the Pacific Rim about ten years ago. That's quite a grip you have, Kimi. Do you work out?"

Kimi tried to fight off a blush. "I've been studying karate for a little over eight years. My mom is my teacher."

"Whoa," Mark drew out. "Your mother knows karate, and she was abducted? She might have been drugged when she was taken...otherwise she probably would have put up a fight." He set his attache on one of the tables and took out a small notebook and a penlight. "William, you said something about a letter..."

"Yes, it's here," said William, showing Mark the letter and envelope on the table.

Mark looked at the letter, reading it, then the envelope, but picked neither of them up. He finished - then Mark's eyes suddenly widened as he looked over at Kimi. "Your mother is Kim Pos...--?" he stopped, studying Kimi's face a bit closer. "--yeah...I see it now. Are you a...Celler, Kimi?"

Kimi and William both perked in surprise at Mark's mention of Cellers. "Only through genes," Kimi beamed. "H-how do you know about Cellers?"

Mark grinned, laughing slightly through his nose. "We've known about Cellers for about ten years now...ever since they began coming through the Resonance Conduit in steady numbers. Annnd...we have a few working in the military intelligence sector."

Kimi smiled widely. "That's just diamond, Cap'n Mark."

"Cap'n Mark...I like that," Mark smiled, then returned to the letter. "Kimi, you found the letter?" She nodded her response. "Then you brought it to your father--" He then turned to William. "--and you opened it?" William nodded. Mark then looked up at the rest of the people. "Did anyone else touch the letter or the envelope?" he asked.

"I touched it when I rdead it," said Johara. "I do not rdecognize the name...El-Dok Ali-bin Drak."

"It doesn't ring a bell with me either," Mark said. He motioned to one of the other men, who brought his case to the table next to the one where everyone was seated, opening it. The case contained a small computer and a panel beside it which had a small pad in the center. "I'm going to need the fingerprints of you three," Mark said, motioning to William, Kimi and Johara, "then we can scan the paper to see if there are any other prints on it."

The man asked William over to the table. "Place your right hand flat on the pad, if you would...spread your fingers out a bit." William did so while the man pressed a few keys. A faint blue light came from the pad and a line of more brilliant blue moved down it. "Thank you," the man said, and repeated the procedure with Kimi and Johara. He tapped a few more keys, and three sets of images appeared on the screen. "Three good sets," he said.

"Scan the doc, Craig," said Mark. Craig pressed a latch at the edge of the computer, and it hinged upward, revealing a larger pad like the hand scanner, glowing in the same pale blue light. He took a pair of long tweezers from his shirt pocket and lifted the letter from the table by a corner, sliding it onto the pad and closing the computer down over it. He tapped a few more keys, and an image of the letter appeared on the screen, with fingerprints at various points over the surface of it, highlighted in blue. Craig pressed another key. The computer beeped a couple of times, and two lines flashed across the bottom of the screen: :::Prints matching registered examples - 18. Prints not matching registered examples - 0::: "It's clean, Sir," Craig said.

"Gloves," said Mark. "I don't think it'll show anything, but scan the envelope too." Craig opened the computer again, removing the paper, and replaced it with the envelope, repeating the process. Mark nodded as the results showed on the screen. "They were probably wearing gloves through the whole operation," he said, turning to the other man. "Matt, bring the kit and let's check out the bathroom. Kimi, can you come with us, please?" The two men began to put on latex gloves. Kimi rose from her chair and followed Mark and Matt toward the archway at the back of the room. William and Donna followed at a short distance, and Craig closed the case with the computer and brought it to the hall, opening it on the floor next to the entrance to the restroom.

11:31 PM.  
Kimi entered the restroom first, followed by Mark and then Matt, who both drew penlights and slowly passed them around the room. Craig stayed outside the doorway and began to scan the outside handle of the door. "I came in," said Kimi, "and there was a thin cloud of dust everywhere."

"What made you come down to the restroom?" Mark asked while pulling an electronic notepad and stylus from his shirt pocket and began making notes.

"It was after we finished dinner," Kimi explained. "Mom had just gone down to the bathroom...we were all sitting around the table and we heard this...noise...like a growl or a moan or something. Aunt Donna said it was something with the plumbing, and they were coming out next month to work on it. Then there were, like, these three booms."

"Like explosions?"

"Kind of...but they were muffled...like they were underground, or far off. They shook the whole place a little bit....the lights were swinging."

"Do you remember any flashes or anything outside?"

"No, Cap'n Mark. Aunt Donna thought at first that the water pipes busted. She said to come down and check on my mom...we came down here from upstairs and Aunt Donna was talking to Johara while I came in here."

"Was there any noise after that?"

"No...just the dust. I came in, and the door to the toilet was open a little bit...the dust got a little thicker the more I went in. I looked in here," she pointed in the stall, "and there was just Mom's purse on the toilet, and the envelope was sticking out of it. I probably shouldn't have touched anything, but it was all about no Mom, and this note and everything. I just grabbed it and tore hell upstairs to give it to Dad."

"It's okay," Mark said. "We scanned out your fingerprints, and there weren't any strange prints on the paper or the envelope." Mark then swung his penlight across the floor. "I'll assume these footprints are yours." Kimi nodded. "There aren't any others in the dust. You're the only one who has been in here since the incident." He shone his penlight on several places around the overhead light. "There aren't any breaks in the ceiling. They didn't come in that way." Mark then stomped on the floor with the heel of his boot. "Too solid. There's nothing underneath here...and there would be less dust on any part of the floor that would open to allow access from below."

Kimi watched as Craig and Matt went over various parts of the restroom with small scanners, casting blue light in patterns over everything - the door handle, the sink, the mirror, the door of the stall - even brushing away the dust along the grout between random tiles to confirm Mark's theory about the floor not being a method of entry.

11:47 PM.  
William's cell rang, and he pulled it from his belt clip. "Hello? Yes, speaking..." Mark and Kimi looked toward the doorway as he continued. "no...we met him on the plane, just before the flight...yes...he took some sort of tablet just before the plane left the terminal...he said he hated flying, and it would make him sleep through the flight...yes, he dropped off rather quickly...a couple of minutes at the most...okay...yes, please call me if there is any change...yes, thank you." He closed the cell and returned it to his belt. "It was the hospital," he said to Kimi. "Apparently, the pill that Ramsi took on the plane was a muscle relaxant mixed with a massive dose of some opiate. He never regained consciousness...he's in a coma." Kimi's eyes fell to the side as she shook her head.

"Who's Ramsi?" asked Mark.

"A guy who sat next to us on the plane," Kimi said. "He said he was an editor for some New York restaurant magazine. He was behind us when we were going through the screening stuff. He asked a few questions on the plane."

"Questions?" Mark asked, scribbling onto his notepad. "Like what?"

"Just conversational stuff," said William. "He asked us the nature of our trip...things like that."

"Yeah," Kimi nodded in agreement. "Hey, he knew Mom, too...from the TV show years ago. He asked her for her autograph...said he used to watch the show all the time as a kid."

William's expression shifted to one of concern. "Do you think this could have something to do with the abduction?"

"Not sure yet," said Mark, "but it could be a start. Did Ramsi mention his last name?"

"Yeah, William said, "it was like...Al-Kal-something, or Al-Kel..."

Kimi thought for a second and then perked, "Al-Kalesh...it was Ramsi Al-Kalesh."

Mark turned to Kimi. "Are you sure that's it?"

"Yeah. I remember it, with his accent."

Mark motioned to the door. "Plug it in, Craig," he said. "Print anything that hits." Craig left the restroom and squatted at the computer. William and Donna watched as he brought up a screen and typed the name into a field. A thin white progress bar moved across the screen for a few seconds; then a sheet of paper slid from the top of the computer with several images and a list of text. Craig stood and showed the picture to William, who nodded and pointed at one of the images. Craig then brought the paper into the restroom to show to Kimi. On the paper were several photos of Ramsi, some with varying amounts of facial hair, and a couple with dark glasses.

Kimi placed her finger on the same clean-shaven image her father had pointed to. "That's him," she said.

Craig then handed the paper to Mark, who began reading. "He's been a busy boy," he said. "He's done some work with a couple of fanatic factions in the region--" Mark suddenly stopped in his tracks. "William, what hospital is Ramsi in?"

"They said he's at Kasr El Aini."

"Craig, get a security detail to the hospital to guard Ramsi," Mark barked to his assistant. "He's one of the suspects in the O'Hare blast in '06. Confiscate any electronics he had on him. I want a Level 1 perimeter. Lock down the hospital."

"He had a cell phone," said Kimi. "After we gave him the name of the restaurant, he called his cousin here in Cairo and started talking like crazy in Arabic...I remember he said the name of the restaurant in English...and Mom's name...but he said Kim Possible, not Kim Hodge."

"Get that cell," Mark yelled to Craig, who had gone into the hall to make a call to the base. "I want a phone record within the hour." Mark then went back to reading the paper Craig had printed out. "Couple of aliases...Rameed Kadusha...Ramsi Al-Zuhl...Ramsi bin Azrul--"

"Bin Azrul," Kimi shot out. "I know that name, too. That's the same name as the guy who grabbed me at the airport earlier tonight. His first name was Khalid."

"Grabbed you??" said Mark with an incredulous tone to his voice. "Were you harmed at all?"

"All about pfffffftt," Kimi sneered. "I'm a red belt in Kempo. This guy was, like, a gopher. I turned around, broke his hold and wrapped his arm before he could blink. I _felt_ like breaking his arm off and beating him stupid with it. Mom stopped me before I uncorked on him."

Mark brought his hand to his chin, sliding his thumb and forefinger across it. "You mean you're a red belt, and you still let your emotions out before your actions?"

Kimi's expression fell a bit and her gaze fell to the floor. "That's just about the lecture I got from Mom on the scene," she said quietly.

She then felt the large warmth of Mark's hand on her shoulder. "Kimi," he said. "I was about the same way when I was a red belt."

Kimi looked back up to Mark. "You...you know karate, too?"

"Second-degree black belt...but I wouldn't have made it past red if I hadn't learned the lesson about emotions."

"Don't act - react. You are in control if the next move is yours." said Kimi, echoing her mother's lecture from the airport. "Nobody - and nothing - can defeat you faster than your own emotions,"

"Your mother said that?"

"Yeah."

"Your mother speaks the truth. You're lucky to have someone teach it to you through words. I had it taught to me by a fellow student. He beat me senseless in a match." He then turned Kimi to face the mirror. "It's like water. In the form of rain, water can destroy a mountain...but it takes years and years. Channel that water into a narrow enough stream, and the force can drill through a solid wall in just minutes...get it?"

Kimi looked into her reflection for a few seconds. "Yeah...yeah, I think I do. Focus my emotions into the energy of my moves, and no walls can hold me." She looked to see Mark smiling widely above her in approval. Kimi's eyes suddenly became as wide as saucers and her jaw dropped open. "_WALL!_" she blurted. "Wall! I know how they got in!" She tore away from the mirror and ran to the stall, running her hand along the paneling behind the toilet. "Aunt Donna!" she yelled. "What's on the other side of this wall??" Mark walked to the front of the stall as Kimi was studying the faux-cherrywood paneling, moving her fingernails over the joints where the four-foot square panels joined.

"It's the kitchen," Donna called back. "The stoves are in that corner. There's about ten feet of space between them and the restrooms."

Kimi moved her head closer to the wall and knocked on it with the back of her fist - then suddenly stood straight and steeled her gaze. "So not," she said, balling her fists and turning a bit to her right. She coiled her left leg upward and struck at the wall just above the toilet, squarely in the center of the section of paneling behind it. The panel below fell against the tank of the toilet - but one of the lower corners of the panel she kicked moved back about three inches, and a small cloud of dust escaped from the opening.

Kimi huffed, curling and uncurling her fists, turning around and looking at the ceiling, then to Mark, her mouth gritted into a sneer. Suddenly she twisted and jumped, her hands flashing upward, grabbing the top of either side of the stall divider. Her legs were together as she drew her knees up past her waist, rotating her hips to the right. "Eehhh-_HAA!!_" she shouted out, thrusting her feet against the panel. There was a sudden burst of dust and dirt as the panel fell away, the noise a mix of wood and metal, clattering into a large dark space. Kimi brought her feet down to rest on the toilet seat, then to the floor, and she turned back to Mark, coughing a bit from the dust. "This is how they got in."

Mark leaned back out of the stall. "Matt, we found the breach," he called to his assistant, who came to the stall.

Kimi moved to the back of the stall, peering into the newfound opening, trying to see through the dust. "Can I see your flashlight, Cap'n Mark? There's something in here." Mark stepped in and passed Kimi his penlight. She twisted the head to turn it on and shone it into the blackness. "It's a ladder," she said, and leaned in a bit farther - then brought up one foot and stepped through the opening into the space.

"Careful," Mark said as Kimi disappeared into the space, the haze of the penlight dancing through the dust then downward, following the ladder. Mark turned to Matt. "Go in and scan around."

Matt leaned in the space, where Kimi was trying to see the bottom of the ladder which was protruding from a hole about three feet square. "Hi," he said. "I think all this dust will have hidden any prints we could get...but try not to touch anything until I at least scan the top of the ladder and around it."

Kimi nodded as Matt began to bathe the space in the blue light of his scanner, training it first on the top rungs of the ladder, and then the panel that she had kicked out. Kimi peered down into the hole containing the ladder, seeming to lead about fifteen feet to the bottom. "Cap'n Mark?" she called out. "There's something metallic down here...by the ladder. I can't see it too well from up here though."

"The ladder's clear, Kimi," said Matt, who was now slowly tracing the perimeter of the hole. Kimi put the penlight between her teeth and began to descend the ladder.

Mark leaned in to the space, waving his arm back and forth trying to clear some of the dust. "Anything, Kimi?" he called down.

"They're...railroad tracks," Kimi said from the bottom, "but they're small...and really close together."

Mark thought for a second. "Craig??" he called back into the restroom. "See if you can pull up a map of trams with routes under the city. Pinpoint the restaurant on the map." He then leaned back into the hole. "See anything else, Kimi?"

"The track is blocked at both ends," Kimi called up, turning to her right. "One end is a wall of boards and stuff, and the tracks end just before the wall." She then turned around. "The other end is all blocked with dirt and rocks."

"There's your booms," Mark said quietly. "They blew the tunnel on the way out."

12:18 AM.  
-29 Days  
Matt suddenly replaced his scanner into a holster on his belt, and brought up a penlight. "I've got a small bottle, Sir," he said.

Mark watched as Matt carefully removed the bottle from the dust and, putting his penlight into his mouth to hold it, ran his scanner over the bottle. "No prints," he said around the penlight. He then brushed the sides of the bottle with his gloved finger, and positioned the penlight under his arm. "A clear liquid," Matt said, handing the bottle to Mark.

Mark unscrewed the cap and sniffed inside, snapping his head back quickly. "It's rubbing alcohol."

William's head shot up at this, and Kimi quickly climbed the ladder. "Alcohol??" she said in a worried tone. "Cellers are--"

"--Allergic to it," Mark said, recapping the bottle and turning to Kimi. "Remember I said something about your mom possibly being drugged when she was taken?" He emphasized this by holding up the bottle by the neck, shaking it gently. "That's it then. We can rule out a random kidnapping. The alcohol...the questions and phone call by Al-Kalesh, and his background...the stuff in the letter about a 'mythical Western creature'..."

Matt helped Kimi out of the hole as Mark turned to Craig, who had reentered the restroom. "Here's the restaurant," said Craig, pointing to a spot on the folded map. "It was built right over a maintainance access hatch for a tram line that was closed about fourteen years ago."

Mark motioned Matt out of the stall and began listing orders to the two men. "Get an excavation team here. I want that tunnel cleared _tonight._ Call the lab and have them start going over the tram routes, open or not, and get a team to every possible exit or access hatch, no matter where it leads. Open any cave-ins if they look recent. Call the team at the hospital and place Al-Kalesh under arrest...and put out an APB on bin Azrul. I want his picture at every airport, train and bus station ouf of the city. Get checkpoints at all the major roads. I want air units scrambled over the city within 15." Craig and Matt turned - one to the phone, the other to the computer in the hall - and immediately started carrying out the Captain's orders.

Mark led Kimi out of the stall and walked into the hallway, gathering William and Donna. Ben joined them. "William," Mark started, "I have pretty good reason to believe that this was a targeted abuduction. Whoever did this knew exactly who Kim is, and from the call from Al-Kalesh on the plane, they knew her exact destination and where she would be during your time in Cairo." William slumped slightly until his back thudded against the wall. Kimi placed an arm around her father. "There's just one thing I don't get," Mark continued. "The extremist groups Al-Kalesh is listed with...their work is usually more of a political nature...but, for all practical purposes, Kim is just a civilian. I can't see a clear motive for the abduction."

Mark then placed a hand on both William and Kimi's shoulders. "There is good news. Since Ben is employed at the base, and he made the call, this is now officially a military investigation. You have the resources of the entire U.S. Special Forces at your disposal." His expression then became a bit more stern. "There is also some not-so-good news. The U.S. government does not capitulate to or negotiate with kidnappers' demands. I...won't be able to help you in any way with getting the ransom money together, just in case our efforts should fall short."

William looked at Mark. "I...don't know how to even thank you for everything you've already done," he said, "but...I...might have the resources to get the money together." With that, he brought his cell from his belt clip and began to dial.

"Who you calling?" Kimi asked.

"Marcy," William said, looking at his watch. "It's about 20 before 5 on Friday afternoon back in Eastgate. She should still be at work."

4:42 PM, Eastgate time  
"Good afternoon, Marcy Alvarez-Delgado, how may I help you?"

"Same way you have ever since I've known you," William said.

"William!" Marcy squealed. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you tonight, but it's good to hear from you. How's Cairo? Did you eat at Donna's yet? Tell her I can't wait to taste--"

"Marcy," William interrupted, "this...isn't really a social call, I'm afraid."

Marcy could immediately hear concern in the tone of William's voice. "William, what's wrong?"

William talked in a low, measured tone. "Marcy...I want you to put the Regents on standby for an emergency meeting. I'll be there as soon as we're cleared for the first flight back--"

He was interrupted by Mark. "I can have you on a military scramjet in a half hour, and back in Eastgate about an hour after you touch ground in The States."

"About three hours or so," William continued into the phone, nodding to Mark and mouthing "Thank you."

"William, this sounds serious," Marcy said, concerned. "Are you all right?"

"I'm...okay. It's Kim. She's been...kidnapped. I need to address the other members of the Board to discuss raising the ransom money for her release."

Marcy stared blankly at her desk, her hand beginning to shake as she held the phone. "Oh my God," she stammered. "Yes...yes William, I'll start making calls right now. Ohh, God, this is horrible. Will you have a way here from the airport?"

"Yes...everything is being taken care of...and....thank you as always, Marcy."

"I'll take care of everything here," said Marcy, opening her electronic notepad and pressing the stylus against the screen, bringing up the numbers of the other members of the Board. "We'll get this together. Just get home as fast as you can. My prayers are already with the three of you, William," she said, her voice beginning to waver.

"Thanks," replied William. "I knew you'd be the first I could turn to. We're getting ready to leave now. See you tonight."

Marcy listened as the call ended. She immediately cleared the line for a tone and began to dial. She waited for the voice mail message to complete. "Cheryl, it's Marcy. I know you're just getting home about now, but you need to come back to the office. We have a serious emergency, and I need the Board back here. I'll be calling the rest of them...and William is on his way back from Cairo. Someone has abducted Kim. Please call back the second you get this."

to be continued...


	6. Incident

**6. Incident (Salam Alaikum, Ramsi)**

William and Kimi bid a reluctant and all-too-soon goodbye to Donna and Ben - and then they transferred their luggage from their car to the Hummer Mark and the investigation team had arrived in. Matt and Craig stayed at the restaurant to continue the investigation and await the arrival of excavation teams to clear the tram tunnel. Mark drove William and Kimi to a waiting Scramjet at Cairo West Air Force Base, and promised that he would do everything within his power to put the pieces together and, if possible, rescue Kim from her captors. Throughout the drive to the air base, Mark was nearly constantly on the phone, taking any potential clues and theories from the investigators, and giving orders and logistics to the base to coordinate the fastest and most direct route home for William and Kimi.

As they boarded the ship, Mark shook William's hand warmly, telling him that finding Kim was now his "full-time job," and not to worry about anything other than getting the money together to appease the kidnappers, and to consider the $20 million as a "last ditch" effort in her release. As he turned to Kimi to say goodbye, he told her "No walls, kiddo. Stay focused...and stay positive. Your mother will be home soon." From that moment, Kimi looked at Mark as containing the warmth of an older relative. She embraced him, conveying her trust and confidence in the Captain's strength and resolve to right the wrongs against her and her family.

The trip back, though around the same two hours as the flight to Cairo, seemed to take longer, because of an uneasy silence between Kimi and her father. Even though they held hands most of the way and traded hopeful, meaningful expressions, they were still trying to come to terms with the fact that not only was Kim missing - they were forced almost immediately to leave her behind somewhere in a strange land and return to Eastgate to start efforts to raise the $20 million dollars in ransom that "El Dok Ali-bin Drak" had demanded in their letter.

Upon touching down at the 111th Fighter Wing of the Pennsylvania Air National Guard in Willow Grove, some 150 miles to the east of Eastgate, William and Kimi were escorted to a Marine VH-60N helicopter - a military transport ship similar to the model that the President uses to land at the White House - "spinning ready" on the tarmac, its large rotor whipping at the evening air. The flight to Eastgate Airport took a mere 35 minutes, and two large black sedans were waiting at the helipad. Mark had indeed kept his word on the speed of their transport home. A compliment of rather burly gentlemen in black suits took William, Kimi and their luggage to one of the sedans, two of the men getting in with them, while another six men got into the other sedan. The two vehicles then sped from the airport, slicing and weaving through highway traffic with lights on their dashboards spinning and flashing, a visual cacophony announcing their approach to the traffic ahead. They went straight to Meridian, taking William to an entrance in the parking garage, accompanied by three of the guards, who took up a post outside the entrance, and the other sedan left immediately, taking Kimi home.

Friday, June 14th, 8:27 PM, Eastgate time  
Saturday, 4:27 AM, Cairo time  
-29 Days  
William was still dressed in his burgundy polo shirt and jeans as he opened the tall double doors to the conference room. A couple of members of the Board - Andrea Simmons and Don Fitzgerald - were seated at the table, while the chairman, Cheryl Carter, was in one of the large chairs near the corner of the room, next to a large mahogany chess table. She was engaged in a game with Marcy, who was standing in front of a window nursing a cup of tea while Cheryl was contemplating her move. All eyes turned to William as he entered, and Marcy quickly moved toward him, setting her tea on the large burlwood conference table and placing her arms around him in a warm welcoming hug.

"William, I wish it were for a different reason," she said, "but I'm glad you're back all the same. Where's Ki?"

"On the way to the house," he replied. "Guards met us at the airport and drove me straight here. There are a few downstairs in the parking garage."

Marcy raised an eyebrow. "Wow...sounds like the military really jumped into this with both feet."

"Yeah...they really take kidnappings in foreign countries seriously." William then scanned the room as the other memebers voiced their greeting. "Where's Dick?" he asked.

"I've paged him and left a v-mail at his house," Marcy said. "I haven't heard from him yet."

_This must be where I should act a bit surprised, _William thought to himself. Dick Pavelka was the newest member of the Board, appointed from the Los Angeles office about four years ago, after Drake Howard had retired. William and Dick had never really fostered a good professional relationship after their first meeting at a corporate Christmas party. Dick was extremely opinionated even before his move to the Board, and this was evident at the party when he met Kim. Dick made no effort to hide his skepticism of the existence of Cellers, much less his disdain at their integration into everyday society. He spoke to Kim with less than professional respect, even going so far as to make suggestions for a clandestine meeting after the party. When William, who had been upstairs in his office tying up some loose ends before the holidays, came down to the party, he was met by his wife, who immediately greeted him with an embrace and a warm kiss. They were interrupted by Dick, who asked if William was considering joining post-party activities with he and the new "toy" he had found. Kim glared at Dick as William gave him a rather incredulous stare, telling him, "Yeah, actually my plans are for this 'toy' to come home with me tonight, being as she's my wife."

This, coupled with a perfect "--and your next move would be...?" look from Kim served to complete Dick's humiliation that evening - but it didn't serve to change him much. From that point on, dealings within the Board between Dick and William were a predictable script - any new ideas or proposals presented by William were almost instantly disparaged by Dick. No matter how outlandish or preposterous the reason might be, Dick would hold fast to his defiant position until either given in to by the rest of the Board, usually on minor matters, or pressured by them into dropping his dissent.

Cheryl slid a rook along one side of the chessboard and rose from her chair. "Don't worry about Dick," she said to William while crossing to her chair at the conference table. "I know you two have been at odds ever since that party three years ago...but his childish agenda is not a concern right now...and I'm pretty sure he can be persuaded on board for anything we come up with tonight." William gained a new respect for Cheryl at that moment. He always had feelings about where she stood on the rift between he and Dick, but this was the first time she had verbalized it. Cheryl motioned to a folder William had with him as Marcy took a seat immediately to his right. "William, you have the floor," she said. "Please...fill us in."

William opened the folder, standing slowly, looking at each of his fellow Board members. "I...put this together while on the helicopter to the airport," he began. "We had been in Cairo for only about three hours. There was an incident at the airport...a taxi driver grabbed at Ki...we still don't know why."

"Is she alright?" Marcy asked.

"Yeah," said William. "Kim stopped her before anything else happened." He then returned to the folder. "We went straight from the airport to Donna's restaurant. We had just finished our meal, and Kim went to use the restroom. We heard a noise, but Donna said it was an ongoing problem with the plumbing...then, we heard...another noise. Ki and Donna went down to check on Kim--" William's eyes drifted to the table, to the side of the folder "--and she was gone. Nothing but her purse--" he slid a paper from the folder "--and this note." William then slowly sat, his eyes still focused on the table. "I have one month to try to get the ransom together, or..." his voice trailed off.

Marcy read William's face and placed her hand over his for a moment. "Do you know who, umm...took her?"

"It's a group even the military hasn't heard of," William replied quietly, "'El-Dok Ali-bin Drak'...loosely translated, it means 'The Claw of The Dragon'. Ben called in a special investigator from the air base he works at. He's devoted his full resources to the investigation."

Marcy slid the note over to her with a finger as William talked. She suddenly gasped haltingly, then exhaled, raising her head to Cheryl. "They...they want twenty million dollars," she said, a slight note of shock to her voice. The other Board members reacted in much the same way, with Andrea bringing her hand to her mouth.

William then turned to another page in the folder, filled with figures. "I've worked out some things that can gather a large part of that," he said. "I'm prepared to sell my stock options with the company...sell back my retirement package...some other benefits. I have some annuities put away...and I can get an equity loan on the house. I've also worked out a garnishing arrangement for 90 percent of my salary." He slid the paper to Cheryl. "With all aspects implemented, it will total about 12 million dollars."

Cheryl read over the paper for a moment - and her face fell as she passed it to Marcy. Her jaw dropped slightly as she scanned the figures. "William," she said slowly under her breath, "if you were to go through with all this...it would leave you basically...penniless."

William nodded his head slowly as Marcy finished. "I know," he said softly, "...but even at that...being penniless would be far more easy to deal with than being Kimless. Anyway, we'd still have Kim's salary, once she's back home."

Marcy didn't feel the tear escape down her cheek as she sat in awe of William's dedication and commitment to sacrifice. She quickly scrawled something onto an electronic notepad and slid it across the table to Andrea, who read it quickly and nodded, then passed the notepad to Don. He scooted it to Cheryl as she spoke. "William...I don't know how to tell you how shocking and horrible this sounds...and how much I feel for Kim's safety, and you, and Kimi--" she stopped as she read the notepad and looked at the other members, who responded with a single nod, and then nodded to Marcy. "William," she said, "you're taking extraordinary steps for Kim's return...and we share in the pain you're feeling right now, and the fear and concern you're under--" William looked to each of the other members as Cheryl spoke, and each of them returned a comforting smile and a nod.

"And as you are a member and a strong part of this Board," Cheryl continued, "and a strong member of Meridian...we share in your commitment to freeing Kim from her captors." With this, she motioned for Marcy to pass her the slip of paper William had figured on and took out a pen, writing along the bottom, then sliding it back to William with a warm smile. "Each of us will contribute $1.2 million dollars, which will bring the total to 18 million. I'll make an announcement on Monday to the rest of the facility for whatever donations the employees want to give...and I'll be calling Los Angeles that day to appropriate the rest."

William looked at the figures on the paper in silent disbelief until he felt Marcy's arm sliding around his shoulder. "William..." she said, "I've known you since you first started here at Meridian nearly 17 years ago. I've watched you catapult up through the company...you've taken opportunities you never asked for...and you've given back to the company in spades. It was you who formulated the restructuring of this office and its operations, which turned into the business model all of Meridian follows even to this day. I can say the exact same of Kim. She hit the ground running from the first day she worked here, and has the same drive and tenacity that you do. After all the both of you have contributed to this company, I feel, and I think I speak for the other members...I feel that this is the very, very least we can do to contribute to you."

Cheryl strengthened Marcy's points with a pat on William's hand. "We're going to have Kim home by the end of next week," she said. Don and Andrea then broke into applause, joined by Marcy and Cheryl. "We'll also work to adjust things so that you don't have to give up everything you've worked for to these rats," she added.

William was speechless - but he now realized that all the tireless nights...all the long weekends he had put in over the years now brought a higher dividend than he could have imagined. He looked at his fellow Board members not only as coworkers - but as true friends and people he knew he was right to bring his problems to. The knot in his throat relegated his only response to turning and giving Marcy a tight embrace, whispering "thank you" through his tears.

Friday, 9:07 PM, Eastgate time  
Saturday, 5:07 AM, Cairo time  
-29 Days  
Kimi turned off the television and let the remote slip from her hand to the floor, clattering to rest against one leg of the coffee table, and she pushed rather forcefully back onto the couch. Contrary to her original thought, she found that watching episodes from Kim's show were not helping to calm her mood.

Nearly a half-hour before, the other sedan pulled into their driveway, and two men helped Kimi bring the luggage into the house, where she instructed them just to "pile it near the front door." They then took a short tour of the house, checking inside every closet and even going so far as to stomp on open areas of the floor and walls, to make sure there would be no surprises waiting at home for William and Kimi.

Kimi went to a small window by the front door, peeking through a gap between the curtain and the frame of the window. Night had spread its cloak over the neighborhood - her second evening in one day. "It's all about deja vu," she sighed. She brushed aside a fleeting thought of her father being abducted on the way home, remembering the patrol standing guard to protect him. She then made out the sinister-looking silhouette of the sedan blending into the shadows across the street. She let the curtain slip from her finger as she turned away from the door and flopped onto the couch again, wondering how late the Board would be meeting. She had become used to William working late into the evening during the week - but until now, Kim had nearly always been home with her.

Kimi debated whether to have something to eat, but decided her hunger was instead an energy better met through vigorous activity. She rolled from the couch and headed to the bedroom, rummaging through a drawer in her dresser for some sweatpants and a clean t-shirt. She undid her jeans and sat on the bed, slipping them to her ankles as she did, pushing out of them with her feet and giving them a flick with her foot onto the back of her chair. Kimi then brought up her legs, sliding on the dark blue pair of sweats and standing for a second as she snugged them onto her waist. She then crossed her arms around and slid from her t-shirt, still bearing a couple of patches of dirt from inside the tunnel she found behind the restroom in Cairo.

_C'mon, Mom, _Kimi thought as she slipped her clean shirt over her head. _Take those lumps of lead on a tour of Kempo Hell and get home. _She stood and turned to the full-length mirror next to her dresser, straightening out the loose-fitting gray midriff shirt, which read "You'll Get A REAL Kick Outta Me," then pulling out the lowest drawer for her black practice shoes, made from a lightweight leather, with "Tiger Claw" along the side in yellow lettering.

She sat in her chair, bringing up her foot and sliding on one of the shoes when her computer monitor beeped, lit, and a message appeared on the screen:

:::Incoming vmail message. Join conversation live (Y/N)? Message will be saved if you choose not to join:::

Kimi turned to face the screen and slid her keyboard drawer from under the desk, pressing the "Y" key. A bright-eyed blonde girl appeared on the screen. She had a wide smile for a moment, which changed to an open-mouthed gape. "K-Ki?" she perked, waving frantically at the screen. "All about HI! You're forwarding vmail to Cairo? What, did your diamond dad get you that e-notepad for the trip?? I got the vidpostcard you sent before your flight. I was just leaving a V to say how it's all about jealous."

"Hey, Fra," Kim replied rather quietly. "No, I'm home...and it's all about nothing to be jealous of. Something...happened in Cairo." Frannie canted her head curiously. "Mom got kidnapped right after we got there...Dad's in a meeting at work, seeing if he can get the money to get her back."

Frannie went back to an open-mouthed stare, studying her friend's expression for a few seconds. "You're...you're not kidding...it's all about real?? Ki, that's lead density! You okay?"

"It's all about I don't know, Fra," Kimi sighed. "The flight over was the deep-blue bang...but everything was wierd when we left the airport. Some little lead slug grabbed me while we were walking to the car...Mom stopped me before I blew him up...then we went to Aunt Donna's restaurant and had dinner. Mom went to the bathroom after the meal, and...all about poof. Uncle Ben called some guy he knows from work...Cap'n Mark...and he was all about no stone. He turned the place inside out, but I actually found how the creepies got in and took Mom. They used alcohol...otherwise it would have been all about shredded creep all over the bathroom. We came straight back here after that."

Frannie wiped away a tear and looked into the screen. "Ki, it's all about believe. Your mom will get through. She always did on the show. Hey, you want me to come over and keep you company?"

"You're all about a diamond friend, Fra," Kimi said while slipping on her other shoe, "but...not tonight, okay? I was just dressing to go downstairs and work off the edge...maybe try to get hungry or something."

"The Kempo Diamond," Frannie smiled. "Shred the wind, Ki. I'll be all about talk to you tomorrow." The screen then went dark.

Shred the wind, Kimi smiled as she retrieved a towel from the bathroom, walking toward the stairs to the basement.

Saturday, June 15th, 6:21 AM, Cairo time  
Friday, 10:21 PM, Eastgate time  
-29 Days  
Mark smiled at the herder as he passed him slowly, giving the elderly man time to gather the rest of his flock of goats from the road. Inside, he was less than pleasant. _Keep your pets to the side of the road, _he thought, trying to ignore the even-less patient symphony of horns behind him.

The mobile phone on the dash of his Hummer broke his distraction, and he stabbed a button. "Broderson," he said.

"Morning Captain," a voice came through the speaker.

"Craig," Mark replied, "morning."

"Sorry for calling you so early," Craig said.

"It's okay," said Mark. "I'm on my way in...just battling the usually morning traffic...four legs as well as four wheels. Whatcha got?"

"Kasr El Aini," said Craig, his voice then lowering slightly. "There was an incident about an hour ago...Ramsi Al-Kalesh is dead, Sir...apparently a murder-suicide."

"...the _hell!??_" Mark began to blow his horn, the goats scattering as he brought his vehicle off the road. "Talk to me," he said, shoving the shifter forward into "park". "Who the hell got past our guys?"

"It was a woman...posing as a nurse," Craig started. "She said she was checking on Ramsi...just routine. Suddenly she started mumbling something to Ramsi about 'outliving your usefulness,' and before the men could get to her, she had shoved a syringe into his chest. Potassium chloride, straight into the heart. He never had a chance, Sir...the drug stopped all electrical signals to his heart...he was dead within a minute."

"Instant cardiac arrest," Mark whispered. "You said suicide...?"

"Yes Sir. One of our guys wrestled with her...she started yelling like, 'Long live El-Dok Ali-bin Drak'...she somehow grabbed his sidearm...blew her brains all over the wall."

Mark's face gnarled into an expression of anger and frustration. He brought his fist down hard against the steering wheel. _She was an operative. _"Well, we can probably assume Ramsi thought the pill he took before the flight was just a prescription to relax him instead of what it was. When they found out the pill didn't kill him, they sent her to finish the job." Mark then cut hard on the wheel while slamming the truck back into gear. It shot back onto the road, spraying sand and gravel over the goats now behind the vehicle. "What about the guy Kimi had an incident with...bin Azrul?" he asked. "Anything more on him?"

"He's nothing remarkable," said Craig. "Minor traffic violations...had his hack license yanked a couple years ago. No dealings with terrorist organizations, though. We actually found all this by accident. His criminal record had been expunged...his brother is some big shot in the Cairo police."

"Have a team bring his ass in for questioning," Mark ordered. "If he makes a stink, tell him his brother Khalid is in serious trouble, and we need to know where he is."

"Trouble, Sir?"

"Yeah...from _ME._"

to be continued...


	7. True Agenda

**7. True Agenda (The Thick Plottens, Pt. 1) **

William came home that Friday night with raised spirits, driven by the level of concern and generosity of his fellow Board members. They not only accepted the list of sacrifices he offered - they did so without question - and even made sacrifices of their own without a word of askance from him. Between just the members of the Eastgate Board, they had nearly raised the $20 million that Kim's captors were demanding. Cheryl gave William the confidence he was looking for in expressing her trust that their own Meridian employees and the Los Angeles office would cover the rest.

William walked in the door and heard the sounds from the basement as Kimi continued to try to work off her frustration. She came up immediately after he called her, her clothes and hair fairly damp with sweat, her towel around her shoulders. Even though she knew the scope of sacrifice her father had committed to, the news he brought home was the best she had gotten since Kim's abduction. Upon hearing this news, she threw her arms tightly around William, squealing, "Diamond free! Diamond free!" This was one of the moments that William counted his blessings to have a daughter like Kimi - so full of life, and love for those around her, as opposed to the idiopathic angst and almost surreal pessimisim exhibited by many in her age group.

Even in the lateness of the evening, Kimi's next thought turned to food, and her father was in complete agreement. Kimi went to get a shower and fresh clothes, while William went into the kitchen and took out some beef stew, which Kim served a few nights before their trip and had placed the uneaten portion in the freezer. William defrosted the large plastic container in the microwave, and prepared a couple of bowls for him and Kimi, warming them. There's no such concept as becoming tired of or bored with Kim's cooking, William thought as he brought out the first bowl. Kim had made the dish from scratch, as with most of her meals, cooking a boneless shoulder roast beforehand until it was tender, and slicing it into bite-size pieces; then placing it into a crock pot, slicing potatoes and "baby" carrots to simmer in the meat's juices, adding mushrooms, and some potato flakes to thicken the broth. She had let the pot simmer for most of the day, then spooned it all onto a bed of biscuit dough in a large pan and placing it into the oven to finish. She called it her "upside-down pot pie."

10:21 PM, Eastgate time  
Saturday, 6:21 AM, Cairo time  
-29 Days  
William noticed his daughter was eating rather slowly, contemplating each bite before she ate it. "You okay, Ki?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said softly. "I just started thinking how Mom puts such love into everything she cooks. It's all about she puts a bit of herself into every meal." She slowly sank her fork into a carrot and brought it to her mouth. "I need to learn how to cook like this."

"She's been that way for as long as I've known her," William said, using a bit of the biscuit crust to sop up some of the broth. "She insisted on making breakfast a couple of days after she came through the Cross...it was the day after she found out one of her close friends had been..." He stopped and his eyes fell a bit.

Kimi paused for a moment, studying her father's face. "...Angelica...?" she finally said.

William slowly brought up his eyes to his daughter. "Yeah," he said. "She and Kim were close...closer than with other Cellers. Your mother said they had a real rappore, because she was really nervous about her first cross...Angelica talked her through it. She would share her sayings and other things." William chased another bite of crust through the broth.

"Mom told me about her on the night I found the tapes," said Kimi. "She said Angelica was all about perky and happy, and that she didn't think her face could form a frown."

"Yeah...that's Angelica, alright," said William. "The day after that, we were playing some music, and Kim played some stuff she said Angelica liked. Seems we had the same taste in music."

"Yeah," Kimi smirked, pushing her father's arm playfully, "all about that _old_ stuff you play."

William laughed softly. "Uh-huh. Just so happens your mother is 'all about that old stuff' too...and hey - who's been listening to her mother's Rush collection lately?"

Kimi giggled at this, wrinkling her nose at William through another bite of food. "When Mom gets back, I'll let you guys play that old stuff all night."

They finished their meal, and William put the rest back into the freezer. William washed dishes while Kimi dried and put them away. It was only after they had finished the dishes that William and Kimi realized the toll the day and the roller-coaster of emotion had taken on them, both physically and mentally. They had originally planned on a few games of backgammon before turning in - but it was closing in on midnight, and even after just one game, which William won, he asked for a small break to "rest his eyes for a few." 18 hours awake, the fatigue of traveling halfway across the globe twice, and the emotional tug-and-shove of events had all come to ask their price be paid. He laid back on the couch - and was fast asleep within moments. Kimi spent a few minutes going over her errors that allowed her father the victory; then she pulled an afghan and a large pillow from a nearby chair and curled up on the floor on the other side of the coffee table.

Saturday, June 15th, 11:28 AM, Eastgate time  
Saturday, 7:28 PM, Cairo time  
-29 Days  
"Frannie??"

"Yeah Mom?"

"I'm finishing up the dusting...since you're in the kitchen, can you put the laundry into the dryer?"

Frannie let the jellybean she almost had to her mouth slip out of her fingers and drop to the counter, rolling next to the sugar bowl. Her eyes rolled toward the ceiling. "Yeah, Mom," she said, straightening and turning for the wash room off the kitchen. During the week, her mother made little demand on her regarding house chores. But Frannie was well acquainted with the Saturday routine. The moment she stepped out of her room after waking, her mother would have a chore for her to either perform or help with. If she mentioned wanting to go or having to be anywhere on a Saturday, her mother would invariably utter, "Before you go, can you...?" Even if Frannie stayed in her bedroom all morning, her mother would knock and enter with an inviting lunch, along with, "Just seeing if you're feeling alright. Oh, and after you eat, can you...?"

Frannie flipped her waist-length blonde hair over her shoulder, tipping open the door on the dryer, and reached into the washing machine, hauling out an armful of clothes and piling them onto the door of the dryer, then shoving them in. One of her ambitions in life was to gain her mother's powers of passive but effective persuasion.

Frannie put the last of the clothes into the dryer and reached for the control pad to start the machine. She suddenly cocked her head to a faint noise from upstairs. "Incoming vmail," she called to her mother. "Might be Ki." Frannie flew out of the kitchen to the stairs, taking two at a time and rounding the top of the banister to turn toward her room. She stopped at the doorway before entering, listening to Kimi's voice over the speakers:

"Fra? Pick up...I know you're not still sleeping...chores on Saturday...all about orders from the Mom-Lord...but I know you can hear me...F-to-the-R-to-the-An-a-Hiz-zaayy..." her tone became one of mock frustration "...Francesca McGinnis, if you don't pick up this vmail _right now, _I'm all about showing you my belly button again - full screen!"

Kimi stared at her monitor for a second, drumming her fingers on the desk. "Fine," she blurted, "all about you asked for it." She plucked the cam from atop the monitor, lifting her shirt slightly and moving the cam beneath it. Frannie had sat at her desk as soon as she heard "Fine," picking up her own cam. A finger hovered over the "y" key on her keyboard, waiting for the cue.

Kimi centered the cam on her stomach, moving it closer. "Lovely day for a navel voyage--"

Frannie brought the cam to her mouth and stabbed the "y" key.

Kimi was suddenly confronted by a screenful of her friend's stuck-out tongue and "uuuuuaaaaahhhh" through the speakers. "--Ewwwwaa_AAHH!!_" she shrieked, dropping the cam as Frannie burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Sicksickallabout_SICK!_ Why do you _DO _that!??" Kimi recoiled, shaking out her hands in disgust.

"Beca-aause I ca-ann!" Frannie said through her laughter. Her view on the screen was now from the floor, focused on one of Kimi's shoes.

The view then tipped around as Kimi picked up the cam, placing it back onto the monitor. She plopped back against her chair, folding her arms, her brow lowered. "You viru-licked my belly button!"

"And you virtu-liked it!" Frannie giggled.

Kimi huffed. "...if you weren't such a diamond friend otherwise..." then "What are you all about today?"

"The usual," sighed Frannie. "The Planet of Eternal Choredom"

"No, you're not," Kimi said, smiling and shaking her head slowly. "You're all about leave your room, walk out of your house, sit your diamond self on the front porch, and wait for us to drive down there...it's all about lunch...say it with me now...a Knick Knack Chick Shack Chick'n Bitz Blitz."

The two girls then concentrated on each other's images on the screen as they began to chant, faster and faster, "Knick Knack Chick Shack Chick'n Bitz Blitz...Knick-Knack-Chick-Shack-Chick'n-Bitz-Blitz ...KnickKnackChickShackChick'nBitzBlitz..."

"...KnickKnackShickShack--" Frannie stuttered.

"_HA!_" Kimi exclaimed, pointing at the screen. "All about I win! Shick Shack..." she mocked.

Frannie growled in exasperation. "That's the last time I play that me too many Bitz."

"Awww," consoled Kimi, "all about no big. I'll only take two Bitz as your penalty today, instead of the usual 5."

"Only 2?" Frannie said, rather surprised, as Kimi nodded. "You must be all about a better mood today."

"Yep," perked Kimi. "I'll be all about details at lunch. Hey," she smirked, "at least this wasn't as bad as that other time you tripped..." she raised her open hands, looking toward the ceiling "...Chick'n Shi--"

"Yeah yeah," Frannie interrupted, "we remember, okay? You won that one, too...all about let it go."

Kimi tittered, then cocked her hand to her ear. "It's all about the horn," she said. "Me go. If you make us wait for you, it _will_ be 5 Bitz from you!" She then shot a wrinkled-nose smirk and a wink at her friend - and the screen went blank.

Frannie shot up from her chair, tapping the key to close the vmail. She called to her mother as she swung the front door open, seeing William and Kimi pull into the driveway. "Bye Mom...going to lunch with Kimi and Mr. H!"

"Okay," Frannie's mother answered as she walked into the kitchen to fix a sandwich.

Frannie came from the front door quickly, running to the car at a fair clip, nearly falling as Kimi swung open the rear door of the Nexus. "Go...gogo," she said hurriedly - then pumped her fist on her leg as William backed out of the driveway. "Yes! Free zone!"

Frannie's mother opened the front door as the car pulled away, her daughter waving with a wide smile from the rear window. "Francesca Marie McGinnis, there is a load of wet clothes in this dryer...which is _not_ on!"

12:22 PM, Eastgate time  
8:28 PM, Cairo time  
-29 Days  
William, Kimi and Frannie arrived at the Knick Knack Chick Shack, with a call on the way from Frannie's mother, which William defused by explaining the events of the past couple of days and the news they had received concerning the efforts to secure the ransom money for Kim's release. Upon hearing this news, Frannie was elated for her friend and her father.

They had a good meal of Chick'n Bitz and potato wedges. Frannie paid her penalty of 2 Chick'n Bitz for her earlier verbal misstep - which she then proceeded to win back during a post-meal game of "Bitz Hockey" - in which the goal was to see how close one could flick a Chick'n Bit to the opposite edge of the table without any of the Bit hanging over.

After lunch, William drove the girls to the Eastgate Mall, where they spent a couple of hours perusing clothes, albums - and cautiously, when out of direct sight of William - boys. Kimi also called Frannie's mother and apologized for keeping her from her usual Saturday task list - and worked out a deal with her, promising to spend the following Saturday doing any chores the McGinnis household could come up with, in exchange for Frannie spending the night at Kimi's house. Frannie's mother had always liked Kimi - even if she continually refused her spinach waffles - and, knowing that Kim and William's daughter was sure to make good on her word, agreed to the sleepover.

That evening, Kimi asked to again have the "upside-down pot pie" her mother had made, wanting her best friend's reaction to the meal. As was expected, Frannie was impressively pleased with the dish, and asked if Kim had ever given thought to giving lessons in cooking as well as karate. Kimi and William laughed, his daughter adding the comment, "all about so not the spinach waffles."

Saturday, June 15th, 9:21 PM, Eastgate time  
Sunday, June 16th, 5:21 AM, Cairo time  
-28 Days  
William came from the kitchen with a piping cup of tea as Kimi brought the backgammon set from under the coffee table, opening it and preparing the board for a few games with Frannie. "I'm going to do a bit of bookkeeping," he said, "then turn in. Ki, you know where the extra pillows and stuff are." His daughter nodded in response as William added with a smirk, "Not that I think you two will...be about...much sleep tonight."

"Thanks for lunch and the afternoon at the mall and everything, Mr. H," Frannie said as she picked a dice cup out of the backgammon board.

"It was my pleasure," William replied, "but I don't think we should make a habit of me being the one who saves you from your chores...might give the wrong impression at the McGinnis house."

"Awww," Frannie snickered, "but you're so good at it. Between you as the transportation and Kimi as the diplomat, I could get out of chores until Christmas!"

"Sure!" William said in animated agreement. "You could just stay here every weekend...and after a while, maybe we could have you doing a few little things around here...and by Christmas, we'd have a fully trained housemaid! Then we could use what we would pay a normal maid so your mother could hire someone to get things done at your house! What a brilliant friend you have, Ki!" he punctuating the last by putting a finger to his mouth while nodding slowly.

Frannie's face dropped in mock defeat. "Well," she sighed, "thanks for the the afternoon, anyway."

Kimi burst into laughter at this. "Thanks for softening her up, Dad...I'll be sure to win games tonight!" Frannie's response was to throw one of her dice at Kimi, who was still laughing as she blocked, the die bouncing off her forearm onto the couch.

"Goodnight, you two," William smiled, turning for the hallway and walking toward his office.

"G'night, Dad. Love you."

"Goodnight, Mr. H...and thanks again." Frannie watched as William returned a wave over his shoulder before entering his office and closing the door. "Everyone needs a diamond like your dad," she said as Kimi returned her die to her.

"Yeah," Kimi smiled, agreeing. "Both my parents are the deep-blue bang...they always have been."

"It's been almost a year since mine were all about the 'trial separation' thing," said Frannie with a bit of a sigh. "They still won't say much more than 'boo' to each other. About the most I've heard them talk in the same room was when they made sure I knew it wasn't about me."

"Doesn't matter who it's 'about'," Kimi said. "It's all about hope they get back together...that's the best for you. It's all about commitment." She placed a single die into her cup for the roll to decide first turn. "I can't even imagine my parents splitting...they're all about forever...but if they ever did have differences that bad, I think they'd still work it enough so that we were a family until I was old enough to leave the house."

"Maybe I should take your dad up on his offer," Frannie said a bit dejectedly, "even if it was all about sarcastically fake."

Kimi rose from the couch to sit next to her friend on the floor, placing an arm around her. "Shine up, my diamond Fra-unit," she said, brushing one of Frannie's long bangs from her face and over her shoulder, "it's all about keep the faith. Your 'rent-units will find the path again."

Frannie brought her glassy eyes up to meet Kimi's. "Ki?"

"Yeah, Fra?"

"You're the brightest, purest diamond a friend could ever want." With this, she embraced Kimi in a warm hug. Then "Hey...remember that day you found out about your mom?"

"Remember?" Kimi perked, pulling back. "All about made my life even more diamond than before...why?"

"Remember you said...someday you'd tell me what your mom told you...about her other life and where she came from and how she got here...?"

Kimi nodded slowly, thinking of all the wondrous things she learned of her mother that night...the things that drew her and Kim closer, and created a bond even beyond her wishes.

Frannie looked at Kimi - and simply repeated the phrase her friend posed to her mother on that life-changing night:

"Tell me."

Kimi opened her mother's world to Frannie, telling her every aspect she knew about Cellers, their interaction with and integration into the Flesher environment; the circumstances and events surrounding Kim's arrival; and those that transpired since, including the loss of Angelica, whom Kim looked to as her sort of "personal" Cross Agent, and even Kimi's birth itself. She refrained from showing the tape of her birth, respecting her mother's wishes of privacy - but she did take Frannie to William's office to view the case containing the items pertaining to Kim's Cross event, and the mirror she stepped through over 15 years before. Just as with Kimi when she heard it, Frannie took in the whole thing like a young child being read a fantasy adventure novel.

After sharing the nearly surreal story of Cellers with Frannie, Kimi treated her to a few episodes of her show. In the couple of weeks between school letting out and their departure for Cairo, Kimi had spent time copying the five years' run of episodes to mini vid disks, so that she could watch them on her computer without tying up the TV.

Sunday, June 16th, 1:18 AM, Eastgate time  
Sunday, June 16th, 9:18 AM, Cairo time  
-28 Days  
Frannie had picked out another episode - "Monkey Fist Strikes" - and they watched as Kim negotiated the passages in the monkey temple to find the jade statue sought after by Lord Monte Fiske.

"Okay...how'd she do that?? All about fire!" asked Frannie as Kim somersaulted between and around flames shooting from the walls of one passage. "You said she was all about no stunt double."

"Nope," Kimi said. "All about her own stunts."

"Yeah, but...what was that....with the flip...?"

:::Once again, cheerleading saves my life!:::

"All about a-durrr...she _does_ know karate...flips...rolls...body tone..." Kimi began to search her pockets. "Where's that darn Clue Bee when you need one--" she reached into her back pocket, straightening out her finger, then began to tap Frannie on the head "--oh yeah...all about bzzzzzzzz-doink!"

Frannie giggled as she tried to duck Kimi's finger. "Okay, okay...so it's all about she really can do all that stuff."

They continued watching as Kim reached the top of a corridor and slipped over the edge of a sharp dropoff, catching herself by one hand:

:::Spikes...gee, where are the snakes?:::

As if on cue, three menacing serpents appeared, advancing toward Kim:

:::I was just being sarcastic!!:::

As Frannie watched, transfixed to the action, Kimi quietly slid her hand behind her friend, drifting her finger across her shoulder, whispering, "Snake..." - then collapsing into laughter as Frannie jumped and twisted, slapping first at her shoulder - then at Kimi, who was helpless from laughter.

Kimi had an idea to make a vidposter from a screenshot of one of the episodes for her mother's return. A product of software that William had gotten, the poster could be assembled from up to 9 sheets of a special liquid crystal "motion" paper, the image would hold a short clip of video. They mulled over the episodes they had watched that night, finally deciding on a scene from "Attack of The Killer Bebes," in which Kim had found the missing scientists, held by Doctor Drakken in the Middleton Motor Lodge.

The clip they chose was immediately after Kim had leaped onto two of the Bebes, ramming their heads together to cause a short, and jumping up, thrusting her fist into the air and shouting "Yes!" They took the mini disk with the episode to Kimi's computer, capturing the clip and loading it into the software, watching it process the video into a format suitable for the motion paper. As each sheet printed out, they laid them on Kimi's bed, eventually assembling the scene - a perfect reproduction of just under three seconds of video, now covering a space four by five feet. Satisfied and proud of their completed project, they returned to the living room in the wee hours of the morning and prepared for sleep, Kimi inviting Frannie to take the couch while she moved the recliner into a nearly flat position and pulled an afghan over herself.

Everyone slept a bit late the next morning, waking around 10. Frannie offered to cook breakfast for the three, putting together her specialty - strawberry crepes, topped with whipped cream. They spent the afternoon playing backgammon, with a small break for sandwiches with turkey and swiss cheese, and a large bowl of grapes which the three picked from.

It was nearing dinnertime when Kimi accompanied Frannie on the block or so walk to her house. Frannie's mother expressed her happiness at Kimi's good news about her mother's release so close at hand. They talked for a short while about the list of chores Kimi would perform as part of her bargain, which Frannie's mother kept short, in case events of the release would occur or carry into the following weekend. Kimi gave her word to complete the tasks her best friend's mother set before her - then bid Frannie good evening before starting the walk home.

Sunday, June 16th, 7:48 PM, Eastgate time  
Monday, June 17th, 3:48 AM, Cairo time  
-27 Days  
Kimi unlocked and opened the front door, walking through the foyer into the living room, where William was organizing and putting away mini disks the girls had been watching during their sleepover. "I can do that, Dad," she said, crossing the living room. "We actually should have done it earlier today. We made kind of a mess."

"It's not so bad," said William, arranging a group of disks into a holder. "At least there wasn't food all over, like the slumber party you had last winter."

"Hey, that was Frannie's 15th birthday," Kimi replied. "And there has to be a mess...otherwise, it's not a _real_ slumber party."

William smirked at his daughter. "Well, based on that criteria alone...that was _really_ a 'real' slumber party." He then turned his head toward the hallway as the familiar replica notes of the Kimmunicator sounded from his office.

"I'll finish this, Dad," Kimi smiled. "Get your incoming."

"'K," William said, handing his daughter a small stack of disks and giving her a small pat on the back before turning for the hallway. Kimi thought back for a moment to Frannie's reactions to Kim's story as she placed each of the disks containing her mother's show episodes into a holder.

7:53 PM, Eastgate time  
Monday, 3:53 AM, Cairo time  
-27 Days  
"Ki?" Kimi heard her father call from his office. She hurriedly placed the last of the mini disks into their holder and placed it on the shelf.

"KIMI!?" he called again more forcefully.

Kimi quickened her pace as she came down the hallway to William's office. "Coming."

She appeared at the doorway of the office, just catching William wiping at his eyes and turning to meet hsi daughter's gaze. "Sit down here, Ki," he said, motioning to the floor beside his chair.

She walked over and felt her father's hand at her shoulder as she sank to her knees. "...w-what...?" she said softly as William tapped the "h" key on the keyboard to take the vmail from hold. The screen filled with Captain Broderson's face, lit by a lamp to his left. "Hey Cap'n Mark," Kimi perked slightly. "What's going on?"

"Hi there, Kimi," Mark replied, his face remaining stern. "William was telling me about how things had gone when you got back home. I want to tell you...I wish I had friends and coworkers like those."

Kimi felt a bit confused about Mark's tone, and her father's unreadable expression. "Cap'n Mark?" she asked. "This...isn't a...good news kind of call...is it..?"

"I wish it were," Mark said, his eyes falling to the side a bit. "Things have...well...it's been kind of a tough weekend here. The first part I've already told your father. The morning after you left...someone posing as a nurse got past our security at the hospital...Ramsi was killed by one of El-Dok's operatives...and then she took her own life."

Kimi visibly recoiled from the news as Mark continued. "From what we've put together since Kim was abducted, Ramsi was working for El-Dok...the call he made on the ship before the flight...apparently, once he knew who your mother was and talked with her for a bit, he called to tell her captors exactly where she was going on her trip. Of course, there's no way to talk to someone while they're in a coma, but if he had woke up, Ramsi was our only possible hope of gaining more information about El-Dok."

Mark's voice became even more stern as he picked up a few sheets of paper from his desk. "This next part..." he paused for a moment "I...I wanted you both in the room to hear. Kimi, William tells me you've been watching episodes from Kim's show--" she nodded "--so you pretty much know now who Wade is...remember when I told you we had a few Cellers working in the intelligence sector...?" she nodded again "Wade's one of them...he's worked closely to help us over the years, coordinating with Cross Agents, and has been helping to smooth and further the integration of Cellers into our environment."

Kimi reached for William's hand on her shoulder, bringing it down into her own.

"I understand you've been told by your mother all about how the Resonance Conduit works, right? another nod from Kimi. "Well as you probably know, villians can't cross into the Flesher environment...as a Cross only comes to a Flesher with a 'pure heart."

"All about no evil," Kimi nodded.

Mark adjusted the papers he held, which was an email from Wade, and going over details, then continuing. "Late last month, there was a...a breach, if you will, in the Resonance Conduit...and there are now a couple of...evil elements...loose in the Flesher environment." Kimi took in a long quiet gasp. "They covered their tracks pretty well. It wasn't until a couple of days before your trip that the breach was even discovered..and Wade didn't want to let us in on any details until he was sure." Mark's eyes dropped as he said the last.

Kimi wasn't quite sure where Mark was going with this, or how it pertained to her mother's disappearance - until Mark spoke again. "Kimi...William...Doctor Drakken and Shego have crossed into the Flesher environment...they're the ones behind Kim's abduction." Mark then shuffled the papers he held, shifting to another page. "They crossed to a teenaged girl in Maine...a fan of Kim's...much like William, her parents were big fans, and had collected episodes of the show. Their daughter watched them...and in the Resonance cycle in May, she was scheduled to get a visit from Kim. Drakken and Shego somehow hijacked the stream - and they showed up instead. They left for the Middle East immediately after getting here. and hooked up with some evil people of the Flesher variety."

"Dok...Drak," Kimi stuttered. "That's where the name comes from - Doctor Drakken. It doesn't have anything at all to do with claws, or dragons..."

"Yep," Mark said, shuffling to a third page. "This is the rough part, guys. I got this email from Wade a couple of hours ago. You know that in the show, one of Drakken's objectives is to get rid of Kim Possible. Wade says that, in the past few hours, Drakken and Shego have been launching plans to do away with the Kim in the Celler environment - and they succeeded. The Kim that's here...your wife and mother...is the last iteration of Kim Possible in existence in either environment. Wade found out that Drakken and Shego are here to carry out the same thing in the Flesher environment that they have in the Celler environment."

"But that's not going to happen," Kimi interrupted. "We're all about all but have the money. Should be here by the end of the week."

Mark looked at Kimi, admiring her innocence and tenacity to that which was right. "I'm afraid it's not about the money, Kimi," he said. "I'm sorry to have to say this, but...whether in the Celler or Flesher environment, Kim stands as the major obstacle to their ultimate plans to take over the world - either world. Wade says in his mail that--" he stopped for a moment to steady his breath "--that they mean to do away with Kim...whether you get them the money or not. The only positive thing we've found out is that they're waiting until the passing of the 30-day deadline, as they've said...to see if you can actually get the money...it would just be a plus to their plan at this point. It buys us more time."

Kimi felt a lump rising in her throat as her father's hand tightened around hers. "Is...is there any way of finding out where they're holding Mom?" she asked. "Get some...I don't know...army guys in there or something?"

"I'm afraid there isn't," Mark said resignedly, "even if we knew where they were. About six years ago, there was a pact drawn up between The United Nations and The Cross Agents...called the Cross-Environment Non-Aggression Pact. CENAP won't allow any military action by one environment on behalf of the other...and since Drakken and Shego are involved, it falls within the limitations of the pact."

William's head dropped slowly into his hand, both now shaking. Kimi continued to stare at the screen, as if some magic solution would suddenly spring from Mark's mouth.

"Don't give up yet, William," Mark said. "We're still working on this. There's still time, even as bad as it looks now...we're going to work with Wade to see if there is a non-military solution around this."

"Thank you for everything you've been doing to help, Cap'n Mark," Kimi said quietly through her shock.

"I...have to go," said William blankly. "And yes...thank you Captain. Please let us know if there's anything else you find out."

"I sure will, William," Mark replied. "Stay hopeful. We're not beat yet."

William rose from his chair as the screen went dark, not making eye contact with Kimi. His hand slipped slowly from hers. "I'm...I'm going to bed," he said almost in a whisper - and walked out of the room without another word.

Kimi remained on the floor, staring at the now-blank screen - still looking for a magic solution to jump out of it to save her mother.

to be continued...


	8. The Sore is Mightier than The Pen

**8. The Sore Is Mightier Than The Pen (The Thick Plottens, Pt. 2)**

Kimi and William spent the rest of the evening not sleeping, yet not stirring. Both of their heads were full of thoughts - but neither could form those thoughts into words to or even for each other. There was no proper way for Captain Broderson to soften the blow of his statement to them - just as with a doctor delivering news to a family that a patient has been diagnosed with a terminal illness, there was no way to be pleasant or tactful when telling someone that a part of their family was facing imminent death at the hands of people who could only be considered their enemy - an enemy that until this night, seemed so remote and impotent regarding threats of this nature, much less having the means to enact those threats.

After William went to the bedroom, Kimi sat on the floor for a long while, still staring at the computer monitor, then shifted her gaze to a portrait of Kim that had been painted by a friend of Marcy's husband, Lupe Delgado. Even if not painstakingly true-to-life, Kimi had learned over the years that no painting could capture the light that seemed to spread from her mother's eyes and smile.

Near midnight, Kimi went to the basement, and into Kim's office. She sat in her mother's large leather chair, looking over a few photos Kim had under the glass desk cover, and taking in the familiar and ever-present faint scent of vanilla that she had come to appreciate. Even after fifteen years in the Flesher environment, the scent that was added before Kim's trip through the Resonance Conduit had remained, albeit lessening slightly. Kimi inhaled deeply, letting the aroma meld with her senses.

Kimi fell into a light sleep in the chair around 1 AM, waking but not moving as she heard her father get out of bed several times during the night.

Monday, June 17th, 9:37 AM, Eastgate time  
Monday, June 17th, 5:37 PM, Cairo time  
-27 Days  
Kimi stirred to what she thought was the alarm clock - but her process of waking stopped when the ringing did, and she began to drift back into sleep when the ringing started again. Kimi raised her head, looking to the desk. The phone rang a third time. She glanced at the clock on the top of the hutch and guessed that her father had already gone to work, having either called down to say goodbye or come down to check on her but not disturbing her sleep, which he might have figured was as sporadic as his was. Kimi yawned as she reached for the receiver. "Hello...?"

"Hi Ki," a rather perky voice answered, "it's Marcy."

"Hi, Aunt Marcy," Kimi strained slightly under her breath, bowing her back into a stretch.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," said Marcy. "I was just curious if William is sleeping late, or what..."

Kimi perked more awake now. "What? He's not there? He should have left like, hours ago." She rose from the chair and started to the stairs. "I'm in the basement, in Mom's office. Let me check upstairs."

Kimi bounded up the stairway and down the hallway to the bedroom. She breathed a silent sigh of relief as she neared the bedroom and spied the slumbering lump that was her father in the bed. "Yeah, he's still sleeping," Kimi said into the phone as she entered the bedroom. "Hang on a sec." She went to the side of the bed, gently shaking William's shoulder. "Dad...Dad...it's Aunt Marcy on the phone, Dad."

A soft, low grunt came from William. He turned his head slightly but did not lift it from the pillow.

Kimi persevered, shaking his shoulder a bit harder. "Dad...you gotta take this. It's Marcy."

William turned his head a bit farther, finally opening his eyes to look at his daughter. He moved a hand from beneath the covers and reached for the phone, bringing it to his ear, then turning to lie on his back and motioning Kimi out of the room with his other hand. She remained for a moment, studying her father until a stern look from him and another, more forceful motion of his hand backed her toward the door, still watching him as she slowly closed the door behind her. He let his head sink back to the pillow. "H'lo Mrcy," he said, still mostly in the stupor of sleep.

"Good morning," said Marcy. "A couple other Board members were wondering about you...they asked me to call and check up on you. You've missed the 9 O'Clock Monday meeting. We...were just wondering if you had plans to come in yet this morning, or if you'd rather we set a meeting for tomorrow."

"I..." William started - then trailed off.

"We have some information about the money that you might want to hear," Marcy said, in an attempt to entice William. "Can we set up something for about 11?"

"I'll--" William began again "--I'll...be in later," he said resignedly.

"You sure I can't talk you into this morning?"

"I'll...be in...later," William repeated slowly.

"Well...okay...that's fine. We're all sitting here in the conference room...about what ti--" Marcy jumped slightly and slowly brought the phone from her ear, closing it and looking at Cheryl. "...he hung up," she said, puzzled.

11:44 AM.  
William had stayed in bed after the call from Marcy - the door closed, the shades pulled, the room dark. Kimi had stuck her head in once, asking if he felt like coffee or any breakfast, which he refused. Since the phone call, William had lain on his back, his arms at his sides, thinking about what had happened with his life and his family in the last three days - and the last fifteen years before that.

William tried hard to remember what his life was like before he met the small, lively, but strange and mysterious woman at the bookstore in the market square that First of December, so many years ago - how she nearly scared him with how much she knew about him, without ever meeting him - and probably most strangely and improbable - how she knew that he was such a fan of a character in a cartoon named Kim Possible. As with a fan of any "real" movie star, William would have given anything to meet Kim, implausible as it seemed at that time - or any other time.

William remembered that all he gave - was 20 dollars. He also remembered his life before Kim as being much like the bedroom was now - quiet, dark - and empty.

William's mind went back to thoughts of the events of that week in December, so many years ago...the trip back to the market square in which Angelica seemed so sure of William's return; the items she gave him in exchange for 20 dollars and his belief that "anything is possible"; the strange circumstances and directions that went with each of the items; and the seeming zero relevance they held to anything in his life.

William then remembered the night of The Cross - how he heard of Angelica's death on the television - the same television that brought him the pleasure and adventure of Kim's show. He remembered resolving himself to go through with the strange ritual that Angelica had provided him - how, without saying a word, she promised something wondrous would happen if he carried out her instrucitons - and how even if it did seem like so much pomp and dramatics from a strange-but-kindly street woman, he would follow through with Angelica's wish to him. He remembered reciting the incantation that Angelica had made - and the result which it produced...the light and the power and the fury which whipped through his bedroom, terrifying him. He then remembered the product of that light and fury - the auburn-haired young woman who stepped out of his mirror. Angelica's wish for him.

William's thoughts delved into how well he and Kim had gotten along from the very beginning, when he awoke the next morning dismissing the events of last night as just a surreal dream until he turned and saw Kim sleeping next to him. He remembered their first breakfast together...where he first discovered Kim's intensely pleasurable reaction to "Flesher food." He discovered her love of backgammon - and also that, as he had known for some time, he wasn't very good at the game. He also discovered other quirks and differences between the Celler and Flesher environments.

He remembered how easy it was to be himself with Kim, even from the very beginning...how their personalities meshed and interacted; their puns and wordplay; Kim's joking about the off-camera antics of some of the characters in the show; and William's wonderment at properties in the Celler environment. He remembered the changes he went through at work as a result of his relationship with Kim - the changes in his personality and becoming more outgoing toward others - the boost to his confidence in interacting with coworkers, and how it propelled his career at Meridian.

William remembered the blessings and gifts through the years; taking the steps with Kim onto new ground with regard to Crosses; the first Celler to have romantic feelings for a Flesher; the night they professed their love for each other; the first passionate contact between the two environments; the first marriage between a Celler and a Flesher; and the most amazing and unexpected event - the conception and birth of the first offspring between a Celler and a Flesher - the gift that became Kimi.

William sat up as he remembered the the reality of the present - and that now, this magical-yet-real journey was seemingly about to come to an end...a sudden, malicious, cruel and inevitable end.

It seemed to William that fifteen years didn't lessen or age, but instead served to mature and strengthen his thoughts of Kim as a gift - a living, loving, wondrous gift he still had no idea what he had done to deserve, but made sure to give thanks for each and every day of those fifteen years. He remembered how he had fears in the past of losing that gift, and finding out just how fragile he regarded that gift; the incident on Kim's first day at work at Meridian, where WIlliam found out how alcohol had such a dangerous effect on Cellers; the incident during Kimi's birth - when he thought he was losing the gift that was his wife in exchange for the gift of a daughter.

A morbid thought formed in William's mind: _Third time's the charm. Alcohol can be easily avoided in daily tasks; adjustments in forces between environments can be controlled and regulated; but this was something neither foreseen nor controlled. The forces of evil, given time, can and do overstep boundaries and overcome restraints. _

William tried to think out the logic of the act that Kim was the target of. _Usually, a violent or terrorist act or kidnapping consists of two basic elements a threat, and demands. An action is taken to make the threat valid and credible...and then demands are presented as a condition of the threat not being carried out - "do this, or this will happen." The only compromise is to meet the demands; if they are not met, the threat is carried out as a consequence. _

_Drakken and Shego in this situation could certainly be classified as terrorists, _William thought..._but with one difference - there was no need to make demands or negotiate for a compromise. They already have what they want, and meeting or refusing the demands would have no bearing on the result. _

William leaned forward, placing his head into his hands, and a silent tear edged over his hand as the ultimate reality drilled its gravity into his head: There is no negotiation in this case - no compromise to be reached. Kim - his wife - his friend - his gift - is going to die, no matter what anyone else says or does.

William tried next to begin to focus on another question with equal import and imminent gravity - how he was going to ensure Kimi's future and continue her quality of life as best he could, without the added and invaluable guidance of her mother.

1:08 PM, Eastgate time  
9:08 PM, Cairo time  
-27 Days  
"Good...afternoon Mr....Hodge?"  
Rachel, William's secretary of two years, greeted him haltingly as William walked through the large mahogany door into his secretary's office. He was unshaven, his hair was not washed, much less combed, he hadn't showered, and he was still dressed in the clothes he wore the day before and had slept in. He walked past her desk without a word and into his office, immediately closing the door behind him.

Rachel sat for a short moment - then picked up the phone and pressed a trio of numbers. "He's here," she said - and hung up.

1:27 PM.  
William had spent the last 20 minutes going over figures in his home budget. He had nearly drifted off to sleep in his chair when his desk phone beeped twice. He leaned to look at the display - "126 - M. Delgado" - then pressed a button on the keypad. "Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi there," Marcy said. "Rachel said you came in a bit after 1...I'm surprised you didn't call when you got in."

"I..." William stammered, "I'm sorry...I'm pretty tired. I didn't sleep much last night."

"No problem. Listen...can you come to the conference room in about 10? We have some things to update you on."

"Okay," said William after a short pause.

"See you in a few," said Marcy, and the phone softly clicked as she hung up.

William went to the sink in his restroom and splashed a bit of water on his face, then patted a towel over it. He didn't dare look into the mirror - he already knew what the hours since last evening had done to him inside - he couldn't quite bring himself to seeing what they had done to his outward appearance.

1:31 PM.  
All eyes of the Board turned to the tall oak door as it slowly opened - and everyone blinked twice when William entered, crossed the room and took his place in his chair next to Marcy at the large oval burlwood conference table. Dick Pavelka was the first to utter anything. "Hodge...you've, uhhh...looked better, man," he said through a poorly-hidden smirk.

There were a few seconds of uneasy silence and dirty looks shot at Dick from Cheryl and Marcy until Marcy stood to address the other members. "Ummm...given the weekend of stress and emotion that Wiliam has been under...I...think that...rationalizations can be allowed for appearances." She finished with a weak smile, which Don and Cheryl echoed as Marcy turned her attention to a folder on the table in front of her.

William leaned forward slightly, reaching for a pen and studying it, slowly sliding it between the thumb and forefinger of both hands as Marcy opened the folder and spoke to him. "Now, let's go forward with what we had planned to talk about, and recent amendments to the progress of it. Since early this morning, Cheryl and I have been in intense negotiation with Los Angeles, setting things in motion to make your proposals of liquidation and garnishment effective immediately upon your signature--" she patted a large envelope in the folder "--and to bypass any delays that would usually take place with financial motions of this nature and scope. At 8 this morning, Cheryl made an announcement to all employees telling them the dire circumstances of your and Kim's situations, and asking them for anything they could contribute. From that moment, the system has been jammed with phone traffic as employees have been making electronic transfers, and confirming their financial situations to find out what they could add to our efforts. As of noon today, over 200 thousand dollars has been committed by nearly half of the workforce, with more promised by the end of the day."

She turned to another page. "In addition, the main office in Los Angeles has appropriated one million dollars in a non-secured no-payment grant. You won't have to owe the company any of the money given in this grant. They've made some adjustments...so instead of 90 percent, you'll only be garnished 40 percent of your salary. Also," she motioned in Dick's general direction, "since Mr. Pavelka has stated that his financial situation does not allow him to contribute his share agreed to by the rest of the members--"

"Hey...I'm in the middle of having a new house built on the West side," Dick cut in. "My money right now is...you know...tied up in that." He turned to William, who did not look up from the pen he was still holding. "Sorry Hodge, but...I hope you understand...this is...kind of a tight time for me, too."

Marcy shot Dick another daggered look, then continued from the folder. "--as I was saying, as Mr. Pavelka is unable to contribute at this time, I've been on the phone with a couple of investors on the West coast...they are monitoring the situation...and when we get final numbers, they'll take a day or so and secure whatever gap remains." She turned to William now, with a wide smile and a perk to her voice. "William, this is coming together just as you've hoped it would. We're going to have the entire 20 million dollars in a wire account and ready to transfer by the end of the week!" Marcy then broke into applause, joined by Cheryl, Andrea and Don.

William still hadn't moved, and was still staring at the pen he was holding as the applause died down. "...doesn't matter," he muttered in a low voice.

Marcy, still standing, looked down at William - then turned to Cheryl - then back to William, moving her hand to his shoulder. "...what?"

William sat motionless for a second or two - then his expression soured. "I...said...it _DOESN'T-MATTER!_" The pen in his hands snapped as he said the last, one piece skittering across the table.

Cheryl and Marcy traded looks of bewilderment. Marcy turned back to William, her brow furrowing a bit. "What...what does that mean, William?"

William looked at his now-empty hands, which turned over and rested palm-down on the table, one over the other. The only sound in the room was the faint, distant whoosh from the air conditioner. William then took in a sudden rush of air through his nose, and a tear ran along his face, his voice shaking as he spoke. "Last night, Kimi and I got a vmail from the investigator who has been working on Kim's abduction. At midnight on July 13th...Kim will be executed, even if her captors get the money. Kim...may as well already be dead."

Andrea took in a short gasp through her hand, letting it out in a slow and nearly silent "oh, no." Don, who had been copying facts and figures on his electronic notepad, let it slip from his hand to the table.

Marcy's eyes almost immediately welled over with tears as she slowly sank into her chair. "No, n-- ohh my God...Kiiimm--" she managed before her sobs overtook her.

"William, I--" Cheryl stammered, "--I...don't know what I can say...other than I'm so very sorry..."

William continued to focus his gaze at his hands on the table. "Cheryl...I want you to cancel the contributions by the employees. Thank them, of course, but...do not tell them why the donations have been refused." Cheryl nodded at William's request. "Call Los Angeles and thank them for their contribution, but have them rescind the grant. And of course...I want to thank everyone of my fellow members for their generosity and compassion...but you are all excused from committing any funds." He then raised his eyes to Cheryl for the first time since walking in the door. "I want to continue with the liquidation and garnishment processes," he said. "I want to start making preparations for Kimi's college education."

"Of course, William," said Cheryl. "You may do what you think is for the best. They are, after all, your assets to do with as you wish."

From the moment William had made his statement, Dick had sat with his head resting on one hand, his brow lowered in slight disbelief. "Well, on the bright side," he said, "this shows the solidarity of Meridian...how the entire company can come together for a single cause...even if it took a slight bit of dramatics to point it out."

The room suddenly took on the quiet of a mausoleum, and even the air conditioning finished its cycle, as if to further emphasize the weight of Dick's verbal misstep. Cheryl turned to him incredulously. "Dick, that was more than a little out of line."

"What...?" Dick said, trying to defuse the situation. "I'm not denying that Hodge has fallen into a bit of...bad luck...but--"

"Shut-_UP!_" Marcy screamed, slamming her hand against the table as she stood, her face streaked with tears. "Just _SHUT-UP,_ Dick! Your bullshit has gone on nearly since you were appointed to the Board...and boy, am I sorry _THAT _ever happened...but now you've gone too far! I've put up with your bloated, self-righteous, opinionated attitude toward William, toward Cellers in general, and toward Kim in particular for three years...and unlike _you, _I've held my tongue, for the sake of the Board and the sake of the company."

"Umm, aren't you overreacting just a bit..." Dick started.

"_YOU'RE _one to talk about overreacting," Marcy shot back. "This all started after the Christmas party three years ago, when you weren't able to add Kim's notch to your bedpost! Ever since then, it's like you've waged some grade-school-level vendetta against both her _AND _William! The only time you haven't voted against anything he's suggested or proposed is when it either served you, or you were intimidated by the _REST _of us to back down and see the light! William has done nothing but work to help this company - and all _YOU'VE _done is work against that, him, _AND _us!"

Dick now put his hand down forcibly on the table. "_HEY,_" he barked, "when did this become about me?? I'm not the one who turned hostile at that party. And I'm not the one who brought all this drama in here today." He slumped back against his chair, shaking his head slightly. "I don't see the big deal anyway. I mean, c'mon...Kim is just a cartoon...can't somebody just, like....draw another one or something???"

The room again fell solemnly silent for a couple of seconds.

That silence was shattered as William burst across the table from his chair, sending a shower of papers and a pitcher of water bursting over it onto the floor. He lunged at Dick, grabbing him by the neck and sending his chair tumbling to the wall as they both thudded to the floor with William pinning Dick by his throat. His eyes were roiling with rage, his teeth gnarled tightly, his other hand clenched into a white-knuckled fist. Andrea jumped to her feet, backing suddenly from the scene. Cheryl also stood, grabbing the phone and punching the keypad.

"Say it again," William growled, jerking his fist back. "_SAY-IT-AGAIN!! _Give me a reason, you son-of-a-bitch...give me a reason to do what I've wanted to do to you ever since the Christmas party three years ago. You don't like Kim because you couldn't sleep with her that night or any other night...and you don't like _ME _because I _CAN. _Because I'm _MARRIED _to her...because I don't think of her as something that just crawled out of the TV, or just another notch on the old bedpost, but as a living, breathing being - and more of a human being than you could ever _HOPE _to be. And from the night this all sank into that lump of mud you call a brain, you've been trying to make both of our lives and careers here at Meridian a living hell!"

Marcy stared in disbelief as her long-time friend had apparently reached his breaking point in a more violent manner than she had. Even with the silent justification she lent to his action, Marcy still could not grasp that this was the William she had known for so many years, and had never seen act in a hostile manner.

Dick's eyes were wide with fright as William's hand tightened a bit against the flesh of his throat, lifting his head a few inches and banging it back down against the floor, as if to punctuate and reiterate the extent of his anger. "Well guess _WHAT...DICK _- we're _THERE. BOTH _of us. And you know what _ELSE? _It had exactly _NOTHING _to do with _YOU. _You couldn't even wreck our lives - someone else had to even beat you at _THAT. _Know what? That someone is a _'CARTOON,' TOO!_"

Marcy, who had moved past Cheryl to the other side of the table, gasped. "Cellers--?"

"It's Drakken and Shego," snarled William, never taking his gaze from Dick. "They hacked the Conduit. They kidnapped Kim. They're going to kill her."

Dick tried to squirm against William's grip, turning his head toward Cheryl and Marcy. "Call security!" he strained. "This maniac is gonna kill me!"

"Already done," Cheryl said, settling the phone into its cradle.

William reared back and spit square in Dick's face, then brought his head from the floor again. "Wrong again...._DICK. _I wouldn't want anyone to go through the pain I'm going through right now. I just want you to feel what it's like to lose. You've already lost twice...beaten both times by 'cartoons.' You tried to sleep with my wife. You _LOST. _You tried to ruin our lives...you _FAILED. _You _LOSE. _But hey - thanks for playing." William cocked his fist into the air. "Here comes your consolation prize, you piece of _SH--_"

Marcy lunged for his arm, trying to hold it back. "William! _STOP!_"

Two uniformed guards burst into the room, pulling William off of Dick who rose to his feet, rubbing his reddened neck. "You're through, Hodge," he sneered, breathing heavily. "You attacked me. You threatened me. I'll see your job open by the end of the week."

"I'm afraid you're wrong yet again, Mr. Pavelka," Cheryl cut in. She turned to the guards who were flanking William. "Gentlemen, I want you to escort Mr. Pavelka to his office. Give him exactly fifteen minutes to clear it of his personal items. Then escort him from the building. Take him to the hospital if he requests medical attention."

Dick's jaw dropped open as each of the guards placed a strong hand against his shoulders. "What the hell are you doing, Carter?" he shouted. "I'm not the one who should be under guard. Hodge attacked ME!"

"You..._BASTARD,_" Marcy spit out through her continuing tears. "You drove him to it! William comes here to tell us his wife is going to die, and all _YOU _could do was make _LIGHT _of it and _DISMISS IT_...and all because you couldn't _NAIL _her!"

Cheryl placed a hand on Marcy's shoulder. "He's not worth it," she said - then turning to the guards "Get him out of here. Dick, you're _**FIRED.**_"

Dick wrestled a bit against the guards' restraint as they led him toward the door. "Get a lawyer," he snapped. "All of you...get good lawyers. This is far from over."

"Go right ahead," Cheryl countered. "Your actions of the past three years have been well chronicled and documented...and we have four very credible witnesses just in this room alone."

As the tall door to the conference room closed, Marcy and Cheryl turned toward William, who had sank to his knees on the floor, tears streaming down his face. "I want my wife back," he repeated. "I just want my wife back. KIM! _KIIMM, COME BAAA-A-A-CK!!_" he screamed as Marcy embraced him, also weeping.

Monday, June 17th, 7:02 PM, Eastgate time  
Tuesday, June 18th, 3:02 AM, Cairo time  
-26 Days  
Kimi plucked a few grapes out of a bowl in the refrigerator and took them to the sink, running them under the water, then cupping them in her hands and shaking out the excess moisture and placing them on a folded paper towel on the counter. She had spent the afternoon talking with Frannie about the news she had gotten the night before. She wasn't searching for sympathy or answers from her best friend; rather she just wanted to tell someone, as if hearing herself relay it would affirm the validity of such an unfathomable event.

Kimi had walked into the living room and set the paper towel on the end table next to the recliner, sitting down slowly into the soft cushions. She had all but shut off the air conditioner an hour ago - yet the house still seemed to have a chill she couldn't shake. Other than the faint sounds of the stereo in her room, playing a recent solo collection by Sarah Nayde called "Personal Effluvia, Volume 14," the house was eerily quiet as well.

Kimi had popped another grape into her mouth as the doorbell rang. She rose and walked to the front door, checking the viewer before opening it. "Hi...Aunt Marcy," she said. "Dad's not home yet, if you want to come in and wait for him."

Marcy stepped into the foyer, giving Kimi a light embrace. "Hi, Ki," she said. "How are you holding together? We're...pretty shocked at work about the horrible news you got last night."

"It's not over yet," Kimi replied. "There are weeks left before the deadline...and there's a really diamond guy from the air base in Cairo working on this. His name is Captain Broderson. I call him Cap'n Mark. He'll get those slugs who have Mom." They walked into the living room, where Marcy set her purse on the coffee table. "Have you talked to Dad in the past couple of hours? He's usually home by around 5...but I thought he'd be working a little later tonight."

Marcy motioned to the couch. "Actually...your father is what I wanted to talk to you about," she said. Kimi had a slightly puzzled expression as they sat. "Earlier today, there was...an incident at work..." Marcy quickly touched her hand to Kimi's shoulder as her eyes widened. "No no...nobody got hurt. Your father is fine, physically. After he told us about the vmail you got last night, one of the Board members...kind of reacted a...bit less than sympathetic toward the situation--"

"I bet I know who," Kimi interrupted. "Dick?"

Marcy should have known Kimi would be in the know on dealings at work, given her closeness with her parents, and her beyond-her-years intelligence. "Yes...Dick."

"I've never met him," Kimi added, "but he sounds soooo lead. He doesn't even think Mom is real, even though he wanted to do the Horizontal Body Heat Dance with her!"

"That's Dick, alright," Marcy smirked. "He...said some things that were just plain wrong...and your father...well...he actually attacked Dick because of it. We had to have security come in and break it up."

"Whooo," Kimi exhaled. "Good thing for Lead Dick that Dad still hasn't learned karate from Mom...you said that Dad is fine...physically?"

"Yes...but...after the incident...he--" Marcy swallowed, stalling for a second "--he asked to be taken to Eastgate General...to the psychiatric ward...for observation and evaluation. He said that right now, he just...doesn't feel right."

Kimi searched for a response. "Well--" she spoke haltingly, "how...how long is he going to be there?"

"That's...just it," said Marcy. She could feel that this would be nothing other than another blow to the young girl. "They don't know for sure. They're running tests and watching him...he's...under a lot of stress right now...you know that better than anyone...with everything that's going on right now. They have said that they don't feel he's under a chemical imbalance, or anything serious like that...but they did say that...because of the situation with your mother...and the incident today...that he is considered a...danger to himself and others."

Marcy could watch Kimi's expression fall. "Honey...Ki..." she started, "your father is going to be just fine. And from what I've heard about this...Cap'n Mark...he'll find a way to get your mother back from these people who took her--"

"Drakken and Shego," Kimi cut in.

"Yeah," Marcy said, a bit resignedly and disbelievingly. "Evil Cellers hacking into the Resonance Conduit. I couldn't believe that when William told us. But I have faith that this will turn out...okay. You've got to keep faith too, Ki. I know you can do that. You're about the strongest young lady I know - both physically and emotionally."

Kimi was silent for a moment as this newest development edged its way into her mind. "Aunt Marcy?" she asked quietly, "Is...there any way you can...stay here for a while tonight...?"

Marcy reached for Kimi to hug her. "Absolutely, sweetheart," she said, trying to keep emotion from breaking her voice. "Anything you want."

Marcy went into the kitchen to fix them both a sandwich for dinner, and they shared the grapes that Kimi had in the living room. They ate quietly - then moved to Kimi's bedroom, where they played a few games of backgammon while Sarah Nayde's album played softly in the background. After about an hour, Kimi had told Marcy that her eyes were getting a bit tired, and turned off the main lights, leaving her small desk lamp to illuminate the room. She retrieved the picture of her, Kim and William from her desk and returned to sit on the bed, leaning into Marcy's arms, looking at the picture.

"You know," Marcy said sofly as she slowly stroked her fingers through Kimi's hair, "I meant what I said earlier, about you being strong. You've inherited more than physical traits from your parents. You have a lot of their good sense and principles...and I know that--" she slid her arms further around the teen "--that...no matter what happens, you will have the strength to get through it...because of your father, you have a mind that can cut through the deepest problems...and because of your mother, you have a heart that can outshine the brightest diamonds..."

Kimi heard Marcy's words - but was not having the easiest time letting them sink in. How could she be that smart and sensible, she thought, when everyone else in her family was coming apart?

The stereo began to play a ballad from Sarah - a song done in the late 1980's by Lita Ford and Ozzy Osbourne. As it played, Kimi's mind interspersed little snippets of her mother's voice between verses of the song - moments from the last few months, after finding out how truly special and unique Kim's history actually was:

-Baby, I get so scared inside, and I don't really understand-

_"Hi, Kiiii"_

-Is it love that's on my mind, or is it fantasy?-

_"You're NOT a cartoon - and neither am I!"_

-Heaven - is in the palm of my hand, and it's waiting here for you-

_"So...you wanna hear...?"_

-What am I supposed to do with a childhood tragedy-

_"Let's see if I can put it like you would...it's all about I love you, Ki."_

-If I close my eyes forever-

Marcy jumped for a split second as she felt the teen's body suddenly tense. Kimi was still looking at the picture as her gutteral screams shattered through the room. "_SHIIIIINNE!!! _You're all _ABOUT _the heart!! You're my _MOM!!_" She then clutched the picture to her chest as she raised her head, seeming to scream at Kim's captors. "Let her go, you slugs! Let go of my mom!! _LET GO OF MY MOM!!! A DIAMOND FREEE-_eee-ee-e-e-e..." Her screams gave way to open, violent crying as she melted limply into Marcy's arms. Marcy held tighter, trying also to hold onto her own emotion as the true horror and gravity of the situation burrowed deep into both of them.

Marcy stayed with Kimi through a night of fitful sleep after she had cried herself to sleep and exhaustion. Each time she moved, Kimi would move close, clutching desperately in her sleep.

to be continued...


	9. Breakthrough

**9. Breakthrough (You want me for WHAT!?)**

Marcy and Kimi awoke early that next morning, with Marcy waking first. She laid next to Kimi in the darkened room, the sun rising opposite the window. She slowly stroked the teen's hair, wondering just how such unfathomably horrible events would befall a young woman with such promise and potential - and just how much worse a young life could possibly get. She remarked to herself how Kimi's face looked so much like her mothers - while sleeping, the softness of her expression reminded Marcy of the day she took Kim for her first driving lesson - the first time she had ever seen Kim eat a piece of candy, and the nearly-orgasmic dreamy look that her face melted into. The only thing missing from Kimi at the moment was the wide smile Kim had during that day. Marcy immediately dismissed that omission, knowing that the young girl really had nothing to smile about - neither awake nor asleep. She then mentally kicked herself for not knowing the "right thing" to say that would ease Kimi's fears in the least - and for not knowing the right way to tell her that right now, she was every bit as scared.

Marcy rose from bed shortly before 6 AM. Kimi awoke slightly as Marcy stood. Marcy told her she was just going to start some coffee and a bit of breakfast a little later, then asked Kimi if she felt like eating, adding that she could go back to sleep until the meal was ready. Kimi responded with a silent nod, and her head settled back onto her pillow.

Tuesday, June 18th, 2:01 PM, Cairo time  
Tuesday, June 18th, 6:01 AM, Eastgate time  
Cairo West Air Base  
-26 Days  
Mark opened the door to his office and slipped a small stack of papers onto his desk. More reports taken from people in town who said they had seen people resembling Drakken and Shego in various parts of Cairo in the days leading up to Kim's abduction. One thing that always frustrated Mark about Cairo in particular, and the Middle East in general - with all the political and religious factions working on their own agendas, it was nearly impossible to tell from these bits and pieces drifting into their office which was actual information, and which was just meant to throw investigators and other prying eyes/ears off from that which they were curious about. Part of his job, frustrating as it was, was to sift through every piece of information that came in, and try to determine which was based in fact, and which was fueled by agenda.

Mark took a sip of his fourth cup of coffee of the day, picking up the stack of papers and sitting back in his chair, reading through the first of the reports. He thought about how much more time his teams would have to work on the cases before them if they didn't have to lend so much of that time taking and processing reports from the general public. He sometimes felt like the reports themselves were a tactic to pull his people from the actual process of investigating crimes.

Mark sat up in his chair, exhaling a breath of exaspiration through puffed cheeks and letting the papers slap onto his desk. Since the night of Kim's disappearance, he had been putting in long hours, acting on any bit of information his teams would gather, regardless of the time of day or night. Much of the sleep he had gotten in the past few days had been on the couch in his office - and the effect was beginning to tell. An hour here, two hours there was needed and welcome, but not as beneficial as a complete night of uninterrupted sleep.

Mark's desk phone beeped, and he punched a button on the keypad. "Yes?"

"Call on four," his secretary said. "It's on a secure frequency."

"Thanks Debbie," he said, tapping the button again. He then picked up the receiver and pushed another button. "Broderson...where?" He reached for his electronic notepad, scribbling quickly. "You're sure about this? No, I'm not doubting your intel...it's just that I've been chasing so many wild geese the past few days, I feel like I should be applying for a hunter's license..." He underlined a few times what he had written. "Yes...I'll be sending a team to check it out as soon as we're through here...I hope this is solid...I could use something other than hearsay from the civilians. Okay, I'm on it...and...even if it doesn't pan out, thanks as always...your efforts have always been invaluable, and I know I don't say that as often as I should...but I think you know that without it, we'd still have quite a few unclosed files. I'll let you know what I find out. Thanks." He hung up the desk phone and immediately pulled his cell from his shirt pocket, dialing. "Craig? Get two guys and come on up. We...might just have something that's more than crap from the locals." He saved the information he had written on his notepad and picked up the stack of papers he was going through, dropping them onto a corner of his desk.

7:08 AM, Eastgate time  
3:08 PM, Cairo time  
Marcy poured her second cup of coffee from the pot and sat at the table in the kitchen, watching outside as the light grew over the back lawn. She had retrieved the eggs and cheese from the refrigerator and had let them sit on the counter next to the stove while she tried to shake the sleep from her head. One of the first clear thoughts to meet Marcy as the caffeine worked into her system was that, even though the lives of three of her dearest friends were on hold at this moment, with one of them seemingly near an end, and even though this would be the perfect excuse to evade obligations in her own life, she knew that those obligations weren't at a hold point - yet.

Marcy stood and walked to the counter, picking up her cell and opening it, pressing a key to speed dial, and returning to sit at the table. "Morning Cheryl," she said. "It's Marc...yeah, pretty rough...I spent the night...okay at first, but the whole thing caught up with her later in the evening...she's sleeping now. I was going to make us something to eat and kind of play it by ear...yeah...you know as well as I do that strength is one of the things Kimi inherited from her mother...I think the thing with her father was the straw...but who could go through what she has in the last two days and _not_ come apart? I'm going to hang here for a while...see how she is this morning...no...I didn't have anything pressing at work...I'll let you know later one way or the other what's going on...okay...thanks Cheryl...bye."

Marcy closed her cell and took another sip of her coffee, nursing the cup with both hands and staring into the dark liquid. Her thoughts went back to Kimi, and if there really was a "right" way to tell her that because her mother was facing what with each passing day seemed to be a certain end, her father had been pushed to the precupice of insanity...other than the dead-level, matter-of-fact plainness she presented it with.

The phone on the wall shocked Marcy out of her thoughts and to her feet. She crossed to the counter and picked up the receiver as it rang a second time. "Hello?"

"Hello? Who's this?" came the voice from the phone.

"Well, being that _you _called _here,_" Marcy shot back, "I think that should be _my _line."

"I'm sorry...I may have misdialed. Is this the William Hodge residence?"

"Yes...William is not in right now."

"I'm sorry," the voice said again. "I guess I wasn't expecting a strange voice. My name is Captain Mark Broderson, United States Air Force Special Investigator--"

"Captain--" Marcy started. "Cap'n Mark?"

"Heh," chuckled Mark. "Yeah. That's what Kimi calls me. I'm in Cairo, working on Kim's case."

"I'm a friend of the family...my name's Marcy Delgado. I've heard good things about you from Kimi," Marcy said. "She's still sleeping, though...had kind of a rough night...William checked himself into a psychiatric facility yesterday because of an incident at work that...well, let's say he was...provoked by an ex-employee."

"Oh, man," Mark drew out. "More hard news. It doesn't rain but when it pours, I guess. That's horrible...I can imagine Kimi didn't take that well."

"You're right about that," said Marcy. "And even if giving the money to Drakken and Shego would mean them setting Kim free...with William currently being classified as...non compos mentis...Meridian won't consider his signature for the release of any of his assets. It hit her pretty hard...it's like she's being isolated from all the people she's looked to for guidance and those who love her the most. I stayed here with her last night. Is there anything I can pass along to her?"

"I wish I could tell you," Mark said, "but the nature of the case precludes me from sharing information with people outside the immediate family...I hope you understand."

"I do, completely," Marcy said, running her hand back through her hair. "Whatever it is, I can only hope it's some sort of good news. Lord knows the family sure could use it about now." She took a glance at the food she had out on the counter, then to the clock over the stove - 7:42. "I was going to wake Kimi in a while, and fix some food for us. Can you call back in a couple of hours?"

"I sure can," Mark replied. "Just tell Kimi I called? And," he paused, "I know we've never met...but I think just from what you said about you staying the night with Kimi...the Hodges have a good friend in you."

"Thank you," Marcy blushed slightly. "I've known them for years...and I helped a little with Kim getting used to being here. Well, I should start breakfast...what time is it there in Cairo?"

"It's about quarter to four in the afternoon. I'll get some food myself, and then call back."

"Okay," said Marcy, "and...Captain? Thank you for everything you're doing for this family...everything."

"You're more than welcome," Mark returned. "I just wish it could be more. Bye Marcy...good to talk to you. It's good to know that Kimi is in good hands in her time of need."

"Thanks again, Captain," Marcy said and hung up. She then walked to the refrigerator for some butter and a knife from the drawer, sliding a small slice into a pan and turning on the burner, watching the butter melt across the surface. She picked up the pan and tilted it to spread the butter around, then set it back on the burner and opened the carton of eggs, cracking one against the rim of the pan and watching the yolk slip in. _If only everything in life that was so fragile could be so easy to swallow, _she thought.

8:09 AM, Eastgate time  
4:09 PM, Cairo time  
Marcy returned to Kimi's bedroom and slowly opened the door. She found the girl awake, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Well hi there," Marcy said, smiling. "I was just coming to wake you for breakfast...we have scrambled eggs, hash browns and toast."

Kimi nodded slowly, as she had done before. "I'll...try to eat something, Aunt Marcy."

"I even have water on, in case you wanted some tea."

Kimi stood and walked to Marcy, slowly embracing her and settling her head against the woman's chest, letting out a steady sigh. "...looks pretty lead, doesn't it..." she muttered, "...my life..."

Marcy slowly smoothed her hand over Kimi's back. "My grandmother used to say something to me when something bad would happen," she said. "'It's always darkest just before the dawn'."

Kimi adjusted to look at Marcy, a bit puzzled.

Marcy couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "I gave her the same look the first time she said that to me," she said. "But take a look some night...about an hour or two before dawn, the sky seems to be at its blackest. What she said is not only true of the sky...but of life, too." She pulled back a bit, her hands now on Kimi's shoulders. "C'mon...let's see if you can stand my breakfast cooking."

8:16 AM  
They went into the kitchen, and Marcy got a couple of plates from the cupboard while Kimi picked out a tea, placing two bags into cups and bringing them to the table and going for the kettle on the stove. Marcy didn't scramble but three eggs, as she figured that neither of them could be that hungry. She slid portions of eggs and shredded hash browns onto each of the plates, sprinkled a few shreds of cheese over the eggs, and took them to the table as Kimi was pouring the water into the cups to steep the tea. Marcy returned to the counter and buttered a couple of slices of toast, bringing them to the table on a small plate. Kimi brought a couple of forks after she returned the kettle to the stove.

They both sat at about the same time, with Marcy digging into her eggs first, and Kimi readying a forkful, then bringing the bite to her mouth, chewing. She turned to Marcy. "Mom usually makes scrambled eggs with a little french vanilla ice cream instead of milk--"

"Yeah, Marcy interjected, "but you're--"

"--all about out right now." Her eyes dropped for a moment. "I'm sorry, Aunt Marcy," she said softly, "I didn't mean for it to sound rude, or like that. It's not like they taste bad or anything..."

"Shhhh," Marcy hushed, the tip of her fork to her lips. "They might taste bad if you let them get cold."

Kimi replied with a wan smile and took another bite.

Marcy picked up the string to her teabag, dipping it a few times and setting it onto a small plate on the table; then bringing her cup to her lips. "Mmmm...good tea. Orange and black pekoe?"

"Yeah," Kimi said, preparing her own cup and taking a sip. "It's--" she paused, looking down "...Mom's fav..." She slowly returned her cup to the table, and her eyes remained cast there as well.

"Hey, hey," Marcy perked. "There will be no downtrodden looks at this breakfast table." She finished with a smile. "Oh, by the way...you got a phone call a while ago."

"I did?" Kimi asked.

Marcy returned to her eggs. "Yep," she said with a rather nonchalant expression. "Do you know a 'Cap'n Mark'?"

Kimi nearly choked on her next sip of tea. "Cap'n Mark!?" she spluttered. "Cap'n Mark called, and you didn't wake me?? What did he say???"

"Well, he wouldn't tell me...something about 'sharing information outside the immediate family.' But...he didn't seem to act like it was...bad news. He said he was going to get a bite to eat. He's going to call back later this morning."

Kimi got a thoughtful expression. "What are you thinking, Ki?" Marcy asked.

"I was just wondering," Kimi mused, "if Cap'n Mark would like Chick'n Bitz..."

Marcy couldn't help chuckling. "Guess you'll have to remember to ask him that when he calls back."

They finished breakfast and sat for a while, talking. Marcy wanted to make sure that Kimi would be okay before she even thought about going to work. Kimi assured her that she still "had a brain," and wasn't about to do anything that would put this already-disarrayed family through any more shock. Somehow, Marcy knew that was the answer to expect - Kim's daughter had never seemed like the type to just give up in the face of adversity - and she let her know this, jokingly inquiring if her name, in addition to meaning, "She who is without equal," also stood to mean "She who is a rock for faith." The two laughingly embraced, and Kimi turned to take a dishtowel from the back of one of the chairs, indicating she was going to spend some time cleaning the breakfast dishes. Marcy gathered her purse and cell and started for the front door, telling Kimi that she would call later to check up on things, and to see if Kimi would feel like going somewhere for dinner.

9:49 AM, Eastgate time  
5:49 PM, Cairo time  
-26 Days  
Kimi had washed the dishes and pans from the morning's breakfast, letting them sit for a bit while she brewed another cup of tea and engaged in a few online games of backgammon. She then went to the kitchen and began to dry and put away the dishes, with a phone call in the middle from Marcy, who had forgotten to ask if Kimi thought there were any groceries she thought she would need. Kimi peeked in the refrigerator and named off a couple of items, which Marcy wrote down, and said that she would bring them when she came by that evening. Kimi also expressed a desire for egg rolls for dinner, and Marcy agreed, making plans to pick some up from a Chinese dinner house after work.

9:57 AM.  
Kimi dried off the pan Marcy had cooked the hash browns in and set it on a hook over the stove. She folded the dishtowel and set it on the counter, then turned and got a glass from the cupboard and filling it with cold water.

Kimi intended to avenge herself for the series of close backgammon losses she had suffered a short time ago. She began to walk into the hallway to her bedroom, and was stopped by the wall phone ringing. She hurried back into the kitchen, setting the glass on the table, and crossing to pick up the receiver halfway through the third ring. "I'm glad you called back, Aunt Marcy," she said. "I didn't think about it at the time, but we should add some crab rangoons to go with the egg rolls."

"Gee, all I had was a gyro," a deep voice in the phone replied. "Throw in some cashew chicken, and I'm there."

"Cap'n Mark!" Kimi burst out.

"Heh. Hey Kimi," chuckled Mark. "I guess Marcy passed the message along that I called. Listen...I have some stuff I want to talk to you about...but I don't want to do it over an open line. I'm going to call you right back on a secure frequency. When the call comes in, it will ask you for a security code--"

"Ummm...Cap'n Mark?" quizzed Kimi. "I...don't have a security code...and if you give it over the phone, it'll be all about not secure."

"Not to worry," Mark said. "You _do_ already have the code. When you get the call, punch in the exact number of total episodes that your mother's show ran. Okay...talk to you in a minute." The line then went dead as Mark hung up.

Kimi thought for a second as she replaced the receiver on the hook, mentally counting the number of episodes on the tapes. _91 total shows over five years. _She smiled confidently, lifting her hand to hover over the phone, and plucking it from its hook before the first ring completed. She listened to the female voice as she brought it to her ear.

:::This call is over a secure frequency to guard against tapping and other forms of surveillance. Please enter the security code to unlock the call:::

Kimi pressed the 9 on the keypad, then moved her finger to the 1--

_Wait, _she thought, freezing. She remembered that Mark had said "exact number of total episodes" - NOT total shows. She then remembered the "mini-episodes" run as one show - and the "movies" consisting of three episodes run concurrently.

Kimi's finger slipped from the 1 over to the 9, and she pressed the key.

:::Security code accepted:::

And to think Mom didn't want me to find those tapes, Kimi chuckled to herself.

There was a distant, metallic click, followed by a short series of tones; another click; then Mark came on the line. "Hiya."

"Hi, Cap'n Mark," Kimi said. "This is so no one can listen in?"

"You got it," said Mark. "You can never tell who might want any little piece of information. How are you? Marcy told me what happened yesterday with your father. You've got some pretty tough armor to go through what you have this weekend and not come apart yourself."

"Well..." Kimi started sheepishly, "I...wasn't so tough last night..."

"But you're right back in today, swinging for the team. Others your age would have folded right then and there, and probably end up in the same position your father is in."

"I don't know," Kimi said. "I don't know how I would have reacted if Marcy wasn't here."

"I talked with Marcy for a minute the first time I called. She sounds like she's behind all three of you...it's good to have people like that on your side."

"Yeah," Kimi smiled. "She's all about diamond. She even gave me my nickname when I was little...'Ki'...it stuck. It's what all my good friends call me."

"Good friends and good news," said Mark. "You can't have enough of either."

"Yeah," Kimi agreed. "She said something about some news you had...and that you couldn't share it with her..."

"That's the confidentiality clause in my contract," Mark said. "Family members only. Actually, I've got a little more than just news...remember I told you that Wade is working with us?"

"Mm-hm."

"Well, he's got some abilities we don't yet...that's just a part of how he helps us. Anyway, he's been doing scans...and thanks to his efforts...we've been able to track down where your mother is being held." Mark continued after a gasp from Kimi. "It's a warehouse here on the northern edge of the city...near the Mosque of Al-Hakim. There really aren't many Cellers in this part of the world...and Wade said that the presence of three in one building was almost too much of a coincidence. I sent some men a few hours ago to check it out...and sure enough...one of them spotted Shego near a window on the second floor of the warehouse."

Kimi sank into one of the chairs at the table, grinning widely. "You've found Mom! Oh Cap'n Mark, you're super diamond! How long before you go in?"

"Whoa, whoa," interrupted Mark. "It's not allowed...remember CENAP? The agreement I told you about? It forbids _any_ military action by one environment to help the other. Even the surveillance we did this afternoon could be brought before the UN as a violation, if the wrong people found out it happened. That's one of the reasons for the secure line." Mark could almost swear he heard Kimi's mood falling a bit over the phone.

After a short moment of silence, Kimi spoke. "...so you couldn't really send anyone in there..."

"I'm afraid not. The troop movement - even by covert forces - would be too easy to trace. I can't risk that...not to mention that, if they detected any kind of force approaching the building...well...you know. One really good piece of news - Wade _did_ detect three Celler signatures. That means it's a safe bet that they haven't harmed Kim. Looks like they're holding to their end of the bargain to wait out the 30-day deadline...and even though there's no way to get the money right now...they don't know that. Time is still on our side. As far as they know, William and others are still trying to get the money together...and right now, that's all they need to know. Another reason for the secure line."

Another moment of rather uneasy silence.

"Kimi," Mark said, breaking that silence, "I''ve come to be known as being very good at what I do...and one of the main things that has gotten me that reputation, and something I've relied on all my life...is having a sort of...inner sense...to know when something works...and I've solved a lot of the cases I've worked since coming here to Cairo by relying on that inner sense. A lot of people shake their heads and call my methods a bit unconventional...but they also shake their heads afterward and wonder how everything came together to solve a case."

"I don't know how they could doubt you, Cap'n Mark...just from that one night in Aunt Donna's restaurant, I could tell that you know what you're doing...and know how to do it well."

"Well, thank you, Kimi," Mark said, smiling.

"Cap'n Mark? Please...call me Ki?"

"Okay," smiled Mark, "thank you, Ki...and actually, I could tell from that night that what you just said about me is true about you, also...the way you figured out how they got into and out of the restaurant...and especially with your martial arts capabilities...the way you took out that wall." Now Mark paused for a second. "And actually...that kind of leads me into the other reason for this call, and another reason why it's secure."

"...hm?" quizzed Kimi.

"I've come up with a plan to rescue your mother," said Mark. "They're watching for us to take some sort of military action - even if covert. What we need is a force that is small enough to get close without being detected...but strong enough to get in...and smart enough to know how to get it done..."

"...A force...like..." Kimi mused.

Another pregnant silence - again, broken by Mark. "...like...you, Ki."

Kimi nearly dropped the phone and slipped off of the chair. "M_-ME!?_" she exclaimed. "Was....was there something in that gyro you had for lunch, Cap'n Mark?"

"Nooo, Ki," Mark exhaled, trying to hide a chuckle, "I'm very serious. Remember my inner sense? Ever since this idea came to me, that sense has gone off the scale."

"Cap'n Mark, I'm a 15-year old girl--"

"Yep," Mark cut in. "A 15-year old girl who is a red belt in Kempo Karate at the adult level. I can count the people your age who have done that in the US on one hand, and still have enough free fingers to hold this phone."

"I've never even fought in any tournaments, much less against people who probably have like...guns!"

"I've talked with Wade since we checked out the building...he says that it's not heavily guarded. Looks like El-Dok Ali-bin Drak is a small contingent...no more than about ten." Mark's voice dropped into a more serious tone. "Look...I wouldn't have brought this to you if I didn't have the confidence in you, Ki. I've seen you in action. I've seen your mind at work. I can provide you with everything you'd need to do this - including how to deal with 'people with guns'."

"But..." Kimi stammered, "but...you said that no military action could be taken..."

"Yep, I said that. But last night, when this idea first came to me, I went over the CENAP with a fine-toothed comb. Karate isn't covered as part of military training. You are classified as a civilain entity, Ki. None of the training you'd be getting would be considered 'military'."

"Cap'n Mark..." Kimi started, "...it's great that you have all this confidence in me...and the only thing I've wished for, or even thought about ever since Mom was abducted was for her to be back home...but..."

"Ki," Mark said, "you don't have to make a decision on this right now. I've worked out that your training would take about three weeks. That calculates out to no later than Saturday. You don't have to give me an answer until then, if you want. In the meantime, I'm going to send you an encrypted email with a phone number direct to me. You can unlock it with the same security code you used for this call. Please...I want you to think this over, Ki...and I want you to trust in my judgement. I know, the whole thing sounds crazy when you hear it for the first time...but can you at least give it some serious thought?"

Kimi's voice was a bit flat as her mind now began to delve into the scope and seeming impossibility of what Mark had proposed. "I will, Cap'n Mark."

"When you call that number...all you have to say is 'green light' if you're in...or 'red light' if you're out. If you say 'green light,' I'd be on a plane within minutes. The training would be done at the Air Guard base you and your father came back to last Friday. I'd be there within three hours, and there would be a car at your place in about two to take you to the airport." Mark's voice became lower now. "Ki...I've done some reading about your mother. Since her Cross so many years ago, she's done a lot of things that no Celler had ever done here before...and not the least of those things - was your birth. Remember in her show, during the introduction, when those words would flash down the screen, near the beginning...'junior varsity cheerleader' and like that?"

"Yeah..."

"One of those lines says 'World's Last Hope.' I don't mean to make this sound dramatic...but...in the evil world your mother has fallen into now...it could be thought of that...you are her last hope. I'll be looking forward to a call, Ki. Stay safe and hopeful, okay?"

"Okay," Kimi said. She stopped Mark before he hung up. "And Cap'n Mark? Thanks...for everything. You're going way beyond what I thought anyone else would do, if they were in your position...not only for Mom...but just for...for Cellers...you know?"

"It's my job, Ki," said Mark, "and I...like my job. I'll talk to you soon. Take care, Ki." With that, there was another metallic click and series of tones - then the phone went dead.

Kimi brought the phone from her ear slowly to her lap, and she pressed her thumb against the disconnect button. She remained in the chair for a long time, thinking.

Mark closed his cell and slipped it into his shirt pocket. He reached for a pen from the holder on his desk, knocking over a small picture frame standing next to it. He furrowed his brow, mentally slapping himself for his clumsiness. He scrawled something onto a paper in a folder in front of him, then closed the folder, and read the printing on the front--

"KH One-Five Alpha-Diamond"

Mark leaned in his chair, retrieving his attache from the floor and opening it on his lap - then putting the folder into it and closing and locking the attache, returning it to the floor next to his desk. He then put the pen back into its holder and placed the picture frame back into an upright position, holding it - and then bringing it up to look at it.

Mark stared at the picture for a few moments. "Yeah," he breathed, "it's my job...and I like my job. I just wish I had done it better...sooner." He then brought the picture to his lips, kissing it softly, then replacing it on his desk. "...and with a rewind button."

Mark then reached for the attache and stood, walking out of his office.

The picture was of Melfina, from the anime series "Outlaw Star."

to be continued...


	10. Kim in The Balance

**10. Kim In The Balance (The Old Friend You Never Met)**

Kimi sat in the chair in the kitchen for a long while, holding the phone in her hands and staring at the floor about thee feet in front of her. Her mind was still reeling from the proposal Mark had presented to her. Every time she started to rise from the chair, parts of his words slapped her back into it.

_"What we need is a force that is small enough to get close without being detected...but strong enough to get in...and smart enough to know how to get it done..." _

_"A 15-year old girl who is a red belt in Kempo Karate at the adult level." _

_"Look...I wouldn't have brought this to you if I didn't have the confidence in you, Ki." _

She kept shuffling them through her mind - and the same confusion that hit her when she first heard them from Mark kept hitting her as she sat in the chair - along with a vague uneasiness in her stomach.

Tuesday, June 18th, 10:44 AM, Eastgate time  
Tuesday, June 18th, 6:44 PM, Cairo time  
-26 Days  
Kimi finally managed to put aside her quandary long enough to stand and hang up the phone. She opened the sliding glass door to the back deck, walking out into the mid-morning sun. Two yards away, two young children were playing with a labrador puppy, tossing a rubber ball back and forth while the blonde dog ran from one child to the other, yapping its request for the toy. Every so often, one of the children would miss a catch, and the puppy ran after the ball, snatching it up before they could and playing his own game of tease while the children chased after him, their laughter singing through the neighborhood.

Kimi remembered back to the previous week, when her life was as worry-free as those of the children, and the most dramatic thing on her mind was getting the next Nytra album or piece of Sarah Nayde paraphernalia before her friend Frannie, or practicing to perfect a move her black-belted mother may have shown her.

Her black-belted, captive, ill-fated mother.

Kimi watched the children at play for another moment, then went back inside, sliding the door slowly until it tapped against its stop, the click of the latch reassuring its closure. Kimi turned away from the door rather abruptly. There were many things on her mind at the moment - and she made an effort not to allow the concept of closure to be among those thoughts.

Tuesday, June 18th, 6:08 PM, Eastgate time  
Wednesday, June 19th, 2:08 AM, Cairo time  
-25 Days  
Kimi had the house dark, shades drawn and lights out. After attempting half of a sliced turkey sandwich, she had laid on the living room couch for most of the afternoon, staring at a point on the ceiling. No stereo; no TV; no sound but the steady ticking of the small clock on the kitchen counter next to the stove, and the whisper of the air conditioning as it cycled cool air through the house.

She had been waging an internal battle of logic for most of the day - weighing the gravity of her wish to see her mother home and unharmed against fears of her level of emotion detracting from the focus and resolve she would need to even attempt the task that Mark had laid before her; and measuring that against a vague and distant yet at this point still tenacious faith that Mark could formulate a plan to rescue Kim that would not so directly involve and endanger even more members of her family.

It wasn't until the doorbell rang a second time that Kimi heard it, and realized that Normal Life had called a recess of deliberations and that the sequester of her mind's jury, at least until after dinner, had been interrupted. She rose quickly from the couch, turning on the lamp on the end table on the way to the foyer.

Marcy was standing at the door as Kimi opened it - a grocery sack in one arm, a large sack with the logo of a Chinese restaurant in the Market Square - "David Chiu's Hunan Bean Cuisine" - in the other hand. "There you are," she said. "Are you alright? I was just about to put these down and get out the spare house key."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Marcy," said Kimi, reaching for a fib. "I was just napping on the couch." She then reached for the grocery sack. "Let me take in."

Kimi took the sack and held the door for Marcy as she walked into the house. Marcy made note of the half-sandwich on the coffee table. "Didn't quite get through lunch?"

"Turkey," said Kimi. "It's all about that stuff in turkey that makes me sleepy..."

'Tryptophan," Marcy smirked. "It's why everyone wants to nap after Thanksgiving dinner."

They went into the kitchen and Kimi took a carton of milk, a half-dozen eggs, a head of lettuce and a small jar of peanut butter out ot the sack, putting the items away while Marcy got plates from the cupboard for their meal. She had gotten them each three crab rangoons, and two fried pork egg rolls.

Kimi brought the last item out of the sack - a thick cylinder shape, frozen, and wrapped in foil in a plastic Ziploc bag. "What's this, Aunt Marcy?" she asked, holding the item up.

"It's Lupes way of saying he's thinking of you and wishing the best," Marcy said, smiling. "They're burritos - the works."

"Mmmm," Kimi said, placing the package into the freezer, "all about tasty." She closed the freezer and opened the refrigerator, taking out "sweet 'n sour" sauce and hot mustard, and joining Marcy at the table, looking over her plate. "Crab rangoons are always all about diamond," she said, opening the hot mustard and letting a small pool form onto the plate next to the rangoons.

"I love Chiu's food," said Marcy as she put the cap back on the sweet 'n sour sauce and set it on the table, "but something in their fried rice just gives me terrible gas all the next day." She then dribbled a bit of the hot mustard on each of her rangoons and picked up an egg roll, biting into it. "Ohhhh, that's good," she purred, with Kimi nodding in agreement as she started on her own roll. Marcy finished her bite, then asked, "So what did you do all day?"

"...not much," Kimi admitted rather ashamedly.

Marcy placed a hand on Kimi's shoulder. "It's alright," she said. "Don't feel bad...I was just asking if you did anything to occupy your time. It's not like anyone has asked you to do anything...especially after the kind of weekend you had."

_It's all about you have __**no **__idea, _Kimi thought, remembering her phone call from that morning. "I actually slept half the day away," she said. "I'll try to do a few things around here tomorrow."

"It's a good thing to stay a bit busy," said Marcy. "I know when I work around the house, I always end up thinking up one more little thing here or there...and there never seems to be enough time to get to everything in one day."

_Never seems to be enough time. _Kimi let those words echo through her mind - then pushed them away.

"I can take a day off tomorrow and help you, if you want," Marcy offered.

"I need a temporary sparring partner!" Kimi perked with a teasing smirk.

"Ouch," Marcy smiled, wincing and holding up her hands. "I've seen how fast you move. My career as a sparring partner would be _very_ temporary against you," she laughed, with Kimi joining her. "I can help you with just about anything else, though," Marcy added - then "Oh...did Captain Mark call you back?"

"Yep, he did," said Kimi. "It was about 10."

Marcy stared for a few seconds at Kimi as she picked up her egg roll. "Well?" she finally said, slightly exasperated. "What did he say??"

Kimi's expression changed to resemble that of a seven-year old whose parents had just asked if it was she who broke the lamp. "I'm...not sure I can tell you too much," she said. "It's all about confidentiality clause in his contract."

Marcy tried to hold back her frustration. "Well...can you at least tell me if it's good or bad news?" she breathed. "I've been on pins and needles since he called this morning, and said he had news."

"I..." Kimi hesitated. "Cap'n Mark got an intelligence report...they know where Drakken and Shego are holding Mom."

"Ki, that's _great!_" Marcy burst out. "So he'll go in and get her?"

"He can't, Aunt Marcy," Kimi said, a bit dejectedly.

"What? I thought he works in the military. They can't take a bunch of troops and storm the place?"

"That's what I thought at first, too. But the United Nations and the Cross Agents made up this piece-of-lead pact about the military from one environment helping the other...Cross-Environment-something--" she mentally searched for a few seconds "--Cross-Environment Non-Aggression Pact. Going in would be all about international incident..." Kimi's face fell a bit. "...and if a rescue attempt was found out before they could get in in time..."

"I get it, Ki," Marcy said quietly. "But hey...Cap'n Mark has a good head on his shoulders. I'd put money on him being able to come up with another way to save Kim."

Kimi could swear she felt a chill wind blow straight through her from Marcy's statement.

They finished dinner, and moved to the living room for a few games of backgammon. They played until around 9, then Marcy said she had to be going home, as she had another family at home to tend to, and tomorrow was another day at work. Kimi told Marcy that she shouldn't feel obligated to come by every single night, but that she could call any time she wished. She also said that she would try to "keep herself busy" the next day.

Marcy smiled and stood to leave. She gave Kimi a warm hug, telling her in her ear to be strong, and that her family was too close and special for anything truly tragic to happen to any one of them - and that she still believed that something just short of a miracle would swoop in before any real harm could come to her mother.

Kimi watched from the front porch as Marcy went to her car. She gave a short note on the horn as she drove off. Kimi waved and watched her drive up the street - then stepped a few feet out onto the front yard, feeling the light evening breeze teasing at her bangs. She looked up into the night sky, sparkling with countless thousands of stars. The moon was just rising over the house across the street, a thin crescent - the night's earring.

Kimi then saw a faint flash to her right, and caught sight of a small meteorite, a bright trail announcing its arrival into the atmosphere. Kimi focused hard on it, and several wishes flooded into the forefront of her mind, vying to be chosen. Kimi made her choice just as the trail of the "falling star" faded. "_Please,_" she muttered as she watched the trail dissipate - then slowly turned toward the house, moving the palm of her hand to her stomach, still feeling the uneasiness.

Wednesday, June 19th, 6:41 AM, Eastgate time  
Wednesday, June 19th, 2:41 PM, Cairo time  
-25 Days  
Kimi awoke early this morning after falling into an intermittent sleep on the couch shortly before midnight. After a small breakfast of one slice of buttered toast, a cup of black pekoe tea and a few orange slices, Kimi tried to "keep herself busy":

-She made several trips into the basement, taking every article of clothing in the house to the washing machine. When she fed one load into the dryer, she loaded the washer with another pile of clothes. When a load was dry, Kimi would sort out which clothes could go directly upstairs, hung up in the closets and folded into the dressers, and which would be left behind to be ironed.

-Between cycles, Kimi went upstairs and took every dish, plate, cup, saucer and bowl from the cupboards and washed them until every spare inch of counter space was brimming with clean dishes, which she then dried and put away. She then emptied the silverware and utensil drawers, washing each and setting them on a large towel, laying them out in sorted order before drying and putting them away.

-When there were no more dishes to wash, Kimi spent the time between wash cycles with paper towels and glass cleaner, spraying and wiping every glass surface in the house, including both sides of the half-glass front and sliding rear doors.

-She went through nearly half a can of furniture polish, dusting and polishing every piece of furniture and wood molding in the house

-She brought out the vacuum and went over the carpets in every room.

In the evening, Kimi took one of the burritos from the freezer and placed it into the microwave on a paper plate. The entire house had an aroma of "clean" that competed with that of the burrito as she sat at the table to eat.

After dinner, Kimi returned to the basement and did the ironing, carefully placing each article on a hanger, then slinging the stack over her shoulder and bringing it upstairs to put into the closets. A thought she immediately chased away was that, if the unthinkable worst happened, her mother's clothes would not have to be given away, as she and Kimi were nearly the same size.

After all was completed, Kimi went through each room in the house, giving it a visual inspection. When she was satisfied that no one could contest that she did not "keep herself busy" this day, she flopped, exhausted onto the couch as the clock neared 1 AM.

----------

Kimi slept late into Thursday morning, waking shortly before 11 AM when the phone rang. It was Marcy, asking how she was doing. Kimi told her of her tasks yesterday, and Marcy was amazed that she would attempt so much in one day. She said that keeping busy was one thing - but keeping impossibly busy could defeat the purpose. She then complimented Kimi by saying that she was lucky to have inherited her mother's trait of setting lofty goals and then applying herself to completing them.

Marcy then said goodbye, and asked Kimi if she would like to have dinner with her at their Mexican restaurant in the Market Square on Saturday. Kimi said that would be great, and she would be looking forward to it. Marcy silently said thanks that, given the tumult of events, that Kimi still had enough hope to be looking forward to anything. She then told Kimi that she would be calling again before Saturday - and that she was proud of the young girl for her strength and faith.

After the call, Kimi had a meal of the other frozen burrito and some juice. She then went into her room and, unplugging the keyboard from her computer, completely dismantled it, cleaning each separate key with a cleaning solution William had in his office. She then reassembled the keyboard, and gave the same treatment to her mouse. After this, she went over the surfaces of her monitor and computer with the cleaning solution. The entire time, she was trying to ignore the now-ever present queasy feeling in her midsection. It wasn't serious enough to give Kimi concern - but present enough to notice when she wasn't otherwise occupied.

After getting everything reassembled, Kimi went into the kitchen and put on a pot to boil water for tea, and fixed a salad for dinner with Bleu Cheese dressing, croutons and a hard-boiled egg from the refrigerator mixed in.

Thursday, June 20th, 7:58 PM, Eastgate time  
Friday, June 21st, 3:58 AM, Cairo time  
-23 Days  
Kimi found she was a bit tired after dinner. While she hadn't really exerted herself today, she chalked up her fatigue to the full day of tasks from the day before. She took her tea into the living room, setting it on the coffee table, then retrieved her MD player from the bedroom, still containing the Rush disks Kim had given to her. With none but the small lamp on the end table giving light to the house,she reclined on the couch, and put on her earphones, pressing the "Random Shuffle" button on the player. A long instrumental from the group - "La Villa Strangiato" - began to play at a low volume, and Kimi felt herself settle into the cushions of the couch, feeling some of the anxiety she mistook for extra energy melting a bit from her body and her mind. While she knew that just laying there wasn't doing a thing to help her internal mental and emotional battle, she knew her body well enough to know that at the moment - just this moment - she needed this small respite, more for her mind and emotional strength, rather than physical renewal.

Kimi adjusted her head slightly - and felt the soft, warm fingers of sleep beginning to caress her. She began to slip into a dreamlike slumber as the MD player chose the next track - the song "Double Agent" from Rush's "Counterparts" album:

-Where would you rather be?  
Anywhere...anywhere but here-  
-When will the time be right?  
Anytime but now...-

Kimi found herself on a darkened street at the corner of a rather small building with a door slightly ajar. She heard a sound from inside, and she leaned slightly in the doorway.

-'on the edge of sleep, I was drifting for half the night. Anxious and restless, pressed down by the darkness...bound up and wound up so tight...so tight...'-

Kimi opened the door slowly into a long dark hallway which seemed to go on for hundreds of feet. A closed door at the other end of the hall had an intense light seeping around the edges between the door and the frame.

-'so many decisions...a million revisions...caught between darkness and light...'-

Kimi reached to the wall of the hallway, lit by the faint light of the evening outside. The entire surface was a mirror, smooth and cold to the touch.

-Wilderness of mirrors  
world of polished steel-  
-Gears and iron chains  
turn the grinding wheel-  
-I run between the shadows  
some are phantom, some are real-

Kimi heard the sound again, clearer now that she was inside. She cocked her head toward the end of the hall.

"Kiiiimmmiiii...."

The voice was weak and faint, but unmistakable as the last of the echo faded from the hall. Kimi took another step into the nearly-black hall. "...Mom?"

-Where would you rather be?  
Anywhere...anywhere but here-  
-When will the time be right?  
Anytime but now...-  
-Where would you rather be?  
The doubt and the fear I know would all disappear-  
-Anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here...-

"Kiiiiimmiiii..." the voice came again.

"_MOM!??_" Kimi screamed into the hall, the echo of her emotional pitch seeming to reverberate off the walls incessantly.

The voice was louder now, clearer - but no stronger. "Kiiimmii..."

Kimi started into a dead run toward the door, faster with each step. "_MOM!!_" she shouted again, now running as fast as she could.

-'on the edge of sleep, I heard voices behind the door...the known and the nameless, familiar and faceless...my angels and my demons at war...'-

Kimi felt the pace of her heart pounding in her chest matching the pace of her feet against the floor as she flew down the hall. The door slowly began to open as she ran toward it, the light behind it now flooding the hallway. "Mom!" she called once more as she was now within yards of the open doorway. A shape stepped into that doorway, the shadow eclipsing much of the light - and causing Kimi to skid to a stop, her eyes wide and her jaw dropping slack--

Shego.

-'at war...'-

Kimi stared with a mix of disbelief and anger as Shego stepped into the hall, standing between Kimi and the doorway, her shrill laughter beginning to fill the hall. Kim's voice came from beyond the doorway again, fainter now, slipping away. "Kiiimmiii..."

The raven-haired woman snapped into a fighting stance, one hand drawing back against her body, her fists balled tight. "Lesson time, Princess," she sneered through a laugh, her expression turning to a snarl.

Kimi set herself, her body tensing, her own hands tightening. "It's all about step _DOWN, _slime," she growled, beginning to move to her left in the direction of the doorway. Shego moved to once again block her passage. Kimi could feel her rage burning in her gut, flowing out and tingling down her limbs, fighting for its explosive release trained on her opponent.

-'which one will lose depends on what I choose...'-

Kim's voice exploded first from beyond the doorway. "_KIII!!!_"

-'or maybe which voice I ignore...'-

Kimi lunged forward, coiling her right arm to strike. Shego instantly twisted to her left, pivoting on her right foot and moving faster than Kimi had ever seen anyone move. Kimi saw that Shego was raising her left leg for a spin kick. She instinctively began to duck - and then caught sight of the small pouch that Shego always wore in the show; but it was never revealed what it contained--

Extended from the bottom of the pouch as the green-skinned woman completed her turn, her leg raised high - a two foot double-edged blade - polished to a chrome-like finish, and gleaming like a jewel in the light from the doorway. Shego moved much more quickly than Kimi could move to defend.

Everything seemed to freeze; the scream of her mother; Shego's chilling laughter; and the frigid death of the blade as it sliced into the left side of Kimi's throat--

"gaa-aa-a-_AA-AA-AAHH!!!_" Kimi shrieked as she sprang to her feet from the couch in a cold sweat, breathing hard, her heart thrashing in her chest. The MD player fell to the coffee table as she stood, clattering open, the disks spilling across the table and onto the floor. Kimi swept the earphones from her head as if they were on fire, and she instantly grasped the left side of her neck, swearing she could still feel the icy touch of the blade.

"Lead...lead...lead...lead," she repeated between heaving breaths. "All about _-no-_ sleep," she said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing the coffee decanter on the counter. She rubbed her neck and throat again as she took the carafe from the coffee machine to the sink, holding it under the faucet and shoving the lever forcefully upward. She gripped the edge of the counter tightly and stomped her foot hard against the floor as the carafe filled with water, as if trying to beat the experience she had just seen out of her. She poured the water into the coffeemaker, spilling some over the side as it neared the top, then slamming the lid and opening the coffee compartment on the coffeemaker. Kimi whipped a fresh filter from the tree on the counter, slapping it into the compartment, then took the lid off the coffee decanter and stabbed her hand inside, grabbing the scoop and filling the filter. "One...two," she counted scoops, grounds sprinkling onto the counter in her haste, "three...it's all about noooo sleep...four." She dropped the scoop into the decanter and swiped at the coffeemaker, slamming the compartment closed. Kimi then jabbed a finger at the "on" switch on the coffeemaker, and it began its brew cycle, making its usual slurping and gurgling noises. Kimi stood for a few seconds, watching the pot - and then she curled her fists tightly, her arms crossed, and stomped intently again on the floor, trying to shake out her tension.

Kimi stayed up the rest of the night, drinking coffee and keeping occupied by reading anything she could get her hands on - cookbooks - even some of the reports and financial forecasts from Meridian that William had on his desk. She frequently went into the bathroom to splash cold water on her face. A couple of times Kimi went out onto the front porch, listening to the sounds from downtown, a mile or so away - bus brakes farting in the distance, the occasional car horn, the sound of crickets in the front yard. Near dawn, Kimi went out onto the back deck and sat in one of the wooden cushioned chairs, sipping on her fifth cup of coffee and watching the sky lightening to herald the sun's approach.

Kimi got a call in the mid-morning from Marcy, who was just checking in to see how Kimi was doing. She could tell in Kimi's voice that something had shaken her, and she asked what was wrong. "I...just had a bad dream," was the girl's reply - then she gave Marcy a bit of shock by adding "No big." It was then that Marcy was further reminded how Kimi sounded very, very much like her mother - especially when using her phrases.

Marcy then asked if Kimi would like some company in the evening. Kimi thanked Marcy for her concern - but she was actually using this time to sort out everything that was on her mind since Kim's abduction. Marcy said that she understood, and told Kimi that she was "wise beyond her years." As they said goodbye, Marcy thought to herself how confident she felt that another thing Kimi inherited from her mother was her rock-solid common sense.

Kimi had a light lunch of a peanut butter sandwich in the early afternoon, to try to counter the attack of the acid from all the coffee she had drank since her horrifying dream. After lunch, she washed her face again with water, sliding a washcloth over the back of her neck, and paying a bit more attention to her throat, which she inspected in the mirror, silently wondering that even though it was only a dream, how the sensation of Shego's blade slashing into her flesh could be so vivid, and even remained with her after she awoke.

Friday, June 21st, 7:21 PM, Eastgate time  
Saturday, June 22nd, 3:21 AM, Cairo time  
-22 Days  
Kimi cooked a can of turkey noodle soup for dinner with a slice of bread and butter and ate in the living room, on the couch. When she finished the soup, she sat for a moment, again noticing the sensation in her stomach. It felt the same as if something she ate didn't agree with her - but it was the most faint sensation she could remember - too faint, she thought, to be an upset stomach or, at worst, food poisoning. It didn't get worse when she moved in any certain direction, and didn't get any worse when she breathed deeply.

Her attention was diverted from the uneasiness when the soup bowl slipped from her hand, the spoon making a loud noise as it bounced around the bowl, which settled on her lap. She picked up the bowl, sitting forward to place it on the coffee table. It was then that Kimi noticed a slight wooziness. She tried to shake it, but it persisted. It was then that she realized that she had gone nearly 24 hours with no sleep - and with her belly full of warm soup, it only served to further the growing feeling of approaching sleep. "Maybe a short nap," Kimi said, moving back onto the couch, "just an hour or so to recharge..."

Kimi had just closed her eyes when the doorbell rang. She had to fight to overcome the irresistable draw of slumber to rise to her feet and walk to the front door, looking through the convex peep glass. No one was on the porch. Kimi heaved an exasperated sigh, thinking it might be one of the neighborhood children playing a prank - and her present fatigue had her in no mood for it. She grabbed the doorknob, twisting it quickly and giving the door a hard tug to open it. "I'll call the police if you don't stay away from this--"

"...door," she stammered out the last as she opened the door, staring wide-eyed at the scene that greeted her.

The sky appeared overcast, and even though it was late evening, it was a brilliant hue. The street was no longer concrete, but was now cobblestone, but instead of the normal weathered reddish tone, each stone appeared to have been sprayed a bright silver. The front yard, too, wasn't the bright summer green; each blade was the same tone of silver as the street. Silver leaves seemed to give off a shine as they slowly waved on silver trees from a light breeze. The trees, grass and houses for as far as Kimi could see -

The entire world seemed to have been made over in the same shade of silver.

Kimi stepped out to the edge of the front stoop and bent to cautiously touch the grass. It still had its usual soft, yielding touch; but the color it was now was skewing Kimi's sense of normalcy. She scooted her foot a few inches along the stoop, and it gave the same resistance against her shoe as it always had; it was just the wrong color.

A perky, slightly scratchy voice interrupted Kimi's wonder. "Whadda ya think? Some might say that the monochrome look is out, but...I've never been one for convention."

Kimi stood and looked to her right, where a smallish woman was sitting in the driveway on a short wooden stool. She too, was outfitted in a silver shirt and jeans, and sandals of the same color. Her arms were draped over a guitar, also silver. Kimi then noticed that the only items within her sight that were **not** silver - were herself and her clothes, and the woman, who raised a hand to flip a lock of bright blonde hair behind her ear.

Kimi began to slowly walk toward the woman. "Where...where did you come from?" she asked.

"Come from?" the woman said, making a slight motion toward the house. "I live here!"

Kimi raised an eyebrow at the woman. "I'm sorry, but...I'm afraid you're a bit confused. This is my...house..." She froze as she turned to motion back to her house. It had now become a narrow two-story dwelling - painted in silver - even the windows appeared to be mirrors. Kimi turned back to the woman. "How...where is this place? How did I get here? Where's my house?"

"Mmmm," the woman hummed, looking upward as to think, her eyes closing slightly. "I always did like a bit of the mystery thing." She then returned her eyes to Kimi and smiled. "I can't tell ya everything, Ki," she said, "but one thing I can tell ya for sure...ya didn't get here on the _yellow_ brick road." She then gave a small chuckle.

Kimi took another step toward the woman. "I don't mean to sound rude," she started, "but--wait, how do you know my name? My _nickname? _'A bit of mystery'," she said in a mocking tone. "Who _are_ you?"

"Oh," the woman perked apologetically. "I'm sorry, I guess I was so pleased that ya made it here, I forgot to introduce myself." She extended her hand, which Kimi shook, immediately noting the intense warmth of her touch. "I'm an old friend of yer mom and dad. They might have even mentioned me once or twice. My name's Angelica...and the honor's all mine. I've been wanting to meet ya for years and years. It's amazing...ya look almost exactly like yer mom!"

The name instantly registered with Kimi. "An-gelica??" she perked, taking Angelica's hand into both of hers now. "You're...you're all about the one who brought my mom into the Flesher environment! You're where my middle name comes from! _'Mention'_ you?" she giggled, "All about more than 'once or twice'! Mom told me all about you the night she explained Cellers to me." She suddenly got a worried look on her face. "Wait...Mom and Dad said that you--" she looked around her "...am...am I...dead...too?"

Angelica cut loose a sudden laugh. "Nooo, silly...ye're not dead...ye're _here!_"

"Okay," Kimi stammered, "but...where is 'here'? Is...is this just a dream?"

Angelica smiled widely. "You tell me, kiddo." She let her hand slip from between Kimi's, and reached to pinch the girl's forearm.

"Hey! Ow!" Kimi exclaimed, jerking her arm away and holding it.

"Juuusst a bit of mystery," Angelica smirked. "I'm sorry I hadda do that, but hey - ya asked. That'll heal without a mark...might be red for a while, though."

Kimi managed a mocking smile. "Juusst a bit of pain."

Angelica hefted up the guitar while Kimi rubbed her arm. "Would a little music help ya forget about that?" She started to pluck a few notes with her fingernail. "I haven't been playing very long," the said, "but I can make pretty sounds sometimes."

Kimi recognized the sequence of notes. "I...I know that song...that's one of Sarah Nayde's covers...you like--"

"Just that album," said Angelica. "'Personal Effluvia, Volume 14'. It's mostly covers from earlier bands...closer to my era. Sarah is good when she lets her softer side out...but with the rest of the band...not that they're not great, too...it's just...I can't get into the newer stuff, ya know?"

Angelica then continued with the song, singing softly. slowly strumming chords with her fingertips, the music flowing from the instrument. "She's got a smile...that it seems to me--" she looked at the neck, searching for a second for the correct placement on the frets "--reminds me of childhood memories...where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky...Now and then, when I see her face....she takes me away to that special place...and if I stared too long...I'd probably break down and...cry..."

"You're all about good, Angelica," Kimi said, smiling.

"Bah," said Angelica, waving her hand, "I just mess around." She then stood and placed the guitar on the ground, leaning against the stool. "Oookaayy," she groaned, looking at the stool, "I miss my chair. This thing just isn't comfortable," she said, reaching to rub her lower back with the heel of her hand. She then sighed, "Time for the not-so-fun part, I guess. C'mon, Ki," she said, holding out her hand. "I have something to show you." Kimi looked at Angelica with a bit of trepidation, after being pinched. "I promise, no more pinches," Angelica said.

Kimi moved to Angelica and took her hand, again noting how warm it was. Immediately, the scene around them began to change; the sky darkened from the overcast-like light silver to nearly black - dark, roiling clouds with streaks of deep blood-red. The ground around them became a steep, rough terrain of rocks and crags, sudden cliffs and jutting spires of rock; the light breeze went away, replaced by a stillness. There was a distant, ambient sound - a hiss, like steam escaping, mixed with the haunting note of thousands of people, moaning softly. weakly. It seemed to be coming from everywhere around them, as if it were part of the terrain. Instead of a driveway in front of a house, Kimi and Angelica were now standing a few feet back from the precipice of a cliff. The warmth of the summer evening had dissolved into a chill, like an autumn's first frosty night - a shivery harbinger of a particularly harsh winter.

Kimi looked around her, almost instantly crossing her arms around her, and noting a pulling inside of her, as if her soul were begging to escape from the dark, foreboding place they had come to. Kimi's brow furrowed as she turned to Angelica. "I...don't think I'll be asking what or where this place is...and I'm all about sure I don't want to be here again."

"Not to worry, Ki," Angelica replied, sliding an arm around the young girl and placing her hand on the top of her shoulder, where it and her neck meet. "You'll never see this place again. In fact...you're the only Flesher ever to see it...your mom knows this place exists, but wouldn't talk about it if you asked her. Your father doesn't know about it, and wouldn't believe you if you told him."

Kimi gave Angelica a puzzled look, which Angelica returned with a rather knowing expression - then moved her arm slowly out over the cliff in a sweeping motion. "This is the place that no Celler can bring themselves to speak of...and that no Flesher can dream of..." Angelica then pointed at the nearest crag, and dropped her eyes to the ground. "This...is where Cellers go when they die."

Kimi looked where Angelica had pointed. It was hard to see clearly through the layer of mist that surrounded the rocks. Kimi's eyes then became as wide as saucers, and she blinked twice, her eyes remaining wide as she made them out--

Tombstones. Rounded markers of granite, resting on small flat areas that seemed to have been cut into the side of the cliff.

Kimi looked at Angelica, shivering even more than before. I...know that Cellers can die in the Flesher environment," she said, "but...all about in the Celler enviro, too?"

"Yes," Angelica said, sadly. "It's the same in either environment...it's just that, in the Celler environment, Cellers don't age. They do in the Flesher environment, but very very slowly. I think you've noticed that your mother looks the same now as she did in the episodes of her show. When every iteration of a particular Celler either dies...or is...killed...that's it...no coming back."

"Mom is the only one left," Kimi stammered through a whisper. "The only 'Kim Possible' in existence, Cap'n Mark said."

"He's right," said Angelica. Then she thrust up her index finger. "BUT - if there is even _one_ iteration alive in either environment, iterations in the other environment can be brought back, either through a DNA sample, or another Cross." She then led Kimi a few feet to her right to a gravestone, motioning her to read the name:

"Betty Rubble"

"Wait a minute," Kimi burst out. "I still see episodes of The Flintstones on TV! She's all about--"

"Ya see the _show, _hon," Angelica explained. "All those were made over fifty years ago. Ya can watch a movie at home with some Flesher star like Sean Penn or Winona Ryder in it...even though ya know they've passed on...and ya know that seein' 'em on TV doesn't mean they're still with us...right? Kimi slowly nodded in response. "They're images...not the actual actors. They're....memories," said Angelica.

Angelica now turned Kimi to face her, and brought her face close, speaking in a lower voice. "Out of all the Cellers I've ever known - and I know a lot--"

"You're one of the original Cross Agents," Kimi interjected. "It's all about you know _all_ of them."

"Wow," Angelica smiled, surprised. "Kim didn't just give you the crash course when she told you where she came from...of course, she never does anything halfway. Anyway, as I started to tell you...out of all the Cellers I've ever known...your mom is my best friend, ever."

Kimi's expression dropped and her eyes began to glass over. "Shego and Drakken have Mom...they hacked a Cross....they're going to--"

Angelica placed a finger against Kimi's lips, stopping her from finishing. "Shhhh," she said. "I know about all that...no need to say it...saying it won't make it inevitable." She led Kimi to another gravestone a few feet away, motioning Kimi to read it. "Not everything has to end up like this." Kimi leaned to read:

"Peggy Hill"

Angelica then motioned to the right of that headstone, to one with an open grave in front of it. "Until it happens," she said, "nothing is inevitable."

Kimi was prepared to read "Judy Jetson" or "Hong Kong Phooey." She was careful to balance herself, and leaned to read what was engraved into the granite:

"Kim Possible"

Kimi leapt back from the stone, turning toward Angelica, her fists balled tightly, her eyes lit with a mix of rage and shock. "Why did you show me that!? I didn't have to read that! Mom's not dead! All about _so not!!..._" She fell against Angelica, her fists thudding against the woman's chest.

Angelica wrapped her arms warmly around Kimi, feeling the young girl begin to sob against her. "I'm sorry, Kimi...but...ya kinda hadda read it...but remember what I just told you - nothing is inevitable...it's not like your mom is _scheduled_ to come here...I can't influence that - and I don't want to," she said, softly stroking Kimi's hair. "I gave life to your mother...flown on the wind of the Cross...and just look how far she's flown...you think I wanna see that come to an end, after coming so far?"

Kimi brought her head from Angelica's chest to look at her. Angelica gently brushed tears from under Kimi's eyes. "I'm sad to say that I can't keep someone with me for too long...I just don't have that kind of power yet. That's why, when I talk to someone--" she motioned back to the open grave "--I have to get to the point pretty quick." She then pulled back, taking Kimi's hands into hers, and smiling. "I'm glad I finally got to meet ya, Ki...ye're everything yer mom said ya were--"

"S--said?" Kimi asked. "You...you still talk to Mom?"

As often as I can," Angelica beamed, giggling slightly. "Hey - it's hard to just stop talking to friends as good as yer mom...and we've been friends for--" she stopped for a moment, trying to figure in her head "--well, I can't come up with an exact total time...I'm not good at math, but...I've known her for...one year, eight months, four days, 19 hours and...three minutes longer than ya have...give or take a few seconds." Kimi gave her another puzzled look "That's the time between Kim's first show and yer birth. ANY-way...she said to tell ya hi...that she's fine...except for being under alcohol...and that when she gets loose from that, she's gonna shred Shego finer than frog's hair."

Kimi opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped again by Angelica's finger on her lips. "I can't tell ya what to do...but what I can tell ya...is to let yer heart be the anchor...and...anything is possible."

Kimi looked at Angelica with wide, warm eyes - then threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly, tingling in the warmth of Angelica's embrace as she returned it. "I...I hope we get to talk again, Angelica." she said.

"Same here, kiddo," said Angelica, once again separating to arms' length, "Oh - I almost forgot...when ya see Captain Mark again...tell him I said...the answer is yes."

"...yyyess...to what?" Kimi said slowly. "And how do you know when...or even if I'll see him again?"

"Trust me," Angelica said, "he'll know what it's about. Just don't forget to tell him...he's been kinda praying for an answer." She then put a hand on Kimi's shoulder. "Now...ya got some wings ta spread." With that, Angelica tightened her hand on Kimi's shoulder--

--and shoved her over the edge of the cliff.

"_AAANNNNNNNNNGELLLLLLLLIIIII--_"

Saturday, June 22nd, 3:08 AM, Eastgate time  
Saturday, June 22nd, 11:08 AM, Cairo time  
-22 Days  
"_--CAA._"

Kimi jumped awake, heaving breath mixed with small sobs, and sweating profusely. It wasn't a cold sweat, as from her dream with Shego - but a sweat as if from strenuous exercise or extreme fear.

Kimi brushed her damp hair back with a hand. "Ooookaaayyy, it's all about Planet Nightmare," she exhaled, remembering the strange events of her encounter with Angelica, and realizing that while under stress, some dreams can seem more real than even life itself. She suddenly noticed that for the first time in days, the strange uneasiness in her stomach was gone - replaced now with a rather pleasant warmth. It was also the first time she could ever remember crying in her sleep. She leaned forward, folding her arms on her knees and moving to rest her head on them--

Kimi stopped just short of her forehead touching against her arm, suddenly jerking back with a gasp, her eyes wide in disbelief as she slowly ran her fingers over the reddish mark on her left forearm.

Kimi held her hand against her closed eyes, the images flooding back to her; the strange-but-friendly blonde-haired Angelica; the world seeming turned entirely to silver; the surreal scene of the graveyard--

--the open grave with her mother's name on the stone.

Kimi stood and ran to her room, the sobs returning. She fell into her chair, pulling out the keyboard drawer under her desk and scrambled to grab her mouse, opening her mail program. She red down the list of unread messages, finding the one she was promised would be there, titled, "Encrypted Mail Message." She highlighted it and stabbed hard on her mouse with her finger, then picked up a notepad and pen from her desk. A box popped up on the screen: "Encrypted mail. Please enter code to unlock it." She sniffled and wiped her eyes as she punched in the security code she already knew - "99" - and coming down hard on the "enter" key with her index finger. She scanned the message quickly as it opened, and began to scrawl on the notepad, saying the last out loud; "8..1...4...2."

Kimi closed the email and rose from the chair to sit on the bed, lunging for the phone on her nightstand. She sobbed again, her hand shaking as she punched the number out on the keypad and then the "send" key, bringing the phone to her ear. She reached for a tissue as she waited, wiping her eyes and then her nose as the call connected. She heard a metallic click and a series of tones as before - then a recording :::You have reached the secure line of Captain Mark Broderson. Please enter your security code to leave a voice message. Your message will be sent immediately by a secure encrypted frequency:::

Kimi brought the phone from her ear, sobbing again as she pressed the keys for her code. She heard a tone as she brought the phone back to her ear and spoke, her voice heaving through her sobs. "Cap'n MA-rk...gRE-een light....green light." She sniffed back her tears as she heard another tone, then :::Please reenter your security code to confirm and close this message::: She tapped the keys again and listened. The same metallic click and series of tones - and the line went dead.

Kimi let the cell drop from her hand, bouncing off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. She spent a moment collecting herself, in case Mark should call back immediately. She then wondered if this was the "yes" she was to give to Mark..._wait, _she thought. _Angelica said "when you __see__ Captain Mark again--_

Her thoughts were cut off by a tone from her computer indicating new mail. She quickly retrieved her cell and rose from the bed, walking to the chair and finding another "Encrypted Mail Message," clicked on it and once again enterered her security code, then reading the message as it opened on the screen:

-From: Cpt.MBrocairowest.airforce.gov  
To:  
RE: Green Light

Hiya Ki,

As you can probably tell by the speed of the reply, this is an automatic response to your phone call, so don't reply to it. This was sent the moment I got the voice message with your decision. By now, I'm already putting things into motion. Here's what you need to do:

- You have a little less than two hours before some men from the Air Guard base will come to pick you up. They'll take you to Eastgate Airport, where a helicopter like the one you came home in will be waiting to take you to the Guard base.

- Pack enough clothes for at least a week. You'll have access to full laundry facilities there.

- Do not tell anyone where you'll be. If there's anyone that might ask, tell them that you're spending some time with a relative out of town. That's so they won't worry about you disappearing suddenly, and no other potential bad guys know where you are either.

- If you have any special uniforms or clothes you prefer to spar or exercise in, bring them along. Otherwise, there will be clothes at the base you can wear for that.

I'll be on a Scram flight out of Cairo less than 20 minutes after you called. I should land at the base in Pennsylvania about a half hour before you get there. I'll already have your quarters ready and can show you around, and kind of go over what we'll be doing during your training.

I promise Ki, I'll never make you regret making this decision, and I'll do everything within my power to see that you get the best of everything you need to get this done and get your mother back home.

Thanks, Ki. I guess I don't have to say that I think you're making the right decision: and I think your mom would agree, even if she wasn't the hostage involved.

See you soon!  
"Cap'n Mark"-

"Wow," Kimi said, reading the mail, "It's all about he doesn't fool around." She closed her mail program and stood, planning what she would take with her. She snapped her fingers, remembering that the luggage from the trip to Cairo was still packed and sitting near the front door, where the men had brought it into the house. "All I need is in there," she said, walking down the hallway into the living room, finding the MD player and its disks as she had left them, scattered over the floor. "Almost all I need," she sighed, kneeling to gather the disks. "It's all about priorities."

Saturday, June 22nd, 11:09 AM, Cairo time  
Saturday, June 22nd, 3:09 AM, Eastgate time  
-22 Days  
Cairo West Air Base  
Mark took another sip of coffee and set the cup on his desk, then turned his chair to return to typing. His secretary, Debbie, didn't come in on Saturdays, and it was days like this that he was glad he had a good grasp of diplomatic language, as well as good keyboard skills - and counted his blessings that he could efficiently employ both to the task before him this morning - a request to the United Nations as a last resort to rescind the CENAP treaty so that a military effort could be made to rescue Kim.

He ran his hand over his hair, proofreading the couple of paragraphs he had so far and correcting a couple of typos. Satisfied with the corrections, he scrolled to the bottom of the document and began to type, starting to list the reasons supporting his case for military intervention.

He listed a couple of points and stopped, going back over what he had entered. "Urrgh," he growled, moving the cursor up a couple of lines and backspacing. "For diplomatic presentation to the UN, it should be her full name. 'Kimi'...not 'Ki'."

He turned to his left, reaching again for his coffee cup. He was stopped short by a sudden high-pitched dit-dit-dit-dit from his desk phone. "...secure message..?" he said, cocking an eyebrow, wondering. He reached for the phone and punched in his security code, listening.

Mark's eyes suddenly became wide, and he pressed the hook to terminate the connection, still clutching the receiver. "Good girl...GOOD-girl!" he said with a growing smile. He turned to pick up his organizer with his other hand, flipping through a couple of pages and sliding his finger down a list, then returning to the phone, stabbing numbers on the keypad quickly.

"Tower," a voice came through the line.

"This is Captain Broderson," Mark said. "I need a Scram flight to The 111th in Willow grove, ASAP. Make it a priority one scramble."

There was a moment as the man in the control tower entered Mark's request into the computer. "That's affirmative, Sir. Runway Two-Six, Hangar Four. You're cleared hot in 15."

"Thanks, Tower," said Mark, pressing a finger on the hook to clear the line, then dialing another number. "I-_love _it when a plan comes together," he said as the call connected.

"111th, this is Lieutenant Graves."

"Dan, this is Broderson at Cairo West. I need a VH-60 and a security team in the air to Eastgate in 15 for a transport to Willow Grove. It's the plan we talked about. I'm leaving here in a few."

Dan flipped through his electronic Rolodex for a moment. "Got it, Captain...Kimmy...Hodge?"

"No no," Mark corrected. "It's 'Keeemeee'. It's a Japanese name. She'll be ready to go when you send a car to the house. She called pretty early...let her sleep in the chopper if she wants."

"Yes Sir," said Dan. "I'll make the call the second I hang up."

"Okay. Oh - set up a room for me, and quarters for Kimi. Make it kind of....homey, y'know?"

"You got it," Dan said. "I'm out." The line went dead. Mark stabbed the hook for a second, then made another call.

"Ettinger," came through the line.

"Craig," Mark said rather urgently, "You've got ten minutes. Pack your shorts and scramble. Hangar Four on Two-Six."

"Is...this what I think it is?"

"That's-a-rog," Mark replied. "KH-One Five Alpha Diamond is a go. I _told_ you she'd say yes...I _love _it when a plan comes together."

Craig laughed, "I'm on the tarmac in ten."

"See you there," said Mark, hanging up the phone. He quickly turned to his computer, saving the document he was working on and putting his computer into secure mode. He then stood, bringing his attache from the floor and opening it on the desk, slipping a folder and a couple of picture frames from his desk into it. He then walked to a small closet near the front door, opening it and grabbing a small duffle-like ready bag from the floor and a folded garment bag from the rack, both already packed.

Mark turned to give his office a quick look while reaching to the inside knob, giving the lock a turn. "Time to go to work, Ki," he said, flipping off the light. "Let's go get your mom."

He then pulled the door closed.

to be continued....


	11. Cygnet

**11. Cygnet **

Saturday, June 22nd, 3:38 AM, Eastgate time  
Saturday, June 22nd, 11:38 AM, Cairo time  
-22 Days  
Kimi had collected the disks from the table and the floor, carefully stacking them in the compartment of the MD player and closing it, then retrieved her backpack from the luggage still piled near the door and placed it inside. She also retrieved her suitcase, placing both on a chair near the door. She thought for a moment of anything she might need that wasn't already packed into her luggage.

_"If you have any special uniforms or clothes you prefer to spar or exercise in, bring them along." _

She quickly ran to her room and dug into her dresser, pulling out four pair of sweatpants and three t-shirts. She slung them over her shoulder and opened the lowest drawer, retrieving her pair of leather "Tiger Claw" practice shoes. She brought everything into the living room, tossing them to the couch and bringing her suitcase over to the cushions, opening it and folding the added clothes inside.

3:52 AM.  
_"If there's anyone that might ask, tell them that you're spending some time with a relative out of town. That's so they won't worry about you disappearing suddenly"_

Kimi decided to leave Marcy a hand-written note, as she might become concerned about the early time an email was sent. She went to the counter by the phone, taking a notepad and pen, and sat at the kitchen table to write:

-Aunt Marcy,

I don't mean to worry you or come across as, like, flighty or anything, but I've decided to spend some time with one of Dad's aunts in Philidelphia. I just need a little time to clear my head so I can think straight. Just a couple of weeks. Please don't be mad. I know we had a dinner planned for Saturday night, but I promise, I'll eat twice as much when I get back, so keep the oven hot and full of those diamond burritos.

All About Love Ya,

Ki-

Kimi went to William's desk for an envelope and folded the letter inside, writing "Aunt Marcy" across the front, and placing it on the end table on the side of the couch nearest the front door, leaning it against the lamp so it would be spotted easily. She then plopped onto the couch and slowly looked around the living room, going through a quick list of everything she had in her suitcase and backpack, and deciding that she had everything she would need for her trip to the Air base.

Kimi leaned to the other end of the couch, reaching for the remotes on the cushion, and turning on the TV, which came on to a local station, and a replay of the previous night's news. She learned of a small fire at an electronics chip factory on the north side of town, and listened to a short segment about a motion by the state government to apply licensing fees to "cybernetic" dogs and cats. "All about not real," she scoffed at the screen. "It's like they want people to register their toys!"

Kimi remembered that she still had the disks with her mother's episodes in the recorder, and turned it on, pressing the "random" button. The news went away, replaced by the beginning of "Bueno Nacho." Kimi came to the scene in which Kim and Ron are searching for signs of the recently-escaped Doctor Drakken near the site of a giant "laser drill" in a hilly snow-covered area. After Shego appeared on a snowmobile, Kim gave chase on a snowboard as Shego produced a small explosive device:

:::It's gonna blow the pipeline, Kimmie, and your skin definitely doesn't need more oil:::

Kimi wrapped her arms around herself, swearing she could feel her skin crawl as Shego's shrill laughter recalled images of the dream from two nights before.

Shego then prepared to abandon the snowmobile after mounting the explosive on the hood ot the machine. She jumped to grab onto the drill, now having been stolen by Drakken and carried into the air by several helicopters. Kim continued after the now-unmanned snowmobile as it raced toward the oil pipeline with explosives aboard. As she attempted to overtake the craft, Drakken cursed her from above:

:::Pity on YOU, Kim Possible! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!:::

Kimi lowered her brow and stabbed the "forward scan" button on the remote. The screen melted into a series of blurs until she lifted her finger. The scene changed to Drakken's lair inside the "cheese wheel" building in Wisconsin, where he was carrying out his plan to extract the Earth's magma to melt the entire state. Kim was struggling, bound tight by steel shackles as Drakken was emerging out ot a panel in the floor to confront her:

:::Well, well...Kim Possible...how nice to see you again...especially now, that you're helpless to stop me! Hahahaha!:::

Kimi made a sour face, and jabbed the "random" button again. The disk switched to the episode "Golden Years," and a scene toward the end of the episode, in which Kim had again been captured by Drakken and held in his lair hidden deep in the Florida swampland. The screen showed Kim cuffed to a hook, hanging over a pit of hungry alligators:

:::You really should get your grandmother's recipe for those lemon squares...they're to _die for..._:::

"Ugh," Kimi growled as she punched the "off" button and flipped the remote onto the couch. "It's all about I don't need bad reminders."

4:18 AM, Eastgate time  
12:18 PM, Cairo time  
8:18 AM, Somewhere over The Atlantic Ocean  
-22 Days  
Mark and Craig had met on the tarmac within minutes of Mark getitng Kimi's call, and the Scramjet was in the air within moments after that, screaming its way to the Air Guard base in Pennsylvania. Other than a couple of officers making a flight to The States, Mark and Craig had the cabin to themselves.

Mark had taken the seat closest to the wall of the fuselage, with Craig taking the aisle seat. Craig had gone to the back of the ship to get coffee for the two, while Mark was tapping at a laptop, positioned on a tray table in front of him.

Craig returned down the aisle with two cups, motioning one to Mark as he sat. Mark took a small sip. "Man," he exhaled slowly as Craig took a sip of his coffee and set it into a cupholder on the back of the seat ahead, "after the mud they serve on the base, even airline coffee tastes good."

Craig chuckled as Mark took a longer sip; then leaned to look at the laptop screen as Mark set down his coffee and hit the backspace key a few times. "You've been working on that since we hit cruising altitude...what is it?"

"I'm working up a training schedule," Mark said. "We only have a short time to give Kimi the tools she needs. I want to take the weekend to let her get a bit used to her surroundings. If we do anything, it will mostly be assessment of her current skills and how we can mold the training around that so she's as comfortable as possible with the learning curve. Then we'll begin training on Monday."

"Think she'll catch on quick?"

"You tell me," Mark smirked, sliding a document from a folder sitting on the tray table next to the laptop and handing it to Craig.

Craig took the document. "Oh, this is her skillsheet from her dojo," he said, reading. "Went through her first three belts in her first year??" he said incredulously. "Wait - a teen/adult green belt at the age of _nine??_ Are you kidding me??" He continued to read - then let out a low whistle. "Trained in knife, staff, club and chain defense?...brown-belt level in Escrima? I'm glad she's on _our_ side...and most of this was taught to her by her mother?"

Mark had to laugh at this. "Yep...she's a fourth-degree black belt. Took her instructor tests just to train Kimi. Have you watched any of the disks I gave you with episodes of Kim's show yet?"

"No," said Craig, "but a staged performance can't be an accurate indication of her skills. The fight scenes on shows are all choreographed down to the last move and rehearsed dozens of times."

"Yes," Mark said, "but if you watch the way Kim moves...you can tell that they're not just moves taught by some tech advisor just for the show. She earned that skill from many years of work. And Kimi moves much the same way...you didn't see her take out the wall panel at the restaurant...a double-foot side kick...she has such body control and balance."

Craig read further down the page. "Weaknesses...acting before assessing threat level--"

"That's what she said," Mark replied. "'Emotion before action.' She moves before she sees if she's really in danger. I'll work on that. The only other intangible is working with firearms." He then exhaled a sigh. "We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it."

"If this is any indication," said Craig, waving the sheet slightly, "she'll hit the ground running."

A voice came over the intercom speaker on the headrest of Mark's seat. :::One hour to Stateside, Captain:::

Mark glanced at his watch. "Looks like we'll have to hit the ground running, too," he said as Craig passed the paper back to him. "If they pick her up around 5 local, we'll touch down at the base just shortly before she does. I want to be on the tarmac when she steps off the '60...and so much for much extra time to get settled in."

4:36 AM.  
Kimi had gone into the kitchen for a toasted English muffin and a glass of apple juice. She returned to the couch and began to think about what was ahead for the next three weeks..._days filled with exercises, _she thought. Mark would more than likely have to introduce her to something she had yet to be exposed to - matches against actual opponents, with at least light contact, if not full contact. Up to this point, Kimi had only had interaction through sparring sessions, and had yet to enter her first tournament. She thought about how, for the first time without her mother's guidance and advice, her performance and concentration might or even would change.

Kimi bit into the second half of the muffin, a drop of butter sneaking from the corner of her mouth, which she caught with a napkin. She then had an idea, and reached for the remote on the couch beside her, once again turning on the disk recorder. She thought that even though the scenes between Kim and Shego were not actual fights, watching them might give some insight into Shego's style of movement, should that encounter come about. She searched through the disk, replaying scenes from "Tick-Tick-Tick," "Bueno Nacho," "Naked Genius," "Golden Years" - any episode in which the two tangled, including what Kim had regarded as their most intense - an episode from the fourth season, "Lockdown," in which Kim and Ron had pursued Drakken and Shego to the abandoned island prison Alcatraz just off the coast of California, after Drakken had taken it as his "latest lair," planning to build an army from the DNA of prisoners long past.

Kimi watched the fight as it evolved, studying the green-skinned villain. "Two swings, then a kick," she said quietly to herself, rewinding a scene of Kim and Shego bounding along a railing on the second level of the correctional facility. "Kick...kick...block...kick...all about GET'er, Mom! _YEAH!_" she yelled at the screen as Kim had been thrown over the railing by Shego. Kim grabbed onto a support pole on the other side of the hall, swinging 180 degrees, shooting back the way she had come, and landing against her green-skinned foe with both feet, sending her skidding into a cell, which Kim quickly slammed shut.

Kimi made mental note that Shego used her feet nearly more than her hands. She also noted that Shego was quick to think and kept high awareness of her surroundings, using things around her to steady or catch herself.

5:03 AM.  
Kimi froze for a second when she heard a knock at the door. She stopped the recorder and rose to walk to the door, looking through the viewer. Two men in military uniforms were standing on the porch, and one of them reached to knock again. Kimi opened the door before he could. "Miss Hodge?" he said.

"...yes?" she said a bit timidly, studying the uniforms before releasing the lock on the outside door.

The man who had knocked produced a small wallet from his shirt pocket, opening it to show an identification shield. "I'm Master Sergeant Wilson, and this is Tech Sergeant Morantz. We're here to take you to Eastgate airport for transport to Willow Grove, Ma'am."

Kimi relaxed slightly with a bit of a smile and unlocked the outside door. "Come in," she said, turning toward the living room, followed by the two men. She glanced at the small clock on the opposite wall. "Cap'n Mark said you'd be here in a little less than two hours. You military guys are all about timing."

"Yeah, pretty much," Sergeant Wilson chuckled. "We're on the overnight shift, so we were already awake when the call came in from Captain Broderson." He then looked toward the door, noting the pile of luggage. "Ummm...is...is all this what you're taking with you, Miss Hodge?"

"Oh no," Kimi replied, motioning to the chair on the other side of the foyer. "I just have one suitcase, and a backpack."

Sergeant Morantz reached for the backpack, holding it out to Kimi. "I can take your suitcase for you...I imagine you'll want to hang on to this."

"Thanks," Kimi said, slinging the backpack over one shoulder.

Sergeant Wilson motioned to the light on the end table. "Do you have to go turn off any other lights, or is this it?"

"That's the only one I have on."

Sergeant Wilson took another look around the living room as Sergeant Morantz hefted the suitcase from the chair. "If you have everything you want to take with you, we need be on our way. Captain Broderson will be at Willow Grove in about 15 minutes."

"I have everything I need," Kimi said. Sergeant Morantz started for the door with the suitcase, and Sergeant Wilson motioned his hand toward the door. Kimi took a couple of steps to the end table to turn off the light, then stopped. "Wait - there is something else," she said. She quickly went to her bedroom and came out with the small picture of her and her parents; then went to the disk recorder over the TV, opening it and retrieving the disks inside, then turning it off. She returned to the end table, checked her pocket for her house key, and turned off the light. She turned the lock on the inside door, then showed the picture and disks to Sergeant Wilson. "It's all about a reminder...and research," she smiled, slipping them into a side compartment on her backpack and zipping it up before the three of them walked out onto the porch. Kimi looked back into the darkened living room as she slowly pulled the door closed, and she tried not to think of it as saying "goodbye" to the house.

Kimi walked with the men to the sedan they had arrived in - a sleek black fuel-cell powered Pontiac Hydroja, the paint seeming to be alive from the reflection of the first creeping light of dawn. Sergeant Wilson tapped the remote on the key ring to unlock the doors while Sergeant Morantz went to the trunk, placing Kimi's suitcase inside. Sergeant Wilson got behind the wheel while Kimi took the front passenger seat, with Sergeant Morantz getting into the back. Sergeant Wilson started the car, then pressed a button on the radio between the front seats as he backed from the driveway. "Wilson to Egg One," he said, "We're mobile. ETA ten minutes. Relay to Broderson in ten that the Cygnet is in the Egg."

A voice came over the speaker in response. "Roger that. Cygnet in the Egg in ten."

Kimi looked to Sergeant Wilson as the car sped swiftly to the corner, and he turned it to the left, heading toward the freeway. "...Cygnet?....Egg..?"

Sergeant Wilson smiled. "It's part of the terminology Captain Broderson formulated as code," he said. "The 'Egg' is the helicopter waiting at Eastgate..."

"...and I'm the...Cygnet?" Kimi said a bit incredulously as they went up the onramp onto the freeway, the car picking up speed on the nearly-abandoned pre-dawn road. "...isn't a cygnet a....baby swan?"

"Yep," Sergeant Wilson replied. "I haven't heard anything from the Captain explaining it...but since using the words 'Cygnet' and 'Egg,' the rumor among the helo crew on the way over here was that the 'pet name' for this mission to save your mother has something to do with a swan. I've known Captain Broderson for almost five years now...ever since he transferred to Cairo after his wife was murdered--"

"Whoa," Kimi interrupted, her brow furrowed. "...murdered...?"

"Yeah. They were in Cairo for a vacation...she was killed in a terrorist bombing on the outskirts of Cairo...she wasn't the target, but she was in the store where the bomb went off. I worked with him on that case...and he went after the terrorist gang behind it day and night until they were all captured or killed. I worked with him on a few more cases before I transferred back here a little over a year ago. The 'pet name' thing is usually part of the Captain's SOP. The official name is 'KH One-Five Alpha-Diamond." Sergeant Wilson then drifted a lane to the left to go around a newspaper truck.

"Heh," Kimi smirked as she remembered using the term the night she met the large blonde man. "Diamond."

5:16 AM.  
The sedan sped along the long boulevard to Eastgate Airport, turning at the entrance and stopping at the gate to runway access. A large black guard stepped from the small enclosure, approaching the vehicle. Sergeant Wilson lowered the window and stuck a badge out of it. "US Special Forces with a Priority One Transport," he said. "We've got a chopper waiting at Terminal Six."

I just went on at five," the guard said, opening an electronic clipboard. "Name?"

"Sergeants Wilson and Morantz, 111th Fighter Wing out of Willow Grove."

The guard looked in the window at Kimi. "And her?"

Sergeant Wilson steeled his eyes at the guard. "She's the reason you'll be unemployed by the end of the day if you obstruct us any longer," he said in a stern voice, adding, "if not in federal prison."

The guard slowly backed away from the car, pressing a communications badge on his uniform. "I've got a vehicle wanting access to the tarmac at Terminal Six...two men in military uniform, and a young girl...they claim to be with the government."

a voice came back through the small speaker on his shoulder clip - :::That's affirmative...a black Hydroja...they have level four clearance to the tarmac via direct orders from General Franklin R. Bitterman at the 111th...give them immediate entrance - do not detain:::

The guard turned back to the guardhouse and tapped the switch to interrupt the laser across the entrance, still eyeing the sedan as it sped onto the frontage road leading to the tarmac.

5:17 AM.  
The sedan rounded a building and headed toward the large midnight-blue VH-60 sitting near the terminal about a hundred yards away, its clearance lights flashing against the retreating darkness of dawn, its rotors already spinning as the engines warmed for their flight. Kimi made note of the egress tunnel which was folded against the wall of the terminal, and how it reminded her a bit of a flamingo and how it tucks one leg up under its body, standing on the other. As they neared the craft the whine of its turbines grew louder, seeping into the cabin of the sedan.

"Sergeant Morantz will get your suitcase," Sergeant Wilson said to Kimi as he brought the car to a stop some 25 feet from the helicopter, shutting it off and reaching for the inside door handle. "You and I will go straight to the helicopter...we're in a little hurry." With that, he pushed the door open, the wind and noise from the helicopter bursting into the car. "Let's go!" he shouted.

Kimi checked the zippers on her backpack, making sure everything was tightly closed, then opened her door, having to push against the increasing wind from the helicopter's rotors which had picked up upon the approach of the sedan, the pilot anticipating an immediate takeoff. She stood, her hair wildly blown back. Sergeant Wilson gave a motion with his hand, and then placed that hand against Kimi's back as they ran the short distance to the helicopter with Sergeant Morantz close behind. A uniformed officer greeted the Sergeants with a salute as the three of them went up the few steps into the cabin of the helicopter, then followed them in, pulling the door closed behind him.

Kimi took a seat in the front row to the right of the aisle, placing her backpack on the seat beside her. Sergeant Wilson sat on the other side of the aisle, and Sergeant Morantz took the seat directly behind Kimi. The officer who greeted them watched as they fastened and tightened their seat belts. "About 40 minutes to Willow Grove, Sergeant," he said to Sergeant Wilson, who nodded as the officer stepped through the doorway to take a seat in the right half of fhe cockpit.

Sergeant Wilson glanced at his watch. "The Captain should be near US airspace," he said.

Kimi could feel the engines increase in intensity, the body of the helicopter shuddering a bit as its suspension thudded against the lower end of its travel. The solid feel of the cabin became slightly buoyant as the helicopter rose from the tarmac. She heard the pilot speak into a microphone: "Scram two-eight-one, Egg One...the Cygnet is in the Egg and on the wing...repeat, the Cygnet is in the Egg."

Kimi looked out a side window as the craft ascended, watching the lights of Eastgate present themselves to her.

5:17 AM.  
Just off The Eastern Seaboard Coastline - 49,000 feet  
The speaker on Mark's headrest came to life: :::We're going subsonic and starting our descent, Captain...two minutes to US airspace...we'll be on the ground in about 20...we just got a comm from Egg One saying the Cygnet is on the wing:::

Mark saved the document he was working on and closed his laptop, slipping it into his attache along with the folder, and closed it. He finished his coffee, sliding the cup into a trash pouch on the seat in front ot him, and turned to Craig. "When we land, have a ground crew load our luggage onto a jeep and take them to our quarters. I'm going directly to the helo pad, if you want to meet us there."

"I'd like to," Craig said, "but by the time we get stuff inside and out of the way, they'll already have landed. I'll see if I can catch up to you when you show her the gym."

"I hope she's in a little better spirits," said Mark. "She seemed a bit...upset when she called with the green light. I tried to explain to her gently when I called her with the idea of this...I hope she wasn't scared into making a decision based on anything I said."

"I can't speak for her," said Craig as he took the last sips of his coffee, "but if it were me...if I knew what she does in karate...and knew that my mother was about to face death at the hands of terrorists...I'd be too mad to be scared."

Mark laughed softly. "Maybe that's it...either way, I'd like to know what was the straw that made her make the call. Maybe I can work that to her advantage during training."

5:54 AM.  
111th Fighter Wing, just outside Willow Grove, PA  
Kimi felt the seat under her seem to drop away as the helicopter began to a lower altitude. Sergeant Wilson leaned to her. "We're at the base," he said. "We're beginning our approach."

Kimi gave the Sergeant an uneasy smile, and tugged her seat belt tighter as the craft descended further. The clearance lights of the helicopter flashed off of the chain-link fence surrounding the helipad as it neared a touchdown on the tarmac. Kimi turned to look out of the right-side windows as the helicopter thudded slightly from the suspension taking up the weight of the craft. Sergeant Wilson tapped Kimi on the arm, motioning to the windows on the left side as Kimi twisted to look.

Mark was standing next to an open gate on the fence perimeter, his hands in his pockets, his uniform whipping around from the wind of the now-slowing rotor blades.

"Cap'n Mark came to meet the helicopter!" Kimi perked. "I thought he'd be busy in an office or something. Way diamond, Cap'n Mark."

The two men looked at each other at Kimi's statement. "...'Cap'n Mark'?" said Sergeant Wilson, trying to hold back a snicker.

The officer who had seen them aboard came from the cockpit and unlocked the door. "Good flight?" he asked Kimi, smiling.

"All except going down," said Kimi, putting her hand over her collarbone. "It's all about I think my stomach is still up here somewhere. The landing was pretty smooth, though."

The officer chuckled at this. "What goes up, must come down," he said, "including helicopters." He then pushed the door open and lowered the stairs to the tarmac and turned back to Kimi as she unbuckled her belt. "Jump off the bottom step when you get out," he smiled. "That should put your stomach back where it belongs."

Kimi smiled and rolled her eyes at the officer, then at Sergeants Wilson and Morantz as they broke into soft laughter. The three of them then stood and went to the door; Kimi in the lead, her backpack over one shoulder; the Sergeants following, each with an attache.

Kimi stepped off the stair, looking up as the rotor slowly moved overhead. She walked quickly to Mark, followed by the Sergeants. "Hi, Cap'n Mark," she said with a bit of quiet relief, standing in front of him for a moment, then giving him a hug.

"Hi there, Ki," Mark said, returning the embrace. "I'm really glad you decided to come." They parted as Mark thrust his hand firmly into Sergeant Wilson's after a short quick salute. "How are you, Johnny...good to see you again...looks like being Stateside has been good for you."

"It's good here," Johnny returned, "but there's no shortage of bad guys in the States. They're just not quite as...bold...as their Middle East counterparts." His face then slipped into a small smile. "Have a good flight over...'Cap'n Mark'...?"

Mark smiled and feigned a punch to Johnny's midsection, which caused him to jump back a bit. "Don't tell me you're tired of hearing pet names around me by now,"

Johnny laughed at this. "No, not around you, Captain," he said. "I just wasn't prepared for _you_ to have one."

"I got that the night we started the investigaion into Ki's mother's disappearance," Mark said. He then turned to Kimi, smirking. "I trust these two behaved on the way over, and were gracious representative of The US Special Forces."

"Yeah, I guess," replied Kimi. "They weren't that talkative...but they were all about their job...in a polite way. Sergeant Wilson said that you and he worked together in Cairo."

"Yep. Remember Matt, in Cairo? He took over Johnny's position when he transferred back here."

"Matt found the bottle of alcohol," Kimi remembered.

"Yeah. I've always had good people on my team," said Mark as he motioned Kimi and the men to a nearby Jeep. Sergeant Morantz had retrieved Kimi's suitcase from the helicopter while they were talking, and now placed it into the back of the Jeep. Kimi set her backpack beside it and, placing a hand on the windshield, climbed into the front passenger seat. Mark took his place behind the wheel, turning to the two men. "I was planning to show Ki around the gym a bit, and then let her settle into her quarters. You guys need a lift anywhere?"

"No," Sergeant Wilson said. "We've got a little post-flight paperwork to do, and then we were going to the BX to grab some breakfast. I wouldn't mind sitting in later if you have any sessions planned, though."

"We're not really going to get rolling until Monday," said Mark. "Mostly assessments over the weekend. If you don't have anything else going later, you're more than welcome."

"Roger that," Sergeant Wilson said. "Good to see you again, Cap'n -- er, Captain."

Mark shook his head slightly, smiling. "Same old 't imagine you any other way." He then turned to Kimi. "Ready?" Kimi gave a nod, and Mark nudged the Jeep into gear, pulling away from the helipad, waving to the two Sergeants.

Saturday, June 22nd, 6:11 AM, Eastgate time  
Saturday, June 22nd, 2:11 PM, Cairo time  
-22 Days  
The Jeep slowly rounded a curve, passing a series of low buildings. "There's the commissary," Mark said, pointing out a building on the left, "and inside, there is a pizza joint, and a fast-food place, for when you're tired of BX food. I don't know if you brought any money with you, but I can get you set up with an expense card, for when you want to eat out, or go to the BX and shop."

"...BX?" quizzed Kimi.

"Everything is acronyms in the military," Mark chuckled. "'BX' is short for 'Base Exchange'. You can get just about anything there."

"Sooo...what's the...'commissary'?" she asked, expecting a mile-long acronym.

"Heh," Mark replied. "One of the few military terms that's not an acronym. It's basically a supermarket for military personnel and their families...beats having to go off-base when you don't have much time."

Kimi then spied a familiar logo on one of the commissary windows. "Cap'n Mark...is there a Knick Knack Chick Shack in the commissary?"

"Yeah, that's the fast-food place."

"_BOO-_ya!" Kimi burst out. "Shizz-nekkin'! That's our favorite fast-food place! Especially the Chick'n Bitz and potato wedges!"

Mark laughed. "O-kaayy...guess I know where you'll be dining at least once a week. Speaking of food...have you had breakfast yet?"

"I had a muffin and juice at home just before the guys came," said Kimi. "I'm...still a little--" she placed her hand over her stomach "--all about a little ick..."

Mark looked at Kimi with a bit of concern. "Are you okay? Do you want to see a doctor? We have a base hospital--"

"No, no...it's nothing," Kimi interrupted. "It was the helicopter ride...the approach...I'm just not used to going down like that. It's all about different in a plane...not just like...fall away like that."

"I understand," Mark smiled. "I still remember being a little queasy the first time I rode in a chopper...they do move differently than a plane." Mark stopped and turned to the right at an intersection. "The fresh air always helps me when I'm...a little ick..."

"Yeah, it's helping," Kimi said. "I'm already feeling a bit better." They passed a large hangar where several previous-generation fixed-wing trainers were stored. "Umm, Cap'n Mark?" she asked. "You told Sergeant Wilson that we won't start until Monday...that this weekend would be 'mostly assessments.' Does this mean fighting...? Exercises...what?"

"I've got a schedule I'm working on for during the week," said Mark, "but that's going to be changed and shaped, depending on what you know now. I got a skillsheet from your dojo...you're advanced in a couple of areas already...like speed striking, and Escrima sticks at a brown-belt level. Did your mother teach you those?"

Kimi couldn't help but let out a snicker. "She didn't teach me the speed striking," she said, "but she sure found out about it. I caught her off guard during a sparring session. All about knocked the wind out of her." Mark gave a hearty laugh at this. "And a weapons expert at the dojo gave me my Escrima training, but Mom supervised...she's my official instructor at the dojo."

"A live-in instructor," Mark smirked. "That can't hurt when you want to brush up on something during off-hours."

"Yeah," Kimi replied. "For about the first two years, I wouldn't leave Mom alone...anytime she had like, two seconds without something to do, I was all about 'show me this move again' or 'teach me how to do this faster'. I don't know why she didn't get, like, all about tired of me after her all the time...but she's stuck by me every step of the way."

"And for the next three weeks," said Mark, "that's exactly what I'll be doing."

Mark then pulled the Jeep into a parking slot in front of a large two-story building with a short flight of stairs leading from the sidewalk. He got out of the Jeep, and motioned Kimi to join him. "Umm," Kimi brought a hand up, pointing back to the Jeep, "...my bags?"

Mark smiled and walked toward Kimi, offering an arm to her. "We'll only be in here a few minutes...do you mean to tell me you're on a military installation, and you're worried about security??" He then laughed when Kimi's response was to let her arm fall to her side and hang her head in a "duh" gesture. "Besides," he added, "your quarters aren't in this building. This is the gym."

A horn from a bit up the street caused them both to turn to watch another Jeep come down the street, a man waving as he pulled into the slot next to their vehicle. "There's Craig," Mark said. "I had him put our bags in our quarters after we landed."

"Ohhhh," Kimi smirked. "All about _your _luggage is noted," Mark smiled at the girl, starting back toward their Jeep. "Craig," Mark said as the Lieutenant approached, "you've got a secure compartment in your Jeep? Let's put her luggage in there, so she doesn't have to worry about it being in the open while we're in the gym." He passed Kimi's backpack to Craig, and took her suitcase. Kimi waited on the steps as Craig opened a large metal container in the back of his Jeep, and the two men placed her bags into it. Craig closed it, and twisted a key in the lock on the handle. They then walked back to join Kimi. "Better? Mark grinned. Kimi responded with a wrinkled-nose smile of approval. The three then started up the stairs to the gym entrance.

Mark held the glass door open while Kimi and Craig entered, then joined them just inside, standing to the left of Kimi. "What do you think?" he asked - then moved a finger to Kimi's chin, nudging it upward to close her mouth.

Stationary cycles; Stairstep machines; treadmills; incline leg press machines; Bowflex crosstrainers - if there was a piece of exercise and weight-training equipment that was not at this facility, Kimi did not see it. The first floor was an expanse of weight trainers and toning equipment, with a large matted area at the far end, twenty yards square, for floor classes. The second story consisted of yet more bodybuilding equipment. A running track circled each level.

"Whoooaa," Kimi drew out under her breath. "It's all a-_bout _'nekka. The only thing it doesn't have is a pool!"

"Oh, that's through the doors at the far end, past the exercise floor," Mark said, "along with the locker rooms and showers." He then bent slightly, looking at Kimi with a smirk. "Will...this do for you?"

"Will this do? _DO!?_" Kimi perked. "All about I want to put our house on the roof and call this my basement!" Both Mark and Craig burst into laughter at this.

A tall, rather well-built blonde on the running track went by them. She stopped and turned, heading back to the trio. "Mark? Mark Broderson, Hi!" she said, a bit winded with a wide smile and a handshake for the Captain. "It's been far too long."

"Hi Carole!" Mark replied, returning the handshake. "I didn't expect to see you here, but it sure is good to see you. I had thought you were still back in Ft. Worth at the 136th."

"I was," said Carole, "but they had a bunch of trainees coming in for TDY...things got a little...crowded, so I put in to come back here. I flew in about two weeks ago."

Mark finished the handshake, glancing back to Kimi. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said, turning. Carole, you know Craig Ettinger--" he then placed a hand on Kimi's shoulder, smiling a little wider "--and this is Miss Kimi Hodge....Kimi, meet Second Lieutenant Carole Coleman."

"Pleased to meet you," Kimi said, extending her hand.

"Hi there, Kimi," Carole replied, noting the confidence in the girl's hand as she shook it. "Good grip...you must work out a lot."

Kimi smiled and blushed slightly. "Not as much as I'd like to...most of my tone comes from karate."

"Ki," said Mark, "Carole is a red belt, too...Kempo, just like you and your mother."

The smiles on both women widened as their hands clasped together again with a loud slap. "_Kiai, _Kimi!" exclaimed Carole as they moved together for a quick hug. "Karate is one of the best forms of exercise, both physically and mentally." She then turned to Mark. "What brings you back to the States, Mark?"

Mark motioned to Kimi. "I'll be here for the next three weeks, fine-tuning some of Kimi's karate skills. Most of the sessions during the week will be in the mornings. If you'd like to stop by, you're more than welcome."

"I'd like that," said Carole. "Right now, I have to finish my routine...I've got a 10 AM shift. Nice meeting you, Kimi." With that, Carole started off on a long-strided trot onto the track.

Kimi turned to Mark as Carole left. "She's neat, Cap'n Mark."

"Yeah," said Mark. "She's in encryption now...but when I met her, she was a network administrator's assistant here at the 111th. She was one of the alternate bridesmaids at my wedding." Kimi's expresion fell a bit at this, remembering what Sergeant Wilson had told her about the fate of Mark's wife. It was broken by Mark's large hand on her shoulder. "I'll bet you'll want to see your quarters. You called pretty much in the middle of the night...and you probably wouldn't mind a little use a small nap," said Kimi.

"Let's go, then," returned the large blonde man as the three started toward the door. "You can relax until about noon...then we'll get some lunch, and get you processed...picture ID and your expense card. I'd like to run some of the assessments this afternoon, if that's okay." Kimi nodded her response as the three went to the Jeeps.

Mark drove to a four-story building about a block from the gym, with Craig following. Craig opened the metal container and took out the suitcase, passing Kimi her backpack. The three of them went up a short walkway from the street to the door of the building.

"This is the temporary quarters for commissioned officers," Mark said, holding the door open for Kimi and Craig. "It's a little like a college dorm...except not as much partying." Kimi giggled at this. They went into the entry hall, where a woman in fatigues seated at a desk stood and saluted Mark and Craig, who returned the salute.

"Kimi is upstairs in 2-G," Craig said to Mark, handing him a couple of plastic cards. "You're in 1-D and I'm in 1-E."

"And they're set up like I spelled out to Dan?"

"Yes Sir."

"Okay," Mark said as Craig handed him the suitcase. "I'll see Kimi to her quarters. I'll give you a call about 11."

"Yes Sir," said Craig. "See you later, Kimi," he said with a wave, and started down the hallway.

Mark led Kimi to the stairway, and she slung it over one shoulder as they started up the flight. "I'll call you about that time, too...give you a bit of time to wake up, shower, whatever."

"Thanks, Cap'n Mark," Kimi replied as they reached the mezzanine, turning onto the second half-flight of stairs. "I'm not, like, high maintenance...I don't need a lot of time to get ready for something."

Mark smiled as they reached the top of the stairs and went through the door to the second floor, turning to start down the hall. "You'll have to work on that before your first date, or your senior prom." Kimi gave him a quizzical look. "It's almost tradition for the woman to make the man wait," he smirked, then laughed a bit as Kimi gave his arm a light slap. They continued down the hall toward Kimi's room.

6:43 AM.  
A man appeared from behind a partially-opened linen closet door as they passed it, harshly grabbing onto the strap on Kimi's backpack. His other hand held a rather large lock-blade knife. "Gimme that bag," he growled in a rough voice.

Kimi stared at the knife for a second - then slackened her hold on the backpack, taking a half-step back, but keeping her arm nearly straight with her body. She looked away from the weapon and into the man's eyes as she felt him tug the strap free from her shoulder, catching slightly at her elbow, then down her forearm--

--to her wrist.

Kimi brought her right hand up quickly, locking onto the man's forearm. Almost simultaneously, she brought her left foot up to strike the hand holding the knife, which flew from his hand, clattering to the floor about ten feet away. The instant the knife left the man's clutch, Kimi moved toward him, grabbing his left arm with her left hand, drawing it in front of her while her right hand came up in a fist, striking the man's throat, then grabbed the side of his neck. She swung her left leg, taking his legs from under him, and they both went to the floor. The man coughed from the strike to his throat, landing with an "oof" as his face slapped against the floor with Kimi straddling him - her right hand still clutching his neck, his left arm pinned against the floor at a rather painful angle by her left knee behind his elbow.

Mark let out a long breath through slightly pursed lips, mixed with a small chuckle. Kimi looked up at him, puzzled, her eyes still wide from the incident. "...you're...laughing?" she said with a bit of disbelief.

"Welcome to Assessment, Ki," Mark said as he stepped to her, offering her a hand from the floor. She loosened her hold on the man - reluctantly at first - and then stood, still with the look of disbelief. Mark then crouched to assist the man, who coughed again. "You okay, Chet?"

Chet rolled to his side, clearing his throat, then again as he stood. "I think so." He then curled and uncurled his arm a couple of times. "Nothing broken," he said, slowly running his right hand over his neck.

"I'm...I'm sorry...Chet," Kimi said, walking over to the men. Her expression had changed to one of embarrassment as she offered her hand to the man she had just disarmed. "I hope you're alright..."

Chet began to smile as he returned Kimi's handshake. "It's fine," he said. "You didn't do anything wrong." He then shook Mark's hand. "See you in the gym, Captain," he said, starting for the stairs.

"Thanks, Chet," Mark said as he picked up the suitcase. "Stop by the doctor before you report to the gym."

Kimi retrieved her backpack, looking it over and brushing it off a little. She then looked at Mark with her brow lowered slightly. "A test, huh," she huffed. "All about sneaky, Cap'n Mark."

"Yes, sneaky," Mark said, "but necessary. When you go to Cairo, those guys aren't going to bow and ask politely for a fight. But hey - I notice you didn't overreact and just start wailing on him."

"That's....that's the first time I ever...used what I know," Kimi said. "With sparring, it's like...all about you know something is coming, so you prepare."

"Well, for your first real-world test," said Mark as they stopped in front of a door with "2-G" on a plaque, "you did fantastic...and until I see some of it, I'm going to wonder about the validity of that note in your skillsheet about 'acting before assessing threat level'."

Kimi gave a small grin as Mark handed her one of the plastic cards. "This is the pass key to your quarters," he said. "Just slide it into the slot next to the door there and pull it out quickly." Kimi did as Mark instructed, and the lock on the door released. Mark pushed the door open, but Kimi just stood. "What's wrong?" Mark asked. "We're not going in?"

"I'm waiting for a ninja to jump out or something," Kimi said, a bit exaspirated.

"Not here," smiled Mark, entering the room and setting Kimi's suitcase down next to an overstuffed chair. "This is your own space...it's your sanctuary away from a busy day of training. No surprise attacks in here."

Kimi's expression lightened into a smile, and she entered the room, looking around. "Bed...chair...TV, stereo, computer...nice sanctuary."

Mark laughed. "The only thing is, no e- or v-mail." He then walked to a door next to the bed. "This is the restroom...which I'm going to use...excuse me." He closed the door with a smile. "Get settled in," he said from the other side of the closed door.

Kimi slipped her backpack off of her shoulder, placing it into the chair. She pushed a hand against the mattress, testing its firmness, which she nodded to in approval. She sat on the bed, removing her shoes and curling her toes against the carpet. She scooted further onto the bed, noting that the covers were of a smooth material. She tested the pillow with her hand in the same manner as with the mattress.

"You probably brought your own," said Mark from the restroom, "but there is a full compliment of toiletries in here...hairbrush and dryer...toothpaste and brush...heh, even nail clippers. I'm going down to my quarters," he said as he opened the door. "I have just a little bit of paperwork to sort--"

Kimi had already fallen asleep, curled onto her side, one hand under her head, her knees drawn up slightly.

"--out." Mark finished, smiling. "Right out like a light," he said quietly. He walked softly to the door, stopping and turning back to take another look at the girl he thought of for a moment as somewhat of a prodigy, after the display of her handling of a knife threat.

Mark put his hand on the doorknob as he moved through the doorway. "Don't need a lot of time to get ready for something," he smiled, remembering Kimi's statement. "Okay, Ki...we'll make that wake-up call for 11:30, then," he said, slowly pulling the door closed behind him.

to be continued.....


	12. Assessment

**12. Assessment (The Ki Factor)**

Saturday, June 22nd, 11:22 AM, Eastgate time  
Saturday, June 22nd, 7:22 PM, Cairo time  
111th Fighter Wing  
COTQ Building 1  
Quarters 1-D  
-22 Days  
"There...I think I've finally put together something we can work a direction from," Mark smiled as he saved the document he had been working on all morning and clicked on the "print" icon. A knock came from the door as a sheet of paper began to emerge from the side of his laptop. He rose from the small desk and went to the door, opening it. "Hey, Craig," he said, walking to the small kitchenette and retrieving a coffee cup as Craig closed the door behind him.

Craig picked the paper up from the table, looking at it. "Got the training schedule finished?"

"Well, at least a foundation for a timeline," said Mark, pouring a cup of coffee from the counter in the kitchenette. "I can work up something more detailed after I question Kimi a bit on what she knows."

"Speaking of the 'Cygnet'," Craig said, pouring his own coffee, "shouldn't she be about ready for a wake-up call?"

Mark looked at his watch as he walked back to the table. "Yeah...about that time. Did you reserve the exercise floor for the afternoon?"

"Yep," nodded Craig, " from 1400 to 1800...and I've contacted the list you gave me...I have to pick up a couple of them, but 14 out of 20 will be there with impact suits, ready to go."

"This is going to be interesting for Ki," Mark said, picking up the phone from the table. "She's never gone full contact against an opponent. Oh, did you talk to Dan about the speed test room and time on the range?"

"All set up," Craig replied. "Once Kimi is processed, she'll have free access to both."

Mark patted Craig on the shoulder. "Good man," he smiled as he then dialed the phone. "Just like I told Ki...I've always had good people on my team."

11:30 AM.  
Quarters 2-G  
Kimi slowly rolled her head on the pillow to face the small table next to the bed, looking for the source of the tone that had wakened her. She groped along the table through half-open eyes, nudging the small gray phone with a finger and pulling it into her grasp, then to her ear as she propped up on her elbow. "Hello?"

"Wake-up call," said Mark, smiling. "Sleep good? I guess you needed a nap."

"Hi, Cap'n Mark," Kimi said, rising to a sitting position. "Yeah...I don't remember much after we got to the room..."

"Heh," Mark smirked, "that's because you weren't there long. You were asleep by the time I got out of the restroom. You must have been out before you hit the pillow."

Kimi cradled the phone against her shoulder and brought her arms out into a wide stretch. "Yeah," she said. "Between getting up at 3 AM, and the helicopter ride, and then the guy in the hall who tried to grab my bag...by the time I sat on the bed...it was all about Z's."

"I hear you," Mark chuckled softly. "I'd have wanted a nap, too. I took you at your word when you said you didn't need a lot of time to get ready to go...I let you sleep an extra half-hour."

"Thanks, Cap'n Mark," Kimi said as she rose from the bed, crossing to pick up her suitcase from the chair and drop it onto the bed, then flipping the clasps to open it. "Some clean clothes," she said, picking out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, "a quick shower and it's all about I'm ready."

Mark chuckled again, remembering his advice about the tradition of women making men wait when getting ready. "Good thing it's not the senior prom, huh?" He laughed as Kimi admonished him. "I don't know about you," he said, "but I'm still on Cairo time, and I'm ready for supper...you up to a little dinner before we get your ID card?"

"I'll just have a salad," Kimi said. "I don't want a full stomach if I'm going to be sparring with anybody...but afterward...it's all about Knick Knack Chick Shack Chick'n Bitz Blitz."

Mark laughed softly. "So you can be down here, ready to go by, say...12:05?"

"What time is it now?"

"About 11:35."

"A half-hour?" Kimi asked, a note of sarcasm to her voice. "Are you making me..._wait,_ Cap'n Mark??"

She finished with a snicker which became a full laugh as Mark acquiesced. "Okay," he chuckled, "I retract the senior prom comment."

"So...all about noon, then?"

"Done. Oh...there's a gym bag in your closet...put some workout clothes in it when you come down. Did you bring your Escrima sticks, by any chance?"

"Sure did."

"Okay, bring those along, too. See you then, Ki. Just knock on the door. Craig is here too, but he's just leaving...while we're out, he'll be making final preparations for things in the gym this afternoon."

"Bye 'til noon, Cap'n Mark," Kim said, hanging up the phone and tossing her clean clothes onto the bed as she went into the restroom, slipping out of her shirt and reaching into the shower to turn on the water.

11:59 AM.  
A knock on the door prompted Mark from his small desk where he was going over a bit of paperwork. He walked to the door and opened it to see Kimi with the gym bag slung over her shoulder, her pair of sapphire-blue Escrima sticks protruding about six inches from the top of one end. "Hi there, Ki," he said, smiling, "I see I can count on your word when it comes to on in."

"Well, it's not like I was rushed," Kimi smirked as she walked through the door into the living room. "It was all about a shower...clean clothes...workout clothes, shoes and sticks in the bag--" she held the dark blue duffle from her body, moving the tip of a finger over the base insignia patch on the side "--'nekkin' bag, by the way...then I had about ten minutes before I came down here."

"I'm glad you like the bag," said Mark as he finished zipping the bag for his laptop. "I know you probably have your own workout bag, but that one is yours if you want it."

"Thanks," Kimi smiled, sliding her fingers along the side of the gym bag, then curling them around the strap.

Mark gathered the strap for his laptop case, putting it over his shoulder, then moved to a large cushioned chair, grabbing the handle of his gym bag, much the same as Kimi's, but with a patch added to the left of the insignia, containing the initials "MB." He then put his hand on the still-open door, looking back at Kimi, who was still near the couch. "Ready?" he said.

"All about lead the way," replied Kimi, walking through the door as Mark followed her, passing his key card through the slot, prompting a small "click" from the door, and they both started down the hall.

They went outside to the street and got in the Jeep, which Mark had traded for Craig's after arriving at the quarters. Mark put their bags into the back compartment and secured them with the key, then climbed into his seat and started the Jeep. They went back up the road past the gym, and on to the commissary. On the way, Mark instructed Kimi on the procedure in the commissary "food line." Kimi remarked how it sounded much like the lunch line in school - food in stainless steel containers behind a clear plastic "sneeze shield," and servants who would scoop your request onto a plate as the line trudged along.

12:19 PM.  
Kimi had picked out a small salad for lunch as she had said she would, with a packet of French dressing and an iced tea. Mark went with sliced ham with mashed potatoes, a small dish of succotash - whole kernel corn and lima beans - and coffee. Mark presented his ID card to the cashier and charged both the meals, then they took a booth-style table a short distance away, and sat to eat. Kimi drizzled drops of dressing across her salad and sank her fork into a slice of cucumber while Mark unceremoniously held his ham with a fork, dragging a knife through it to cut it into strips about an inch wide. He then stabbed one end of a strip with his fork and folded it, spearing the other end - and slipped it through his mashed potatoes.

Kimi took note of Mark's eating style and gave a small giggle. "I think I now know why the eating area in the military is called the 'mess hall'."

Mark started to laugh, and nearly choked on his bite of food at this. He coughed slightly, and reached to sip at his coffee. "In the lower ranks, you only get a short time to eat," he said. "You try to eat enough to be nourished in that time." He then snickered, looking down at his plate and preparing another bite of ham. "I guess the 'mess' part just kind of stays with you." Kimi gave Mark a peculiar look - then glanced around at other tables, where both officers and enlisted men were seated and eating. As Mark had explained, they too were wolfing down their meals.

Kimi looked back to Mark, and she unconsciously reacted to what she had seen by holding her fork a bit more daintily. Her little finger lifted from the utensil as she brought a forkful of lettuce to her mouth, which caused Mark to snicker a bit through a smile.

Kimi tried to change the subject. "Speaking of meals, Cap'n Mark," she quizzed, "you asked on the phone if I was up to a little dinner..." Mark nodded, his mouth full. Kimi tipped her fork, pointing at her salad bowl. "Umm...I know you're still all about on 'Cairo time,' but...wouldn't this be lunch to me?"

Mark swallowed his food and took another sip of coffee. "That's what I said...dinner."

"But...dinner is another word for supper," Kimi said. "This is lunch..."

Mark smiled. "In the military, it's dinner."

"Dinner is an evening meal."

"Nope...it's breakfast, dinner and supper."

Kimi's expression slipped into a sly grin. "Oookaaay...it's noon...so you're having 'dinner'...but since your stomach is still on 'Cairo time,' it's technically 'supper'..." she tipped her head slightly at Mark's plate "...so what would you call _that?_"

Mark sank his fork into another strip of meat, slid it across his potatoes, and brought it near his mouth. "This...I would call 'ham and potatoes'," he smirked, sliding the fork into his mouth and chewing through a rather triumphant grin.

Kimi gave a short, quiet "urgh" of frustration at the confusion of terms and stabbed at her salad, her brow lowered as Mark chuckled a little. "So how's your lunch," she asked, a slight mock-snippiness to her voice.

"Good," replied Mark. "The closest thing I can get to ham in Egypt is goat meat...not quite the same. How's your salad?"

"The lettuce and veggage is good," she said, pushing her fork into a slice of red radish, "but the dressing is..."

"Different?" Mark offered.

Kimi turned over the empty packet of dressing, reading a bit of the ingredient list from the back label. "...mustard...pepper...garlic...all the right stuff is in it...but it's all about..." she paused, searching for a fitting word.

"...blandish?"

Kimi nodded slowly in agreement.

"Welcome to military food," Mark said in a consoling tone. "Only thing worse is K-rations."

Kimi found another slice of cucumber. "I think I know another reason why everyone in the military eats so fast...it's all about eat it quick, before the taste catches up."

Mark burst into quick laughter, accompanied by a couple of men at the next table who overheard Kimi's comment.

12:58 PM.  
Kimi and Mark left the commissary and went again to the Jeep, driving nearly to the other side of the base to Building 16 - Identification and Processing. Before leaving the Jeep, Kimi asked to be let into the compartment in back, where she retrieved a small hairbrush from her gym bag. "It's all about catch my good side," she said, grinning as they walked up the stairs to the door.

They walked down a short hallway and into a room where Mark had Kimi sit at a table, filling out a form. After a couple of minutes, Mark motioned Kimi to follow and took the form to the counter, handing it to a sergeant who began to enter the information at a computer terminal, and they then sat in a row of chairs for about ten minutes until the sergeant stepped to the counter. "Kimmy Hodge," he called out.

"That's 'Keemie'," Kimi said as she stood, approaching the counter. The sergeant showed Kimi to a chair at the far end of the counter, in front of a large camera.

The sergeant reached past Kimi and pulled down a dark fabric backdrop behind her chair. "Would you like a mirror?" he asked, "Or are you ready?"

"Just a quick look," Kimi replied, reaching in her back pocket for her hairbrush. She swung her head to the left, her bangs in a flourish as the sergeant retrieved a small hand mirror from the counter and passed it to her. She swept the brush across her bangs, moving them to the side, and touched a couple of places along the top of her hair, patting along it lightly with her palm. Kimi then nodded to the sergeant.

The sergeant moved behind the camera. "Look at the red dot above the lens," he said, in a voice that implied he uttered that exact phrase several dozen times a day. Kimi straightened in the chair, putting on her best "This is me - posing" smile, and the sergeant tapped a button. The flash brightened the room for a split second, causing Kimi to blink a few times. The sergeant then tapped a few keys on a keypad next to the camera. "Your card should be ready in about ten minutes," he said.

Kimi and Mark went back to the chairs to wait. After a few minutes, the sergeant called Kimi to the counter. "Here you go," he said, handing her the card, "You're now official."

Kimi looked at her image on the card and made a sour face. "Ugh...it's all about black and white...you can't see the color in my hair _or_ my eyes."

Mark looked over her shoulder at the picture. "It's not meant to be a glamour shot," he said. "It's for identification only...but now, with that card, you have access to nearly every building on the base." He then thanked the sergeant and motioned to the door. "Now...let's set you up with a little spending money."

"Umm, Cap'n Mark?" Kimi asked as they returned to the hallway, "...why will I need money? Won't you be like, keeping an eye on me?"

"Everybody needs 'me time', or time away from what they're working on now and then, so they don't get burned out," Mark replied. "You might want to head over to the BX one day for a shirt or new socks...maybe you'll want some snacks to keep at your quarters...or you might want a quiet meal alone...there's even a youth club near the officer's club, if you want to spend some time there in the evenings. And, there will be times that I won't be right there. I've tried to clear my schedule as much as possible to come back here to the States and train you...but there are still ongoing cases back in Cairo that I'll have to oversee and get updates on. The expense card will give you that little bit of independance during the times that I'm not around. Besides," he smirked, "you'd get tired of seeing my face all day long."

"It...won't be, like, a large amount of money, will it?"

"I'll make sure it'll be enough so that you can get anything you need or might want." said Mark.

Kimi smirked at this. "You've...never had a teenage daughter, have you Cap'n Mark?" she quipped.

"That sounds like a warning," Mark chuckled, "...buuut, something tells me I can trust you to be sensible..."

Kimi's face spread into a wide sly grin. "Now who's all about warning?"

Mark burst out laughing as they steped through a door a bit down the hallway - "Processing and Finance." Kimi sat in a chair while Mark went to the counter and filled out a form and handed it to the sergeant on duty. Mark produced his ID card, then called Kimi to the counter, where she showed her card. An amount was charged into an account for Kimi's use. "When you want to buy something on base, just present your ID to a cashier to charge against the account," the sergeant said.

"Thanks," Kimi smiled at the sergeant, "and thank you, Cap'n Mark...umm...how do I know how much is in the account?"

Mark smirked. "You don't...like you said, I've never had a teenage daughter...but I've got friends who have and do." Kimi shot Mark a "and you said you can trust me??" look. "As far as anything you think might come in handy when it's time to go to Cairo," Mark continued, "you have unlimited funds. Other things? Well...just don't pick out any gold watches, or try to treat the youth club to pizza, and you'll be fine."

"You can trust me, Cap'n Mark," Kimi beamed. "I don't like gold, anyway." Mark gave Kimi a hesitant expression, as if he were waiting for her to finish. That finish came with a wrinkled-nose smile. "It's all about silver goes with my eyes," she giggled.

Mark glanced at his watch. "Come on, Silver Girl," he smirked as he held the door open for her to step down to the street, "time to head to the gym."

They went to the Jeep and started for the gym. As they turned onto the street to the gym, Kimi turned to Mark. "Umm, Cap'n Mark?" she asked, "I've been wanting to ask you...these assessments...they'll be against human opponents...?"

"Yep," Mark replied. "There are machines to gauge power and speed...you'll see that tomorrow, when we go to the Speed room...but there is no way I know of to find out how someone thinks under a real situation, other than against a human opponent."

"Okay," Kimi said with a small expression of relief, "so it's all about light contact...I was wondering--"

"Nope," Mark interjected, "this will all be full contact."

Kimi's brow furrowed slightly at this. "Umm...isn't there a chance of someone getting hurt?"

Mark turned the Jeep into a parking slot in front of the gym. "Nope...I'll show you when we get inside," he said as he stepped out, moving to unlock the rear compartment. Kimi climbed out of the Jeep as Mark retrieved the gym bags and laptop case, and they walked up the stairs to the entrance of the gym.

1:44 PM.  
Kimi and Mark walked into the gym, making their way past the workout machines to the large exercise floor. Kimi looked at several of the people on the weight machines, some "pumping iron" alone on the machines with attached weights; others working with spotters on incline benches with the "free" weights. Most of them were rather muscular, and gave the impression to Kimi that physical fitness was a prime requirement of military life.

Craig was moving a cart carrying a folding table and chairs along the edge of the matted exercise floor, stopping at the center of the near side, He unloaded the table and had unfolded two of the legs when he turned to greet the two. "Hi there," he said, turning the table onto another side and unfolding a third leg.

"Hi Craig," Kimi returned as both she and Mark took a chair from the cart, unfolded it, and set it near the table as Craig unfolded the last leg and set the table upright just off the edge of the mat.

Mark placed his laptop case on the table. "Did you catch any dinner?" he asked Craig. "I didn't see you at the BX."

"I went there straight from the quarters," said Craig. "I grabbed a walkaway, then came over here, req'd the table and chairs, and made a few calls to set up transport for a few of the others. The rest of the time I've been picking up people and coordinating everything."

Kimi gave a puzzled look. "...walkaway...?"

"It's more of a breakfast thing," Mark said as he sat at one of the chairs, placed his gym bag on the floor next to the table and opened his laptop case, sliding the computer out of it, "but you can order it all day. It's a fried egg, a thin slice of ham and a slice of cheese, all on an English muffin. It's good."

"Why is it called a 'walkaway' though?"

"Because it's a meal you can either sit down and eat, or just walk away and eat from your hand."

"It's all about Egg McMuffin," Kimi giggled as she took the other chair, sitting to the right of Mark and setting her gym bag on the table. "The military is almost like, another country...different names for everything," she said as Craig brought a third chair from the cart, setting it to the left of Mark and sitting on it. Kimi watched as Mark reached down and flipped up a small plate on the floor, revealing a bank of connectors. He then opened a small panel on the side of his laptop, pulling out a cord with a connector harness on the end, which he plugged into the receptacle in the floor.

Kimi then turned her attention to the exercise floor. A small group of people were winding up a low-impact aerobics session at a far corner, doing "cooldown" exercises - sitting on the floor, their legs spread and outstretched, arcing their arms over their head and down toward one leg - then returning upright and repeating for the other leg.

Kimi turned back to the table as Mark had turned on his laptop, inputting some commands, and then pulled a small microphone and ear clip from the case and plugged it into the laptop. He slid his finger over a small touchpad below the keyboard and clicked a button. Kimi jumped slightly as a "pop" came though several speakers mounted on the ceiling at the perimeter of the exercise floor. Mark blew into the microphone, tapping keys to adjust the volume, then set it on the table.

Mark then turned to Kimi. "Almost ready here," he said. "You probably want to change into workout clothes and do a bit of stretching before things get started...I'll be briefing the rest of the people in the meantime."

At that moment, Craig rose from his chair. "There they are," he said, waving across the exercise floor to the table.

Kimi had taken the strap of her gym bag and was rising from her chair - until the sight across the floor slowly sank her back into it. From the hallway leading to the locker rooms she saw several figures emerge, walking across the mat toward the table, fourteen in all. They were covered from head to foot in what appeared to be a fabric, light grey in color, with just the hint of a sheen to it. Some of the figures' faces were visible, suggesting to Kimi that this area of their uniforms were removeable.

Mark rose as a couple of the grey-clad figures approached the table. He turned back, placing his arm around a figure and motioning Kimi to stand. "Ki...this is the latest in training technology," he said. "It's the Keaton Impact Suit System - KISS for short." The figure standing next to Mark then pressed a series of points on the forehead of the suit, holding his other hand just under his head and the patch of fabric covering his face seemed to melt away, falling into his hand. He handed the patch to Mark, who then passed it to Kimi. "The entire suit is made of a cotton base material, interwoven with threads of Kevlar...and an energy-absorbing substance called 'Keatonite'."

Kimi rubbed the fabric between her fingers, noting that it was fairly flexible. "It feels like a heavy t-shirt," she said.

"That's about it," Mark said, "it breathes like cotton, too. But with the other materials added in, it will withstand anything up to small-arms fire." Kimi handed the patch back to the man, who put it back in place, pressing the same places along his forehead. After he had made sure the patch was on securely, he turned to walk back to the rest of the group, which Craig had directed into a small formation a few feet away.

Kimi watched the man as he walked, noting how closely the fabric hugged his body. She was distracted by Mark. "Go suit up, Ki," he said. "I'll get some info from the others and brief them on what we want to do in the next few weeks...then you can stretch when you come out."

Kimi let her gaze linger on Mark just a second longer than she wanted to, as if she were trying to signal a growing aprehension to him. She let her hand fall to the handle of her gym bag, and she slid it off the table into her grip as she started for the locker room.

1:57 PM.  
Kimi walked out of the hallway from the locker rooms, having changed into an outfit for working out - a black pair of leotards under blue shorts cut from a pair of sweatpants, the legs running about halfway to the knee; a white light cotton long-sleeve shirt; and her "Tiger Claw" practice shoes. She also wore a leather sleeve on her back for her Escrima sticks, which extended a few inches above her right shoulder.

As she walked onto the exercise floor, she began to hear Mark addressing the group in an authoritative tone. "Okay, you've all read and signed your military waivers, and consent and disclosure forms...let me tell you what our plans are within the next three weeks..." He turned as Kimi had placed her gym bag on the table and sat at a chair. "A little over a week ago," Mark continued, "there was an incident in Cairo in which a woman was abducted. I was asked to head the investigation...and initially the suspects were one of the terrorist factions in the region...but as the investigation began to expand, it was learned that it was not terrorism...but an act perpetrated by and involving negative elements of the Celler envionment." Mark turned and motioned Kimi to join him before the group. "As I'm sure you're aware, because this incident involves Celler activity in the Flesher environment, the military is restricted from formulating or initiating any action to effect a rescue operation by the CENAP Pact of 2012."

Kimi was now standing beside Mark. He moved his arm to her shoulder. "This is Miss Kimi Hodge," he said, motioning her forward a step, "and she will be undertaking a non-military rescue mission. She is fully aware of the CENAP restrictions placed on military intervention between environments...she is a red belt in Kempo Karate, with advanced studies in weapons defenses and Escrima techniques." Mark's voice now lowered a bit. "Kimi also has a vested stake in this operation...she is the fifteen-year old daughter of the hostage in Cairo." Mark's last brought low gasps and a hushed response from the group.

A hand came up from near the back of the group, and Mark motioned to acknowledge it. The woman who raised the hand now stood. "Master Sergeant Elaine Micheson, Sir," she said. "I've been involved with research and history studies in Celler-Flesher interaction, and I have a question concerning the hostage and the subject." Mark nodded for her to proceed. "Sir, given the age and appearance of the subject, would I be correct to assume that she is the daughter of a Celler by the name of Kim Possible, who was an actor in a show of the same name about sixteen years ago?"

"Precisely, Sergeant," Mark shot back. "Good eye. Kimi is the daughter of Kim Possible, who came to the Flesher environment about sixteen years ago, and is the hostage in question." He looked over the rest of the group. "Anyone else have any background in Celler research, or have you seen the show in question?" Seven hands in addition to Elaine's were raised in response. "Good," said Mark. "Those of you with more involved knowledge can assist and educate others in the group. Other questions?"

A man seated ahead of Elaine spoke up first. "Tech Sergeant Donald Brown. Is the subject also a Celler, Sir?"

"No," Elaine responded, "The subject is the offspring of the first recorded inter-environmental marriage, in 2004. She has traits from both her Celler mother and her father, who is a Flesher."

Mark grinned at Elaine's knowledge. "Dead on, Sergeant," he said. "Any other questions?"

A hand came from the front of the group - a man who had been sizing Kimi up since the mention of her martial skills, and was wearing his own pair of Escrima against his back. "Is the subject any good with the sticks, Sir?"

Kimi looked at the man with an inside feeling that his question was more a challenge than an innocent inquiry - and the mental denfese mechanism she had learned over the years got the better of her response. "Come find out later," she said with a quick wink and the barest hint of a smirk. A wave of "ooooo" and some applause swept across the group at her reply. The man who had asked the question simply smiled and nodded.

"Any other questions?" Mark asked again, glancing at a clock mounted on the far wall. "Okay...it's after 1400...we're on the clock." With this, the group began to rise to their feet and move to various spots around the floor, beginning stretching routines.

Mark and Kimi went back to the table. Mark sat into a chair, while Kimi stood a couple feet away, stretching first one arm toward the ceiling, then the other. Mark typed a bit on his laptop. "How long have you been a red belt, Ki?" he asked.

"Since my fourteenth birthday, last year," said Kimi. She moved to place her right hand on the table to steady herself, then brought up her left leg, bent at the knee. She grasped her ankle, then extended her leg back as far as her arm's length would allow - and slowly brought it forward in an arc, finishing by extending her leg upward, her hand sliding down against the back of her thigh, until she could just move her head forward a few inches to touch her nose to the front of her knee.

"And when did you start weapons defense routines?"

Kimi turned to face the exercise floor and did the same arc with her right leg. "About three years ago," she said, "I was an Advanced Green Belt then."

Mark typed for a moment. "I know you're advanced in weapons defense, and at a Brown belt level in Escrima...have you done anything lately to advance your general abilities?"

Kimi was now gyrating her head in a slow arc. "I was planning on studying for my brown belt when we got back from vacation," she said, "and taking the tests at the end of the year."

"Other than the Escrima and the weapons defense...is there anything you know that...isn't in the standard red belt regimen...?"

Kimi was now taking a few short jabs in front of her. "Well...I know a few moves that I...shouldn't yet...some blocks, mainly. Like you said this morning, it's all about live-in instructor," she turned to Mark with a bit of a smirk. "Oh...I can do a triple kick," she added.

Mark typed for a few seconds, then took a look around the floor at the group of training opponents, noting that most of them seemed to be ready - then to Kimi. "You about loosened up?" he asked.

"Yeah, Cap'n Mark," Kimi replied, "but...can I ask you a couple of questions now?"

"Sure," Mark smiled. "Anything you want. Fire away."

"Okay...you said full-contact...what if I hurt someone?"

"You won't," Mark said. "The Keatonite dissipates the energy of a strike."

Kimi's brow furrowed. "So...how will I know if I, umm, defeat one of these guys?"

"They all have some level of martial arts experience. They're well-enough trained that they will know when they've been struck with a blow that would wound or otherwise incapacitate an unprotected person...and they'll still react as they would if not wearing the suits. The suits disperse the energy, but not the inertia of a strike."

"...and you have one of these suits for me to wear when I go to Cairo?" Kimi asked.

"I wish I did, Ki," said Mark, "but the suits are complex to make. I could have a suit made for you...but unfortunately, to complete it would take about two weeks more time than we have."

"Maybe there's someone who's about the same size as me?"

Mark stood and took a step toward Kimi, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I don't want you to think that I'm just making up reasons for you not to have a suit, Ki...but even if someone were about the same size as you, their suit wouldn't fit you like it has to. Each person is given a full-body computer scan, and molds are formed in plastic from those scans by a laser...then the material is laid into the molds, and is biometrically set under heat to conform exactly to the molds. Any gaps at all would compromise the energy-dispersing properties of the suit in that area."

Kimi studied Mark's face for a second - and was satisfied that he was being truthful. She smoothed her hand around her waist, stuffing her shirt under her sweatshorts, which she then hoisted a bit. Kimi looked toward her opponents and let out a bit of a sigh through puffed cheeks - shook out her hands - then - "...I'm ready."

"Atta girl," Mark beamed, patting Kimi's shoulder. "Stay here for just a second." He picked up the microphone and walked around the table, placing the ear clip around his ear and moving the microphone to near his mouth, his voice coming through the speakers. "Can I have all the participants take up points at the perimeter of the mat, please." The group moved to the edge of the exercise floor and they sat, spaced about three feet apart from one another. "Here's how the sessions will go...you were all given numbers which were on your consent forms...when I call your number, you will step to Miss Hodge and engage until you are struck by a crippling or lethal move. When you are struck down, you will count ten and then remove yourself from the mat until your number is called again." Mark then pulled a small whistle from his shirt pocket. "When you hear the whistle," he said, "Any and _all_ fighting will immediately cease."

With that, he turned and walked back to the table, leaning to Kimi before he sat down. "Remember...this is full contact, and you're not going to hurt anyone." He then winked with a growl to his voice. "Show me what you've got, Ki. No mercy - _bring it!_"

2:07 PM  
Kimi clenched and uncurled her fists and walked to the center of the floor. There was a click from the overhead speakers, then Mark's voice: "Number Two." One of the figures rose from the edge of the mat and approached the center. He stood for a second, squaring himself, then struck a basic fighting pose. Kimi locked into a stance, her knees bent slightly; her right hand curling into a fist at her waist; her left in front of her, blade-straight.

The figure swung at Kimi's head with a sharp right. Kimi quickly brought her left arm up in an upper cross block, simultaneously taking a step at the figure, swiveling her torso to put her weight behind her right fist, which she drove into her opponent's solar plexus. The figure immediately doubled, and she could hear an audible "oof" from behind the fabric over the figure's face. In any other sparring situation, Kimi would immediately stop and ask her opponent if he was alright - but with the protection of the impact suit covering the figure she had just struck, Kimi took Mark at his word - and lashed her left hand hard at the figure, the butt edge of her hand striking him full in the throat. The blow caused the figure to leave his feet as he whipped back, landing to the mat with a hard "thud" on his shoulders, clutching his throat and rolling to one side, his legs drawing up.

Kimi instantly shot a look back to Mark, then at the motionless figure on the floor. Mark's voice came over the speakers. "Number Two - recover."

Kimi's eyes widened as the figure immediately sat up. He pressed the places on his forehead, and his face patch fell away, revealing a wide smile on the man's face. He chuckled a little as he rose to his feet. "I'm just fine, Miss Hodge," he said, offering his hand.

Kimi shook the man's hand, still in disbelief. "It's...it's all about your windpipe should be collapsed..."

"And it would have been, had he not been wearing the impact suit," said Mark.

The man pointed this out by pounding his fist against his neck a couple of times. "I've worked with the KISS for almost a year," he said, "and I never get tired of seeing someone's reaction the first time they interact with it." He took a step toward the edge of the mat - then turned his head back to Kimi and smiled, tapping a finger against his throat. "By the way, the Captain is right - good strike...I'm 'dead'."

"Now you know how well the suits do their job," Mark said, "so all you have to worry about is how well you do yours. Trust the suits...and concentrate on your moves."

Craig leaned to Mark, who placed his hand over the microphone. "Are you sure she's just a red belt?" he asked.

A smile slowly grew on Kimi's face. She gave a nod of understanding - then turned back to her opponents.

"Number Eight," Mark called out.

----------

Kimi had encountered several of the trainers by this time, and in one manner or another, had "defeated" them - some with more effort than with others, sometimes with rather unconventional and amazing results. With each match, Mark could visibly see Kimi's confidence increase, committing moves with better and better execution. When she dealt a "death blow" to an opponent, she no longer hesitated, wondering if she had actually injured one of the suit-clad figures, but instead turned to Mark, waiting for him to call in the next fighter.

2:44 PM.  
"Number Eleven."

A figure stood - and it caused Kimi to utter a barely-perceptable gasp. It was the man who had asked of Kimi's skill with Escrima. Like Kimi, he was wearing a leather sleeve with two black Escrima sticks jutting above his shoulder.

Kimi's inner sense kicked up a notch. This was to be her first test of the afternoon involving a weapon other than hands and feet. She quickly went over techniques and counters in her mind as the figure approached. Kimi then tapped into the confidence she had built from previous matches of the afternoon. _Just another slug, _she thought to herself.

_A slug with Escrima. _

The man stopped about six feet from Kimi - then bowed slightly, bringing his hands in front of him, the right in a fist, the left curled over it. He then slid his hands upward to a praying position.

"What's he doing?" Craig whispered to Mark.

The man now opened his palms to Kimi, his thumbs and outstretched forefingers touching, forming a diamond-shape which he looked at Kimi through.

Mark covered the mic again, leaning slightly to Craig. "That's the Kempo Salute," he said. "It's usually used more in formal training sessions, though." He quickly flippped through the stack of consent forms, finding the one the man had filled out. "Staff Sergeant Steve Sievers...he listed himself as a green belt, currently testing for red...nothing about his Escrima experience, though."

Mark looked up just as Sievers finished his salute, and brought his fists back to his waist, then took a half-step back into a fight stance. Kimi reacted, tensing into her own pose as the fighter moved closer. He threw a quick right, which Kimi blocked with a sweep of her left arm. They both retracted quickly. Sievers swung his left leg, whipping his knee forward at the last, trying to strike Kimi's midsection. Kimi blocked with her right, her forearm against his ankle.

The second Kimi blocked the kick, Sievers' right arm arced past his shoulder, his hand curling around the shaft of one of his sticks. Kimi dove to her left and rolled past him just as he brought the black Escrima in a swing against the floor. As he turned around, she completed the roll and sprang to her feet, her hand flashing over her own shoulder, producing both of her blue Escrima. She quickly transfered one to her left hand, then crossed them in an "X" in front of her. Sievers reached back and brought forth his second stick.

Sievers lunged at Kimi with a "Yahhh!" Both Mark and Craig sat up in their chairs, their attention sharpened as the two fighters burst into a flurry of swings and blocks. People on the weight machines stopped their routines and some leaned over the railing on the second level, watching as the quickening rhythm of the sticks' staccato reports echoed through the gym "klek-Klek-klekklek-KLEK-klek"

Kimi's opponent flashed his left stick low, swinging at her knee; Kimi swung low to block, feeling the stick strike her lightly just above the knee. The heightened state Kimi was in had her nerves as tight as piano wire - and the tap on the leg was all it took.

Sievers swung his right stick at eye level. Kimi blocked it, swinging her left stick upward. At the same time she twisted to her left, curling her right arm and slamming the Escrima hard into the man's crotch. The "klek-klek-klek" had been replaced by a collective, painful groan from the onlookers, wincing at the move - and the beginning of a shrill growl from Kimi as she remained in position, dropped her sticks and turned again to her left, reaching for her opponent's arm, and building to a gutteral scream as she caught Sievers on her hip and threw him forward to land on the mat with a heavy thud - accompanied by thunderous applause from the crowd now watching the action.

Kimi took a step backward, glancing back to locate her Escrima, but keeping her main focus on the man, still on the floor. She and the applause was frozen by the sharp screech from Mark's whistle. He stood and looked along the second-level railing. "You are all invited and welcome to watch the training session," he said, "but my only request is that you restrain from applause or undue noise during fights...thank you for your cooperation."

Mark had begun to sit back in his chair, looking at the screen of his laptop, and Kimi had retrieved her Escrima and walked forward, looking to Mark for the number of her next opponent, when she felt a sharp pain at the backs of her knees. She let out a short shriek through gritted teeth as her legs were swept from under her, and she thudded to the mat on her back, turning her head to see the man she had just bested who was holding a stick beneath her knees, and had removed his face patch meeting Kimi's disbelieving stare with a wide grin.

The noise made both Mark and Craig snap their heads toward the incident. "Sievers dropped her while her back was turned!" Craig said.

Mark leaped to his feet, tearing the mic clip from his ear. "Something should have tipped me about this guy," he growled as he raced around the table, running onto the mat to the man, who was just getting to his feet and offering a hand to Kimi.

That hand was slapped away by Mark, who took a stance between the two and met Seivers with daggers shooting from his eyes. If Mark had not spent any time as a drill sergeant, he did his level best to emulate one now: "Explain yourself, Sievers," he said sharply, mere inches from the Sergeant's face.

"I was...just giving the subject a little taste of the mat she had just put me on," Sievers offered in a slightly arrogant tone.

"Is--_that_ right..." Mark snapped back. "You couldn't give her a 'little taste of the mat' through a legit match? But nooooo, even though you were defeated, you were just bound and determined to get the last shot in, by any means." Mark turned his eyes to Kimi, who had gotten to her feet and was retrieving her other Escrima stick. "You okay, Ki?" he asked.

Kimi dipped slightly to run her hand over the back of her left knee. "A little sting," she said. "No big."

Mark's face sharpened into a stern sneer, and he turned back to the Sergeant. "That 'No big' is the only thing stopping me from calling the MP's in here. Who gave you your Escrima training, Sievers? They did a good job training you in the moves and blocks, but I'll bet my captain's bars they didn't teach you that down and dirty shit."

"I...think I should report this threat to my CO," Sievers said, trying to garner some form of verbal counter.

Sievers was shocked into a blank stare at Mark as the tall blonde man's voice exploded through both him and the rest of the gym: "Right here, right now in this room, _I!_-am your CO! And the only report I want from _YOU _is ten seconds from now - reporting that you've given a full apology to Miss Hodge for your poor sportsmanship!"

"You may be a Captain," Sievers returned, "but this exercise is a non-military endeavor. It states such on our waiver forms. You even said it yourself."

Mark took a step back. "You're absolutely right, Sievers," he said. "And as such, I shouldn't be addressing you as the Captain that I am." He slipped off his watch and handed it to Kimi. "Maybe I should be addressing you as the second-degree black belt that I am, and 'give you a little taste' of what it's like to have your _ASS _handed to you _TWICE _within five _MINUTES._" Sievers made a motion toward his face - but froze as Mark quickly stepped forward and grabbed his wrist. "And before you can get that face patch back on, I'll hit you with so many rights, you'll _BEG _me for a left!"

The two men stood for a few seconds - and just as he had been by Kimi's sterling moves, Sievers was bested by Mark's intent glare. Mark whipped his hand down, breaking his hold on the Sergeant's wrist - then swept that hand across his chest in a fist, his thumb thrusting in Kimi's direction. Sievers took the order and slowly walked to Kimi. "Miss Hodge," he said in a humbled tone, "I apologize for my behavior...you are the better fighter, and beat me clean...there is no excuse for what I did after the fight was clearly over." Kimi said nothing, but looked at Sievers for a moment - then slowly nodded.

"Good," Mark said to Sievers as Kimi returned his watch to him. "Now go clear your locker and return the lock card to the clerk...you're relieved of further duty in these sessions, Sergeant." Sievers nodded to Mark, then started for the locker room, unfastening his Escrima sleeve as he went. "Turn your KISS suit in to your CO as soon as you leave here," Mark called after the man. "I'll call later to confirm." Mark then turned to the rest of the group. "Anyone else even thinking about being 'cute' like Sievers, you can fall in behind him now."

The rest of the group remained in place.

"As I'm sure the rest of you are aware by now," Mark continued, "Miss Hodge is an accomplished martial artist...and, as you've just seen - and as Mr. Sievers found out first-hand, she is just as accomplished with weapons. She is working toward undertaking a mission to utilize those arts in the rescue of her mother. Now...unlike as Mr. Sievers was so eager to demonstrate...this is not about how 'clever' you can be...this is not about _you. _Today is about assessing Miss Hodge's abilities. This is our only objective today, and I expect nothing more and nothing less than professional cooperation from the rest of you in the achievement of that objective." He then started back toward the table and glanced at his watch. "There will be a break of 20 minutes," he said, taking his chair and motioning Kimi to the table.

During the break, Mark had the onsite medical staff check over Kimi's knees, to ensure that she had sustained no injury to them. When they returned to the desk, a couple of the group came forward and told Mark that most of the people in the group were part of a "karate club" on the base that met several times a month. They also mentioned that at one time, Sievers was a member of that club, and was eventually evicted for behavior similar to the incident with Kimi.

After the break, the exercises resumed with a heightened vigor. Mark continued making notes on Kimi's capabilities as she went through move after block after sequence. After each encounter, Kimi would look back to Mark with an expression that told him she was pleased with the level of her efforts. Mark responded by slowly shortening the interval between Kimi besting one opponent and facing the next, until it became a string of fighter after fighter, with Mark calling out another number nearly the second Kimi took down the previous one. A couple of times during this session, Kimi demonstrated her acrobatic ability when an opponent approached, leaping into a handspring, bounding over them and landing behind, either delivering a quick kidney kick which dropped the fighter immediately, or tumbling in mid-air, landing on her hands and locking her ankles around the fighter's neck and wrenching them to the mat to deliver a heel to the throat.

4:51 PM.  
Kimi took down her current opponent with a leg sweep, pouncing on him and sending a punch to the throat. The figure slumped to the mat, limp. Kimi smiled and patted the side of the man's face twice, and he responded with a "thumbs-up." Kimi sprang to her feet and turned to Mark to await her next opponent.

"Number Four," Mark called out - then added "And Number Nine."

Kimi's eyes widened a bit. _Two opponents at the same time? Cap'n Mark is all about pushing the envelope, _she thought.

From her beginnings in karate, up to now, all of Kimi's training, sparring - everything - had been focused on a single opponent. Mark had now turned up the wick, pitting her against multiple targets.

Kimi steeled herself into a stance as the two figures approached. She tried to think of something that would motivate her inner resolve...something that would motivate her to up her abilities to clear the higher hurdle Mark had now set before her. She tried to imagine the men as dressed in guerilla outfits. She tried to imagine them in long white robes and turbans. She tried to imagine these men as being part of the force which abducted her mother.

Something then flashed into Kimi's head - something her friend Frannie had said to her last weekend--

"The Kempo Diamond. Shred the wind, Ki."

Shred the wind.

The two figures were before her now, standing about a foot apart, preparing to spread into a fight stance. Kimi crouched slightly - then leaped into the air screaming, her arms out, fists tight, her legs gyrating for balance like a flying squirrel's tail.

"eeeeeehhhyy--"

She kicked the two men nearly simultaneously - catching the man to her right full in the throat and thudding her left foot against the other figure's chest. Even before that foot left its target she was canting her hips to the left, slamming her right foot against the temple of the fighter on her left, sending him sprawling in a spin to his right.

"--yy-_YAAAHH!!!_"

The last of Kimi's yell pealed through the stunned silence of the gym as all three figures hit the mat at the same time - one fighter spread-eagle face-down, the other on his back - and Kimi landing in a three-point stance, one leg behind her for balance, the other brought up beneath her.

Mark's whistle pierced the silence. The two figures on the floor sat up at the shrill sound, and Kimi swiveled on her bent leg to see Mark standing at the table, removing the whistle from his mouth, which remained slightly open. Craig was still seated, but had the same incredulous expression on his face. Mark then recovered. "When...when you said you could do a 'triple kick,' I thought you meant against a single target," he stammered.

Kimi bounced slightly, then sprang to her feet. "...all about live-in instructor..?"

Even Mark couldn't believe what came from his mouth next. "Ki, I'm a second-degree black belt...I've been trying to work that move for nearly two years now...and I still can't pull it off with the speed that you just did. That...was...incredible...simply--"

Even though through the speakers, the rest of Mark's words were drowned out by an eruption of applause from the people in the gym who had gathered to watch the action, mixed with whoops and hollers of approval.

Mark sat back in his chair while the cheering continued, taking off his microphone. Craig leaned to him. "With Kimi's grace," he said, "I can see why you code-named this thing 'Operation Cairo Swan,' but after seeing what I've seen so far...she's like a swan made of tempered spring steel. I'll say it again...I'm sure glad she's on _our_ side."

Mark burst into laughter. "I like that," he said. "In fact, I'm using that." He waved his hand for Kimi to come to the desk, and reached down into his laptop case, pulling out a folder and a pen. He scratched over the label on the front, marking out "Cairo" and writing above it.

The label now read: "Operation Steel Swan."

As Kimi began to walk toward the desk, Mark picked up the microphone. "That will be all for today, trainers. The next session will be Monday at 0900. Please contact me before that time if you cannot make it. Thank you all for your participation today."

Kimi stopped in front of the desk, holding her Escrima sticks in both hands. "Go get a shower and come back here, Ki," Mark said, smiling broadly. "I want to get some reach measurements, then we'll go get that chicken supper you were talking about."

"So it's all about I...assessed okay?" asked Kimi.

"There's the understatement of the year," Craig chuckled. "You were like liquid murder out there."

"Thanks," Kimi beamed. "Okay...I'll go to the showers, then it's all about dinner, Cap'n Mark."

"Dinner?" Mark quipped. "You had that earlier today."

"Nooo...I had lunch earlier today."

"That's what I said - dinner."

"_URGGH,_" Kimi huffed through a smile, turning for the locker rooms.

to be continued...


	13. A Swan's Talons

**13. A Swan's Talons (Speed Is the Ki)**

After her shower, Mark led Kimi to a chart on one of the walls, where he took some measurements of the reach of her hands and feet, and the limits of the range of her legs - how high she could kick from a standing position and from a spinning kick. Craig recorded the numbers as Mark called them off. Afterward, they folded the table and chairs and loaded them onto the cart, which Craig wheeled into the equipment room while Mark went to the front counter, setting up a schedule for days and times when they would have exclusive access to the exercise floor.

The three left the gym and took the same Jeep to the Knick Knack Chick Shack inside the commissary to have their evening meal. Craig opted for a grilled chicken sandwich with barbecue sauce, while Mark granted Kimi's wish to let her order for him. She picked two Chick'n Bitz "combo" meals, each consisting of seven Bitz, an order of potato wedges, and choice of drink. They sat at a booth, and Kimi had the laugh of the night, introducing Mark to the chipoltle dipping sauce, the "heat" of which he was not prepared for. After recovering by drinking nearly all his cola after the first bite, Mark commended Craig on his choice of relatively "mild" barbecue sauce for his sandwich.

After the meal, they dropped Craig at the gym to retrieve his Jeep, and Mark and Kimi returned to the COTQ Building, with Mark informing Kimi of a 9 AM wake-up call as he escorted her to her quarters.

Saturday, June 22, 6:43 PM, Eastgate time  
Sunday, June 23, 2:43 AM, Cairo time  
-21 Days  
Craig was waiting in the hall as Mark came down the stairs, and they entered Mark's quarters. Craig got a glass of water in the kitchenette as Mark emptied the last of the coffee pot into a cup and put it in the microwave, then opened a coffee decanter on the cupboard to pour a couple scoops into a compartment in the coffee maker. "Late night ahead?" Craig asked.

Mark pushed the "brew" switch on the coffee maker, and water began to trickle into the coffee compartment through a line from the wall. "After what I've seen today? be," he said, taking his cup from the microwave and walking to the desk, picking up his laptop case from beside it, setting it on the desk and pulling out the folder. "The training schedule I've put together isn't even close to following Kimi's capabilities."

"I just couldn't believe some of the moves Kimi did," said Craig.

"That's why I said to watch some of the episodes of her mother's show," Mark replied. "She inherited that kind of motion from Kim. Besides," he added, opening the folder, "you read her skillsheet. Did you think any of that was embellishment?" He glanced at the label on the front of the folder again. "'Steel Swan'," he smirked. "That fits so well. What was the other term you used? Something about her showing on the floor..."

"...Liquid murder?"

"Yeah! Did you see her face when you said that? What a confidence boost." Mark pulled a photo from the folder, handing it to Craig.

Craig took it, studying for a second. "Kimi had long hair at one time?" he asked.

"That's another reason why you need to see the show," Mark said. "That's a picture of Kim."

Craig looked again, then looked up at Mark, who was opening his laptop on the desk. "With the moves she displayed today...do you get the feeling that Kimi is actually a Celler?"

"No...she's a true mix between environments. She's got more cosmetic characteristics from her mother, but..." he hesitated, then brought his electronic notepad from his shirt pocket and scribbled on it. "I'm glad you brought that up. I'll contact Wade a bit later. Now that I think about it, I...just don't know how prevalent her Celler traits are, past outward appearances." Mark then took a sip of his coffee as he slid his printed training timeline from the folder. "I do know two things for sure," he said, placing his cup on the table. "One...I know that...deep inside, Kimi has what it takes to complete this mission successfully...Lord knows she's got the motive."

"And two?"

Mark turned to Craig and held up the paper. "And two...after the assessments today, I know that this, in its present form...is completely worthless," he finished by ripping the schedule neatly in half.

Saturday, June 22nd, 6:48 PM, Eastgate time  
Sunday, June 23rd, 2:48 AM, Cairo time  
-21 Days  
Marcy rang the doorbell again and took off her burgundy blazer, feeling the meager breeze move her light shirt against her skin in the evening summer heat. She leaned near the door, listening for any movement from inside the house. _Okay, Ki, _she thought, reaching into her purse. _Maybe you were out with friends today, and you're sitting at the restaurant, waiting for me. _She opened her cell and punched a speeddial key.

"Tan Taco," a sweet voice answered.

"Hey, Karen - it's Marc."

"Hi there, Mrs. Delgado," Karen returned. "I thought you were dining here tonight with Kimi."

"Well I did too," Marcy said. "I've called Ki's house twice, left her a couple emails...now I'm here knocking on the door, and no answer." She began to reach into her purse again. "I was wondering if she had called the restaurant, or if I had missed her and she's already there."

Karen flashed a quick look around the restaurant. "No, she's not here, Mrs. Delgado. Hasn't called, either."

"Okay, Karen. I'll be down there in a little while. If she should call or come in before I get there, ring my cell."

"Will do, Mrs. Delgado," said Karen, hanging up.

Marcy closed her cell, slipping it into her purse, and pulled out a small key ring. She pulled open the outside door and inserted a key in the lock, opening the inside door slowly and poking her head inside. "Ki?" she called in to the darkened living room. She waited for a few seconds, then cautiously pushed the door open, the key dangling in the lock, and stepped through the doorway. "Ki?" she called a bit louder, thinking she might be in the basement exercising, or in Kim's office.

All the lights were off; there was no light seeping from under the door to the basement that might indicate Kimi was there. Marcy's wonder began to turn to worry. "One by one, this entire family is disappearing," she sighed with a mixed note of apprehension and concern. _Kimi had said on Thursday that she was looking forward to dinner at the restaurant tonight, _she thought as she turned to remove the key from the front lock and close the door. _Surely if something had come up, Kimi would have called to let me know-- _

As she pushed the door closed, Marcy spied the envelope with her name on it, leaning against the table lamp. She picked it up, studying the front of it for a second as she turned on the lamp. She set her blazer over an arm of the couch and sat, slipping her fingers under the flap of the envelope and sliding the note out of it, resting her elbows on her knees while reading it. "Philadelphia," Marcy said under her breath as she read. "William's Aunt Julie."

Marcy read the last of the note. "Diamond burritos," she breathed through a smile as she sat back, feeling the concern become a welcome wave of relief. Marcy had never met Julie, but William had made passing mention of her in a couple of conversations. _Julie was well-to-do and lived alone, _Marcy thought as she folded the note - and staying with her would provide an isolated, calming environment during this unsettling and potentially catastrophic period in the life of Kim and William's daughter. _She's not here, _Marcy thought as she rose from the couch, _but she's still safe, and at least a small bit removed from recent events for a while. _

Marcy slid the note into her purse, put her blazer over her arm and took her car keys from her purse as she locked the front door, pulling it closed. "I'll cook you as many burritos as you want when you get back, Ki," Marcy smiled as she went down the walk to her Honda Accord H-FCV.

----------

The next morning, true to the schedule he set, Mark gave Kimi a wake-up call at "0900," and Kimi met him at the door of his quarters around 9:30. Just as the day before, they were both dressed in jeans and t-shirts, Mark wearing a "tourist" shirt containing the insignia of the Cairo West air base inside an outline of Egypt, and Kimi wearing a yellow t-shirt with a rather vicious-looking dragon silk screening.

They agreed the first point of business was breakfast, and the morning summer sun had already warmed the day into the mid-80's as they went to the Jeep for a quick trip to the BX. Mark had by now adjusted to the change in hours, and ordered a cheese omelet with toast and jelly, and coffee. Kimi, curious about true "military food," found herself in a quandary between a ham-and-egg "walkaway," and creamed chipped beef on toast - until Mark enlightened her of the true military vernacular for the latter dish - "S- - - on a shingle" - which he scrawled on a paper napkin and passed to her, jokingly adding that, if her parents were to inquire at some future point, he had never informed her of the term. Kimi settled on the walkaway, and orange juice.

Sunday, June 23rd, 9:38 AM, Eastgate time  
Sunday, June 23rd, 5:38 PM, Cairo time  
-21 Days  
They sat at a booth, and Mark sprinkled salt over his omelet as Kimi peered under the top of the muffin of her walkaway. "So you spent a little time on the base intranet last night?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kimi said. "It's not the same as...like, the real net...but there are lots of things to do on it. I found an online backgammon forum, and even played a few games with some of the kids on the base. There's a small group that meets at the youth club on Thursday nights...they play backgammon and dance and hang out. They invited me this Thursday. I said that I'd ask you if it was alright...I didn't know if you had anything planned in the evenings yet." She picked up her "walkaway" and bit into it.

"Nothing that I foresee," Mark replied as he sliced into his eggs with his fork. "Unless anything changes, the evenings are yours to spend as you please. The only thing I ask is something you probably already know...don't discuss anything about why you're really here or where you're going with anyone."

"One of them asked if my 'rents are stationed here," said Kimi. "The sitch is, I told--"

Mark stopped his fork just short of his mouth. "The sitch?" he chuckled softly. "I can sure tell whose daughter _you_ are."

Kimi caught herself, giggling. "I told them...that you're a friend of my dad's, and I'm staying with you while they're...on vacation. While I'm here, you're...helping me brush up on my karate skills."

"Nice job," Mark smiled. "Good cover. Did they ask anything else?"

Kimi smirked. "No..they were all about too busy being thrashed by me in the game."

"How's your walkaway?" he asked.

"Like I said when you and Craig were talking about it yesterday...it's all about Egg McMuffin...but it's good," she smiled.

Mark took a sip of his coffee. "So you're good at backgammon?"

"There's a club back home," Kimi replied. "They meet every Monday. Every now and then, I go down there with--" she stopped, her eyes dropping slowly to the table "--with Mom..."

"And you're planning to go there with your mom again, aren't you?" Mark interjected, trying to save Kimi's mood. "Just another good reason why we're here, right?" He patted her hand. "To save your family and your way of life from those who want nothing short of destroying it."

Kimi looked up at Mark, her expression showing her inner resolve winning over her fears, slowly becoming a smile. "You're right, Cap'n Mark. It's all about get my mom and dad back."

Mark sipped at his coffee again. "After the assessments yesterday, I'm even more glad you made that call." Mark's expression became a bit warmer, his voice a bit lower. "It's exactly like I told you last week, Ki...I wouldn't have even suggested doing this if I thought for one minute that you couldn't do it. I know you already have most of the skills you need to undertake this...and there's no question that you have the motive. What you need to do now...over the next three weeks...is concentrate on the result - on the completion of this mission...and put away the negative thoughts that might distract you. Just the fact that you're here training for the mission gives those negative thoughts that much less of a chance of becoming reality...and if you don't bother to lend the negative thoughts any credibility by thinking about them, they have even less of a chance."

Kimi let those words sink in for a moment. Before the night in Cairo when her mother disappeared, Mark had never met Kimi. On that night, her thoughts had begun to enter a tumult of emotion from the events in the restaurant - and the main thing on her mind was not where her mother might have gone, or why she was taken - but how to get her back. Mark had read that concern from Kimi from the moment he met her, and didn't dismiss her intensity as that of an irrational 15-year old. He didn't brush her aside as he conducted his investigation, but took time to not only acknowledge her concern, but to address it, even bolstering the advice from her mother. When Kimi had the revelation about how the kidnappers gained entry to the restaurant, Mark didn't caution her about "getting in the way," but welcomed it, even allowing her to take part in the discovery behind the wall which became the key to discovering the motive behind Kim's abduction.

Mark's confidence and trust in her abilities and resolve gained him a new respect from Kimi. She smiled as she took another bite from her walkaway, chewed and swallowed. "So what's on for today, Cap'n Mark? You didn't tell me to bring my gym bag."

"I wanted to show you some of the other aspects of your training," Mark said as he slipped a bite of his eggs around his plate, collecting some of the cheese that had seeped from a corner of the omelet.

Kimi had finished her muffin, and was brushing her hands on a napkin. "It's all about ready when you are," she said.

Mark drank the rest of his coffee and looked at his watch. "Yeah, it's a good time to go," he said, moving his chair to stand.

Kimi stood to join him, and motioned back to the table as Mark turned to leave. "...no tip?" she asked.

"Not at the BX," Mark smiled.

10:47 AM.  
Building 41  
Mark pulled the Jeep into a parking slot in front of a wide, low-slung building surrounded by other various military vehicles and mundane, non-descript sedans, all the same shade of royal blue with registration numbers stenciled on the doors in a yellowish-gold. He and Kimi got out of the Jeep and started up the walk.

"What's in here, Cap'n Mark?" Kimi asked. She stopped short, freezing in mid-step as a man in fatigues came through the double doors carrying a rifle. She then saw the printing on the doors:

"Firing Range."

Kimi could feel her pulse begin to race along with the pace of her speech, now wavering with a tone of apprehension. "W-why are we going in here Cap'n Mark? T-there are guns in there and it's all about I've never even touched any gun much less _shot_ one and bullets are all about go through things and people and hurt way bad and--"

Mark placed his hand on her shoulder as she froze with a bit of a jump, and he could feel the teen's trepidation shivering under his touch. "Ki..." he started in a calming voice, "you asked me last week about 'dealing with people with guns'...now...I can sense your fear...but you've trusted me this far to give you the training you need...please don't let that change now."

Mark felt just the slightest tug of Kimi's shoulder from under his hand. "I--I know it's all about save my family...but I'm not sure I could...be all about, like...kill people..."

Mark squeezed Kimi's shoulder slightly in a reassuring touch. "You're not going to kill anyone, Ki," he said with a warm smile. "I'll show you when we get inside...trust me."

Kimi searched Mark's eyes again - and just as earlier this morning, the trust she saw in those eyes gave her inner control over her fears.

Mark could feel a bit of the tension slip from Kimi's shoulder as he lent a gentle guidance toward the door. "Besides," he added as he held the door open, "you surely didn't think you were going to go up against 'people with guns' armed only with karate...did you?"

Mark led Kimi to a large counter where a couple of men were standing over rather intimidating large-frame handguns, discussing the merits of "jacketed hollow point" ammunition and its potential "stopping power" in "field situations." When they mentioned the term "aiming for critical mass," Kimi did her best to be inconspicuous, moving slowly around Mark's back to put him between her and the men as he completed a form. He looked up first to the men, then turned to Kimi as a sergeant approached them from behind the counter. "You'll need to show your ID card, Ki," he said.

Kimi's attention flashed from the men for a moment as she slipped her hand into her back pocket and produced the card for the sergeant, who copied the number onto the form Mark had been filling out. "Be right back, Captain," he said, and stepped through a door behind the counter.

"...Cap'n Mark?--" asked Kimi, still with a note of hushed anxiety to her voice.

Mark stopped her and put up a finger. "Wait until the sergeant brings your sidearm, and I promise, I'll explain everything, and answer every single question you have."

Kimi brought her arms in front of her in response, looking at them as she slowly turned her hands over. "...sidearm...?"

The sergeant returned through the door carrying one box about eight inches square; another slightly smaller. On top of these were five even smaller boxes. Kimi's brow was furrowed as he set them on the counter, reading from the form Mark had filled out. "Here you are, Captain," he said, placing his finger on each as he listed them off. "One Ruger AT-213 pistol...one chest holster for same...three 10-round spring clips...one box Acepromazine CO2 carts...and one box inert target carts." He then set the form on the counter, turning it toward them. "I'll need you to sign here for the weapon and the narcotics, Sir," he said, pointing toward the bottom of the form and motioning to a pen on the counter.

Mark signed the form and slid it back to the sergeant. "We'll also need a couple pair of muffs and a lane," he said.

The sergeant reached under the counter and brought up two pair of devices that to Kimi resembled large headphones and put them on the counter next to the boxes. He then picked up the pen and slid it down a chart on a clipboard. "Lane 8 is open, Sir," he said, writing on a line: "CPT M. Broderson and Guest."

Mark slid one of the earmuffs to Kimi. "Put these on," he said. "They'll block out most of the sound on the line."

Kimi looked at the muffs for a second. "Ummm...won't it be hard to hear each other talk?"

"Not as hard as you think," replied Mark. "These are noise-canceling muffs. They don't just block all sounds. They have little processors and speakers inside. When there's a loud noise, like a gun firing, they send frequencies that mostly cancel it out...but not for softer sounds, like conversation." He then put his own muffs on, adjusting them slightly. Kimi looked at the insides of the muffs for a moment, then slid them over her head, noticing that the ambient noise of the room was only slightly muffled.

Mark picked up the boxes and started toward a door marked "Firing Line," turning just before it and seeing Kimi was still next to the counter at the far side of the room. "C'mon, Ki," he said, motioning with a slight tip of his head.

From the moment they had met, Mark had given Kimi the impression that he was not someone who would try to tell her something in a condescending manner, or in a way that he thought she would just "want to hear." Even when he told her and her father about the true nature of Kim's abduction and the motive behind it, he didn't try to "put a nice face on it" or present it with any less gravity than the dead level truth. From the beginning and even when telling Kimi about the plan to rescue her mother from her evil Celler captors, Mark had never tried to insulate her from any aspect of what she might face - but instead presented it to her with full honesty, and with the dedication to follow up on and answer any questions, doubts or fears that she expressed about any of it.

Even from the night they met in Cairo, Kimi came to realize that she and Mark shared a common ground - a common goal--

To see Kim return to her rightful place - as mother; as wife; as the calming, stable warmth and inspiration in the lives of those who love her.

Kimi repressed her intimidation enough to give a wan smile and walked across the room to join Mark as the sergeant pressed a button just under the counter. There was a click and a short buzz from the door, and Mark nudged it open with his shoulder.

11:26 AM.  
Beyond the door was a long room, like a corridor, about ten feet wide. On the side to their right were partitions spaced about every eight feet that ran from floor to ceiling, perpendicular to the other wall. It almost looked to Kimi as if the wall was a large open set of Venetian blinds. Each of the partitions had a number in the upper left corner marking a lane. Kimi looked over at several men who were firing various weapons as they began to walk to their lane - some had handguns, others, rifles. While the sound of the guns was all but muted, Kimi could feel the percussion from each report as a small thump - but she could not decide if it was from the firearms - or her heart thudding in her chest.

"Here's Lane 8," Mark said, turning and setting the boxes on a counter next to the partition. Kimi took a place about four feet behind him at the rear edge of the partition as he arranged the boxes into a line. Mark looked back to see Kimi with her hand against her chest. "You okay, Ki?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kimi said. "It's just that, when we first came in here, every time one of those guys shot a gun...it's all about...boomp...right here. But between the partitions, it's not as bad."

"The partitions are insulated, for better isolation," said Mark. "Helps you to concentrate more on your targeting." Mark then turned a bit back to Kimi. "Come up here," he said, motioning to the counter with his hand.

Kim's voice began to waver again. "Ummm...isn't it safer back here? There are bullets all about zipping around up there."

"It's actually a little safer up here near the line. The partitions are lined with lead and titanium."

"But...what if a bullet bounces off the back wall and back up here?"

"Can't happen. The targets are a minimum of 50 feet from the line...and the backdrop is made up of steel panels, angled downward. The bullets ricochet down into big pits of sand." Mark punctuated the last with a smile that Kimi began to realize always accompanied the intrinsic value of Mark's trustworthiness. Kimi moved toward the counter, slowly at first, until she was standing to the left of Mark at the counter as he opened the largest of the boxes, pulling a black pistol out of a styrofoam form and setting it on the counter. Kimi's eyes widened with a hint of fear as Mark put the box aside. "Ki," he said, "this is the Ruger AT-213 semi-auto handgun. This is the sidearm you will be taking with you to Cairo."

Kimi studied the weapon for a moment as Mark opened another of the boxes. She leaned a bit to one side, looking at the muzzle of the barrel. "T-that's...a...big hole, Cap'n Mark," she stammered. "H-how big are the bullets for this thing?"

"They're not," Mark replied. "You won't be using bullets, Ki."

Kimi took a step back, eyes even wider. "W-what? A gun with no bullets against people who have guns _WITH _bullets??"

Mark lowered his brow slightly. "Ki...remember I said to let me explain everything? Please?" He motioned again with his hand, and Kimi stepped back to the counter, still apprehensive as Mark continued. "Because of some fine print in the CENAP pact, I am limited in the types of training that I can give you...but you won't be completely unarmed. This pistol fires tranquilizer darts."

He opened one of the smaller boxes containing several rows of yellow cylinders about half an inch wide. "This is one of the carts," he explained, pulling out one of the cylinders, which was nearly an inch-and-a-half in length, and holding it in the middle. "It's not covered under CENAP. Each of these holds3 cc of a powerful, fast-acting tranquilizer called Acepromazine, in concentrated form. In a much lesser dose, it's usually used before general anesthetic for an operation. Acepromazine puts the nervous system into a 'Delta state'...or deep sleep, in other words. This dose will put a horse to sleep in less than five minutes. But a human? It induces a mild form of paralysis _right now. _They freeze - and it's nappy-bye in less than three seconds. Doesn't matter where you hit them - they'll be out before they even hit the floor...and they'll stay out for 6 to 8 hours."

Kimi was letting the information that Mark had already given her sink in as he then gently twisted the front of the cylinder to expose a rather painful-looking needle. "This is a 12-gauge needle, one inch long," he said, turning the cartridge so Kimi could see the length of the needle clearly. "It will go through any clothing except bulletproof cladding, thick-soled shoes, or KISS suits." Mark then replaced the front of the cylinder. "The propellant is in the carts themselves, so you won't have to worry about how much is left in the gun...just how many rounds you have left. Each cart has two charges, both at the back. One is CO2, to propel the cart out of the gun...another just ahead of it injects the drug in just a fraction of a second once it hits its target."

Mark then returned the cartridge to the box and opened another similar box, putting an orange cylinder on the counter. "These are the 'inert' target carts you'll be using here on the range," he said. "They're just like the others, except no tranquilizer." Mark stopped for a moment, turning to Kimi, noting her continuing expression of reluctance. "Don't worry about remembering every bit of what I'm telling you," he said. "This is just to help you get familiar with your weapon, and for you to feel comfortable that you're not going to kill anyone." Kimi looked at Mark for a moment, searching his eyes - then nodded slowly.

Mark continued to explain as he opened yet another of the small boxes, removing a rectangular object and showing it to Kimi. "This is what's known as a clip," he said. "It's so you can have several rounds ready without having to reload the gun as often. Each of the clips will hold ten carts...and you'll have three clips for the gun." He picked up the orange cartridge on the counter. "The carts go into the top of the clip, like this." He pressed it against the open end of the clip until it seated with a small "click." Mark then removed another cartridge from the box and turned to Kimi, presenting both it and the clip to her. "Go ahead and load the cart into the clip," he said.

Kimi cautiously took the clip from Mark, noting the coolness of the metal against her hand. She then took the cartridge from him between her thumb and forefinger and touched it against the top of the clip, as Mark did - then pressed down on it with her thumb. There was just a second of mild resistance - then the metallic "click" as the cartridge slid into place on top of the other. "That's perfect, Ki," Mark beamed, putting the box of orange cartridges on the counter in front of Kimi. "You have two rounds in the clip...now load eight more."

Kimi reached for another cartridge from the box, loading it into the clip as she had before. _Ooo-kayyy...It's all about Cap'n Mark says I won't kill anybody, _she thought as she slid a fourth cartridge from the box. _No bullets...they're just darts. Ace-pro-whatever. Ace darts. Ace darts to put the slugs that have Mom to sleep. _

She pressed the tenth cartridge into the clip. "All done, Cap'n Mark," she said quietly, motioning the now-full clip to Mark.

Mark had picked up the pistol and was inspecting it as Kimi was loading the clip. Kimi immediately noticed how the gun looked like a toy in Mark's large hand. He looked up smiling, taking the clip from Kimi and sliding it into the butt of the gun through an opening in the bottom, using the heel of his hand to push it in the last inch or so, rather forcefully. Kimi watched as he slid the top of the gun back with his thumb and first finger at the back and let it go, the slide snapping back into place. "When you first put in a clip," he said, "You have to bring the slide back to put the first round in the chamber. Otherwise, the first time you pull the trigger, the gun won't have anything to fire." Mark then pressed his thumb against a button on the left side of the weapon, and the clip slid out of the bottom into his other hand. He turned the gun over and pulled back the slide again, and a cartridge dropped out of a hole near the top of the gun onto the counter.

"One important thing about guns, Ki--" Mark said "--always approach and treat _any_ firearm as if it's loaded. Never, _never _point a firearm at anything or anyone you don't intend on firing on."

Kimi's eyes shot to Mark, as if he thought she would think otherwise. "Y-yeah," she stammered.

Mark then turned to Kimi and slowly extended his hand holding the gun, now on its side on his palm and pointed at a right angle, the butt turned away from Kimi. Kimi's eyes flashed from his own to the gun and back to him a couple of times. "Go ahead," Mark said. "It's unloaded. It can't go off. You just watched me unload it."

Kimi slowly brought her hand up to the weapon, sliding her fingers to the butt - withdrawing slightly at first touch - then moving them around the grip. Mark could feel the shaking in her touch as she brought the pistol from his hand. She turned her hand until the gun was upright. "It's...not as heavy as it looks," she said in a slightly weak voice.

"About four pounds," said Mark. "The frame and most of the moving parts are plastic. Since it doesn't fire bullets, it doesn't have to have the metal parts that most other firearms have. The grips are rubber-coated, so you can keep a good handle on the weapon. The clip will add about a half-pound to that...but it's a very light handgun...very easy to use." Mark then brought up the clip he was still holding. "Another thing to remember...your index finger is the one you use on the trigger. When you're loading or unloading the firearm, keep your index finger out straight...don't let it rest on the trigger. Less chance of accidental discharge that way." He then held out the clip. "Go ahead and load the weapon, Ki...just like I showed you."

Kimi didn't hold her index finger straight, but instead kept all four fingers wrapped around the grip as she moved slowly to take the clip, Mark again feeling the shaking in her hand as her fingers slipped over it. She tried not to let her expression show her trepidation as she tilted the gun slightly on its side, and touched the clip to the hole in the bottom as Mark had done. She slowly slid the clip about halfway in, her fingers on either side of the bottom. "Push it in with your palm," said Mark. "That way you won't get your fingers pinched...and push it in kind of hard, to make sure the clip seats." Kimi moved her palm against the bottom of the clip, and pushed it in the rest of the way, feeling the "click" as it slid into place which caused her to jump just a bit. Mark pointed to the button on the left of the gun that he had pushed earlier. "This button releases the clip," he said, "but don't push it now." He then pointed to another button. "This is the safety. This is for when you have the gun in your holster, or when you're not planning to use it. When the safety's on, the gun will not fire. You push it down to set 'safe,' and up for 'fire.'"

Mark pointed to ribbed surfaces near the back of the top of the gun. "This is where you grip the slide to pull it back," he said. "Remember? When you first put in a fresh clip, you have to pull the slide back to load the first cart into the chamber."

Kimi's grip on the gun tightened as moved her left hand to the back of the weapon, placing her fingers as Mark had on the back of the slide and beginning to pull slowly. The action was smooth, with less resistance than Kimi thought there would be. As the slide reached the end of its travel, Kimi could feel a slight, almost distant "shick" from inside the weapon. The action brought her to a realization which sent a cold shiver up the back of her neck--

Kimi was, for the first time in her life - holding a loaded gun.

Her hands now shook a little more, and her fingers slipped from the back of the slide, the mechanism returning with a jolt which startled her.

Mark took a step to his right, now standing on the left of Kimi. He motioned to the counter, placing his other hand against her back, feeling the shaking in her shoulders. "Go ahead and step to the line, Ki," he said, "and I'll show you how to hold and aim your sidearm--" Mark stopped, studying the teen for a second, noticing a slight glisten on her forehead, and small dark patches beneath her arms. "Ki...are you...sweating?"

Kimi's brow was furrowed as her eyes darted about, ending on Mark. "C-Cap'n Mark...I know it's all about you're training me and everything, but...aren't we like, all about rushing into this a little bit? I've never--"

Mark interrupted with a stern expression than she had not seen directed at her from the tall blond man before now. "Kimi..." he started in a serious note, deflecting his eyes slightly downward and to the side for just a moment - then back to Kimi, "I...don't want to have to take a hard line about this...and given your understanding of the situation, I don't really think it will come to that. I understand now that you have a fear of firearms. That was one of the very few intangibles in my mind when this idea first came to me. The other was whether you would even agree to take the mission at all...but the fact that you're standing right here with me now tells me you have a wish to see your mother alive again...and that you're willing to do what it takes to bring that result about." Mark then placed his hands on each of the teen's shoulders. "Ki, I know that I'm asking a lot of you...asking you to do things you've never been exposed to, and never thought you would do...I know that I'm asking you to grow up a lot faster than you want to. I know you've been through so much in the last two weeks...trust me, I know."

Mark gave Kimi's upper arms a light squeeze. "From the moment I was called in on the investigation into your mother's abduction, I've focused on a way to get your mother free of the people who have her. I think that...by calling me early yesterday morning and saying, 'green light,' that you want the same thing." Kimi's eyes were bright and still tinged with fear as she nodded a bit nervously. "Now...I've told you about the pistol...that there is no way you have to worry at all about killing anyone with it--" his expression softened now "--please, Ki...let's work together...tell me what is still bothering you...and I'll work you past it, and help you relax with this."

Kimi had almost forgotten that she was still holding the pistol - and she nearly did a double-take as her eyes flashed back to it. "I...do have a question," she said timidly. "How are you going to 'work me past'...when the gun jumps?"

"...jumps? Uhh-- oh! You mean recoil?"

"Yeah...when I saw other people shooting, their gun jumped every time they shot it."

Mark's expression now widened into that knowing smile Kimi had come to know. "Tell you what, Ki," he said, holding up his left hand, "give me high five."

Kimi closed one eye and gave Mark a perplexed look to his request - then put up her left hand, which Mark thudded lightly against with the heel of his hand.

Kimi retained her puzzled expression for another few seconds until Mark spoke. "That's it."

"That's...what...?"

"That's about how much recoil you'll feel."

Kimi's look of apprehension turned to one of mild disbelief. "You're...all about kidding, right? Cap'n Mark...this is a gun, not a feather."

Mark tried to hide a chuckle. "Ki, the AT-213 is a dart pistol, not a cannon...of course...if you'd like to feel the difference, I'm sure I can rent a _real_ pistol for a bit, and let you shoot--"

"--Not...not...so all about not," Kimi interjected, causing Mark to respond with a smile and a light pat on the back.

Mark then motioned to the pistol. "The best way to hold your sidearm steady is to use a two-handed grip," he said, bringing his right arm out straight to simulate holding a pistol. "Your right hand holds the weapon--" he now brought up his left arm, cupping his left hand under his right "--and your left hand steadies it. You cup the heel of your left hand under the butt...like when you load the clip...and your fingers wrap over your other hand."

Kimi now brought the pistol in front of her, a slight shaking still present as she extended her arm, then brought up her left hand to rest under her right, her fingers curling around those already on the handle of the weapon. Mark placed his hand against Kimi's left elbow, guiding it toward her ribs. "Keep this arm in," he said, "and a bit bent." Kimi made the slight adjustments, and Mark noticed that her shaking eased somewhat. She then closed her left eye, sighting down the barrel of the weapon with her right at the far end of the range. Mark gave a short chuckle. "Both eyes open, Ki...you can't judge distance with only one eye on your target. Aiming a sidearm is basically the same as pointing your finger...think of the gun as an extension of your finger...targeting becomes that much easier"

Mark now placed a hand under Kimi's, bringing the pistol to her eye level. "When you fire, don't pull back on the trigger with your finger," he said. "Just curl your finger around it, and squeeze, as if you're tightening your grip."

Kimi now tried to put aside her fear, focusing on letting Mark's trust in her bolster and guide her resolve. She sighted down the rib of the pistol to a cardboard silhouette mounted on an overhead track that extended from just in front of the counter to the far end of the range - adjusted the pistol until the head of the silhouette seemed to rest on the rib of her weapon - and slowly curled her index finger past the trigger guard until it touched against the trigger itself.

Slowly curling--

Slowly tightening--

"...Ki?"

"hm?"

"It's...a little easier...if you keep your eyes open when you fire."

Kimi caught a small nervous giggle. "Oh...right, Cap'n Mark."

"Ki..." Mark said in a low voice, "if you don't want to put all your faith in everything I've told you about the pistol, I can't blame you...but...the only other way you'll find out if what I've said is true or not...is just to go through it, and see for yourself."

Kimi made a mental note to herself to try to adopt some of Mark's tactics of subtle reverse psychology.

She turned her attention back to the pistol; reset her stance and her grip; and once again curled her finger against the trigger, this time keeping her gaze on the silhouette hanging 50 feet downrange.

The gun fired with a "tfff" and a small jolt against Kimi's hand. She stood for a second, then slowly slackened her arms, lowering the weapon and narrowing her eyes to see where the cartridge had struck the silhouette.

Mark was also looking downrange at the target. "See the cart?" he asked. "Orange dot. Just near the top of the head."

Kimi squinted just a little. "Yeah. I see it now." She turned to Mark with a look of slight disappointment. "I...was actually aiming more toward the neck."

"Try it again," Mark said. "Tighten your grip a little."

Kimi set her feet again and brought up the pistol as before. She took a long breath, letting it out quickly and flexed her fingers a little against the grips of the weapon, wrapping them a bit tighter and once again curling her index finger to the trigger - "tfff"

Mark looked again. "Still aiming for the neck?"

"Yeah," Kimi beamed.

Mark now smiled. "Well, that's what you hit. Remember the tighter grip." He now looked at the smiling Kimi. "Not much recoil, huh?"

Kimi gave Mark a look that filled him with the pride of a father. "Thanks, Cap'n Mark," she said, her smile widening. "Thanks for believing in me, even when I didn't." She turned the pistol to look at it. "Can I try a couple more times, Cap'n Mark?"

Mark chuckled through a wide grin of relief. "Ki, you have an entire box of target carts. You can try as many times as you want."

Kimi went through the rest of the cartridges in the clip, and she reloaded, shooting another ten rounds at the target, eventually entering into a slight contest from Mark - with him naming off a part of the cardboard body silhouette, and Kimi seeing how close she could come to it.

_1:32 PM._  
Mark had pushed a button on the partition to bring the target up the overhead track to the counter. As he was replacing the pistol into its styrofoam forms and back into the box, Kimi was studying where the cartridges had stuck into the target, remembering selected shots, and how much the cartridge's final destination might have differed from her initial aim. She turned to Mark as he was securing the flap on the box containing the pistol. "How far will these tranquilizers go?" she asked.

"They have an effective range of about 20 to 25 yards," replied Mark. "Past that, their accuracy isn't as good...but you shouldn't have to worry about taking shots at that range."

Kimi then pointed to the other large box that Mark had gotten from the sergeant. "What's in there, Cap'n Mark?"

"That's your holster," he said. "It will strap to your left side, about here." He patted a place on the left side of his chest, just in front of his arm. "We'll fit it to you early this week, once we start actual training." Mark then glanced at his watch. "Ooo...we better get, Ki. The gym closes at 1430 today, and I still had something else to show you there."

Mark passed Kimi the smaller boxes containing the clips and cartridges, while he carried the boxes with the gun and holster. He took the cardboard target down with his other hand, and as they walked toward the door to the front, he slid it into the slot on a large box marked "Targets, Waste." They returned to the counter and removed their earmuffs, sliding them to the sergeant, who looked at Kimi for a moment - then reached under the counter and brought up a couple of paper towels, offering them to the teen. "Warm on the line?" he asked.

"First time with a firearm," Mark replied as Kimi took one of the towels, patting her forehead along her hairline. "She did well though, once she got past her initial fear."

Kimi disposed of the first paper towel and kept another, folding it in half into her hand as she and Mark left the firing range and walked to the Jeep. They placed the boxes into the back compartment and climbed in. "You'll get even more comfortable with your sidearm the more you use it," Mark said as he backed the Jeep into the street.

2:04 PM.  
Mark had driven to the gym as Kimi enjoyed the open air after their time in the firing range. They climbed out of the Jeep and walked up the stairs to the gym entrance. Once inside, Mark led Kimi up a flight of stairs to the second floor past a row of weight machines, toward the back of the floor, and to a door marked "Reaction Test and Assessment."

The two walked into a room with a couple of computer terminals at a counter in front of several tall windows. On the other side of the windows was a room about fifteen feet square. The walls of the room were covered in a dark red material, which had a slight sheen to it. "This is another part of your training, Ki," Mark said as he sat at one of the terminals. "This is the Speed Room." Mark tapped at a keyboard and the lights in the room behind the glass came up. "It measures your reaction time. Look at the far wall," he said, tapping a few more keys.

Kimi watched as three rows of three spots of light appeared on the wall, spaced about four feet apart; the first about a foot above the floor; the second at about three feet; the last at nearly six feet. "When the test starts," Mark explained, "three lights appear on the wall...one from each vertical group, at one of these heights above the floor. The wall is covered with sensors that register when you strike it, either with your hands or feet." Mark then pressed a key, and the spots of light went out. Another key, and a buzzer sounded. Three spots appeared on the wall again - two at the six-foot level, and one at about three feet, farthest to the right. Kimi studied the layout of the spots for a short moment until the buzzer sounded again, and they went out. Mark pressed another key - another buzzer - and three more spots; the left one high, the middle one low and one at mid-height. "Each test randomizes the spots...and you will have to strike the wall at each of the spots hard enough to make the spot go out when you hit it."

Kimi looked to Mark with a grin as the spots went out. "It's all about doable, Cap'n Mark."

Mark pulled the grin from her face with, "You have to hit all three spots before they go out, Ki...within three seconds."

"...Three...seconds..?" Kimi stammered.

"It's tougher when you first do it," Mark said, "but it really sharpens your skills against multiple opponents. It randomizes every time, so you can't prepare for a certain sequence." His expression now became a bit more stern. "It's a pass/fail-level test I put into your training schedule, Ki...you have to be able to do this before you can go to Cairo."

Kimi's brow furrowed and her eyes widened in a bit of disbelief as she looked at Mark. "It's all about challenge," she sighed.

"Like I said before...this training is asking a lot of you...but I've got faith in you, Ki."

"You said something about my...training schedule..."

"Yeah," Mark said as he closed the program on the computer and all the lights went out in the glassed room. "Actually, I had a schedule printed up before we got here...but after seeing what you can do, I tore that up and redid it. Most of the stuff will be Monday through Friday...toning and weight exercises in the mornings...at least three sessions a week on the floor against opponents in KISS suits...and afternoons on the firing range. After you get more comfortable with your sidearm, there will be a couple of exercises under more realistic situations. I also want to concentrate on furthering your karate level."

Kimi gave Mark a puzzled look. "Furthering my level...?"

"Ki...when you go on this mission, I want you to be as well-armed and prepared as I can get you, to the limits of the CENAP restrictions. I can't give you the actual certification...but when you go to Cairo...you'll basically be a second-level brown belt."

Kimi tried to let the concept settle into her mind - a brown-belted swan of steel - with tranquilizer talons.

Mark broke her train of thought. "I'm getting kind of hungry, and I'll bet you are, too. Let's knock off for today, and go get some dinner."

Kimi narrowed an eye at Mark with the barest hint of a smirk. "I'd rather have some lunch first."

"That's what I said - dinner."

"Urrrrrggghhh..."

to be continued...


	14. Day One

**14. Day One (The Egg Roll Prophecy)**

Monday, June 24th, 6:29 AM, Eastgate time  
Monday, June 24th, 2:29 PM, Cairo time  
COTQ Building, Quarters 2-G  
-20 Days  
Kimi slowly rolled onto her back in a pre-coherent haze as the crisp electronic ring of the phone pealed through the quarters. She stretched out an arm and retrieved the phone, slowly slipping it along the pillow to her ear. "...Hh'mllo," she muttered.

"Good morning!" the deep, cheerful voice boomed through the earpiece.

Kimi winced, moving the phone from her ear for a moment. "Cap'nnn Maarrrk," she groaned, "It's sooo not all about morning people."

"Breakfast is at 0700," Mark returned. "Were you up late playing backgammon?"

"...Nnnot laate...about 10:30...I'm just not a morning people...." Kimi said, placing the phone to her other ear and nuzzling back into her pillow.

"Well, I've made up your schedule for during the week...you'll have to get at least a little used to getting up this early."

Kimi's attention focused on a slightly different tone in Mark's voice this morning which surprised her a bit - not harsh; but with less of the friendly, allowing nature she had come to know him by. A little bit less of the "Mark" and a little more of the "Captain." "It's not the getting up early," she replied, slowly working to a sitting position. "It's all about Planet Fuzz for the first few minutes when I wake up. A shower and a cup of tea perks me right up."

"Come on down after your shower," said Mark. "I've got some teas down here in my quarters. I'll call the main desk today and put in for a pot and heating plate for you. Bring your gym bag and a fresh outfit."

"Okay, Cap'n Mark," Kimi said. "Thanks." Her curiosity got the better of her after a short pause. "Cap'n Mark...? Is...everything alright?"

Another short pause - then Mark let out an exhale. "Everything's okay, Ki," he said resignedly, "at least here, anyway. Just a little setback in one of the cases back in Cairo...not related to your mother, though...I'm sorry if it sounded like I was taking it out on you."

"You weren't, Cap'n Mark. You just sounded...I don't know...all about a little more...business-like."

"It's got nothing to do with you, Ki...I promise. I'll work on my mood before you come down for tea...but also rememeber, this is your first official day of training. It'll be a little more 'business-like' from here on out."

"I know," replied Kimi, with a bit of relief to her voice. "I guess I'd want to know if you were mad at me for any reason. I remember how you were with that guy who hit me in the legs on Saturday."

This disarmed Mark, who gave a sudden laugh. "I guess you know by now that I don't like when people under me play dirty. I don't think you're capable of that...--" there was now a hint in his voice "--why, you're not even capable of _making us late for breakfast..._"

Mark laughed again as he heard Kimi spring from the bed. "It's all about shower, Cap'n Mark!" she said into the phone while hurrying to the bathroom. "Hear that? It's the shower - it's running now! I'll be down in fifteen! It's all about keep the tea hot Cap'n Mark! Orange and black pekoe!"

This was followed by the phone quickly clicking in Mark's ear. He continued to laugh as he went into the kitchen, turning on the heating plate and filling a carafe with water.

6:46 AM.  
Mark had brought two clean cups from the sink and set them on the counter, tearing open two packets of tea and setting a bag into each cup. He was pouring water into the second cup when a knock came at the door. "It's open," he called over his shoulder.

Kimi walked through the door, sitting into an overstuffed chair next to the couch and placing her gym bag on the floor beside it. "Morning, Cap'n Mark," she said. "Tea ready?"

Mark brought the cups from the counter along with a small plate, setting one on the table in front of the couch, and holding on to the other. "It's just steeping," he said. "Give it another minute or two." He then crossed the room to his desk and took a paper from an open folder, handing it to Kimi. "This is the schedule we'll be following during the week."

Mark picked up the string drooping over the side of his cup and gently dipped and rose the teabag as Kimi took the paper, giving it a slight ruffle to make it rigid, and began reading the printing on it:

0700: breakfast  
0800: tone exercises/low-impact aerobics/stretching  
0900: karate training(MWF) exercises(TTh) (Speed Room on Fridays)  
1100: shower  
1130-1230: dinner  
1300: firearms training/exercises (set up for house clearings in second week)  
1700: supper

"Do you take anything in your tea?" asked Mark.

"One sugar and some milk, if you have it," Kimi replied, smiling. Mark nodded once, setting his cup on the table, and went to the kitchen, retrieving a container of milk from a small refrigertator and a packet of sugar from a bowl on the counter. He brought both to the table and sat on the couch while Kimi read the schedule. Mark lifted the teabag from his cup and set it on the plate. "Your tea should be about done," he said, lifting the cup and taking a sip.

Kimi rose from the chair and sank to her knees on the floor at the end of the table, placing the schedule on it and reaching for her cup. "Do you have a pen, Cap'n Mark?" she asked as she dipped her teabag several times. Mark brought a pen from his shirt pocket and passed it to Kimi. He watched as she took the pen in her left hand, clicked it, and traced the tip along each line, reading it again.

Kimi stopped at the "MWF" on the third line, looking up at Mark. "Monday, Wednesday and Friday," he said. She then pointed to the "TTh," giving another inquisitive look. "Tuesday and Thursday," he replied, prompting a small smirk from Kimi.

"It's all about acronyms," she smiled.

Kimi turned her attention to her tea, dipping the bag a few more times, then holding it just above the cup, waiting a short moment as it dripped, then moving it to the plate. She opened the sugar packet and tipped it into the cup, then opened the milk and poured in a bit. She brought the cup to her mouth and took a sip, smiling in approval at the mix. "Dad drinks coffee sometimes...but he likes Earl Grey tea. I tried coffee, but it's all about bitter."

"I usually do coffee, too," said Mark. "I'm rather fond of Darjeeling tea, but I don't have any here. I might have to stop by the commissary and pick some up."

Kimi turned back to the schedule, circling the "MWF" and drawing a line to an open area, writing in "Monday Wednesday Friday." She did the same with the "TTh," then focused on the fifth line, giving Mark a wrinkled-nose smirk and drawing lines through "dinner" and writing above it, "All about lunch," and underlining it.

"Heh," Mark chuckled, shaking his head slowly. "Civilians."

Kimi sipped at her tea, then pointed to the second to last line of the schedule. "What's a...'house clearing'?"

"It's a firearms training exercise," replied Mark. "More of a real-world situation than just aiming at targets. You'll go through a maze that's set up like the inside of a building, with doorways and windows. As you go through, cardboard figures will pop out from behind the doors and windows. You'll have about a second to decide if the figure is hostile or friendly, and whether to fire or not. This is after you're more comfortable with your weapon. That's why you won't go through the 'house' until the second week...then your firearms training will be almost exclusively in the 'house.' It's the closest simulation to the conditions you might face in Cairo." Kimi looked at the schedule again and took a few more sips of her tea with a pensive expression. "Still thinking about the darts?" Mark asked.

Kimi's brow lowered a bit as she raised her head to Mark. "It's...not that," she said. "I trust you when you say that I can't...kill anyone with the gun. It's--" she hesitated for a few seconds. "It's one thing to shoot at a cardboard target...but I'm not sure I'm all about, like..."

"--I think I know what you're going to say," Mark cut in. "Firing on a live target?"

"...yeah," Kimi said quietly, lowering her eyes slightly.

"I...think I can help you past that, too," Mark said. "Would it help if you were to actually see the effect of a dart on someone?"

Kimi sat for a silent moment. "Maybe..." she said.

"I can set that up in the next day or two. The more familiarity you have with your weapon, the more trust you have in it...and the more efficient you can become in using it--" Mark looked at his watch, then smiled to Kimi. "--but right now, let's get going on the schedule for today. Let's get some breakfast in us first," he said, rising from the couch - then smirking at Kimi. "You..._do_ call it 'breakfast,' don't you..?"

Kimi was taking a sip of her tea when Mark said the last. She stopped and brought the cup from her mouth, an exaspirated expression crossing her face. "No, Cap'n Mark," she said in a sarcastic, slightly mocking tone, "I call it 'bleen.' I've always called it 'bleen'."

"Right," Mark replied. "I've always said...nothing starts the day like a nice hot bleen!"

The two looked at each other for a second. Kimi rose quickly to her feet, trying to hide a smirk of concession. "Shut up, Cap'n Mark." she blurted through a grin, turning to retrieve her gym bag. Mark doubled over slightly in helpless laughter as he got his laptop case and keys from the desk.

7:09 AM.  
Base Exchange  
Kimi and Mark walked through the doorway to the eating area and approached the food line. Mark tapped Kimi on the shoulder with a large smirk on his face and pointed to a blonde woman standing in line with her hair in a bun. "Watch this," he whispered, then put his finger over his mouth in a "shhh" motion as he quietly walked behind the woman and stood for a moment - then blurted out as she reached for a tray, "What? No arugula and radicchio salad for breakfast??"

The woman's head whipped around at this. "Mark! You nut! Hahaha!" Carole said, slapping his upper arm lightly, then turning her head to the teen, who was also snickering a bit. "Hi there Kimi."

"Hi Carole!" Kimi said.

"Don't tell me you're hanging out with _this_ guy," Carole giggled.

"Well...yeah," Kimi snickered again. "In fact, he's buying me bleen this morning!"

Carole gave Kimi a puzzled look until Mark offered, "That's what she calls it...she told me herself," and motioning to the various containers and plates of food on the counter, just beyond the clear plastic "sneeze shields" - then shrugging his shoulders, trying to choke back a snicker as Kimi now took a swipe at his arm.

Carole's expression changed to a small smile. "Well, the bleen looks good this morning."

"Join us?" Mark asked, picking up a tray of his own and setting it on the rails that ran the length of the counter, then handing one to Kimi.

"Sure," Carole smiled. "Most of the people I knew when i was here have transferred out or are out on TDY. I hardly know anyone here, outside of a couple of the people in the encryption office."

Now Kimi gave a look of puzzlement. "TDY?" she asked.

"Temporary Tour of Duty," Mark replied - then grinned, "It's all about acronyms."

Kimi then looked past Mark as Carole made her choice for breakfast - creamed chipped beef on two slices of white toast. "Ummm...Carole?" she asked. "Do...you actually eat that stuff?"

"Why not?" said Carole, taking the plate from the food clerk and setting it on her tray. "It's not that bad...really. You should try it."

"You know the...other name for that, don't you?" Kimi winced.

Carole giggled at this. "Kimi...you can't judge a book by its cover -- or in this case, a meal by its nickname -- the 'shingle' thing is just an ugly name the men gave it." Carole motioned to her left as she spoke, as Mark had selected the same meal. "Have you ever had biscuits and gravy?" Kimi nodded in response. "It's kind of like that," Carole said. Carole and Mark slid their trays a bit along the rails, leaving Kimi in front of the food clerk. She looked at the container of white gravy - then behind the clerk, where a cook was standing in front of a large griddle, breaking eggs into a bowl and whipping them with a large whisk to scramble them. On the left side of the griddle was an array of bacon and sausage, cooking slowly, should someone order it.

Kimi steeled her cuisinary resolve, then let out a sigh of resignment. "Okay...I'll try a...shingle--" she said - then turned quickly to Mark "--but if I chuck, it's all about a whole new meaning for 'breakfast is on you'." Mark and Carole broke into laughter, joined by the food clerk. They moved to the beverage counter, where Mark poured a cup of coffee, while Carole and Kimi chose orange juice. At the cashier, Mark charged the three meals to his ID card.

7:14 AM.  
The three chose a table near the far wall of the dining area, with Mark sitting across from the two women. Carole took the salt and pepper shakers from the table, applying first a sprinkle of the salt, then a fair dusting of pepper over her dish, then passing the shakers to Kimi, who chose to forego the salt and sprinkled just a bit of the pepper before passing the containers to Mark. Kimi then picked up her fork and cut a corner of the toast which had just a small amount of the gravy on one edge, then sank the tongs into it and brought it near her mouth, sniffing at it slightly - then into her mouth, her expression slowly changing from one of skepticism to slightly more than cuisinary tolerance.

Mark studied Kimi's face as she tried the dish. "Not that bad, is it?" he said.

Kimi nodded slowly in apprehensive agreement. "It's...not something I'd be all about every day," she said, "but not...so bad."

"Especially once you get past the name the men pinned on it," added Carole with a smirk.

Mark cut into his toast. "...who told you that men gave it that name?"

Carole tittered. "You think a _woman_ would give a name like that to a meal that they themselves would eat??" She again dug into her meal. "Besides, it wasn't a woman who came up with the 'mess kit' either." Mark brought his hand to his slowly shaking head in response, a smile crossing his face. Carole then turned with a smile to Kimi, who was eating her meal. "Kimi wisely said nothing during this and continued to work steadily on her piping hot plate of bleen!" she quipped. Mark burst into laughter, and Kimi had to hold her hand over her mouth to contain both her laughter and her mouthful of food.

Kimi recovered, swallowing her food, then turned to Carole. "Have...you ever been through a 'house clearing'?" she asked.

"The weapons exercise?" Carole returned as Kimi nodded. "A couple times...why?"

"How did you do?"

"Not so good the first time," Carole said. "I was kind of nervous...and accidentally shot two friendlies."

Kimi thought for a second - then "Well, I don't think I have to worry about that...there's only one 'friendly' in Cairo, and she will probably be all about locked--"

Mark was staring intently at Kimi and fanning his fingers back and forth across his neck in a blade fashion.

"--away...somewhere..."

Carole stared at Kimi as she spoke, one eyebrow rising. She looked at Mark, who slowly stopped his hand in mid-fan and began to scratch his neck - then back to Kimi with an even more incredulous look. "Kimi...why would you have to worry about...shooting friendlies in Cairo...? What's going on, hon?"

Kimi now looked down at her plate, wishing she could crawl under her toast. "I...--" she stammered, glancing up at Carole, then back to her plate.

Mark exhaled a surrendering sigh. He gave Kimi a reassuring look and a small nod, as if to tell her he knew her speaking out was an honest mistake, then turned to Carole, leaning toward her and lowering his voice. "Carole," he started, "I know I can trust you to the Nth degree...but this has to stay one-hundred-percent on the QT...if the right people hear about this the wrong way, I'm looking at a shitstorm from my CO, and possibly higher - not to mention the UN sticking their nose in." Carole nodded, and her expression slowly turned to one of wide-eyed, concerned discovery as Mark continued. "Kimi's mother...is a Celler...she's lived here for over fifteen years. A little over a week ago, she was abducted while the family was on vacation in Cairo. A friend of theirs who works at Cairo West knew better than to involve the local police, and called me in to investigate. It got more hairy from there...hairier than just a suspected terrorist action. You know about how Cellers cross here, right?"

"The Resonance Conduit," said Carole.

Mark nodded, closing his eyes for a few seconds. "And you know that the Conduit is usually restricted from any evil Celler element making a Cross..." he said, Carole nodding affirmatively in reply. "About a month ago, there was a breach...a couple of villains from the show that Kimi's mother worked in hacked the Conduit...bad people...they've hooked up with some people in Cairo, and they put together a plot--"

Kimi had kept her gaze on the table in front of her as Mark talked. She remained silent, but a tear had rolled from her cheek and dropped to the napkin in front of her plate as Mark reached explaining Drakken and Shego's goal. At this, he stopped. "...Ki..."

Kimi's right hand rose from the table to her forehead and her mouth curled into a frown as she tried to choke back a sob. "I-I'm s-sORry Cap'N-M-ark..." her voice trailed away as Carole reached for Kimi's left hand, then turned to embrace the teen as she slowly leaned against Carole's chest, trying to restrain her emotion.

"You're...not just here to 'tune up her karate skills'...are you..." Carole said softly while stroking Kimi's hair.

Mark's face fell a little. "No...I'm not," he said. "I'm training her, within the limits of the CENAP...for a mission to rescue her mother. She has the talent - and Lord knows she has the motive and the drive...but because of CENAP...she is her mother's last hope."

Carole turned to Kimi, bringing her face up into her hands, studying the path of a tear moist on the teen's cheek and wiping it lightly with a napkin. Not only was this girl subjected to the tragedy of having her mother stolen from her - but because of restrictions and circumstances, she must now put herself into harm's way as well in an attempt to save her own mother?

Carole softly brushed the hair from Kimi's forehead with a finger, and spat a silent curse at the United Nations and the Cross Agents for the lack of foresight of the possible consequences of their decisions. She then looked at Mark, her brow furrowing as part of a pleading expression. Having known Mark for over seven years, she was sure he was echoing the same curse in his own mind. "Tell me what I can do to help, Mark," she said as Kimi straightened in her chair. "Please...anything at all."

A smile spread over Mark's face. His friend of these many years hadn't let him down at her discovery of his plan. He sat for a few seconds, thinking. "How's your karate?" he asked. "Are you still practicing with that five-foot Jo staff?"

"You remembered!" Carole beamed. "Yep...twice a week, religiously. I've been talking with the head of the karate club here on base and I'm seriously thinking about joining."

"There are a bunch of the members of that club helping us now," Mark said. "We could use someone with weapons experience in the gym on Tuesdays and Thursdays. We had someone who was pretty good with Escrima...but he turned out to be a bit of a hot dog. I trust you still have a KISS suit..." Carole nodded. "Think you can wrangle about six days out of your CO on short notice? If you want, I can call him this morning and talk to him."

"I've got three days vacation coming," Carole said, "and one personal. I can work on Sundays to make up the rest. I'll talk to him this morning and set it up. It shouldn't be a problem, especially since it's not six days in a row." She looked at the large clock over the serving line. "I'm on an 0800 shift today. What time are you planning dinner? I should know something by then."

"We're doing training this morning at the gym," said Mark. "We'll be back here after a shower...around 11:30, for about an hour. Can you make it?"

"I'll be here, no problem," Carole said. She then turned to Kimi, who had mostly recovered from her slip in emotion. "Kimi..." she started, "I know what you're going through right now. I've got friends who went through what you're going through. I know how tough it is, and how it can tear you up inside...but you're not just sitting around waiting for it...you're doing something that anyone in your position would want to do...but very few would do. Kimi, I want you to know that, now that I know what it is you're getting ready to do...I think you're probably the bravest person I've ever met in my life." With this, she reached again for Kimi, giving her a warm hug - then pulling back to arm's length. "I can also tell you that I can't think of anyone who could prepare you for what you're doing better than Mark here...and...I know I can't offer much...but as of right now...any way I can help you...you got it.."

"Thanks, Carole," Mark said. "I...think you know that your help is appreciated, and means a lot...to both of us." Kimi nodded in agreement.

"For something like this, I'm more than glad to help," said Carole. "Given these circumstances, you of all people should know that you could count on my support." She then looked at the clock over the serving line again. "I should get going. I'll talk with my CO right when I get there." She rose from her chair, giving Kimi a squeeze on her shoulder and a warm smile. "Be on your toes, Kimi," she said. "I'm pretty good with a Jo staff."

Kimi gave a sly smile. "The man who works with Cap'n Mark calls me 'Liquid Murder'."

Carole broke into a quick titter. "_Sugoi,_ Kimi! Okay, you two - see you back here at dinner!"

"You mean lunch??" Kimi perked.

"That's what I said...dinner." Carole replied.

Kimi grimaced, slapping her hand against her forehead. "Ahhh, not you, too!" she groaned as Mark burst into laughter.

"See you soon," Carole giggled, waving back as she walked toward the doorway.

Kimi turned back to the table, picking up her glass of orange juice and taking a sip. Her eyes slowly shifted back to Mark. "I'm sorry Cap'n Mark," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to say anything in front of Carole. Cairo just...slipped before I knew what I was saying..."

"No damage," Mark replied. He took a drink of his coffee. "Actually in a way, I'm glad you said something. Carole is a good person. I've known her for years...and I should have asked her when we ran into her on Saturday."

"She's way diamond, Cap'n Mark," Kimi said. "After you told her about the sitch, she was all about jump in and help any way she could."

"Yeah...very neat. Once I told her about your mother, I knew I could trust her." Mark then drank the rest of his coffee and glanced at his watch. "Are you about done with your breakfast? We should be getting to the gym."

Kimi took another sip of her juice and nodded. They rose together and walked down the stairway to the Jeep to head to the gym. As they approached the vehicle, Kimi asked, "Cap'n Mark? That thing that Carole said when I told her what the other guy called me? 'Sugoi'...what does that mean?"

"That's Japanese," Mark said. "When she was last here at the Air Base, before I went to Cairo, she used to hang around with a couple of people who were studying Japanese...they hung out a lot in online Japanese forums. If I remember right, 'Sugoi' is Japanese slang for 'awesome' or 'very cool'."

"Oh...it's like when I say 'shiznekkin' then."

Mark looked at Kimi for a second, canting his head. "Uh--sure!" he nodded quickly. Kimi responded with a quick giggle as Mark backed the Jeep from the parking slot.

8:04 AM.  
Upon entering the gym, they went directly to their respective locker rooms and changed into workout clothing - Mark in a dark gray sweatsuit, and Kimi wearing dark purple sweatpants and a "midriff" t-shirt in a lighter shade of purple. They each brought a towel with them from the locker rooms.

They went to the front desk where Mark asked for a paper listing the machines one should focus on in order to attain more flexibility and range of motion. He read for a moment, then led Kimi to a bench with an adjustable incline, surrounded by a system of pulleys and long, flexible bars made from carbon steel which provided progressive amounts of resistance.

Mark motioned Kimi to the bench, and she returned a slightly puzzled look. "Umm, Cap'n Mark? ...Shouldn't I...do a little stretching before this?"

"I used to think that, too," Mark said as he looked at the paper. "One of the trainers who helped me get my first black belt told me that muscles are like rubber...they stretch better when they're warm." He then reached toward the back of the machine, making a couple of adjustments to set a weight resistance. "For about the last six years or so, I've been doing my stretching after my exercises...and it's made a world of difference. There's also less chance of straining a muscle that way."

Kimi held an arm out in front of her, studying it as she turned her palm up - then smiled. "Makes sense," she said, curling her hand into a fist and releasing it. "I just never thought that way before...but it makes sense."

Mark walked about four feet to his left to an identical machine, reaching to set the weight resistance, then sitting on the bench. "Let me show you the first couple of exercises. Then you can do them along with me." He reached over his head, retrieving a couple of looped hand grips on the ends of cables, and pulling them down a few inches, taking up the slack. Kimi followed his instruction, reaching for grips above her and doing the same. Mark ran through the first exercises for Kimi, raising his hands together over his head and pulling down in an arc; then a variation, this time moving his arms outward, down to his sides, and up again. He then placed his feet through the grips, tightening the loops, and did a couple of exercises, raising and lowering his legs, first straight until vertical, and back - then another, bending his knee, bringing his leg to his chest and straightening it again.

"Now you," Mark said. "Ready? First with the hands together." Kimi imitated the movements she was shown as Mark went through them again in sets of 20 repetitions each. She noticed that while the effort to go through the motions of the exercises wasn't great with the resistance Mark had set, she could immediately feel the arm exercises having an effect on the muscles in her upper chest and shoulders, and the leg raises awakening the muscles in her thighs. "All of these exercises will tone your muscles at the limits of your range of movement," Mark said as he slipped the grips from his feet. "Just a half hour every morning and you'll really notice a difference."

Kimi also took the grips off her feet, slowly letting them retract to their positions over her head as Mark stood from his bench, putting his towel around his neck. "Tomorrow, I'll show you some exercises to add to the ones we did today," he said. "By the end of the week, you'll be going through all eight in the regimen." Mark then pointed to the exercise floor, where a small group of people had taken up places, and were going through a short warm-up. "This is a low-impact aerobics class that meets every day...there's a lot of stretching toward the end of the routine...that'll take us up to 0900, then we have the floor for karate until 1100."

Mark guided Kimi to a place on the floor as the instructor called the class to order, started some music on the small stereo beside her, and began the exercise. Kimi thought of the routine as a sort of dance as she followed the instructor's moves, swinging her arms in wide arcs as she bounced slightly to the beat of the music.

As they neared the end of the routine, the instructor told everyone to sit on the floor for their "cooldown." They took up places on the floor, their legs spread wide, and reached in slow arcs to either side, first over their head and bending to their side, then moving their arms toward each of their feet. Kimi could feel the warmth spreading through her torso as she dipped her head, her fingers outstretched toward her toes. As they stretched, Mark looked toward the door and smiled slightly as several of Kimi's karate opponents began to file in, all carrying gym bags. They gave a small wave to Mark as they walked past the exercise floor on their way to the gym

8:58 AM.  
The aerobics instructor had gotten to her feet, thanking the class and reminding them that there would be another session the next morning. Mark and Kimi also stood. "Feels better stretching after exercise, doesn't it," he asked as Kimi retrieved her towel from the floor.

Kimi brushed lightly at her neck. "Yeah," she said, slightly surprised. "For years, I've always stretched before a workout, either for exercises or practicing moves. I don't know why, but...this morning, I feel more..."

"Loose?"

"Yeah," Kimi replied, a smile widening over her face. "All about loose." She punctuated this by bringing her left knee up a bit - then again while jumping slightly and suddenly firing her right leg into the air, her foot reaching far above her head, her knee nearly touching her nose.

"Whoa," said Mark, noting the height of Kimi's kick. "See? Your range of motion is already increased, just from a single session. That's the highest I've seen you kick yet."

Kimi reached to the back of her thigh. "I don't think I'll be all about doing that again right away...I felt a little...ping...back here."

"Heh," Mark chuckled. "It's best not to overdo, anyway. The range will come soon enough...and the...'ping' will go away." Mark then motioned to the back of the gym, where a few of the opponents were coming through the entrance to the locker rooms, having donned their KISS suits. "Good timing," he said. "Looks like school's about to start." Mark then pointed to a double doorway about halfway along the wall. Craig had entered the gym, and was rolling the cart carrying the folding table and chairs from the equipment room. "Stay here," Mark said. "I'll get my keys and get my laptop case out of the Jeep."

"Umm...do I need my Escrima...?" asked Kimi, motioning slowly in the direction of the locker rooms.

"Not today," Mark replied. "I'll be teaching you a few moves this morning, and you'll be working them against opponents."

"I'll help Craig set stuff up," Kimi grinned as Mark started in the direction of the locker rooms. She greeted Craig as he wheeled the cart along the edge of the exercise mat, then helped unfold the table and chairs, setting them near one of the connection terminals in the floor. After a few moments, Mark returned from outside with his case, and set up his laptop and microphone as he had on Saturday.

Mark spent a few minutes addressing the fight trainers about the sequence of events on this morning, then started the session. He would demonstrate a strike or block on an opponent in "real time" - then go through it again for Kimi, step-by-step, explaining each part of the move and the reasoning behind it. Then he would ask Kimi to come forward and repeat each of the motions on an opponent, then execute the complete sequence. After they had gone through three or four moves in this fashion, Mark would have an opponent square off against Kimi, telling her to defend herself only with the moves she had just learned. Toward the end of the session, in the second hour, Mark turned Kimi loose on opponents, instructing her to focus on integrating the new strikes and blocks into her repetoire. At the end of the session, Mark thanked each of the fight trainers for their morning's work as they filed past the table, their face patches removed. In turn, some of the fighters talked with Kimi, remarking on her skills and movements. Mark and Kimi then headed to the locker rooms themselves for showers as Craig dismantled the table and chairs.

11:26 AM  
Base Exchange  
The two entered the dining area, and Kimi immediately began to scan the room, looking for Carole as Mark took a place in line. Kimi gave the room another quick look-over - then took a tray from the stack at the end of the rails and joined Mark in line. "I don't see Carole anywhere, Cap'n Mark," she said.

Mark looked up at the clock over the serving line. "Well, it's not quite 1130 yet," he said. "She should be along any moment now, though." They slid their trays a few feet along the rails. Mark turned to Kimi as a phone rang by the cashier. "What do you feel like for dinner, Ki?" he asked.

"Some lunch," Kimi retorted quickly in a matter-of-fact tone, a hint of a smirk on her face.

Mark couldn't help but snicker. "Well, there's plenty of both."

The clerk behind the serving line was the same one who had served breakfast. He returned to his place at the serving line after answering the phone, and perked slightly as Mark moved before him in front of various containers. "Are you Captain Mark Broderson?" he asked.

"Yes," Mark replied, "that's right."

The clerk reached for a small covered dish under the counter. "Someone asked that this be saved for you," he said, passing Mark the dish over the "sneeze shield." Mark gave a puzzled look first to the clerk, and then to Kimi as he took the dish, and slowly lifted the cover. The dish was filled with bare lettuce - and a handwritten note sat on top:

-...you were expecting maybe arugula and radicchio??  
P.S.: Check your six-

Mark's eyes slowly closed as a smile crossed his face. "....Caarrolle..." he drew out, his head raising slightly. Kimi turned quickly to the blonde woman, who was now standing behind Mark, trying to stifle a smug grin.

"Hi Carole," Kimi said. "Where were you? I was all about check the room just a minute ago, and I didn't see you."

"You forgot to check the restrooms," Carole smiled.

"Tipped the clerk to my approach with a phone call," said Mark as he turned.

"Thaaat's what cells are for," Carole smirked, waving a small silver phone in her hand.

"And the arugula score at mid-day is tied at one-all," Mark said. "Grab a tray."

"Don't mind if I do," said Carole, moving to take a tray from the beginning of the serving line and sliding into place just behind Kimi. "Good session this morning?"

"Yeah," Kimi replied. "Cap'n Mark showed me some new blocks. One is a joint-lock arm takedown. It's all about drop an opponent quicker than I could just by wrapping their arm."

"She learns quick," Mark added. "Even quicker than I thought she would."

Kimi had turned her attention to the serving line as Mark and Carole talked. She picked out a small salad and French dressing, coupled with a dish of cut watermelon, cantelope and honeydew melon. Mark chose a fish filet sandwich with some fries, and Carole went with a "hoagie" sandwich and a bag of potato chips. At the beverage counter, Carole and Mark got large glasses of Coke, while Kimi chose iced tea. They picked out a table near the far wall again and sat to eat.

Kimi opened the packet of dressing and applied it to her salad, then reached for a slice of watermelon from the other dish. "You two get along as if you've known each other a long time," she started, "Cap'n Mark...you said you've known Carole for years...how long?

"I've known Carole for...man, it must be almost eight years now," Mark smiled first at Kimi, then to Carole, and dribbled a line of ketchup over his fries.

"Yeah," Carole added. "We first met here at the 111th, back when I was still a network admin assistant. I transfered into Encryption a bit after Mark got married. I was one of the alternate bridesmaids for the wedding. Mark transfered to Cairo about a year after that."

Kimi's gaze slowly lowered to her dish. "...After his wife was killed there..." she said quietly.

Mark was picking a few fries from his plate when Kimi said this. He raised his head quickly, exchanging a look with Carole, then looked at Kimi, his eyebrow raising. "How did you know that, Ki?"

"One of the men who came to take me to the helicopter told me what happened," Kimi returned slowly. "He said he worked with you in Cairo after you transfered there."

"That would be Johnny," said Mark with a bit of a smile. "He was on the primary investigation team after the bombing. He started the preliminary work while I came back here and took care of some business, then put in for the transfer to Cairo West to join the investigation."

"He--" Kimi corrected herself "--Johnny...said that you didn't rest until you got them all."

"Captured every one of them...those who thought they could fight it out were killed." Mark took a drink of his soda. "I learned something, too...there's no negotiating or dealing with terrorists. They want what they want...whether it's to protest, or just to make a point...they will use the most shocking and horrific means to do it...and they don't care who gets in the way. The bombing in that store was meant to kill a cabinet member visiting Cairo from another country, who had very strong opinions against the country the terrorists were from."

Kimi's eyes returned to her dish. "I'm sorry for bringing it up, Cap'n Mark," she said. "I hope you're not mad at me."

Mark reached for Kimi's hand. "I'm not mad, Ki," he said. "Not at all. I was just surprised that you knew about my wife." He punctuated this with a slight squeeze and a few pats on her hand. Kimi responded with a small smile and a slow nod. Mark then turned to Carole. "How'd things go with your CO?"

"Piece of cake," Carole beamed. "You said Saturday that the sessions would be in the mornings--" Mark nodded. "--so I told him I needed to take half-days on the next three Tuesdays and Thursdays. I said it was to clear up some personal business. He said that he had no problem with it, and just signed the request and let me fill it out. I won't even have to work any Sundays to make up time."

"Good deal," Mark smiled.

"So you can come tomorrow?" Kimi perked.

"I'll be there with bells on," replied Carole.

"You'd better be there with more than that on," Mark smirked. "Ki here knows moves they just don't teach normal red belts." Kimi's response to this was a slight blush.

Mark sipped at his soda again and perked slightly. "You know what, Ki? Just to prove that I'm not mad...I'll spring for dinner at my place tonight. Carole, you come too. I'll get Craig to come." Mark then looked at each of the girls. "What sounds good to you two?"

Kimi looked down at her salad and fruit; at the same time, Carole studied her sandwich and chips for a moment. They then raised their heads simultaneously, looking at each other. Carole reached for Kimi's hand, turning it palm up and lowering it below the table, hiding the view from Mark as she traced something on it with the tip of her finger. A sly grin spread across Kimi's face as she did so, accompanied with a quick nod. They turned to Mark, still with that sly grin, and uttered their response simultaneously:

"Chinese."

"Ooo-kaayy," Mark smiled widely. "But the only close Chinese place is off-base. We get done about 1700, Carole. Head over to the COTQ about that time. I'll drop Kimi off and let you both in while I go get the food."

"Sounds like a plan," Carole said. "Bring on the egg rolls."

"It's all about crab rangoons," Kimi added, popping a slice of melon into her mouth.

They went through the rest of their meal, and Carole rose to leave, wishing Kimi luck in the afternoon's activities. Kimi and Mark followed shortly after, heading for the Jeep to go to the firing range. For the first hour, Mark let Kimi become more comfortable with her pistol, instructing her on how to improve her aim, especially in "quick fire" situations - having her lower the weapon to the counter until he barked "fire" - and she would have to quickly raise the pistol and hit the cardboard silhouette, first just hitting it anywhrere, then focusing on specific parts of the body that Mark would call out.

As the afternoon progressed, Mark introduced Kimi to the holster she would be using, made of a black, stiff nylon material and softer nylon straps with "quikclick" buckles, and showed her how it fit to her body; the large strap over her shoulder, the gun hanging about six inches under her left armpit, along the middle of her ribs; another, smaller strap around her torso to keep the pistol against her side; and a third strap running from her left shoulder to under her right armpit, to keep the large strap on her shoulder during vigorous physical movement. Mark showed her how to adjust the straps to provide a snug fit to her torso without restricting movement, and how to position the weapon for quickest retrieval, while still being out of the way when she had to fight. Mark gave a tug on the holster, making sure it would hold position. "How's the fit?" he asked.

Kimi swung her arms in slow arcs, testing her range of movement with the new equipment. "Kind of tight," she said. "Will it restrict me much in karate, though?"

"It shouldn't," Mark replied. "Starting tomorrow, you'll be wearing it during your karate sessions, so you can get used to moving with it on. Next week, you'll be wearing it with the pistol in the holster, to get you used to the weight. I'll also have you go through some combined exercises in the last week where you'll be doing both fighting and shooting against your opponents...you'll be using a paintball gun for that." Mark then instructed Kimi in how to holster and unholster her pistol, showing her how to undo the Velcro strap that went around the back of the grip with her trigger finger so she could unsheath the weapon in one quick, seamless motion. Kimi spent the rest of the afternoon practicing drawing the pistol from the holster and firing on the cardboard target. Mark was pleased to note that her work in karate sharpened her hand-eye coordination; targeting for Kimi was not proving to be the problem that he had thought it would be, once he worked her through the initial fear of handling a firearm.

After the practice, Mark and Kimi made their way back to the COTQ, where Carole had been waiting at the front desk for only a few moments. Mark knocked on Craig's door, and the four went into Mark's quarters, where they decided on the evening menu before Mark called the order in to the Chinese restaurant, which was about a mile outside the front gate of the base. While Mark went to retrieve the meal, the other three engaged in a couple of games of Rummy.

6:14 PM.  
A loud banging at the door startled the three. Craig rose from the couch and looked through the peephole - then quickly unlocked the door to help Mark, whose arms were full of large bags from the restaurant. Carole and Kimi also stood from their seats on the floor, each taking a bag. Mark set the rest of the bags on the coffee table, then went into the kitchen for plates and utensils as Carole began to sort food from the bags. "Look at how much wild rice they gave us!" she exclaimed, pulling two large packages from one bag.

"Yeah," Mark said as he set the plates and a handful of silverware onto the table. "There's also ten egg rolls in that bag. The guy behind the counter was throwing in all sorts of extra stuff, since I ordered such a large quantity of the almond chicken." He pointed to another bag. "That's full of soy sauce, duck sauce, hot mustard for the rangoons--"

"Hot mustard!" Kimi chimed. "Shiznekkin', Cap'n Mark!"

Carole gave Kimi a quizzical look. "It's her word for 'Sugoi'," Mark chuckled. He then turned to Craig, who now had his own expresson of mild confusion. Mark motioned a thumb in Carole's direction. "It's her word for "awesome," he said.

Craig looked at both women and shrugged. "I speak English...mostly," he offered. This brought laughter from everyone.

Mark patted Craig on the back. "Thaaat's why we keep you around," he snickered, and Carole giggled. Mark then turned back for the kitchen as Carole took a spoon and dug into the wild rice, scooping some onto her plate. "What are we drinking?" Mark asked as he opened the refrigerator.

Craig looked from his chair to the refrigerator; Carole leaned from her seat on the couch; and Kimi scooted a bit along the floor, turning and leaning to look. The three uttered a nearly simultaneous "Coke." Mark pulled four cans from a plastic-ringed six pack and brought them into the living room, setting the last one in front of Carole as she scooped a fair amount of the almond chicken onto her plate, then passed it to Mark, who sat and had just taken a scoop of wild rice and passed the box to Craig. Kimi went light on the almond chicken, deciding to fill up more on an egg roll and four crab rangoons, with a generous amount of hot mustard which she pooled on her plate.

7:02 PM.  
Kimi sopped up the last bit of mustard on her plate with a bit of crust from one of the rangoons. "Thanks for the meal, "Cap'n Mark," she said. Craig and Carole echoed this.

"That was great chicken," Carole groaned, "but I think my eyes were bigger than my stomach. I don't even have room for one of the egg rolls."

"Well, you did take a lot of the chicken," Mark said. "I can see why you'd be full...but take a couple egg rolls with you for later when you leave."

"Yeah," Kimi nodded, agreeing. "I'm full now, but with all the training and stuff all day, I might be all about snack before bed."

"I know you have the karate in the mornings," Carole asked, "but what is the rest of your day like?"

"After lunch--" Kimi started, then gave Mark an exaspirated look as he tried to conceal a snicker. She continued with a mock frown, her bottom lip pouting slightly "--after, 'diinnuurrr'," she drew out, "Cap'n Mark and I go to the firing range and I practice with my new gun...well, my first gun ever, actually."

"She got aquainted with her chest holster today," Mark said, smiling at Kimi. "We went through about an hour of the draw-and-fire motion...not bad for her first day, if I do say so myself."

Kimi suddenly rose from her seat on the floor, walking to her gym bag by the chair Craig was in. "Cap'n Mark made up a time schedule for during the week, if you want to see it." Carole nodded, and Kimi crouched next to the bag, searching through it. "It's not here," she said, slightly frustrated. "I must have left it in the Jeep."

Mark pointed in the direction of his desk. "I've got another copy printed out, Ki. It's in the open folder on my desk."

Kimi turned back, smiling at Mark - then sprung to her feet and crossed the room to the desk, hunching slightly over it and shuffling through a couple of sheets of paper until she found the schedule, sliding it from the folder. She began to stand straight - and then froze.

The small framed picture at the back of Mark's desk.

Kimi reached for the frame, picking it up and turning to Mark, still studying the picture. "She's beautiful, Cap'n Mark...who is she? She looks like a Cel--"

"Her name is Melfina," Mark interjected slowly, then paused. "...she was my wife."

Kimi's eyes, now wide with a mix of wonder and realization, slowly raised to Mark - back to the picture - then up to Mark again. She suddenly felt as if she were holding a priceless work of art. "You..." she started haltingly, the amazement of her discovery now sifting into the tone of her voice, "...you were...married to a Celler...?" She crossed the room slowly, moving to the couch. Carole shifted slightly to the left to make room as Kimi sat on the center cushion between her and Mark.

"A little over a year after she crossed," Mark said, looking at the picture as Kimi cradled it in her hands. "We met in the spring of 2012. I had been doing a little work with one of the Cross Agents for a few months, helping her with the wording of the CENAP Pact...we actually became good friends during that time, and she learned that I was a fan of Japanese anime. She would bring disks of different anime series for me to watch...and all the old movies from decades ago...the Akira series...Bubble Gum Crisis...Galaxy Express. One night she gave me a copy of the series 'Outlaw Star'...I couldn't take my eyes from the screen the first time I saw Melfina. One thing led to another, and one night, the Cross Agent gave me some things, and told me what to do. There was a small crystal that looked kind of like a vase with a cap on it...a paper with writing, kind of like poetry...and a--"

"--a candle," Kimi finished, almost in a whisper.

Mark's eyes were soft with remembrance as he looked up from the picture at the teen. "Yeah...a candle. A few nights later--"

"--the first night of the new moon," Kimi said.

"Yeah..." said Mark. "I set the crystal in front of a mirror...lit the candle, and read from the paper. There was a bright light - the brightest thing I've ever seen - but I wasn't blinded by it--"

"--because you believed."

Mark nodded. "Melfina...walked right out of my mirror...she was just as much here as any of us...but she just...walked out of my mirror and said hi."

"Just like my mom did with my dad," Kimi said in a soft voice. "He saved all the things from her Cross. He has them in a big display case, along with the mirror. It's in the front room of our house." She paused for a moment. "--all except the crystal. He shattered the crystal the day they were married, and he had the cap made into a necklace for her to wear."

Carole listened as Kimi spoke, marveling at her knowledge of how the two worlds interact. "You...know about all this from your mother?" she asked.

"They came home while I was watching some tapes of her show that I found. That's the day I found out she was a Celler. She told me everything about it that night...we stayed up all night talking." Kimi looked down at the picture again, studying it for a second - then turned back to Mark, tipping the picture to him slightly. "What was her fragrance, Cap'n Mark?"

Mark slowly closed his eyes for a second, calling back the memory. "Jasmine," he said.

"Mom has vanilla," Kimi said. Then "Do you remember which Cross Agent brought you the candle and stuff?"

"It's kind of hard not to," said Mark with a slight smile. "I still talk with her often. She's one of the three originals who started Crossing Cellers...and for years, she's been working as a sort of liason between the environments, educating Fleshers and Cellers alike about their counterparts. Her name is Misty. Misty Visione."

"Mom has told me about her before. Mom's Cross Agent was Angelica...G-something...Guardia."

"Misty and I have talked about her more than once," Mark said. "She really did a lot of work with Cellers, and was close friends with a lot of them. Angelica originally wrote most of the incantations for the Crosses."

"Mom and Dad still talk with her, once in a while," Kimi said. "Even I have."

Mark gave Kimi a puzzled look. "Ki...How is that possible...? I thought Angelica was killed in an accident over 15 years ago..."

"It was...kind of like a dream...only it wasn't. She pinched me...and when I woke up, I had a red mark on my arm where she pinched me." Kimi's face fell a little now. "She talked to me the night I called you...she helped me decide to try and save Mom...she...took me to a dark place...she told me she couldn't tell me what to do...but she said to 'let my heart be the anchor...and anything is possible'."

Mark's eyes widened. The straw.

"That was what helped you decide to do this," he said. "I was worried that something I said had scared you into it."

"No," said Kimi, "you didn't scare me, Cap'n Mark. Angelica did, though. She showed me things I...don't really want to talk about...and she told me a lot of things." Kimi's eyes now widened as she recalled Angelica's words to her. "She even said to tell you something, Cap'n Mark...I just remembered. She told me to tell you...the answer is yes."

Mark looked at Kimi, his brow furrowed as he searched his memory.

"...She said that you had been...kind of praying for an answer."

Mark's gaze on the teen suddenly intensified for a second, and his jaw went slightly slack as the connection of what she said hit him. He then shuddered a bit as if to shake himself back to reality, his expression becoming softer. "Dreams are nice, Ki," he said, "but wishing alone doesn't make something come true, or undo something...especially something as final as--"

Kimi reached to take Mark's hand. "Angelica told me that..." she paused, trying to remember the statement word for word "...that if there is even one iter--...iteration of a Celler left in either environment...that other iterations that...have passed...can be brought back." She then moved to place the picture frame into Mark's large hand, putting her other hand under his, cradling it and the picture between her hands. "Cap'n Mark...I couldn't be about make this up even if I tried...and I don't think that Angelica would make this up, if it was really her that talked to me." She then perked for a second. "Talk to Misty! If Angelica still talks with Mom and Dad, I bet she talks with Misty, too. See if you can call her or e-mail her or something, and talk about it."

Kimi then glanced at the clock on the wall in the kitchen. "I'm going to go back to my room. I kind of promised the kids from the youth club that I would be online tonight for some more backgammon." She rose from the couch. "I think I'll take a couple of egg rolls for later," she said, removing them from a box and wrapping them in a napkin. "About 6:30 tomorrow, Cap'n Mark?"

Mark's face had melted into a slightly blank expression. "Yeah...0630 tomorrow," he said.

"Bye, Craig," Kimi waved. "I'm all about ready for you tomorrow, Carole," she smiled, opening the door.

As it closed, Carole turned to Mark. "...Do you believe her...?" she asked softly.

Mark's expression didn't change. "It...it sounds just too incredible," he said, slowly shaking his head, "but she's right...I have been...praying for an answer...for about three years now." He turned to Carole as a tear escaped along his right cheek. "...If Angelica actually talked to her--" he choked back a sob "--I've never known a Cross Agent to lie...about anything." Carole reached for Mark as his voice trailed off into sobs. "I have to get a hold of Misty," he said heavingly and falling into Carole's arms, "and see what I have to do for my Melfina-to come ba-aa-c-ck--"

to be continued...


	15. Week One Events

**15. Week One Events**

Early on Tuesday, Carole met with Kimi and Mark at the BX for breakfast. Mark brought along the military waiver and consent and disclosure forms for Carole to fill out to become part of the training team, and briefed her on the nature of the training sessions. After breakfast they went to the gym, where Kimi and Mark went to their respective locker rooms to change while Carole signed for a locker tall enough to accept her Jo staff as well as her personal items, which she retrieved from her car while Mark continued building on Kimi's weight training and toning regimen. As Kimi went through her aerobics routine, Carole went into the locker room to change into her KISS suit. She came out and went to an unused corner of the exercise floor, going through a series of exercises of her own, focusing on loosening up her arms and upper torso with the assistance of the four-foot Jo staff.

During her own cooldown stretching, when she would bend in that direction, Kimi was drawn to watching the style of the tall blonde woman and how her movements seemed to give the illusion that the hardwood staff was more an extension of her body than merely a tool of defense. Carole was now swinging the staff back and forth in wide arcs. She next began weaving her arms figure-eight style, faster and faster, the ends of the staff slicing the air on either side of her like twin scythes. Carole then suddenly brought the staff down hard onto the floor in front of her and raised it quickly over her head, twirling it like the rotor of a helicopter, her hands mixing, working the center of the staff as it spun above her.

As the aerobics session ended, Mark and Kimi got to their feet, Mark going to the locker room for his laptop case. Kimi walking to the edge of the exercise floor and greeting Craig, who had brought out the cart and was setting up the table and chairs as she approached. By this time, most of the fight trainers had entered and changed into their impact suits. Some of them had been studying Carole's warmup routine with her Jo staff and they assembled in a small group on the other side of the exercise floor, talking with her while the rest of the fighters came from the locker rooms.

**i. Unplugged.**  
Tuesday, June 25th, 9:08 AM, Eastgate time  
Tuesday, June 25th, 5:08 PM, Cairo time  
-19 Days  
Mark returned from the locker room, connecting his laptop into the access panel in the floor and hooked up his microphone. He then reached into his gym bag, retrieving Kimi's chest holster and stepped around the table. "Ever done any sparring against a Jo or Bo staff, Ki?" he asked.

"A little," said Kimi. "I know my skillsheet says that I've been trained...but I haven't had any official testing. I know the key to beating someone who has one is all about get inside of the stick."

"That's it exactly," Mark replied. "The staff is a weapon of extension...so the way to make it ineffective is to get beyond the inside range of the extension...take away your opponent's advantage."

Kimi was reaching for her leather Escrima sleeve on the table when Mark stopped her. "Put this on first," he said, offering the black nylon holster. Kimi removed her hand from the sleeve and took the holster from Mark, sliding the shoulder strap up her arm and fastening the other two straps, snugging them into place. "Your sidearm is heavier than your sticks," he said. "Having something under the straps might make it more likely for the holster to shift."

Kimi picked up her Escrima sleeve, moving the strap over her head to her right shoulder and fastened the other strap around her waist. She then adjusted it slightly, tugging to make sure the straps of the sleeve were not sitting on top of the straps of the holster. "It's all about more equipment," she said, a slight apprehension in her voice as she gave the straps a final tug and swept her arms in front of her, checking her movement.

"That's why you're practicing with the equipment on," Mark said. "You'll get more used to it. In time, you won't even notice a difference." Mark then returned to the table, sitting in his chair and sliding the microphone clip behind his ear. "Ready?" Kimi nodded with a grin, and began to walk toward the center of the exercise floor, prompting a smile from Mark as he tapped a few keys to turn on the microphone. "Number Seven," he called out.

10:13 AM.  
Mark had started the session slowly, allowing Kimi a moment to check and make adjustments to her holster and sleeve after each encounter with an opponent. As the morning progressed, the pace increased to that of the assessments on Saturday, with Kimi being challenged at a nearly constant rate.

"Number Fifteen" came through the speakers. A tall figure stood from a corner of the exercise floor. Kimi turned and squared in that direction as the figure approached, carrying the five-foot hardwood Jo staff. The figure stopped about six feet in front of Kimi and slowly bent, placing the staff on the floor; it then stood straight, struck a fight pose and moved a couple of steps to its left, away from the staff.

Kimi responded with a slight smile, knowing this was Carole - and wanting this chance to give Mark's friend a little display of what Craig had termed "Liquid Murder." She shook out her hands - then stood straight and tall. making a slight bowing motion in Carole's direction.

Mark pulled the microphone away from his face and snickered as Craig leaned to him. "She's doing the same thing Sievers did on Saturday," Craig said as Kimi brought her arms up in front of her, elbows even with her hands, and curled her left hand over her right fist.

"It's the Kempo Salute," Mark replied.

"And each of these motions means something?"

"Oh yeah," Mark translated as the teen continued. "She's saying, 'This is my style...Kempo Karate--'"

Kimi then uncurled her hands and moved her palms together, her fingers straight up.

"'--I pray we will not fight--'"

Kimi opened her palms toward the suited Carole, still connected at the thumbs and forefingers. She raised her hands slightly to look at her opponent through the diamond-shaped opening between her hands.

"'--I will try to see the good in you--'"

Kimi curled her fingers in, rolling her hands palm-up and opening them to Carole, now touching along her little fingers.

"'--I show you, my hands are empty--'"

She curled her fingers again and turned her fists over, touching thumb-to-thumb.

"'--but if we must fight--'"

Kimi then made a quick and sudden move, tightening her arms as her fists flashed apart from each other about two feet.

"'--I will tear you apart.'"

She then turned her fists knuckles-down, and brought them back to either side of her waist. "Why would she go through all that?" Craig asked. "This isn't formal karate."

"No, it's not," Mark said. "Most of the time in informal matches, the Salute is a show of respect to an opponent...but I think this is just a little bit of play on Ki's part. Ki knows her opponent is Carole...and the Salute is sometimes used to psyche an opponent into thinking you're a 'by the book' fighter."

Craig laughed softly. "From what I've seen her do, Kimi could write her _own_ book."

"Carole doesn't know that," Mark smirked, adding, "...yet." He straightened in his chair, repositioning his microphone as Kimi now moved into a fight stance and took a slow step toward Carole to square off. Carole did the same, bringing the two to within a couple feet of each other.

Carole took the first swing, a flash of her right arm. Kimi brought her left up quickly, slapping Carole's strike away with the back of her fist. Both retracted quickly, each circling slowly to their left, sizing each other. Carole swung with her right again, closely followed by a left at Kimi's midsection. Kimi blocked both strikes, the fighters' retractions again as quick as their actions.

Carole took another cross-swing at Kimi, following it quickly with a roundhouse back kick with her left leg. Kimi again blocked the punch, swiping at it with her left hand - then suddenly crouched as Carole's leg swept above her. When Carole completed her spin and squared again, Kimi leaped into the air, planning to vault over the suited blonde woman, land behind her and give a quick kick to the kidney.

The second Kimi left the ground, Carole quickly bent and crouched, her head nearly on the floor. As Kimi sprang over her, Carole twisted and shot a leg into the air, catching Kimi on the thigh, causing her to spin in mid-air. Kimi caught her bearings, tumbling to the floor and rolling to a crouch about a foot from the Jo staff Carole had laid down. She spun quicky to see Carole roll her shoulder under and jump to her feet. Kimi reacted, grabbing the hardwood staff in her right hand, standing and bringing her arm up quickly, the staff sliding up until it was caught by her left hand and was now at an angle across her body.

"This is new," Craig said, watching Carole strike a defensive fighting stance, preparing for the unexpected threat posed by her opponent using her own weapon of choice against her.

"Yeah...it is," said Mark. "I know Ki has staff defense training on her skillsheet, but I didn't see anything about her working attacks with one."

The two watched as a smile slowly spread over Kimi's face. She stood for a moment - then thrust her hands at Carole, tossing her the staff and slowly circling to her right, reaching over her shoulder to slide her Escrima from their sleeve and bringing them down into both hands, the sticks shifting to an expanding "X" in front of her. Carole caught the staff, tilting it back and forth in a slight arc as the two edged toward each other.

Carole thrust the higher end of the staff at Kimi with her right hand. Kimi flashed her left hand up, her stick blocking the strike. Carole swung again with her right, instantly following with a lower swing with the opposite end of the 5' staff. Kimi blocked, repelling the staff, two loud "kleks" pealing through the gym from the collision of Jo and Escrima.

Carole suddenly swung the staff to point at Kimi and thrust the end at her shoulder. Kimi reacted by ducking slightly and bringing her left arm up to trap the staff against the top of her shoulder, the inside of her elbow wrapped against the wood.

Carole gripped her staff tighter and tugged it to her right, pushing against Kimi's elbow, jerking the teen in that direction - then quickly to the left in an effort to free it, withdrawing it at the same time. The staff burst free of Kimi's grip, slapping against the side of her head as it came back, its edge scratching deep into the skin just below her left ear.

Kimi uttered a quick, pained shriek as she recoiled from the blow, her left hand moving to her head as it reeled down and to the right. "Whoa!" Mark burst out, standing and reaching quickly for the whistle around his neck, giving three quick blows on it to stop the action.

Carole retracted and rested the end of the Jo staff against the floor, relaxing from her fight stance. "You okay, Kimi?" she asked.

Kimi said nothing as she slowly straightened and brought her hand from her head to look at it, now with crimson smears of blood along her fingertips. The wince of pain on her mouth slowly became a tight-lipped sneer of anger as her eyes shifted from her hand to Carole - eyes now narrowing and filling with a seething rage that Mark could see from across the floor as the silver streaks in the teen's pupils began to glint from the light in the room.

Mark took a step around the table, removing his earclip. "Ki?--"

"--Rrr-y_AAAAAHHH!!!_"

Kimi's face erupted into a fierce wild-eyed contortion as she screamed, now holding the two Escrima like a baseball bat. She took an explosive swing at Carole, who brought her Jo staff up from the floor to block. The hardwood of the staff stung against Carole's hands as it splintered into two, the top half twisting into the air out of Carole's grip. Another quick, vicious swing - and Kimi's sticks landed hard against the side of Carole's head, the force knocking her off her feet and sprawling her onto the floor.

"Jesus, she's come unplugged!" Craig exclaimed as he rose from his chair.

"Get the med staff!" Mark said quickly to Craig, then turned back to the floor and blew the whistle again. "Ki!?" he shouted, now running from the table toward the center of the floor. "KI!!"

Kimi lunged onto Carole holding both ends of the Escrima and drove them against the tall woman's throat as she landed, her arms stiff as she leaned into them, still growling through her gritted teeth, her eyes ablaze with rage. Carole was still a bit disoriented from the shock of Kimi's attack and the blow to her head. She brought up her hands, struggling against the teen's rage. A few of the fighters began to move quickly across the floor toward the scene. "Get out of the way!" Mark shouted at them as he raced across the floor.

Mark reached the two women on the floor and dived at Kimi, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her off of Carole as he rolled to his back, using the momentum to roll Kimi to the mat about five feet away. They both sprang to their feet simultaneously, Kimi still with a hold on one of her Escrima as she rose to face Mark's own expression of infuriation matching hers.

"What-the-_HELL _was--" Mark started - then stopped as Kimi, reacting more on instinct than on reason, cocked her arm back, her knuckles white as she gripped the stick tightly. Mark's voice lowered, still with a firm tone, his eyes locked on the teen's, shaking his head slightly "...if you so much as raise that stick to me--"

"_WHAT,_ Cap'n Mark!?" Kimi shot out, her voice tinged with a mix of anger and emotion. "You're a black belt! It's all about trash me??"

Mark's expression softened a bit. "No, Ki," he said, loosening his stance to stand straighter, his arms slowly relaxing to his sides. "I would do nothing to stop you. But we'd be all done here...we'd pack it up. You'd go home to Eastgate...I'd go back to Cairo. There would be no point in training you any further if you can't even control --"

Kimi's grip loosened on the Escrima as Mark spoke - and he stopped as the stick slipped from her fingers, She sank into a sitting position on the floor, her legs crossing and her hands plopping limply into her lap. Her sneer melted as a tear slid down her cheek and edged her mouth into a deep frown, her bottom lip quivering ever so slightly.

Two members of the medical staff had run onto the floor to Carole, who was now sitting up. She pressed places on her forehead and her face patch fell away, revealing a mixed expression of slight shock and pain. One of the staff members gently helped Carole remove her headpiece, then began to examine her head, neck and throat.

Mark made his way to sit on the floor in front of Kimi as another man approached, crouched and set a small medical kit on the floor. The man looked into Kimi's eyes for a moment, checking for signs of a concussion - then tilted her head slightly to inspect the wound.

Mark was now trying to make some sense of what he had seen transpire as a result of Kimi's emotions taking her over in a fight. He slowly let out an exhale, and much of his aggravation left with it. "...'Hair trigger'?"

Kimi's eyes slowly rose from the floor to Mark. "Yeah..." she said sheepishly, "but I still defeated my opponent..."

"Ki..." Mark started, "you didn't defeat Carole. You ripped into her after I had blown the whistle to stop the fighting. She had stood down, and you took unfair advantage of that. Your actions were fueled by your emotions...when they should have been guided by your karate discipline and experience. The only person you defeated a few minutes ago...was yourself."

As Mark said the last, Kimi immediately recalled her mother's words after the incident at the Cairo airport; "Nobody...and nothing...can defeat you faster than your own emotions," she echoed them quietly, her eyes returning to the floor.

"Now she remembers," Mark said, his eyes rolling to the ceiling. "Ki...if there had been multiple opponents just then, your emotion would have left you vunerable to their attack while you were focused on a single target."

The medical attendant now brought a small cloth coated with an antiseptic and a topical anesthetic to Kimi's face to clean the trickles of blood and to slightly numb the area. Kimi winced a little as the cloth contacted the site. She glanced up at the man out of the corner of her eye as he treated her wound. "Will I need stitches?" she asked.

"No," the attendant said as he dabbed at the wound. "It's not much more than a bad scratch. The blood vessels just under the skin of the face are small, but they bleed a lot. They can make a wound look more dramatic than it really is." He then brought a small pencil-shaped object from the kit, connected to a long cord. "It should be alright after I seal it." He steadied his fingers on either side of Kimi's wound and brought the device up to the scratch. "You'll feel a little sting...sit still." A tiny light emitted from the device as the man slowly traced it along the wound.

"Am I going to have a scar?"

"Diamond-point laser cauterization," Mark said. "It seals the skin at a molecular level." He brought a finger up to trace over his right cheek. "I had a long cut on my cheek after a fight about six years ago. No scar."

The attendant placed the device back into the kit and touched along the side of Kimi's face with another small cloth. "All done," he said. Kimi slid her finger lightly over the side of her face, and noted that there was no "seam" at the site of the scratch that was usually present as a wound of this type healed.

Mark turned his attention to Carole. "How is she?"

One of the men tending to Carole turned back to look at Mark as he closed his kit. "She's a little sore...might bruise a bit...but she's fine. The suit took the brunt of the attack."

That last word - "attack" - sank into Kimi's mind, weighted by the gravity of her act against the blonde woman. Carole had been nice to her from the moment they met; upon learning of the true goal behind Mark and Kimi's presence and activities at the Air base, Carole didn't hesitate to offer help in any way possible to assist in the realization of that goal. And now, her new friend had narrowly escaped serious injury from Kimi's violent loss of control.

Kimi's gaze slowly moved from Mark to Carole. As her eyes were larger than that of a pure Flesher, they portrayed an even clearer expression of the remorse she was feeling. "Carole," she said, "...I made a terrible mistake during our match. I overreacted when you struck me...and I let my emotions make the next move. I know it wasn't even intentional...you weren't even trying to hit my head." Her eyes now dropped for a moment. "...I'd hate to lose the chance to train against someone who's as ace with a staff as you are...can you forgive me?"

Carole reached for the teen's hand. "Kimi, it wasn't all your fault," she said. "When I heard the whistle, I let my guard down completely without knowing what your reaction would be to being hit...and you're right, I had no intention of striking you in the head. I was trying to get my staff free...I've been hit in the head with a Jo before, and I know how much that smarts...wrapping the staff against your shoulder was a good move, though." She now leaned to reach to Kimi for a light hug. "Of course I forgive you," she said. As they parted, Carole looked at the site of Kimi's wound. "How do you feel?" she asked. "That was a nasty scratch."

"A bit embarassed," Kimi replied. "It's all about I've always had a little problem with my emotions after I get hit or surprised...Mom says I should use the pain as a lesson for letting emotion rule over experience. How do you feel? I...hit you a lot harder than you hit me, and...your staff is all about broken."

"Don't worry about the staff," Carole said. "It's replaceable. Say, What did you say yesterday morning? Someone called your style...'liquid murder'? I don't know about the 'murder' part--" Carole brought her hand up to her head "--but I sure feel...liquified. Please stay on our side."

This brought soft laughter from all three as Kimi moved to hug Carole again. "I promise," she said.

Mark glanced at his watch, then rose to his feet and turned to the other fight trainers who were still gathered around them. "I think we'll leave it here for today. Again, thanks to everyone for their time and participation. Let's pick it up at 0900 tomorrow." A few of the fighters nodded as the group began to make their way to the locker rooms. Mark turned back to the two women who had now stood. Kimi returned after retrieving her Escrima and sliding them into their sleeve. Mark placed his arms around both of their shoulders. "Go shower, you two. Craig and I will pack things up here." He then turned to Kimi, a bit of a smirk sneaking onto his face. "We had a good bleen...after a shower, let's go and get a bit of urgh!"

Kimi's eyes rolled skyward. "Cap'n Maarrrk," she grimaced. Carole burst into a snicker as Mark erupted into laughter.

Mark suspended the firearms training and target practice exercises for the day, to give Kimi more time to recover from the incident in the gym. Instead, he, Kimi and Carole spent the afternoon together, going into the main part of the BX after lunch. While Mark perused the shelves in the computer department looking for a small scanner that would allow him to computerize the forms filled out by the fight trainers, Carole and Kimi set off for the clothing department; Carole told Kimi that she had just fallen in love with her "Tiger Claw" practice shoes, and wanted to see if she could find something like them; Kimi made her way to the t-shirt shop, where she had a deep blue shirt emblazoned with brilliant yellow lettering - "It's LUNCH, not 'Dinner'" on the front, framing a picture of a sandwich and chips on a plate - and "All About URGH!" on the back, over an empty plate littered with part of a crust and chip crumbs.

The two women met again at the cashier. Carole held up her choice of shoe - black, like Kimi's, with no lettering, but red Japanese symbols for "karate" on each shoe.

"Did you find something good?" Carole inquired, motioning toward the small bag under Kimi's arm. A smug smirk spread over Kimi's face as she brought the shirt from the bag. Carole couldn't help laughing as Kimi unfurled it.

"Cap'n Mark will be seeing more of this shirt than he wants to," Kimi giggled.

After leaving the BX, the three returned to Mark's quarters, where Kimi spent the rest of the afternoon teaching Carole and Mark the game of Backgammon. As the nature of Carole's work in encryption dealt mainly with math, she took an instant shine to the game. Mark, on the other hand, never held a positive attitude toward items of chance, such as dice - and while the game held a momentary strategic allure, he didn't seem to develop the interest necessary to embrace it. After a few games, his attention turned toward setting up the scanner he had bought while Kimi and Carole continued to play until the early evening, when they decided on hamburgers for supper, Carole going to the BX to retrieve meals for the three. After supper, Kimi used Mark's computer to introduce Carole to the online backgammon forum and the youths who gathered there.

During the evening, Mark received a call from Craig, who told him that three of the fighters had called in the afternoon to withdraw from further sessions after seeing the incident with Carole - one of them going so far as to call Kimi's outburst "immature" and "undisciplined." Mark told Kimi about the resigning fighters, but wisely opted not to pass along their commentary.

----------

The karate training resumed on Wednesday, with Mark making an announcement during the pre-session meeting about the previous day's resignation of three fighters - and giving anyone present the option to do the same, adding that there would be no reprimand toward anyone who chose to withdraw from the group.

One person rose, apologizing to Mark, Kimi, and the group itself - then left the floor. This brought the total of fight trainers to nine, with the addition of Carole on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Kimi then stood before the group and apologized to them for her display after the weapons match with Carole. Several of the remaining fighters expressed their understanding. Kimi and Mark extended their thanks to the balance of the original group who chose to remain and continue to contribute their time and talent as part of Kimi's training. Mark initiated the morning's schedule, continuing the process of teaching Kimi new moves and routines, and also going over Monday's lessons - then having her use her new knowledge against opponents.

After lunch, Kimi and Mark moved to the firing range, where Kimi continued to practice making a smooth quick motion of unhooking the strap around the grip and drawing the weapon and firing it. She then started practicing a sequence, seeing how fast she could holster the weapon and strike a fight stance.

For the evening meal they stopped at the BX, where they purchased "hoagie" sandwiches and chips, taking them back to their respective quarters to eat. Kimi spent the evening in the online backgammon room, where a couple of the members expressed that they were looking forward to meeting Kimi at the youth club on Thursday evening, and that there would be pizza there. Kimi's mood was vastly improved since Tuesday's incident, fueled mostly by the level of Carole understanding her loss of control on the exercise floor.

----------

Thursday heralded the return of Carole to the training team. While her impact suit absorbed most of the force of Kimi's attack on Tuesday, there was still evidence to show that she had indeed been in an altercation; a large bruise on the front of her neck, just above where her collarbones met; and a smaller bruise at the hairline on the right side of her head, extending beneath her hair. One of the members of the karate club had brought Carole a Jo staff to replace the one that had been split on Tuesday, and another with inch-thick padding over the first foot of either end - a staff usually used for practice sessions or as a teaching aid.

During the "free" portion of the morning's training, Kimi and Carole squared again for their second encounter of the week. During the match, Carole attempted the same move which precipitated the incident on Tuesday, thrusting the end of the padded staff at Kimi's head. Once again, Kimi ducked and wrapped the staff in the same way she had the first time - but instead of giving Carole a chance to free her weapon, Kimi wrapped the staff tighter with her left arm and moved quickly to her left, locking her right hand hard against the staff and diving in that direction toward the floor. Carole tried to recover the staff from Kimi's grip and quick move - but suddenly found the new and added dilemma of Kimi's feet on either side of her neck, the teen having brought them up as she rolled. A quick twist - and Carole was now sprawled face-down on the floor, Kimi lying on her side perpendicular to her, her ankles still around Carole's neck.

Kimi gave a mock motion as if twisting quickly at the hips, barking "All about _Snap_" as she did so. Several of the other fighters groaned audibly in response.

Mark chuckled as Craig winced and turned his head. "Looks like she's grasped the concept of leverage since the last time she fought against a Jo staff," he said.

"Poor Carole," said Craig. "That's the second time Kimi has focused on her neck."

Mark sat up straight as Kimi helped Carole to her feet and hugged her. "Exploit your opponent's weak spots," he said with a father-proud smile.

During the afternoon, Kimi continued practicing her "draw and fire" technique, graduating to a routine of standing ready until Mark said "go" - and firing on the target as quickly as she could. A couple of times, she executed the motion perfectly, going from a standing position with her hands at her sides to unsheathing the pistol and firing on the cardboard silhouette in just under a second.

Mark was proud of how quickly Kimi had become accustomed to handling a firearm for the first time, and how well she adjusted to the extra equipment during her karate sessions. After the session on the firing range, he told Kimi that in the next week, her firearms training would intensify. She would start wearing her holster with an unloaded gun as she went through her karate training, and weighted clips to simulate the loaded clips she would be carrying in Cairo. Mark had set up time in the underground level of the firing range on the following Tuesday for Kimi's first "house clearing" - firing on cardboard targets during the first couple of sessions - then graduating into what Mark felt was the best "real world" exercise that would simulate and prepare Kimi for the most dangerous part of her mission - combining her firearms experience with her karate expertese against live opponents in the House Clearing Room.

Early in the morning, Kimi had reminded Mark that this evening she was meeting her friends from the online backgammon group at the youth club tonight for pizza. They left the firing range and drove back to the COTQ, so Kimi could change into a pair of black jeans and her Nytra "This Is Us" t-shirt. Mark then drove her to the youth club.

**ii. Respite.**  
Thursday, June 27th, 5:52 PM, Eastgate time  
Friday, June 28th, 1:52 AM, Cairo time  
-16 Days  
Mark drove to a low building just past the Officer's Club and brought the Jeep to a stop in front, jiggling the shifter into neutral. "This is the place," he said, pointing to the building. "Looks like someone is watching for you."

Kimi looked to a figure at the window next to the door, which quickly disappeared. She rotated the rear-view mirror toward her and swept her hair across her forehead, giving it a couple of pats, then turned to smile at Mark. "I'm all about pizza," she said, "but what are you having for dinner?"

Mark couldn't help but touch on the subject again. "You don't remember?" he smirked. "We had soup and salad. You were with me!"

Kimi's eyes slowly closed as her smile dripped into a sour frown. "...it's all about civilian interpreter," she drew out.

Mark gave a quick chuckle. "Carole is out buying the ingredients for spaghetti. Craig will be there too...after that, Craig and I will be going over the notes from your first week."

"You're all about work all the time, Cap'n Mark...don't you ever relax?"

"That's what the weekends are for," said Mark. "Unless something comes up with one of the other cases back in Cairo. During the week, I like to...keep busy."

Kimi brought a foot over the sill of the Jeep. "Well tonight, I'll be all about keep busy with pizza and backgammon," she grinned.

"Have a good time...you've earned it. I'm glad you found people in your age group to hang out with. Oh...what time should I pick you up? Remember, there's a 2200 curfew for minors on base."

"I remember...be here about quarter to ten...unless I call sooner?"

"You got it," Mark said, nudging the shifter into gear. He motioned again to the window. "Someone is waiting to meet you." Kimi got out of the Jeep. "Have fun, Ki. I'll be here tonight." Kimi waved, then turned toward the building as Mark eased the Jeep from the curb.

As she approached the door, Kimi read a sign on the glass: "No One Over the Age of 18 Admitted Without Teen or Minor Guardian." "All about 'nekkin already," she smiled.

The door was opened by a slightly overweight girl about 5'2" tall, with a long mane of dark brunette hair, brown eyes, and a warm vote-winning grin. "You're Kimi!" she perked. "Hi! You're right on time."

"And you're Amy," Kimi returned with a wide smile.

"You remembered the hair," Amy said, twirling one of her bangs amongst two fingers. "And speaking of hair - Wow! I know you said you had like, _red_ hair, but....Wow!"

Kimi blushed slightly as she brushed her long bangs from in front of her left eye. "Thanks...I get the color from my mom-unit. It used to be long like yours until my birthday a few months ago...then it was all about a change."

The silver glint from Kimi's eyes caught Amy. "You...have..._BEAUTIFUL _eyes!" she squealed. "You said they were blue, but you never said anything about how they like, shine! Wow...Dani's gonna freak! I mean, she was always a freak," she tittered, "but when you said your mom is a Celler, she just about went crazy the next day when I told her."

Kimi blushed a bit again. "Well...I don't mean to be all about disappoint her...but I'm not a Celler. My dad is a Flesher...and I kind of got a mix of both of them."

Amy placed her hand on Kimi's shoulder, giggling again. "That's the thing...Dani is so desperate to meet a Celler, her thinking gets a little--" she curled her other hand and looked at Kimi through it. "She's actually really smart...she's been my best friend since ever. It's just this Celler thing. I'm not even sure she's grasped the concept of inter-environmental marriages. She's harmless, though. I'll handle her if she starts drooling all over the place."

Having enjoyed the honor of living with a Celler all of her life, Kimi had to laugh softly at Dani's plight as Amy held the door open. They walked through a vestibule into a large open area. The building had no rooms or partitions, other than two restrooms and an area toward the back which was a combination kitchen/serving area. The entire floor was covered in a dark gray carpeting, and the walls were paneling of a dark wood. There was a large array of tables and chairs.

Even though there were over 25 teens of various ages in the club, the ambiance wasn't exactly the "rowdy" teen environment Kimi had mistakenly prepared for. There was a stereo against the wall playing music, but it wasn't at a terribly loud volume. A few boys were hovering over one of the vid screens near the stereo, engaged in a multi-player fighting game. On the other side of the stereo was a long table on which sat several computers, a couple of them in use for web surfing or for trading and downloading songs onto MD players. It immediately struck Kimi as the kind of environment one could enter, and leave the rest of the world outside for a while.

Amy waved at a table of people near the serving area as they walked in. A thin, petite girl with short blonde hair immediately sprang from the table and approached the two girls at a quick pace, meeting them about halfway across the room. "Omigod Hi Kimi," she perked in an almost nervous tone, her hazel eyes locked on Kimi's. "I'm Danielle Bremer, but everybody calls me Dani. Amy, why didn't you tell me? She never tells me anything, I have to find out for myself. I'm sorry, I'm so nervous, I can't believe you're here!" She began to motion a hand toward Kimi. "Umm, can I...this is embarrassing...I've never--"

"Down, D," Amy admonished. "Kimi's not a _true_ Celler...her mother is married to a Flesher...like I _told you._"

Dani looked back to Kimi with an expression of hope that her friend was only kidding. Kimi felt as if she was about to break her new friend's heart as she slowly nodded to affirm Amy's statement with a grin.

"But--" Dani stammered, "--your...skin...your eyes..."

"Well, yeah," Kimi said, "all about Celler...but that's it...Flesher hair," she said, combing her fingers through her bangs.

"Now you know why her other nickname is 'Danime'," Amy said, chuckling.

Dani now turned to Kimi. "I'm..sorry," she said. "I've...been wanting to meet a Celler ever since I heard about them." She extended her hand again. "I'm still glad to meet you, Kimi." Kimi took Dani's hand, her grin becoming a wrinkled-nose smile.

"C'mon and meet the rest of the troupe," Amy said, motioning toward the table. Dani continued her hold on Kimi's hand and led her in that direction. They walked to the table, which was two tables pushed together to accomodate the group. "Guys," said Amy, making a presenting motion with her arms, "this is Kimi." The four other people at the table gave a nearly simultaneous "Hey," as Amy introduced them.

She motioned to a tall boy with brown eyes and short brown hair seated at the end of the table, who nodded once in greeting as Amy spoke. "This is Jason...he's the 'techie' of the group...if it runs on electricity or batteries, he can build it or fix it."

Amy then moved her hand to the left of Jason, to a tall Asian girl with a flowing cascade of black hair, highlighted with streaks of deep burgundy. "This is Kathy."

Kathy stood and offered her hand. "Hey Kimi," she said "Call me Kat. Your name...it's Japanese, isn't it? 'She Who Is Without Equal'?"

Kimi's smile immediately broadened at Kat's recognition of her given name. "Yeah!"

Kat then motioned to Kimi's shirt. "Nytra is _the_ group...I have everything they've done except for 'Personal Effluvia.' The BX is so putrid when it comes to music."

"I have it," Kimi beamed.

"_Nekka!_" Kat perked. "Can I copy it? We can use the computers here to copy to another MD."

"Can do," said Kimi. "and call me Ki." She then stopped, her eyes widening. "Wait...did you just say 'nekka'? As in...'shiznekka'?" As Kat nodded in response, Kimi took her hand into both of hers with a renewed vigor. "Extra 'nekka!" she blurted as the group laughed.

Amy swept her hand to another boy with wavy brunette hair sitting to the left of Kat. "This is Gregory--" she said, then pointed to a boy beside him with blonde hair - nearly shaved on the right side of his head - and past his shoulders on the left side and gathered into a ponytail "--and this is his boyfriend, Patrick."

Kimi extended her hand to each of the boys as they offered theirs. "I'm all about love your hair, Patrick," she said.

"The 'do was my idea," Gregory said rather proudly.

"His idea on my head," Patrick replied drippingly.

"Oh, you loved it, once you saw it," Gregory insisted.

"True," Patrick admitted, placing his hand on the table, taking Gregory's into it and smiling.

"Hey, you never mentioned that Kat was my girlfriend," Jason interjected with a slight smirk.

Kat quickly turned and leaned to Jason with a sly grin and a soft voice. "There's a very good reason for that, you know..." she purred - then her voice suddenly snapped to a higher volume. "It's because I'm _NOT_ your girlfriend. You can't get your head out of my computer long enough to even _have_ a girlfriend...and you can't have a girlfriend until I get my computer back...my computer that you _BLEW UP, _I might add!" She puncuated the last with her fist on his upper arm.

"Ow! Hey, I'm waiting for a part that I ordered to come in," said Jason in defense. He then added in a lower voice, "...I had it overclocked to 15 gigahertz before it blew...I'll dial it back to about 12 or so this time, then it should be just-_Owww!_"

Kat gave him another shot to the arm. "You were just _supposed_ to put in the MD burner I bought," she snarled resignedly, "not try to see how fast you could blow it up, Diode Boy. You'll put it back to the 6 giga-whatevers it was at when I brought it over to you. I have to use the computers _here_ until I get _mine_ back." She finished and turned back to Kimi with a sweet smile. "Sooo, how's your life, Ki? Can I interest you in a computer geek? Low miles, only pounded on a couple of times, smells a bit like burned electronics!" The group burst into laughter again.

"This is the gang," Dani giggled sheepishly, "but I'm sure you didn't come here tonight just to see them--" she swept her eyes over the group, her brow furrowed "_--BICK-er._" Kimi had to titter in response.

"Pizza is a great calming food," perked Amy. "Dani, go get a box and some plates and napkins." Dani gave Amy a look as if she were thinking that her new Celleresque friend might disappear into thin air if she were to get out of arm's reach. Amy returned her to reality with a hand on her shoulder, shaking gently. "D...sometime before we all regress from hungry to starving would be nice..."

Dani started, rather reluctantly, for the large warming rack on the back counter of the kitchen area, where several boxes of pizza had been kept piping. Amy motioned Kimi to one of three empty seats at the center of the table. Sit here, Ki," she said. "Dani and I will take the other two."

"Thanks," Kimi said, taking a seat across from Kat. Amy sat to her right as Dani approached with a large flat pizza box, with paper plates and napkins on top. She took the seat to the right of Amy, placing the box on the table, sliding the plates and napkins from it and lifting the lid, letting the flap tap against the table. The aroma teased each of their noses as it awoke from the box and wafted over the table.

As Dani passed a napkin to everyone, Amy stood and pointed to Jason, winding around the table in a clockwise motion: "Cola-root beer-cola-cola-Sprite-cola--" she turned and brought her finger to point at Kimi.

"All about coffee!" Kimi perked. Amy lowered her head, giving Kimi a skeptical stare. Kimi shot a surprised expression at Amy, then the rest of the group. "What...?" she said. "Doesn't everyone have coffee with pizza??" Amy continued her stare as Kat's snickering pulled Kimi's face into a smirk. "Ooo-kaayyy," Kimi gave in, snickering a bit herself. "Cola."

Amy nodded and turned for the refrigerator, shooting a look back to Kimi. " she muttered, bringing laughter from the rest of the table.

Dani leaned to Kimi as Amy pulled sodas from the refrigerator onto a small tray. "Amy is kind of the unofficial leader of our group," she said as she slid a slice of pizza from the box onto a paper plate, then passed the plate to Kimi. "She's been on the base the longest...plus, she got us together here at the youth club for the weekly meal and 'gammon meetings. We've been coming here for almost a year now."

"My mom is part of a club that meets every Monday night...I've been going with her for a couple of years."

Amy had returned from the serving area with the tray, and moved around the table, placing a can of soda in front of each member of the group. Dani now served a slice across the table to Kat. "...and...your mom is the Celler," she continued as Kimi nodded in response. "Umm...how do people like, react to her the first time they meet her? I mean...here, Cellers look mostly like they do in their shows, right?"

As someone who had not only had spent her entire life in the presence of and living with a Celler and her uniqueness, but who had also inherited and possessed cosmetic properties of that genre, Kimi found Dani's position of never even having the pleasurable experience of meeting a Celler - interesting to say the least.

"It's like in the history books in school," she started. "Remember reading about in the 20th century, how blacks were treated in different ways? Many people, once they met and talked with blacks, realized that, even though there were differences, they were just like you or I or anyone else...their differences didn't make them any more or less...just unique. Some other people regarded the differences as enough to think of blacks as 'strange,' or like, not...'normal'...and those people always treated blacks just that way. And there were others--" Kimi paused for a second, remembering the incidents with Dick Pavelka and his feelings toward her mother; her face now fell a bit "--who thought that blacks were all about...freaks...that they didn't belong...that they...shouldn't be here."

The rest of the group listened more intently as Kimi spoke. Dani noted Kimi's expression, and slid over to the chair next to her, placing a hand on Kimi's back. "But," she asked, "blacks just came from a different part of the world...not from an entire different environment...but I see what you're saying--" she lightly rubbed the teen's back as she turned to her "--it's human nature to have different reactions to a group of people who are first seen as...different."

"It's all about the same degrees of acceptance, denial and even refusal." Kimi sighed.

Amy had finished serving the drinks and now sat in the chair Dani had moved from, listening to the conversation.

"New century...same old problems," Dani said, meeting Kimi's wide, warm eyes. "But I know that if I ever do meet-- I mean, _when_ I meet a Celler...I know I wouldn't treat them any differently at all." Dani and Kimi shifted into a warm hug.

"Yeah...that's once you get past peeing yourself over finally meeting one," Amy added through a snicker, which turned into full laughter, joined by the rest of the group.

Dani parted from the hug and turned to her brunette friend, who was now accentuating her smile with the point of a slice of pizza. She then began a series of head twists while talking alternately to Amy and Kimi: "You're always so mean to me--See how mean she is?--You know I'd do anything to meet a Celler--She just doesn't understand!"

Amy leaned behind Dani to Kimi. "Isn't she just precious?" she tittered - then took another bite of pizza. Dani reached for her own slice, a deep mock pout on her face.

The pizza was eventually consumed throughout conversation, each of the group having at least two slices. After the meal, Kat went to a unit of shelves near the serving area and retrieved a backgammon set. She and Kimi engaged in the first match, which Kat won - and the games continued into the evening, the group changing chairs to play each successive winnner, and Jason nursing another slice of pizza almost as an afterthought.

8:48 PM.  
"Well, hel-loooo!" Dani perked as she emptied her dice cup onto the board, rolling the number she was hoping for in order to send one of Kimi's pieces to the "bar." "Dots, dots, beautiful dots," she chimed as she touched one of her pieces to Kimi's, and removed it from the playing field to a space in the middle of the board. She then picked up her dice, slipping them back into the cup. "You're going to need a double-five just to get back on the board, much less beat me."

Kimi removed one of the dice from her cup. Her face spread into a smile as she shook her cup. "You mean you think it's all about my lucky streak is over?" She then tipped her cup and rolled out the die. It bounced to a stop on a five.

Dani's triumphant grin etched a bit. "You can't do that again," she huffed.

Kimi picked up her other die and dropped it into the cup, shaking it teasingly. All eyes were on the board as she looked at the diminutive blonde, and slowly tipped her cup, the die spilling onto the board.

A second five.

Amy squealed and turned to Kimi to share a double high-five. "I've never seen luck like that in my life!" Kimi turned as each of the others offered their raised hands to slap with hers.

Dani could only utter a "Pbbbbt" through her lips as she tossed her cup onto the board. "That's the fifth game in a row I've lost tonight."

"Maybe you'd have better luck if they were....Celler dice," Patrick quipped. The table again erupted into laughter.

"Shame on you," Gregory admonished the blonde boy. "Lady Luck has clearly given our poor Dani the finger tonight...and all you could do in consolation is to manicure it." Kat put her hand over her mouth, trying to control her snickers, without much success.

Amy looked to a large wall clock over the serving area with a mild expression of concern. "What up, Amy?" Kimi asked.

"I was expecting another new person to join us tonight," said Amy. "Now it's almost nine." She turned to the group. "Anyone get email from Kasey saying she wasn't coming?" The others shook their heads in response. Amy now exhaled in exaspiration. "I haven't heard anything from her. I should check my email and see if I got anything," she said, rising to walk to the computers on the other side of the room. "I'll be right back."

An idea struck Kimi as she was helping Kat set up the board for another game. "I'll be back in a sec," she said, excusing herself from the table and crossing the room. She sat down next to Amy as she was scanning through her messages. "Anything?"

"Not a word," Amy sighed. "Kasey didn't seem like the type to be a no-show when I met her. I hope nothing has happened."

She made a motion to close the program when Kimi stopped her. "Umm, Amy," she said, "I...have a kind of big favor to ask of you...if you say no, it's all about cool, though."

"Just name it, Kimi."

"Well...on the base here, I only have access to the local 'net. I don't even have web access to the outside, much less email. There was a friend of mine...I didn't get a mail to her even telling her I was leaving for a while...is there any way--"

She was stopped by Amy's hand on her arm. "You need to get a mail to her," she said. Kimi nodded. Amy flashed her head back to the table. "Jason!" she called. Jason rose from the table, walking to join them. "Got your utilities MD with you?" she asked.

Jason slipped his hand into his shirt pocket, pulling out a disk. "You know me," he smiled, "I'd forget my base ID before I'd leave the house without this."

Amy smiled. "A dependable geek," she said. Jason handed her the disk and she slipped it into the computer. A list came up, and she scanned her finger down it for a second, tapping an item, then typing for a moment. Her email program then returned to the screen. Amy rose from her chair, motioning Kimi to sit there. Kimi looked at Amy, slowly sinking into the seat. "Anonymous remail program," said Amy. "Anonymous...and untraceable. Go ahead, Kimi."

Kimi turned to Jason, who had a proud, smug smirk on his face. All about rightly so, thought Kimi. She then looked to Amy - her new friend who, without hesitation, offered help. "Thanks," she smiled.

Amy motioned to the screen. "Type, type," she said, grinning. "Just put something in the subject to let her know it's you, and not just junk mail. You might also put something in the email itself - something only you and she would recognize."

Jason returned to the table, and Amy took a few steps to the left to look at some MDs sitting on top of the stereo. Kimi smiled at the respect of privacy from her new friends, and turned to the keyboard:

-To:  
From:  
Subject: The Kempo Diamond

Fra,

All about hey. First, before you go freakoid and start calling the authority-units...I'm free, I'm safe, I'm fed well, I'M OKAY. I know I screamed out last weekend without a bye or anything...but I think you can probably figure out why. It's all about room and time to think. This is the first time I've had access to 'net or email. Sorry, no v-mail...but doi, i all about look the same as when you last saw me! =)

I'm all about getting my head clear here (can't tell you where 'here' is, but it's a good 'here' - and it's all about anonymous remailer, so the 'from' 'ddress means lead). I should be home in about a couple of weeks, so you'll have to virtu-lick your own belly button (sicky sick sick sick) until I come back to thrash you some more in our favorite post-lunch icy chicken sport thingy.

All about sis-unit hugs,  
K-

Kimi moved the cursor to the "send" button and clicked it. She felt a small wave of relief that she could get a word to her best friend, and stop the worry she knew Frannie was capable of.

Kimi closed the mail program, retrieved the disk from the computer, and moved to where Amy was standing next to the stereo, giving her a warm hug. "You have no idea how much that meant to me," she said. "Thanks again."

"I think I know," Amy smiled. "I've been restricted to local intranet before. I know what it's like to be shut off from the outside net." She then gave a smirk, motioning back to the table. "It's handy to have a geek in the gang!" The two girls fell into giggles as they hugged again.

They returned to the table, where the others were beginnning to clean up their area, throwing trash away and returning the backgammon set to the shelf. They talked until nearly 10 O'clock, when they started making their way outside. As Kimi opened the door, she saw Mark sitting in the Jeep. "Anyone need a ride home?" she offered to the rest of the group.

"Nah," replied Dani, "we're all in base housing a couple blocks away...we can walk from here. Where are you staying? On base, or what?"

"It's a place near the gym,", Kimi said. "Some temporary quarters for visiting officers. Cap'n Mark is staying there, and I'm in another room."

"Shame it's only temporary," Amy said. "I'd love to have you become a permanent part of our troupe." The others nodded in agreement.

"Do you live far from the base?" Dani asked.

"Over in Eastgate," Kimi replied. "It's a little over a half-hour by helicopter."

"When your 'rents get back, maybe you can talk to them about coming out here on the weekends," said Amy. "I'm sure we could move the meeting day."

"And I could meet your mom!" Dani blurted, to the group's laughter.

Kat reached to hug Kimi. "Same time next week?" she asked.

"All about I'm there," Kimi beamed.

Kat turned for the sidewalk. "'Nekka, Ki. Hey, don't forget to bring that Nytra MD with you!"

The others said their goodbyes to Kimi, each giving her a hug, then hurrying to catch up with Kat. Kimi walked to the Jeep and climbed into the seat. "Hi Cap'n Mark," she smiled.

"Hi there," returned Mark. Had fun? Seems like a good group."

"The best," Kimi beamed. "They want me back next week."

"Any questions? You know...about why you're here, or anything?"

"No...remember what I told them on Sunday? It's all about you're watching me while the 'rents are on vacation." Her expression fell a little. "They want me to keep coming back...you know...after my mom--" The last of her statement faded as a small tear welled at the corner of her eye.

"--after your mom comes home," Mark finished for her.

Kimi looked at Mark for a few seconds, trying to stem the negative thoughts that escaped into her mind momentarily and recenter her focus on bringing about the only result she knew she - and Mark - would accept. She managed a wan smile and a slow nod as Mark tossled her hair a bit, then nudged the Jeep into gear.

**iii. Life is Beautiful All The Time.**  
Thursday, June 27th, 10:15 PM, Eastgate time  
Friday, June 28th, 6:15 AM, Cairo time  
-16 Days  
Eastgate General Hospital  
4th Floor - Psychiatric Wing  
A woman stood in a long hallway lined with doors, reading a chart. Another woman came through a door to join her, gently closing it. "Sorry about that, Christine," she said. "Sometimes it takes a little longer for Mr. Welsh's Haldol to kick in...but he's resting comfortably now. You just have to hold his hand, and he's calm until the drug takes effect."

"I understand, Sonya," Christine said. "I've been reading his chart while you and the attendants administered. It's good to know that he doesn't fight it...it's easier if you don't have to worry about violent outbursts."

Sonja turned to a small cart beside them and wrote on a clipboard. "So how does your first day of residency feel? Anything like you expected?"

"It's pretty much like the director described it," Christine replied. "I guess I still have a bit of butterflies about getting the job here in the first place. I've heard a lot of good things about Eastgate."

"It's a good place to work," said Sonja. "and it's best to start on the overnight shift, too...not too much, too soon. Most of the patients are more relaxed in the evenings...and the overnight hours are usually quiet." She turned to pluck a chart from the wall. handing it to Christine. "I'll have you take the next one."

The young nurse opened the chart. "...Hodge, William...36 years of age...self-admitted?"

"About ten days ago...after an incident at his place of work."

Christine read further. "...delusions induced by traumatic stress...?"

"I've talked with him a few times. His wife was abducted during a family vacation overseas. They don't know where she is. He has a fifteen-year old daughter, who seems to be handling the event, but...William told me that he's sure his wife won't escape alive from whoever has her."

Christine placed her hand to her mouth. "...that's horrible..."

"I think the delusions are a form of defense that...insulates him from having to deal with what he's told me about."

"What, uhh...what sort of delusions?" Christine asked. Sonja said nothing, but reached to the cart and passed Christine a small cup containing a couple of capsules; Zoloft, for depression; and Ambien, a sleep aid. She then placed a hand on the door, motioning into the room. Christine entered slowly. "...William?"

William was seated on a small bed. He perked slightly as Sonja entered. "Hi there Kim. You're a little late tonight."

Christine slowly turned back to Sonja, who was nodding slowly and motioning her further into the room. "Uhh, hi...William...sorry I'm late...how...how are you?"

"I feel better, now that you're here. I'm so lucky you're working in the hospital I'm in." William moved to slip his legs over the side of the bed, patting beside him. "Did you bring my evening pills, Kim? You can sit here and relax for a moment while I take them."

Christine cautiously moved to the bed. She passed the pill cup to William, and took a pitcher and another cup from his night stand, pouring him some water. Christine replaced the pitcher - then slowly sat down on the side of the bed, keeping a slight distance from William as she handed him the cup of water.

William smiled at Christine and brought the pill cup to his mouth, tipping it to let the capsules slide from it. He caught them between his lips, then brought the water to his mouth. "Thank you Kim," he said, smiling as he handed her the pill cup. "You always take such good care of me. I'd give you a big hug and a kiss, but I know...your work doesn't allow that."

"Yeah," Christine echoed quietly, "A shame." She rose from the bed, starting slowly toward the door. "I've...got to get back to work now, William. That sleeping pill will take effect in a little while."

"Thanks for stopping by, Kim," William said. "I know how your rounds can keep you busy."

Christine stopped at the door, turning back to William. "Goodnight, William," she said, turning off the light.

"Goodnight Kim," William returned. "See you in the morning."

Christine closed the door slowly and placed the empty pill cup on the med cart. She leaned to Sonja. "I...take it his wife's name is Kim..." she said in a low voice.

"Every woman who enters his room is Kim," said Sonja.

William swung his legs back onto the bed and crossed them, indian style. He sat in the darkened room rocking back and forth slowly, singing just above a whisper - "...I'm here without you, baby...but you're still on my lonely mind...I think about you, baby...and I dream about you all the time...I'm here without you, baby...but you're still with me in my dreams...and tonight...it's only you and me......"

to be continued...


	16. Gifts From New Friends

**16. Gifts From Friends (A wish fulfilled)**  
The previous evening at the youth club supplied Kimi's resolve with a boost: Dani's unyielding obsession with meeting a Celler face-to-face. Seeing the petite young blonde become filled with excitement at meeing someone who merely exhibited some of the physical traits of a Celler gave Kimi thoughts of what a Celler experiences immediately after they make a Cross - the reaction of their Flesher host to receiving the gift of such a visit. It also served to reenforce and add to Kimi's reasoning in undertaking this mission, even as young and inexperienced as she was - not only to save her mother and preserve her family; but to do her part to eradicate that which could stand in the way of allowing people like Dani to coninute to pursue the chance to experience their greatest wish.

The following day was Kimi's first session in the Speed Room, on the second floor of the gym. The karate schedule ended about a half-hour early, and Mark and Kimi went upstairs to Reaction Test and Assessment, accompanied by Craig and Carole, still outfitted in her KISS suit, without the face patch and headpiece. Kimi removed her Escrima sleeve and chest holster as Mark sat at the console in front of the tall windows and initiated programs to bring up the lights in the glassed-in room and the grid of light-points on the far wall. He then guided Kimi into the room, showing her a mark on the floor about three feet from the wall, nearest the leftmost column of light-points. "This is your starting point," he said. "You must stand here at the start of every test. The buzzer will sound, then the spots will come up. You'll have three seconds after the buzzer stops to strike all three spots on the wall, before they go out. You'll hear your elapsed time over the speaker afterward. Even if you strike the wall after the lights go out, the system will register your elapsed time, to use as a measure or progress." Mark then placed a hand on Kimi's shoulder. "Let's try it a few times." He then walked out to the other side of the glass, sitting at the console. A few seconds later, the grid of light-points went out. Kimi heard a small metallic click through the speaker. "Ready?"

Kimi took in a breath and huffed it out, shaking tension out of her hands. She steeled her gaze at the wall and nodded once.

_-bzzzzzzzzzzzt-_

Three lights appeared on the wall, high-mid-low.

Kimi sprang at the wall, striking the left light-point with a cross-body right, quickly spinning 180 degrees and sweeping her left arm to strike the middle point - then twisting again to her right just as the light-points went out to strike the wall with her foot where the rightmost light-point had been. She ended in a crouch to keep her balance, canting her head slightly, waiting for the report from the speaker. Kimi was sure her first attempt was close enough to her goal to bring a smile from her teacher. Her attention was drawn back to the wall as the low light-point on the right lit again.

A female voice came from the system. :::test incomplete:::

Kimi whipped her head around to Mark on the other side of the glass, a look of disbelief on her face as the speaker clicked. "All three strikes didn't register," Mark said through the intercom, motioning to the re-lit point. "As you can see...the ones you missed will re-light."

Kimi rose to her feet, straightening out her t-shirt as the light-point again disappeared. "That wasn't bad, for your first ever shot at it," Mark said. "You just need to make sure you hit each spot hard enough to register on the test. Go back to the mark, Ki...try it again."

Kimi returned to the mark on the floor and turned to the wall. She nodded again. signaling she was ready.

_-bzzzzzzt-_

Mid-mid-high.

Kimi lunged at the left light-point again with a right, turning and lashing a left at the center point and continued the turn, pivoting on the ball of her left foot and whipping her right foot high into the air to strike at the wall whre the right-most light-point had been lit. She landed to the floor in a four-point stance, one leg drawn up beneath her.

:::elapsed time of test: three-point-nine-six seconds:::

Kimi turned to the glass, her brow a bit fallen. She was beginning to think that the third light-point was almost taunting her by remaining just out of her reach.

"3.96, Ki," Mark said. "Can't feel bad about that for a first ET."

"I guess," Kimi replied resignedly, "but you want me to do it in under three seconds. It's all about way off."

"Ki...you haven't had that much training against multiple opponents, other than what we've done. Even as advanced as you are, this isn't going to be second nature to you. Here in the Speed Room, you don't want to focus on delivering decapitating strikes on each target. You now know how hard you have to strike the wall to register. What you need to work on now is, as you're striking one target, you're already shifting your focus to the next one." Kimi nodded slowly in agreement as she ran through sequences and techniques in her mind, looking for something that would give her the added capability to best Mark's challenge.

"Give it another run, Ki," Mark said, as Kimi returned to the starting mark to set for another test.

Kimi made another six attempts at hitting all three light-points before they disappeared. Her best time at the end of the morning was 3.71 - a .25-second improvement over her initial time.

Mark called Kimi to exit the room. "Not bad at all for your first session in the Speed Room," he said, passing her a towel.

Kimi sighed as she slipped the towel around her neck, patting at her forehead. "That was...okay...but still nowhere near 3 flat."

Mark made note of the way Kimi pushed herself mentally in the face of a challenge. "You keep at it, Ki...you still have two weeks...and we can come up here any morning you want - even during the weekends, if you want to."

"I'm not sure what I can do to get faster at this," Kimi said. "I can do speed striking, but that's all about one target...and I could do that triple-kick thingy to do two targets almost at once...but the time it takes me to prepare for it, and to recover after...it's lead against this, too."

"Well...look what you did in just one session...you knocked a quarter-second off your first time." He placed a hand on Kimi's shoulder as the four exited the room. "Like I said, you can come up here any time the gym is open...but you shouldn't beat yourself up over your first session. I knew better before you even walked in that room, but I'd have been worried if your time had been five seconds or more."

"Five seconds?" piped Carole. "Put me in there, I'll show you five seconds!" The group laughed at this as they descended the stairs.

After a shower and lunch, Kimi and Mark went to the firing range, where Kimi worked on honing her targeting skills by standing ready on the firing line until Mark named off one of the five bulls-eyes on the cardboard silhouette and barked, "Fire!" Kimi would then draw her weapon as fast as she could and come as close as she could to hitting the center of the chosen target.

----------

On Saturday, as a show of pride on her performance duirng her first week of training, Mark offered Kimi dinner at the restaurant of her choice that evening. Her only added condition was that they be accompanied by Carole and Craig. Mark commented that he had already invited Carole, but Craig would be spending the evening sorting out paperwork on some of the cases in Cairo that Matt had sent him the night before. Kimi aquiesced with a smile, and expressed her desire for another visit to the Knick Knack Chick Shack inside the commissary. Mark refused, producing a frown from Kimi - which he inverted by saying that they would go to a Chick Shack off-base, for a change of scenery. At the restaurant, Kimi found that Carole shared her love of Chick'n Bitz dipped into heat-laden chipotle sauce. Unlike his first foray into the "Chick'n" world, Mark declined cuisinary adventure, opting for a grilled chicken sandwich and a side of potato wedges. Toward the end of the meal, Kimi introduced Carole to the curious pursuit of "Bitz Hockey," which brought about two heated matches, with the final score being split.

----------

The following Monday marked the beginning of July, replete with its increased summer heat and humidity. It also marked the beginning of Kimi's second week of training. The morning's karate session was to be the first day Kimi would be sparring in her full compliment of equipment, her pistol snug in her chest holster, three weighted clips in sleeves along the large strap which ran over her left shoulder. Her weapon and extra ammunition added another six pounds to her body weight, making some of her movements a bit awkward for about the first half-hour, but as she progressed through the session Kimi worked into functioning efficiently with her firearm on board.

In the afternoon, Kimi went through a continuation of her routine on the firing range, with a literal twist - firing on targets while starting faced at a right angle to, and sometimes facing completely away from the silhouette, turning and firing on her target at Mark's command. This was a precursor routine to introduce and acclimate Kimi to the motions that would be used should she encounter a target to her side or behind her - motions she would first employ the next day in her first "House Clearing" session.

----------

Tuesday, July 2nd, 12:42 PM, Eastgate time  
Tuesday, July 2nd, 8:42 PM, Cairo time  
-11 Days  
Kimi and Mark pulled up to the firing range, collecting their equipment from the Jeep and going inside. They walked to the front counter where Mark presented his ID and motioned Kimi to show hers. The Sergeant behind the counter brought up a form for both Mark and Kimi to sign as he looked at the cards. "Yes, Captain, you're all set. Your assistant, Lieutenant Ettinger was in yesterday evening setting things up." He looked at the signatures, then handed Mark a small device, a bit smaller than a pack of cigarettes. He then motioned to a door just behind the near end of the counter marked, "Indoor Simulation." "This way," he said. "You're reserved for the afternoon."

Mark held the door open for Kimi as they walked into a small vestibule with two doors, one marked, "Control Room," the other marked, "Sim Floor." They walked through that door and down a flight of stairs to a mezzanine - then another flight of stairs and through another door into a small staging area with a counter to the side and yet another door ahead. "You can set your stuff on here while you get set up," Mark said. Kimi set her Escrima sleeve on the counter and slid her holster up her left arm to over her shoulder as Mark continued. "When you first step out into the room, there will be a long corridor with a turn to the right at the end. The corridors go around the perimeter of the room. On either side of the corridor are doors and windows. This first run is not timed in any way, so don't go rushing through. Today you'll be focusing exclusively on using your sidearm. At various points, cardboard figures will jump up either in a window or from behind a door...and some of them will push the door open as they come out. You'll have about a second after they come into sight to decide whether they're good or bad guys, and whether to fire on them or not." Mark then attached the small device to the top of Kimi's shoulder strap. "This is an electronic transmitter. It will tie you into the system, for reactions from the bad guys. If you hear a small tone, that's a good takedown...but if you hear a buzzer--"

"--I'm hit?"

Mark nodded slowly. "You're hit, and the round is over. The transmitter also has a mic in it, so you can talk to me over the intercom with any questions or comments."

Kimi looked to Mark with a concerned expression as he said this. "Sounds like all about haunted house, Cap'n Mark. Will anything jump out from above?"

"No. Even though there are no ceilings, you have to imagine that they're there, like in a real building."

Kimi snugged and adjusted her holster as Mark continued. "As I said, there will be several closed doors, and doorways without doors. You have to 'clear' each room as you go. Any room you miss could contain a bad guy that could sneak up behind you."

"Umm..." Kimi said haltingly, "what's...the best way to...clear a room?"

"Surprise is the best tactic," Mark said. "You open the door quickly and scan the room as you go in...let your eyes and your weapon follow each other, so that you're aiming where you're scanning...that way, if you spot a bad guy, you're already more or less trained on him. As you come to each window, train your sidearm on it as you pass it, in case someone is waiting. When you clear a room," he said, bringing his hands up as if holding a pistol and moving to the edge of the wall, "peek into the corridor each way--" Mark demonstrated, making a quick motion past the corner, turning his head to look, then retracting quickly "--to make sure nobody has sneaked into the corridor, waiting for you to come out. You use that same move when going around a corner into a room or another corridor."

"H-how are you going to simulate that??"

"Bad guys in the corridor? In here, they'll pop out, either from behind a door, through a window, or from around a corner. I'll be up in the Control Room, err, controlling that."

"Umm, Cap'n Mark? How many...bad guys...are there in the simulation?"

Mark smirked slightly. "I'm not telling you that. That might skew your thinking during the sim....but...how many rounds do you have on you?"

Kimi drew her pistol and pressed the button on the left side of it, holding her other hand beneath the weapon as the clip slid from it. She checked it and slid it back into place. "I have one clip in the gun," she said, "and two on my harness. 30 rounds in all, Cap'n Mark."

"I'll tell you this," Mark smiled. "There are less bad guys than that...and probably a lot less in the warehouse in Cairo...remember, Wade told me there were about ten in the building, not counting your mother, Drakken and Shego."

Shego.

As she slipped on her Escrima sleeve, Kimi bristled slightly at mention of the name; the dream from nearly two weeks ago of the encounter with the raven-haired vixen still vivid in the back of her mind.

Her focus on her potential foe was broken by Mark's hand on her shoulder. "Go ahead and put on your Escrima, but leave the sticks here...you won't need them this afternoon." He then smiled. "Just like the Speed Room, Ki...don't worry if you don't do perfect your first time out...there will be more of these." Mark started for the door, stopping in the doorway and turning back to Kimi. "Remember, Ki...you only have to hit a figure once. Have your sidearm at the ready when you step onto the sim floor. Give me a minute to get up to the Control room, and then we'll do this...'k?" With this, he disappeared through the back doorway, shutting the door behind him.

Kimi thought about the exercise she was about to undergo as she spent a moment adjusting her sleeve, making sure its straps and those of the holster were comfortable. This was to be a further test of her new skills with a firearm - a test against targets that do not sit unhidden in plain sight, waiting to be hit.

She reached for her pistol, flicking the Velcro strap away and drawing the weapon from its holster. She reached with her thumb to flick off the safety - and had to suddenly cradle under the pistol with her left hand as the clip released. _All about wrong button, _she thought, as she shoved the clip back into place, and pressed the button just above it. Kimi then moved the fingers of her left hand to the ribs at the back of the slide, pulling it until she heard the "shick" as a round slid into place in the chamber.

_All about lock 'n load, _Kimi thought, letting the slide spring forward into place with an authoritative "snap."

There was a click from the device on Kimi's shoulder. :::I'm all set here, Ki,::: Mark said. :::You ready to go?:::

Kimi had nodded twice before she caught herself, rolling her eyes as she remembered that it was impossible to send a nod via intercom. "Ready, Cap'n Mark."

:::Okay...the windows up here jut out over the floor, so I'll see you just after you come out the door...I'll give you a little bit of help with the first couple of doorways. Remember the corner-peek move I showed you...and don't forget about checking windows as you pass. Let's do a run, Ki.:::

12:57 PM.  
Kimi tightened her right hand around the grip of the pistol, bringing her left hand to rest under the butt of the weapon and holding it slightly downward. She nudged the bottom of the door with her foot, opening it to reveal a long corridor in somewhat-dimmer light. As the door opened to the corridor she raised the pistol, glancing quickly at each opening in the hallway for movement. She then glanced to her right and retracted her weapon to near her shoulder, darting her head quickly past the corner of the doorway to check the corridor to her right, and retracting just as quickly.

:::Clear?::: Mark asked.

"All about clear, Cap'n Mark," said Kimi. She slowly advanced into the corridor, continuing quick glances to the right, checking the intersecting corridor. As she got to the inside corner, she leaned against that wall, pausing for a few seconds.

:::Good job watching that side corridor, Ki. Ready to go on?:::

"...Yeah, Cap'n Mark."

Kimi moved slightly away from the wall, looking down the corridor.

The door closest to her suddenly sprang open and a cardboard figure dressed in camouflage fatigues with a dark beard and hair slid quickly through the doorway and partly into the corridor.

Kimi uttered a quick shriek of surprise, taking a step back and quickly raising her pistol, rapidly firing two shots as she did so - -tfff tfff- - hitting the figure in the abdomen and the shoulder.

A short faint tone sounded over the device on Kimi's shoulder, then Mark's voice. :::Good hit, Ki!::: as the figure slid back through the doorway, the door closing after it. :::He never knew what hit him:::

"All about scared the jumpin' Jebus outta me, Cap'n Mark," Kimi said.

:::That's why you always have to be at the ready. Remember though, that you only need to fire once, unless you miss. Ready to go on?:::

Kimi took in a breath and huffed it out, trying to keep the "ready" while losing some of the tension. "...Ready, Cap'n Mark." She moved to the wall again, sliding slowly down the corridor.

A figure in a white robe slid from a doorway on the other side of the corridor. Before it even stopped its movement, Kimi flashed to her left and squeezed off a shot, the dart hitting the figure in the neck with a prominent "thwack." The figure disappeared through the doorway as a tone came through the device, confirming her takedown.

:::Ace shot, Ki...nailed him lookin':::

A small smile sneaked onto Kimi's face as she, too approved of her performance in her first two encounters with "the enemy." She turned to her right and scanned down the corridor, then quickly turned to her left, looking at the ground she had covered over her shoulder.

:::Checking your six...attagirl:::

"I have a different way of describing it, Cap'n Mark," she snickered quietly.

:::C-Y-A?:::

"Hehe, yeah," Kimi tittered. "It's all about covered."

:::Heh. Okay, you have a window coming up on your right. Scan it as you pass, like I told you:::

Kimi moved to the opposite wall and slowly along it, her pistol trained on the opening. As she got directly across from the window, another figure in fatigues rose into it. Kimi was already trained on the figure as she pulled the trigger, the dart slapping against its head as it stuck. :::That's right between the eyes::: Mark said as the figure sank from sight. :::You're doing well, Ki:::

The door just to the left of the window sprang open. Kimi instantly turned to it, training her weapon on the edge of the door as a figure slid from behind it - then her left hand dropped from beneath the pistol as her shoulders slackened, her arms falling to her sides. "Caaap'nnn Mmmaarrrrk..." she groaned.

The very end of Mark's laughter came through the small speaker as he recovered. :::We-ll Ki...your decision is if the figure represents a good guy or a bad guy. Do you fire on the target or not?:::

"Cap'n Mark...no. I'm not," she sighed. "It's all about Scooby-Doo could never be a 'bad guy'."

:::Good call...even if it was a bit...obvious--:::

A second fatigued figure suddenly slid past the door, behind the rendition of the comic dog. Kimi gasped from her eased posture, firing a dart into the second figure's chest.

:::Yep...Scooby wasn't a bad guy...he was a hostage. Good shot, Ki:::

Kimi let out a long breath. "All about sneaky, Cap'n Mark."

:::But you handled it well! You didn't just fire on the first thing that moved and hit poor Scooby...now...you're almost to the end of this corridor. Remember to use your corner-peek:::

Kimi edged to the last two doorways before the corner. She edged her head into the first, backing quickly - then stepped through the doorway into a small room and checked under a table to the left of the doorway. "This one is all about clear, Cap'n Mark."

:::Roger that. Room's clear:::

Kimi then returned to the doorway, giving quick peeks first to her left and then her right into the corridor, and advanced into it, moving toward the second doorway and repeating the procedure, then sinking her back against the wall. "This room is clear, too," she said.

:::Roger the clear on the second room. How's your ammo?::

Kimi took a second, recounting how many times she fired on previous "bad guys." "Five darts left in this clip."

:::Okay...let's go on. Remember to check your six before you go around the corner:::

Kimi slowly let her head slip past the doorway, looking to the left, then the right. She moved slowly, keeping her back against the frame of the doorway and the inside wall the last three feet to the end of the corridor. She then turned her back from the wall, bringing up her pistol, and leaning quickly to her left for a look down the next corridor.

Nothing.

She slid to the corner and slowly edged around it--

A figure jumped from the first doorway which was about four feet from the edge of the wall. A familiar figure.

Kimi took in a sudden large gasp at the appearance of the ebony-haired evil, clad in green and black. She dived to her left, tumbling into a crouch, her pistol leveled. "_AAAHHHH!!_" she screamed, her eyes alight with a mix of fear and rage as she fired rapidly into the cardboard figure.

-tfff-tfff-tfff-

:::Ki:::

-tfff-tfff-click-click-click-

:::KI!:::

Kimi's eyes remained locked on the evil rendition as she pressed the button on the pistol, releasing the empty clip from the gun to fall to the floor with a hollow clatter, her left hand simultaneously flashing to the strap of her holster to grab a fresh clip, slapping it hard into the pistol and thrusting her right fist forward as she roughly clawed the slide back, loading the weapon.

Kimi brought the pistol up again, trained on her target when the entire sim floor was flooded in brighter light. Mark's voice now burst from overhead speakers. :::Ki! What are you doing?:::

Kimi sank to a sitting position, heaving breath. "I'm doing the same thing I'm going to do when I run into this freak - I'm going to empty at least _TWO _clips into her! It's all about sleep for a _WEEK!_ She's not going to get the chance to use those green freak gloves or anything else on _ME!_"

Kimi was still breathing hard through her mouth as Mark spoke. :::Ki...go back to the main door...I'm coming down. Holster your weapon:::

Kimi rose to her feet, a light sheen of sweat now on her forehead, looking at the cardboard Shego. She took a step toward the first corridor - then stopped - turned - and fired one more round at the figure's head. "Ride the needle, _biznek,_" she snarled as the figure jerked back a bit from the impact of the cartridge. Kimi shoved the pistol harshly into its holster and turned for the entrance to the sim floor.

Mark opened the door as she approached. "What was all that about?"

Kimi stopped and leaned back against the wall. "A...a few days before I called you...I had a dream...a bad dream. Shego was in it. We were going to fight, and she..." she paused as Mark placed a hand on her shoulder. "...I'm...not sure I know how to fight her, Cap'n Mark...those green gloves and all. She's all about slice through anything."

"Okay, Ki," Mark said, gently kneading her shoulder, "I can see you have issues about dealing with Shego. I thought about this a while ago. First of all...Shego's 'power' doesn't come from her gloves...second of all, that 'power' was just a special effect on the show. She doesn't have that 'power' at all--"

Kimi squinted against the glare of the brighter lights to look at Mark, a light glaze of tears in her eyes. "H--...how do you know all this?"

Mark couldn't help but to chuckle slightly. "Ki...I didn't become a special investigator by missing details. I contacted Wade one evening about two days after you got here and asked him about Shego's 'power'...and unless she has some other weapon on her, the only thing she could use against you...is her skill in karate. Now," he said, sliding his arm around her back to her other shoulder, "two things you have to remember throughout the rest of your training, and the mission itself...it doesn't take more than one dart to put someone down. More darts won't make someone sleep any longer."

"Okay, Cap'n Mark," Kimi said, brushing lightly along her eyes with the back of her finger, "One Ace dart per lead slug."

"The other thing," said Mark, "...Acepromazine darts have no effect whatsoever on Cellers."

"...What??" Kimi asked incredulously.

"Nope. I don't know the chemical details...but if you were to shoot Shego with one of those darts, you'd do little more than make her say 'ow'...and probably get her really angry."

Kimi's expression fell a bit at this news. "Well," she said, "how about...Cellers are all about allergic to alcohol. Make some of the darts with alcohol instead of the sleep stuff?"

"Three reasons why not. One, the casing in the darts that holds the drug can't stand up to alcohol...they'd leak...two...you wouldn't have time to switch between Acepromazine and alcohol for different opponents...and three...I thought you didn't want to kill anyone." Mark's expression lightened as he gave the teen a nudge. "Hey," he smiled, squeezing Kimi's upper arm, "why do you think we're working so hard on your karate skills as well as training with firearms?" He moved from the wall, guiding Kimi toward the main door. "C'mon, Ki...we've done enough for today. We'll be down here again tomorrow. From what I've seen so far, you can target and fire pretty fast...and you dropped every bad guy who came out."

"...I made Shego say 'ow' a bunch of times too!" Kimi quipped.

Mark laughed softly as he held the door open. "I want to hear more about that dream you had."

They returned to the COTQ, and Kimi went to her quarters to retrieve the series of disks containing episodes of Kim's show, bringing them down to Mark's quarters, where they spent the afternoon analyzing Shego's fighting style and looking for anything that might give Kimi an edge in a fight. Before the evening meal, Kimi related to Mark the details of the surreal dream in which she encountered the quick and deadly villain.

Kimi's appetite was a bit larger than usual, and Mark accomodated by taking her to the BX, suggesting one of their one-third pound cheeseburgers, accompanied by a generous helping of "crinkle" fries. Kimi proceded to match Mark bite-for-bite, downing the entire meal save for a few of the fries. She even refilled her soft drink for the return to her quarters, where she wiled away the evening in the online backgammon room.

Wednesday, July 3rd, 12:03 AM, Eastgate time  
Wednesday, July 3rd, 8:03 AM, Cairo time  
-10 Days  
A dark sound flashed Kimi's eyes open in her darkened room. She spread her arms out against the bed, feeling faint reverberations tickle her fingers and palms as the noise subsided. She rose quickly, moving to the window and slipping a finger between the Venetian blinds, pulling down a few of the slats to look out into the clear night sky. Not thunder, she thought.

Kimi suddenly let the slats slip from her hand as she took a step back from the window, rolling her eyes toward the ceiling and thudding the heel of her hand to her forehead. "All about doi," she sighed to herself. "It's an _air_ base."

Kimi returned to her bed, mentally spanking herself for forgetting the nature of her surroundings. She slowly sank back onto her pillow, making a mental note to ask Mark during breakfast about how often planes fly low over the base.

6:50 AM.  
The electronic insistence of the phone stirred Kimi from her slumber to reach for it. "...H'lo...hi Cap'n Mark," she said, turning to the clock on the nightstand. "...a bit late this morning."

"Morning, Kimi...this isn't Mark," came the voice through the line. "It's Craig."

"Oh," Kimi said, sitting up. "Hi Craig. What's up? Umm...besides me, I mean. Is Cap'n Mark still sleeping?"

"Mark won't be able to train you this morning," said Craig. "He had something come up. He'll be back on Thursday. I'm sorry about the late wake-up call...how quick can you be ready for breakfast?"

Kimi moved to the edge of the bed, stretching her arms toward the ceiling, her feet scooting slowly along the floor. "Probably about fifteen minutes." The tone of her voice now had a slight note of concern. "Is...Cap'n Mark alright, Craig?"

"He's fine. Like I said, he had other business come up...so...you'll be ready a little after 0700? Come down to my quarters...1-E."

"I'm all about there, Craig," Kimi said, standing and walking to the dresser. "Bye." She closed the phone and set it on the dresser, opening a drawer for fresh clothes. "One of the cases in Cairo," she said as she put her blue sweat cutoffs over her shoulder. "Maybe he's screaming across the ocean in a Scramjet about now." A thought then crossed her mind that, in a little more than a week, she would be accompanying him on that same flight path to Cairo.

Kimi showered and dressed in her blue sweat cutoffs over black leotards, and a purple t-shirt. She checked her hair, then came down the stairs to knock on Craig's door, where he joined her and together they boarded his Jeep to go to breakfast. Kimi chose a "walkaway," while Craig had a traditional plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast.

At the gym, after she finished her weight and aerobics routines, Kimi walked to the table at the edge of the exercise floor, waving to a couple of the fight trainers as they arrived. "What will I be doing this morning, Craig?" she asked as she brushed the end of her towel over her forehead.

"Mark gave me a small schedule to follow," Craig said. "It doesn't look too intense, though. Since I can't help much with karate, Mark said to just have you practice the new moves you've learned since you've been here." Craig motioned to the table as Kimi set her Escrima sleeve on it. "I see you brought your sticks...and Mark gave me your firearm and holster for today's training."

"Done and done, Craig," Kimi grinned as Craig reached into a gym bag for her pistol and chest holster and passed it to her. "Umm...you don't have the computer, though."

"I know. I don't have the microphone either, to use the speakers. I'll have one of them start off, and we'll just go around the room."

"Works for me," said Kimi, slipping her Escrima onto her shoulder and turning for the center of the floor.

While the morning's events weren't particularly educational, it was a lively and spirited workout, with Kimi working to hone her aerobatic skills, vaulting over opponents on several occasions, and dealing the winning blow from behind them.

11:36 AM.  
After a shower, Kimi and Craig went back to the BX, with Kimi choosing a light lunch of salad and an orange. As they sat at a table, curiosity returned as the topic of conversation. "Did Cap'n Mark say anything about what's going on?"

"He didn't give me much info at all," Craig said. "He said that there would be more to tell when he got back...later tonight."

"...What time did he leave this morning?"

"It was...well before dawn," replied Craig.

A hint of her frustration with the sudden change in events now began to seep into Kimi's voice. "...This is...I mean...it's all about Cap'n Mark can handle almost anything by phone or by computer. He leaves, right in the middle of preparing me for the most important thing I've ever had to do...ever had to try to do...and he wouldn't even tell _you_ anything before he left!? Aren't you, like...all about his assistant??"

Craig had no real response other than to bring his hands from the table, opening them. "Kimi...I wish there was more I could tell you...but I'm sorry. The Captain said he will be back tomorrow. You'll have to talk to him then."

Kimi let out a long slow exhale-sigh, her fork sinking onto her plate.

"Mark did say that firearms training was optional today...if you'd rather..."

"Yeah...I think it's all about skip today...if that's alright with you..."

"Mark said you did well in the house clearing yesterday, for your first time out," Craig said.

"Yeah..I did okay," said Kimi, "...until I ran into a cardboard thingy of Shego. I...kind of lost it."

Craig chuckled slightly. "He said you emptied a clip into her."

"...Then I found out that the Ace-proma...darts don't work on Cellers."

"Mark had me put the Shego in there...he wanted to see how you'd react." Craig then rose from the table. "I'll take you back to the COTQ, Kimi...the rest of the afternoon is yours."

As they walked out to the Jeep, Kimi asked, "Craig...did you hear a...jet fly over the building about midnight last night? It sounded like it was pretty low...I thought it was thunder from a storm until I looked outside."

"I didn't hear anything," Craig smiled, "but I've grown up on air bases...things like jets just don't wake me anymore. Besides, the runways are on the other side of the base, and there's no flight path over this part of the base."

"Well, I heard _something,_" Kimi huffed as she climbed into the Jeep.

Kimi spent the afternoon perusing an online site for the BX, purchasing a pair of cargo pants and a couple of pair of sweatpants to wear during her karate sessions. While at the site, she found that pizza could be ordered from her quarters and even delivered. She decided on a small pizza with mushrooms and black olives for dinner, and a couple of bottles of soda to keep in her refrigerator. After paying the delivery girl for the pizza by charging it on her ID card, Kimi found a site on the base Intranet that offered a variety of radio feeds. She selected something with a pop flair, and sat on the couch, putting her feet up.

As she ate, Kimi welcomed the small break in her schedule, which had intensified in this second week. She spent a moment thinking about the new moves Mark had shown her in the karate sessions, performing them in her mind. She thought about the progress she had made in her firearms training since the Sunday that she was introduced to the weapon she would be using in her mission - her mission that was, at the moment, a few hours more than nine days away.

Kimi placed the box of half-eaten pizza on the table in front of the couch and drifted off to sleep midway through the evening.

----------

Thursday, July 4th, 6:41 AM, Eastgate time  
Thursday, July 4th, 2:41 PM, Cairo time  
-9 Days  
A loud pounding on the door shocked Kimi awake. She jumped from the couch and hurried to the door, throwing it open to reveal a rather furrowed-browed Mark. "Ki!," he exclaimed, "I was just about to break this door in. You didn't answer the phone when I called this morning...I thought something was wrong...you okay?"

"Hi Cap'n Mark," Kimi said through a yawn. "I'm fine. I had some pizza for dinner last night, and I fell asleep on the couch. I guess I didn't hear the phone." Her expression then expanded into a grin. "I'm glad to see you back this morning. I...kind of freaked a little when Craig said you had something come up. I should be all about asking the 'okay' thing instead of you."

"I'm just great," Mark said, smiling. "Ready to get back to training today?"

"Yeah," said Kimi. "Yesterday was kind of lead without you here to train me. Craig did his best though. I decided to skip the sim floor thingy until you could be there." She began to turn for the bathroom. "Give me 15 for a shower? I'll meet you at your quarters?"

"Works for me," said Mark. "I'm glad to be back training you, Ki...okay, at my door in 15," he beamed, slowly closing the door.

Kimi walked to the dresser, picking out a pair of "biking" shorts and a t-shirt. "Cap'n Mark is all about good mood," she remarked to herself as she pulled off her socks. "Must not have been as bad a thing as I thought...or maybe it had a very good ending."

7:39 AM.  
BX Dining Area  
"You're really developing a taste for shingles," Mark quipped as Kimi sank her fork into one of the remaining pieces of her toast, lazing it around her plate to gather the last of the chipped beef gravy.

"It's not as bad as I thought before I tried it last week," Kimi said as she brought the bite to her mouth, "but it's still not something I would want every day."

"I think that's the third time you've ordered it since you've been here," Mark smirked. "Hey - tonight's the Fourth. Did you have any plans?"

"Actually I did have plans tonight...it's all about youth club on Thursdays."

"Oh, that's right," said Mark, tapping his fingers on the table. "It slipped my mind about the youth club. There's a fireworks show on the big projection screen at the officers' club, and I was thinking about showing up, if you wanted to."

"On a screen?" Kimi asked. "Why not just have real fireworks outside?"

"I agree, that would be nicer than just seeing it on a screen...but, fireworks have been banned from military bases for about six years now...there just isn't a good way to screen the ordinance to make sure someone didn't sneak in a mortar round or some other high explosive."

"Oh," Kimi said quietly, "that's kind of lead." She then looked to the large clock over the serving line. "Would it be okay to get kind of an early start on my training this morning? I need to make up for yesterday."

Mark grinned as he stood from the table. "By your command, Ki. Let's go."

The two left the BX for the Jeep, and went to the gym, with Kimi doing about ten additional minutes of weight training, concentrating on toning her upper body. On the exercise floor, Mark gave Kimi a short refresher course on the moves and blocks she had learned in the past week-and-a-half, then had her employ them against opponents. In the last hour or so, Mark started Kimi on routines involving more than one opponent at a time, helping her to focus on widening her abilities against a multi-faceted threat and telling her that these exercises would also contribute to honing her skills in the Speed Room.

After a shower and a light lunch, Kimi and Mark returned to the Sim Floor on the lower level of the firing range. Wtih a promise of "Nooo Shego today" from Mark, Kimi ventured out into the corridors of the simulation, employing the techniqes and heightened awareness she had learned two days previous, checking and clearing rooms, and dispatching with threats as they appeared. Kimi eventually made a complete sweep of the simulation, canvassing all four corridors and adjoining rooms in just under an hour-and-a-half.

Mark came down the stairs as Kimi was removing her Escrima sleeve and chest holster. He greeted her with a pat on her upper arm and a wide smile. "I can't tell you how proud I am of how you've become accustomed to working with firearms, Ki," he said. "Your attitude is a world away from the day when you first saw your sidearm." He patted her arm again. "You've just done your first complete house clearing...and you didn't leave any bad guys awake to sneak out."

"I'm just trying to remember everything I'm learning," said Kimi. "I'm trying to be as thorough as I can when I...clear a room...and I'm always watching for bad guys to pop out."

"You're doing it right, Ki," said Mark, his smile widening even further, "and NEXT week...we put all your training together. You'll be going through house clearings...but there won't be any cardboard targets. The fight trainers will be down here in KISS suits...and you'll be using both your karate and your sidearm to get through the sim."

Kimi gave Mark a somewhat puzzled look. "Umm...I'll be shooting darts at them?"

"Nope...you'll have carts full of bright yellow paint, and no needle. With live targets that fight back, It'll be as close a sim as possible to what you'll face when you go to Cairo."

The thought hit home with Kimi: In just over a week, instead of being in a simulation on an air base a little more than 100 miles from home, she would be thousands of miles away in another country, facing opponents with much darker intentions against her. Instead of being able to bring her fighting to a halt at any time, her battle against her mother's captors would not stop until either they - or she - fell to surrender...or worse.

And Shego still remained as a valid threat in Kimi's mind.

A visible shudder ran through Kimi as she and Mark reached the door to the front counter of the firing range. "I'm...still a bit--" she stammered slightly, putting her hand over her stomach "--some butterflies."

"...the Shego thing," Mark commented, bringing a slow nod from Kimi. "I don't know what else I can say, Ki. You already know that her 'power' is without merit. I'll see what Wade can tell us about the extent of her karate skills...but you have to work on this fear, Ki. You can't let fear be based on or fueled by a dream that you had about her."

"I'll work on it, Cap'n Mark," she sighed as they walked through the door to the front counter.

Kimi told Mark on the way back to their quarters that the meal at the youth club tonight would be "hoagie" sandwiches and various snacks. She said that while her lessons would still be in the forefront, she was looking forward to the brief respite with her newfound friends this evening.

Kimi went to her quarters to shower and change. Shortly before 6:00, they got into the Jeep for the five-block ride to the youth club. Upon entering the building, she was almost immediately met by Dani, who greeted her merrily and led her to the table where she was greeted by the rest of the group. They had said that they waited until Kimi's arrival to take advantage of the evening feast - and at that moment, they rose as a group, moving to the serving area to choose from the myriad of sandwiches offered, and a vast selection of chips, pretzels, cheese curls and other snacks.

While the after-dinner activity turned to backgammon, the conversation was sprinkled with talk of lights in the sky to the north of the base late on Tuesday night. "You didn't see it??" Dani perked. "It was Aurora Borealis! It looked like a curtain in the sky...every color of the rainbow!"

"My window is all about face the south," Kimi said with a slight tone of disappointment at missing the phenomenon.

"It was way late, or I would have called you," said Dani. "I knew Amy was still up, and I called her."

"It was weird," Kat added. "My dad was stationed at a base in Maine for a couple of years. I've seen Aurora before, but never this far south...and never in the middle of summer."

"I just went outside for a breath," Dani said. "I just looked up...and there it was. I ran back in and called Amy, then went outside again. I must have been out there for a half-hour, just watching it."

"It was pretty neat," said Amy. "We might not have been able to see at all if there was a moon."

Kimi turned to Amy with a raised eyebrow. "There was no moon?"

"Tuesday night was the first night of the new moon," said Kat. "Blacker than coal."

"What...what time of the night was this?" asked Kimi.

"It was right around midnight I think," Kat said.

Kimi thought for a second. "Did anybody...hear anything about that time...like...thunder, or a jet, or something?" Each of the group shook their head. "It woke me up," Kimi said. "It was just after midnight. It felt like it shook the whole building."

"Planes never fly over this side of the base," said Jason, "and it was a clear night, so it couldn't have been thunder. Maybe you just dreamed it."

"I had a dream once," purred Kat in a silky voice. "I had a dream that I had a COMPUTER that still WORKED! Remember THAT, _JA-SON??_"

Jason moved a bit to defend, in case the tall Asian girl went physical again. "Hey!" he protested, "Your part came in today...I just haven't put it in yet. I was going to do that tonight after we leave here!"

Kat took a look at the clock over the stereo - then her expression became stern. "10 tomorrow...you have until 10 tomorrow morning to get my computer back to me, and in perfect working condition - AND with the MD burner installed!" Kat then stood from her chair, walking over to the trash can near the serving area and throwing in her paper plate and napkins. "Just about that time, gang," she said, motioning to the clock.

"Thursdays never last long enough," Dani sighed as she started for the front door, joined by her friends.

"Thursday can't get over fast enough," Kat piped. "I'll have my computer back tomorrow!" The rest of the group broke into laughter at this.

Dani pointed to the street, and an approaching Jeep. "Here comes your ride, Ki," she said. "We're going to take off. I'll email you tomorrow." With a hug and a wave, Dani started to the corner, followed by the rest of the troupe.

Kimi walked to the Jeep and climbed in. "Hi Cap'n Mark...another night of facts and figures? Or, did you go to the officers' club and actually try to have a little fun?" she quipped, nudging a fist onto Mark's upper arm.

"You make it sound like I never have any fun," Mark chuckled as he pulled onto the street. "Another good meal and backgammon tonight?"

"Diamond like last week," Kimi smiled.

"Oh, hey," Mark said. "You know, you left the mini-disks with your mother's show on them down at my quarters Tuesday night. Want me to run them up to your place after we get back?"

"No," Kimi said, slumping slightly into the seat as Mark brought the Jeep to a stop in front of the COTQ. "I'm all about a bit tired tonight. I can get them tomorrow sometime."

"Okay," smiled Mark. "Works for me." He brought his key card from his shirt pocket and slid it through the slot next to his door as Kimi started up the stairs. "Talk to you in the morning."

"'Night, Cap'n Mark," Kimi said. "Thanks for the ride." She went up the stairs to her quarters, opening the door and immediately sitting at the computer, going again to the site of radio feeds and selecting the pop station. She moved to the couch and sat, relaxing into the cushions as she slipped off her shoes. Kimi gave a moment's thought to the comfort of the couch, thinking that if she were going to sleep on it for a second night, she should retrieve the phone first and set it on the table, so as not to go through a repeat of this morning and cause Mark any concern.

10:18 PM.  
Kimi had changed into a soft pair of shorts and was preparing to brush her hair for a moment when there came a rather soft knock at her door. She thought for a second, wondering if one of the group from the youth club had made their way to her quarters. She then rebutted herself - the 10:00 curfew would prevent that.

Kimi placed the brush on the counter of the bathroom and crossed the floor as the knock came again. "Cap'n Mark?" she asked as she reached for the doorknob. "You didn't have to bring the MD's up tonight, I could get them t--"

Kimi's voice froze as she opened the door, becoming a long, soft gasp. Her jaw slowly fell slack as her eyes widened. At the door was not Mark - very much not Mark - but a small-framed woman, about Kimi's height. She was dressed in a white long-sleeve button down shirt and a short black skirt, from which suspenders hung loosely at her sides. Her face was adorned and framed by a splay of black hair, spilling in several long bangs. She was also carrying a rucksack. What brought Kimi's amazement was not the woman's or clothes, but her face - her Celler face; its most prominent feature two wide, allluring brown eyes. "Hello," she said, a soft, lithe tone to her voice. "You are...Kimi?"

Kimi took a second to find her voice through her astonishment. "...M--" she started. "...M--Melfina?"

The woman's face moved into a warm smile. "Yes!" she perked, her eyes closing as she extended her hand. "I am most pleased to meet you, Kimi. May I come in?"

Kimi's face still held her expression of amazement as she took her visitor's hand and slowly took a step back, the warmth registering to her touch. "Y-yes, please! All about come in!" She took in the woman's movement, her grace as she entered the room. "W--when did you...?"

"It was two days ago, on Tuesday night," said Melfina, the smile still on her face.

"..._That_ was the thunder I heard that night!" Kimi exclaimed softly. "The rumbling in the building."

"Yes," Melfina explained, "from the Cross...since the incident with Doctor Drakken and Shego hacking the Resonance stream, the Resonance Conduit has been sealed and restricted from any traffic. Mine was a special exception...a protected and encrypted Cross, at the request of Misty, one of the prime Cross Agents."

Kimi took another step back to take in the sight before her. "...way...off...the 'nekka," she stammered. "You're here...you're back! It wasn't just a dream! Angelica was right!" She motioned to the couch, moving to sit at one end, her eyes never leaving the slender woman. "S-sit down...please, Melfina."

"Thank you, Kimi," Melfina beamed, taking a seat next to the teen and setting the rucksack beside her. She then took Kimi into a warm embrace. "Thank you...more than you know...for everything you have done, and for everything you are doing."

"I...I'm not sure I understand," quizzed Kimi. "There's not much that I've--"

"Kimi..." Melfina explained, "two days after you relayed to Mark your talk with Angelica, he contacted Misty. She confirmed what you had told him about other iterations of Cellers being returned...she also told him that because of the new moon on Tuesday, a Cross would be possible this week to return me. During the evening that you were at the youth club last week, Misty came to visit with Mark. She gave him the candle, the crystal, and the incantation for the Cross which restated my iteration."

Kimi's mouth fell open as Melfina recounted the events which led up to her return. "Wow," she said. "Cap'n Mark must be all about in the clouds. He was in a great mood all day. He wouldn't stop smiling!"

"Nor have I, Kimi," Melfina said with a small giggle, embracing the teen again. "And it is you we have to thank for this."

"...Me?"

"Yes, Kimi...you. Even though he asked and prayed intensely for years, Mark did not know the full details of the possibility of bringing other iterations of Cellers back, should they die in the Flesher environment. Telling him of your talk with Angelica, and informing him to contact Misty started the process. Kimi...you were the catalyst which made my Cross to return here to the Flesher environment possible--" her smile widened "--and to return to my husband and love, Mark."

Since the night she first met Mark in Cairo, Kimi had been going through the back of her mind again and again for a way to express her gratitude and thanks for the effort, the commitment, the determination and the compassion he had shown in formulating a way to rescue her mother. At this moment she knew that, without further searching, she had brought about the best way of showing her thanks to the tall, broad-shouldered Captain. A tear of joy and happiness now slid along her cheek to her smile. "I'm glad I could at least have a little something to do with making you and Cap'n Mark happy."

"It is not just the two of us, Kimi," said Melfina. "Ever since word reached the Celler community about your mother's possible fate in the Flesher environment, Misty has been keeping us informed about any developments. Kimi...you know that your mother was at the forefront of many firsts for Cellers visiting the Flesher environment...the first to have a physical love for a Flesher, and later, the very first inter-environmental union--" she brought a finger to Kimi's nose "...and still later...you," she grinned. "Her actions here went far in advancing the acceptance of interaction between environments. To many Cellers, your mother is a friend...a kind of celebrity...and a hero."

Kimi nodded with a blush as Melfina continued. "The day after her visit to Mark, she told me about you, Kim Possible's daughter...and what you were preparing for. Since then, Misty has relayed to many others what you are planning to do to rescue your mother. Your name is on the lips of nearly every citizen of the Celler environment. Kimi...you are our hero...even before your mission begins." She once again moved to bring Kimi to another hug.

"...Thank you, Melfina," Kimi said, a shard of trepidation creeping into her voice, "but...my training could be going better. I lost it on one of the trainers during a fight against a Jo staff...and in a house clearing, I shot darts at a figure of Shego...darts that won't do anything to Cellers." Her face fell a bit, and her tears of happiness soured into frustration and doubt. "I...I have a problem with my emotions when bested during a fight..." she trailed off.

Melfina reached for her again. "Kimi...you are well-versed in karate...you should have a strong _ki._ Your ki is your life force...your energy."

"...It's also my nickname," Kimi said.

"Then your ki should be well-honed and focused!" Melfina returned. "You must focus your anger through your energy, so it does not explode in all directions. Mark and I have talked at length about the issue of your emotions in karate...he told me about the conversation he had with you on the night that Kim disappeared...about channeling the water. You said to him, 'Focus my emotions into the energy of my moves, and no walls can hold me'. your anger is the key to beating any opponent, no matter what they may do to you. Anger is the wind that blows out the light of reason. Keep the light of your power and knowledge focused, and it can guide you through any dark shadow your enemy casts before you."

The softness of Melfina's voice and the wisdom of her words immediately weighed with Kimi. "I can sure see why Cap'n Mark fell for you," she said, her expression lightening. "You're all about sage."

Melfina uttered a small giggle. "I am truly lucky to be with Mark...lucky indeed." She then quickly turned to bring her rucksack into her lap. "I have brought gifts for you!" she chimed, sliding a zipper around the outside of the sack. "Gifts from Misty...and from the Celler community. Gifts that will be tools to help you in your mission."

Kimi watched as Melfina pulled a small pouch from the rucksack, made from a sturdy leather. She opened it and presented what appeared to be a small black six-sided vial, about three inches tall. Melfina then brought a small rolled paper from the pouch, showing both to Kimi. "These items are from Misty," she said. "They will be used to return Doctor Drakken and Shego to the Celler environment." She held up the vial. "This is a crystal, Kimi...when used, it will create what is known as a 'Resonance Anamnesis Event'."

"Anam..." Kimi repeated. "Anamnesis...?"

"It is a recollection event of the Resonance Conduit...it will create a portal into the Conduit...you use it by throwing the cyrstal against a wall...and when you read the incantation on the scroll, it will pull any Celler within a radius of 25 feet into the portal for return to the Celler environment. This is important, Kimi...it will recall _any_ Celler...even those whose stay in the Flesher environment was made permanent by the breaking of their crystal. When you use this, you must make sure your mother is at a safe distance from the portal."

Kimi studied the crystal, its appearance smooth, like glass or marble. "Is...is this the same kind of crystal that's used for a Cross?" she asked.

"Yes...but it is meant to produce the opposite effect of a Cross." Melfina then brought a small box from her rucksack, presenting it to Kimi. "This is to be used when you have completed your mission," she said.

Kimi took the box, sliding off the cover, and her eyes widened as its contents were revealed. She slid the small blue device from the box. "It's...it's a Kimmunicator...? It actually works? I can talk to Wade on this thing??"

"Yes," Melfina smiled. "You press the red center button to activate it. After you have rescued your mother and activated the Anamnesis Event, use the Kimmunicator to alert Wade that the portal has been used. He will contact the Cross Agents to send teams to retrieve Drakken and Shego from the Resonance Conduit...he will also prompt the military here to retrieve the both of you."

"_Sugoi,_ Melfina!" Kimi burst. "This is way diamond."

Melfina then pulled a flat box from the rucksack, about ten inches square and four inches thick. "This gift is from the Celler community," she said, passing the box to Kimi, "but do not open it until the night before you are to leave on your mission. Of all the gifts I have brought you, this one is meant to be the most helpful in giving you confidence in your mission." Kimi took the box, noting that while it had a bit of weight, it was not heavy.

Melfina then placed the rucksack on the table and turned to Kimi with a broad smile. "You now have the tools you need to complete your mission," she said. "You also have the backing of the entire Celler community." Melfina reached again for a hug, her warmth flowing through Kimi's body as they embraced. "I am very thankful to have met you, Kimi...and very honored to meet the hero that is Kim Possible's daughter." She emphasized this with an extra squeeze before they parted. "Now, the hour is late," she said, rising to her feet and taking her now-empty rucksack from the table. "I must be returning to my quarters...and you should be getting sleep for your training tomorrow."

"Melfina...the honor is all about mine," said Kimi as they walked to the door. "And thank you for everything you've said...and everything you've given me." She faced the slender brunette woman. "I will do what is in my power to make you, and other Cellers proud of me."

"You have already done that, Kimi," said Melfina. "Just by committing yourself to this...you have already made us proud of you. Your goal now is to vanquish the evil that is here, and to save your mother. You already have our pride...our admiration...and the blessing of the Celler community." The two moved for another quick hug, and Melfina turned for the hallway, looking back and holding her hand up in a wave as she approached the stairs. "Goodnight Kimi," she said.

"G'night Melfina," Kimi smiled. "And welcome back!" She slowly closed the door and returned to the couch, looking over the items that her new friend had left, and thinking of the wishes behind each of them. She placed the items on the table and reclined on the couch, drifting to sleep - a sound sleep - while looking at them.

----------

It was a changed Kimi who greeted Mark the next morning, and he noticed that change immediately. Missing was her trepidation and doubt; replaced with a more serious, more focused attitude and self-sure determination. He noticed it during the karate session, displacing opponents with a minimum of moves, but with increased precision of execution.

Friday, July 5th, 11:21 AM, Eastgate time  
Friday, July 5th, 7:21 PM, Cairo time  
-8 Days  
Reaction Test and Assessment Speed Room  
:::elapsed time of test: three-point-four-eight seconds:::

Kimi shook out her hands as she rose from a crouch. "Again, Cap'n Mark," she said.

"Ki," Mark said, "why don't you take a break for a shower and lunch? You've been at this for nearly an hour now...you've knocked another three-tenths off your time. You're making progress, but you don't have to do--"

He was cut off by Kimi, who whipped the towel from around her neck, throwing it to the floor as she walked quickly to the starting mark on the floor. "_AGAIN,_ Cap'n Mark," she snapped. "I want one more shot at it."

"Okay, Ki," Mark gave in. "But just one more."

Kimi set herself on the mark, her body visibly tense as she bounced slightly on the balls of her feet - then nodded.

_-bzzzzzzzzzzt-_

Mid-high-high.

Kimi exploded into motion with a left hand to the first light-point; a right fist at the center; and a quick twirl to deliver a spinning back-kick with her left foot at the rightmost light-point - just a split fraction after it had gone out. She thrust out her hands to catch herself as she landed to the floor.

:::elapsed time of test: three-point-one-six seconds:::

"Yow!" Craig exclaimed. "That's another three-tenths off her time!"

Carole shook her head in disbelief as Kimi reached for her towel, giving a small grin.

Mark muted the intercom. "I don't have the designation to give the test or the cert...but Ki's moving at a brown-belt level now. If it were up to me, she'd have the belt today." He then pressed the button for the intercom. "Out-standing, Ki! Come on out...you've earned a shower and a good lunch!"

Kimi emerged from the door to the console, wiping at her forehead. "What?"

"I said you--"

"Don't you mean..._dinner,_ Cap'n Mark?" Kimi quipped with a smirk.

"I think this is where you're supposed to say 'urgh'," Carole perked to Mark. The four exploded into laughter.

1:43 PM.  
Firing Range Sim Floor  
:::He's outta there::: Mark's voice came through the intercom. :::good catch:::

Kimi pressed the button to release her empty clip, holding her hand under the weapon as it slid down. She dropped her hand to her side, letting the clip fall to the floor, then pulled a fresh clip from her holster strap, sliding it into the pistol--

A figure flew through an open doorway just to Kimi's right--

Shego.

Kimi instantly dropped her pistol, her hand flashing over her shoulder to her Escrima sleeve, whipping the blue sticks before her and leaping at the cardboard figure. "Eh-_HA--__**KIAI!!**_" she barked, shrieking the last, swinging three sharp blows to its head and chest, causing the figure to double to the floor as it fell, exposing the frame of aluminum piping holding it.

:::Whoa::: Mark exclaimed. :::You broke my Shego!:::

Kimi looked at the broken cardboard figure. "She's all about liquified, Cap'n Mark," she said with a proud smirk.

:::...I think I can take this to mean that you've worked through your fears about Shego:::

Kimi looked up toward the glass of the control room. "I don't _do_ fear anymore, Cap'n Mark."

to be continued...


	17. Finals

**17. Finals (The Cygnet Becomes A Swan)**

The second week of Kimi's training ended on a good note, with Mark praising the teen on the progress she had made in such a relatively short time, especially in the area of training with firearms - firearms she had exactly no exposure to just two weeks previous, let alone experience.

On the trip to the COTQ that Friday afternoon, Kimi told of her amazement at meeting Melfina the night before, and their conversation. Mark said that, during the Wednesday he was absent from his training role, he had gone into detail with his refound spouse about Kimi and her mission. Melfina had in turn told him how her name was more or less commonplace among Cellers after Misty informed them of her preparations for the quest against her mother's captors.

As they walked to their quarters, Mark asked of Kimi's plans for the weekend and invited her to dinner on Saturday night at a restaurant off-base. Kimi said that she would be delighted to be a guest, but did not have any of her "dressy" clothes with her. Mark laughed softly and told her that could be easily remedied, as Melfina had planned a clothing excursion on Saturday; she expressed a desire for a new outfit for the evening.

Kimi then asked Mark if, before Saturday's plans, he could employ his skills in communication technology to fulfill a small but important request in the morning.

Saturday, July 6th, 9:12 AM, Eastgate time  
Saturday, July 6th, 5:12 PM, Cairo time  
-7 Days  
4876 Hansen Avenue  
Eastgate, PA  
"Hello?"

"Hi Uncle Lupe," Kimi chimed. "Is Aunt Marcy home?"

"Aie! Dios Mio!" Lupe said excitedly. "Señora Kimi! It is good to hear you! Si, Marcy is here!" He began to speak rapidly in Spanish as he called Marcy to the phone. "Marcy! Venga aqui! Venga rápidamente! Señora Kimi está en el teléfono!"

Marcy was watching television in the living room with their daughter Valencia when she heard Lupes calling. She perked her head to the kitchen, and nearly leaped out of her chair as she rushed to take the phone. "Kimi!? KI???" she squealed, her eyes alight.

"HI Aunt Marcy!" Kimi's voice jumped at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Hi! Ki, how are you?? I went to the house a couple weeks ago when you didn't call about the dinner we had planned...then I found the note you wrote."

"I'm all about doing okay," Kimi replied. "There's not a lot of things to do here, but it's quiet."

"Have you heard anything from the investgator in Cairo? Has there been any news?"

I talk to Cap'n Mark every couple of days. He tells me if there are any developments. Nothing has changed, Aunt Marcy...but Cap'n Mark says he's all about working day and night on it...and I believe in him."

"Yeah," Marcy said. "From the phone conversation, he sounded like someone with a lot of commitment. I was a little surprised by your note, but I understand why you did what you did. How is your Grand-Aunt Julie? I've never met her, but your father has talked about her before."

"She's fine," Kimi figeted a bit. "She's...out getting groceries with the maid right now, though....otherwise she could say hi."

Marcy motioned for Lupe to bring a pad and paper. "Well, why don't you give me Julie's number? I'll call you if I should hear anything."

Kimi figeted again, glancing at Mark. "I...can't, Aunt Marcy. Gran Julie's number is all about unpublished. She said not to give it out to anyone." She gritted her teeth in a wince at the last.

"I...understand," said Marcy. "Kimi...I don't mean to be nosy, but...do you have an idea how much longer you might be staying with Julie?"

"I, think it might be at least another week," said Kimi. "Why?"

"Ki..." Marcy started, "You're going through a rough time right now. I just wanted you to know something...of course, you know how I want this whole thing to turn out, just like you do...but, just like you, I don't know how it will turn out...but I wanted you to know, Ki...if...the less than best should happen...you are more than welcome to make our home...your home."

A small knot crept into the back of Kimi's throat. "Thanks Aunt Marcy," she said quietly. "I'd like that, but...let's see how things go first."

"Of course Ki, of course...I just wanted you to know that, if you want it, or if you need it, you have a home here with us."

"Thanks again," said Kimi. "If I hear anything in the next week, I'll call you right away."

"Okay," Marcy said. "Yes, please keep me informed. In the meantime, please take care of yourself...and tell Julie I said hello. I miss you...and I'm always thinking of you."

"I have to go," Kimi said. "I'll call you again soon. Love you, Aunt Marcy."

"I love you too, Ki...I'm still saving those burritos for you."

"Diamond burritos," Kimi giggled slightly. "Bye for now, Aunt Marcy."

"Bye, Ki."

Kimi looked to Mark with a bit of a mist to her eyes as she hung up the phone. "Thanks, Cap'n Mark," she said, turning to give the large blonde man a hug. "I think Aunt Marcy needed that."

Mark returned the hug. "Looks like she wasn't the only one," he smiled. "Good job, Ki."

During the day's shopping spree, Kimi purchased a pair of dress slacks in a deep charcoal to wear to dinner, with a white button-down blouse. Melfina had chosen burgundy slacks and a silver blouse. Mark had also invited Carole and Craig to join Kimi, Melfina and him for a 7 PM reservation at an expensive Italian restaurant on Saturday night in nearby Willow Grove. Shortly before it was time to go, Mark pulled up to the COTQ in a royal blue Pontiac Hydroja requisitioned from the base motor pool, with room to transport the dinner party in comfort.

Saturday, July 6th, 7:48 PM, Eastgate time  
Sunday, July 7th, 3:48 AM, Cairo time  
-6 Days  
Ristorante Mediterraneo  
303 Horsham Rd  
Craig sank his fork into the last piece of meat on his plate. "Ohhh man," he sighed as he lazed it through a bit of sauce, "even when it's imported from the States, you just can't get steak fixed like this in Cairo."

"It's the spices," Mark said. "There is garlic and parsley in Cairo, but you just can't get the other seasonings that are used Stateside...and if you ask me, the shallots really set off the meat."

Kimi gave Mark a rather puzzled look. "...Shallots?"

Kimi turned to Melfina as she answered the teen. "The onions that were served with the steak," she said. "They are more used in Asian dishes, however."

"I'm all about the lobster," Kimi said, smiling. "There's a restaurant near our house...D'Angelo's...they have the most shiznekkin' lobster."

Melfina smiled for a second - then her expression changed to one of slight bewilderment. "It means 'awesome'," Mark smirked.

Melfina instantly responded to the explanation of the term by returning to her smile. "Yes, the lobster was quite heavenly, especially when dipped into the warmed butter. All the food I have had tonight was most wonderful."

Carole reached to place her hand on Mark's arm. "It's not just the food," she said, "the entire evening has been wonderful, Mark. Thank you so much for inviting me." Craig nodded in agreement.

Mark's hand searched to meet with his wife's as he spoke. "It's not just this evening, Carole," he said. "This entire week has been wonderful...the return of my beautiful and loving wife...and I have Ki to thank for that...for telling me about the process. There was lots of progress in Kimi's training this week, too...especially yesterday." He turned to the teen. "It's almost as if you were someone else out there, both at the karate exercises and on the Sim floor. Your confidence has taken a major leap."

Kimi smiled, blushing a bit as she averted her eyes slightly. "I mostly have Melfina to thank," she said. "When she showed up at my door on Thursday night...just that was 'nekka enough...but she came in and was like...diamond sage...she told me things that...well, after practice, my mind was all about spaghetti knots...the things that Melfina told me, about Cross agents...other Cellers...how they're all about behind me for what I'm training for." Mark began to grin as Kimi looked up to him, continuing for Carole and Craig. "You know what she told me, Cap'n Mark...she said she and you talked a lot about me. She reminded me about what you said the night I first met you, in Cairo...about focusing my emotions into my energy. She reminded me about my ki...my energy, and how I should be all about keep it focused. The stuff she said about all the Cellers being behind me too...it all just...it's all about diamond focus now."

The waiter brought five small dishes of a light lime sherbet to the table. "This is our last Saturday night together here," Mark said, "and as such...I'd like to propose a toast," He picked a spoon from the table, raising his dish. "To Kimi...to a girl who, when faced with an impossible nightmare for her entire family - didn't run...didn't hide...didn't give up...but instead started training for a seemingly impossible mission, under seemingly impossible odds...and now, is nearly fully ready to perform that mission...a mission to rescue her mother, her father, and their way of life...a mission to end the nightmare." He brought a spoonful of the dessert from the dish, raising it. "To the Steel Swan...To Ki!"

Carole followed suit, joined by Craig and Melfina. "To Ki!" they said in unison, each taking a bite of the frozen confection - then were frozen themselves, looking at Melfina, who was now uttering a prolonged moan, her expression dissolving into a dreamy smile.

"Ssssimmply ambrosial," she purred.

Mark broke into a chuckle. "Just another of the things I don't have to miss anymore," he said with a broad grin.

----------

Monday, July 8th, 8:59 AM, Eastgate time  
Monday, July 8th, 4:59 PM, Cairo time  
-5 Days  
Toward the end of the aerobics session, Kimi began to wonder why she didn't see the now usual trickle of fight trainers coming in a little before 9 to go to the lockers and change into their impact suits. She made a mental note to dismiss it, thinking that they might be a little late for whatever reason. Her wonder returned when Mark walked to the exercise floor to greet Craig. He was not carrying the case which contained his laptop. He was not carrying the gym bag in which he kept her pistol and holster. Craig, for that matter, had not brought the folding table and chairs from the equipment room.

Kimi turned to the double doors leading to the locker rooms on the other end of the exercise floor as they opened, seeing the gray of an impact suit - just one suit. As she came across the floor, Carole gathered her blonde hair into a ponytail, holding it as she slipped on her headpiece. "Hey, Ki," she smiled as she approached.

"Hi...Carole," Kimi waved, stammering a bit as she looked around, then turned to the edge of the exercise floor. "...Where is everybody else, Cap'n Mark?"

"They have the day off," Mark said. "We won't be needing the full crew today...I wanted to spend some time going over the moves that you've learned here in the past two weeks...letting you work on them and polish them up. Most of it won't be full contact...so Carole is about all the help we're going to need today. This will be your last karate session in the gym, Ki...from tomorrow afternoon on, you'll be working strictly on the Sim Floor in the firing range, with live opponents instead of cardboard ones."

"In the afternoons? There won't be any more training in the morning?"

"It's to get you used to the time difference," Mark said. "When you go to Cairo, your mission will be late at night there...but still the afternoon here. When it's 4 in the afternoon here, it's midnight in Cairo. You'll be doing your weight routine and aerobics just after dinner instead of breakfast."

"What about the Speed thingy?" Kimi asked.

"You can have time in the mornings, if you want," said Mark, "but the last session has to be on Friday."

Kimi thought again of the high hurdle of the light-points Mark had set before her as a "pass/fail" test, and how far she still was from clearing that hurdle. "Thanks, Cap'n Mark," she gave a small sigh as Mark guided her to the center of the floor and motioned Carole to follow. "I...think I'll need it."

----------

After breakfast on Tuesday, Kimi and Mark returned to his quarters, where he showed her a map of where the warehouse Kim was being held was located in Cairo, Kimi studied the map as Mark placed it in front of her, along with scans Wade had sent the evening before indicating her mother's "energy signature," and those of Drakken and Shego, all concentrated on the second floor of the building.

They went to lunch shortly before 11:30, joined by Carole in the BX. After the midday meal, they drove to the gym, where Kimi went through her weight and toning exercises, followed by an afternoon aerobics class. As she was doing her "cooldown," Kimi noted several of the fight trainers coming into the gym and going into the locker room. As her opponents emerged from the locker rooms in their impact suits, they assembled at the edge of the exercise floor as they had each previous morning during the training schedule. The sight gave Kimi a slight relief, appearing more like the routine she had become accustomed to.

As the aerobics session ended, Mark led Kimi and the the fight trainers outside to a small bus driven by Craig, which would transport them to the firing range, and to the Sim Floor on the lower level. Mark felt this test would be Kimi's most accurate representation to date of her actual mission - with the presence of Carole, Kimi's opponents in the first full-range simulation would number ten - the number of the Al-Dok Ali-bin Drak guards Wade had detected in most of his scans of the warehouse in Cairo.

Tuesday, July 9th, 1:48 PM, Eastgate time  
Tuesday, July 9th, 9:48 PM, Cairo time  
-4 Days  
Building 41  
Mark, Kimi and the fight trainers filed into the front room of the firing range as Craig took the bus to a parking lot on the side of the building. After completing a form, Mark led Kimi and the trainers through the door behind the counter into the vestibule. Mark motioned Kimi to stand near the door marked "Control Room" while motioning the suited opponents through the door which led downstairs to the Sim Floor, telling them to wait for instruction there.

As the last of the trainers took to the stairs, Mark turned to Kimi, reaching into his gym bag for her pistol and holster. "Stay here for a minute," he said, passing her the weapon. "I'm going to give them their instructions for today's sim."

Kimi gave Mark a slightly quizzical look. "Out here?" she asked. "I can't come in with you?"

"Not right now," Mark smiled slightly. "I'll leave the door open, but you can't come in. The windows would allow you to see where your opponents are hiding."

Kimi slowly smirked. "...No cheatsies, Cap'n Mark?"

Mark broke into a quick snicker. "Heh...like you need to cheat to get through this? If you want to see the control room, I can show it to you after the sim."

Kimi set her Escrima sleeve on the floor and slipped her holster over her shoulder as Mark opened the door to the control room and stepped inside, sitting at the console and bringing up the lights to the floor. He then turned on the microphone to address the floor, his voice booming through the speakers. :::This is to be a sim exercise, employing both karate and firearm training. Your job is first to find a place within the sim floor to hide. On my signal, Kimi will enter the floor, at which time you will stand ready until engaged. Kimi's firearm will be loaded with yellow paint carts. When struck by one of the carts, your status will immediately change to 'down.' Once you are 'down,' you will sit or lie in place until I announce that the sim is concluded. You have ten minutes to take a place on the floor:::

Mark then rose from his chair to rejoin Kimi outside the room as she was snugging her Escrima sleeve into place. "Check your clips," he said. Kimi slipped one of the clips from her holster. Mark motioned to the cartridge at the open end of the clip. "Your clips are loaded with these for the sim. Like I told the trainers, they have an amount of bright yellow paint in them. When you hit somebody, they'll make a spot about three inches across. That will tell both of us that person has been tranquilized."

Kimi peered at the cartridge, which looked much like the target rounds she had been working with. "No needles?"

"No needles. Remember, they wouldn't penetrate the KISS suits." Mark smiled slightly. "These are the same carts used during other sims and firearm sports matches...they're harmless, yet they indicate when someone is hit." He then patted the teen on the shoulder. "There will be one of these sessions per day...the last one is Thursday. That'll be the _full_ simulation."

"Hm?"

"The trainers will be armed, just like you."

"Geeze, Cap'n Mark," Kimi winced.

Mark patted Kimi's shoulder again. "This is exactly what you've been training for, Ki...the 'people with guns' thing. The key is to drop your opponents before they can get off a shot...with your abilities, I don't see much of a problem. Besides," he smirked, "I don't think you'd look good in neon yellow." Mark then affixed the transmitter to the shoulder strap of Kimi's holster and motioned to the door leading to the stairs. "Wait at the door down there until you hear the signal to begin," he said. " Have your sidearm at the ready before you go onto the floor."

Kimi went through the door from the vestibule and down the stairs to the small staging area. She slid the pistol from her holster while going through methods from past sessions - how to "check her six," and covering windows. Kimi then took a breath. "Putting it all together," she sighed quietly as she brought the slide back to load a cartridge into the chamber.

Kimi then heard Mark's voice through the speakers - :::Opponents, at the ready?::: a short pause, then through her transmitter - :::Ready, Ki?:::

"Yeah."

:::Okay...the floor is ready...remember what you've learned...you're clear to enter the floor, Ki:::

Kimi turned the knob, then adjusted her grip on her pistol as she edged the door open slightly with her shoulder, looking down the corridor to the right. She then opened the door farther and peeked past it to check to her left down the other corridor, glancing at each of the doorways for movement, then slipped slowly through the doorway into the corridor.

Just before she reached the inside corner, a figure darted into the corridor to the right from the far corner. Kimi raised her weapon almost by instinct, firing a round. There was a slight "splat" sound as a brilliant splash of yellow appeared on the figure's midsection. The suited figure reacted by throwing out its arms in a dramatic "you got me" fashion for a few seconds, then raising one hand waving in a "bye-bye" motion and leaning against the wall, dropping into a sitting position.

:::Good shot, Ki!::: came from the transmitter. :::Your opponent thanks you for the short nap::: The seated figure affirmed with a thumbs-up.

"Just like Cairo, Cap'n Mark?" Kimi quizzed.

:::Nope,::: Mark replied. :::They'll drop much faster...and with no drama:::

"Heh," Kimi snickered. "So not the drama." She glanced to her left and advanced to the inside corner of the corridor.

3:13 PM.  
The simulation progressed, with Kimi completing the exercise in just a bit under an hour. The addition of the pistol precluded much interaction using karate against opponents. Mark emerged through the door as Kimi was approaching it while loading a fresh clip into her pistol. "How was that, Cap'n Mark?"

"Not bad..." Mark said, "not bad at all...except for one thing." He motioned to the far corridor as the trainers approached. "Your techniques were good, and you took down all your opponents...but one."

Kimi looked at Mark with disbelief, then turned to the trainers, each wearing a bright splotch of yellow somewhere on their impact suit. Her jaw dropped as one of the fighters made their way through the group, removing his face patch. His suit held not a single speck of the bright paint. "Wh--" Kimi started, "wh-where?"

"Remember the small room in the corridor at the far end of the floor?" said Mark. The one with two windows?"

Kimi's brow furrowed. "I--I cleared that room, Cap'n Mark."

"You cleared the room...except for a small crawl space on the other side of the table."

Kimi's hand holding her pistol dropped to her side. "Now, I have to tell you," Mark said, "the trainer in that crawl space would not have come out, and he wouldn't have engaged you unless you found him. It was more of a way to show you that detail is important...and missing details can be costly." Mark then smiled at the teen. "But on the whole...you did excellent, Ki." Mark turned to the trainers. "The session is concluded for today...thanks again to everyone for their participation. There are bottles of solution on the bus that will remove the paint from your suits."

Kimi stood for a moment as Mark held the door open, and the trainers began to turn toward the door to go upstairs - then stopped. "It's all about detail, Cap'n Mark," Kimi shot out. Mark and several of the trainers turned as she spoke, including the figure that she had overlooked. "He got hit," she said with a wry grin, raising her pistol "--right-there!" With this, she pulled the trigger. The round splattered against the unmarked trainer's hip. A couple of the trainers next to him looked at the splash of paint and could not help surrendering to laughter, joined by a few more around them. "In fact, even though I'm not supposed to, I hit him twice for hiding from me!" Another splash burst onto his outer thigh. This brought laughter now from the entire group.

Even Mark chuckled as he stepped away from the door. "Ooo-kay, Ki...no second chance redemption," he said, holding out his hand. "Disarm."

Kimi's grin pursed into a smug smirk as she set the safety on her weapon and placed it into Mark's open hand. "...got 'em all, though."

----------

Wednesday's session in the Sim Room took a slightly different direction. Mark had Kimi go through the simulation as on the day before, taking down opponents using her pistol. As the trainers assembled to clean the paint from their impact suits, Mark instructed Kimi to run the simulation again - but this time, she was only to use her weapon against every other opponent; against the alternates, she was to quickly holster her pistol and engage them using only karate. Immediately following this, Kimi went through a third test - keeping her firearm holstered, using it only after she had bested each opponent with martial arts.

The day finished late, closing in on 6 PM by the time they left the sim floor. Mark came away feeling pleased with Kimi's performance, and confident that the tests he had set up had showed Kimi familiarity with quickly producing or holstering her weapon as was necessary, depending on the condition of the moment and of her current opponent. He also noted her improvements in hitting moving targets; at the end of a session, nearly every shot Kimi took struck her opponents in the upper torso or the neck - nearly instant unconsciousness when hit with an Azepromazine tranquilizing dart.

Kimi's time before her mission was now down to a matter of hours, and only two hurdles remained; the first being the "armed" simulation on Thursday, which was of little more concern than a matter of procedure for Mark, who had full confidence in the level of ability that Kimi had gained in these three weeks in prepararing for her mission; and the final session in the Speed Room, which Kimi still regarded as the most arduous challenge set between her and Cairo, and her mother.

----------

Thursday, July 11th, 4:48 PM, Eastgate time  
Friday, July 12th, 12:48 PM, Cairo time  
-47 Hours, 12 Minutes  
Sim Floor  
Kimi was nearing the end of the second simulation of the day, and the second in which many of her opponents were, like her, armed. A couple of times during the first run, Kimi had to think quickly to avoid being struck by a paint cartridge fired by one of the armed trainers - one so close as to leave spots of the bright yellow fluid splashed against her calf.

She eased herself against the wall and took a quick peek around the corner. _Three doors to go, _she thought. _Three doors and two slugs, and I'm diamond. _

Kimi moved past the corner into the last short corridor. The first opening was without a door. She slid slowly against the wall until she was about a foot from the doorway - then set herself, gripping her pistol tighter - and quickly raised it, flashing her head into the doorway, then ducking farther into the small room.

Empty.

Kimi slowly poked her head back into the corridor, looking to the left and the right, then moved from the small room, training on the second door in the hallway, watching for any movement as she neared it. As she got within about two feet of the door, the knob began to turn. Kimi immediately darted to her left as it was opened by one of the suited figures. He turned to see Kimi with a large grin of content on her face - and her pistol leveled at his chest. "Hi," she smirked.

"Hi there. I...don't imagine I could talk you into a little fight...?"

"Nooo," Kimi drew out, shaking her head slowly. "It's all about I have the gun...it's getting near dinnertime...and you're probably going to be pretending to be sleepy in a second."

"Ummm, Miss Hodge?" the figure started, "I don't mean to seem like I have to correct you, but...on a military base, 'dinner' is considered to be the mid-day meal. The evening meal is called 'supper'."

A slight scowl of exasperation crossed Kimi's face. "You know...Cap'n Mark does that to me all the time," she said, "...and while I can't hit him with a paint dart...you're all about a target." her expression became a smirk as she pulled the trigger, the paint cartridge exploding against the trainer's chest. "Goodnight," she finished with a bit of a snicker.

The figure chuckled slightly as he looked down at the brilliant splotch - then extended his hand. "Goodnight, Miss Hodge," he said as he shook her hand, then slowly retreated into the room, closing the door behind him.

Kimi turned now to face the last door in the corridor. She moved against the opposite wall, steadying herself and leveling her pistol "Okay...you're the last one," she said. "Come on out."

The door swung open as a figure leaped out. A figure clad in black and brilliant neon green, wearing a long cascade of black hair.

Kimi gasped slightly at the appearance of the figure - then thrust her pistol into its holster, snapping into a fight stance as the figure advanced quickly, swinging at the teen. Kimi blocked two of the swings, then shifted as the suited figure brought up a leg, clutching its calf and twisting to throw the figure off-balance. The figure slammed to the floor on its stomach and Kimi pounced on it, preparing to send a fist hard against the back of its skull.

Kimi stopped as the lights in the room came up and Mark's voice came over the speakers. :::Good takedown, Ki. Would all the training opponents please assemble at the front of the sim floor:::

Kimi got to her feet and extended a hand to "Shego" to help her up. The figure stood and raised a hand to its forehead, pressing points to cause its face patch to slip away. Kimi's eyes widened at the sight of her last opponent. "...Carole!?"

"Hey Ki," Carole said through a chuckle as she pulled off her headpiece and draped it over her shoulder, the black wig still attached to it. "This was Mark's idea."

"It looked all about good," Kimi grinned, "except for you not having a face."

"I can think of worse things not to have," said Carole. "At least you didn't go for my neck this time."

The trainer who had gone back into the room after being "tranquilized" emerged into the corridor as several of the rest of Kimi's opponents joined them, all with their face patches removed, some also removing their headpieces.

Mark came through the entrance to the sim floor, walking to the front of the group. "Ladies and gentlemen," he started, "Today was the final session in the training schedule...and I don't know how to thank you for everything you've done in the last three weeks. The level of your cooperation and contribution as Kimi's training opponents has been above and beyond what even I expected." Mark turned for a moment to reach into his shirt pocket as his cell beeped. He listened for a few seconds, then flipped the phone closed. "Lieutenant Ettinger is ready out front to transport everyone back to the gym to change. After that, those of you wishing to attend are invited to supper at a barbeque restaurant off-base at 1900." There was applause mixed with voices of approval in response to Mark's offer.

Kimi stepped forward. "I want to say thanks personally to everyone who helped me...with everything," she said. "I couldn't have learned half of what I did without you guys being here."

The man from the room piped up. "Miss Hodge...we were honored to spend the last three weeks helping you...and honored to have the tar beaten out of us!" The group erupted into laughter at this.

Knowing that this was the last morning they would be together as a group, Kimi met each of the suited trainers as they filed to the door, giving each of them a warm hug and thanking them again for their work in sharpening her reactions and furthering her skills.

Kimi sat directly behind Craig as everyone boarded the small bus, with Mark taking the seat next to her. "Cap'n Mark," she said, "I'd like to ask you for a small favor..."

"Sure, Ki," Mark replied. "Name it."

"Well...I know you said not to buy pizza for the youth club," Kimi grinned, "but...tonight is the last night I'll be there before I go...and I met a bunch of diamond people there. I haven't used much of my expenses since I've been here, and...I have a small request."

"I...think I know what that request is," Mark smiled, "and the answer is yes."

Kimi moved to hug the huge blond man. "Thanks, Cap'n Mark," she said. "I need to call Amy from your quarters when we get there...and...I have a special favor to ask, too...we can talk about it there."

Thursday, July 11th, 6:52 PM, Eastgate time  
Friday, July 12th, 2:52 AM, Cairo time  
-45 Hours, 8 Minutes  
Amy was in front of the youth club as Kimi came around the corner of the building, her arms full of large bags, each bearing the Knick Knack Chick Shack logo. "Hey Ki!" she sqealed as she spotted the teen approaching. She immediately ran to meet Kimi, taking a couple of the bags.

As Kimi's arms were still fairly full, Amy opened the doors for her. As they neared the table, the other members of the group turned to meet them. "Ki!" exclaimed Dani, rising from her chair to take some of Kimi's load and set it on the table. She and Kimi set about unpacking the bags as Amy went to the serving area for paper plates and napkins.

"Wow," said Kat, taking in the sight of the growing amount of food spread on the table. "This is way feast, Ki!"

"So way feast," Dani echoed as she brought a large container of potato salad from one bag.

"My home force, we eat at the 'Shack every Saturday," said Kimi. "It's all about tasty taste."

Amy arrived with paper plates, holders and napkins, walking around the table distributing them. "Looks like there's enough food for _two _meals, Ki!" she said as she finished her lap around the table. "I'll bet there will be lots of leftovers bags going home with--ohh, that chicken sandwich is _SO _mine!" she lunged at one of the wrapped grilled chicken sandwiches piled on the table.

"I'm glad I brought enough," Kimi said as Kat took a plastic fork and began to transfer some "Chick'n Bitz" from a container onto her plate. "No good food is too good for my diamond friends here...and...it's about the best thing I could think of as a...going-away present..."

Kat stopped, dropping two Bitz onto the table. "...Going-away...?"

"This is the last Thursday I'll be on the base," Kimi said quietly. "The...guy who's been helping me with my karate had invited me to some dinner off the base tonight...but I was all about rather be here with you guys."

Dani set her plate onto the table, a sad expression slipping over her face. "You...you can't go, Ki," she said, her voice quivering a bit. "You're so part of the group...you're the only one who ever beat Kat regularly at backgammon--" her face fell a bit farther and a tear formed at the corner of her eye "--I...think I'm already starting to miss you..."

Amy put her arm around Dani's shoulders. "C'mon, D," she said, "it's not like Ki's leaving for-_ever_...she only lives a couple of hours from the base. She'll probably be able to come out on a weekend now and then."

Dani looked up to Kimi, who was nodding in agreement. "You should have told us before tonight," she said. "We didn't even get a chance to get you anything."

Kimi smiled, first at Dani, then the group. "The one thing I want from you the most tonight is a list of your email addresses."

Dani rushed to the serving area, retrieving a pen and a small notepad. She opened the pad and wrote on it as she walked back to the table, then passed it to Jason before returning to her seat. One by one, each of the group wrote down their name and email address and passed the pad to the next. Amy was the last to add her information, finishing by tearing the page from the pad, folding it once and handing it to Kimi.

Kimi slid the paper into her pocket. "Thanks, everyone," she said. Kimi then picked a container from the table, plucking Chick'n Bitz from it. "I hope the rest of you are thinking the same thing I am...It's all about eat!" The rest of the group agreed, digging into the generous amount of food.

As they finished their meal, Kimi introduced Dani to the game of "Bitz Hockey." Interestingly enough, this would prove to become Kimi's first misstep of her meetings at the youth club. Dani took an immediate liking to the game and showed an almost uncanny ability at judging the amount of force needed to send a Chick'n Bit to the other edge of the table to stop without any part of it sliding beyond the edge.

8:42 PM.  
"Yes!" burst Dani as she flicked the Bit to Kimi's side of the table, then rose to look over the piece's position. "That's 5-4. I win again!"

"Congrats Ki," Kat snickered. "You've found a game that Dani can finally brag about being good at." Amy joined in, confirming Kat's statement with a giggle.

"This game is way neat," Dani perked, turning to Jason, who nodded in a slight sarcastic agreement.

"Yeah, just like hockey," Jason sighed. "And as many times as that piece of chicken has hit the floor, it's even starting to look like a hockey puck." He then leaned toward Dani, an evil grin spreading across his face. "...I'll give you ten bucks if you eat that piece."

Kimi's brow furrowed as she looked away slightly. Amy winced, a pained "Ew" escaping her lips.

Dani's gaze shifted quickly from Jason to the Bit, back and forth a couple of times - then her expression slipped into a wry grin as she leaned slightly the tall boy, her eyes narrowing. "Jason..." she purred, "please...puck off."

Kat immediately burst into laughter as Jason backed away slowly. "She shoots, she scores!" she chuckled, patting Jason on the shoulder. "You had that coming, Jase."

"Oo-kayy, one for Dani," Jason exhaled.

Kimi giggled for a moment, then rose from her chair, reaching into her pocket for a small cell. "Now," she said as she opened the phone, "I have one more present for everyone." A couple of the group gave a rather puzzled look as Kimi dialed a number. "Hi," she said into the phone. "...yep...bye." She then closed the phone, looking to the group. "Okay, it's all about close your eyes until I say you can open them." Each of the teens closed their eyes, Amy being the last to do so. A few seconds later, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Kimi with a finger over her lips in a "hush" motion. Kimi then moved to Gregory, Patrick, Kat and Jason, performing the same silent action.

A few more seconds passed - then there was a slight intake of breath from Amy, and Kat uttered a barely-perceptible "Ohh, Ki..."

"Dani?" Kimi said quietly. "Open your eyes." Dani did so - then she froze, and her breath caught as she turned her head to the right--

--Dani's breath caught as she stared straight into the wide eyes of Melfina, who had taken a seat next to her. "Hello," she smiled. "You are the one called...'Danime,' yes?" she asked as she extended her hand. "My name is Melfina. How do you do?"

Dani's breath began to stagger as she brought her hand up. "I'm...Danim--Da--Dani. H--" She froze again in sensory confirmation as her hand made contact with Melfina's, the warmth immediately flowing to her touch like a light summer breeze. "O-ohh--omigodomigodyou--are," she stammered breathlessly. "You're-a....you're-a--"

Melfina's smile widened. "Yes, Dani. I am a Celler. A recent friend of Kimi's."

"I--" Dani stuttered again in an excited tone. "I've nevermetaCellerbefore, but I've wanted to for so long--forgive me for being a total dork and and--" she stopped - then reached for Melfina, clinging almost deperately in an embrace "--H-hh-hiiii, Melfinaaaa," she drew out as a tear of appreciation slid along her cheek. "Mm-mmm-mmm," moaning her thanks through an exhale. Her eyes flew open suddenly and she broke her hold, sitting up straight. "Mm-m--ooOO-Ihaveto-I'llberightbackMelfina," she said as she rose quickly from the chair, backing toward the restroom. "P-please don't leave, I'll be right back!"

Melfina turned to Kimi with a puzzled look. Amy, who was seated to the left of Melfina, had her hand over her mouth, trying to choke back laughter.

"You so-ho called it," Kat giggled as she reached beside her chair for a bag sitting next to her purse. "Poor thing...well she _did_ wet 'em! Now I know why you called me before I left and said to bring an extra skirt."

Amy stood and moved to Kat as she handed her the bag. "I'm sorry, Melfina," she said. "Dani's my best friend, and I knew she would freak the day she met a Celler...any Celler..."

"It is alright," smiled Melfina. "People can have many different reactions the first time they meet a Celler, and I am happy that I could fulfill this wish for her." Her expression slipped into a slight smirk. "At least she did not faint."

Amy laughed softly. "She'll be fine, Melfina. I'll give her this so she can change. We'll be out in a minute...and I am also very happy to meet you." She then turned with a smile for the restroom, softly knocking on the door.

"Me too," Kat said, reaching to shake Melfina's hand. "I'm Kathy...but call me Kat. I've met Cellers before though, so I'm not going to freak. I hope that doesn't disappoint you," she smirked. "Were you waiting outside all this time until Ki called you?"

"Oh, no," said Melfina. "I arrived with Kimi and my husband, but I went to the Officers' Club across the street, where I played a game of cards until Kimi called."

Amy and Dani emerged from the restroom, with Dani now wearing a mid-length dark blue skirt in place of her jeans. Amy sat to the left of Melfina as Dani approached. "I'm...I'm very sorry, Melfina," she said. "I...kind of lost it...I wasn't really prepared to meet a Celler tonight...but...meeting one has been a dream of mine for a long time. Can you...forgive me...?"

Melfina broke into a wide smile. "It is fine, Dani," she said. "As I said before to your friends, at least you did not faint. I am glad of that."

Dani moved to give Melfina another hug, keeping her composure this time. "Mee tooo, Melfina...me too." Dani motioned to Kimi as they parted. "When I first met Kimi, I thought she was a Celler...well...I mean, purely Celler..."

"Yes," replied Melfina. "Kimi very much resembles her mother, who is a Celler. But as her father is a Flesher, and as you probably know by now, she shares traits from both environments."

The rest of the evening consisted of rather informal questions and answers toward Melfina, mostly by Dani, followed by a series of games of backgammon after Dani inquired about Melfina's interests and hobbies.

9:47 PM.  
The group filed through the front doors of the youth club, noticing a slight breeze in the night air. Amy turned to Kimi, giving her a hug. "I think I speak for everybody when I say that it's great to know you, Ki, and we're gong to miss having you here on Thursday nights." Several of the others nodded their agreement.

Dani moved to give Kimi a warm embrace. "Tonight was about the greatest night in my whole life," she said, a slight waver to her voice. "I realized a dream tonight, thanks to you." She then slid back a bit. "You have all our emails. When will you be home?"

"It--" Kimi stopped for a second "--it'll be a day or two before I leave here."

"You mail us the second you get home," said Kat, giving Kimi a hug.

"I promise," Kimi smiled, "I'll e you all when I get home. The whole time I've been here was all about diamond, since I met you guys."

Dani moved to Melfina, sliding her arms around her new Celler friend. "I don't know how to tell you how happy I am to have met you," she said. "If you can, will you email me?"

"I am pleased to have met you too, Dani," Melfina said, then turning to the rest of the group. "In fact, I am pleased to have met all of you. And yes, Dani, I will get your email address from Kimi before she leaves."

"Give her mine too, Ki," said Kat, patting Jason on the shoulder. "I have a lot of mail to catch up on, now that I have a working computer again."

A sleek Hydroja rolled to a stop at the curb. Kimi turned to each of her new friends, giving them a warm hug, with Melfina doing the same before the group began their walk home. Kimi held the front door open for Melfina, then opened the rear door and slid into the seat. "That was great, Cap'n Mark," she said. "Dani was all about so happy when she opened her eyes and Melfina was stitting there."

"About what you expected?" asked Mark as he pulled from the curb. Kimi nodded in response. "It's been the same with everyone I've ever met or worked with, Ki."

Kimi leaned forward to slip her arms around Melfina. "Thank you, Melfina," she said. "You've been all about making dreams come true since you came back."

Melfina brought her right hand up to Kimi's, giving it a gentle squeeze. "And you as well, Kimi. It is because of you that one of my and Mark's greatest dreams came true with my return." Her left hand then slid over as Mark's met hers at the center of the seat.

"An entire week of dreams," Mark smiled into the mirror. "And in about a day-and-a-half, your chance at your dream comes true, Ki...your mother's rescue. All you have left to pass is the Speed test." Mark brought the car to a stop in front of the COTQ, walking around the car and opening the doors for both of the women. Mark noticed a slight concern on Kimi's face as he held the door to the entry hall open. "You okay, Ki?" he asked.

"All until you mentioned the Speed thingy," Kimi sighed slightly.

Mark placed a hand at Kimi's shoulder. "Try to get a little extra sleep tonight. We'll do the weight and aerobics in the morning, so you'll basically have most of the day to work on the speed test. You're so close to the goal I set...let's see how much closer you can get."

"I have some email addresses to send to you for Melfina," Kimi said, "then it's all about bed."

----------

Friday morning. The final day of Kimi's training and preparation for her mission.

The sun rose warm against July's cerulean curtain, holding the promise of another sweltering summer day. Kimi was awakened by a call from Mark just after 6:30 and after a shower, they went to the gym for the weight and toning routines. Kimi paid special attention to which specific muscles responded to each exercise, noting the improvement over the last three weeks and how it came through in her later karate practices, improving not only her reaction time but her thinking as well; Mark's regimen had honed Kimi's reasoning and execution in martial arts to the next level. Her firearms training schedule had proven to have perfect timing to bring Kimi's abilities in line with the demands of the mission she was about to undertake.

The only challenge now standing between Kimi and Cairo was Mark's Speed Test.

About 9:15, shortly after finishing the aerobics cooldown, Kimi and Mark went to the second floor of the gym and to Reaction Test and Assessment, and the Speed Room, where Kimi set about clearing this last hurdle. Kimi started off at a brisk pace, doing run after run trying to lower her time. By 11 O'clock, Kimi had logged nearly 100 speed tests, registering a best time of 3.12 seconds - a reduction of only four-tenths of a second from her best time the previous Friday.

Shortly before noon, Carole, Melfina and Craig arrived, and Mark suggested a short break from the activities for lunch. Kimi ate little, choosing some crackers with a bit of honey, and a "sports drink" to replenish the electrolytes she had expended during the morning.

It was a quarter to one in the afternoon when they returned to the Speed Room. As they entered the gym, they were met by a few of the fight trainers, who were interested in Kimi's progress in her tests. Mark, with some trepidation, invited them to watch from inside the control room as Kimi resumed her attempts to break the three-second barrier. While she was still just as determined to leap the hurdle, Kimi was beginning to feel the physical and emotional strain from hours of setting her nerves at the nth edge. Her pace lessened in the afternoon to around ten runs per hour, taking at least five minutes after each run.

As the afternoon lengthened, Kimi knew that, even though she had slowed her pace...time - time against her; time against her mother - still marched in its same unwavering, unyielding rhythm.

Friday, July 12th, 3:54 PM, Eastgate time  
Friday, July 12th, 11:54 PM, Cairo time  
-24 Hours, 6 Minutes  
_-bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt-_

Mid-mid-low.

Kimi thrust herself at the first light-point, punching the wall with her left fist; almost simultaneously swinging at the second with her right. As she struck the second light-point, she was already moving to her right to twist and throw a low kick with her left foot--

Kimi's left shoe caught against her ankle as she turned. The sudden lack of balance caused Kimi to grasp at the wall as she fell, thudding hard with a huffed "Uhh!" against the floor.

The female voice from the system came through the speakers :::test incomplete:::

Craig stood as Carole moved to the window. Mark stabbed the intercom button as he rose quickly from his chair. :::Ki?? Are you alright, Ki?:::

A low moan came from the Speed Room as Kimi slowly rolled to her back. "Urrrrrrr--" Kimi then began to pound against the floor with her fists "--rrAAAAHHHH!! I _TRIPPED,_ Cap'n Mark! I tripped over my own LEAD FOOT!" She slowly sat up. "...and it's all about I'm not hurt, Cap'n Mark..." Kimi stood, her face fallen with a mix of embarassment and a creeping resignation souring her mouth into a bitter frown. "I...I need a minute, C-Cap'n Mark," she said in a broken voice, crossing to sit against the side wall, reaching for her towel and pulling it to her face.

Carole looked back to Mark. "...I...think she's crying," she said. "She's got skills upon skills, Mark. You don't think this Speed thing might be a bit much...? She's about a tenth of a second off of what you set for her. I don't know how she could possibly do this any faster."

Kimi could feel the warm sting of tears forming in her eyes. She patted the towel against her face as she drew her knees toward her chest, her other arm moving around her legs. _Why can't I __**get**__ this? _she thought. _I can punch someone ten times in three seconds...I can take out two people at once with a triple kick...but I can't put out three stupid little lights! Maybe...maybe Cap'n Mark has some other way to get Mom...maybe he's just got it hidden away, ready to go...I mean, what if I was all about no guns? What if I didn't measure up to Cap'n Mark's standards instead of doing so well? _She lowered the towel from her eyes for a second to look at the still-lit remaining light-point. _Doing well? _she thought. _This is 'measuring up'?? _

Kimi brought the towel up again to cover her eyes. _It's not just Mom, _she thought. _Dad is depending on me, too...even if he doesn't even know I'm doing this...and Aunt Marcy. Even the people who know what I've been working on for three weeks are all about behind me...even people I've never met! _Kimi felt another surge of tears building in her eyes. She slowly turned her head a bit, wincing as if turning away from this last obstacle which seemed determined to be known as the roadblock which shattered her resolve.

Kimi suddenly recoiled, jerking her head straight as a flood of voices spilled over her mind - voices from the last tumultuous month:

_-You mean you're a red belt, and you still let your emotions out before your actions?- _

_-Nobody - and nothing - can defeat you faster than your own emotions- _

_-Doctor Drakken and Shego have crossed into the Flesher environment...they're the ones behind Kim's abduction. --they mean to do away with Kim...whether you get them the money or not- _

_-When every iteration of a particular Celler either dies...or is...killed...that's it...no coming back- _

_-What we need is a force that is small enough to get close without being detected...but strong enough to get in...and smart enough to know how to get it done- _

_-You are her last hope- _

_-It's a pass/fail-level test...you have to be able to do this before you can go to Cairo- _

_-Look...I wouldn't have brought this to you if I didn't have the confidence in you, Ki- _

_-let your heart be the anchor...and...anything is possible- _

_-Your name is on the lips of nearly every citizen of the Celler environment. Kimi...you are our hero- _

_-Anger is the wind that blows out the light of reason. Keep the light of your knowledge and power focused, and it can guide you through any dark shadow your enemy casts before you- _

_-The Kempo Diamond. Shred the wind, Ki- _

_**Shred. The wind. **_

It was this statement made by her friend Frannie which brought her to her feet.

Mark had moved from the console and was rubbing the back of his neck when Carole spoke. "She's up, Mark."

Mark walked back to his chair, sitting at the console. :::Ki...I might have set this bar a little too high. You're only about a tenth off the three--:::

Mark was cut short as Kimi moved to the starting mark and suddenly stomped her foot hard against the floor three times, looking through the glass panels at the group who had gathered to watch. Her hands were balled into tight fists as she pulled the towel from her neck, flinging it. Carole jumped back a bit as it slapped against one of the glass panels.

Kimi swept her hair from her face - then thrust her arms down hard, her entire body shuddering once. She then turned to the wall - and nodded once.

Mark slowly turned to Carole, who had no comment other than a look of slight disbelief at the level of Kimi's resolve. Mark turned back to the console - heaved a slow exhale - and reset the test system.

_-bzzzzzzzzzzzt-_

Mid-low-high.

Kimi thrust herself at the wall as the light-points appeared, and was already beginnng to twist counter-clockwise. Her feet left the floor as her left fist slapped against the first light-point, pushing away. She landed on her right foot, using that as a fulcrum as she bent at the waist, flashing her right arm against the second light-point, using the impact to quicken her rotation, her left leg already raised high and swinging in a wide arc.

Kimi's left foot was silhouetted for a flash of a second against the third light-point as she struck the wall. She fell to one knee, her other leg extended behind her.

A high-pitched gasp burst from Carole. "_She's got it--_" she said in an excited breath.

The room fell silent, and even time seemed to cease its march for a couple of seconds, awaiting the results.

:::elapsed time of test: two-point-eight--:::

The system voice was drowned by Craig as he jumped from his chair. "_BOO-YA!_" he whooped, joined by cheers from several of the fight trainers. The entire room burst into applause as Kimi leaped to her feet, her face awash with a wide grin.

Mark stabbed the button to bring up the lights in the Speed Room as he stood, clapping his hands. He then hit the intercom. :::2.87. You _DID IT,_ Ki! Get out here for your fan club:::

Kimi came through the door into the console room and grabbed Carole in a tight hug as the others applauded again. She quickly moved to Mark, her face alight with joy. "I did it, Cap'n Mark!" she squealed. "I moved faster than the lights! I moved faster than light!"

"Yeah," Mark laughed, "yeah, you did!"

The two suddenly locked in a warm hug, Kimi's head turning against the large man's chest. "Thanks for not giving up on me, Cap'n Mark," she said.

"For a moment before that last run, I thought it was you who was giving up," said Mark, "...and I'm not sure I could have blamed you if you did. It wasn't until today that I started to think that this test could have been a little over the top...but you ended up proving me wrong by topping the test." Mark moved to the console for a moment, shutting the lights and system down as Kimi was congratulated by the fight trainers. He then returned to join Kimi. "That's it, Ki," he said. "Your training is complete. All that remains now is the final preparations before we leave for Cairo. Let's get some dinner, and then the rest of the evening is yours...although I suggest you spend some time this evening packing your belongings. I'll arrange to have them transported back to Eastgate. And go to bed a little early tonight...you're still getting up at 0630 tomorrow. I'll have some maps and other intel on the warehouse from the lab at Cairo West, and Wade will have the latest readings. We'll be boarding a Scramjet to Cairo about 1100 tomorrow."

Mark then grabbed Kimi's upper arms, shaking them for emphasis. "You're _GOING,_ Ki. You're going to rescue your mother."

Kimi looked into Mark's eyes as the group erupted into applause again, trying to think of a way to express her thanks for everything he had done for her every step of the way the last three weeks. She already held that answer in the back of her mind; the best, and only way of thanking Mark was to bring the mission she had undergone three weeks of intensive training for to a successful outcome - to bring her mother home.

The group left the Speed Room for the last time. Kimi took a shower, and then she, Carole, Craig, Melfina and Mark went to the restaurant they had visited the previous weekend for a spaghetti dinner. While the main focus was Kimi and her accomplishments during her weeks of training, the most curious highlight of the meal was Melfina's reaction to each course, particularly the parmisan garlic bread.

After the meal, the group returned to the base and Mark's quarters, where Kimi entertained Melfina's request for a few games of backgammon. Shortly after 8 PM, Kimi bid everyone a good night with a lingering hug for each, and went to her quarters.

Upon arriving upstairs, Kimi went onto the online backgammon forum for a final time, talking with her friends about the previous evening, and Dani's wish come true. "Ki you are my hero!" Dani typed into the chat box just below the board on the screen, where Kat and Amy were engaged in a match.

Kimi's face spread into a smile at Dani's joy. "Thanks, D," she typed in reply. "But it's all about I only introduced one new friend to another...I'm glad I could help you get your wish."

What Kimi said and what she felt had a significant difference. While her happiness toward Dani's event was quite real, her mind was more focused on what the small blonde girl had said to her - it was the second time in a week that someone had used the term "hero" in describing her actions to help others.

After about an hour, Kimi said goodnight to the group, promising Dani that she would make sure Melfina had her email address correct. Kimi then began the task of packing her belongings.

Friday, July 12th, 9:21 PM, Eastgate time  
Saturday, July 13th, 5:21 AM, Cairo time  
-18 Hours, 39 Minutes  
Kimi brought the pants she had brought with her from the closet and laid them out on the bed, looking each of them over, trying to decide which would be the best choice to wear during her mission. Kimi had also elected to put one of the mini-disks her mother had made for her into the stereo with a compilation of Rush's music, at a moderate volume. She spent a moment in a slight frustration, finding that none of the pants had a pocket large enough to accomodate the Kimmunicator Melfina had given her. _Unusable fashion, _she thought as she let the last pair fall to the bed. _Maybe I should ask Cap'n Mark if we can stop by the BX before we leave and get a small backpack or something. _Kimi stopped that thought..._it's all about I have enough equipment on my shoulders with the holster and Escrima...maybe a belt pack or something. The thingy with the crystal could go in there, too._ She picked up her pair of black jeans, looking them over. _Room to move without being all about baggy, _she thought. She folded them once and set them aside on the bed, moving to fold the rest of her pants in thirds and stack them into one side of her suitcase which was laying open in the chair.

Kimi then brought her t-shirts out of a dresser drawer and set them on the bed, beginning to fold each and place it in the suitcase while again going through the process of selecting one to wear to Cairo. Her decision rested on a dark blue shirt with two red stripes running along the sides. She placed this on top of the black jeans. She then closed the top drawer of the dresser and opened the second containing her underwear. She picked out a pair of grey calf-length socks, tossing them onto the pants and shirt, then collected the rest of her undergarments and slipped them into a compartment in her suitcase.

Shoes.

Kimi first gave thought to wearing a pair of her sneakers on the mission - but also thought of how they squeak on bare floors, which would give away her position. She decided that her "Tiger Claw" practice shoes would fulfill her requirements for flexibility and the "stealth" factor. She brought them from the third drawer, setting them beside the rest of her chosen outfit, and packed her two other pair of shoes into the suitcase.

Kimi sat for a moment, thinking - then snapped her fingers and moved quickly into the bathroom, packing her toothbrush and toothpaste, hairbrush and other items into a small toiletries bag that was provided for her use, then returned to the bed, placing the bag into the suitcase.

Kimi thought for another moment, going through a quick mental checklist of everything she had brought from home. The MDs with the complete list of episodes from her mother's show were already packed along with her music disks, save the one that was currently in the stereo. Kimi listened as a song ended, Geddy Lee's vocals winding through the chords of the guitar. Kimi's face grew into a slight contented smile as the next song started, one of her favorites from their early works, "Something for Nothing":

-Waiting for the winds of change to sweep the clouds away-  
-Waiting for the rainbow's end to cast its gold your way-  
-Countless ways, you pass the days-

Kimi rose from the bed, walking to the desk and opening each of the drawers, checking for any forgotten items. She then moved to the closet, looking over the floor and the overhead shelf.

Kimi returned to sit on the edge of the bed, making one more mental sweep of her quarters, listing items and where she had stored them. She reached again for the dresser to make one last check, pulling open the top drawer, noting it had been emptied.

-You don't get something for nothing-

Kimi slid the drawer closed and moved to pull open the next, making sure it too was cleaned of her belongings.

-You can't have freedom for free-

She closed the second drawer and opened the third. Empty.

Kimi slid that drawer closed, and pulled the bottom drawer - then took in a gasp--

-You won't get wise with the sleep still in your eyes, no matter what your dream might be-

The large flat box Melfina had presented her with last week had slid to the front of the drawer, and the instructions which accompanied its presentation that Thursday night slid to the front of Kimi's memory:

_"This gift is from the Celler community, but do not open it until the night before you are to leave on your mission. Of all the gifts I have brought you, this one is meant to be the most helpful in giving you confidence in your mission."_

Kimi slid the box from the drawer as the song on the stereo went into a series of guitar riffs. Judging by Melfina's words when giving her the box, Kimi surmised that it could be something more of a "morale booster" than a tool or weapon - something more meaningful than useful. She brought the box to her lap, sliding her finger along the bottom edge, breaking small lengths of tape which held it closed.

Kimi slowly lifted the lid from the box - then she caught a long gasp, her eyes widening as she looked into the box. "Ho-ly-shiz-nekk..." she drew out under her breath. This gift from Cellers was beyond anything she could have imagined, she thought as she began to draw items from the box, setting them on the bed beside her.

Friday, July 12th, 10:02 PM, Eastgate time  
Saturday, July 13th, 6:02 AM, Cairo time  
-17 Hours, 58 Minutes  
Kimi had slid into a pair of shoes from the box. surprised at how closely their fit matched her own shoes, as if she had picked them out herself. She then reached to the bed for the remaining items - a pair of dark gloves, made from what felt like a light suede as she slid them onto her hands, noting that they were thin enough not to restrict her movement or dull her sense of touch.

Kimi then stood and turned to the full-length mirror adjacent to the bathroom door - and her jaw slowly dropped in disbelief as her breath caught--

The image in the mirror was Kimi - now completely outfitted in her mother's "mission clothes" from her show, from the roomy cargo pants to the form-fitting black midriff shirt.

The song at that moment , combined with the sight before her in the mirror, sent a wave of shivery tingles and a new sense of even more focused purpose through Kimi as the intense, high-pitched voice of the singer burst lyrics through the room:

-What you own is your own kingdom-  
-What you do is your own glory-  
-What you love is your own power-  
-What you live is your own story-  
-In your head is the answer, let it guide you along-  
-Let your heart be the anchor and the beat of your song-

Kimi continued to stare into the mirror as she thought about her mother; the new ground she had broken by not only falling in love with the Flesher she crossed to, but married him - and together, they brought forth the gift to the world - to both worlds - that was the image now in the mirror; Kimi Angelina Hodge - the offspring of the very first inter-environmental union in recorded history.

A union which must not be erased or destroyed. A union which must be rejoined and restored at any cost.

_Dad realized a dream when Mom came into his life, _Kimi thought. _Just as Cap'n Mark realized a dream when Melfina came into his...and then another dream when she returned. Dani realized a dream when she met her first Celler. _

Kimi brought her hands up slightly from her sides, curling them into fists of focused, unwavering resolution. "For Dad," she said, her eyes steeling at the mirror, "For Cap'n Mark, for Dani...for everyone like them who shares the dream...and for the Cellers who bring those dreams...I will save my mother...my mother, Kim Possible."

to be continued....


	18. Last Plane to Cairo

**18. Last Plane to Cairo (A Swan Takes Wing)**

Kimi went to sleep the night before, still in the outfit that Melfina had brought her. She had spent about an hour in thought before falling asleep, sitting on her bed going through the sequences and techniques that Mark had taught her the past three weeks, remembering details about how to load, hold, aim, un-holster and holster her firearm, and how to mesh these with her skills in karate.

Kimi spent a bit thinking about the nature of the people who had abducted her mother - the people now under the nefarious bane of Doctor Drakken's command. If they were cruel enough to spirit someone they didn't even know away from a busy restaurant to be held simply for her execution, how vicious would they be toward someone intending to interrupt the completion of their plans?

Kimi also thought about Shego. Even though she was eventually able to produce positive outcomes from encounters against representations and renditions of the raven-haired hellcat, the simulations still did not fully embody the green-and-black horror that seared through the dream Kimi had days before answering Mark's offer. Mark had said he would make contact with Wade to find out the scope of Shego's karate skills - but that was over a week ago, with no word from Mark as to what if anything he might have found out since then.

Kimi tried to push away the negative thoughts crowding toward the front of her mind, and replace them with the positive aspects of her efforts and their results - how she dazzled an entire gym of onlookers and participants with the extent of her ability and agility; Taking down two opponents with a triple-kick that even amazed Mark, who is a second-degree black belt and admitted even he was unable to perform the move with the speed and alacrity that she did; how Mark seemed to absorb and feed the determination and resolve she had built during each aspect of her training; and the sense of accomplishment and victory she felt as she overtook each hurdle, culminating in shattering the final qualifying obstacle Mark had set before her - the Speed Test.

Kim's genetic make-up had indeed shown itself as being passed on into much of her daughter's qualities, abilities and interests, even so far as in the form of physical traits. Had the lineage and image of her mother become even more ingrained than Kimi thought? Had she become the inter-environmental personification of the role her mother played in her show? Could she, in fact, "do anything"?

Kimi was about to put those subconscious questions, her ability, her wishes and resolve to "do anything" to save her mother and her family - all of it - to the ultimate real-world test.

No more preliminaries.  
No more simulations.  
The day and the mission Kimi and Mark had been working so dilligently toward for nearly a month was now upon them.

Saturday, July 13th, 6:32 AM, Eastgate time  
Saturday, July 13th, 2:32 PM, Cairo time  
-9 Hours, 28 Minutes  
Kimi had just walked out of the bathroom, turning a towel onto her head when the phone sounded its electronic greeting. She sat on the bed as she picked it up. "Morning, Cap'n Mark."

"Good Morning," smiled Mark. "I think that's the first time you picked up the phone on the first ring since you've been here."

"I was already awake," Kimi said. "Actually, I got up about an hour ago...I checked again to make sure I had everything packed, and then I took a shower."

"That's good," said Mark. "That shows me you're not even thinking about backing out...not that I thought you would. So...breakfast?"

"I'll be all about at your door at 7," Kimi said, then paused slightly. "Will...there be much to do this morning, Cap'n Mark?"

"I thought we'd go through the normal weight routine this morning, to get you limbered. You have all your stuff packed, you said?"

"Everything except what I'm going to wear to Cairo."

"Okay, no problem there. We can get a workout suit from the gym. There's also a small aerobics class on Saturdays, so that's covered too. After that, we can review some things before we get on the Scramship." Mark then paused. "How do you feel, Ki?"

Kimi thought for a second. "I feel...ready, Cap'n Mark," she said.

"...You're not scared?"

"I'm a little bit scared...but I think anyone my age who was about to do this would be all about, too. I've been thinking a lot this morning ever since I got up. I think I'm...more scared about losing my mom than I am about facing the slugs who want her gone."

"I think I'd be worried if you _weren't_ scared, Ki," Mark said. "It's normal for anyone to be scared in a situation like this. Okay, I'll let you get ready...see you at 0700."

Kimi's phone clicked as Mark hung up. She thought for a moment about Mark's affirmation of her feelings as she closed the phone and reached to the chair for her clothes, placing them on the bed beside her. After slipping on a light sport bra, she brought the black midriff shirt to her face, breathing in and noticing a lack of the familiar aroma of vanilla which had always been an ingrained part of her life. _The fragrance just beore the Cross, _she thought. _It's all about couldn't be on these clothes unless she wore them after she got her fragrance...but if I have anything to say about it, they will. _

_...my mom will again have the choice to wear the outfit she made famous...any time she feels like it._

6:56 AM.  
-9 Hours, 4 Minutes  
Mark was sitting at the couch with paperwork spawled across the coffee table as Melfina came from the kitchenette in a long, flowing deep puple robe with a fresh cup of coffee for him. She moved to sit next to her husband, sliding a paper aside with her pinky and setting the coffee onto the table, leaning to give Mark a light kiss just in front of his ear, causing him to respond by leaning slightly into the warm caress of Melfina's lips. "Here is your coffee, my love," she smiled. "How did Kimi sound to you when you talked to her?"

"She sounds a little better than I thought she would," Mark replied. "She said she's a bit scared..."

"I do not think she can be faulted for that," Melfina said. "I think she is very, very brave for taking the mission you presented to her. I also think that she can credit that solely to you, for your training and dilligence, and your faith in her abilities."

"Actually, I didn't have that much to do with it," said Mark. "Kimi was already very advanced in karate before she came here...I only showed her a few brown-belt moves and blocks. The only thing I really trained her on was her firearm. Before the day I first took her to the firing range, she had never even seen a gun close-up. She was shaking like a leaf even before we went into the building, let alone the range itself." Mark then chuckled a bit. "The first time she fired her weapon, I had to tell her to keep her eyes open! But since that day, she's come along at an almost phenomenal rate. She found that she already had a knack for aiming, from her years in karate."

Mark reached for his coffee, taking a sip. "No, 'Fina...the thing that makes Kimi brave...is the same thing that made me hopeful...the thing that keeps all of us hopeful in our dreams...Kimi is driven by the most powerful force in the universe." He set his cup down, and joined his hand with hers as she tapped the side of a small stack of papers to straighten them. "It's love, 'Fina...love for the people closest to you...and love for life with them in it. It's love that fuels the drive of your dreams, and the drive to bring them to life--" Mark leaned to Melfina, softly caressing her cheek with his other hand, and slowly bringing his face to hers "--or to life again."

Their lips had just touched when a knock came at the door. Mark ignored that knock momentarily, pressing his lips to the tender, alluring warmth of Melfina's. The door gave them a few more seconds before relaying its announcement again. They separated the kiss, Melfina with a slightly playful grin, tracing the tip of her finger over the tip of Mark's nose. "That must be your young charge."

Mark looked at his watch. "Another thing about Kimi," he smiled as he rose from the couch, crossing to the door, "she's nothing if not punctual."

Mark turned the knob to open the door, beaming back at Melfina for a second as she walked back into the kitchenette, then turning his head back to the door as he opened it. "Good morning, my young char--whoa..." Mark trailed off in mid-sentence at the sight of Kimi in the mission outfit, carrying her Escrima and a small paper bag.

Kimi grinned widely, slowly spreading her arms, presenting her wardrobe to Mark. "Isn't it just the deep-blue bang? It's all about better than what I had picked from my clothes."

"Ki..." Mark said haltingly. "Where...where did you get that?"

"It's from the Cellers," said Kimi, walking through the doorway and turning to show off the outfit. "Melfina brought it that night she came up to my quarters. You didn't know about it?"

Melfina turned from the counter and squealed a gasp as she saw the teen in the outfit. "Ohh, Kimi. It fits perfectly!"

"Yeah," Kimi smiled, "Even the shoes! And my mom really wore this on the show?"

Melfina came from the kitchenette to Mark's desk. "I am told that it is one of four identical 'mission' outfits that were made for the show. One of the outfits became too worn from abuse during stunts, and another was rendered unusable during the episode 'Fearless Ferret,' after being doused with the dye used in the villain's 'stink spray'." Melfina then retrieved Mark's digital camera from the desk. "I would like a picture of you in the outfit to send to the Celler community."

Mark closed the door, looking over Kimi's gear. "Looking good, Ki." He then turned to Melfina. "This was in the flat box you brought when you crossed, 'Fina?"

Melfina steadied the camera as Kimi set her sleeve and the bag on the desk and struck a pose, her hands on her hips. "Yes, it was. It was the best way the Cellers felt they could express their pride in Kimi's bravery and their support for her endeavor." A flash came from the camera, and Melfina smiled as she set it on the desk. "While you are at the gym, I will upload the picture to Wade to distribute among the Celler community."

Kimi reached for the bag she had brought. "Melfina also brought me these," she said, sliding the items in it onto the desk.

Mark moved to the desk, picking up the small leather pouch and slipping the flap open. "I knew she had brought these," he said as he slid the black crystal from the pouch. "She showed me this, and the Kimmunicator." He turned the crystal slightly as he looked at it, a slight expression of awe on his face at the concept of inter-environmental technology possible from such a small and unelaborate device. "This will open a Cross to send Drakken and Shego back..." he mused in a low voice.

"Anam...Anamnesis," Kimi stumbled over the word.

"An inclusive recall event directly into the Resonance Conduit," said Melfina, "even if the crystals of the Cross Drakken and Shego hijacked were destroyed. That is why I informed Kimi that her mother must be clear of the room when she performs the Anamnesis."

"Probably better to be clear of the building," Mark said, slipping the crystal back into the pouch and placing it on the desk. "Ready for breakfast?" he turned to Kimi. "Melfina wanted to cook for us this morning."

Kimi now sniffed at the air. "Yeah...something smells all about good."

Melfina turned for the kitchenette again. "I have chosen to make a breakfast casserole," she said, motioning to a flat pan on the counter. "Eggs beaten and mixed with pepper and a little dry mustard, poured over a bed of hash browns, sausage and diced onion, then topped with shredded cheese and baked." She then moved to the cupboard, retrieving three plates and setting them on the counter. "After you retired to your quarters last night, I told Mark about wanting to make the casserole. The fact that the recipe calls for mixing and refrigerating the casserole overnight and baking it in the morning prompted a late-evening trip to the store for the ingredients."

Mark moved to the table and sorted the papers into stacks. Kimi joined Melfina in the kitchenette as she took a spatula from the counter and began to divide the casserole into squares. "Anything I can do to help?" asked Kimi.

Melfina pointed to the counter in front of Kimi. "Mark said that you sometimes like tea with breakfast, as do I. If you would like some, there is hot water on the heating plate. I plan to have Black Pekoe tea."

Kimi reached for two cups from the tree next to the heating plate, setting them on the counter. "I can make it for you while you're dishing up," she said. She then slid a small basket forward, searching through it for a moment and removing two packets, tearing one open and slipping the teabag from it into one of the cups. "Here's the Black Pekoe...I like Orange." She then opened the other packet and put in the teabag, and reached for the carafe, pouring water into each of the cups.

Melfina placed a square of the casserole on the third plate and opened the utensil drawer, putting a fork on each ot the plates. Mark took two of the plates and took them to set on the table. Kimi took the cups from the counter and turned toward the table, Melfina following with the third plate and an empty cup for the teabags. Melfina sat on the couch next to Mark. Kimi set the cups on the table, then returned quickly to the kitchenette for sugar and milk. "It's all about enhancements," she smiled as she sat on the floor across from them, picking up her fork and sliding it into the preparation on her plate. "_Wow_ Melfina," she cooed as she brought the bite into her mouth, "this is great!"

A bright smile crossed Melfina's face. "I am glad you like it," she said. "I guess you could say it is...tradition that Cellers are enamored with the taste of Flesher food, and we take great joy and pride in preparing it."

"And eating it," Kimi added, bringing another bite to her mouth. She swallowed and looked to Mark. "They need to serve this in the BX."

"What," Mark smirked, "the cuisine of the shingle isn't good enough anymore?"

Kimi now smirked. you smack Cap'n Mark on the forehead for me? I can't reach him from here." Melfina gave a rather puzzled look for a second until Kimi continued. "It's all about a Clue Bee, 'cause--" she motioned to her plate, smiling widely "--d'uh."

Melfina uttered a quick giggle and turned to smile at Mark. "I am afraid I must agree," she said. "Even if I had not been the one to cook this morning, my opinion would still be that this casserole far outshines the creamed chipped beef on toast that you speak of."

Mark mixed a sigh with a smile. "Okay...I'm outnumbered," he said, slicing another bite from his plate, "but it's a skewed comparison...I could never convince 'Fina that the shingle is a good breakfast...or even a good dinner."

Melfina coninued to smile as she turned back to her plate. "If it was that good, I do not think it would have been given the name of something that is part of the roof of a house..." she finished this with a quick wink at Kimi, who looked down while trying to conceal a snicker of agreement.

7:42 AM.  
-8 Hours, 18 Minutes  
The three finished their meal. "Melfina, that casserole was just _shiznekkin',_" Kimi perked.

"Thank you Kimi," Melfina smiled widely. "It is one of my favorite breakfast dishes."

Mark picked up his coffee, taking a sip while looking over a small stack of papers to the left of his plate. Melfina picked up Mark's plate and set it onto hers, then rose from the couch and stopped next to Kimi. "May I have your plate?" she asked.

Kimi picked up her plate, moving to stand. "I can help with the dishes, Melfina."

Melfina smiled, slightly shaking her head. "While I appreciate your offer to help, Kimi, there are not many dishes. I do not mind doing them." She waited for a moment until Kimi stacked her plate on the other two, then turned for the kitchenette, setting the plates on the counter. "You have much more yourself to do this morning before you must leave," she said as she removed the forks and put them into the sink, then set the plates in and turned on the water.

Kimi reached for her tea and turned to Mark. "What _is_ the schedule this morning, Cap'n Mark?"

"We're going to the gym in a few," Mark said. "You won't be doing any heavy lifting this morning...mainly just the toning exercises. The aerobics class starts a little later on Saturdays...about 9...so you'll have a bit of time to rest, or to do a few more reps, if you want." He then drank the rest of his coffee and stood, taking the empty cup into the kitchenette and setting it on the counter next to the sink. "After a shower, we'll come back here and go over some intel on the warehouse in Cairo." Mark then slid his hand along his wife's shoulders. "We'll be leaving here a little after 1030 for the hangar for the Scramship, which takes off at 1100. Is there anything from upstairs that you wanted to take to Cairo?"

"No," Kimi said. "I brought the crystal and the Kimmunicator down with me...and my Escrima."

"Okay," said Mark. "It's two hours to Cairo...we'll get dinner on the flight...and you'll have some time to catch a little sleep, if you want." Kimi had begun to open her mouth, sticking out her tongue to over-enunciate "lunch" when Mark stopped her. "I know, I know," he chuckled.

Melfina turned at this. "She was going to say, 'lunch'?" Her smile widened as Mark nodded. She then turned the water off and slipped a towel from one of the drawers. "I have had this conversation at length with Mark before, Kimi, for I too was confused at first, and a little frustrated by the military connotation of 'dinner' being used in place of 'lunch'." Melfina wrapped the towel through her hands for a second. "It was not until I did a bit of research on my own that I found out the origin of the term is not a military one. It comes from around 19th-century Europe."

Kimi sipped slowly from her tea as Melfina continued, leaning lightly against the doorway of the kitchenette, with Mark following to stand behind her. "The family of the house during those times usually had their main meal of the day in the evening, so the servants had to eat their main meal at mid-day. That was why some working-class people called the mid-day meal 'dinner'. I made a mental leap and concluded that this is why some people call their meals either breakfast lunch and dinner, or breakfast dinner and supper, depending on their lineage."

Mark placed a hand to Melfina's shoulder, caressing lightly. "I...think you now have a little insight as to why I fell in love with this woman," he smiled. Melfina responded by turning her head in silent request for a kiss.

"Yeah," Kimi said. "Thanks for giving an explanation, Melfina." She then loooked down slightly, as if mentally searching. "I had been all about harsh on Cap'n Mark about the lunch/dinner thing. I guess I was blaming military people for something they didn't even start."

Mark smiled and snickered a bit. "No problem, Ki." He then looked down as Melfina took his hand from her shoulder, turning his watch toward him. "Ooo...better get to the gym. We have to check you out an exercise outfit."

Kimi took a few more sips from her tea, then walked to the kitchenette and set the cup on the counter. "Let's go, Cap'n Mark."

Mark leaned to his wife for a kiss - which lingered a bit as Mark slid his fingertips along Melfina's cheek. "Keep the coffee hot," he said as they parted, his eyes locked on hers. "We'll be back a bit after 0930 or so." He then turned for his desk, taking the keys to the Jeep from atop a small writing pad.

Melfina put out a finger to Kimi's shoulder as she passed. "The curious fashion in which the military tells time was another difficulty I had to adjust to," she smiled.

Kimi looked to her with a knowing wrinkled-nose smirk and a giggle, then turned to follow Mark to the door. "See you in a while, Melfina."

They went through the front door of the COTQ, out into the already-sticky heat of the summer morning. As they approached the Jeep, Kimi looked at Mark. "Do you have my gun and harness out here in the Jeep, Cap'n Mark?"

Mark had climbed behind the wheel and was inserting the key in the ignition. "No," he said. "I've always kept it in the quarters unless you were going to use it."

"Oh," said Kimi, sliding into the passenger seat. "I was wondering something about the Ace darts, but I need to see them before I ask about it. We can talk about it after we come back here."

"Okie Doke," grinned Mark, backing the Jeep into the street.

8:06 AM  
-7 Hours, 54 Minutes  
Kimi and Mark walked into the gym and up to the front counter, where Mark made the request for an outfit for Kimi to wear during her workout. Kimi showed her ID card and gave the clerk her sizes, and he gave her a pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt, both in a royal blue with a small insignia of the air base on each in gold. Mark remained at the front desk, making a call on his cell as Kimi went to the locker room to change.

As Kimi emerged from the locker room, Mark had moved to stand near the weight machines, but was still on the phone as he motioned Kimi over to sit on the bench of the machine and adjusted the resistance. "I'll just be a couple seconds more here, Ki...go ahead and start." Kimi reached above her for the hand grips, bringing them down a bit to take the slack, and began her first routine as Mark went back to the phone. "Okay...no, three trucks, an EV and med crew...and a Hummer...yeah, about 20...have them read and sign the CENAP forms, and have them on standby. I'll talk to them when we get there...there's a Scram leaving here about 1100--" he glanced at his watch "--1900 your time. We'll be on the ground by 2100...okay, I'll check in before we take off."

He closed the cell and slipped it into his shirt pocket as Kimi had switched the grips to her feet and laid back on the bench, bringing up her right leg. "Was that the base at Cairo?" she asked.

"Yep. One of the men who came with me when we first met at the restaurant. Remember Matt?"

Kimi nodded. "He's the one who found the bottle of alcohol in the space behind the wall."

"That's him," Mark replied. "He's coordinating an RSS team to be on standby when we get there."

Kimi stopped exercising for a moment and turned her head to look at Mark. "...RSS...?"

"Recover, Sweep and Secure," said Mark. "We'll be stationed a couple of blocks from the warehouse when you go in...and the moment you contact Wade, the team and I will come in, recover you and your mother, then do a complete sweep to make sure Al-Dok hasn't left any nasty surprises."

Kimi sat up, still looking at Mark. "...Won't that violate that pact thingy you told me about?"

Mark smiled. "Nope...by the time we're called in, there won't be anybody left in the building but bad guys of the Flesher variety. We won't be acting in a military cross-environment situation at that point...just cleanup and transport."

Kimi settled back onto the inclined bench and resumed her leg exercises. "It's almost like having to read a set of instructions before you do anything at all," she said. "The military is all about procedure."

Mark nodded. "Yep," he sighed, "...and sometimes it seems like it's more about procedure than result."

Kimi went through the rest of her exercises, then spent a few moments working on moving her legs through their range of movement, holding onto the upright of a weight machine for balance as she brought her right leg up, swinging it slowly in an arc nearly to her side, then bending forward and extending it out straight behind her. After stretching her legs, Kimi did a few more toning exercises, focusing on her upper body.

As she completed, Kimi noticed the aerobics instructor coming from the locker room, accompanied by a few of the people in the class. She rose from the bench of the weight machine and started to walk toward the exercise floor to take her place. "I'll be up at the front desk," Mark said, pulling his cell from his pocket. "I need to check back with Matt." He turned for the front of the gym as Kimi continued to the floor to join the aerobics class for their session.

9:46 AM  
-6 Hours, 14 Minutes  
Mark opened the door to the quarters, holding it open for Kimi to enter. Melfina rose quickly from the couch. "Welcome back," she said, crossing to meet Kimi, giving her a hug and a wide smile. "You feel warm from your exercises." She then turned to Mark, giving him a more passionate hug. "And welcome to you, my love. I have filled a thermos with coffee, brewed just as you like it." She walked into the kitchenette, taking two cups from the tree on the counter. "There is still some in the pot, if you would like a cup now. Kimi, I have water ready for tea, if you would like."

"You know me and coffee, 'Fina," Mark smiled.

Kimi nodded in agreement. "Tea is all about great, Melfina. Thanks."

Melfina placed a teabag from the basket into one of the cups and poured in some water from the carafe on the heating plate, replacing the carafe and pouring some coffee from the coffee maker into the other cup. She turned from the counter, cups in hand, passing each to Mark and Kimi. Kimi collected the string to her teabag and dipped it slilghtly as Mark sipped from his cup. "Oh, maannn," he exhaled, "there's just no military coffee that can measure up to that."

Melfina returned to the counter, coming back with a small container of milk and a couple of packets of sugar. "Here are your...enhancements for your tea, Kimi," she smiled, walking to the couch. She set the container and packets on one end of the coffee table, then stepping around to sit on the middle of the couch.

Mark followed, taking a place on the end of the couch in front of a stack of papers on the table and motioning Kimi to sit on the floor at the end of the table nearest to him. "Here's a little intel, Ki," he said, opening a folder. "These are photos taken by a couple of our men from the windows of a building across the street...and others from a small camera mounted on the roof." He slid out a series of photographs, placing the first in front of the teen. "This is a picture of the warehouse on the northern edge of the grounds of the Al-Hakim mosque," he said. The photograph showed a two-story stone building extending for nearly half a block, with a smaller one-story addition on the front, and a towering spire at the end opposite the street. Kimi leaned forward slightly to study the building more closely, feeling a guess lurking in the back of her mind as to where her mother might be held within the structure.

"This was actually part of the Al-Hakim mosque until about ten years ago," said Mark. "The spire is still classified as a religious monument, but the building it's attached to is now more or less a warehouse of the mosque...it's rarely used or even entered." Mark then slid another photograph onto the table. "This is the same building at night," he said, "as you'll see it." The second photograph showed the scene dark save for two streetlights, one near each corner. Except for some faint light from the second floor, the windows of the building were dark. Mark slid the photo up, exposing the daytime shot again and pointing to places along the first floor. "They have black cloth over the two windows on either side of the first level," he said, "so people can't get nosy."

Mark moved his finger to windows along the second floor. near the center of the building. "Wade has been doing scans of the warehouse on nearly a daily basis...as of his latest report, there have been no more than thirteen people in the building, counting three Cellers and ten Fleshers...the Celler signatures have mostly been concentrated on the center of the second floor--" he slid a third photograph onto the table, a close-up on the second level "--and some of our surveillance photos confirm that," he said, pointing to a slightly blurry shape near one of the windows.

Kimi leaned a little closer to look - then caught her breath with a gasp as she recognized the shape - two menacing emerald-green eyes set in a face of pale waxen-like skin and framed in a flow of jet-black hair. Kimi's expression slipped from one of careful study into displeasured indignation, her eyes sharpening in anger. "...Biz-_nek,_" she hissed under her breath.

"Two of the Celler signatures have been mobile and one mostly stationary," continued Mark. "That's the one we believe to be your mother...most likely tied up or otherwise kept from moving...but that signature, while weaker than the other two, is still very much alive."

Kimi's brow furrowed. "...Weaker...?"

"Probably the same method they used to abduct her," Mark said. "There must be an open container of alcohol somewhere near her."

Melfina set down her cup of tea and leaned forward a bit, looking at Kimi. "Within about five feet, an open bottle of rubbing alcohol can keep a Celler in a nearly incapacitated state," she said. "Their movements are largely clumsy and uncontrolled, and their speech is slurred. It is similar to the effect when Fleshers...drink forms of alcohol to excess." She said the last with a pause and a visible shudder at though of the concept.

Mark slipped a small map from the folder and set it in front of Kimi. "The views in the photos are from here, a building across this street," he said, pointing, "This is where you'll approach from, on foot, after coming up this street...Al-Gamaliyya."

"On...foot?"

"Well, it's not like I can let you off at the front door," Mark smirked slightly. "We'll park about a block from the warehouse, on a side street...I'll be there with the squad until we get the call from Wade. We can be there in less than 20 seconds if we have to." He slid his finger along the map. "You'll walk up Al-Gamaliyya and approach the front of the warehouse from the east."

Kimi looked up from the map. "Umm, Cap'n Mark? I know it'll be dark, but...with all my stuff on, won't I be like...all about stand out? I thought I was supposed to be all about sneak."

Mark nodded and motioned to a flat box sitting on the cushion of the chair near the couch. "I've already got you covered, Ki...literally." He leaned to his left, reaching for the box and presenting it to Kimi as he held it.

Kimi slid the top away from the box, looking inside. "What is it, Cap'n Mark?" she asked.

Mark moved to set the box on the table. "Stand up and let's see how it fits." Kimi stood while Mark pulled a long trail of black fabric from the box.

Kimi looked a bit puzzled, wondering if this was a bit of play from the large man. "That looks like a...cape, Cap'n Mark."

"Close," Mark said, opening the fabric with a bit of a flourish. "It's a cloak." Kimi turned to face Mark as he slipped the cloak over her shoulders and fastened a loop clasp at the front, near the top.

The garment flowed from Kimi's shoulders to within a foot of the ground. Kimi brought up her arms, draping the material over her hands. "It's light," she said, "but there aren't any holes for my arms. It might hold back some of my moves."

"It's just to get you near the building," said Mark. "If any of Drakken's men are outside, you'll look like one of the local women to them."

Kimi brought her hand upward, sweeping through her bangs. "I...don't think any local Cairo women are all about have auburn hai--" She paused as Mark reached past her head, bringing a deep hood over it from the back of the cloak. "--Oh," Kimi finished with a bit of a silly grin on her face as she reached up to make slight adjustments to the hood, which extended forward a few inches past her head, ending in a type of point at the top.

"This should be big enough to hide your Escrima, too," Mark said. "Remember, this is just to get you close enough to the building without being detected. Take it off the first chance you get." Mark then moved the now-empty box back to the chair and walked to open a closet door just off the kitchenette, reaching in and retrieving Kimi's pistol and chest holster, along with a small box. He came back to the table as Kimi undid the cloak and draped it over the box and the arms of the chair. They sat again, and Mark placed the items on the table, opening the small box and pulling out one of the yellow cartridges. "You had a question about the Acepromazine carts..."

Kimi reached for the cartridge, holding the sides between her thumb and forefinger. "Yeah," she said, studying the cylinder. "You said the dart has a charge that injects the Ace-pro...the drug...when it hits its target..." Mark nodded in response. "...How much force does it take for that to happen?"

"The needle is pressurized when it leaves the weapon," said Mark. "The CO2 charge that fires the cart is enough to do that."

Kimi turned the cartridge slightly to look at the back containing the propellant charge. "So...you couldn't stick this into someone and inject the drug, like...without the gun?"

Mark thought for a few seconds. "...You mean like by hand?" Kimi smiled slightly, nodding. "You couldn't just inject the needle...there would have to be some force to pressurize the charge--"

"--you mean like, throwing a punch?"

"Yeah, that would do it...but if you weren't holding the cart right, you could inject yourself with the drug."

Kimi slipped the cartridge between her first and second fingers, just past her first knuckle, the needle end facing away from her palm. She then curled her fingers, the butt end of the cartridge against her open palm. "Like this, Cap'n Mark?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah, work. What are you thinking, Ki?"

"Well, like...if I needed an Ace dart, but the gun wasn't loaded...if I didn't have time or something...or if I wanted to take out a slug, and not make much noise."

Mark looked at Kimi, impressed with her forethought, but by now, not surprised at the teen's ability to think on her feet. "I get it," he said, smiling. "Good thinking, Ki."

Kimi looked to her side and down to her waist. " Is there like, something I could put on this belt that would hold some darts? Like five or six?"

Mark stood and was already pulling his cell from his shirt pocket, opening it. "Sure is," he said as he dialed. "Hey," he said into the phone. "It's Brody. Where are you? Nope...turn around...we need a small clip that will hold a few carts on Kimi's belt...yeah, a small one." He glanced at his watch. "No, we won't be here, it's too close to time...just grab your gear when you get back to the COTQ and hit it to meet us at the Scram....yep." He grinned at Kimi as she handed him the cartridge. "Craig had just left the BX when I called him," he said, slipping it back into the box. "He's going back to pick up the kind of clip you asked for. He'll be on the Scramship with us to Cairo."

Mark then closed his cell and shuffled the photographs on the table into a stack, slipping them into the folder he was holding, then turned to his desk, slipping the folder into the case for his laptop and closing it. He then picked up his attache from the floor and set it next to the case. As he did this, Melfina rose from the couch and walked into the kitchenette, grabbing a large thermos from the counter and returning to the living room. "It's just about time to go, Ki," Mark said as Melfina met him next to the desk, handing him the thermos.

Kimi took a last sip of her tea and stood as Mark set the thermos on the desk and turned to his wife, slipping her into his arms and placing a warm kiss on her lips. "Thanks again for the coffee, 'Fina," he said. "We'll see you tonight."

Kimi looked toward Mark. "Tonight?" she asked.

"Remember the time difference," said Mark. "When it's midnight in Cairo, it'll only be 4 in the afternoon here." He then smiled slightly. "Once you commence the mission, it should take less than an hour-and-a-half to complete. We might even be back here with your mother in time for a late supper." Mark looked at his watch again. "Right now it's after 1800 in Cairo...less than six hours left...and there is still a lot to do once we get there. I have to meet with and finish briefing the squad Matt put together and make sure they're all up to speed on the CENAP regulations...and coordinate movements."

Melfina moved to Kimi, placing her hands on the teen's shoulders. "I would wish you luck in your mission," she said, "but I do not think you will require it. Complete your tasks safely, Kimi. Conquer and humble the evil soon to be before you and send it back from this place it does not belong. Bring your mother back to her home...to her rightful place. Remember that which you have learned. Channel the water, Kimi. Focus the light of your power and knowledge. Focus your ki."

Kimi smiled. "I remember all of that," she said, "and I've added something my best friend from home always says to me when I talk about practicing my karate...'Shred the Wind'."

Mark had brought the strap of his laptop case over his shoulder and was picking up his attache when Kimi said the last. The attache dropped to the desk and Mark turned to the teen. "...What? What did you just say...?"

Kimi raised an eyebrow slightly at Mark's expression. "...It's just something my friend Frannie says a lot...Shred the Wind...I've used it as a sort of...motivational saying..."

"I like it!" Mark said. "It fits your mission nickname...a Swan, shredding the wind with wings of steel."

Kimi broke into a wide grin at this. "It's helped me, too," she said. "Remember the triple-kick I did at the assessments? I remembered it just before I did that...and yesterday at the Speed Test thingy...it was what got me to break the three-second mark."

Melfina gathered Kimi into a fond embrace, her eyes full of warmth. "I am very moved by your level of heart and dedication to what is right, Kimi," she said softly as she drew back, "to do what must be done. I have never met anyone...anyone at all at your age...with the sense of virtue and justice that you hold."

"...Virtue and justice..." Kimi mused for a moment. "I just want to get my mom away from the slugs who have her and send Drakken and Shego back."

Melfina tried to stifle a giggle. "I think that is what I just said."

Mark had picked up the rest of his items and stood at his desk. "Okay, Ki," he said, "lets go catch a plane so you can go catch some slugs."

Kimi gave Melfina another quick hug. "Thanks again, Melfina," she said. "Thanks for everything you've told me...and thanks to the Cellers for all the stuff they sent."

"And thanks to you as well, Kimi," Melfina returned. "News of your mission to rescue your mother has given your name prominent celebrity throughout the Celler community."

Kimi moved to the desk as Mark brought his keys from his pocket. She slid the small leather pouch into one of the pockets near the back of her belt, snapping it closed. She slipped the Kimmunicator into a large pocket on the mid-thigh of her pants, pressing the Velcro on the flap against it. She then took up her Escrima sleeve from the desk, sliding it onto her shoulder and crossed to the coffee table, collecting her pistol and holster, also moving the large strap of the holster to her shoulder. She motioned to the boxes of cartridges. "How many of these should I take with, Cap'n Mark?"

"There are about fifteen carts left," Mark said. "I loaded your sidearm and the extra clips with the Acepromazine carts last night. The only other ones you really need are the ones you wanted on a belt clip...bring the box."

Kimi tipped the flap of the box back and looked in. "Ace darts," she said, picking up the box, then stepped to the chair, draping the cloak over her arm. She turned to Mark, her expression one of commitment mixed with a tinge of anticipation on her brow. She huffed out an exhale. "...Let's go, Cap'n Mark."

Melfina walked to open the front door, holding it for Kimi, who went through first, then Mark, who leaned to his wife for a kiss. "I'll call you later," he said.

Melfina stood in the doorway as the two began down the hall, fluttering her fingers in a wave. The depth of her pride flowed through her not only for her husband and his ability to coordinate a necessary mission within strict regulatory confines, but for the young teen about to embark on that dangerous mission - the outcome of which could affect the entire future of Celler-Flesher relations.

10:42 AM,  
-5 Hours, 17 Minutes  
Kimi was largely quiet during the ride to the hangar. Her explanation to Mark when he expressed a bit of concern about her silence was that she was "Just going over stuff in her mind." Mark understood this, knowing the volume of instruction the teen had to devour over the last three weeks.

As they drove along the frontage road to the hangar, Kimi caught sight of the immense Scramship sitting on the tarmac - its shape similar to the Stratoliner she had boarded a month ago, but instead of the dark gray of the passenger craft, this ship was a somber, almost evil black chrome, seeming to drink in the sun which shone on it. Kimi made note of the canopy of the ship. "There's no see-through top?" she asked.

"Not on this one," Mark replied. "This is a military Scramship...no scenic cruises here. It's truly an orbital vehicle...it makes a lot of trips to the Space Station." He turned from the frontage road into the rear of the hangar the Scramship sat in front of, roaring through it toward the other entrance.

Kimi was awestruck by the size of the building as they passed through it. Even though the Jeep was moving at a rapid pace, the distance from the walls made the building seem to pass in slow motion. "All about huge," she said, her eyes moving to take in the expanse of the ceiling.

"It's large enough to fit four football fields," said Mark. He then pointed to a Jeep parked near the opening nearest the ship. "Looks like Craig is already aboard."

Mark pulled his Jeep next to the other, the tires emitting small, almost sopranno screeches on the smooth painted cement of the hangar floor. He and Kimi got out, gathering their equipment from the rear compartment and walking through the hangar opening toward the Scramship, its engines already stabbing the air with their electric whine as the turbines warmed. As they approached, the ebony mass of the ship seemed to begin to devour the daylight. They walked to a long stairway leading to the access door. At the bottom was a man in full military dress, who saluted as they arrived. "Good morning, Captain," he said above the engines as Mark returned the salute. "Lieutenant Ettinger boarded about ten minutes ago."

Mark thrust out a hand to the man, which he shook. "Hi, Dan," he said with a grin, "and thanks. Everything here has been top-drawer from day one. I owe you big time." He then turned, placing a hand on Kimi's shoulder. "Kimi, I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Dan Graves...this is the man who coordinated everything for us here at the 111th...even your transport by helicopter from Eastgate after you called me last month."

Dan turned to Kimi. extending his hand. "Good morning, Miss Hodge," he said. "I hope your stay on our base was a good one, and you found everything you needed for your training."

Kimi shook Dan's hand. "Thanks," she said. "Everything was great. This place is shiznekkin'...I even made some friends at the youth club...and I couldn't have done the training without Cap'n Mark."

"Good luck on your mission," said Dan. "From what Mark has told me, the people you're going after are in for one nasty surprise."

Kimi immediately grinned. "Liquid Murder," she perked.

Dan broke into a small chuckle. "Atta girl."

Mark gave Dan another, more informal salute. "Thanks again, Dan." He then turned for the stairway, motioning Kimi to follow. "Let's get settled in for the flight."

They ascended the stairs, stepping to the access door. At the small landing at the top of the stairway, Kimi turned, looking over the expanse of the hangar area, noting that at some 20 feet above the tarmac, the building looked even larger than when she approached it at ground level.

Kimi turned to go through the access door, where she was met by a man in uniform who motioned his hand to an archway into the passenger cabin. Mark was already seated in the second row, stowing his attache and laptop case into the back of the seat ahead of him, Craig was in the seat to his left, and she waved a hand to him as she took a seat to Mark's right. "Stow your Escrima between the seats next to you," said Mark. "You can fit your sidearm and holster in the seat back." Kimi opened the compartment in front of her and put the pistol, holster and box of cartridges inside, folding the cloak once and draping it over the weapon, then slid her Escrima sleeve between the cushions of the seat to the right of hers as Mark reached for his belt, pulling them across his shoulder and waist. Kimi reached for her belt, crossing her body and snicking the buckle into place.

Kimi then felt a distant shudder as the ship began to move from its resting place in front of the hangar and roll along the tarmac to the runway. As the ship turned and stopped at the end of the runway and the engines built their scream against the morning, Kimi remembered the intense forces of a Scramship takeoff, and tugged her belts a little tighter, snuggling into her seat as if to brace against the ship's thrust into the atmosphere.

11:56 AM, Eastgate time  
7:56 PM, Cairo time  
3:56 PM, Somewhere over The Atlantic Ocean  
-4 Hours, 4 Minutes  
Mark walked up the aisle with two cups of coffee for he and Craig, and a small bottle of water for Kimi under his forearm, which she took before he sat. Craig took a small sip from his cup. "Well, here's to the last real coffee before we touch down in Cairo," he said.

"Heh," Mark chuckled, "speak for yourself. 'Fina brewed me a thermos before we left the 111th." He then smirked at the Lieutenant. "If you ask nicely, I _may_ give you a cup later."

The speakers in the headrest of Mark's seat clicked. :::Captain Broderson...We're inside one hour to Cairo West, Sir. We just got an encrypted comm from Lieutenant Wallace. KH-One-Five Ground Support is assembled and on ready standby, waiting for your arrival:::

A smile began to cross Mark's face as he reached for his cup. "I could use a sandwich before we touch down," he said, turning to Kimi. "Feel like something to eat, Ki?"

Kimi thought for a second. "I'll just have some salad, Cap'n Mark."

Mark stood, motioning his hand to Craig. "Turkey on whole wheat?"

"Works for me," Craig replied.

Mark started up the aisle to the kitchen in the rear of the ship. "Back in a minute," he said. "Oh hey Craig, get those belt clips out so Kimi can get a look at them."

Craig leaned forward, opening the compartment in the seat back in front of him and retrieving his attache case. He set it on his lap and opened it, bringing out two strips of a thick cloth about four inches long. Each had a series of metal spring clamps on one side, and two metal half-loops on the other side. "These will hold five cartridges apiece," said Craig. "I hope they work for what you had in mind."

Kimi took one of the clips, examining it for a few seconds - then leaned forward and opened her compartment, reaching for the box of cartridges and positioned it on her lap to steady it. She pulled one of the cartridges from the cardboard keeping them upright and slid it into one of the spring clamps. Kimi then held the belt clip by the half-loops with one hand, and moved the cartridge up and down in the clamp, as if testing it. "Diamond!" she perked. "These are perfect. Thanks Craig." She slipped the cartridge out of the clamp and back into the box, placing it and the clips into the compartment and closing it, then looked down at her belt. "I just need to take a couple of these pockets off the belt and make room for the clips."

Mark returned with a tray containing two sandwiches wrapped in wax paper, a small salad in a plastic container with a clear top, two fresh cups of coffee, and a small container of orange juice. He lowered the tray and Craig took the cups. Mark sat and took one of the cups, he and Craig setting them onto tray tables in the seat backs ahead of them. Mark then passed Craig a sandwich as Kimi reached for her salad. She opened the top, noting a package of saltines, a small packet of French dressing and a plastic fork.

Mark placed the orange juice on the seat cushions between he and Kimi, and unwrapped about half of his sandwich. "Did Craig show you those clips?" he asked before taking his first bite.

"Yeah!" Kimi piped. "They're just what I was thinking about. I just have to undo this belt and take off a few of the pocket thingies, then I can have a clip on both sides."

"You'll have a chance to do that after we land," said Mark. "I'll need about an hour with the squad and make sure they understand what we can and can't do, and when we can do it."

Kimi nodded slightly as she crumbled a few of the crackers over her salad and opened her packet of dressing, letting the tart fluid trickle across her lettuce. She picked up her fork - and then stopped, turning to Mark. "I meant to ask, Cap'n Mark...when was the last time you contacted Wade for a scan to find out how many slugs were in the warehouse?"

Mark finished a bite of his sandwich and swallowed. "It was early this morning...before you came down for breakfast. He had done a scan late last night, and said that nothing had changed."

"Oh," said Kimi rather quietly. She poked her fork into her salad. "Well...you're going to ask him to do another one before we go down there...right?"

Mark turned slightly, looking at Kimi from the corner of his eye. "Nope," he said with a hint of a smile, shaking his head ever so slightly, then turning his attention back to his sandwich.

"W--what??" Kimi stammered, her eyes wide in disbelief. "C--Cap'n Mark, don't you think it's all about import--"

She was stopped by Mark tapping on the left mid-thigh pocket of her pants. "You've got the comm link, Ki," he smiled. "It'd be a good time to test it out...and it'd give Wade a chance to meet you."

A smile now slowly spread over Kimi's face, replacing the doubt that had appeared with Mark's apparent apathy. She brought down a tray table from the seat back, and set her salad and orange juice on it. She then tore back the Velcro flap of the large pocket on her thigh and pulled out the blue Kimmunicator, transferring it to her right hand and studying it for a few seconds before remembering how to activate the device. Kimi brought a finger to the red button at the center of the cluster of buttons below the small screen - looked at Mark for a second - then turned back to the small device and pressed the button.

The screen flickered into a "ffffffffft" of static for a second - then snapped to an image Kimi had heretofore only seen on episodes of her mother's show; the chubby Wade, surrounded by an array of computer screens and equipment. He was faced to the left, tapping at a keyboard when the image jumped to life. His head turned quickly to the screen. "Hey! Kimi!" he burst with a wide grin. "Hi! What up??"

"H-Hi Wade," Kimi said, a note of surprise to her voice.

"I was wondering if you were going to give the Kimmunicator a field test before you went on your mission," said Wade. "It hadn't been used in quite a few years. I had Tara give it a good cleaning inside and out before we sent it along with Melfina. It's good to know it works well after all this time." Wade then leaned forward a bit. "Whoa...the picture she sent just doesn't do you justice. Melfina was right. You _do_ look a lot like Kim."

"Yeah," Kimi said, blushing slightly and brushing her bangs from her face. "It must be the Celler skin. You still look good, too...just like you did on the show."

Wade smirked a bit. "That's because Cellers don't age at all here."

Kimi thudded her thumb and forefinger to her forehead. "Clue Bee. All about d'uh," she said. "I forgot about that. Cap'n Mark wanted me to contact you. I wanted to know if you've scanned the warehouse where Mom is since last night to see if there are any changes."

Wade turned to his left again, looking at the screen he had been at before. "I've had a scan going since mid-morning. I knew the Captain would check in before your mission...and of course, I would call him if there were any developments, but it's a pleasant surprise that _you_ called instead." Wade's eyes darted around the screen a bit. "I'm still showing thirteen energy signatures...ten Flesher signatures, and three Cellers. It's been like that since this started."

"And all the Celler, uh, signatures, are on the second floor?"

"Yeah. One of them hasn't moved around much. I suspect that that's Kim. They must have her tied down or something. I'm also getting an indication of alcohol in her immediate area, but not anywhere else. She must be in some sort of small room or enclosure, because it doesn't seem to affect the other two Celler signatures." Wade studied the screen for another few seconds. "There are two entrances into the building, with two guards at each door."

"Thanks Wade," Kimi said. "I'll call you again just before I go in. Everything you're doing is all about help. If there's anything I can do for you, let me know."

"You're already doing it," Wade beamed. "For all of us. Every Celler appreciates what you're doing. In fact, most of them have been keeping a kind of vigil outside my office for news ever since they found out about you training for your mission." He tapped at a few keys. "I have a cam set up outside...just a second."

The screen switched to the webcam feed - and Kimi's eyes grew wide as saucers. The screen was now filled with Cellers - thousands of them, of every size and shape, as far as the eye could see. There were also signs and banners; "Save Kim Possible" "Go Kimi" "Kawaii Desu Yo Kimi-Chan"

The image hit home with Kimi immediately. She now knew that concern for her mother went far beyond that of her, her family or her friends in the Flesher environment. Kimi tried to form a word, but all that escaped her mouth was a low, breathy "Whooaaa...." She caught a bit of her composure. "I...know they're all about worried for Mom, Wade...but...they're there...because of me, too?"

Wade turned back to the screen to face Kimi. "Kimi," he started, "You were famous here even before all this happened. You are the offspring of the first inter-environmental pairing in history...and now, with your bravery to face your mother's captors, you are bigger in the Celler environment than a movie star or even the President would be in the Flesher environment." He turned back to the keyboard. "I've got a big screen up outside this building. I've been posting updates on your training and developments for about two weeks now." Wade then tapped at the keyboard a bit. "Watch this," he said, his face spreading into a sly grin. "I'm going to switch the Kimmunicator feed to that screen. Watch the people when they see you." On hearing this, Mark and Craig leaned a bit to look at the Kimmunicator screen as the scene switched again to the mass of assembled Cellers.

Wade reached for a microphone. "The next thing you see will be a live feed from a ship over the Atlantic ocean," he said. "Cellers and Cellettes...I give you Kim Possible's daughter...and soon, her liberator from evil...Miss Kimi Hodge."

Kimi could immediately tell when her image flashed onto the giant screen. Hands shot up around the crowd, fingers pointed toward the building. There were cries of "It's her!" "It's Kimi!" and the throng of Cellers exploded into cheers and screams. A small group started thrusting their arms in rhythm at the screen, and as others began to follow their action, the cheer fell into a growing, roaring chant of "KI-MI!! KI-MI!! KI-MI!! KI-MI!!"

Kimi was riveted to the screen. "They're...they're all cheering...for me," she said haltingly.

Mark placed a hand on her shoulder. "Big enough fan club for you?"

There was another click in Mark's headrest. :::Captain Broderson, there's a pretty nasty storm system in the Med off the Egyptian coast. We're going to have to switch to the southern approach into the base...through Algeria and Libya. It'll add about 30 minutes to our flight time once we go subsonic. Sorry Sir:::

Mark's brow lowered. "That's going to make things tight," he said, reaching into his pocket for his cell. "Ki...we're going to have to hit the ground at Cairo West running...if there's anything you want to go over, we'd better get to it here in the air."

The image on the screen of the Kimmunicator switched back to Wade. "Sorry about the delay, Captain. There's nothing I can do to change the weather there of course, but tell me if there's anything else I can do to help."

"I can think of something," Kimi broke in.

Mark nodded and stood, dialing as he walked down the aisle toward the back of the ship. "Matt? Brody. There's some weather off the coast...we're altering the flight plan...yeah, from the south...about a half-hour. I'm going to have to start the briefing on the wing. I need a vid conference link set up in the hangar to start off with the men..."

"Go, Kimi," Wade said.

"I'm still wondering about Shego's karate skills."

"Yeah," said Wade. "I kind of am, too. The Captain called me about a week ago asking me to check into that, but there hasn't been much solid info to go on. Since the end of the show so many years ago, there hasn't been any kind of official record about things like that. I've asked several people from the show, and from what little I could gather, Shego hasn't had much reason to advance her skills since the show ended. Near as I can tell, she's still a brown belt...but again, that's based on second-hand unofficial info...word-of-mouth."

_Shego's all about at least a brown belt, _Kimi thought. _Great. Next he'll tell me she found a way to make her green freak gloves work._

"I wish I could tell you more," Wade said, "Even the iterations of Drakken and Shego here won't give us anything. They were taken into custody as soon as we found out about the hijacked Cross."

"It still helps," Kimi said, trying to hide her bit of apprehension over Wade's information. "Keep scanning the warehouse, and I'll call you again before I'm supposed to go in."

"You got it," Wade grinned, "...and thanks, Kimi...from all of us." With this, the screen went dark.

Mark returned up the aisle as Kimi was sliding the Kimmunicator back into her pocket. "Matt's going to call me when he has the vid conference hooked up," he said. "I'll meet with each of the men in the squad, then brief them on the plan of action...it should be about a half-hour from now. We can review things until then, Ki." He then became more serious. "Because of the added flight time, things are going to happen very fast once we touch down...I'm sorry there isn't more time. We're going to have to hurry to the hangar when we hit the ground...you can get geared up while I'm finishing up with the squad."

"...What time is it now in Cairo?" Kimi asked.

Mark brought up his watch and pressed a button. "It's about quarter after 8 in the evening," he said. "I'm hoping to be on the base no later than 9:30. That will give us less than a half-hour before we start. You'll be going in about 10:30."

"...That seems like a lot of time, still."

"That's because of the transport," said Mark. "Since the base is near the city, people are used to seeing a military vehicle here and there...but if we drive through the streets as one big convoy, someone could spot it and know something's up. It will take a little over ten minutes from the base to the hold point a couple blocks south of the warehouse. You and I will start out first and wait there, then the rest of the vehicles will leave the base every few minutes and arrive at the hold point in intervals...the last one will get there just before you go in." Mark then motioned to the front of the cabin. "Anything you want to go over, Ki? Anything about your weapon, or any of the karate?"

Kimi thought for a moment about everything she had learned over the past three weeks. The schedule seemed hurried and almost overwheming when she first started her training, but she seemed to adjust to it as time went along, and in time, she absorbed everything Mark had taught her - but now that everything seemed to be racing toward their final purpose - when her mission seemed to be rushing headlong toward her - the only thing which was pushing and clamoring to the forefront of Kimi's mind for review - was time.

She managed a slight-but-appprehensive smile as she looked up at the Captain. "It's all about I'm ready, Cap'n Mark. It's all over but the waiting."

_Why couldn't there be just a little less waiting? _she thought.

_Why couldn't there be just a little more time?_

to be continued...  
Next - The Mission


	19. Mission

19. Mission (A Swan's Steeled Fury)

"Keep the light of your power and knowledge focused, and it can guide you through any dark shadow your enemy casts before you."

-- Melfina Broderson - July 4th, 2019

The three spent the last of the flight in relative silence, first going back to their meal. Kimi did little more than pick at her salad as her mind filed through the techinques and sequences she had learned on the Sim Floor. Check your six. Peek around corners and doorways, and when re-entering a corridor. Train the sidearm on a window as you pass it. Let your eyes and your weapon follow each other so that you're aiming where you're scanning.

At one point, Mark's cell buzzed. He pulled it from his pocket and flipped it open. He glanced at his watch quickly, then rose to walk to the back of the cabin, turning on a video terminal and sitting in front of it. As he began to meet with the squad assmbled in the hangar, Kimi pulled her pistol from the compartment in front of her and unloaded it, pulling back the slide to make sure there was not a round in the chamber. She then went through arming and disarming the safety on the weapon several times, committing to memory the position of her thumb on that button. remembering that the one below it released the clip. Each time, she would check that the safety was on, trying to squeeze the trigger and noting that she was unable to pull it back.

Kimi decided that she was now under as much control as she could expect. She had come to realize that the priority of the approaching mission to rescue her mother outweighed the other increasing sensation in her head - the beats of time - marching steadily toward her, unaltered and unabated.

She could almost swear to another sensation of that same time marching steadily away from her mother.

----------

i. Saddle Up!  
Saturday, July 13th, 9:36 PM, Cairo time  
Saturday, July 13th, 1:36 PM, Eastgate time  
-2 Hours, 24 Minutes  
As the Scramship rolled along the tarmac to the hangar, Mark and Craig had already unhooked their belts and were gathering their equipment. Kimi reached forward and retrieved the black cloak, putting it over the seat next to her, then brought her holster from the compartment, sliding it up onto her left shoulder. She turned and pulled her Escrima sleeve from between the seat cushions, moving the sticks behind her and sliding it onto the same shoulder. She reached into the compartment a final time, retrieving the box of extra cartridges and the two belt clips, then stood, draping the cloak across her left forearm.

There was a slight lurch as the Scramship stopped, Kimi jutting out a foot to steady herself. Mark and Craig rose from their seats, with Mark placing an arm around the teen's shoulder. "Looks like you're even more ready than we are, Ki," he remarked.

Kimi looked toward the floor of the ship. "I know it's only been three weeks, Cap'n Mark," she said, then turning to look into the eyes of the tall Captain, "but somehow, it feels like I've been training all my life for this."

Mark's brow furrowed just a bit at Kimi's statement. He patted her upper arm. "I wish you didn't have to go through it at all, Ki," he said. "You shouldn't have to go through anything like this...no one should...and after you complete this mission, I'm taking you and your mother straight to the UN to tell them what you had to go through. When I was helping them to put together the CENAP Pact with the Cross Agents, I never envisioned anything like this would happen...that our hands would be tied from doing what should be handled by the military instead of...instead of relatives of the victim."

"...Or the spouses," Kimi added, remembering the terror Mark had been through.

Mark's grip tightened a little as they began to walk toward the archway at the front of the cabin. "Yeah..." he said quietly. "That's something else I have to work on, too...finding a way to thank you for telling me how to bring 'Fina back."

"You already have, Cap'n Mark," said Kimi. "Just by the smile I see on your face when you're with her." She then motioned her arms out a bit. "And by helping me to do what I know I have to do to get my mom back."

Mark swallowed back a small catch in his throat as they passed through the archway, where the uniformed man who greeted them at the beginning of the flight was unsealing the egress hatch. As he opened it, they were met by the sultry blast of the Egypt evening, the sky peppered with a few clouds which almost seemed to be drinking from the blackness of the Scramship. Kimi noticed a truck with a stairway racing toward the ship, slowing to align it to the hatch. Immediately behind it was a Hummer vehicle, pulling alongside to park to the right, at the foot of the stairway.

The second the stairway was in place, Mark burst out, "Okay, let's go!" and moved quickly to the hatch. Kimi took after him, with Craig directly behind her. They rapidly descended the 20-foot stairway, with Mark taking the steps two at a time and rushing to the vehicle, opening the two doors on the passenger side and climbing into the front. Kimi and Craig followed, with Kimi jumping the last few steps to the ground and hurrying to the back door, sliding across the seat to make room for Craig who took his seat to her right. Before he could even reach to pull the door closed, the large Hummer lurched forward, the door slamming shut as the vehicle circled to the right between the stairway truck and one of the Scramship's massive landing struts. The wheels seemed even taller than the Hummer which now raced past it, picking up speed across the tarmac, its halogen headlights piercing into the darkness unfolding across the base.

The driver turned to Mark, then looked in the rear-view mirror at Craig. "Good to have you back on base, Captain, Lieutenant. The squad is awaiting last-minute briefing."

Mark turned his head back to the teen, motioning his eyes to the driver, who was dressed in a uniform covered with a camouflage pattern, but instead of the green-and-brown Kimi had associated with the appearance of the "fatigues" at the base in Willow Grove, this was shades of dark gray and black. "Kimi, you remember Matt."

"The guy with me in the space in the restaurant," she said. "He found the bottle of alcohol they used on Mom. Hi again Matt...I...didn't recognize you in that outfit."

"Hey Kimi," said Matt. "Good to have you aboard."

The Hummer rounded a hangar which to Kimi, looked a bit small to fit the Scramship they had just flown in on, but was still large enough to house several aircraft. The Hummer roared through the open entrance to the inside of the hangar, which was awash with light, and toward an assemblage of vehicles near the far corner; three large straight trucks with canvas coverings on the back and another large truck which resembled an oversized ambulance. All the vehicles were, as was the Hummer, a deep shade of blue.

There were a large group of men in and around the vehicles, all in the same manner of uniform as Matt. Most of the men also had black helmets, either on their heads or carried in their hands. All had various weapons slung across their shoulders and backs - either rifles on straps or pistols in chest holsters much the same as Kimi's.

Mark had opened his door and his feet hit the ground nearly before the Hummer came to a rather abrupt stop a few feet from the other vehicles. Craig and Matt also swung their doors open, climbing out. Kimi hefted her holster and Escrima onto her shoulder and opened her door. As she exited the Hummer, Mark's voice was already booming through the hangar. "We are now at S-Minus 18...make sure your ammo is at the ready and your weapons are secure. Now is not the time to be unfocused...remember what you read in the CENAP forms you signed, and remember the Rules of Engagement with regard to hostiles...do not fire unless first fired upon." He then looked to the trucks, pointing at each in line. "The Hummer is Swan One. Your designations are now RSS One, RSS Two, Transport One, and Med One. We will leave the base in that order at five-minute intervals on my mark, starting at 2200. Upon arrival at the Hold Point, you will maintain radio silence until we get a call from Cell-Intel with status of the mission. We will not get that call until the Conduit Recall Event has been carried out. The unlikely event of a negative outcome will immediately be regarded--" he motioned back to Kimi "--as an attack on a guest of the base...and such attack will be retaliated under the Rules of Engagement."

Kimi leaned to Craig, her brow furrowed a bit. "...Negative outcome...?" she asked softly.

"It means if anything happens to you," said Craig. "It's a contingency to cover our bases under CENAP."

Kimi tried not to think about exactly what circumstances might necessitate a "negative outcome." The thoughts were shoved to the back of her mind by Mark's deep voice jumping through the hangar again. "I'm getting suited up. Let's saddle up and DO THIS!" he thundered. The rest of the uniformed men immediately answered with a loud, simultaneous, "HOOAH!" and began boarding into two of the covered trucks - two men in each of the cabs, and eight under the canvas in the back. Another two men climbed into the cab of the third covered truck, without anyone entering the back, and an additional four men boarded "Med One," two in front, two in back.

Mark came back to Kimi. "Craig and I have to get into camo suits," he said, motioning to a small room against the wall, with a small table and chair next to it. "You can gear up over there, too." He then began to walk to the small room, followed by Craig. Kimi followed, stopping at the table and setting her gear on it. "Be out in a few, Ki," Mark said, closing the door rather loudly.

Kimi glanced at the men as they filed into the straight trucks, grabbing handholds and pulling themselves in, some being assisted by fellow soldiers. A few of them glanced back at Kimi as she slipped off her belt and slid a few of the small utility pockets from it, then refastened it around her waist, positioning the pockets to allow space for the belt clips Craig had gotten for her, one at each hip. Kimi checked the remaining pockets to make sure they were secure, including the one which held the leather pouch containing the crystal and incantation, then snugged the belt up a little and gave it a tug here and there, satisfied it was in place and would remain so.

Kimi picked up her chest holster, sliding the pistol out onto the table and bringing the largest strap along her left arm to over her shoulder, making sure that her shirt was not wrinkled under the woven nylon material of the strap. She reached down and fastened the smaller straps around her midsection and under her right arm, noting that, because of the midriff shirt from her mother's "mission" outfit, the lower strap of the holster was against her bare skin, but the nylon seemed soft enough that it would not irritate her. It made her wonder about the strap for her Escrima sleeve as well, and why she didn't think about this when she first donned the black midriff shirt; but she was pleased to find that, with some adjustment to the length of the shoulder strap, the strap that went around her torso could be brought high enough to go over the shirt, and not cause any difference in the steadiness of the sticks against her back, or the angle at which they were mounted.

Kimi then reached to the table for her pistol and brought it close, looking it over. She pressed the button on the side of the frame to release the clip, sliding it from the weapon and, sighting along a slot in the edge, counted the cartridges. _I hope the Ace darts work as good as Cap'n Mark said they would, _she thought as she slid the clip back into the butt of the pistol, hefting it home the last inch with the heel of her hand. She set the safety and shoved the pistol into the holster, using her thumb to flip the strap around the back of the slide, pushing on it to hold in place. _I also hope tonight is the last time I'll ever have to see this thing, _she thought.

Kimi moved the box of cartridges to her and began to remove them two by two, sliding them carefully into the clamps on the belt clips until both were full. _Ten Ace darts in the gun, _she thought..._another two clips in reserve...and ten more, ready on the belt._

The only item remaining was the long black cloak. Kimi gathered the cloth and slid it from the table, holding it up and unfurling it. _I'll look like one of the local women...just to get me close enough to the building without being detected, _she thought as she swept the garment over her shoulder, ruffling it a bit to slide it over the exposed end of her Escrima sticks. She gathered the loop clasp and hook together and fastened it, shaking her arms out loosely under the cloth to let it settle off her shoulders.

Kimi did a final run-through of her stock of equipment against evil. _Sticks; Check. Sidearm, at the ready; Check. Free darts; Check. Kimmunicator; Check. Crystal and incantation; Check. Camouflage; Check._

Skill, attitude, and sense of virtue and justice?

All about check.

The Steel Swan was now in full plumage.

One of the men had walked from the truck and slightly startled Kimi as he approached. He was nearly as tall as Mark, but had nowhere near the build of the king-size Captain. "Miss Hodge?" he said. "My name is Staff Sergeant Darrin Engleman."

Kimi squared to the lanky Sergeant. "Hi," she returned, a slight shade of timidity in her voice.

"Miss Hodge...I've been asked by the rest of the men to speak for them...we all want you to know that we believe in what you're doing. We think you are very brave, and we're behind you 110 percent, Ma'am."

Kimi looked at the man for a second - then her eyes shifted past him to the trucks. Several of the men were peering out of the canvassed backs, and a few of them flashed a "thumbs-up" at her while others nodded at her.

Kimi looked back to the Sergeant. "This feeling is especially true from me, Ma'am," he said. "I got married to a Celler about six months ago...and if something like this happened to me, I'd be thankful for someone like you doing this, if I didn't do it myself." With this, he extended his hand. "Thank you for your courage, Miss Hodge."

Kimi took the man's hand, noting his strong grip. "Thanks for your support," she smiled, "and please...call me Kimi." She was startled again as another "HOOAH!" erupted simultaneously from the men in the trucks as they saw the handshake, the report booming through the hangar.

Mark and Craig emerged from the room as Kimi and the Sergeant broke the handshake. In the black hues of the camouflage uniform, Mark seemed to rival the light-stealing mass of the Scramship. The Sergeant turned to them, shifting to attention and bringing up his hand in a salute, which Mark and Craig returned. "Statement of support from the men, Sir," he said.

"I heard the last part of it," said Mark. "Well done, Sergeant."

"Yes Sir," the man said, and turned back for the truck he had come from.

Mark looked at his watch, then turned to the trucks. "2200...synchronize. RSS One, you're away, on my signal." He turned back to Kimi, and she immediately recognized the expression now on his face - it was the same serious, determined look she had seen the night she met him in Donna's restaurant - the stern expression of attention to business. "Get in front, Ki," he said, a guiding hand at her back as they moved toward the Hummer. He reached forward and opened the front passenger door of the vehicle as Craig opened the back and got in. Kimi climbed into the front seat, gathering her cloak and minding her Escrima against the seat back. Mark closed the door and crossed to the driver's side. Kimi muttered something under her breath, nearly silently as Mark climbed behind the wheel and turned the key. Nearly in unison, the other vehicles answered, their engines thundering to life. He swung the vehicle in a wide arc, its bulky tires sounding a barritone howl against the smooth cement of the hangar. They went through the same hangar entrance they had entered, and turned onto a road toward the front gate of the base.

----------

****

ii. Git Along, Little Kimi

10:05 PM.  
-1 Hour, 55 Minutes  
Mark slowed the Hummer as it neared an intersection. He looked in both directions, spotting a small car approaching from the left. He gauged its distance and speed - then tromped the throttle, twisting the wheel quickly to the right, the rear of the large truck yawing a bit over-center as it completed the turn. The horn of the small car, now behind them, sounded the criticism from its driver. Craig chuckled a bit. "Cairo traffic," he said. "Sometimes you have to drive like a crazy man just to keep from getting run over."

"Yeah," said Mark. "When in Rome..."

"Or in Cairo," Craig added.

Mark pulled a small microphone from the dash of the Hummer, bringing it close to his mouth and pressing a button on the side. His voice was lower, the pace increased. "KH-One-Five RSS One, Swan One."

The radio on the dash clicked and a spark of static preceded the metallic voice through the speaker. :::RSS One:::

"RSS One, Superman, 2205."

:::RSS One, 2205, copy that. Rawhide:::

The entire conversation was cryptic at best to Kimi. "All about more code," she said.

"It's in case anyone could be listening in," Mark said as he replaced the microphone to the hook on the dash. "They don't need to hear, 'RSS One, move into position'. The codes are from old, old TV shows...when Superman took off, he would say, 'Up, up and away'...'Superman' told the first unit to leave the base. The other code, 'Rawhide' acknowledges the first unit is on the way...it's from an old western...the words of the song at the beginning of the show went, 'Rollin' rollin' rollin'..."

"Keep them doggies rollin'," Craig echoed.

"Well, it's all about as long as you guys know what you're saying," Kimi said. She again said a few words in a bare whisper as the Hummer sped down the street.

10:09 PM.  
-1 Hour, 51 Minutes  
The Hummer rolled along a narrow street next to a low building, slowing to a stop about ten feet from the intersecting street. Mark slid the shifter out of gear and let the engine idle for a few seconds as he glanced at his watch. He reached to turn the igniiton key and the switch for the lights, then took the microphone from the dash. "KH-One-Five RSS Two, Swan One."

:::RSS Two::: came from the radio speaker.

"RSS Two, Superman 2210."

:::RSS Two, copy Superman 2210, Rawhide:::

Mark replaced the microphone on the hook, then pointed slightly behind him to his left to a domed tower jutting into the night. "That's the spire in the photo, Ki," he said as Kimi leaned to look past the shoulder of the large Captain. "It's at the west end of the warehouse...we're basically parked at the opposite of the view in the photos I showed you."

Mark then motioned past the front of the vehicle to the cross street. "This is Al-Gamaliyyaa Street," he said. "When you move out, you'll go left at this corner...then it's about a hundred yards to the east end of the warehouse...each door to the warehouse is about 40 feet back from the street."

"Umm, Cap'n Mark?" asked Kimi. "Which is...the best way in?"

"When you call Wade back for another scan, ask him where the largest concentration of guards is...if they're mostly near the front of the building, go in the back...or vice versa. I remember him saying there are two guards at each of the entrances...that means that, either way you go, you should have your sidearm at the ready when you approach the building, but hidden under your cloak."

Kimi turned to the front of the vehicle and nodded slowly, her head lowering. She once again muttered something, the only perceptable sound was her breath catching as her mouth formed a consonant.

10:14 PM.  
-1 Hour, 46 Minutes  
- Kimi startled to the side view mirror on her door as it became alight with the glare of headlights from behind them. Her head whipped around to Mark as they went out. "It's RSS One," he said, "right on time." He tapped the brake pedal twice, the rear lights of the Hummer accentuating the grille of the large truck behind it in a dull hue of red. The answer came from the truck; a single flash of its running lights. "As each vehicle arrives," Mark said, "the vehicle in front of it will give the same signal I just did...and the one arriving will answer the way you saw."

"Ummm...what if it's someone other than your trucks...and they don't give the signal?"

"Then at that point," Mark said, "whoever it is will probably be wishing they weren't anywhere near here."

Kimi turned toward the dash and again muttered barely above a breath as Mark reached for the microphone. "KH-One-Five Trans One, Swan One."

10:26 PM.  
-94 Minutes  
Mark glanced in his rear-view mirror and each of the side-view mirrors, then turned to Kimi. "The last vehicle will be here in a few minutes...might be a good time to get a hold of Wade."

Kimi swallowed and reached into her thigh pocket, sliding out the Kimmunicator. She brought the device up to face her, and pressed the center red button with the tip of a finger. The screen flickered for a second, and then snapped into focus with the image of the stocky Celler. "Hey Kimi," he said.

"Hi Wade," Kimi answered. "I'm...just about ready to go in, and I would like another scan of the warehouse."

Wade turned to the screen to his left. "I've still got the same scan going from this morning," he said, studying the screen. "It still looks like there's no change in their numbers."

"Where..." Kimi started, "where are the most guards?"

Wade looked for a moment. "I'm still showing two just outside the front entrance, on the north side...and two at the back...that's four...there are--" he counted "--another six are at various places...but they're all inside, on the first level. It looks like, other than when they meet in a hallway, there haven't been more than two of them in the same place for more than a minute or so."

"Is there any way the guards communicate other than face-to-face, Wade?" asked Mark.

"I've detected communication within the building," said Wade. "They could have walkie-talkies. I haven't been able to hack the frequency between environments...they're probably scrambling after every transmission. Something else I've been detecting in the last couple of hours...one of the Celler signatures has been leaving the second level and moving about the building...it's probably Shego, making rounds. The last time was about a half-hour ago."

Kimi inhaled slowly, closing her eyes - then huffed out an exhale. "Okay..." she said. "I think I know how I'm going in. I'll deal with the two slugs at the front...then take out the two at the back, and go in that way."

There was a light behind them. "That's Med One," Mark said, looking to the side-view mirror. He then leaned slightly to the Kimmunicator. "We're all in place here, Wade...keep an eye on the scan."

"Will do, Captain," replied Wade, "Good luck, Kimi. Kick butt and take names."

"It's all about kick butt," Kimi said with a hint of a masking smirk.

"Call me when you complete the Anamnesis Event, Kimi," Wade said. "I'll send a recovery team to pick up Drakken and Shego on this side of the portal the minute you do, and then call in the squad to pick up you and Kim." The screen flashed and went dark. Kimi swallowed in the middle of an exhale and slid the Kimmunicator past the flap on her pocket.

Mark turned to Kimi, and started to say, "This is--" then stopped. "Ki...you've been mumbling something since we left the base...is there anything wrong? Or...are you praying...?"

Kimi looked up. "It's something I've been practicing for a couple of nights," she said. "It's some Arabic I learned from a site on the base Intranet...something I think I can use."

Mark's brow raised a little. "On the mission, you mean? Is this some cursing or something? Say it out loud."

A small smile spread along Kimi's mouth. "All about not bad words, Cap'n Mark," she said, raising her hand from her thigh pocket, looking first at it, then to Mark. _"Hounaka jourhoun fee hadi." _As she said the last, her hand curled into a loose fist.

At hearing that simple phrase, Mark realized that the young teen had not only achieved a high level of readiness for her mission, but was employing an on-her-feet savvy that would guide her through. "Chamber a round in your sidearm, Ki," he said, trying to check a father's-pride grin. "It's time to go get your mom, hon,"

Kimi remained motionless for a few seconds, looking into the large man's eyes - then reached for him. "And thanks to you, Cap'n Mark, and Craig, and Carole, and Wade, and everybody else," she said on his shoulder as they hugged, "that's exactly what I'm going to do." She then pulled back, lifting one side of her cloak and withdrawing her pistol, pointing it toward the floor between her feet, toggling off the safety and gripping the slide with the second knuckles of her first two fingers. She felt the round slide into place, and let the slide jerk forward with a now-meaningful snap. "All about lock n' load, Cap'n Mark," she said, slipping the pistol back into her holster.

Mark straightened, his right hand snapping to a salute. "Godspeed, Steel Swan," he said. "We'll be waiting for the call from Wade telling us you've cleaned out the warehouse." He brought his hand down quickly. "Shred the Wind, Ki."

Kimi's eyes were just a bit glassy as she returned the salute. "It's all about shred," she smiled. She reached to bring her hood around her head, and turned to the back seat before reaching for the door handle. "Thanks, Craig."

"Liquid Murder," Craig grinned. "Tear it up, Kimi,"

Kimi opened the door of the Hummer and stepped into the street, the oppression of the Egyptian summer night immediately encircling her like an intense lover's desperate embrace. She turned to her left as she caught a flash of the running lights of the truck directly behind Mark's vehicle - and saw each of the other trucks in turn blip the pale yellow lights once at her in a signal wishing her well. She squared to the trucks and gave them a salute - then turned and began walking the ten feet or so for the corner of Al-Gamaliyya Street.

Mark keyed the mic from the dash. "KH-One-Five Swan's Nest, Swan One," he said. "2232...the Swan is on the Lake."

Craig opened the front door and climbed into the seat. Mark turned to him. "Ki's waited long enough for this," he said. "Now it's our turn to wait."

Craig reached into the back seat and brought up a styrofoam cup. "I could use some of that real coffee, if you're still offering,"

----------

iii. Reward

10:33 PM.  
-87 Minutes  
Kimi noted the lack of any breeze as she rounded the corner and turned to the north. _Just as well, _she thought. _It's all about no wind to blow the cloak open and expose my gun...or blow my cover._

Take down the two slugs at the front, she repeated in her mind as she picked up her pace a little, her shoes making a slight "pat" sound against the pavement of the sidewalk. _Then take down the two at the back...and go in. Hounaka jourhoun fee hadi...hounaka jourhoun fee hadi. There's a chance I might not even have to use any karate on the first floor._

All I have to do is count to ten. Ten slugs - ten Ace darts.

__

They freeze - and it's nappy-bye in less than three seconds. _That's what Cap'n Mark said. Less than three seconds. Wow, if all the slugs were in one place, it'd be all about ten napping slugs in 30 seconds--_

Focus. That's lead math. It's all about take longer than that to dart them all even if they were all in the same place...and I only really know for sure where four of them are. I have to hunt down the rest...but it's all about that's what I trained for...hunting down slugs and sending them to Planet Nap.

Kimi reached the next corner of the building she had been walking next to. Her step caught for the briefest second as she thought about stopping there, but she continued. As she passed the corner of the building, a large area opened to her left, mostly sand and low brush. _Drakken's Courtyard, _she thought. At the northern end of the area was the back of another building - the warehouse.

Kimi got her first "live" look at the Al-Hakim warehouse. "Drakken's latest lair" crossed her mind. Her gaze slid along the face of the building, lit by a couple of dim streetlights, and stopped at a pair of doors, with a figure on either side of them. _Diamond, _she thought. _No windows on the back of the warehouse. No slugs peeking out at me. It's all about if any of the slugs inside want to see what's up outside, they'll have to come to the doors._

Kimi got her first look at some of the men holding her mother. The men were dressed in what looked like military uniforms of a pale beige Their heads were topped with headdresses in the same shade of beige, the cloth at the back extending just past their collars. She didn't see them carrying rifles, but she spotted thick belts at their midsection, which she guessed to be holster belts.

Slug guards. Dirty, evil, slug slug slug.

Even with the ebony of the cloak masking her and the dull light from the streetlamps, Kimi suddenly felt exposed walking the open expanse of sidewalk between buildings. She could not make out their faces at this distance - but she was sure she could feel their eyes on her. Burning on her. Undressing her--

Focus, Ki. Focusfocusfocusfocus. Just a local woman here, you slugs. Nothing to see here. Just a local woman, walking down the street...not a teenage bomb, coming to drop on your lead slug asses. Are either of you the guys who burrowed through the ground and took my mom out of Aunt Donna's restaurant? Did you hold her and tie her down for Drakken? Did you get rough? If you tortured her, if you touc--

__

FOCUS _Ki, nobody touched her like that. It's all about so not that. There is no past. No 30 days. It's all about now. Tonight. It's all about all these slugs are going to jail tonight. It's all about Drakken and Shego are going back tonight. It's all about Mom is coming home._

Tonight.

With me.

Kimi reached a point between two of the lights along the street a little more than halfway to the near corner of the warehouse, and slid her pistol slowly from its holster, swearing the stiff nylon was making too much noise against the frame of her sidearm as she freed it under her cloak. Her thumb instinctively felt for the upper safety button on the side of the pistol, making sure it was in the "fire" position.

Focus focus focus. Slug slug slug.

The near corner of the warehouse came closer and closer. Kimi turned her head slightly to the left several times as she approached the corner. If the guards at the back doors began to move in her direction, she would have to engage them first, and possibly forget the guards at the front for the moment.

At that moment, as she looked, one of the guards did exactly that, stepping away from the double doors and turning to walk in her direction.

Kimi's insides seemed to turn to ice and begin to condense as sweat on her skin. Her grip tightened on the pistol, her index finger sliding back slowly past the trigger guard and curling around the trigger. _Too far? Too far away to hit?_

The guard still at the door said something to the other, motioning him to come back to the door when he got his attention.

That's right slug, Kimi thought. _Back to your post. It's all about you have a job to do, and it's not bothering the local women._

10:36 PM  
-84 Minutes  
Kimi turned the corner to the front of the warehouse, her left hand holding the edge of the cloak, the pistol resting on that hand, still hidden beneath the black cloth. _40 feet to go._

As she continued along the sidewalk, her eyes trained on the men at the doors, Kimi's mind suddenly flashed back to an incident when she was but six years old. She had turned her bedroom inside-out one day looking for a small pin she loved to wear and had misplaced. She eventually found the pin, which had fallen between her bed and the wall, and had become stuck on the fabric of the box spring - but her bedroom was a shambles afterward. After about a week of waiting for the renovation, Kim had awakened Kimi early the following Saturday and ordered her to restore order. "But I found my pin, Mommy," she said. "Why can't I leave my room like this? Throwing all this stuff around looking for it made me tired."

"Because bedrooms are not kept like this," her mother retorted.

"Will you help me clean it up?"

"I don't think so. After all, I didn't help you mess it up. But I will give you something that will help you keep from losing things from now on. It's a saying...'there's a time and a place for everything'."

After two days of toiling, Kimi presented the cleaned room to her mother. "Now this is more like it," said Kim. "You now know where everything is. There's a time and a place for everything...and now, everything is in its place."

"But...what does that have to do with time, Mommy?"

"Well now that everything is in its place...the time has come for a reward. I will bake you any kind of cake you want."

Reward.

This snapped Kimi back to reality as she was less than fifteen feet from crossing in front of the doors and the guards now making note of her approach along the sidewalk. The flashback focused her determination to an even more laser-hewn edge. _There's a time and a place for everything, _she thought.

The place for my mom is not here.

The place for my mom is back home, safe with Dad and me and friends, and away from the evil people who want her dead and gone forever.

And the time to bring that reward to reality - brought by my hands - is now.

Right now.

----------

iv. Cry Havoc, and Let Slip the Darts of War

10:37 PM.  
-83 Minutes  
-tfff-  
-tfff-  
The pistol spat twice from the narrow gap in the front of Kimi's cloak. The first shot hit the guard nearest her in the upper leg. He looked down and opened his mouth to utter a cry of pain from the needle piercing his flesh, but all that came out was a tiny gurgle as the Acepromazine flooded into his system. He immediately fell forward onto the cement in front of the entrance.

The other man had been struck in the side, and had barely time to turn his head to his accomplice before the drug froze him. He collapsed to his right, falling over the lower back of the other guard.

Kimi watched the scene as if someone else had pulled the trigger, and she was just a spectator. _It's all about almost like magic, _Kimi thought. _These guys fell like wet clothes._

Guys.

--The guys at the back doors...!--

Kimi felt a quick chill jump down the base of her neck. _Check the six! _She turned to her left quickly, looking to the corner of the building. _That slug was headed this way once...his buddy stopped him._

Once.

She gripped her pistol in both hands and took off in a dash to the corner of the warehouse, stopping just before the corner. Her heart was now racing with panic, her breath coming rapidly. Kimi tipped the edge of her head past the corner, looking.

The guard was standing at the back corner, his head turned in the direction of the rear doors, as if listening to the stationary guard. Kimi jerked her head back, her eyes wide.

Focus focus focus all about Oscar focus--

She holstered her pistol - took one more deep huff of breath - and turned the corner. The guard was a little taller than he first looked. His head snapped to Kimi as the teen rounded the corner, her left hand palm-up and limp as she grasped her wrist. "Hounaka-jour-HOun-feE-hadi," she said in a small pained voice, "hounaka jourhoun fee haaaa-di."

Yes, Mr. Slug check out the lovely hurt local wooo-maaannn...

The man had put his hand to his pistol when he first saw Kimi, but slid from it as he heard her plea and walked toward her. "What is wdrong, young one?" he asked in a thick accent. "You adre injudred? Some-thing stuck in youdr hand? _Madha fee yadik?_ Let me see."

As they met, the man reached out slowly, and noticed the small yellowish circle in her hand - which suddenly coiled into an open-palmed fist and lashed at him. Kimi turned her shoulders as she put her upper body into the punch, thrusting the needle of the cartridge deep into the side of the man's neck. He had tried to reach up to block or repel Kimi's arm as she threw the punch, but his hand froze just as his fingers touched to her forearm, his eyes locked on her in a wide expression of surprise, his mouth open in a mix of pain and disbelief as the drug streamed through the needle.

"...Nap dart," Kimi said with a slightly sadistic grin as the man succumbed to the tranquilizer. His fingers slipped from Kimi's forearm and he thudded to the ground, a small trail of saliva beginning to trickle from the corner of his mouth. She made note of this as she patted the hip of the now-unconscious guard. "Sleep well...Ab-drool," she whispered as she straightened, drawing her pistol again and moving to the wall of the warehouse, sliding along it, her weapon locked on the edge of the back corner. _Was he coming WAS HE COMING?? _She lowered her pistol, turned and poked a bit of her head past the corner, as she had done before. The other guard was still stationed at the door. _Stuck at your slug post, _she thought. _All about duty._

40 feet to the door. I can't make it to the door before Slug Boy sees me...Cap'n Mark said the range of the darts is 20 to 25 yards...quick math three feet to the yard 40 divided by three is--about 13 yards. It's all about you're soooo in range, Slug Boy.

Kimi brought the pistol from under the cloak, steadying her left hand under the butt of the weapon and, crouching slightly, edged her arms and her head around the corner. The guard was faced away from her as she looked - then turned his head to scan the empty area behind the warehouse. As his head turned toward Kimi, his arms raised from his sides and he stepped away from the door as he spotted the slight shape against the dimly-lit corner, his right hand stabbing downward to the holster at his hip.

Kimi took the shot. She saw the man jerk slightly as the cartridge struck him in the upper right chest. His motion turned him a bit as he crumpled to the ground, a small cloud of dust rising as he hit the dirt in front of the entrance.

Kimi straightened, her head whipping to the right to check the front corner of the warehouse. She then turned and started for the rear doors at a brisk pace, reaching for the clasp of the cloak with her left hand, pulling the fabric away when it unhooked. Though still in the mid-90's, the Egyptian night air felt relatively cool against the now-uncovered skin of her forearms, face and mid-section.

Ace darts, she thought as she reached the guard on the ground near the doors. _Shiznekkin' Acey-Ace darts to send aaall the sluggy-slugs to nappy-bye. Thank-youuu, Cap'n Mark._

Kimi gathered the cloak into a ball and dropped it, pushing it with her foot near the head of the guard. She then looked at the double doors - a dull gray metal flecked with rust. There was a lock cylinder above the handle. Her gaze shifted to the belt of the unconscious man.

All about key ring on the slug-belt. The door might not even be locked...but it's all about extra trip to Nap Boy for the keys if it is.

Kimi reached for the clip on the guard's belt, pulling the small ring free with a light "snick" and turned back to the doors. _No hinges, _she thought. _The doors are all about open in. _She tried to isolate a key from the others with a minimum of noise, and brought it to the lock cylinder. _No, that's not it...not this one either. What is that? Way too small, that's to like, a briefcase or something. Why would these guys even have briefcases? No...no...ching!_

Kimi inserted the key slowly, quietly until it stopped, then gave it a slow turn to the right, feeling a bit of resistance as the cylinder began to slide back the latch until the door slipped open an inch or so. Kimi readied her pistol, steadying herself - and pushed lightly against the door with the side of her foot.

10:40 PM.  
-80 Minutes  
Two Blocks South of Al-Hakim Warehouse  
Mark set his coffee on the dash as his cell began to buzz in his pocket. He slipped it out and opened it. "Broderson," he said in a low voice, then pausing for a moment. "Yeah?...Hah!" He then chuckled slightly. "...You expected less?" There was an extended pause as he listened. Then, "Okay...stay on top of that scan, and call me with any other developments." He then snapped the cell closed and set it on the dash, picking up his cup and turning to Craig. "Talk about Shred the Wind," he said. "Wade said that within ten minutes, Kimi has dropped four of the guards, and she's now inside the building." He brought up his cup, touching it to Craig's as the Lieutenant let out a low whistle. "Interesting thing, though..." Mark continued, "Wade says that because of Kimi's skin...she's showing up on the scan as a Celler signature instead of Flesher...she's easy to track right now because she's the only Celler signature on the first floor...but it could get dicey when she gets to the second level. He's keeping a close watch."

10:43 PM.  
-77 Minutes  
Al-Hakim Warehouse  
South Entrance  
Kimi edged into the doorway, which opened to a small vestibule about six feet deep. She brought her pistol up, trained on an open space in the wall to the left of the doorway, with a small counter at the bottom and a small room on the other side. She relaxed slightly as she found the small room empty. _Must be where they check in things they want to store in the warehouse, _she thought.

Kimi slipped around the door, closing it softly, turning the inside knob so the latch wouldn't click against the strike when it closed. She moved against the right wall of the vestibule, glancing back into the small room as she passed it. The other end of the vestibule opened into a hallway on either side, and while not dark, the lighting was a bit dim and subdued.

Left or right? If I have to turn around to dart a slug, it's all about quicker to tuck my arm under and turn to my left than it is to swing my arm and turn right...with an inside corner to my left, my left side is against the wall. Swing bad.

All about go left.

As she neared the end of the vestibule, she did a series of quick peeks, leaning toward the end of the wall to peer down the hallway. _Clear. Check the six. _She turned and leaned quickly, checking the hallway to her right.

Clear.

Kimi moved into the hallway, almost on tip-toe until she reached the far wall. She leaned a bit against the wall and held her breath for a moment, listening. _Slugs are very quiet, _she thought..._or very not move around much--_

A shadow moved and grew at the wall of the corridor leading to the right. Kimi snapped to, snuggling closer to the wall and bringing her pistol up to lock on the inside corner. _Here we go. Let him get around the corner, in case he has buddy-slugs back there who could see him fall._

A man rounded the corner into the hallway. He was slightly shorter than the men she had encountered outside, and was not wearing a headdress, nor did he have a holster belt. He was carrying a small bag, which he was looking into as he walked . He had taken a few steps into the hallway and crossed it to a door. _Most likely a door to the small room, _Kimi thought _This guy must have gone away from his post to get a snack._

The man looked up as he reached for the door knob - straight into the eyes of Kimi against the other wall, about ten feet away. His mouth opened in surprise at the sight of the teen - then curled into a snarl as he turned toward her, reaching for a small walkie-talkie clipped to his pants. That expression melted into a blank stare as the Acepromazine cartridge slammed into his left shoulder. His legs collapsed beneath him and he hit the floor rump-first, then onto his back.

Kimi flashed a look back over her left shoulder, then crossed quickly to the man, bending to pick up the bag he had dropped and peering at a dish inside it. _Ugh, what **is** that? Beetles in a light sauce? All about bugs for slugs, _she thought as she straightened and crossed back to hug the inside wall leading to the corner. _Halfway there, _she thought. _Five slugs down - five to go. They're not even snoring...must be a peaceful nap. Four darts out of this clip, _she thought, looking down at the two unused clips on the shoulder strap of her holster..._six left in this clip._

Kimi reached to within a foot of the inside corner. She turned and did the corner peek she had practiced so many times. She did a second, slower look. _All about nothing but doors and corridor. _There was a large overhead door in the outer wall, and a pair of wide doors across from it in the inside wall. _Has to be the side of the warehouse I haven't seen the outside of, _she thought. _I don't remember passing a garage door. This must be how they transport stuff in and out...when it's not all about evil slug lair._

There was a door a couple of feet past the corner on the inside wall. _All about I've almost been here before, _Kimi thought. _Did Cap'n Mark get the floor plan for the warehouse and have the Sim Floor set up the same way? He never said anything about it if he did...and if he did, he forgot the garage door in this corridor. _Kimi moved slowly to the door, her left hand reaching for the doorknob. _Clear a room. No cardboard cutouts here. It's all about real live slugs...and if they're in here, they'll probably be all about pizzled that I interrupted them...until I give them the rest of the night off._

10:48 PM.  
-72 Minutes  
Kimi's fingers drifted over the knob. She tightened her shoulder, thinking. _Surprise is the best tactic, _she remembered from her training. _It's all about open the door quickly and scan the room as you--_

The doorknob flew from Kimi's hand as the door opened, and Kimi was now face-to-face with - a stomach. She straightened. _Still stomach? You're all about on a chair changing a light bulb, right?_

The stomach moved forward a few steps into the doorway and into Kimi and her disbelief. _Not on a chair, _she thought. _This blob starts at the ground and keeps going! That's at least seven feet up there!_

A voice behind the blob spoke out. "Hamid! I told you to go to Imidr and get watedr fdrom him!"

The blob spoke, his voice sounding like distant thunder. "Hamid cannot. Gidrl in fdront of Hamid has gun."

"What??" came the voice behind. "You and youdr stupid drdugs. What gidrl? What gun? Let me see!"

The wall of flesh in front of Kimi began to move to her left, out of the doorway. Behind it was the man sitting behind a desk who was moving to stand as he became visible.

All about decision time, Kimi's mind raced. _Slug or Blob? Slug or Blob? Slug can probably move faster, but Blob's got hands bigger than tennis rackets...he's got to be at least 450 pou--**SLUGHASAGUNOUT--!!**_

The man at the desk had pulled a pistol from the holster on his hip and was bringing it up quickly from his side. Kimi gasped and jumped to her left, trying to use the enormous man as a shield. She fired on the man behind the desk as he had trained his weapon on her, the cartridge striking him in the stomach. The man's eyes widened as the Acepromazine froze his movement - he then sank quickly, his gun dropped on the desk as he fell to the floor behind it.

The mass called Hamid looked over at his fallen comrade. "You have kill Moqtar Aziz?" he said.

Kimi also looked to the unconscious heap on the floor, the man's head next to a leg of the desk. "No...it's all about drug to make him sle--GAAAKK!"

Kimi tried to move out of the grip of the tennis-racket sized hand which had closed around her waist and hoisted her off the floor. "Let me...go...Meat-Vise...!" she grunted as she struggled against the enormous clutch, her left hand pounding on his forearm. She tightened her grip on her pistol, firing into the massive expanse of flesh.

Kimi's mind raced. _The Ace-dart didn't stop Blob!??? Why am I not having to get out of the way of falling Blob?? He's on some kind of drug that makes the Ace-dart work slower!_

"Youdr pin does not hudrt Hamid bin Al-Qiri," Hamid growled. "You have kill Moqtar Aziz."

-tfff-tfff-tfff- Kimi squeezed off three more rounds into the mountainous stomach in front of her. Her eyes grew wider as they seemed to have no effect. She dug her left hand into the sticky, gelatinous skin of Hamid's forearm. the material of the gloves scratching into his skin. "All about lay-DOWN, Super Chunk!" she huffed as she felt the towering man's grip tighten on her midsection.

"You have kill Moqtar Aziz," Hamid thundered again. "Hamid now kill you...cdrush you like leetle bidrd!"

Kimi's left hand dug and tore harder, beginning to draw blood from the scraped flesh of the giant. The pistol slipped from her hand, clattering to the floor as Hamid applied more pressure. Kimi struggled, trying to hold breath in her lungs against the tightening.

Bird...!

Kimi reared her right leg back and drove her foot hard into the giant's crotch, producing a deep growl from him. She repeated the kick, her voice straining, punctuating each strike between the man's legs. "...Can't...crUSh...a steel...**_BIRD!_**"

Kimi felt Hamid's grip loosen with the fifth kick. His hand slipped from around her as she dropped to the floor in a crouch, regaining her bearings. The giant's hands moved between his legs, a dark stain appearing on the fabric of his pants.

Kimi coughed twice as she took in a rush of air to refill her lungs. Her hands flashed to her hips and she leaped into the air, two Acepromazine cartridges clenched in her raised fists. Kimi nearly reached the ceiling as her hands lunged forward. She burst forth with an "...rrrRRGH!!" as she embedded the cartridges deep into the titanic man's closed eyes.

Hamid stood straight, his mouth opening as his hands moved from his crotch toward his face, a deep gurgling moan coming from his throat. He stuttered a bit to his left against the desk - then sank to his knees - and finally collapsed to the floor, thudding heavily against the dark tile.

Kimi hesitantly reached for her pistol, which was partially under the shoulder of the behemoth. As she withdrew the weapon, a deep small moan escaped Hamid's yawning maw, which startled the teen. She took a step back and discharged two more cartridges into the the motionless hulk.

10:54 PM.  
-66 Minutes  
Kimi staggered a bit as she made her way back to the doorway, peeking in both directions, then leaning her back against the outside of the frame of the door, sliding to her haunches to catch her breath. She ran her hand over her side, rubbing where the huge man had held her. _Six darts and that thing was still moving, _she thought. _If there are any more slugs this size, I'm going to run out of darts._

Darts. This clip is all about empty.

Kimi brought up the pistol, moving the heel of her left hand to stop the spent clip as she pressed the release on the side of the weapon, sliding the clip from the butt of the gun. _One clip empty. Two on the holster...and seven left on the belt clips. _She set the empty clip quietly on the floor. _Twenty-seven Ace darts left. Three slugs left. I remember when it was all about going to be one Ace dart per sl--_

Kimi felt a tug at the sleeve of her Escrima, and a sudden "ssffffh" sound of the sticks sliding out of it.

...Shit...!

Kimi's first instinct was to dive forward, launching from the door frame. She tumbled and rolled as she heard the sharp "clack" of the Escrima being struck against the floor behind her. Kimi put out her hands to catch herself.

Her now-empty hands.

She turned quickly to see the bare-footed man who was now standing next to the door frame. His complexion was dark and a bit weathered, further accenting the anger in his face. A large, bushy moustache of stiff, bristly black hair grew thick on his upper lip, partially obscuring the jagged-toothed snarl he was now breathing through. One of Kimi's Escrima was clutched tightly in his right hand.

At his feet next to the door frame lay the dart pistol and empty clip.

...Shitshitshitallaboutshhhhhhit...

"Who adre you?" the man snarled. "How did you get in hedre?" He took a quick glance into the room at the two unconscious men. "You have felled Hamid bin Al-Qiri? And what have you done to Moqtar Aziz?"

His gaze turned to the weapon on the floor, studying it for a second. His voice softened, the harsh confrontational edge slipping from his tone. "This is tdranquilizer gun, yes?"

"Yeah," Kimi said, her voice easing ever so slightly as she tried to mask a lurking twinge of resignation. "I...wanted to do this without...you know...killing anybody. They're...sleeping."

The man glanced into the room again at the leviathan on the floor. "Hamid bin Al-Qiri is a huge man," he said. "He is slave to the PCP. It masks pain fdrom the body. You did not defeat him with a single dadrt, no?"

"Eight darts," said Kimi, "including two in his eyes."

The man turned his stare back to Kimi, nodding slowly. "You adre bdrave wardrior fodr such a young gidrl..." his tone now became more stern, his expression growing into one of increasing anger. "...but what now, young gidrl? Now youdr cdrusade against El-Dok Ali-bin Drak is ended. Youdr gun has no bullets..." He brought his left foot to the pistol, sliding it behind him along the floor. "...you have not youdr gun..." He then raised his right hand, tightening around the blue Escrima to punctuate his point. "...and I have youdr STEEK!"

Kimi's mind roiled with thoughts. _It can't be ended - I haven't saved my mom yet! I'm so close now...three slugs left, and this one has a brain? He snuck up on me 'cause I couldn't hear his bare feet on the flooorrRRRR! Leadleadlead-uh-**D'UH,** Ki it's all about check. The. Six! You should deserve a beating for lack of focus like this._

Focus. Light against the dark shadow of my enemy.

Kimi's expression softened into a small smile. "Alright," she sighed. "you have my gun...but you only have one of my...steecks." She brought up her left hand slowly in a calming motion, her right hand also moving slowly to her right shoulder. "I will walk to you and let you have my other steeck...okay?"

"Thedre will be no tdricks, young one," the man said in a stern voice. "You will move slowly. Let me have the othedr steeck."

Kimi curled her hand around the remaining Escrima and drew it slowly from its sleeve, taking a step toward the man. As it cleared her shoulder, she rotated her wrist and let it slide down through her fingers, catching it at the middle. This caused the man to jerk, raising his right hand back. Kimi put her left hand up quickly, emphasizing calm to the man as she lowered her right hand, slowly turning it palm-up, taking another step toward him. She was now within three feet of the man as she slowly extended her hand holding the Escrima.

The man brought his left hand up to reach. "Let me have the steeck."

In less than the blink of an eye, Kimi suddenly twitched her wrist counter-clockwise, one end of the Escrima lurching from the man's grasp, the other end of the stick banging hard into the left side of his neck. The man's snarl had become a frozen grimace of pain as Kimi turned in a spinning kick, her right foot crashing against the right side of his head, sprawling the man face-down to the floor. "Beat me with my own stick??" Kimi growled, pulling a cartridge from her belt clip. "All about so not!" She pounded the charge into the man's back. "Have a Clue Dart." The man shuddered for a second - then his head made a small thud as it settled to the floor.

Kimi stepped over the man, retrieving her pistol from the floor behind him. She took a fresh clip from her holster strap and loaded it forcefully into the weapon. She tried to cleanse the anger of her mistake from her mind as she grabbed the slide, thrusting it backward to load a cartridge.

Kimi huffed out a breath to steady herself as she bent to retrieve her Escrima from the floor, transferring the pistol to her left hand for a moment as she slid the sticks back into their sleeve. _Back to work, Ki, _she thought. _Two slugs to go. No more mistakes from this Steel Swan. It's all about focus. Focus and confidence._

She moved against the inside wall of the hallway, continuing past the overhead door. She began to sing softly to herself as she neared the rear corner of the corridor, "...I'm your basic teenage bomb...and I'm here to save my mom...you can't stop me, 'cause I'm--"

A man rounded the corner, also shoeless. He caught only a flash of the teen as she reached for his shirt, catching her leg against his calves and throwing him prone to the floor. She leveled her pistol and discharged a cartridge into his buttock, straightening as the man succumbed.

"--Li-quid Mur-der," she finished, moving to the corner.

----------

The second level of the Al-Hakim warehouse was only about half the area of the first level. There was no space set aside for storage - rather it consisted mostly of offices and a couple of small rooms where records and religious documents were kept.

There was a single open wooden stairway to the second level which led to a short corridor lined with office doors on one side, and an occasional window every fifteen feet or so overlooking the storage area of the first level. The largest room on the level was at the end of the corridor opposite the stairs. It was more than 25 feet to a side, and more than ten feet to the ceiling. It was possibly a conference room or storage when the warehouse was part of the adjoining mosque.

****

v. Meanwhile, Up at The Lair

11:06 PM.  
-54 Minutes  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

A burst of thick-throated laughter resounded through the confines of the room, pealing against the sheets of stainless steel which had been fastened over the walls and ceiling. The sinister mockery was accented by a black-gloved fist thumping against a small table near the back wall of the room. The fist then uncurled, extending across the table to reach into a bowl, plucking a few small crackers from it and depositing them into another gloved hand before bringing one up to a waiting wide sneer, surrounded by skin of a light blue hue.

Light blue Celler skin.

A breath of slight exasperation came from the opposite side of the table, sighed through a thick, plunging mane of pitch-black hair being repeatedly caressed with a brush held by a third black glove. The gloved hand set the brush on the table, then joined the fingers of another hand gloved in neon green slipped into the ebony flow to divide it, revealing a woman's face tinged in a hint of pale beryl-green, framing two ample Celler eyes of a piercing emerald.

The woman set a slightly displeased look through the screen of hair to across the table. "...Now what are you laughing about, Dr. D?" she uttered.

The blue figure leaned back in his chair. "I'm just enjoying the sheer evil of this entire plan, Shego," he said. "There is now less than an hour to go before the last of Kim Possible is washed away forever! Haaaa, _HAHAHAHAHA!!!_"

Shego's eyes followed Drakken as he continued, rising from his chair and crossing the room to an enclosure in the corner to the right of the door, about eight feet square, the walls, floor and ceiling made of a thick clear material. "I must admit, Shego, I have to give you your...props on your contributions to the plan...using the promise of a night of tawdry pleasures with Daphne from 'Scooby-Doo' to bribe one of the lesser Cross Agents to tell us about the Resonance Stream so we could hack that Cross to Maine and gain entry into the Flesher environment..." he moved to pat his hand against the wall of the enclosure. "...devising this enclosure of inch-thick sealed Lexan to keep our dear Kimberly in...and leaving an open container of rubbing alcohol in there with her to keep her too weak to escape...having the Flesher guards enter the enclosure to feed her...even oxygen masks in case we were to be exposed to some of the alcohol fumes..." he rubbed his finger over his chin. "Yes, Shego, your part of the plan to execute Kim Possible was a stroke of genius...although, if you had let me carry it out my way and kill Kim the night we kidnapped her from the restaurant, we'd have been long rid of her by now."

Shego flung her hair back and eased back in her chair, balancing on the back legs. "Yeah-yeah-" she blurted, "and if we had--" she wiggled her fingers in the air, noting quotation marks "--'carried it out your way', we wouldn't have a chance of getting any of the 20 million you asked for in the first place. That's why I said to wait out the entire 30 days to the deadline."

Drakken's face soured. "Pfffft, Shego. While the money would be a nice perk and would help in future plans, there's no way Kim's Flesher friends could possibly gather that large an amount. The 30 days was merely delaying the inevitable."

"Don't be so sure about that," replied Shego. "Her Flesher husband is a big shot at some insurance company. He'll have the resources to scratch up that kind of cash."

"You really did a lot of research on Kim's little life here in the Flesher environment didn't you, Shego...it's almost as if you were enjoying yourself spending all those hours at the computer before we hijacked the Cross."

"It's like I said all along, Dr. D...it pays to do a little bit of research before hatching any plan, especcially a plan this big. That's how I came up with such a foolproof method for Kim's execution...the only thing I didn't include was a chance to thrash her a little before her demise."

Drakken patted his hand along the Lexan wall of the enclosure, grinning widely. "Yes...in the Celler enviroment, our resources are severely limited...almost like the shows...everything is scripted. The 'bad guy' is written to lose from the get go...but here, we can actually get things done! I like this Flesher environment, very much."

Drakken turned to look into the enclosure. Inside was a small table with a bottle of rubbing alcohol, the cap beside it. About four feet from the table, a metal chair was bolted to the floor. In the chair was a very wan Kim, her wrists tied to the back legs of the chair. Though she had been fed at least twice each day of her captivity, her face appeared pale and weak from prolonged exposure to the alcohol. Her head had remained hung forward as Drakken talked, but when she heard his hand against the Lexan, she raised her head slightly, her auburn hair dishevelled, hanging over her face in disarrayed strings. "Won't...get...away with...thisssss..." she muttered, her voice slow, weak, almost distant as it came through a small speaker mounted on the ceiling near the enclosure.

"Oh, shut up, Kimmy," Shego snarled. "That's the only thing you've said the whole time you've been in there."

Drakken turned to Shego, then back to the enclosure. "Yesss, dear ill-fated Kimmy," he growled smoothly, "I'm afraid we've already 'gotten away with it.' Your Celler iteration is already gone...and you're soon to follow." His hand motioned first to a control panel on the wall near the door, then to the top of the enclosure and an array of pipes around three inches in diameter. "A little under an hour from now, your sentence runs out. At exactly Midnight, the switch will trip, and your little prison will flood with one thousand gallons of rubbing alcohol from a tank on the roof...not only will you drown--you'll DISSOLVE! _AHHHHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_"

----------

****

vi. Reunion (no, not that one) **  
**11:11 PM.  
-49 Minutes  
First Level  
Kimi had followed the corridor to its end, opening into a "break area" of sorts - tables and chairs, a refrigerator, stove and counter space - even a radio. There were two large windows through which Kimi took a moment to scan the storage area of the warehouse, which was well-lit and took up the balance of the first level. There were boxes of varying shapes and sizes, both wooden crates and cardboard boxes; filing cabinets and other pieces of office furniture. There was also a small collection of clothing of the Middle Eastern culture; robes, headdresses and even an outfit which looked regal enough to be worn by a prince or other head of state. At the far corner Kimi saw a door. _Probably leads to the corridor next to the stairs._

Not even the dust is moving, Kimi thought as she exited the break area, closing the door as quietly as she could. _The front doors must lead directly to the warehouse part...good thing I came in the back. It would have been all about too easy to get spotted. The stairs to the second floor must be in the corridor to the right of the back doors...but I went left first. I cleared this whole side of the building first...now there's just one slug left. I hope he's not upstairs. I don't want to be all about deal with Shego and anybody else at the same time._

Kimi peeked, then slowly rounded the first corner, advancing slowly through the corridor, noting the position of the men she had tranquilized. She stepped over the man who had threatened her with her Escrima and dragged the tip of her left foot against his rib cage. _Ooopsie, _she thought mockingly. _No no, don't get up, I'm all about just passing through. _She looked into the small office where Hamid bin Al-Qiri lay still, like some silent hulking monument.

Kimi reached the inside corner to the main corridor and did a quick peek around it, then moved into the corridor, nearing the vestibule she had entered. _Will the other corridor be like the first one? _she thought. _A couple of offices to check? Or is the slug waiting upstairs? If any of the others had time to call on their walkie-talkies, they would have all come at me at once._

Maybe even with Shego.

But it's all about didn't happen that way. Other than almost getting my head blown off by the guy in the office with the Blob, and Mr. 'Steeck,' things have been fairly diamond.

Kimi moved to the inside wall, sliding steadily along it with her pistol aimed to the edge of the approaching unsearched corridor. "...Heerre, sluggy sluggy sluggy..." she whispered.

11:14 PM.  
-46 Minutes  
Kimi had moved around the corner to the right of the vestibule, noting a turn to the left at the far end of the corridor, and a door just before it. _That's the door I saw from the breakroom thingy. The stairs have to be around that corner...but clear each room as I go, _she thought, remembering Mark's extensive training during the house-clearing sessions. _Any room I miss could contain a bad guy that could sneak up behind me._

Kimi reached an open office just off the inside corner. Unlike the last one she had an encounter in, this office was dark. She cautiously stepped inside, moving quickly next to the doorway, using the light from the hallway to check the inside wall, then behind the desk.

Not in here. It's all about must be guarding the bottom of the stairs.

Kimi moved to just inside the doorway, edging to the frame to take a peek. _There's no one to the right who isn't conked, so look lef--_

Kimi suddenly jerked back from the low "whoosh" in the air as the gleaming flash of a two-foot sabre sliced across the wooden door frame like a hand-held guillotine, carving into near the bottom of the frame with a deep "thwack."

The second the blade stuck into the door jamb, Kimi lashed out quickly with her left foot, striking the man's arm holding the weapon. The arm withdrew accompanied by a cry of pain and the heel of the sabre banging to the floor, an inch-thick wedge of the door frame falling away as the blade clanged against the tile. Kimi advanced through the doorway as the man swung a left at her head. She dropped her pistol, grasping the man's forearm with her left hand, jerking it toward her as her right arm curled around and under it, trapping his wrist under the pit of her arm, her hand gathering a thick clutch of the man's shirt--

Exactly the same way she had done when he grabbed her arm outside the Cairo airport a month ago.

As their eyes met, there was a shared quick gasp and split-second of surprise between Kimi and the slightly shorter man, their eyes widening - then their expressions became individual reactions of recognition; Kimi's eyes narrowing into sharp slits of revulsion and venom - the man's face stiffening into a look of expectant horror.

For the first time since the beginning of the mission to save her mother, Kimi's emotions premiered her actions.

The fabric of her glove gnarred as her fist curled against his shirt and her mouth tightened to a gritted taut-lipped snarl. "...I remember-yooouuuUU..." she growled through a breath, the silver in her eyes igniting the azure in her irises like wildfire as they burned into the eyes of the man. His frantic wild-eyed stare shifted quickly back and forth between the flame of her eyes and her left arm, rising and coiling back, her fingers locked tightly against the top of her open palm. Kimi punctuated her words with the heel of her hand slamming hard against the bottom of Khalid bin Azrul's nose. "...you, and your-_Nice! Clean! TAXI!!_"

Khalid's head recoiled as the first punch shattered the bridge of his nose against his skull. His head returned upright just as the second blow exploded against his face, aggravating the concussion from the first, the shards of bone splintering to rupture blood vessels behind the front of his skull. Kimi's third blow struck against the now-bloodied and unconscious Khalid, the heel of her gloved hand making a slight "splat" noise against the rush of crimson from his nostrils. The inertia of the last punch and his weight pulled him from her grip, his body thudding heavily to the floor, his small walkie-talkie breaking free of his belt and skidding a couple of feet.

Kimi reached to Khalid's body, smearing the front of her blood-stained glove against his shirt to dry it. She then retrieved her pistol from the floor and fired a cartridge into the motionless man's chest. "Take that with you...Kha-lead," she said in a low voice.

Focus and confidence, Kimi reminded herself as she set the safety on the pistol and slid it into her holster, wrapping the Velcro strap around the back of the weapon. _Ten slugs up - ten slugs down and out. And not much karate._

Thank yoouu, Cap'n Mark.

----------

****

vii. She-who? **  
**11:16 PM.  
-44 Minutes  
Second Level  
Drakken picked another cracker from the bowl and brought it to his mouth, his expression shifting to a wide grin of pleasure. "Mmmmm," he moaned deeply, "Shego, are you sure you won't have some of these crackers? They're just...exquisite! I can't leave them alone!"

Shego rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "They're _just _wheat crackers, Dr. D," she said. "With all the other Flesher food we've had over the last month, you're going nuts over crackers?? Remember the shrimp that Khalid brought us that one night? In fact, that's about all you've done since we crossed, is eat! You must have put on at least ten pounds since you've been here!"

Drakken gave the charcoal-haired vixen a scowl of disapproval at her admonishment - then he glanced at a clock on the control panel and turned to the enclosure. "Speaking of food, Shego," he said, "There is a little over a half-hour to go...do you think we should have one of the guards bring Kim a...last meal?" His expression of deceiving concern melted into a sneering grin. "After all...it is convention to grant a person a last wish just before their execution..."

Shego looked past the blue Doctor to the enclosure and Kim. "Yeah...yeah, you're right," she cooed. Her brow then lowered as she reached into the bowl of crackers, flinging one at the Lexan wall. "Here'ya go, Kimmy," she said in a mocking sneer as the cracker clacked off the thick plastic. "Bon Appetit."

Drakken looked at Shego, then burst into laughter. "HAhahahaha! It's good to see you still have your evil edge, Shego. I was being sarcastic, of course...with the little time that's left, a last meal wouldn't be completely digested before the alcohol floods the enclosure. Any food in Kim's stomach would be freed as she dissolves, and--" he turned his head "--yeaugggh..."

Shego slid her chair away from the table and planted her hands on her knees, preparing to stand. "Welp...I should do one last round of the building..."

"Sit down, Shego," Drakken interjected. "Don't trouble yourself...we are completely safe and secure. According to the documents you showed me, the Flesher military is prohibited from taking any action against Cellers while in their environment...and if any other type of rescue were being planned, it would have happened before now." He motioned a thumb to the enclosure behind him. "Just sit back and wait for the show...have a few crackers--"

Drakken was interrupted by the walkie-talkie on the table next to the bowl clicking to life, the background hiss of "live air" now coming from the small speaker. "See? I told you," Drakken said, flipping his finger toward the device. "There's one of the guards now, reporting in to tell us all is--"

A female voice came over the speaker. :::Drakken:::

The resemblance in the voice caused both Cellers seated at the table to flash a look to each other - then to Kim, encased in the Lexan - and back to the walkie-talkie.

The device clicked again, a teasing, almost lyrical tone to the voice. :::Draaakkenn...:::

Shego motioned to the table. "Well? Pick it up! Somebody wants to talk to you! Probably a hacker or some kid who's been listening in."

Drakken plucked the device from the table, bringing it near his mouth and pressing the transmit button. "Hello?" he asked, "This is Doctor Drakken..."

:::Can Drakkie come out and play?:::

Shego couldn't help but burst into a snicker. "Aw-haw-haww...Dr. D has a secret admirer. Talk to her...'Drakkie'."

Drakken eyed the device with a perplexed expression as he pressed the button again. "May I ask how you got on this frequency? Is this some sort of...prank call? Who is this? And what is this about?"

:::You'd never believe me if I told you who I am...::: the voice giggled - then became more serious. :::...and this is all about your blue-lead-_ASS_:::

At the word "ass," Kim lolled her head to her shoulder, listening in recognition. "...Khhiiiii..." she slurred.

Drakken dropped the walkie-talkie to the table and jumped to his feet. "An intruder! Shego! Call the guards!"

Shego shot the blue villain an annoyed sneer. "Re-LAX, Dr. D...there's nobody in the building but the guards. If whoever-it-is on the radio were trying to get in, they would have stopped her. That's what you hired them for...remember? 'Safe and secure'? It's like I said, she's some hacker on a ham radio or something."

The voice from the speaker returned to a more sprightly, youthful pitch. :::Ye-hesss, Drakkie-poo...it's all about your ass tonight...so come out and play:::

Shego turned her head, trying to hide a giggle at the young voice on the walkie-talkie taunting her evil cohort.

:::Oh, and bring your little girlfriend, too...what's her name? 'She-ho,' or something?:::

At this, Shego's head shot to the device. "She-_HO!???_"

Now it was Drakken who succumbed to a low chuckle. "Now who has a 'secret admirer,' hmmm?"

:::Love those green pajamas you wore on the show there, Shegy baby. What shade was that? SNOT green? Or was it PUKE green??:::

"GRRRrrr!" Shego leaped to her feet, growling deep in her throat, her eyes wide with infuriation. "She IS in the building!" she exclaimed. Her hand flashed to her hip, pulling her own walkie-talkie from a clip and stabbing the button. "_GUARDS!_" she yelled. "Guards! Come in! Someone's in the building! Haven't you heard any of this??? Hel-LOO!??"

:::Sorry...the guards are all out right now - -way- out. Please leave a message at the tone!::: The air in the room was then shattered as a shrill, piercing whistle came over the speaker.

Shego dropped her walkie-talkie and threw her hands up over her ears at the sound. Drakken turned his head from the table. The whistling stopped, and Drakken jerked the comm device from the table, tightly gripping the button, his face growing more enraged. "Ten men, and you--? What have you done with my guards? How _dare_ you thwart my defenses and then mock me! I--"

Kim interrupted him, her moan coming louder through the enclosure speaker. "K-Kiiimmiii..."

Drakken's hand was still tightly closed over the transmit button as his head quickly turned over his shoulder to the enclosure. "_SHUT-UP,_ Possible!!!" he screamed, then turned back to the walkie-talkie. "I DEMAND to know who you are!"

Hearing Kim cry her name over the small speaker instantly threw Kimi back to the horrible dream she had a few nights before Mark's call to tell her of the mission he had laid out for her. It was echoes of that dream that continued throughout her weeks of training. Training driven by Mark's incisive and exact instruction.

It was that training which gave Kimi the confidence to overcome the terror of the dream - the ability and courage to take on the mission to face her mother's enemies - and the resolve to defeat them.

The strained plea of her mother - and the heated, caustic response of her captor - was the last that Kimi could stand.

There were a few seconds of pregnant silence from the device in Drakken's hand; then it clicked again - but the lilting, playful edge in the voice from the speaker had disappeared, now replaced with a measured, somber tone;

:::I am the dark, screaming, sweat-soaked nightmare from which you will neither wake nor escape:::

With this, there was a final "thffffft" of static - and the walkie-talkie went silent.

Drakken stood for a moment, his anger visibly shaking his entire body. "How--? Who--? Wh-- I--" He suddenly hurled the device to the floor, stomping on it as his rage exploded. "_SHEGO!!!_ We are far too close to our goal to be threatened or delayed by distractions like this! Turn the warehouse inside out...search every nook and cranny! Find this interloper! This...meddler! This..._PEST!_ Bring her to me! We'll do away with both her AND Kim Possible at the stroke of Midnight!"

Shego stuffed her walkie-talkie back onto the clip on her belt and gathered her hair back, letting it cascade over the back of her shoulders, then reached to her leg. pulling what looked like a small club about 18 inches long from a sheath strapped to her calf. She brought it up and pressed a button. The other end of the club erupted in a splay of electrical arcs, crackling and hissing at the air around it like an electrified cobra. "With _pleasure,_ Dr. D," Shego said as she turned for the door. "...'She-ho'!? _GRRRR!_" she huffed as she slammed the door forcefully.

----------

11:22 PM.  
-38 Minutes  
Two Blocks South of Al-Hakim Warehouse  
Mark slid his hand over his forehead, moving it back to sweep over his hair and wipe some of the Egypt evening from his face.

"You should get out and stretch," said Craig. "We've been here nearly an hour. Most of the men have been out of the trucks and moved around. You're going to get a cramp sitting much longer."

"I'm just itching to get a call to go in," Mark sighed. "It's hell just sitting here with no wo--"

He was stopped short by the cell buzzing on the dash. He grasped for it, opening it quickly. "Broderson." There passed a moment as Mark listened - then he burst to the right, slapping the back of his large hand against Craig's arm as he continued listening to the cell. "Stay all over it, Wade," he said. "We'll be hanging on every word, waiting for your green light."

Mark slapped his cell closed, beaming widely. "Hot DAMN!" he erupted. "Ready for this? Kimi has taken out _all ten_ of the guards...and Wade says that she must have created some sort of diversion. He picked up communication between the first and second levels via walkie-talkie...and directly afterward, one of the Cellers has left the second level. He thinks it's Shego, gone to search the warehouse for Kimi. Ki's probably setting it up so that only Drakken is on the second level when she goes up there. He won't stand a chance against Ki."

"I'm still trying to get over watching her slice 'n dice through all her opponents in the gym back at the 111th," said Craig. "Hell with Drakken...I don't know of too many people who could stand a chance against a tidal wave of Liquid Murder."

Mark slipped his cell into the pocket of his shirt and opened the door of the Hummer. "I think I will take that stretch, Craig," he smiled. "I'll go back and relay the update to the rest of the guys. Judging by Ki's progress, I have a feeling we won't have to be sitting here much longer."

----------

****

viii. Reunion (yes, that one)   
11:26 PM.  
-34 Minutes  
Al-Hakim Warehouse  
Second Level  
The door to the large room opened slowly, quietly. Drakken was facing away from the door, casually leaning against the enclosure wall with one hand, studying Kim and the effects the fumes from the alcohol were having on her strength and actions. "It's almost like she's drunk," he mused softly, "but...without having even drank any of the alcohol...which would, of course, be almost immediately f--" He stopped as he heard the door close. "Well Shego?" he asked. "What do you have to report? Did you find the -- _GAAAH!_" He jumped with a start as he turned around, met not by his green-and-black-clad accomplice - but by one very displeased Kimi Angelina Hodge.

In the same manner he had been studying his prisoner, Kimi was studying Drakken, taking in the variances of the form before her; the rounded, jutting chin and jawline, and the curious cyan hue of his skin. "Y--You're not...Shego," Drakken stuttered, taking a step backward.

"All about bingo," said Kimi. "There's just no getting one by you, is there--" she hissed out the last "--Drakkie-poo...?"

Drakken's expression was a mix of shock and curiosity. "You're the one on the walkie-talkie from before." he uttered. His head turned back and forth several times between Kimi and Kim, trying to compare and contrast the two. "The resemblance is amazing! What are you...some sort of...clone? Are you a...a Celler, too?"

Kimi's brow lowered, the corners of her mouth turning upward into a slightly sadistic grin. "No, Drakken," she said, her fists slowly tightening at her sides. "I'm the new 'Buffoon'!" She then snapped rigid, coiling back her left hand.

Drakken jolted, his hands lifting in front of him, his voice shaking with fright. "Not in the face! Not in the face!"

Kimi froze for a second, incredulous at the Doctor's statement. "...You were going to kill my -mother-, and you're all about 'not in the face'!?"

Drakken hesitantly lowered his hands as he made the realization. "...Mother...? Yes, I can see the--!" His comment was severed as Kimi's gloved fist landed hard to his jaw. The force of the blow reeled him to his left and he slammed face-first against the stainless-steel sheeting of the wall, his eyes rolling back as he bounced from it and toppled to the floor, unconscious.

At the commotion, Kim struggled to raise her head, her eyes bleary behind messed strings of hair. "Kiiiiiii...h-heerrre," she forced, her voice breaking slightly.

Kimi rushed to the enclosure, her hands slapping against the door, her own eyes now glassing over at the sight of her mother. "Mom! Mom, I'm here!"

"Kiii--hiiimmmiiiii," Kim's weak voice stuttered from a sob.

"Mom, I'm here for you!" the teen said. "Hang on, I'm going to get you out of there!" She looked around the seal of the door for a second - then started trying to claw at the edge of the door, leaning into a push against the structure. "I can't get this door open, Mom!"

"C-Cooode..." Kim drew out.

Kimi looked down at a small keypad at the edge of the door. "Code..." She then took a half-step back, bracing into a stance. "I know the code, Mom," she said, curling her fists, "...it's 7 1/2!" She suddenly twisted clockwise, thrusting her left foot hard against the keypad lock. The door jolted from the blow, but remained closed. Kimi set again, spinning to slam her right foot into the lock. There was more of a shudder, but the door still held.

Kimi backed from the Lexan door. _I kicked down a wall that wasn't meant to open, _she thought. _It's all about I can certainly kick down a door that **is** meant to open! _She took another two steps away - then set and launched herself at the door, hurling herself into the air with her left leg, twisting and throwing her right leg out as a rigid ram as she leaped. "Rrrryeaah-_HAAA!!_"

The increased force of the third strike overcame the lock. It burst it free of its catch, the door flinging open. Kimi caught herself against the opening as the door banged against the wall it was hinged to and began to swing slowly back.

The thick, cutting odor of rubbing alcohol immediately hit Kimi with a small wave of nausea as she set her feet in the opening, causing her to cough from the stench. She moved quickly to reach the small table, keeping one leg out behind her to stop the door from reclosing. She reached for the dark amber plastic bottle on the table and a small cap beside it, screwing it on tightly and setting it to the left of the enclosure opening. She then grabbed the table, pulling it to rest against the door to hold it open.

Kimi moved to Kim, bringing her head up in her hands, her fingers combing her thick mane from her face. partly moist from perspiring, partly from streaks of tears - and partly moist from the tears of her daughter as she leaned over her. "Mom?" she cried. "Mom, it's alright, I'm here!"

Kim was still in a stupor from inhaling the alcohol, the movement of her head labored. "Kiiii..." she repeated through a breath at the caress of Kimi's gloved hand against her pale skin. She attempted to move her head to the left, trying to indicate outside of the enclosure. "...Aiirrr..."

Kimi suddenly turned, catching sight of one of the oxygen masks and small tanks sitting just outside the enclosure. "Hang on, Mom," she said, rushing out to pick up the apparatus. She cranked the valve on top of the tank as she reentered the enclosure and heard the rush of oxygen from the clear plastic mask. She took one deep breath from the mask, then again brushed the remaining hair from her mother's face, setting the tank on the floor beside the chair and moving the mask over her nose and mouth, sliding the elastic band over her head to keep it in place. "_BREATHE, _Mom!" Kimi burst out. "Breathe! I'm going to untie you!" She shot a look over her shoulder at the door to the room. then dropped to her knees, moving behind the chair. Kim took in huge gasps of the oxygen as Kimi began to dig at the knots of the nylon ropes which held her mother's wrists to the back legs.

As her left hand became free of her bond, Kim brought her arm up, coughing through a moan against the cramping from being in the same position for so long, flexing and curling her fingers. As Kimi moved to untie her right hand, she took another swift intake of the oxygen and pulled the mask down over her chin. "Ki--" she heaved, "Ki, I--can't--believe--how did--"

"Keep the mask on, Mom," Kimi wavered, trying to fight back her emotion as she worked a length of rope through the tight knot. "You have to get some strength back so we can get out of here."

Kim replaced the oxygen mask over her face, taking another deep breath. The last of the rope fell away from Kim's hand and she lifted her arm, pulling it across her body, her fingers extending. Kimi moved along the floor to the front of the chair, checking to see if her mother's feet were also bound. "They didn't tie your legs to the chair," she said, placing a hand to Kim's shoulder and rising to her feet in front of the chair.

Kim brought a hand to Kimi's forearm, pulling as she began to rise from the chair. Kimi reached to gather her mother to her feet, holding as she stuttered a bit, one leg wobbling slightly. The two women then locked into a tight, embrace, clawing, holding desperately onto one another, welcoming the warmth of each other's body for the first time in nearly a month - a warmth both had feared they would never feel again. The emotion spilled from both of them, Kim giving to open crying as she held tighter. "My G-Od," Kim sobbed behind the mask, "I can't believe you're h-ERE, Ki!"

"Moo-OOmmMM," Kimi drew out, her voice cracking, "Drakken and Shego hacked a Cross a couple of months ago just to come here and kill you! I HAD to come! It's all about I couldn't let them do this to you--I couldn't let you just-d-dIIEee," she heaved as she burrowed farther against her mother's shoulder.

"But...why..._you? _Why didn't the Army or somebody do this?"

"They couldn't, Mom! There's some pact-thingy that says the military couldn't do anything, because it was Cellers behind this."

"How d-did you-get in here?" Kim asked, her voice shuddering. "Who let you in? How did you get past the guards? How did you get past Shego? I heard you talking to Drakken on the walkie-talkie, but I thought I was hallucinating until you came through the door."

"No one let me in," Kimi replied. "It's all about I _fought_ my way in. I took out all the guards...all ten of them." Kimi turned a bit toward the entrance of the enclosure, reaching next to the chair to pick up the oxygen tank. "Let's go to the table, Mom...the air is fresher out there." She slipped one arm under Kim's shoulders, helping her move slowly through the opening of the enclosure and eased her into one of the chairs at the table. "I knew Shego would come looking for me after I called them on the walkie-talkie, and she couldn't talk to any of the guards. I hid in one of the boxes in the warehouse until after she came down the stairs...then I came up here after I heard the back doors slam."

"I couldn't believe it was Drakken and Shego when I was first brought here and saw them," Kim said.

"They, umm...did away with your iteration in the Celler enviro...and they came here to do the same to you." She looked into her mother's eyes, which were beginning to clear as the oxygen worked the alcohol from her system. "Mom...you're the only one left."

Kim took note of her daughter's attire. "Where...where did you get one of my mission outfits?"

"It's from the Celler community," Kimi said, reaching into her thigh pocket. "They even sent me this!"

Kim took the blue communication device as Kimi passed it to her, her eyes widening in memory. "A...a Kimmunicator? I haven't seen one of these in-_years._"

Kim took a few more welcome deep breaths from the mask as Kimi unfastened her Escrima sleeve and hooked it over the back of the other chair, then began to undo her chest holster. Kim's eyes shot open as she noticed the large pistol strapped to her daughter's side. "A--a _GUN?_ Ki, where did you _get_ that!? You shot your way in here?? You killed all the guards to get up here?"

"No Mom," Kimi said as she slipped the holster over the other corner of the chair, "it's all about tranquilizer gun. It shoots darts...sleep darts. I didn't kill anybody--" she suddenly thought back to her encounter with Khalid bin Azrul "--well...maybe one...but it wasn't with the gun. Remember the slug who grabbed my arm at the airport? It was him. He was in on this, too."

Kim studied her daughter's face, wondering if the abduction was the sole drive behind the transformation into the apparent fighting machine before her. "...What did you go through this past month, Ki...?"

"It's all about would take hours to tell," replied Kimi, "but things were Planet Hell after you got kidnapped. They left a note asking for 20 million dollars, or they were gonna kill you. We thought it was terrorists at first, but the guy from the base where Uncle Ben works found out about Drakken and Shego, and that they were going to kill you no matter if Dad got the money or not. Dad, he's-- ...he checked into the mental ward at the hospital after that."

William.

Kim's mind reeled with thoughts of the scope of Drakken and Shego's terror - inflicted not only on her, but her famly. "M-my _GOD,_ Ki," she stammered through the mask. "I...I have to get word home to your father...to Marcy or somebody...to let them know I'm alright..."

"We can do that after we get out of here," said Kimi. "Cap'n Mark can--"

"...Cap'n-who?"

"Cap'n Mark," Kimi began explaining at a rapid pace. "He's just shizznekkin' sugoi, Mom! He's the guy who works with Uncle Ben on the base near here. He found out everything about what Drakken and Shego were doing and how they got here and how they took you, but I was all about found how they got into the restaurant and after Dad went to the hospital Cap'n Mark called and he trained me for three weeks to come rescue you and beat Drakken and Shego--" At the utterance of the vixen's name, Kimi's voice froze, and her expression returned to one of determined resolve. "I've got to get Shego, Mom--" her gaze slid to the still-unconscious blue form on the floor, her brow lowering "--but first it's all about bag up the rest of the trash."

Kimi walked to the motionless Drakken and began to drag him into the enclosure. "Lead-butt...lead-_BUTT,_" she grunted as she moved him next to the chair. "Lead-blue-_ASS,_" she huffed as she uncerimoniously dropped his upper body to the floor. She then turned and reached for the bottle of alcohol, leaving it on the floor and unscrewing the cap with her other hand, wrinkling her nose and feeling a slight lightheadedness as the odor again rose from the reopened bottle. She then quickly leaned to the table, shoving it from the door, which she gathered as it began to swing closed. She stepped out of the enclosure, steadying the door with her hand until the latch of the lock just touched the frame. "I want to leave this unlocked until I go get Shego," she said, motioning to the enclosure. "The fumes won't come out here, but keep your mask on for a bit."

She then returned to the table, reaching to the chair for her Escrima. She was stopped by her mother's hand on her forearm. "Ki?"

"Yeah Mom?"

Kim looked to the table for a second, then to her daughter. "You've pretty much done more for me than I thought was possible, coming out here and battling these evil people to save me...and I probably shouldn't ask, but... could you do me just one more little favor...?"

Kimi looked to her mother - her now-freed mother. "Anything, Mom...you know that. It's all about name it."

Kim canted her head ever so slightly, a grin crossing her face. A grin Kimi had missed greatly in the past month. A grin which Kimi had come to know usually prefaced one of her mother's more ingenious thoughts. "...You still like Caesar Green...don't you?" Kim asked through that grin.

11:34 PM.  
-26 Minutes  
Kim looked up at her daughter as if she were looking into a mirror, watching as she snugged the straps of her sleeve to her waist. Her face broadened into a smile. "I sure love you, Ki."

Kimi returned a warm wrinkled-nose smile. "I love you, Mom, she said. "My diamond mom." She then turned for the door. "Back in a bit."

Kim motioned to the holster still on the back of the chair. "Aren't you taking your gun??"

"I don't need it any more," Kimi said. "The Ace darts don't work on Cellers."

"Be careful, Ki," said Kim. "Shego went out of here pretty mad."

Kimi stopped at the door, her hand on the knob and turning back to Kim, her face serious and resolute. "It's all about she couldn't be as mad as I am, Mom," she said, and opened the door.

----------

****

ix. Dammit Anyway!   
11:22 PM.  
-38 Minutes  
First Level  
As she reached the bottom of the stairwell, Shego stopped as she spotted the form of Khalid bin Azrul on the floor near the end of the corridor, a pool of blood around his head, his sabre on the floor near him. _No point in checking to see if he's just out cold, _she thought. _Okay, so...she dropped at least one of the guards._

Her eye caught the open door next to the stairwell that led to the warehouse area. _That door's usually closed, _she thought as she edged around the bannister and moved to the wall. _Either one of the guards left it open...or it could be our lucky little smart-mouthed friend._ She inched up on the edge of the door and peered inside the large storage area, scanning the assortment of boxes, crates and furniture stacked across the floor. _The stuff in here probably hasn't been moved in years, _she thought

Shego backed slowly out of the storage area, quietly closing the door, noting there was no lock to set. _It's okay. If this door is open when I come back through, I'll at least have some idea of what side of the building she's in...if I can just head her off before she gets upstairs._

Shego made her way along the hall to the body of Khalid bin Azrul, first peering into the small office he lay in front of. She looked past the doorway, turning her head to the inside wall of the office. The indirect light from the hallway was a bit dim for her searching taste. She raised her club toward the desk, pressing the button on the handle. The intense, popping arcs of electricity acted as a frantic, flickering flashlight as she moved it to the far edge of the desk, then released the button, the hissing light from the club vanishing and plunging the office into a dim afterthought.

Shego backed out of the office, crouching to study the man on the floor. His nose was nearly flat against his face and the thick trail of blood near his nostrils had begun to coagulate on the skin of his mouth and jaw, where it had flowed to form the pool on the floor around his head. _Did he trip? Did she run him into the wall? No, there would be signs of impact. What's that in his chest? A dart? Some drug? Okay. So, she drugged him, then stomped him. Pretty cheesy._ Shego then noticed the slice missing from the door frame, lying near the point of his sabre. _At least he tried to put up some kind of fight before she wasted him._ She saw that the walkie-talkie was missing from his belt clip. _Probably the radio she used when she called upstairs,_ she thought. _'She-ho.' Cute, missy. Real cute._

Shego rose from the body, turning toward the corner leading to the rear entrance. _She's using drugged darts, _she thought. _There's no way she could have killed them all. If they're just drugged, maybe I can wake one of them up._

Dammit.

11:25 PM.  
-35 Minutes  
Shego padded around the corner, seeing the guard on the floor near the rear entrance. She crossed to him, glancing at the doors of the entrance and the small countered opening into the small room near the doors, then crouched near the man at the edge of the vestibule. Shego looked at the cartridge in his left shoulder. _His chest is moving, _she thought. _He's still alive. _She cautiously reached for the cartridge with two fingers, slowly withdrawing it from the man's flesh and studying it for a second before dropping it to the floor on the other side of him. She then placed her hand against the sleeping man's chest and shook him, gingerly at first, then more forcefully. _I don't know what's in these darts, but this guy's out like a fat kid in a game of dodgeball._ "Dammit," she hissed under her breath.

Shego stood and moved toward the rear entrance of the building, looking through the open space into the small room, then slipped her club into the sheath on her lower leg before she turned the small knob above the handle to hold the latch back and pulled the door open. She saw the man on the ground in front of the entrance and, leaving the door open, went out to him, rolling him to his shoulder, then releasing him back to the ground as she discovered the cartridge in his chest.

Okay, if she came in this way, there might still be guards at the front, she thought as she reached for the walkie-talkie on her belt. _But if that's true, why wasn't there any of the usual bit of chatter earlier? They were always saying a few words on this thing about the top of each hour. I need to learn some Arabic._ She looked at the device, pressing the transmit button. "Guards, report," she said in a quiet tone. "Guards? Hello?" Nothing but dead air. She dropped her hand to her side and looked around the brush of the empty area behind the building, and then the edges of the building to the south at the other end of the sandy lot, trying to spot any movement. _She has to have help, _she thought as she moved back toward the entrance. _There's no way that chick on the radio could have done all this by herself. _"Dammit," she huffed again as she entered the vestibule, turning the latch and pushing the door closed with a slam.

11:29 PM.  
-31 Minutes  
Shego reached the corner to the left of the entrance vestibule, peeking around it, then advancing into the corridor, seeing the body of the man who had tried to engage Kimi with her own Escrima, and the body at the far end of the corridor. She looked into the small office, uttering a quick gasp as she saw Moqtar Aziz crumpled behind the desk, and the enormous body of Hamid bin Al-Qiri on the floor in front of it, with two cartridges in his side, and two more sticking in his bloodied eye sockets. "...What-the-hell went through this place???" Shego said in slow wonderment. "This _can't_ be just that one little smart-assed bitch on the radio!"

...And why did the kid sound so much like Kim? she thought as she moved back into the corridor, reaching again for her walkie-talkie. "Guys?" she said. "C'mon, somebody wake up and answer me, Dammit!"

11:34 PM.  
-26 Minutes  
Shego continued around the last corner of the corridor and moved toward the door to the break area, slipping the walkie-talkie onto her belt clip and drawing the club from her calf. _Oh **please **let her be in here, _she thought. _I'll present my little trophy to Dr. D even if I have to drag her up all those stairs._

She slipped her hand around the doorknob - then thrust quickly into the room. "You're _MINE,_ you little--" she burst - then huffed out the rest of her breath into the vacant room. She quickly scanned across the tables, looking for a shadow beneath one of them. She looked to see if any of the vending machines had been moved to allow a narrow hiding place. _Get your head on, Sheg,_ she thought. _There's no way she could move any of those heavy machines by herself--_

Well, she took out ten guards by herself.

No, forget that. She's got a helper somewhere. But I'll find her first, and deal with the leftovers after her and Kim are history.

She moved further into the break area to the large windows, sweeping her head slowly across the large storage area, looking for any sign of presence--

Her eyes froze on a large open cardboard box on its side near the far door next to the stairwell.

The door she had just closed moments before.

"...Shit!" Shego spat.

She's **UPSTAIRS.**

She turned quickly, slamming her club down onto a table and roughly clutched the walkie-talkie from the clip, stabbing the transmit button. "Dr. D!" she barked. "Dr. D, come in! Lock the door! All the guards are out cold, and the--

She stopped in mid-sentence, remembering the scene of Drakken destroying the other walkie-talkie in his fit of rage. Her eyes erupted into anger as she reared her arm back. "Ahhh, _DAMMIT!!_" she roared through gritted teeth as she hurled the device across the room to shatter open against the metal front of a coffee dispenser. She snapped up the club from the table and stormed out of the break area. "No-_WAY,_" she growled as she rounded the corner from the break area, quickening her pace as she stepped over the unconscious man lying there.

11:35 PM.  
-25 Minutes  
Shego had turned the last corner before the stairwell, fuming all the way from the break area. "Little Miss Smart Mouth is sneaky too," she grumbled. "Hid down in the warehouse until I came out to look for her--" she threw one hand upward, looking up toward the ceiling in frustration "--then just danced upstairs. Probably gave me the finger on the way up, too...sneaky smart-mouthed little...I'll break that finger off and shove it straight up--Whoaa-_WHOA!_"

In her enraged haste, Shego had stepped in the edge of the pool of blood from Khalid bin Azrul. She tried to catch herself as she slipped, twisting at an awkward angle and landing in a sitting position on the dead man's stomach. She growled as she regained her bearings, seeing the bottom of her boot now with a thin coat of the man's blood. "What did_--AAK!_" She got to her feet, cleaning her boot on Khalid's shirt - then setting herself, she turned again for the stairwell. "Just wait 'til I get my hands on that _brat,_" she hissed as she set her foot on the bottom stair. _I gotta cut back on the Flesher food, _she thought. _It's putting too much weight on me. I don't like being slowed down. I can't afford to be slowed down._

----------

****

x. Arrogance and Black Lipstick   
11:35 PM.  
-25 Minutes  
Second Level  
Kimi turned to steal one more look at Kim before she closed the door quietly. _Seeing a smile on Mom's face after what she's probably been through? I'd have gone through a hundred slugs to see that if I had to._

Now there was only one more to go through, she thought. _Don't let her be tough like the dream...don't let her be that quick...don't let her have the sword-thingy on her leg--wait, that little green pouch isn't big enough to hide a two-foot sword! Ooooo, why didn't I ask Mom what was in that thing? Maybe it's just makeup...as if any makeup could help that fa--_

Kimi froze and her head shot to a distant sharp noise from downstairs.

Shego.

-"It's all about I'm ready, Cap'n Mark. It's all over but the waiting."-

Now even the waiting was over.

Kimi felt the icy hand of alarm rake its fingernails along the back of her neck as the voice from the lower level suddenly echoed clearer, closer.

-"Surprise is the best tactic."-

Kimi flashed to her left, grabbing the knob of the door nearest the end of the corridor. _Locked!_ She hurried to the second door, twisting the knob and pulling it open, turning to back in as she slipped inside. Her mind roiled in a frenzied torrent as she brought the door to within an inch of the frame and peered through the crack.

Don't move your hand the doorknob will make noise waiting waiting waiting oh shiznek she's coming up the stairs Don't. Move. Yet. All about surprise is the best tactic I can beat a brown belt I almost **AM **a brown belt myself and I know some things I shouldn't can't we do this next week? No I'm Liquid Murder and I can take this biznek just like I did her fat blue buddy and all the other--theresheis! She can't be that big is she that big? No Ki it's the hair the wide hair she's no taller than Mom all about don't psyche yourself out I trained for this for three weeks it's just Carole in a Shego suit stepallabouttimeittimeitsteppastthedoortimeitrightstep**NOW!**

Kimi gripped the knob tightly, tightened her arm against her side and thrust the door open, feeling the "thud" of resistanace she wanted and a yelp of surprise behind it as her foe tumbled, her club rattling onto the floor. She released the door and quickly continued past it into the corridor as Shego flipped to her feet, facing the teen, her hair splaying across her shoulders. Kimi's first impression was of the woman's pale, almost white Celler skin, reminding her almost of the makeup in a kabuki theatre, a sharp contrast to the disarrayed raven mane which now framed her. It was as if she were standing against the black of the night sky.

Shego's expression of surprise from being toppled slipped back into one of anger. "YOU!" she snarled as she saw Kimi. "How did you get out?? ...And what happened to your hair?"

Kimi's own brow lowered as she flipped her bangs from her face. "My hair is all about fine...She-ho."

Shego raised an eyebrow. "She-h--? You're not K--? You're the one on the radio! Aw man, it was cheesy enough when Drakken messed around with clones on the show!"

"All not about cloning," Kimi returned. "It's genetic selection through natural process."

Shego nodded, speaking in a curt tone. "Yeah-yeah-uh-huh," she said, slowly spreading into a fight stance. "...and that's exactly how I'm going to pound you...through natural-_PROCESS!_" As her voice raised, her eyes shot wide in fury and she burst forward, lashing at the teen with a quick left at her head and a right to the midsection. Kimi flashed into a defensive posture, blocking both punches, then suddenly swiped her open right hand hard across her opponent's face.

Shego recoiled from the slap, fighting back the reflex of a pained wince and taking a couple steps back. _Okay, _she thought, _the chick knows a few moves...but that **STUNG.** A slap has never hurt like that. What did she slap me with? There's nothing in her hand. _She shook off the stinging in the left side of her face and took a step to her right.

Kimi moved to adjust as the two squared again. "Careful, She-ho--"

"Stop calling me that!" Shego blurted. "It's She-GO...'G,' not 'H'."

"Ooooh, sorry...'She-Gooooo," Kimi dripped in a tone of sarcastic apology. "As I was saying, be careful," she started again. "You don't have those glowing freak gloves that you had on the show."

"Yeah..." Shego reflected softly, but still with an edge to her voice, "it was pretty cool on the show, but you're right, it was still just a visual effect...not real at all. I don't have that--" She suddenly twisted, rolling to her right shoulder and quickly to her feet again, turning to face the teen. "But I do have _this!_" she said, now brandishing the 18-inch black club tightly in her right hand, a slight curl to her lip.

Is this just bravado on her part? Kimi thought as she eyed the villain's weapon. _Even in the Flesher environment, she's playing her role. It's all about no way she's as good with one as I am with two._

Kimi reached above her right shoulder, sliding the blue Escrima from their sleeve, a slight smirk pursing her mouth. "Mine's bigger," she said as she brought her left hand in a steady motion to take one of the sticks and cross them into an "X" in front of her.

Shego seemed to be a bit taken back at Kimi's reply. "You might know a little karate...but you're as naive as you are young, kid," she said, slowly arcing the club into her left hand, now holding it at each end. "Size isn't everything."

Kimi set herself inside, readying for the fight which she had prepared for and knew for weeks was certain to take place upon meeting the coal-haired vixen. "Neither is arrogance and black lipstick," she said.

The curl in Shego's lip became a gritted snarl. She crouched slightly - then let out a sharp growl and launched at the teen. Kimi took a half-step back, bracing herself against her opponent's attack, the Escrima barking against the club in a flurry of blocks. Shego's hands shifted and mixed over the club, twisting and twirling it like a wooden bolo, altering her attack almost faster than Kimi could move to fend it off. The corridor reverberated with a frenetic staccato symphony of "KLEK-klekklek-klek-KLEKKLEK."

Kimi kept up her spirited defensive moves as Shego continued her salvo of swings and jabs. The three sticks were a black-and-blue blur between and around the two as the persistent offensive of the black-haired tigress continued to slowly back Kimi in the direction of the stairwell.

Through the entire fierce assault, the same phrase repeatedly battered at the back of Kimi's mind with a building weight:

Lesson time, Princess.

----------

The past 30 days' ordeal had begun to take its toll on William, as it would on anyone else - the emotional shock of having a loved one seem to disappear without a trace, without a clear motive - then to have that motive disclosed, the ultimate intent of which was to be the death of that loved one, without negotiation, aversion or recourse. In the past two weeks, William's physical stature had begun to show signs of the effects from emotional pain. Eating sparingly and the loss of nearly twenty pounds had brought a lean, gaunt appearance to his face, which was now covered with a thin coating of dark hair, the electric razor in his bathroom having gone silent and untouched.

Without the benefit of a calendar, William had tried to keep track of the passing of the days by counting each sunrise and marking them off on the back pages of a small pad he had asked for early on in his period of confinment. He had written down each time one of the "Kim" nurses had entered his room to administer his medication or honor his meager and few requests. He had greeted each of them with a stable demeanor, even if a subdued facade. Sometimes during the evenings he would have talks with the newest nurse, Christine, who was still attending her residency at the hospital. To William, Chrstine seemed the most like his wife if at least from a social standpoint, with boundless energy to complete her tasks, yet appreciative to a few quiet moments' respite of conversation over a cup of tea she would bring him from the nurses' station or to engage in a game of cards.

****

xi. Hello, I Must Be Going   
3:37 PM, Eastgate time  
11:37 PM, Cairo time  
-23 Minutes  
Eastgate General Hospital  
4th Floor - Psychiatric Wing  
Room 412  
William was toying with a word puzzle when he turned in his chair as a nurse passed his door. "Kim?" he called. "Kim?"

Tracey, the day nurse he had called to, stopped at his voice, backtracking a couple of steps. She placed a hand on the frame of his door, leaning her head in. "Hi there, William," she smiled, "what can I get for you?"

"Just curious about what time it is, Kim," said William.

Tracey brought her hand from the door frame and looked at her watch. "It's about 20 to 4," she said. She thought she could see William's face seem to change at learning the time.

"...Okay," William finally said softly. "Thanks...Kim."

"Dinner will be in about two hours," Tracey said. "If you need anything, just ring in." She turned back into the hall, walking toward the nurses' station.

Kim.

The gift, thought William as he slowly rose from his chair to sit on the side of his bed. _I didn't have any idea it was this late in the day. Four O'Clock here is Midnight in Cairo._

Twenty minutes left...after sixteen years. More than one-third of my life...but they've been the best sixteen years I could ever have hoped for...Angelica's gift, that became my wife.

My forever.

William's mind flashed back to the day of the wedding, when he produced Kim's capless crystal from his tuxedo and shattered it under his foot, bringing about the "Self-Sustaining Termination" described to him in the emailed report Wade had sent explaining the workings and quirks of the Resonance Conduit. That moment was to have made Kim a permanent gift to William's life.

-"Just like the rings...just like my love for you, Kim...this is just part of Forever."-

A tear slid from William's eye as he sat. "We made a promise to be together forever, Kim. I know it's not your choice," he said softly, his voice beginning to waver. "I know you're not going away of your own will. We were going to be together...forever...and in a few minutes, you're going away. You're leaving to go to a very lonely place...to be there forever--"

William reached to his small table to pour a glass of water. "--but you won't be alone, Kim," he said, setting the pitcher down. His now-tear-moistened eyes remained on the glass as he moved his hand along the side of his mattress, slipping his fingers beneath it. "I'll be there for you, Kim...just like I always have." He slid out a small plastic bag which originally held a bar of soap among his toiletries, but now contained 21 pills - three weeks of his sleep medication, Ambien. For the last three weeks he had been at the facility, William had carefully moved the tablet between his teeth and cheek each night while the nurse watched him drink the water - then spit it out and placed it in the bag after she would leave the room. For the last three weeks, William had been making ready for what he felt was as inevitable as his wife's own death.

William continued to weep softly as he shook the tablets into his hand and stood next to the bed, looking down to the night table to reach for the glass of water. "I'll be-- waiting there for you, Kim," he said through a halting breath. "I'll be waiting on the other side to catch you...then we will be together again...forever...nothing will ever take us away from each other agai--"

A teacup crashed to the floor just inside the doorway. "William, what are you doing?" Tracey said, rushing toward the bed. "Where did you get those!? William, stop!"

"I can't, Kim!" replied William. "Kim is going away at exactly Four O'Clock, and I have to meet her there!"

Tracey lunged for William's right hand, struggling with him as he tightened his hand into a fist to keep the tablets. "I don't know how you got so many pills William, but you have to give them to me! I can't let you take those!"

William's expression changed from one of resigned destiny to enraged desperation. "You don't understand, Kim!" he said, his voice raising against the nurse's efforts. "I have to catch Kim when she falls on the other side! Kim _NEEDS _me, Kim!" He suddenly splashed the water against Tracey's face. It broke her concentration long enough for William to break her hold. He used the opportunity to thrust both arms in front of him, pushing her to the floor about six feet away. William looked down at her as if he were surprised that she didn't understand the nature of his intent. "Now don't stop me again, Kim," he said.

Tracey turned to her hip on the floor to look at William. In the entire time he had been at the facility, this was the first incident in which he had become violent in any way. "I'm sorry, William," she said, "...but I have to do my job." She reached to her waist and pressed a small switch. A light in the hall over the doorway flashed and an alarm shrilled through the hall.

William turned back to the table, refilling his water glass. "...So do I, Kim," he said above the alarm, "...so do I." He brought the now-full glass from the table, turning to the nurse. "Kim is my universe, Kim."

A man came through the door, also a bit surprised at the sudden change in William's behavior. He looked at the nurse, who had backed to the wall and was moving to her feet. "You alright, Tracey?" he asked. She nodded, and the man turned now to William, who had opened his right hand, preparing to swallow the collection of pills. "C'mon William," he said, taking a step toward the bed, "you have to put those down and give--"

"I won't be denied!" William interrupted, his voice now more tinged with desperation and anger. The man took another step toward him, motioning toward the hand of tablets. William suddenly tightened his left hand into a fist around the plastic glass and swung viciously at the man's jaw, the water exploding into a shower. The man recoiled from the blow, twisting to thud heavily to the floor. The nurse made a motion to advance from the wall. "_NO!_" William now screamed, turning to the nurse as another of the staff came to the doorway, "I have to _GO _now, Kim! Kim is waiting."

----------

--Cairo, 11:39  
Shego spun the black club like a cheerleader's baton in front of her - then quickly lashed out in a swing at her opponent. Kimi could do little more than continue to throw block after block against the fury of the weapon's motion. _Can't even...go on offense, _she thought. _Can't...get hit...need distance--"_

Her focus was splintered as she took another step back and her right foot slid across the edge of the top step of the stairway. Her first instinct was to regain balance. She turned to grab the railing to her right, the Escrima flying from her hand as she made a wild backhand swing for the railing.

The railing slipped along her fingers, just out of a solid reach. She curled her hand, trying to get any kind of hold, but her hand snapped closed as her momentum snatched the railing from her. Her thoughts now turned to trying to control her fall down the stairwell.

Those thoughts were broken by the clutch of a hand on her forearm, stopping her teeter at the brink of the stairwell. The move surprised Kimi enough that her other Escrima slipped from her grasp, tumbling and pitching down the stairs. Her head turned from the stairwell back to the green gloved-hand gripping her forearm - and then to the eyes of its owner. "That's a long way down," Shego said in a friendly, almost affable tone, glancing down the steps, "you'd get hurt pretty bad by the time you hit bottom."

Kimi flashed a look back down the stairwell - then gave a wide-eyed, incredulous stare into the face of the woman she had been engaged in a furious battle with just seconds before. "You--you...saved me...?" she stammered through her confusion, trying to catch her breath. "You were just...all about shred me, and you...saved me from falling down the stairs...?

Shego's smile widened slightly. "I'm an evil villain," she said, pulling Kimi upright, "not a ruthless murderer."

Kimi was still sorting out her bewilderment at her foe's change in attitude. "Umm...th-thanks?" she stumbled.

Shego led Kimi a bit to her left away from the stairwell. "Hey, think nothing of it," she said. Kimi felt the sudden sensation of pain as Shego whipped her hand from around her forearm, the material of the glove over her curled fingers clawing across her skin. She turned to look down - and froze in an explosion of intense, greater pain as Shego thrust the club to her chest and stabbed the button to release its current into her. "The pleasure's all mine," the vixen snarled, her smile becoming a sadistic sneer as she looked into the terrified, quivering eyes of the now-helpless teen. "Oh...did I mention that I'm an -evil- villain?"

----------

--Eastgate, 3:39  
"William, give me the pills!"

"Tracey, clear!" a third man in the doorway shouted, pulling a device from his belt and raising it toward William.

Tracey looked into William's eyes as she took a step from him. William turned now toward the yelling just as the man fired the device, two wires shimmering from the light of the afternoon sun through the window as they shot across the room. The instant their barbs pierced the skin of William's chest, he was incapacitated by the intense charge from the instrument. He dropped to his knees, his hands now in gnarled claws, the glass and the tablets scattering on the floor.

--Cairo  
Shego ground the club against Kimi's chest, pushing her to the floor as the massive jolt of electricity continued to course through her. "Yeah, that's it," she hissed, curious satisfaction edging her voice as she leaned over the teen, "70,000 volts, all for you...you can't fight it...that's right, take it all..."

Kimi tried to cry out, but only a pained, broken, barely-perceptible squeal slipped from her throat as every muscle in her body remained fiercely, uncontrollably contracted. Even her basic motor functions were fixed, prohibiting her breathing. Fear in her mind inflamed into panic as the corridor, the lights above, the gritted, smiling Shego over her - even the constricting pain searing every inch of her - began to swim and melt away.

Shego straightened, standing over the quiet, immobile Kimi. She gave the teen's body a final push with the club, then brought it up, pushing the button. barely a spark now emitted from the weapon as she looked at it. "Hmm...burned out the kid _and_ the stick."

Shego slid the now-inert club back into the sheath on her calf. "NO-body slaps me and gets away with it," she snarled.

I'd still love to know why that slap hurt so much, she thought as she reached for Kimi's arm and began to lug her down the corridor.

----------

****

xii. CENAP Or Not CENAP, That Is The Question   
11:44 PM.  
16 Minutes  
Two Blocks South of Al-Hakim Warehouse  
The radio on the dash of the Hummer came to life. :::KH-One-Five Swan One, Swan's Nest.:::

Mark snatched the microphone roughly from its clip on the dash. "Swan One," he said.

:::Secured frequency, Captain::: the voice said. :::Lieutenant Paice:::

"Roger the secure freq," said Mark, reaching for a switch on the radio to block the conversation from the other units in the squad. "Go Matt."

:::The storms off the coast have been scrambling satellite transmissions...we can't reach your phone, Sir...I have a direct patch from Cell-Intel:::

Mark spat a silent curse at the cell atop the dash, then keyed the mic. "Roger the patch."

:::Here it comes...give a second for the encoder to sort the cypher:::

There was a short, high-pitched "blip" from the radio - then Wade's voice. :::I've been trying to get an update to you, Captain, but communication between environments by phone is nearly impossible right now:::

"Understood, Wade," Mark said. "Whatcha got?"

:::Well first, since I was dealing with four Celler signatures, I electronically painted them to tell them apart. I painted the mostly stationary signature in red...that's Kim. As Kimi was on the first floor, I isolated her and painted her in white. When Shego went to search the first floor, I painted her signature in green. The remaining signature just has to be Drakken...he's in blue. If I have to make any more transmissions over the radio, I'll use those color codes, to save the encryption time:::

"Copy that...you've got the players sorted...what's the latest?"

:::I tried to call you about three minutes ago. There's been a lot of activity in the last 15 or 20 minutes. Kimi and Shego must have fought on the second level in the last five minutes or so...but...now Kimi's signature is weak...she may be hurt, or unconscious...they're both moving toward the end of the second level where Kim and Drakken are...Shego must be pulling or dragging her with--:::

Mark keyed the mic over his Celler counterpart. "Okay, that's enough," he said. "We're going in and clean this up--"

There was a sudden burst of static from the radio - then a different voice came over the speaker, this one deeper, more forceful. :::This is Brigadier General Martin Everhart. You're at ready standby, Captain. You will hold your position until the green light comes from Cell-Intel...is that clear?:::

Mark and Craig looked at each other disbelievingly. "...How the-hell--" Mark started.

:::You've done exemplary work putting this together, Captain. So far, you've done everything within the guidelines and restrictions of CENAP...and when this work is completed, I'm putting you in for an immediate commission to major. I approve of the mission you've formulated, and I understand your reasoning behind it. I also realize your concern for the girl and I'm in your corner on that, too...but you go in now and you'll blow the whole thing to hell. You'll throw yourself and your entire squad to the wolves at the UN...and since this was not an officially sanctioned military operation, I won't lift a finger to save a blessed one of you. It'll be instant courtsmartial and long prison terms for everyone involved with this rescue operation...do you copy, Captain?:::

Mark's face soured into a scowl. He started to key the mic - then stopped, instead curling his left fist and pounding hard three times against the rim of the steering wheel. His mouth formed an "F" he never finished as hey keyed the mic. "Copy that, Sir," he huffed, trying to control his voice. "We're at ready standby here...asking the General's permission, how did you learn of KH-One-Five, Sir?"

:::Info from concerned non-participative parties, Captain:::

"...Sir?"

:::Cross Agents...other than Miss Visione, of course, being that she not only furnished the items from the Cellers which Miss Hodge took on her mission, but also authorized and initiated the unscheduled encrypted Cross which brought them over...and, returned your wife to you. Congratulations on that, by the way. I remember the incident in Cairo that claimed her life:::

"Thank you, Sir," said Mark.

:::I'm turning the conversation back to Cell-Intel::: the General said. :::I understand there's more info on mission status. I'll be listening in for further word. Good luck to you and your men, Captain:::

There was another spurt of static, and Wade returned to the speaker. :::Sorry, Captain...I didn't think about you wanting to jump the gun when you found out about Kimi. I should have given you the other news first. This is far from over yet. In the room Shego is moving toward, it's...it's almost as if the roles were reversed. Now it's Drakken that's stationary, from my readings, and Kim is active. Her signature is reading strong. If Kimi is unconscious, perhaps Kim can activate the portal to send Drakken and Shego back:::

Mark's expression immediately lightened as he heard this. "Roger that," he said. "We'll remain on standby here...if you get an update, skip the phone. contact me straight on the radio."

:::Will do, Captain:::

With this, the radio again went silent. Mark replaced the microphone on the clip and returned the switch on the radio, then turned to Craig with a wide grin. "Oohh-ho-ho-hooo," he drew out in a low voice. "Kim is a fourth-degree black belt. If she's up and around...Shego's going to wish she was anywhere but here."

Craig turned to Mark, bringing up the thermos and unscrewing the lid. "...More coffee...Major?" he smirked.

----------

****

xiii. Flesher Enviro 101   
11:46 PM.  
-14 Minutes  
Al-Hakim Warehouse  
Second Level  
Shego gave another pull on Kimi's arm. "You sure didn't--_look_ this heavy," she grunted down at the unresponsive teen. "It was bad enough I had to burn out my stick to knock you out...now I need a new battery...but that's after we take care of you and Possible. You can just stew in her juices until you drown in the alcohol."

Shego dragged Kimi to the end of the corridor. "Finally," she breathed out as she reached the door, turning her shoulder against it and turning the knob, swinging the door open, then turning and pulling Kimi along the floor near the table as she backed into the room. "Hey Dr. D," she said a bit breathlessly, letting Kimi's arm flop to the floor, "Look what I got for you...Dr. D...?--" She stopped as she looked to her left, seeing the unconscious blue heap on the floor of the enclosure, next to the chair. Shego swept her hand up, brushing back her hair. "What!?" she said disbelievingly, looking quickly around the room, then back to the enclosure. "How did-- Where's--??"

A low, sweet hiss came from behind the dark-haired villiain. "Looking for me, Shego?"

The loud bang of the door slamming shut caused Shego to spin quickly, and her mouth was thrown open by a gasp at the sight which met her disbelieving stare:

Standing next to the now-closed door was a wide-awake and alert Kim - in her full mission outfit. "Things not going quite as you pla--?"

Kim stopped in mid-sentence, her jaw slowly dropping and her expression melting into pained concern as she recognized Kimi's motionless form on the floor. "...K- Ki..?" she stuttered haltingly, her mouth souring. "Ki?"

Shego recovered from her discovery, shifting her hands to her hips, her face slipping into a perverse grin. "Yeah...your clone here was--" she glanced down at the silent teen "--how would you put it...'No big'..."

Kim slowly moved a step forward, trying to dam her rising grief and fight for control. "...That...'clone'..." she said, her voice beginning to fracture, "was my daughter..." She sank softly to a knee near Kimi, her bottom lip and her voice further quivering with emotion as she pulled off one of her gloves, reaching for her shoulder. "Ki? don't be..."

"Oh, calm down," said Shego. "She's not dead...just knocked cold from a little zap..."

Kim slipped her fingers to Kimi's neck, feeling a slow but steady pulse - then began to rise from her knee, raising her eyes to see Shego had slipped her club from its sheath, swinging it up to strike at her red-haired foe. Kim sprang from the floor toward Shego quickly, bringing one leg over Kimi and grabbing the club before Shego could bring it upright, landing the knuckles of her other fist against the hellcat's wrist. The blow shocked Shego's arm and the club broke free of her grasp.

Shego retreated a step and grasped her arm, trying to shake off the sudden shot of pain in her wrist as Kim retracted her leg, moving slowly to her left, foot over foot into the open space of the room. Her face was devoid of the emotion she had shown just seconds before, and had now stiffened into a repulsed scowl of resolution and rising anger, her eyes alight with a growing seething rage and locked onto the green-and-black villainess. She flung the club behind her as she passed the table, her arm remaining outstretched in emphasis as the weapon tipped end-over-end, clattering across the floor and into the far wall, rolling to a stop. "Come on, Shego," she said in a low voice, her tone heavy, suspenseful like the air before an approaching fierce summer storm, "you wanted to 'thrash me a little'?" She began to pick at the fingers of her remaining glove. "One fight--" she motioned in the direction of the club across the room "--no toys...no gloves...just you--" she pulled off the other glove and hurled it to the floor in the same manner as the club "--and me."

Shego looked at Kim for a second - then her mouth slid into a snickering grin. "What," she spat, "you wanna throw each other around a little like on the show, before I waste you?"

Kim's tone remained the same. "We're not on the show, Shego. You don't have the advantages here that you had on the show. You don't have your 'Go Team glow'."

"Pfffft," Shego hissed. "Advantages, Adschmantages." She began to move slowly around the table toward Kim, slipping off the long green glove on her left hand and setting it on the table. "I was always better than you at karate. The only 'advantage' you ever had over me was during fights that were scripted from the first swing to the last kick and rehearsed until everything came out right for you. Hell, I _taught _you most of the karate you know!"

"That was a long...time...ago," said Kim, bringing her right hand up slowly as Shego moved clear of the table and into the open area of the room. "A lot of things have changed...starting with me." She curled her left arm near her waist, slowly shifting into a primary stance as Shego pulled off her other glove and tossed it to the table, her eyes never leaving the auburn-haired woman. She advanced cautiously, slipping slightly to her right into the same stance, grinding her left foot against the floor a bit, testing the traction of the surface.

"As long as you're here, let me tell you about some things I've learned about the Flesher environment," Kim said as the two approached each other. "The first thing you need to know about is Flesher mass...in the Celler environment, things have nearly no mass. That's how characters like Atom Ant can pick up tanks and buildings...but not here. Things actually have weight."

They were now within arms' length of each other, standing slightly offset. Each could feel the tension in her opponent as their touch met with building tension, the outsides of their right wrists against each other at eye level. "It takes time to adjust to the difference, after a Cross," Kim continued. "You've been here, what - a couple of months?--" her tone tightened a bit "...I've had over fifteen years--"

With the speed and fury of a lightning strike, Kim suddenly flashed up at Shego, grabbing her right forearm with her left hand. Simultaneously, her right hand snapped into a tight fist, firing forward to slam hard against the vixen's cheek.

The impact sent Shego reeling back, losing her balance to land on one knee and bringing a hand to her face, which was already turning a deep red from the strike. Kim remained in position, looking down at her opponent. "That's the next thing I wanted to teach you about...Flesher pain. Since mass is much higher here, it actually _hurts _when you get hit with things, like a club - or even a fist."

Shego drew her hand from the new throbbing welt on her cheek. Her alabaster fingertips were now tinged with the crimson of her own blood. She raised her head, her eyes emblazoned with a new hatred which, while fueled by the pain of the blow to her face, also served to mask it somewhat. "My...face...? You......BITCH!!" she shrieked as she catapulted from the floor at Kim, swinging viciously with a right. Kim immediately ducked to her left from the punch and threw her right knee deep into Shego's midsection, the room pealing with a deeply forced "_DUUUUUUUU_" from the raven-haired harridan as she doubled. Kim's leg was still planted in Shego's stomach as she twisted to her right, uncoiling her right arm and slamming the back of her fist against Shego's already-wounded face, causing her foe to burst forth a new grimaced cry of pain.

Kim roughly grabbed Shego as she was trying to recover. She took a violent backhand swipe at the midriff-shirted woman. Kim blocked the swing with her right, giving Shego a sudden shove into the table with her left. The green-and-black evil landed against the table, sending a chair scooting across the floor, careening and tumbling off the corner of the Lexan enclosure.

Kim walked up as Shego tried to right herself. "All I need is my second...wind...and you're...toas--Ah--_AHHH!_" Shego huffed as Kim grabbed her arm, wrenching it behind her, grabbing a thick handful of coal-black hair with her other hand. The injury on Shego's cheek was now bleeding a bit more as her head was pulled from the table.

Kim leaned forward, her face near the villain's, both women breathing heavily from their mix of anger and pain. "I'm torn, Shego," she said. "On one hand, I know I should be teaching you all about the Flesher environment, and how things are so different here...on the other hand, I know I should be beating you within an inch of your life for what you've done...and then taking you another half-inch." Kim's eyes drifted toward the ceiling in thought. "What to do, what to do..." Her expression snapped to one of mock joyous epiphany. "Wait a minute! I'm Kim Possible! _THE _Kim Possible! I can do _anything! _Including multitasking!" She gripped the black mane tighter. "Back to Flesher Enviro 101, Shego. The next lesson is a correlation between the first two lessons. Flesher mass...can cause Flesher pain. Let me demonstrate so you're perfectly clear on the concept. Flesher mass--" she rammed Shego face-down hard onto the table "--Flesher _pain._" Kim brought the vixen's head up again. "Reiterating...Flesher mass?--" another painful collision between Shego's face and the hardwood of the tabletop "--Flesher _pain..._"

----------

****

xiv. Dirge Acapella   
3:48 PM, Eastgate time  
11:48 PM, Cairo time  
-12 Minutes  
Meridian Insurance Company Assembly Hall  
Third Floor  
"Marcy...Marcy? Every seat is full. There are still more people outside, but they're filing into the side entrances and standing in the aisles. It's getting near time...we should start."

Tina Drexel raised her hand to knock on the dressing room door again, but stopped as it slowly opened and a very solemn and resigned Marcy Alvarez-Delgado emerged. While black was more often than not a high choice in her wardrobe, the ebony three-quarter length dress and stiff button-down long-sleeve blouse she had chosen for this purpose accurately conveyed the heavy cloud that hung over her demeanor. "...Hi," she managed weakly. "I...had to put my face togther again..."

"You look fine," said Tina, bringing up a hand of reassurance toward Marcy's shoulder.

Marcy reached to stop her, brushing the back of her hand softly against Tina's wrist. "No," she said. While her mouth had formed an attemped smile of understanding, her eyes were beginning to mist over, conveying a silent plea. "Please, Tina...I know you mean well...but if I let anyone hug or even touch me right now, I'll never...get through this."

Tina's understanding rivaled the compassion she felt for Marcy. She nodded, fighting back her own tears. "I wish you didn't have to do this, Marcy," she said, "I know it's terrible...but...you've known Kim longer than anyone else except her own family. I don't think there's anyone who could do this as well as you."

Marcy looked down slightly, letting out a long exhale to give another tug on the reins of her control. "...Sucks to be me...sometimes," she said barely above a whisper.

TIna gave Marcy another look of solace, conveying her support. "I'll head down to sit with the others," she said, turning for the short stairway leading to the seating area.

Marcy brushed her fingers along the front of her hair, giving it a last adjustment. She had made the short walk from the backstage area to the stage of the assembly hall countless times over her years at Meridian, for announcements and other, happier occasions - but this time, it seemed like walking a last mile. She reached the wings of the stage, giving herself one last internal strengthening, patted a collection of small cards in her hands - and began the walk to a small podium and microphone at the front of the stage.

Tina did not exaggerate the attendance - the 1,500-seat auditorium had been filled to over capacity, with people still entering and standing along the sides of the room. The center of the front row of seats held people whose lives that Kim had touched the most since making her Cross to William nearly sixteen years before; Emma Paige, who had lived next door to Kim and William in the apartment on Eastgate Drive before the arrival of Kimi; Mary Drexel, who had guided Kim through her entry process when she first applied at Meridian, and her sister, Tina; A frail, wheelchair-bound but staunch Michael Hawkins, the former chairman of the Board of Directors, who had a particular fondness and respect for Kim and William's inter-environmental pairing; Marcy's husband, Lupe Delgado, and their daughter Valencia, now 12 years of age; even Donna and Ben Aaronson, who had been notified of this event, and had flown in from Cairo to express their deep feelings for the Hodges.

The balance of the hall was filled with coworkers and aquaintances - people whom Kim and William had either met, hired, promoted or instructed at Meridian. A couple of videographers from local television stations had also made their way into the assembly hall, having been notified of the gathering shortly after announcements were handed through the company. Their cameras had been panning the mass of people since the moment the doors opened early that afternoon - but they now trained on the lone woman dressed in black as she crossed the stage, capturing the gravity of a wake service and prayer vigil for a well-known family at the largest insurance claim processing corporation in the Western Hemisphere.

Marcy stood for a moment at the podium looking over the assembled crowd, giving those who had just entered a chance to settle, and to take one more attempt to abate the building storm clouds of grief within herself. She set the cards on the podium and turned her head from the microphone to clear her throat - then reached inside herself.

"I would like to thank you all for coming this afternoon. The scope of this attendance...is beyond anything I could ever have imagined...just as the very reason we are all here today is far beyond any horror I would ever want to imagine--" Marcy stopped at this for a few seconds, swallowing back her emotion, trying not to allow her face to sour. "We are here this afternoon in prayer and a show of support...prayer for the lives of three people most of us have known, and worked with...and...loved for many, many years...prayer for each of them as they are now going through the darkest, most difficult, most terrible time in their lives." Marcy took another slow look across the faces of the people she addressed, the distraught expressions making her swear she could feel an emotional symbiosis beginning to flow throughout the entire hall. "We are also here in support for and to each other...to be strong for those of us who will need it...for those of us who will dearly miss these three wonderful people, should our prayers not be heard...and should they not return to us--" She stopped again, feeling a tear stinging at her eye for escape. _Dios Mio, _she thought. _Deme fuerza a hacer esto. Lord, give me the strength to do this._

----------

--Cairo, 11:52 PM.  
-8 Minutes  
Shego had not fared well against Kim's determined and methodical assault. Her face was now streaked with blood from repeated blows. One of her eyes had swollen nearly shut in a bulbous purple sphere. The ache which had started at her cheek from the first strike had spread nearly throughout her body.

Shego had deteriorated from her beating to the point where she was barely on her feet. Kim had had to gather a thick clutch of the green-and-black fabric from her foe's chest to keep her upright. Kim's punches had now become a sequence of heavy-handed slaps, working her slowly past the table and in the direction of the enclosure as she addressed the dishevelled woman, each strike punctuating her words as she took the villain to task. "You have no i-_DEA_ of the hurt you've caused my entire-_FAMILY..._"

--Eastgate  
"Let us extend our prayers to William Hodge...a truly inspiring man I have worked with and known for nearly 18 years, ever since he started with Meridian as a Claims and Reconciliation clerk...who, upon learning of the potential fate of his wife after she was abducted, resigned himself to psychiatric supervision - not for his own sake, but out of a sense of protection for those around him...to insulate them from the damage to his spirit, caused by this terrible ordeal--"

--Cairo  
Kim delivered a series of scathing backhands to Shego's face. "...my husband is in an in-_SANE _asylum...because he thinks I'm surely _DEAD_...be-cause of _YOU..._"

--Eastgate  
"Let us extend our prayers to Kimberly Possible-Hodge...a woman originally from the Celler environment, as most of you know...a woman of unyielding spirit and bountiful, caring heart--"

--Cairo  
Another screaming slap, Shego's face recoiling to the left, her hair splaying in reaction. "...You were going to kill_-ME..._"

--Eastgate  
"Let us also give our prayers to young Kimi Hodge, Kim and William's daughter...an amazing child, the first ever to be produced from a love which spanned not only hearts, but environments. She is with relatives at this moment...but, should the worst come to be...I have offered my home...my family...my heart to her--"

--Cairo  
"You were going to kill my_-DAUGHTER--_"

Kim's eyes had become burning lasers of hatred and malignance. She coiled back her left arm, her hand curling into a tight fist, shaking slightly and damp with the blood of her adversary.

Kim stopped, studying the Celler she had beaten to a bloody pulp, her face now resembling that of the loser in a heavyweight bout.

She slowly lowered her fist and loosened her grip on the beaten woman. "Done and done, Shego," she said, her expression a mix of disgust and pity. "Your reign of terror against my family is over." Her hand slid from Shego's outfit, leaving the bedraggled vixen wavering on her feet.

Kim turned slightly away - then turned her face back to the now-disfigured Shego, her voice calmer. "Oh...there's just one more thing to teach you," she said, "and if you forget everything else...you need to remember this little factoid about the Flesher environment--" she turned to her left "--**_YOU DON'T BELONG IN IT._**" She underlined the point by suddenly bringing up her right leg and firing her foot hard against Shego's chest. The blow took the battered vixen from her feet, slamming against and through the door of the enclosure, twisting as she crashed into the chair and rolled onto her stomach over the hip of the still-out Drakken. The force of Shego's flight through the door caused it to fly open, banging against the wall of the enclosure and swinging back, the latch of the lock catching against the opening as it slammed shut.

Kim took a step back, catching the faint odor of alcohol as it wafted from the breeze of the door's motion. She turned and staggered a bit as she reached to the chair for the oxygen tank, twisting the valve and taking a couple of sharp intakes through the mask. "You wouldn't like it here anyway, Shego," she said toward the enclosure, pulling the mask away between breaths. "You haven't even been here three months, and you'd already be up on charges of kidnapping, ransom and terroristic threats..." She looked toward Kimi as she stirred slightly, then took another deep breath of the oxygen. "...not to mention two counts of attempted murder."

----------

****

xv. Cellabyss   
11:54 PM.  
-6 Minutes  
Kimi awoke slowly to a metallic banging. She brought herself to a sitting position to see her mother take another strike against the control panel with the black club. "Mom...?"

Kim looked back to her daughter, turning to kneel next to her and embracing her. "Hi, Baby," she said in an exhale of relief. "I'm so glad you're awake. How do you feel?"

"I'm a little fuzzy," Kimi said, "but it's all about I'm okay." She motioned to the control panel. "What were you doing?"

"I'm trying to get the control panel open," said Kim. "They must have that thing on the wall with bolts or something." Her brow lowered as her gaze turned to the enclosure and the unconscious villainy inside. "I'm going to do to them what they were going to do to me."

Kimi slipped her hand from her mother's shoulder to her right pocket. "No, Mom," she said as she began to rise to her feet, Kim moving with her, giving support. "I've gotta do this. The Cross Agents sent this." She pulled the leather pouch from her pocket. "They sent this and all the other stuff with Melfina when she crossed. It'll make a portal to take Drakken and Shego back to--"

Kim's brow raised in surprise. "Melfina?" she interrupted. "You met Melfina??"

"Yeah!" Kimi perked. "She's diamond, Mom. She's also Cap'n Mark's wife."

Kim's expression broadened into a wide smile. "She's also the one who taught me how to cook Flesher food," she beamed. "And she's married to--? I'm going to have to meet this 'Cap'n Mark' of yours."

"You will, Mom," Kimi said, "I promise...but I have to do this first." She trailed her hand over Kim's as they separated. She walked to the wall opposite the door, turning to the wall of the enclosure. She pulled on the flap of the pouch, opening it and drawing the black crystal from it. "You have to go now, Mom."

Kim looked toward the enclosure again. "No, Ki...I want to see the end to this. I want to watch them go back."

Kimi's expression set in a bit of exasperation at her mother, her arms dropping to her sides. "You can't, Mom. You have to get out of here. They told me the portal will send every Celler back into--"

"Ki," Kim interjected again, grinning, "Did you forget? My crystal was destroyed long ago. I can't be sent--"

"_NO,_ Mom!" Kimi shot back in a still exasperated, but more firm tone. "That won't stop it! They told me you can't be in here! It's an RAE...an Anam- Anamees--" she shook for a second from frustration over the term - then blurted "--it's all about suck _EVERY _Celler within 25 feet into the portal the crystal thingy's gonna make! You have to get-out! It's all about catch up with you outside after I do this and call Wade! Please Mom, you gotta _GO!_" Her expression lightened for the briefest second, a slight smirkish grin pulling at the corners of her mouth. "Hey...it's all about I didn't fight everybody to save you just so you could go away again." She punctuated this with a small, playful "shoo" motion with her fingers toward the door.

Kim was hit with a realization at that moment. Beating bad guys, saving people, being the hero - in just three short weeks, her daughter had become a living Flesher legacy of the heroine she had portrayed on her show. Just like "Kim Possible" - Kimi Angelina Hodge could do anything.

She turned for the door, turning back as she reached for the knob, pulling the door open. "I so way love you, Kimi," she said through a proud smile.

"I love you, Diamond Mom," Kimi returned, her mouth managing a short smile before returning to a look of concentration. "I'll count to ten after you close the door, so you can at least get down the stairs...but go all the way outside, just to be safe. I'll be out in a few." Kim was still smiling as she stepped through the door, closing it slowly behind her.

11:55 PM.  
-5 Minutes  
_Seven...eight...nine, _Kimi counted slowly to herself. She could almost swear her thoughts were audible in the room, which now had the macabre, eerie silence of a mausoleum. _Ten. That's all the head start you get, Mom. You'd better be all about downstairs and safe outside. I can't wait to see your face when you meet Cap'n--_

Safe!

Holy shiznek! I did it! It's all about I shredded all the bad guys and Mom is safe! Well, all except for Shego...but Mom took her to Black Belt Hell. You'll have to wait to meet Cap'n Mark, Mom...because I'll be busy giving him the biggest, most shiny diamond hug ever for everything he's done for us. Him, and Melfina, and Craig, and Carole, and Misty, and all the Cellers and and--

I better be all about this portal thingy first.

Kimi hefted the black crystal in her left hand, remembering the instruction Melfina had given her; "It is a recollection even of the Resonance Conduit...it will create a portal into the Conduit...you use it by throwing the crystal against a wall..."

Kimi slipped the small scroll from the leather pouch, holding it rolled in her right hand as she let the empty pouch drop to the floor. She raised her left arm, bringing her hand back and looking at the clear wall of the enclosure. _Make it count, Ki, _she thought. _Right in the middle. _She took in a breath - huffed it out through puffed cheeks - then cocked her arm and hurled the crystal hard to the wall.

The crystal spintered and shattered as it smashed against the enclosure, scattering across the Lexan, releasing a cascade of a silverish, metallic liquid which began to flow and expand over the wall, connecting into a solid, nearly perfect circle of fluid about six feet in diameter. Kimi continued to stare as she saw her reflection shimmering in the liquid mirror which had formed, with streaks and small patterns of a darker shade of silver. Her eyes widened in amazement as the streaks and patterns swirled to mix and merge toward the center of the pool, darkening to a somber, murky obsidian and expanding outward, seeming to devour the metallic liquid, streaks being pulled to the center and disappearing, save for a narrow boundary gleaming around the circumference. The black area then seemed to fall into itself, darkening even more and stretching away, beyond the wall of the enclosure, dissolving to become the intense, forboding blackness of deep space, replete with stars. A swirl of mist emanated from what remained of the silvery fluid at the edge of the new opening.

The portal, Kimi moved her mouth to say, not even in a whisper.

Just as she wondered for a second if the portal would still perform its function if Drakken and Shego were positioned behind it, the mist began to move and take shape, silhouetting the two villains inside the enclosure. _All about gonna work, _Kimi thought. _Time to read the scroll._

She reached into her pocket for the Kimmunicator, turning it over. _Call Wade after the Anam-- portal thingy works. _She unrolled the scroll against the back of the device, scanning her eyes over the text on it, the handwriting in thick strokes and curls:

"Read EXACTLY what follows on the scroll, from beginning to end - don't leave out anything. Say the words with all that is in your heart. Speak NOTHING ELSE aloud but what follows on the scroll."

Kimi brought the scroll up in front of her, looking over it into the portal. _Time to take out all the Celler trash, _she thought. _Evil isn't going to hurt my mom, or me, or anyone else here ever again. _She then looked to the scroll and began to read in a firm tone, still with a hint of wavering amazement of the gateway which had formed before her:

"Drakken and Shego - Evil before us; Countered with crystal, to cleanse and restore us..."

A small light appeared in the distance within the portal, first looking like part of the abundance of stars - then it began to grow in size and intensity, looking as if it were moving closer through the blackness. The scroll began to flit in Kimi's hand as a light breeze emanated from the portal, slowly gaining strength. She gripped the scroll against the Kimmunicator a bit tighter and continued reading.

"Evil through a...Cross;..."

Kimi's voice slowed from a tingling in her feet as a low thunder rolled through the floor. She looked again to the portal. The approaching light was expanding as it closed in on the opening, revealing that it was not merely a light, but a tube, worming through space. It appeared to be lined with a thin gossamer film, billowing and undulating as it moved. The mist which had outlined the two criminals inside the enclosure seemed to be feeding off the light from the tube as it continued to approach.

It's a Cross, Kimi thought. _Flight now boarding, Drakken and She-ho. Destination...Justice City. No return flight. _She set herself and read the next line.

"Resonance tarnished...defamed..."

The light was now searing in its intensity. It reflected from the stainless steel on the walls and the clear Lexan, coating the room in a relentless glare. Kimi squinted - then steeled against the rising wind from the portal, her voice strong and resolved as she shouted the last line on the scroll with all that was in her heart--

****

"Begone through the Portal! Return whence you came!"

----------

11:55 PM.  
-5 Minutes  
Outside Al-Hakim Warehouse  
Kim turned the knob on the inside to keep the bolt retracted, and slipped through the rear entrance into the sultry Egypt night air. Even though the desert's fiery day still had the temperature in the 90's, it felt good to Kim.

Freedom felt good to Kim, no matter the temperature. There would be time later to complain about the heat.

Kim looked down to the man on the concrete near the doors, seeing the Acepromazine dart in his chest, as she had the other men her daughter had disposed with. A wave of surprised pride washed over her as she returned to the doors, leaning against the wall. Aside from the strong love she felt from her, Kimi was not quite the same tossled-haired teen she remembered before the trip to Cairo a month ago. _I'm looking forward to that story, Ki, _she thought. _And now, because of you, I'll have the hours you said it would take to tell me._

Kim looked down at her "mission outfit," noting that the added two inches from sixteen years in the Flesher environment had made the dark olive cargo pants appear to have shrunk a bit. _Sure looked great on Ki though, _she thought - then joked in a small snicker, "Wonder if I could talk her into growing her hair back out--" Kim stopped as the ground beneath her began to growl and the building rumbled against her shoulder. A thin smile of recognition spread over her face as her eyes slid upward toward the second story of the warehouse. "My diamond daughter," she beamed.

----------

11:56 PM.  
-4 Minutes  
Two Blocks South of Al-Hakim Warehouse  
Craig tipped the thermos nearly upside down against the lip of his cup, watching the trickle abate to a series of quick drops. "Thanks for the last of the coffee, Mark," he said, righting the thermos between his legs as he reached to set his cup on the dash of the Hummer.

Mark sipped at his cup. "No problem, Craig," he said. "I don't know if it's just because I'm used to drinking the mud on the base for so long...but after three cups of the stuff 'Fina brewed...I think I'm about coffee'd out for the night."

Craig chuckled slightly. "There's something I never thought I'd hear from you," he said.

Craig reached to get the lid to the thermos from the dash when he felt a low rumble against the seat. He reached for his cup instead as the thermos lid began to dance and clatter on the dash, skittering to fall to the floor of the vehicle. "...the hell?" he muttered as he leaned forward, looking through the windshield, craning to look into the sky. "That can't be from the storms off the coast...a plane...?"

The lens of the street light just in front of the Hummer broke free and crashed to the sidewalk. Mark's hand slipped to the steering wheel, his other hand steadying his coffee as the rumbling increased. His eyes searched the street - then he turned his head to the left, to the spire at the east end of the warehouse. "No, Craig," he said in a low voice, "...that's...that's Liquid Murder on a mean streak."

Mark's attention was caught by a motion in the side-view mirror. He quickly turned, grabbing the microphone from the dash. "KH-One-Five Squad, Swan One - get those men back in the vehicles! This is an expected event! Repeat, this is an expected event. Squad now at Red Ready - Red Ready on my mark and direction." He replaced the mic on its clip and turned the ignition, the Hummer bringing forth its own thunder as it roared to life, joined quickly by the line of trucks behind it, their running lights flashing in series.

Mark returned to his coffee, turning to Craig. "You might want to get into the back," he said. "We won't be here too much longer now...and if we have to move out fast..."

Craig had already pulled the handle to open the door. "All over it, Chief," he said, sliding out of the front seat.

----------

11:57 PM.  
-3 Minutes  
Al-Hakim Warehouse  
Second Level  
"...Ki?"

Kim started up the stairs. She had stood outside of the building for a couple of moments after she had felt the rumbling subside. _The portal is closed, _she thought, _but Ki hasn't come out yet. Either she's gone out a different way...or...she looked like she was still a tiny bit wobbly from being unconscious...perhaps the power of the portal was a bit more than she was ready for. _Kim looked down the corridor as she reached the top of the stairs. "Ki?" she called again as she began down the corridor. _I'll check the end room first, _she thought. _If the portal knocked her down, she'd most likely be in there. After everything she's done tonight, I'll be more than happy to carry my darling daughter down a flight of stairs...then we can go home, get William out of the hospital, and begin the celebration. _A smile crossed her face as she thought the last and walked to the end of the corridor, turning the doorknob and opening the door. "C'mon, Hero Girl," she said, "we are sooo out of--"

"...here...?"

The room was empty at first glance.

The room looked like someone had thrown in a grenade. The table and chairs which had been near the door had been dashed against the wall to the left of the door and reduced to a collection of splintered kindling. One of the oxygen tanks had had the valve snapped off, the other having ruptured, propelled into the wall near the pile of wood. One of the masks and its tubing was snaked violently around the overhead light fixture, which was now hanging by its electrical cord instead of the heavier nylon strands it had been suspeneded from.

Kim scanned the room, looking to the right. The once-solidly-built Lexan enclosure which had been her prison cell for a month had been all but dismantled. The door which opened into the structure had been forced through its opening, torn from its full-length hinge, and hanging at a crazy angle from the bottom. The wall Kimi had stood in front of to initiate the portal was all but gone, leaving a gaping hole, the edge smooth and curled, slightly blackened as if the inch-thick plastic had been burned away.

Kim took another step into the room, turning to look behind the door. No Kimi.

Kim's expression began to slide into one of concern. "Ki?" she said softly. "Ki...where are you...?"

Her eyes shifted over the room again, spotting the blue Kimmunicator in the far corner, near where Kimi had been standing when she sent her mother from the room. Kim crossed quickly, picking up the device which was largely undamaged from the event in the room. She turned it over, brushing her fingers across the small screen - and pressed the center button.

It crackled to life and Wade's face burst onto the screen. He turned to face it, and his face immediately lit up. "_Kim!_" he burst. "You're free! Omigosh, it's good to see you! Are you alright?"

Kim brushed her hair back. "I'm mostly fine, Wade," she smiled. "I could use a bath, though..."

"She did it?" said Wade. "Did Kimi open the portal to send Drakken and Shego back?"

Kim looked up at the gaping cavity in the wall of the enclosure. "Boy, did she ever," she giggled, turning the Kimmunicator to the site, then back.

"That's beautiful," Wade smiled, his fingers flying over a keyboard just to the right of the screen. "I'll send a recovery team to pick up Drakken and Shego. They're headed straight to prison...I bet Kimi just loved watching them get sucked into the portal...where is she?"

"That's...kind of why I'm calling you," said Kim. "I went outside the building to get some distance from the portal. I thought Kimi would come right out after. I waited for a minute...then I came back in to meet her in the building...then I started to think she might have been shook up from the force of the portal. I came up here, and the place is a wreck...but she wasn't in here."

"Maybe she went outside, looking for you?"

"There's only one set of stairs to the second level," Kim said. If she came down that way, I would have met her...the only other thing I can think of is that she dived out a window when the portal cut loose...but I think I might have heard the glass breaking if she did that...plus, it's on the second story. I hope she didn't jump out."

Wade turned now to his left to a different terminal. "Let me do a quick scan." He pressed a few keys, then pored over the screen for a few seconds. "She doesn't show up outside," he said, "and there are only ten energy signatures in the building...nine unconscious guards, and you. You're the only Celler signature I show anywhere near the building."

Kim's eyes narrowed at the screen. "Uhhh..._doi,_ Wade. That's because I'm the only Celler anywhere near the building."

"Nonono," Wade cut in. "Because of Kimi's Celler skin, she shows up on the scan as a Celler. When she was on her mission, I had to paint all the Cellers different colors so I could tell--" Wade stopped mid-sentence. His eyes slowly lowered away from the screen, his face falling a bit. "Kim..." he started, turning to the keyboard to his right again, typing slowly, "I...I'm going to send out another recovery team...there's--" he stopped, swallowing "--...there's a chance that...that Kimi was drawn into the portal."

Kim's mind screamed in denial of what Wade had just said. _Her Celler skin - what Ki came to regard as the most beautiful physical gift I could ever have given her - had now become the very thing which caused her death as a result of a mission to save me??? My daughter died because of her love for me??_

Kim felt a dark shadow cross her heart. Her hands began to shake as she tried to look into the device through welling tears. "W-Wade, that c-can't be," she started, her voice already beginning to break. "She's not a Celler - she can't-- The Conduit is full of-- A Cross would--" her voice broke off there as her mouth twisted into a quivering grimace of emotional pain. She lowered her head and brought her hand to her face to wipe the sudden spill of tears from her eyes, then gasped a deep wheezing sob, her shoulders heaving. "W--aa-AAAaaade..." she wailed into the Kimmunicator through crimson eyes, "you...you h-AVE to return her to this environment--...--no matter wh-AT you find," her voice jumped and stuttered through her sobs. "Sh--she saved my life, Wade...the very least...the only thing I ca-AN-DO now...is to bring as...as much honor and dignity to her death as is possible--" As she said the last, Kim slowly sank to her knees on the floor, her hands slumping into her lap, her sobs racking her body into open crying.

Wade's eyes had also glassed over at Kim's grief. "I'm....I'm sorry, Kim," he said softly, going back to the scan of the building. "I'm still looking over the grounds, of course--" He stopped as the screen suddenly tinted his face in a bright red. His voice became urgent with alarm. "Kim, you've got to get out of the building! The alcohol I've been detecting all along, I thought it was in the enclosure with you..but it would have been destroyed when the portal went off. I'm still picking up a signature of alcohol on the scan - a big signature, on the roof. It must be connected to the timer I'm picking up in the room! You've got to get out, Kim!"

Kim lifted her moist, reddened eyes to the enclosure and saw the grid of large pipes in the ceiling. Her eyes then shifted to the control panel near the door. While it had been loosened from its mounting, now hanging by one corner, the LED display was still active with two sets of numbers - the top set steadily showed the time - 11:58--

The bottom set of numbers was steadily counting down.

1:08  
1:07  
1:06

The only thing which had the strength to fight through Kim's anguish was a single thought--

...why bother?

:58  
:57  
:56

William is in a psychiatric facility, she thought. _From what Ki said went on at home after my disappearance, he's probably more grief-stricken than I am over this entire thing. If the thought that I'm dead takes him over, he'll just want to curl up and die, too. I'm just too far away to do anything to stop that._

"Kim!? Kim!" came from the Kimmunicator, now in her lap, Wade repeatedly sounding the "peep-peep-bee-deep" notes on the device to get Kim's attention.

My daughter is dead because she saved me...killed by one of the things she was most proud to have - my Celler skin. Part of my legacy, I guess...my daughter is dead because of my gift.

:45  
:44  
:43

"Kim! Answer me! You've got to get out NOW!"

****

Why? Kim thought. _I'll just wash away in the alcohol...then I can join my husband and my daughter. There's no one left here to miss me...no one to go home to. I'll wash away and complete the set._

:35  
:34  
:33

"I'm calling the squad, Kim," Wade said hurriedly, picking up the microphone to a radio on the desk to his right. "If you won't make sure your daughter didn't die for nothing, then I will!"

Die for nothing? Kim thought. _My Ki would never "die for nothing"! She was stronger than that! She took on an entire building full of evil men **AND **two Celler villains! She'd never leave a legacy of "dying for nothing"!_

:24  
:23  
:22

Legacy.

THAT'S what I have to live for now. Telling the world - **BOTH **worlds - that my daughter didn't just "die for nothing." I have to live for her honor - for her legacy.

Kim wiped her eyes, then sprang to her feet. She brought the blue Kimmunicator up quickly, staring intently into the screen. "GOING!" she shouted, then shoved the device into her mid-thigh pocket and made a rush for the corridor.

:16  
:15

:14

----------

11:59 PM.  
-1 Minute  
Two Blocks South of Al-Hakim Warehouse  
Mark checked his watch for the third time within a minute, then brought his hand down hard on the steering wheel. He sat for a moment as he and Craig looked at each other in the rear-view mirror - then Mark checked his watch again. "Screw waiting, Craig," he said. "The Anamnesis went...you felt it. We should be up there by now instead of still sitting here." He pointed at the radio, his tone raising a bit in frustration. "If this thing or the phone doesn't bark in the next 15 seconds, I'm going. If I have a thing to say about it, Kimi _will _have her mother back, goddammit. The UN can just _have_ my captain's bars after th--"

The radio on the dash of the Hummer jumped to life, Wade's voice frantic over the speaker. :::KH-One-Five Swan One, C-I Ten! Priority Red One Extraction! Repeat, Priority Red One Extraction! One Celler to extract at the south entrance - imminent danger. Repeat, imminent danger - hazardous material:::

Mark swiped his hand across the dash to pick up the microphone, keying it. "CI-Ten, Swan One, please clarify the nature of hazardous material..."

Wade screamed through the speaker. :::Kim's trying to make it out the back door with a thousand gallons of alcohol chasing her!:::

Mark's eyes sprang wide. He dropped the microphone onto the seat, rowed the shifter harshly into gear and floored the accelerator. The Hummer's wide tires howled like the bray of four sea lions as the transmission caught against the racing engine and the vehicle bolted its hulk from the curb. He picked up the microphone again as the Hummer rounded the corner. "KH-One-Five Squad, Swan One...you heard the man! Advance on foot, Med team at the front...weapons safe. Repeat, weapons safe! One spark and the whole block goes up. Keep an eye for the Swan."

:::RSS One, roger that:::

Mark re-keyed the mic as the truck picked up speed. "KH-One-Five Swan's Nest, Swan One. I'm going in for extraction. Get a HazMat team out here, ASAP."

:::Roger HazMat::: came from the speaker. :::Chopper ETA ten:::

As they cleared the building to the south of the warehouse, Mark looked toward the doors just as Kim flung one open and ran, leaping over the body of the man near the entrance. He shot out his arm. "There she is!--"

His mouth stopped at what he saw next, as a three-foot deep cascade of alcohol flooded through the door no more than ten feet behind Kim. A window on the east side of the building exploded outward with a torrent of the clear liquid. "Good Jesus," Mark said, "she'll never outrun that...if the fumes overtake her, she's--" Mark stomped the brake and gave the steering wheel a wild twist to the left. "Hang on Craig!"

The back of the truck yawed to the right, the tires roaring against the pavement as Mark sawed at the wheel to keep control. He hammered the gas and the Hummer shot to the left, launching a foot over the sidewalk into the open lot, its horn blaring as it raced to intercept Kim's race across the lot. "Get out when the truck stops!" he called back to Craig as they bounced across the sand and brush. "She doesn't have that much of a lead over the alcohol. I'll get her out of here...you head for the building...Kimi is still in there somewhere."

Mark turned the vehicle to the left about fifteen feet in front of Kim, stopping with a violent jolt, and leaned to his right, pushing the door open. "Kim!" he shouted as Craig jumped out of the back, "Get in!"

The fevered run out of the building so soon after her long exposure to alcohol left Kim breathless. She reached for a handhold near the top of the door frame and set a foot on the running board, preparing to haul herself into the truck, hearing the rush of the alcohol behind her. As Mark leaned to grab for her arm, Kim's eyes began to roll upward and her grip slipped from the handhold. "...Al-co--" she wheezed.

Suddenly Kim was launched into the front seat under Craig's arms. He placed her into the seat and slammed the door as the current of alcohol began to splash like tide against the large tires of the Hummer.

Mark turned to quickly roll up his window, then back to Craig. "Go with the recov team," he yelled, glancing down to Kim, now weak from the alcohol around the vehicle and the physical activity of outrunning it. "I'm going for O2 from the Med team." Craig nodded, then turned to begin the wade to the warehouse.

Mark brought the Hummer about, heading back toward the street as the rest of the men began rounding the corner of the building to the south. He spotted a couple of medics and their cases and laid on the horn as he approached. He stopped over the sidewalk as one of the medics opened the passenger door to check Kim. "O2 here," he said, turning his head toward the rest of the med crew. Another man passed a small oxygen tank and mask to the man looking Kim over. He took the mask, positioning it over Kim's face and twisted the valve wide open on the tank. "O2 flowing Sir," the man said.

Kim took in a deep breath of the oxygen, then again. She brought her hand up to pat the forearm of the medic as he secured the oxygen tank beside her seat. "Thank you," she managed through the mask.

Mark nodded, thanking the medic, then motioned to the warehouse. "Watch yourselves...that's pure alcohol," he said. "I'm going back to the trucks. I've got to get her as far away from here as possible." The medic shut the door of the Hummer and Mark brought it into the street, going back where the other vehicles were parked. He brought the vehicle to a stop as Kim turned to him, her eyes becoming more alert now. Mark extended his hand to hers. "How do you do, Kim...Captain Mark Broderson, United States Air Force Special Forces. Welcome back to freedom."

"C-Captain..." Kim stammered as she took the large man's hand warmly, a tear moving along her right cheek. "You're...you're 'Cap'n...Mark'?"

"Yes Ma'am," Mark smiled slightly.

"...You're the one who trained...who trained Kimi for her mission," Kim said. "You trained her to save me...Kimiii--" She lifted the mask as her face screwed into weeping again. She suddenly took in a huge sob. "She...she got pulled into the p-ORTal when it went off...herrr Cellerr s-ski-i-i-inn..." Kim's voice deteriorated into an inconsolable squeak. She slumped back into the seat as emotion racked her once again.

Mark - said nothing. His grip remained on Kim's hand as she wept. _My malestrom will wait, _he thought. _This is time reserved for Kim's grieving._

The recent feeling of success Mark had felt just a moment ago had turned into a hollow, burnt shell. _Kim was safe, _he thought - _but the price paid was too high, too wrong - and paid by the wrong person. Now the roles are reversed, in a way...and Time collected on the wrong account._

The Steel Swan had Mercury's wings, thought Mark. _She soared high to save her mother - and flew straight into the sun. Drakken had gotten his comeuppance - but he took his arrestor with him as compensation._

Was it worth it, Brody? he thought. _Was it worth it to be so concise in the writing of the CENAP Pact that the first draft was accepted with no revisions? Was such an overstepping law worth the life of a young woman whose determination overshadowed the abilities of the entire military? Was it worth being the hero-mentor, Brody?_

The hell with major, Mark thought. _I don't think I even want to be a captain anymore. We can go back to the States. 'Fina and I will be happy as civilians...I could sell cars in a quiet Midwestern city. Hell, nobody gets blown up just for selling a Buick--"_

Mark's train of thought was brought to a stop by the notes of the Kimmunicator sounding in Kim's pants pocket.

Kim's hand slipped from Mark's. "That'll be Wade," she said, "to tell me they've located Kimi's..." She sniffled deeply, trying to recover. "I want a grand service for her...I want her to...be there." The device beeped again as she reached into her pocket and pulled it out. She hesitated for a second, wiping her eyes again - then pressed the button to activate the screen.

The light of the screen set the front of the Hummer's interior in a soft blue glow as Wade's face appeared on it. "Hey Kim," he said. "Where are you?"

"I'm in a truck," Kim said. "The military came in just in time. I'm here with a Captain who pulled me clear of the alcohol." Her tone changed slightly with the subject. "Do you have any word on the search for Kimi's--" she fought it back this time, for the sake of getting clear information on her daughter's remains "--body?"

Wade leaned toward the screen. "I have more than a word, Kim. I have five words."

Kim and Mark looked up from the screen to each other at Wade's statement. Kim turned back to the screen, confused. "...Wade...?" she asked slowly.

"I-do-not-believe-it," Wade said.

Kim lowered her brow. "Wade...do you really think this is the time for dramatics? Tell me what you 'don't believe'."

Wade's expression slipped into a grin of amazement as he spoke. "The recovery team picked up Kimi in the Resonance stream a few minutes ago. Kim...Kimi is _alive._"

Kim's eyes shot wide as saucers at the screen. "She's...she's alive?" she stammered in disbelief. "Alive in the Celler environment?"

"Yeah," Wade replied. "I don't have anything but preliminary reports...but she is alive. The only possible thing I can think of to explain it is that her Celler skin and eyes acted as...a kind of seal or shield against the radiation of the Resonance stream and the effects here. They've told me that she's a little shook up...and...all her hair was burned off--"

"She's got Flesher hair," Kim cut in, her face broadening.

"--yeah...but other than that, she's fine, for the most part."

Kim's tears of sorrow began to sweeten into tears of joy. Her daughter survived a Cross into the Celler environment! "Is...is there any way she can return here?" she asked.

"I'll have to run some tests," said Wade. "But, if she survived the Resonance stream...I can't see why she wouldn't be able to return--"

Wade was again interrupted by Kim's squeal of delight and relief at hearing the news. She turned and threw her arms around Mark. "She's alive! Ki is alive!" she burst as she hugged him tightly.

Mark was again speechless at the turn of events. Wrenched from the bittersweet news that Kim was alive at the expense of Kimi's life - to this most astounding revelation in the space of a few moments - tugged at even his heart strings. A tear slid toward his smile as he patted Kim's shoulder.

Kim was awash in the amazing news and roller-coaster of emotion she had ridden in the past half-hour; and now, the realization reached her that this latest news was also a reversal of what had motivated her from the warehouse just moments ago - she no longer had to live to preserve the posterity of her daughter's legacy--

She had many, many more reasons to live now. Kimi had become a living benchmark of her mother's legacy from the show.

Just like "Kim Possible," Kim thought - _Kimi Angelina Hodge can do **anything** - even cross between environments._

"I'll call back when Kimi gets in," said Wade. "I'll bet she has a lot to tell." With this, the screen went dark, and Kim slid the device back into her thigh pocket.

Mark slid the Hummer into gear. "Let's get you home, Kim," he said. "I imagine there is much to do there."

"You got that right," said Kim, shaking her head, still in amazement.

"I'll help in any way I can with anything you need to do," Mark said as he pulled the truck away from the curb and into the street. He slipped the microphone from the clip and pressed the transmit switch. "KH-One-Five Swan's Nest, Swan One."

:::Swan's Nest::: the speaker replied. :::Go, Swan One:::

"Matt...mission accomplished. I have Kim here, safe and sound...Ki's been through a wild ride, but she's safe. I'm headed back to the base...Craig is with the recov team...get suited up for departure. I need a Nightwing on the tarmac in about twenty, after Kim gets a shower. I'll brief you fully on the way back to the States."

:::Roger the mission accomplished::: Matt's voice came from the speaker amid a wave of applause. :::Good to hear, Captain. You have a Nightwing ready hot in 20:::

Kim turned to Mark as they moved onto a wider road. "...Nightwing?"

"It's a Scramjet tactical fighter-bomber," said Mark. "Part of the Air Force's 'Quick Response' force. It holds a crew of four...and it makes a commercial Scramship look like a turtle. We'll be on the ground in Eastgate within about an hour."

Kim chuckled slightly. "Heh...'Cap'n Mark'..."

Mark burst into laughter. "Yeah. Ki called me that from the moment she met me on the night that you disappeared...I've kind of adopted it as a nickname."

"She mentioned you when she released me," said Kim. "She didn't have time to go into detail, but she said that you trained her to take on this mission. Just from the fact that Ki was there at all, let alone the fact that she rescued me, I got the impression that you can do some pretty amazing things." Her face slid into a sly grin. "She also said that you're married to Melfina."

Mark again laughed. "I guess Ki isn't the only one with a long story for you," he chuckled. "I can tell you everything when we're settled on the plane."

Kim caught sight of the cell on the seat between them. "Tell me...Cap'n Mark," she mused, still with the sly grin, "...can you set up international calls to non-military personnel on that...?"

to be continued...


	20. Epilogue

**20. Epilogue (Swan Song)**

After she delivered a moving address expressing prayers for each of the Hodges, Marcy walked to the stairs near the front of the stage to sit with her husband and daughter, and other members of the Board of Regents in the front row of the assembly hall. The entire assemblage of people sat until 4 O'Clock, when a lone, solemn church bell rang softly through the loudspeaker system in tribute, ringing once each for Kim, William and Kimi.

The sound which followed was even softer than that of the bell, but no less commemorative - the sound of people throughout the hall, weeping into friends' and relatives' arms, interspersed with soft words of condolence and support.

Even well after the marking of the hour, absolutely no one who had entered the hall made any motion to leave.

Saturday, July 13th, 4:30 PM.  
Meridian Insurance Company Assembly Hall  
Marcy's head was hung low, as it had been for the past 20 minutes, in a mix of prayer and fatigue. One hand was wrapped tightly around that of her husband, Lupe - the other clasping the small hand of her daughter Valencia. Both of them felt her jump slightly at the sensation of her cell buzzing against the breast pocket of her blouse.

She slipped her hand from around Lupe's hand and reached for her pocket. "I don't know why I didn't leave this thing in the car," she whispered as she opened the cell, reading the number - looking to her husband for a second - then bringing the phone to her ear. "Hello," she said in a hushed tone. "Yes, this is Marcy...who--" she was interrupted and listened for a second "What...?" She listened again for a few seconds. "Look...I don't know who you are. This is a sick joke...I can trace this number faster than you can--" she stopped, the anger leaving her voice. "...Mark? Yes, I remember, from the phone call that morning..." She stopped again, listening for a moment - then her eyes welled with tears, as they had so many times that day. "Oh God, oh Dear God--" she stuttered. "We're at-- we were at a prayer-- everyone from work is here...yes...! Yes, just a moment." She turned to her husband, moving the phone from her mouth and motioning to the stage, speaking quickly - "_Vaya obtiene mí el micrófono de la etapa!_"

Lupe rose quickly from his chair to the stage, unclipping the microphone from the podium and returning to Marcy, passing it to her. Several of the people around her gave her puzzled looks, which began to spread to others as she took the microphone and stood, bringing it near her mouth. "Ladies and gentlemen," she started through her emotion, "I am on the phone with a Captain from the air base near Cairo. A few moments ago, a military supersonic jet took off from that air base, and is now leaving Egyptian airspace, on its way here. Kim is on board--" the noise grew with her voice as she continued, alternating between listening on the phone, then relaying "--she's alive...she's been rescued...and she's on her way home!"

A new surge of crying moved through the crowd, but was now laced with applause, wails of amazement, joy and release at the news. Marcy let her arm holding up the microphone go slack for a moment. "I--I can hardly hear you! What!?" she shouted into the phone over the noise in the auditorium. Then "_YES!_" she blurted. "Please! I--Ohhhhh, Go-o-o-d, Hii-i-i, ba-ABY..!" she cried into the cell, shaking. Marcy brought the microphone up quickly as emotion washed over her. "She's _ON-THE-PHOOONE!!!_" she screamed. The crowd broke into cheers and applause as Marcy tried to continue. "Kim, how did-- I can't hear you! Listen! This is for _YOU!_" She brought the phone from her ear and held it out, waving it in a slow arc in front of her. The assemblage erupted into cheers and shouts of Kim's name.

Marcy haanded the microphone to Lupe, then held up her hand, trying to reduce the crowd for a moment. She covered the side of her head as she brought the phone back to her ear. "Kim, I just want to-- what? Yes....yes of course...right after you hang up, baby! Okay...can you call me back in about 15? _NO_, I can't get enough of your voice right now! _DUH,_ Kim! I thought you were-- Just get home as quick as you can...you have the rest of our lives to tell me about it when you get home...okay...talk to you soon...I love you so much, Kim! Okay...bye for now."

Marcy pressed a button to hang up her phone - then she threw both arms into the air. "She's _COMING HOME!!!_" she burst at the top of her lungs, the crowd bursting again into cheering as Marcy walked through an exit into the hallway, dialing a number on her cell.

----------

5:47 PM.  
Eastgate General Hospital  
4th Floor - Psychiatric Wing  
Room 412  
After the incident earlier in the afternoon, William had been shifted to a "supervised" status, with a nurse stationed in his room. His medications were scheduled to be mixed into liquid, to avoid a repeat of William's hoarding episode.

William had been showered and changed into fresh hospital clothing of an off-white. He was barefoot and seated backward on a chair at the far end of the room, his head resting on his hands, staring out the narrow window at the lengthening shadows of the approaching evening.

A quiet knock came at the door. William continued his gaze through the window as the nurse rose to the door, opening it slightly. There were a few words exchanged, then the nurse opened the door wide - and Kim entered the room, carrying a small gym bag. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt after a shower at the base in Cairo.

Kim took another halting step into the room as the nurse went into the hall, quietly closing the door behind her. "...William?" Kim said in a soft trepidation. _Being told that his wife was sentenced to die at the hands of her "enemies" from the show...then being locked into the solitude of a psychiatric facility, further removed from the world he had known...what had this past month of hell done to him, _Kim thought.

William lifted his head from his hands, turning back. "Hi Kim," he said rather flatly.

While the sight of her husband brought a light to her heart, Kim was a bit taken aback by her husband's relative indifference. She took another step to him. "William?" she said again. "What's...what's wrong? Aren't you...glad to see me?"

William slowly rose from the chair, bringing one leg over and turning around, now facing Kim as he sat again. "I see you every day, Kim," he said, still in a resigned tone. "You bring me my medicine...you bring me my meals...you check up on me several times during the day. I see you walk through that door every single day, Kim...even though I know that it's never real, I see you."

Kim stood for a moment, sorting through what William had just said. "Not 'real,' huh," she said, a small smile growing onto her face as she walked slowly across the room. "Umm, I thought we went through this 'real' thing when we first met years ago?" She reached the chair, dropping the bag to the floor and looking into her husband's eyes as she stood before him. She then bent down, bringing her face close to his, leaning to softly press her lips to his for a few seconds. "Tell me how 'real' you think this is..." she purred, still inches from his face, "Punny So Not Backgammon Boy..."

The warm, fluid-silken kiss of Kim's lips registered immediately on William. His eyes seemed to emerge from an emotional exile as they drank in the image before him. "...K--Kim...?" he said haltingly, his hand moving to flow through her auburn locks. "...Kim?" he repeated as he traced his fingers along her cheek with a softness as if he were handling a priceless artifact. "_Kiimmm?..._" he said again as the floodgates of his emotion began to fail. Kim's eyes also welled up in joy as she remained close, nodding each time in response to her name. She moved to straddle his lap as his arms gathered her tightly. "My God, you're home!" William cried openly as they embraced. "You're home, you're home and safe! Ohhh, _GO-O-D,_ you're home!..."

They remained locked in each other's arms for ten full minutes. They separated far enough to look into each other's eyes, their hands caressing each other's face. "How..." William started - then reached for his wife again, hugging tightly. "Never mind, I don't want to know how," he said onto her shoulder. "You're here and you're safe."

Kim moved back a bit, smiling through her tears of joy. "Yes, you do want to know how," she said, leaning to open the gym bag and bringing out the Kimmunicator. She turned the device so William could see, and pressed a button. "This is how," she said.

The screen lit up with Kimi's face. In the lack of a third dimension, she looked exactly like her mother did on her show, save for blue eyes. She wore a wide-brimmed sun hat, purple with a brilliant yellow flower on the front. "Hi Dad!" she burst, waving her hand.

"Hi, Ki!" Willliam grinned, motioning to Kim. "Look who I found."

Kimi broke into laughter. "All about I found her first," she said, giggling, "I rescued Mom...just before my little trip to Cellerland."

William took a closer look into the screen at his daughter, then to Kim and back to the screen. "...You rescued--?...Cellerland?" he asked. "Ki, where are you?"

"It's all about got sucked into the portal when I sent Drakken and Shego back," said Kimi. "Now I'm here for a while...I'm staying with Monique from the show. It's shizz-_NEKKIN'_ in Cellerland, Dad!"

William looked up to Kim, puzzled. "She's....she's in the Celler environment? But...I thought that--"

"Everybody thought that," Kim beamed, "but her Celler skin sealed her against anything bad in the Resonance when she went through it."

William looked into the screen again. "...she's trapped in the Celler environment?"

"Only until Tuesday," Kim said. "There's a new moon on the 16th...then she can cross back. Wade said that other than that scheduled encrypted Cross, the Resonance Couduit will be sealed until they can secure it from any more Crosses being hacked."

William still had a quizzical expression. "Something tells me it will take hours for you two to explain all this to me."

"You...have...no earthly idea," Kim replied, leaning to William for another kiss, "yeah...quite the story...and we have the rest of our lives to share and retell it." She was gathered once again in William's arms at this.

"The Celler enviro is _sugoi!_" Kimi blurted from the Kimmunicator. "When the recovery guys brought me to Wade's office, it was all about rock star. Everyone was cheering and screaming and reaching for me! I thought I was hearing things at first, but some of them were calling me '_Ki_ Possible'!"

"Heh," Kim snickered, "like mother, like daughter."

"2-D is diamond too, Mom!" said Kimi. "You should see how high I can jump here! It's all about I don't weigh anything!"

Kim smirked into the screen. "Uhh..._doi,_ Ki," she snickered, "I've...been there, remember? Gee, now I can say this for once...you need a Clue Bee!" All three burst out laughing at this.

"Ron was all about nuts when I met him, too...I watched his hands the whole time. You're right, he's not lead at all...but I'm glad you told me about you and him back when I found the tapes."

William slowly turned from the screen to Kim with a slightly raised eyebrow and a hint of a smirk. "...You and...Ron...?"

"Uhh..." Kim said with a nervous giggle. She then turned to the screen. "We're going to head for home, Ki," she said. "I'll beep you when we get there. Anything we can do for you for when you get back here?"

Kimi slipped her hat from her now-bald head. "Other than a new 'do?" she giggled.

William's jaw dropped until Kim interjected, smiling. "Flesher hair...didn't make it through the Conduit. It'll grow back."

"Just save me some _food,_" Kimi said. "Like hot dogs or something."

William looked at Kim, then back to the screen. "Ki...I thought you hated hot dogs..."

"Not _FLESHER _hot dogs," Kimi replied. "Not anymore. In fact, when I get back, I'm telling Frannie to talk her mom into inviting us all over for some of her spinach waffles. I had a meal when I got to Wade's, and I'm all about full, but...it was all about no taste to anything!"

Kim burst into a snicker. "She gets it! Welcome to the wonderful world of Celler food, baby."

"I...do have a favor to ask," said Kimi. "They said that when I cross back, I can bring a pet, but I said it was up to you guys." She reached below the screen, then brought up her hand - full of a small pink rodent, who smiled into the screen, bursting forth with a "Hi" in a tiny voice. "Can I?" Kimi asked.

William rubbed his forefinger along his bearded chin. "A Celler pink naked mole rat in the house," he mused thoughtfully, looking at Kim, who gave a small nod. William turned back to the screen and smiled. "A Celler Rufus in the house...It's all about bring it on, Ki," he said.

Kimi's jaw dropped now. "He gets it, Mom!" she giggled. "All about gets it!"

Kim erupted into uncontrollable laughter, joined by William.

----------

The next day, Kim and William accompanied Mark to the United Nations building in New York for an emergency session, where he made an impassioned presentation of the Hodges' ordeal, and how it was made worse for the entire family by the restrictions of the CENAP pact. There was a short vote by the Cross-Environment Security Council, and it was agreed that the pact be immediately rescinded, so that no other family - Flesher, Celler or mixed - would ever be subject to a horror of this nature - and should the unthinkable ever happen again - no member of a family would have to take it upon themselves to fight that horror.

(roll end credits, start closing music)

Kim:  
I wasn't walking on water; I was standing on a reef when the tide came in  
Swept beneath the surface  
Lost without a trace, no hope at all  
No hope at all

Oh Sweet Miracle  
Love's Sweet Miracle of Life

William:  
I wasn't walking with angels; I was talking to myself  
Rising up to the surface  
Raging against the night  
Starless night

Oh Sweet Miracle  
Love's Sweet Miracle of Life

Kimi:  
I wasn't praying for magic; I was hiding in plain sight  
Rising up from the surface  
To fly into the light  
Into the light

Oh Sweet Miracle  
Love's Sweet Miracle of Life

----------

A certain measure of innocence  
Willing to appear naive  
A certain degree of imagination  
A measure of make-believe

A certain degree of surrender  
To the forces of light and heat  
A shot of satisfaction  
In a willingness to risk defeat

Celebrate the moment  
As it turns into one more  
Another chance at victory  
Another chance to score

The measure of the moment  
In a difference of degree  
Just one little victory  
A spirit breaking free  
One little victory  
The greatest act can be  
One little victory

A certain measure of righteousness  
A certain amount of force  
A certain degree of determination  
Daring on a different course

A certain amount of resistance  
To the forces of the light and love  
A certain measure of tolerance  
A willingness to rise above  
----------  
"Sweet Miracle"  
"One Little Victory"  
Rush - Vapor Trails

----------  
Steel Swan  
End


End file.
